Chains of Fate
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A Lezard X Lenneth pairing. Lezard gains two powerful allies who hold the key to getting his desires fulfilled. However they have their own agenda for doing this. Takes place after the game so contains spoilers. A tale of love, betrayal, and war.
1. Failure

I don't own the characters in this fic. If I did, Valkyrie Profile would be a little different from the game we all know and love. However I won't contest the rights to Badrach, Lucian and Gandar. They're just plain icky. Lezard, Lenneth and all the rest are all properties of Tri Ace and Enix. This fiction is meant as no infringement on copy rights, purely for recreational purposes.

----Michelle

It was a beautiful day to be outside, the sky blue and clear of rain clouds, the temperature cool, with just a hint of the upcoming spring in the breeze. Many people were out and about to appreciate this respite from a hard winter season. Children cut school, men only put in a half day at work, and wives found themselves outside doing laundry with the sun on their faces.

However, not all of the good people of Flenceberg could be bothered to leave their homes. There was one who wouldn't even spare a glance out the window, too intent on the task that had consumed his thoughts for years now. His home---a tower, was located in the remotest part of the country, just on the edge of the woods. The dense canopy of the forest kept all but the most persistent of travelers away from the imposing tower. Few if any paid him a visit, and then only if one was gifted with incredible powers of sorcery, or one who had the blood of the God's flowing through their veins would successfully appear on his doorstop.

It was just the way the Lord of the Manor preferred things. Once he had liked human company, enjoying long scholarly discussions on the semantics of magic, meeting a friend for a drink at the local tavern. But that was before he was expelled from Flenceberg Academy, laughed at, called insane by peers and teacher's alike. And so he had retired to a life of solitude, with only monsters and dead things for companionship.

He became a creature of habit, his days falling into a pattern of routine tasks, working to improve his magic, making sure the floors of his tower were kept stocked with the most menacing of monsters. Studying books both night and day, for the spell to light up his home came to him as easily as snapping one's fingers. But there was one obsession that consumed his thoughts at all times. A woman---a beautiful Goddess, who upon first impressions seemed cold and uncaring, but had the heart of a kind savior, caring for all life, including humanity.

If Lezard had been infatuated with her before the events that had occurred in the Weeping Lilies Meadow, now he was besotted with love for her down to the very core of his being. He had seen first hand that there was more to her than power and beauty, even as jealousy surged in his heart, the flicker of hope appeared, for if she could love a mortal---the blond haired soldier, clad in red---Lucian, then perhaps she could love him as well.

But how to reach her? If only he could but soar to the heavens, set foot on Asgard and speak to her. But that was impossible, he had not yet become a God, and was not ready to die again. Yes, he had died, killed himself actually. He became a wandering ghost, hoping to be taken into her presence. That had only minimal results, and though he saved her, brought her back into existence, she had no thanks for him. She did not even appear to realize it was he who had helped her!

The world was destroyed soon after, and only the sacrifice of his treasured Philosopher's Stone saved him, gave him back his flesh. The world was remade, and he was left beret of both love and stone.

Without the Philosopher's Stone's knowledge, he was forced to work twice as hard, only having his notes to rely on. Many more homunculus' were destroyed, the rate of elves kidnapped increasing, their lives wasted for nothing. And on this beautiful day, one more was added to the death toll...

"It didn't work." The brown haired, spectacled youth muttered, glaring at the body on the metal slab. "I was sure I had the spell right this time!" But the proof lie in front of him, the body still and without breath, utterly worthless to him now. He leaned over the body, carefully inspecting the remnants of the spell. As always he had taken the utmost care to craft the homunculus to perfection. The face was sculpted exquisitely, high cheek bones, a delicate nose, lips soft and pink. The eyes were stained by magic to remain a permanent blue, the hair grown out past the homunculus' knees, loose and dyed silver. The skin was like fine porcelain, the body without fat, legs long and lean, curves in all the right places. Perhaps he had taken a bit too much liberty in the figure's bust line, making them several cup sizes larger than the Goddess' actual proportions, but he was first and foremost a man, believing the adage 'Big is always better.'

The altar the body rested on was drenched in blood, both the fresh red color of newly split blood, and the old, darkened, crusted over remains of sacrifices long ago. Dry herbs had been crushed into a fine powder, lightly dusted over the open eyes, the lips, and the nostrils. A wind spell had been incanted, to give the body the breath of life. A light fire spell to bless the homunculus with body heat. Water to give it sweat and precious fluids to keep it from dehydrating. A long tube inserted into the right arm, it's coils looping down to a bucket of red liquids---the last of the blood the elf had to spare, needed to get the heart pumping. The calling of Earth magic to hardened it's muscles. And finally, the dangerous task of mixing both Holy and Dark magic to form a spell powerful enough to force the Goddess into the body.

"What am I doing wrong?" Lezard whispered to himself. "I've done everything according to the Philosopher's Stone's orders, and am rewarded with nothing." He let out an enraged scream, grasping the homunculus by it's shoulders. He violently wrest it from the altar, slamming it onto the floor. He kicked it once, before sinking to his knees in despair, eyes seeming to see nothing. His vision blurring, Lezard bit his lip, refusing to give into the sobs his mood sought to force upon him. He tried to stop his quickening breaths, taking in air slowly and deeply, visualizing the Goddess in his head. Thinking of the Valkyrie---no, the All Mother as she was now known, always managed to help calm him down---slightly.

_Soon Valkyrie, soon we will be together._ He thought, and then let out a humorless laugh. He had long since realized that was not guaranteed. Why he might be an old man before he succeeded, the Goddess being unable to fall in love with a wrinkled old wizard, with snow colored hair..._But that just means I have to work extra hard._ He thought determinedly. If only the magic to do the summoning wasn't so draining on his reserves. Then he might have been able to attempt two rituals twice a day, or maybe even three!

He slowly stood up, hearing a door creak open. "Master...?" Came the slow, and slurred speech of his servant, a green skinned homunculus that looked like a small sized ogre. It wasn't the first one he had made, and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Clean this mess up." ordered Lezard, gesturing at his surroundings. "And dispose of this body, Zepher." His cape flared out behind him as he stalked towards the staircase. "It is useless to me now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth, former Valkyrie, now Goddess Supreme sat in the halls of Valhalla, hands clasped together before her as she sat on Odin's throne. Technically it was the seat of honor for the All Father, or in her case, All Mother, but she still had a hard time not associating it with the vanquished Lord Odin. Lenneth had never expected to be thrust into such an important position, unlike the other Gods she had not turned an envious eye upon the Ruler of all Gods and Goddesses. She had actually liked her position, seeking out souls to help make their transition from the world of flesh and blood, into the realm of souls. Being a Valkyrie meant she got to meet a rather interesting mixture of humans, and the hours were great. Sometimes she found herself longing for the long cold slumber Odin forced upon her, when he needed to make use of her older sister, Hrist.

She especially wanted to sleep when dealing with the interviews, and talks of problems between the various Gods. It had long since proven boring, not to mention tedious. Lenneth had never realized just how much Odin had to do on a daily basis, or how much he had depended on Freya. Grudgingly Lenneth had accepted her help with easing into the transition of rulership, not quite trusting the golden haired Goddess, for she had helped Odin keep a short leash on Lenneth's independence.

"Lady Lenneth!" The Goddess blinked her eyes, seeing the green clad Goddess of Fertility floating before her, hands on her hips. "We have been waiting on your ruling." Freya had a small scowl of impatience on her face. She didn't think it was proper for the All Mother to be zoning out during these important proceedings.

"Um..." Lenneth lowered her voice to a whisper, using some of her newly gained power to block all other's from hearing what she said next to Freya. "What ruling?"

"Oh Lenneth...you weren't paying attention AGAIN?" Freya held back a sigh of annoyance, a put upon expression on her lovely face. "Tyr and several of his Aesir are once more petitioning for war between Asgard and Nifleheim"

"Oh yes..." Lenneth said, with a roll of her eyes. "I am quite familiar with their arguments." Tyr the God of War and Bravery had been making monthly petitions every since Lenneth had taken up the throne. She sometimes wondered if that bravery was just a nice way to say he was headstrong and foolish.

"Tyr...I regretfully have to decline your petition." The need to tell him where he could stick his plans for war was at the tip of her tongue, and only the thought of hearing another lecture from Freya stifled the insults. Freya was always going on about how she needed to keep the Gods satisfied with her rule, for she needed them to support her right to the throne. "We are still recovering from Loki's treachery, and while the damage to Asgard has been repaired, our numbers are smaller." Aesir and God alike bowed their heads in respect for the fallen Gods of the recent war. "To engage Queen Hel's forces at this time would be disastrous. Our Einherjar

forces are only at one-third the strength they should be at."

"I see..." Tyr stroked his long red beard, his gray eyes thoughtful. Lenneth had phrased her answer so as to give the illusion she wanted to endorse this war, and would once their armies were returned to full strength. "I thank you gracious All Mother." He bowed his head, and his Aesir dropped down to their knees.

Lenneth gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, and the four men stood, and turned, leaving the throne room. She waited until the huge, stone double doors were closed shut before uttering a curse. "By Odin's eyes! When will he give up on this pointless battle!"

"I'm afraid you better get used to seeing Tyr's face on a regular basis." Freya floated down to perch on the steps of the dais. "He was always driving Odin insane with very similar requests. Once he gets what he wants, he will move on to new enemies."

"I see he really takes his position as War God to the extreme." Lenneth replied.

"Very true." Freya agreed. "It doesn't help that he spends his free time drinking. I shan't be surprised if after a night of non stop ale, he won't remember today's meeting. He'll probably be adding his name to the waiting list by tomorrow for the next available spot."

"Insufferable idiot!" Lenneth groused, eyes turning begging. "I plead with you to have mercy and tell him we are backlogged for several months!"

"Whatever my Goddess wishes, so shall it be done." The two shared a smile, and for a moment it was like nothing had ever happened to their friendship. The feeling of camaraderie lasted for several seconds more, before Lenneth turned her head away, clearing her throat nervously. "So who is next?" She asked, failing to see Freya's look of sadness.

"Oh...um..." Freya returned to the air, a scroll appearing in her hands. "It's the Goddess Frei..." Her green eyes widened in surprised.

"Your sister?" Lenneth asked. "What could she possible want?"

"I guess we will soon find out." Freya said, returning to an all business like manner. "Shall I admit her in?"

"Yes, please." Lenneth nodded, and with a flick of the Goddess' hands, the ceiling to floor length doors flew open. The young Goddess entered, her physical age appearing to be that of a 15 year old. She was clad in a light brown, tight fitting dress, the hemline ultra short and very revealing. Her arms had fingerless gloves on, that were rolled up all the way to her elbows, and matching boots covered her legs a few inches past her knees. A round hat was on her head, and her auburn-brown hair was tightly braided. For once she did not bounce into the room with her usual exuberance, instead seeming shy and nervous.

"Hello All Mother..." She spoke quietly, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. "Sister..."

"Hello Frei...My position may have changed since last we saw each other, but you do not need to address me with such formality." Lenneth told her with a gentle smile. "I still consider you like a sister to me."

"Well...I hope you will still feel that way once you hear why I have come." Frei would not meet the eyes of either Lenneth or Freya.

"Why is it you came?" Freya asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well um...I came for a friend..." Frei hesitantly explained. "Or rather, I came WITH a friend..." And she turned to glance at someone lurking in the shadows of the doorway. That was his cue to enter, and the sound of slow footsteps hitting the floor alerted them to the fact it was not a God who was entering the Hall of Valhalla. Not that he was a stranger to the Gods in this room, Lenneth letting out a pleased cry of, "Lucian!" While Freya cried out an angry admonishment of, "Frei how could you?!"

"He really needed to see the All Mother!" Frei said, sounding defensive.

"You know mortals are not allowed in the throne room of Od---Lenneth!" snapped Freya, arms crossed over her chest. "You AND he, must both be punished!"

"It's all right Freya." Lenneth said, looking warmly at Lucian.

"All right?!" gasped the Fertility Goddess, whirling around to stare at Lenneth. "After what happened last time? After Lucian was the one who unwittingly helped Loki seize hold of the Dragon Orb?! Thereby making him indirectly responsible for the death of Lord Odin?!" Her words seethed with anger, hatred blazing in her eyes as she glared at the blonde haired man standing at the foot of the dais.

"Freya please." Lenneth held up a hand. "It's as you said, he did not know he was being deceived by Loki. Lucian is innocent of the crimes you accused him of."

"But..." She protested.

"Stop." Lenneth ordered. "I will not have another word spoken against Lucian in my presence. If you cannot stand to be in the same room with him, I suggest you leave!"

"Bah!!" Freya whirled around, blonde hair swishing about madly as she teleported out of the room.

Lenneth shook her head, the remaining two not being able to tell if it was from sadness or annoyance. Mustering a smile, she spoke to Frei. "This was a pleasant surprise Frei. I thank you."

Frei blushed. "I suppose you two want to be alone with each other."

"Yes, that would be nice." replied Lenneth.

"There's no fooling that girl." Lucian commented with a grin as the young Goddess teleported from the room. "So I take it you're not mad?"

"Hmmm...no...a little shocked perhaps, but not mad." She gestured, and the doors slammed shut, giving them total privacy. "In fact I was hoping for some respite from the tedious petitions I have to listen to."

"Well that's why I am here." Lucian said brightly. "To take you away from all of this!" He sobered, a touch of sadness in his blue eyes. "I also wanted to see you because I missed you."

"Oh Lucian..." Lenneth replied, feeling a twinge of guilt in her heart. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but my new duties have kept me busy. Not to mention all the lessons and All Mother etiquette Freya has been tutoring me in."

"I understand that...really I do..." _Or at least he was trying to._ Came Lucian's private thought. "But we haven't seen each other in weeks!"

"Really?! That long?" gasped Lenneth. It hadn't seem like much time had passed. More guilt flared in her heart, as she realized she had thought little to nothing about Lucian when she was away from him.

"Yes, time flies by when you're having fun." Lucian said, a sour expression on his face.

"I would hardly call the duties this position has given me fun." Lenneth retorted.

"Well then...would you be up to having some fun today?" asked Lucian. "Say...go on a picnic with me?"

"But I have too much work to do!" protested Lenneth, and then flushed at the heartbroken expression he gave her. "At least give me a few days notice...to cancel my appointments..."

"All right." Lucian would take what he could get. "But be sure to pencil in enough free time to last for several hours."

"I will." promised Lenneth, mind already ticking away over what Gods she could afford to put off for a few days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard had fallen asleep in his study, an open book on his chest. Zepher had stopped in a while ago, easing the young man's feet up on the desk, removing his shoes. He propped a soft pillow behind his neck, and removed his glasses, trying to make Lezard as comfortable as he could. When he reached for the heavy tome, Lezard had let out an angry snort, clutching the book against his chest.

The wizard was in a deep sleep, sinking into the realm of dreams, where anything could and did happen. He found himself walking through thick, voluminous smoke, not being able to see anything past a few feet. Not that there was anything to see, the land was beret of any features, no trees or flowers, nor was there any touches of furniture to indicate he was inside someone's home.

He seemed to walk for hours, traversing the void without complaint. Call it a hunch, but he felt the answers he was searching for were near. So very near he could taste it, and feel the soft caresses he imagined his Goddess would give him.

_Lezard._ A female called out, her voice sultry and seductive. _Lezard...come to me...seek me out._

"I will." He promised, walking faster.

_Lezard, what are your desires?_ The voice asked. _What to you strive for? The power of the Gods, or love?_

"I..." He hesitated for a moment. What did he want more? The Goddess, or to be a God himself? He knew he didn't want the Valkyrie just because of her power. The power was only an added bonus, one that would prove useless if he ever got her in his clutches. He wanted her, desired her with every fiber of his being. "I want love!" He told the voice, his tone confident and strong.

_Wise choice._ Came the whispered answer. _Your wish shall be granted. _

Suddenly the ground melted away from him, and he was plunged into a dark hole it's drop seemingly endless. He let out one wild scream of panic after the other, and all the while the voice continued to laugh at him, cold and mocking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	2. Bindings

I don't own the characters in this fic. If I did, Valkyrie Profile would be a little different from the game we all know and love. However I won't contest the rights to Badrach, Lucian and Gandar. They're just plain icky. Lezard, Lenneth and all the rest are all properties of Tri Ace and Enix. This fiction is meant as no infringement on copy rights, purely for recreational purposes.

----Michelle

With a hissed out curse, Lezard awakened, leaping to his feet, the sound of a book hitting the floor hard thundering in his ears. The wizard crouched in a defensive position, wild eyes darting back and forth across the blurry room. A gleeful burst of laughter gave rise to goose pimples on his arms, and he issued an angry order. "Come out and face me demoness!"

"Now now..." A voice playfully purred. "No need to get angry, my darling little Necromancer." A figure in green moved towards him, and except for the rustle of clothing, made no other sound as she walked. "I've come to help you, Lezard Valeth."

"So you know my name, big deal." Lezard's hand was groping at the table top, searching for his glasses. He refused to sound impressed, even over the fact that this female has gotten past his monsters.

"I know more than just your name." She reached out with her hand, pushing the spectacles into his fumbling fingers. 'I know a great many things about you, your past, present, and future."

"Oh, is this the part where you announce I have no future because you have come to kill me?" He asked sarcastically, putting on his glasses. He let out a small gasp, eyes widening in appreciation of the beauty before him. She was five foot eight in height, with long pale orange hair cut down to her waist. She had green eyes, and full pouty blood red lips. A gold circlet surrounded her head, with rubies and cobalt stones for ornaments. She wore a long sleeved tight fitting green dress with black stitching, the hemline stopping just at the ankles, revealing black boots. She wore a black cape over the back of the dress, but the most impressive aspect of her was her bustline. While her neck was covered by the dress' material, the material wrenched open to reveal her large breasts. The two fleshy mounds seem to quiver with each movement, looking as though they might spill free at any moment.

"I see you are definitely dressed to kill." Lezard said, regaining his composure. "But I will not be distracted by your tartish outfit!" His aura flared, probing at hers, seeking to judge the depth of power she held in her body. He barely started the inquiry with the slightest of touches, before power backlashed into him, sending him flying across the room to crash into a bookcase. Books spilled down on his body, and to his credit he did not cry out in pain. "What...what are you?" Lezard demanded, from his spot on the floor.

"I think you already know." She stared down at him, and watched as realization dawned in his amethyst colored eyes.

"You're a God..." He whispered in awe.

"Goddess actually." She corrected him, leaning down over him. Lezard's breath quickened as he was literally eye to eye with her chest. He was barely aware of her hands hooking under his shoulders, the Goddess easily lifting him off the floor.

"But WHICH Goddess are you?" Lezard asked, as she set him down.

"I'm upset." She pouted. "Don't you recognize the ruler of Nifleheim?"

"Queen Hel." Lezard stated, wondering if his time was finally up, and she had come to personally deliver him into eternal torture because of his recent crimes.

Hel laughed, chest bouncing. "No, you are not going to Nifleheim today, sweet man." She patted his face with her hands, noticing how worried he appeared at her words. And indeed Lezard was, for the Goddess Hel had only said he was safe at the moment, she didn't say he would escape the fires of her realm when he did eventually die. Which to Lezard meant all the more reason he must become a God to be exempt from the rules the Afterlife would inflict on him.

"So little to say? And normally you're so talkative Lezard." She laughed again, turning her back on him. "Perhaps you hit your head harder than you thought." She picked up some his notes, and Lezard had to exert all of his will power to keep from snatching them away. He absolutely hated it when someone touched his things!

Hel perused through the papers, skimming over the paragraphs until she found the word she was looking for. "A homunculus eh?" She turned to smirk at him. "You naughty little boy. Don't you know the Gods have forbidden the making of such things?"

"So that's it." Lezard's face hardened. "You were sent here to deliver divine punishment for my crimes against Nature?"

"Oh my, you really aren't familiar with my area of expertise." To his relief she set down his notes and slowly walked towards him, hips swaying. "I like bad, evil is what turns me on." She leaned against the side of his body, running a hand through his hair, as she blew into his ear. "You have no respect for rules set by either mortals or Gods. You take what you want, kill without hesitation..."

"You uh...you came here to tell me you are pleased with my actions?" Lezard said in disbelief, keenly aware of her body pressing against his, sending delightful tingles through his skin. She let out a laugh, kissing his earlobe. He jumped when her teeth bit down, drawing a trickle of blood.

"I like you very much Lezard." She abruptly pulled away, tongue licking at her lips. "So much in fact I came to offer my services with the homunculus."

"I find it hard to believe that a Divine Being would do something like this out of the goodness of her heart." His eyes narrowed, as he demanded, "Why are you really showing so much of an interest in my homunculus?"

"Fine, I will be truthful to you. To do this favor would be mutually beneficial to both of us." stated Hel.

"Hmph..." scoffed Lezard. "How exactly would this help you?"

"Because it will help me get rid of a rival." Hel explained. "Oh...I could strike at the All Mother directly, but then I would have the Asgardians after my head for all eternity. Your homunculus offers me a chance to get rid of her, without killing, nor would it implicate me in any way."

"It sounds like YOU need MY help more badly than I need yours." Lezard said boldly, a smirk on his face. Hel turned away so he wouldn't see the anger that flared on her face at his words.

"It's...the only chance YOU have to acquire the All Mother." Hel replied at last. "You will find it even harder to trap her now that she is the single most powerful immortal in all of the nine realms. And it will be impossible to trap something that has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" repeated Lezard. Inwardly he thought, _Shit!_ He had never considered the possibility that the Valkyrie could be killed.

Hel smirked at the distress on the Necromancer's face. "Still want to refuse my help?"

"You would really risk the wrath of the other Gods if I thwart you in this?"

"It would be a small price to pay to see that bitch dead." Hel retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you must decide, and you must do it quickly. Her fate is in your hands, will she live on as a mortal, or she will die?" The expression on the sorcerer's face was stony, silence his only reply. Hel's teeth flashed as she smiled open mouthed at him. "Perhaps this will be the incentive you need." She put her hands together, a glow of light appearing between her fingers. Lezard watched as she slowly pulled them apart, the light growing impossible to stare at.

"Gaze upon your love's face..." The Queen of Nifleheim told him, knowing that upon looking at the All Mother's visage, he would be putty in Hel's hands. The light dimmed, becoming more tolerable, and Lezard cautiously lowered his hands. His breath stilled as he gazed upon the Goddess, a warm smile on her face as she looked at something beyond the illusion's range. Her silver hair was braided in it's familiar style, a white summer dress in place of the blue armor he was so used to seeing her in.

"Valkyrie..." He whispered, failing to notice the predatory look in Hel's eyes. She cast the illusion at him, the Goddess face barreling towards his, only to evaporate into nothing upon touching his skin. "Bring her back!" He demanded angrily. "Or else I'll..." His right hand rose, the red glow hinting at a powerful spell about to be cast.

"I cannot do that." Hel said, unfazed by his threat. "Only YOU can make the illusion a realty."

Lezard hesitated, hand still glowing. It had been many months since he had gazed upon so accurate vision of the Valkyrie's loveliness. Ever since he had lost the Philosopher's Stone, he had to rely on memory, and the homunculus he had crafted. "All right, damn you! I'll make the bargain with you." Why did he feel like he was signing away his soul to this foul temptress? He let out a chuckle, knowing he had been damned long before this.

"Excellent." Hel hissed, holding out her hand. He cautiously took hold of it, her fingers grasping him in a vise like grip. "Now the transference begins." She said, her aura flaring into view, a twisted black thing, with spots of red splattered all over it. Those spots zoomed together, forming a medium sized blob. As one they traveled down her arm, entwining onto Lezard's. The pain was immense, the Necromancer falling to his knees, sweat dripping down his face. "Just a little more to go." Hel said soothingly, watching as the blob separated into several pieces, attaching themselves into his arms, and over his face.

Lezard would have fallen flat on the floor if not for Hel holding him up like he was a ragdoll. His eyes were tightly shut, glasses askew on his face, as a pounding headache attacked him. It was only when blood started pouring out of his nose, did the evil Goddess release him, and then he did fall. Gasping and wheezing, tears in his eyes, Lezard was grateful for the cool tile on the floor. It helped ease the fire burning throughout his body.

"It is done." Lezard merely grunted at Hel's words, eyes locked on the boots before his face. "Make sure the homunculus is ready, crafted to your liking." She told him, a peal of laughter accompanying her words. "You will only get one try at this, so DO NOT SCREW IT UP!!" The last of her words screamed at him like a banshee's wailing, and he heard a tingling sound, as the feet vanished. The Goddess Hel had finished with him, leaving him all alone in the study. Lezard promptly fainted with relief for this was a brief escape from his pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Asgard it was always a beautiful summer day, the sky only darkening and letting loose with a flood of rain when the unthinkable happened. The death of a God. During the massacre caused by Loki, the sky had bled rain for many days, a sign that even the sky wept over the loss of Lord Odin.

But that was in the past---however recent the events might have occurred, everyone was getting on with their lives. Or trying to. Lenneth had been surprised to learn how nervous she was over spending the day with Lucian. She found herself feeling she was doing this more to get away from the rigors of office, than to spend time with him. And that worried her. He was supposed to be the love of her life---one of them anyway. The last time she had been mortal, she had been known as Platina, and Lucian had been her childhood romance. One he apparently never gotten over, his heart crying out for her in his moment of death.

At first things had been blissful between them, but as she became more involved in ruling her people, she found the distance widening between them. It was not just the difference between a mortal and a Goddess, but also that they appeared to have little to next to nothing in common. But she preserved in the relationship, saying she owed it to him for being her rock that allowed her to be able to face Loki and win.

"Platina!" Lucian waved a hand before her eyes. "No thinking about work today."

She blinked, focusing in on the boy before her. "I'm sorry Lucian...my mind tends to wander a lot lately."

"That's all right, as long as you only think about me--about us." Lucian told her, eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"I will." She said, smiling weakly back at him. "It's just..."

"Care for some desert?" He interrupted, holding a plate with some sort of chocolate pastry on it.

She took it from him, even though a God had no need for food. It was something they indulged in, merely for the taste, for a Divine Being never grew hungry. She speared the pastry with her fork, taking a delicate bite of the chocolate richness. "Hmm...this is good." She said truthfully.

"I knew you would like it, Platina. It was your favorite food when you were mortal." He told her, chewing happily away on the pastry.

"Lucian..." She set down the plate. "We've been over that before...my name is not Platina, it's Lenneth."

"You'll always be Platina to me." He replied, avoiding her eyes.

Lenneth sighed. Did he really see her as the helpless child she had been so many years ago? "But Lenneth is who I am NOW." She tried to be patient with him, but the name debate was a sore issue between them. "My life as Platina wasn't what I would call a pleasant memory. It was full of hardship and abuse, and I rather forget about the fourteen years I wasted as that pathetic mortal."

Lucian set down his plate with an audible thump, his eyes angry. "It was a waste to you?!" He demanded. "All of it?! Even time spent with ME?!"

Lenneth's mouth dropped open in shock. "I...I didn't mean it that way." She said honestly, not having meant to insult him. "I just..."

"Just didn't like being a pathetic mortal like I was born as?" He said accusingly.

"Lucian, no!" She protested. "I didn't..." He interrupted her, talking over her words. "Face it Lenneth, " His use of her name caused her to wince. "You're as stuck up as the other Gods when it comes to dealing with beings lesser than you!"

"No, that's not true!" Lenneth cried, but Lucian wasn't bothering to listen to her. Instead he stood up, and told her, "All this time, I thought I knew you!" And then stomped away, ignoring her pleas for him to come back, to listen to her.

Lenneth was shaking with barely suppressed rage as she glared at his retreating back. How could he say such things to her? How could he jump to such insane conclusions? _Damn him! _She thought dropping to lay flat on her back, not caring if the grass stained her pristine white dress. She laid her left arm over her eyes, blocking out the brightness of the sun, wishing it would rain, the water being able to wash away all her problems. For too long she had been mentally tired, stress coming at her from all sides. Until she became the All Mother she had not realized a God could experience stress. Now she dealt with it on a daily basis, grateful that she couldn't experience the migraines mortals constantly suffered from.

_If only I could get away from it all. _She thought, knowing such a wish was foolish. It was impossible for the All Mother to delegate power to another, only with her death would a new God be chosen as worthy to the throne. Letting out an angry scream, she pounded her fist into the grass, her hand denting it's impression into the soil. "I never asked to be the leader of the Gods..." She whispered, a sob rising in her chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon leaving the Necromancer alone in his tower, the cruel Goddess known as Hel returned to Nifleheim. Here the land was chiseled all from the stony underground of the Earth beneath Midgard, with huge chambers carved inside caves. The light of the never ending fires kept the world cloaked in red hues, the screams of the damned rising in a musical salute to the talented torturers she had in her employ. Hel walked through this realm, feeding off the suffering, a hungry look on her face. She ignored all the greetings from her subjects, the monsters that prowled this ream being enough to make one go insane merely upon looking at one directly in it's face.

"Taking the long way home?" A black clad figure appeared at her side, it's face hooded, giving the appearance of being a common wraith.

"I need a bit of appetizer after lending so much energy to that twisted wizard." The Goddess replied, glancing at the creature that walked beside her.

"OUR energy you mean." He corrected her, surely there was a scowl underneath that hood. "I supplied the greater amount, and unlike you I have no way to recharge myself."

"Soon my love. Soon." Hel whispered, taking hold of his hand. She teleported them both to her private chambers, and it was only when they were sure that they were alone did the wraith eased back his hood. His hair was a light gray, at times appearing completely white, his eyes were also gray. But he was by no means an old man. His face still looked the physical age of one in his forties, with only a few frown lines for wrinkles. Once he been a man of great power, a God---THE God, who all others must bow to. But that was before he struck down by Loki, left for dead, mourned and soon forgotten.

"My full powers won't be restored fast enough for my liking." Odin, the former Lord of the Gods told her, his voice sounding soft and weak. "Everytime that traitorous bitch Lenneth uses her powers, more of mine is drained. I fear if we do not dispose of her soon, I will die, or even worse, become mortal!"

"It won't happen my Lord. I won't let it." She told him, eyes blazing with passion. "Soon the wizard will dispose of the threat the All Mother presents, and WE shall take up the throne." She took hold of his hands, bringing one towards her face. Neither of them had ever thought they would fall into bed with their sworn enemy, but this how desperation works in forging odd alliances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard worked diligently in his lab, trembling hands running over the homunculus' body over and over again. Was the nose too pointy? The eyes too wide, the eyebrows too bushy? Everything had to be perfect, for the Goddess would soon be his!

Even as he worked, a dull pounding was in his head, the migraine trying to rend him invalid, delay him from claiming his prize. He slowly went over the preparations, wishing he could take something to relieve the pain. But it might make his mind fuzzy, unable to concentrate, or even worse, interfere with the power bestowed upon him by the Goddess Hel.

This time he had sacrificed a human girl, a pretty little thing dressed in the robes of a student from Flenceberg academy. She had raven black hair, with brown eyes, filled with fright. How she had screamed as he plunged the knife into her heart, watching the life drain out of her face as she went limp in Zephyr's arms. It was her blood that was being pumped into the homunculus body. Her blood that decorated the alter, staining the homunculus' back red.

The herbs were mixed and crushed, coating the appropriate chakra points. The spells of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water being used to work the body into a semblance of life. And finally Holy met Dark in a spell of summoning, his aura being emptied of the energy Hel had given him, boosting the summons. Upon being drained of the power of a God he dropped to the flood, weakened, and feeling his migraine slowly start to dissipate.

His eyes were wide and hopeful as he watched the spell envelope the body, before shooting up through his ceiling into the sky. He held his breath at seeing this new aspect to the spell, now knowing why it had never worked before. He, alone did not have the strength to reach Asgard through any means. But with the support of a Goddess, the spell was now amplified a hundred fold.

A glittering purple light speeded down the shaft of the spell, moving with the speed a behemoth traveled when it slipped into a beserker rage. The purple light circled the body, separating into wisps of smoke that went in through all openings. The body twitched, the chest rising as oxygen was forced into it.

Lezard watched with pleased awe as the homunculus sat up, it's body glittering with the incandescent light of a God, it's aura forming from the remaining purple energy. The head turned slightly towards him, and he watched as the blue eyes went from cold and unlife like to awareness. Her facial muscles twitched, blue eyes narrowing into suspicion as she frowned at her surroundings. She held up her hands before her face, flexing the fingers, even as the glow faded away, still leaving her beautiful, but completely mortal. The All Mother was no more...

T.B.C.


	3. Three

I don't own the characters in this fic. If I did, Valkyrie Profile would be a little different from the game we all know and love. However I won't contest the rights to Badrach, Lucian and Gandar. They're just plain icky. Lezard, Lenneth and all the rest are all properties of Tri Ace and Enix. This fiction is meant as no infringement on copy rights, purely for recreational purposes.

----Michelle

Lenneth let out a surprised cry as her surroundings twisted and turned, the vibrant colors of the meadow smearing together, leaving her wrapped in a cocoon of colors, blue, green, and brown the predominate shades. The world around her seem to be moving at the speed of a cyclone, leaving her dizzy and gasping for breath. She tried to scramble to her feet, to run away, but her limbs felt trapped in molasses, keeping her pinned to the grass.

"Lucian!!" She screamed, the howling of the wind blocking out her cries. "Freya! Einherjar, I have need of you! Come to my side!" But there was no answer, her voice sounded whisper soft even to herself. She felt a sharp pain in her body, it's intensity similar to that time her sister Hrist had attempted to destroy her astral form. "NO!" She had enough time to think, _What's going on?!_ before she passed out into darkness.

When next she awoke, Lenneth was elsewhere, still trapped in the dark, unable to see. Panicked filled her as she realized her eyes were open but blind. "What's happening to me?" No reply came, leaving Lenneth to wonder if she had said that aloud or merely thought it. She gasped for air, confused by this need to breathe. She forcibly took in a deep breath of oxygen, feeling her lungs expand, greedily taking in nourishment. Breathing now, slowly in and out, other smells came to her, the scent of flowers and dirt, the enticing smell of the newly blossomed apple tree were gone, replaced by the stench of chemicals, and the burnt smell of magic recently used. Other signs let her know she was no longer in the meadow, the lack of a breeze to stir the air around her, no warm sunlight against her skin, only cold, hard stone underneath her naked body.

_Have I been taken prisoner?_ Lenneth wondered, slowly sitting up. Even that simple movement hurt, she biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. Her body felt strange to her, alien, like it was reluctant to follow her commands. She brought up her hands to her face, tentatively touching her skin. She thought she heard laughter, male and excited. She sharply turned her face in the direction she assumed it came from. A pinpoint of light broke through the inky blackness, widening until she could see her blurry surroundings. Lenneth fluttered her eyelids as her vision slowly came into focus, seeing stone and mortar bricks, one foot in length by two feet wide, making up a wall that curved, making a continuos circle around the room. She was in a tower, someone's laboratory by the looks of all the potions scattered about, some in beakers, some in tubes spilling onto the floor. Naked female figures hung suspended in air tight containers of water, their hair and features mirror images of her own. Monstrous creatures lay on similar slabs such as the one Lenneth was perched on, cut wide open, their insides spilled out, waiting for further dissection.

She continued to look around, her eyes landing on a man dressed in an open green jacket, the front of a mustard yellow shirt peeking out from beneath it. He had on loosely fitting brown pants, gloves on his hand matching it's shade. A belt with several pouches was slung over his hips, a dark green sash around his waist, while a hard piece of tan leather hung down from it. It was dyed with lavender and brown symbols and fell over his front for added protection over his groin. He had a vivid purple cape over his shoulders, the ends of it in tatters from one close call to many.

His face was that of a young man, perhaps a few years older than Lenneth's Lucian. His hair was a rich brown color, cut short in the back, with the tops and his bangs grown long to messily fall over his eyes and ears. He wore spectacles, the light reflecting off the glass making it hard for Lenneth to see his eyes. She had a feeling they would offer no comfort, as his mouth twisted into a leer, body vibrating with excitement.

"Lady Valkyrie." He said gleefully, bending slightly from the waist in a mocking bow. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"YOU!!" Lenneth hissed, confusion turning to hatred at the sound of his voice. She knew that voice well, it made her skin crawl. "Defiler of Souls, you shall pay for your crimes!" Lenneth pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Ah, I see you remember me, my Lady." He grinned, taking a step towards her.

"How could I forget the evil you have done Necromancer!" Lenneth twisted on the alter, crouching so that one knee was pressed flat against the stone, while the other was bent before her. It was a defensive pose, but one she could easily spring forward from to attack the smirking wizard. "I see it was a mistake to not strike you down sooner. Well THAT can be easily remedied." She bent her right elbow against her chest, hand clenching into a fist that grasped at the air. She concentrated hard, but nothing happened. "Where's my sword?!" She cried out in frustration.

More laughter from Lezard, as he watched her try to use her powers, only to fail again and again. "What have you done to me?!" Lenneth demanded, eyes frantic at the loss of her divine powers.

"So glad you've asked. Tell me Lady Valkyrie, do you remember the last time you were here?" He asked, stopping a few inches away from his beautiful guest.

"Yes, you had just murdered the school teacher and her husband." She replied, the memories of their first encounter adding to her agitated state.

"It was also when you destroyed all of the vessels I created. As you can see..." He swung out his arm in a wide gesture, encompassing the whole room. "I have been busy making up for the loss you caused me."

"What does that have to do with me?" She didn't take her eyes off him, feeling a ball of tension root it's way through her body.

"I think you already know, dear Valkyrie." His voice was smug, his eyes behind the glasses running over her naked form. He had seen nearly a hundred homunculus crafted after his beloved in such a state, but this was special, more arousing to see the flesh given life, the Goddess animating it, giving it personality. "Remember I said I would have you as my lover."

"Gods and mortals cannot fall in love." She said automatically, her problematic romance with Lucian doing little to change her thoughts about that particular situation.

"Then it is a good thing you are no longer a Divine Being." He told her, still smirking in that infuriating manner of his.

"Wh...what did you say?" Lenneth asked, praying silently that it was not possible, let it please be just a nightmare.

"You're mortal Valkyrie, stripped of your Godhood..."

"And left at your mercy." She interrupted, trying to stop her rising terror, to keep from screaming.

"When you put it that way..." Lezard paused, pretending to think over her words. "Yes."

Lenneth let out a wordless howl of outrage, body unbending as she stood up on the table. She lashed out with her leg, the sole of her foot connecting with his chest, making him stumble backwards, her strength no longer capable of knocking him to the ground. Seeing that, she backward flipped off the altar, feeling something wrench free of her arm, splattering blood about as the tube continued to pump the sacrifice's blood into the air. "You will pay for this insult!" Lenneth snarled, hair falling around her body like a cloak, offering a small amount of protection from Lezard's eyes.

"Okay...I can see that was the wrong thing to say..." Lezard said, hands up in a placating manner as he approached the stone table. "I apologize Lady Valkyrie...now is not the time to be playing games and making jokes."

"I don't give a damn about your apologies!" Lenneth hissed, feeling small comfort to have the heavy stone between them. "You can go to Nifleheim

for all I care!" Her eyes blazed with fury, as Lezard's lips quirked into a smile, giving her the feeling she had missed a joke. "Necromancer!" She slammed her hands against the altar with as much force as she could muster, displeased to see that the stone didn't even get a crack in it. "You restore me to my former self immediately, or I will bring down all of Asgard on your miserable head!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible dear Valkyrie." Lezard gave a slight shake of his head. "Believe me when I say, I have not yet discovered the secret of turning a mortal into a God. If I had I would have gone TO you, instead of taking you away from your home by force."

"I would never allow the travesty of you becoming a God to go unchallenged." retorted Lenneth. "You cannot hold me prisoner indefinitely. The others will be looking for me, and when they find me----"

"You mean IF they find you." Lezard said, fingers sliding back into place his glasses. "They will be looking for a God, not a mortal. Your human energy signature won't even show up on their radar. Most likely they will never discover what happened to you."

Lenneth's mouth opened and closed several times as she processed this information. "No..." She whispered, feeling her eyes grow moist. They had to find her--rescue her from this mad man. "Valkyrie...I realize this is a lot to take in...perhaps you would like to rest, let sleep take off some of the edge to your shock." She couldn't stand to hear his voice, hear him trying to sound soothing and comforting to her. She glanced this way and that, looking for something--a weapon, a way to escape---and noticed the chemicals lying in reach of her.

Lezard was slowly edging around the table, talking in a soft baritone, trying to keep the former Goddess calm. He saw her as a wild thing, needing to be caught and tamed. Suddenly she dashed to the left, feet slipping on the slick floor, as she stumbled-slid towards one of the many tables in his lab. Her fingers closed around vials, and she began hurling them at him, shouting curses all the while.

Lezard turned to the side, bringing up his cloak for protection. A sizzling sound was heard, one of the chemicals eating through the coarse material. Glass broke around him, shards and multi colored fluid decorating him and the floor. "Valkyrie STOP!!"

"Hel spawn!" Lenneth cried, still hurling things at him. "Wretched sorcerer!"

"Valkyrie please..." He pleaded, trying his best not to lose his temper. "Will you just calm---"

"Since you are an unholy half-man that was hatched from Nidhogg's dung, you have no right to ask me anything!" This time she had found the rock he had been using as a paper weight. It rebounded off his hip, and Lezard winced. _That's going to leave a mark._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Lezard bellowed, when something hard slammed into the base of his neck. His hand came up glowing, white and blue currents playing on his palm. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the tailbone of a Lesser Dragon clatter to the floor. _Wonderful! She's wrecking my experiments now!_ He thought moodily, even as he yelled out, "Lightning Bolt!" Three bolts of crackling electricity shout out of his hand into the air, circling around each other as they barreling towards the enraged woman. Lenneth let out a scream as the lightening slammed into her body, bringing her down to her knees. Her limbs felt heavy, and she struggled to not give in to the urge to pass out.

"I'm sorry I had to do that..." Lezard was at her side, kneeling down to look her in the face. "But you were being unreasonable..." He reached up with a hand to brush back the strands of silver that had fallen across her face, tucking the silk like hair behind her ears. His hand returned to her face, caressing her cheek, fingers slowly trailing down to touch her lips. It was then that she moved, snapping her teeth at his fingers, reminding him she was still dangerous.

"Okay..." He said, having pulled back his hand. "I get that, no touching. You're not ready for it."

Looking away from him, Lenneth let out a humorless laugh. "You really ARE crazy if you think I'll EVER let you touch me."

"Things have a way of changing." He told her quietly, hands reaching for the clasp of his cloak. The rustle of clothing made her look back at him, just in time to see him place the cloak over her shoulders. Without a word of thanks, Lenneth took hold of the ends, pulling it tight against her body. It was reassuring to the young woman to have something to cover up her nudity.

"Come on." Lezard stood up, hands at his side. "I'll take you to your room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm..." murmured Hel, rolling onto her side. She reached out with her arm, seeking to cuddle against her lover's side, instead being met with an empty bed. "Odin?" She opened her eyes, a small frown on her face.

"I'm here Hel." He said quietly from across the room.

"Come back to bed." Hel said, languidly stretching her arms up over her head. The covers slid down, leaving her naked from the waist up.

"I'm not tired." Odin replied, a wry smile on his face, as he watched her slide forward to the edge of the bed. "I wasn't speaking about getting any sleep." She told him with a smile, slinking towards him. "Wait..." She drew back, pushing playful flirtation aside to study him carefully. He was dressed in a short black robe, lounging on the love seat, a glass of brandy in his hand. "Something's different..." Odin merely smiled at her, not offering any information. "You've changed somehow..." She crossed the last steps to him and upon reaching his side, she inhaled deeply, filling her nose with his scent. "Ah ha!" Her eyes gleamed, a crafty smile on her face. "You've grown stronger. There's more power radiating off of you."

"Yes." Odin smirked. "It appears our wizard friend proved useful after all."

"Lenneth is gone." Hel said with satisfaction. "Then it's time to rally the troops. Nifleheim's forces can be ready to leave for Asgard by morning."

"Let's not be too hasty, my pet." Odin said, drawing Hel into his lap. "If we make our move too soon, then they may suspect we had something to do with Lenneth's disappearance."

"So let them think that." Hel shrugged her shoulders. "They would not dare go against the All Father."

"Ah, my sweet. I fear you may be wrong in that matter." Odin told her. "There will be some who would resist my return, and more others who would be against my bringing you and your people to live in Asgard."

"Any such opposition I will crush." Hel swore.

"I believe you shall my dear. But until I am completely reenergized, we will wait." It was not a plea, but a command he gave her. "Let the Asgardians worry a while longer...let them become distracted by the search for Lenneth, so much so it will lead to their ruin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A subdued Lenneth walked a few steps behind Lezard, hands tightly clutching the cloak as though it were her only lifeline through the chaos she found herself in. She tried to memorize the route he led her on, but found it near impossible to do so. There were too many twists and turns, the corridors all looking alike, bereft of any adornments, windows too few and far in between. There was also many doors, leading to where--or what, she did not know. Lenneth wasn't even sure she wanted to discover the other unpleasant secrets the Necromancer might have hidden in his tower.

Lezard wasn't saying much, gripping a torch in his hand. His emotions were at war with each other, leaving him a turbulent mess that didn't know what to think. He was more than happy to have finally caught the Goddess, he was ecstatic! But there was also disappointment---he had foolishly indulged himself in fantasies where the Goddess would immediately fall in his arms, love and adoration in her heart for him. On one level he had known she was bound to be angry over what he had done, but information gleaned from his deceased "friend" Mystina's trashy romance novels assured him she'd get over it. And then there was anxiety, just because he had her now, didn't mean he'd get to keep her. His determination would have to be enough to get her to change her mind about him. How he would go about doing that, he did not know...

"Here we are." Lezard said, his voice loudly breaking through the silence, causing a startled Lenneth to jump. He brought out a ring of keys, slipping one into the lock. He turned it, and the door let out an ominous creaking sound as it swung inwards. "Ladies first." Lezard said with a smile, gesturing her on ahead of him.

She looked at him, face blank of emotion, before squeezing past him into the room. Their fronts brushed together, bringing up a static of electricity that had them both staring into each other's eyes. It lasted only a second or two, before Lenneth uttered a, "Hmph!" and turned her nose upwards, walking on ahead of him. Lezard let out a sigh, and placed the torch in a metal holder--one of many that lined the walls of the hallway. "Illumi--nata!" He commanded, the room lighting up far better with magic than a torch could ever hope to accomplish.

Lenneth kept her back to him, studiously ignoring his presence. Instead she gazed around the room, the walls made of the same stone and mortar of the rest of the tower. They were large blankets hanging over the walls in an attempt to keep out some of the cold air the stones trapped. They were a deep burgundy, with black lines that made a complete track around the border three times. A crest of some sort was in the center, one of it's symbols she recognized as the one for alchemy, the other necromancy.

Beige wall to wall carpeting was on the floor, she was ankle deep in it's plush fibers. A large, four poster bed of oak wood was in the center of the room, gauzy white sheets hanging off the top, adding insulation in the winter, keeping out mosquitos in the summer. There was also some other furniture in the room. A large armoire pushed into the upper right corner, a mirror vanity a few feet away. A small table big enough to seat only two people was over to the left, an empty vase on it's top. There was two doors in this room, the one she had just entered, and the one Lezard was now heading towards.

"I'm going to draw you bath." He explained, and she heard the sound of water sloshing into the tub. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, standing just outside it's border, silently watching Lezard work the pump. It was a large ivory bathtub, looking as though there was enough room to lay down in it. Clawed golden feet kept it suspended off the ground, a drain on the floor to soak up any spilled water.

Upon finishing filling the tub, he stepped back and chanted softly. "Fire..." A warm red glow lit up the still water, before fading back to it's naturally color. Pulling his hand free of it's glove, he dipped his fingers into the water. "Perfect temperature." He told Lenneth. "Not too hot, and not too cold."

She merely cocked her head to the side, still giving him that expressionless look. He stifled his sighs, and pointed at the towels that were placed on the lid of the toilet. "You can use those to dry off." Lenneth just stood there, appearing to try to bore holes through his body with her eyes.

"Or...I could assist you." He smirked, trying to get some sort of rise out of her. "I've been told I have excellent hands. I could even soap up those hard to reach places..." He trailed off, the aloofness of the Goddess sparking into anger. It's intensity stilled Lezard's tongue from making any further insinuating remarks.

"Leave." She ordered. He decided not to argue, pausing only long enough to whisper in her ear. "So the former Goddess is still capable of speech." He lightly ran his fingers through her long mane of hair, letting it slide away from his as he left the bathroom. She whirled around slamming the door, sorely disappointed to have missed hitting any body parts. "I hate him." Lenneth whispered to herself, leaning against the door. "No...hate isn't a strong enough word to describe what I feel for him." She listened intently, and only when she heard the outer door close, the wizard locking it behind him, did she step towards the tub. The cloak fell onto the floor, Lenneth easing herself into the water. She gripped the bar of soap in her hands, working it into a fine lather, almost viciously attacking her skin with it. She scrubbed hard at her skin, as though that could wash away the mortality the Necromancer had bestowed on her.

When she emerged from the tub, her skin felt raw, looking pinkish. She wound a towel around her hair, another around her body. She cautiously opened the bathroom door, making sure no one was in the room before she stepped out. Clothing had been laid out for her, a gray dress with matching slippers. Ignoring them, she slid naked under the covers, and soon after fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um...okay...the world of the game certainly didn't look like they would have modern plumbing, but for conveyance sake (And less of an ick factor.) this fic does indeed give toilets instead of a bucket. Or having to run to an outhouse. Maybe it's a bit weird to have that modern invention mixed in with a tub and sink you have to pump manually, but hey...it's my fic, I'm exerting my power as the author to set it up this way. -


	4. Four

I don't own the characters in this fic. If I did, Valkyrie Profile would be a little different from the game we all know and love. However I won't contest the rights to Badrach, Lucian and Gandar. They're just plain icky. Lezard, Lenneth and all the rest are all properties of Tri Ace and Enix. This fiction is meant as no infringement on copy rights, purely for recreational purposes.

----Michelle

The outside courtyard was filled with Einherjar, mostly men, but a few gifted women were among their ranks. They were all of the sword class, forged steel their constant companion as they strove to better their combat skills. The Gods demanded their Einherjar stay fast to constant training and vigilance, for war could break out at any moment between the nine realms.

Lucian leaned against the ivory walls, a hand over his head in an attempt to filter out the rays of the blazing sun. Occasionally a stray arrow would launch itself over the outside wall, usually implanting itself into the ground, but at times nicking a soldier. A sheepish sorry would be offered from the other side of the wall, a clear indication that a new Einherjar had not quite mastered his aim with the bow and arrow before he had died.

Lucian ignored this, choosing instead to stare off into space, his thoughts taken root elsewhere...Sullen and quiet, the blonde haired youth had not much to say today, even when the class' instructor sought to constantly belittle his form and movement during the day's warm up exercises. His blue eyes flickered toward the center of the ring, where two men were engaged in a duel. Belenus, his wavy brown hair tousled, lunged forward, swinging his sword at a sharp right angle. His opponent blocked it, but was pushed backwards by several steps. The man didn't have time to counter, could only keep on the defensive, as the nobleman continued to press his advantage.

"Good Belenus..." The instructor praised, an almost fond look in her eyes as she watched her prize pupil work. "But quit toying with him, just finish him off." It was the Valkyrie Hrist who was their strict task master, having little to say to those she considered the weaknesses of the sword troops. She was cold and callous, not prone to taking small comforts for herself, be it something as simple as a smile, or taking a day to herself to spend with friends. _Friends. _Lucian thought._ I wonder if the cruel Goddess even has any. _Hrist seemed driven by only one thing, Silmeria, and was determined to whip her troops into shape so she could storm Brams castle, and take her youngest sister back from the Vampire Lord.

Sisters...she had two...the striking resemblance she bore to Lenneth was not lost on Lucian. Her hair was like darkness itself, long ebony locks that flowed down pass her back, the ends twining together to form a a braid. Not only did she have a hairstyle similar to Lenneth, but the armor was an exact match, only the coloring differing. Smokey black metal molded to her chest, snaking down to protect her stomach and lower back. Ankle length white skirts, flashes of her thighs appearing through the slits, and a feathered helm rested on her head. While knee high metal boots, and matching arm guards completed her outfit.

She turned towards him, and Lucian studied her face, noting how her features were more severe than Lenneth's. Hrist's cheekbones more defined, nose set at a sharp angle, her dark eyes had a dead look to them. The way she moved reminded him of a cobra poised to strike, an unspoken threat to all that this was a woman you never wanted to have angry at you.

Someone's elbow nudged his side, and Lucian blinked. "What?" He hissed in a whisper, angry to be drawn away from his private musings. A man with black hair, short and spiky nodded towards the ring. "The Goddess has called your name three times already...you don't want to give her cause to come here and fetch you personally."

"The Heavens forbid..." Lucian said, stifling the urge to grimace. He pushed away from the wall, walking faster than normal. Hrist had one hand on her hip as she glowered at him, booted foot tapping impatiently on the cobblestones. "I would hope you will be more aware on an actual battlefield. You will have no friends to keep you from day dreaming, only the feel of a sword sinking into your flesh, the sudden pain alerting you to the fact you innards are spilling out onto the ground." She said this loudly, voice carrying out in the open area for all to hear. There was hesitant, nervous laughter, they not liking the mental images the Goddess brought up when admonishing one of their own.

"I'm sorry Goddess." Lucian said, eyes cast down. She turned her back on him, black braid bouncing behind her. "You there..." She crooked her fingers in a 'come here' motion. Gold armor glinting in the sunlight, a mountain of a man stepped forward, towering over them all by at least two feet. His sword was out, hefted over his shoulder as he walked towards the ring. It would seem the massive girth of this man would more suitable to wield an axe in battle, than the thin little blade he carried. His head was shaven bald, only long strands of hair in the back remained, gathered in a long black ponytail.

"Your opponent." Hrist smirked, and Lucian wondered whether she was punishing him for spacing out in class, or just being vindictive because of his relationship with Lenneth. A romance that seemed to have ended before it ever got a chance to properly start. Lucian bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on the giant's face. Mordack merely grunted in reply, a bored look in his brown eyes, feeling he was too good to waste his time on fighting with a mere boy.

"Anything goes match." Hrist said, and that was when Lucian decide she definitely had a vendetta against him. An anything goes match meant no rules, you could hurt---or BE hurt to any extent, needing not worry about reprieve. It was true that every night, before the feast in one of the halls of Vahalla, all the wounds Einherjar had earned in practice were magically healed. It didn't mean getting hurt still did not hurt like the dickens. It was something Lucian tried to avoid at all times, though looking at Mordak it didn't seem possible to come away from the encounter unwounded.

"Begin!" Hrist said, stepping outside the ring---a wide portion of land, that consisted of cobblestones making up a circular pattern over the dirt. As the two duelers started pacing, eyes locked on each other, Lucian slowly drew his sword from it's sheath, the noonday sun causing the steel to flash with it's reflected light. His blue eyes stared determinedly at the person in front of him. He feinted forward, Mordack bringing his sword down, his brute strength making Lucian's sword arm ache as steel met steel in a clash that brought up sparks. Lucian backed away, rolling his shoulder to shake off the mild annoyance from his arm. Mordack quickly closed the gap between them, large hammy fist cuffing him on the head, leaving the red clad fighter momentarily stunned. The feel of a sword digging into his shoulder was what shook the cloud of confusion away, his lips parting to let out a cry of pain. He met Mordack's eyes, and the giant slowly smiled, cruelly working the sword point around the open wound.

Gritting his teeth, Lucian switched hands, bringing his left arm up high. He swung the sword down in a slanting arc, aiming for Mordack's neck. The pain in his shoulder subsided somewhat, as the gold clad warrior hastily leaned back, Lucian's sword scraping across his chest plates. Lucian then kicked out with a leg, hoping to sweep the giant off his feet, but only succeeded in causing Mordack to stumble forward.

Hopping backward, Lucian bent his right elbow, the flat of his blade before his head, partly obscuring his face. His eyes seemed to gaze at Mordack's sword arm, and the giant responded to the misdirection as planned. He started to swing his sword to force Lucian to return to defensive tactics. Instead he met with air, as Lucian ducked, and dashed to his left. He let out a howl of pain as the youth's sword slipped in through the plates of his armor, gashing open his side. Mordack turned around, anger in his eyes, as Lucian pivoted on his foot, whirling around to flash a triumphant smirk. His expression froze as he gazed at something behind the giant, blue eyes widening as the air shimmered as though suffering from intense heat.

A green blur flew out of it, it's speed lightning fast, an enraged cry of "LUCIAN!!" accompanying the humming sound it made as it traveled. The blur slammed into Mordack, knocking him aside without coming to a stop, not even slowing down in the slightest. Lucian had time to make out long gold hair flipping wildly around an angry face, green eyes boring hatefully into his, before the Goddess of Fertility was upon him. Green eyes flashing with rage, just before her fist came up, landing an uppercut on Lucian's chin, as she demanded, "What did you do to Lenneth?!"

Lucian's head was bowed back on his neck, eyes giving him the view of the clear blue sky, as he reeled from the strength of the angry Goddess. He had barely registered her first question before she landed a blow to his stomach, snarling, "Where is she?! What have you done to her?"

"What are you talking about?!" Lucian demanded, bringing up his arms to block a round house kick from Freya. "I haven't seen Lenneth in days!"

"Liar!" A fierce slap across his face, brought Lucian to one knee.

"As amusing as this temper tantrum is..." Hrist snapped a hand around one of Freya's wrists, whirling the blonde around to face her. "I would like an explanation as to why you felt the need to interrupt my practice session, and attack one of MY warriors." A groan from Mordack, as he slowly sat up made her add, "Make that two of my warriors."

"Feh!" Freya snorted, yanking her hand free of Hrist's grip. "Do not interrupt me when I am in the middle of interrogating a suspect!"

"Suspect for what?" asked Hrist.

"For the disappearance of the All Mother!" Freya's words caused the gathered Einherjar to let out horrified gasps, whispers rapidly broke out, as they heatedly debated amongst themselves over the revelation the Goddess of Fertility had mistakenly announced for all to hear.

"Missing is she?" Hrist arched an eyebrow. "Sure she didn't just want to slip away for some private time?"

"And not tell anyone? Not tell ME?" Freya huffed angrily.

"Not if she wanted to ensure her little vacation would remain uninterrupted." Lucian said, slowly standing up, sword still gripped in his hand.

"I know for a fact Lenneth did not take off of her own free will!" Freya turned to glare at the blonde Einherjar. "She has vanished without a trace!"

"She's the All Mother...I'm sure Lenneth is capable of hiding her location..." Hrist said, voice sounding unsure.

"Maybe so, but still...there is wrongness in the air...a feeling of great loss...Haven't you felt it too, Hrist?" Freya continued to stare steely eyed at Lucian. "Even if she were to choose to isolate herself, we would still sense her presence...instead there is nothing...just emptiness..."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting..." It was the wrong thing to say, Freya launching forward to attack Lucian yet again.

"Idiot! Her divine aura is gone! Have you any idea what that means?!" She was swinging wildly, Lucian doing his best to dodge her attacks. "There is nothing of her, no mystical energy for the hounds to scent, not in all of the nine realms!" Lucian heard Hrist let out a shocked cry, "This cannot be!" It was more emotion than he had ever seen the Goddess display.

"She is gone, vanished without a trace!" Lucian seemed to be getting hit more often than not, and Goddess or no, he was not about to let Freya beat him to death. Not without a fight! Fingers gripping the sword hilt so tightly, he thought they would go numb, he slashed upwards, the sword between his and Freya's body. Even as she was driving her knee into his stomach, his sword sliced open her cheek, a thin trail of blood marring her otherwise perfect face.

She was more outraged than hurt, dropping him in order to finger the wound. Eyes narrowed as she fingered the cut, blood staining her fingertips. "You heathen bastard! You dare strike a Goddess?!" Freya demanded.

"Only in self defense." Lucian retorted, watching as the cut healed itself, within minutes Freya wouldn't even have a scar, it would be like she had never been hurt.

But Freya did not appear to be listening. "Infidel!" She disappeared, only to rematerialize several feet in front of him. She hovered in mid air, the golden top of her head just about even with the wall's tips. She brought up her hands before her, fingers flexing in complicated patterns, hair swirling wildly even though there was no wind currently in the courtyard. "Aerial Burst!!" Multi colored lights appeared around her arms, and placing them together, palm up, she directed the strike at Lucian.

Lucian began running even before the energy shot out towards him. He heard an explosion as it struck the ground, dirt and grass showering down onto him. "Aerial Burst!" The Goddess cried again, another shot forcing Lucian to drop down and roll out of the way.

"Critical Flare!" Lucian skidded to a halt before a small cluster of his comrades. Wild yells rang out, as they all began scattering to avoid the spread laser pattern Freya had hurled at her opponent. They all managed to barely get out of the way, the wall denting, and chunks breaking apart. A large piece of stone hit the youth in his back, bringing him down to his knees.

He heard the enraged Goddess call out, "Prepare to be cleansed! Divine Assault: Ether Strike!!" _Oh Shit!!_ Lucian managed to think, struggling to his feet. He could feel the immense heat of the energy blast she had fired off, sweat breaking out as it drew closer. A blinding, brilliant gold orb of energy slammed into him, pushing him through the wall. He bounced against the floor several times before coming to a stop between two warriors. "Lucian?" A surprised female voice asked. He rolled his eyes in the direction the voice came from, and saw a petite woman in white and gray armor standing over him. She had dirty blonde hair that was cropped close to her ears and back of her neck. _Jayle._ He thought, having the wind knocked out of him kept him from saying her name out loud. He saw another familiar face, the soldier's blue armor a slightly darker shade than that of his hair. Kashell, hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking as shocked as Jayle was.

"You're finished." Mocking laughter drew his attention to the gaping hole in the wall, Lucian struggling to lift his head. The Goddess of Fertility flew into the room, feet touching down on the tiles. Freya smiled in satisfaction, her eyes cold and cruel as she stalked towards Lucian.

"Freya, what is the meaning of this?" demanded the God Ull, who was currently in the midst of improving his Einherjar's fencing skills.

"Not now..." She curtly told him, watching as Lucian shakily got to his feet, open mouth panting desperately for air. "I'll fill you in once I am done with this impertinent whelp. Lucian, I'll give you one more chance to admit your crimes."

"I already told you, I am not responsible for whatever happened to Lenneth." Lucian gasped out, shrugging off Kashell and Jayle's hands. He didn't want them to be caught up in round two of his fight with Freya.

"You better pray you are not." Upon hearing the sword slide out of it's scabbard, Lucian eyes slid away from Freya, to the form climbing through the wreckage of the wall. It was Hrist, her lips pierced together tightly in a grim line. Her face was devoid of all emotion, her voice having a hard edge to it as she raised the sword, tip pointing at Lucian. "Or I will personally send you to the void myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon awakening, Lenneth was aware of a slight discomfort in her stomach. It wasn't pain per se, but it still made her feel unpleasant. She sat up, back resting against the pillows, and brought a hand towards her abdomen, gently caressing her flesh. It wasn't something she had ever experienced as a Goddess, and she wasn't sure what to do.

With a frown on her face, she slipped out of the bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold stone. "Just another "advantage" of being a mortal." She muttered in annoyance. It normally took a lot more to make a God notice the change in climate, certainly something as subtle as this wouldn't normally have gotten a rise out of her.

She walked towards the front of the bed, bending down to pick up the discarded clothes off the floor. She may not want to accept anything that came from the wizard, but she couldn't deny the necessity of it. Besides, it was a better alternative to going around naked. She slipped into the bra and panties, pulling a thin white shift over the undergarments. It was sleeveless, with spagettie thin straps holding it up over her shoulders. The skirt barely covered her thighs. The dress was different, it's sleeves covering her arms all the way down to her wrist, the length of the skirt falling around her ankles. The gray material was made of satin, and clung to parts of her body, most notable her chest and hips. It had a sweet heart bodice, showing a bit more flesh than she was comfortable with. Matching slippers of the same material went on her feet.

Lenneth absentmindedly ran a brush through her hair, for once not bothering to braid it. She was too interested in the room, wanting to check it for possible escape routes. Setting the brush down on the bed, she went to the door. It was locked---she already knew that---but checking it couldn't hurt. She rattled the doorknob, trying to use brute strength to wrench it free from the door. _No luck._ Lenneth sighed. Next she focused on the walls, running her hands along the stone, knocking in hopes of hearing a hollow echo that might mean a secret passage lay beyond the walls. She also began pulling back the blankets, for the most part coming up with nothing. Till finally behind the bed, she found two windows hidden under the coverings. There was two problems, one being both had thick iron bars to keep her from slipping anything but her hand though the small space between each bar. The other was how high up she was, seeing a picturesque view of the tops of the forest, and flat, open plains stretching out for miles beyond the forest's ends. She had to step away, over come with dizziness, panic making her wonder if in this mortal form she had a fear of heights.

She was just smoothing down the coverlet, when the door was unlocked. She whirled around, trying to appear innocent as the door was pushed open. Lenneth breathed a sigh of relief to see it was not the wizard, but one of his minions that had come to visit her.

"Master want you." Zephyr said in his slow, hesitant manner of speaking. "You come now."

"Why should I do anything that HE wants." demanded Lenneth, crossing her arms over her chest. This baffled the green homunculus, she imagined she could see the gears turning in his brain as he tried to make sense of her words. There was a long pause, and then he pointed at her. "You come now!"

"I think not." Lenneth retorted. "You tell your "master" he may be able to order his dolls around, but he won't find me being so compliant. If he wants to speak to me, tell him to make an appointment! Though I don't expect to be willing to talk to him as long as I am human!"

This was too much for the homunculus to understand, serving to only agitate Zephyr. All he knew was that his master had given him a command, and this female was preventing him from doing it. "Going now."

"Yes, leave." Lenneth said haughtily, turning her back to him. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She heard the heavy trod of his footsteps, and let out a shocked squeal as the homunculus' hands gripped her by the waist. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" Lenneth cried, as he tossed her over his shoulder. "We see Master now." grunted Zepher heading towards the door, ignoring the angry woman's kicking and screaming.

And this is how Lenneth was presented to Lezard. She was railing curses at the homunculus, as they entered a room lined with bookcases. Lezard was seated at the table, wine glass held up to his mouth, when Zephry plunked down the former Goddess before him.

"Master?" Zephry asked, still holding onto Lenneth by her arms.

"That will be all for now." Lezard said dismissively, wry amusement in his face as he watched his beloved try to struggle free of Zephyr's grip. The homunculus nodded, let go of the woman, and turned to leave. "Philistine!" Lenneth snapped at Lezard, glaring angrily at him.

He chuckled, it only adding to her fury. "I see you two had a little misunderstanding."

"Perhaps if you actually employed someone with a brain, there would have been no cause for a scene!" Lenneth retorted.

"I take it you didn't want to join me for breakfast?" Lezard asked, sipping the amber liquid in his glass.

"I don't want to do anything with YOU." She told him. "And that includes eating, or making small talk! I demand to be sent back to my room!" She glanced at the table, wondering what that delicious aroma was, and saw the surface covered in platters of various food. To her embarrassment, her stomach let out a growl, the noise bringing a blush to her face.

"Well, it looks as if one part of your anatomy is in disagreement with the rest of you." He stood up, and she nervously backed away, eyes wary. "Please Valkyrie..." He held out a hand to her. "Sit...get some nourishment in you...you wouldn't want to collapse of hunger."

"Gods do not suffer from hunger pangs." She replied, eyes darting back and forth, from the food to his hand.

"Ah, but you are not a God at the moment." Lezard reminded her gently. She stiffened, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "Lest you think I have forgotten, I know. Just like I know and won't ever forget you are responsible for my current situation." She ignored his hand, and went to sit down. Lezard rushed over to grasp hold of the chair, pulling it out for her. Tight lipped, she reluctantly sat down, the sorcerer slowly easing her forward. He didn't move away for several moments, hands lingering on the back of the chair. He was careful to not touch her, but when he leaned forward, it was enough to make Lenneth's skin crawl. "Necromancer, what are you doing?"

A breathy sigh was her answer, his lips almost touching her hair. It was then she realized he was inhaling her scent, and she jerked away, the table's edge pressing into her mid section. Lezard spoke as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry for the accommodations." He sat down next to her, fingers adjusting his glasses. "I am used to dining alone, so have allowed most of the rooms to fall in disrepair." He reached for a platter. "If you would prefer more grander settings, I can have Zephyr work on giving the dining room a thorough cleaning."

"This is fine." Lenneth said, sitting straight up, hands folded in her lap. She was doing her best to avoid looking at him, and to keep from accidentally brushing against his body.

"I didn't know what you would like, Valkyrie." He told her, unveiling more dishes. "So I made a little of everything."

"Knowing you Necromancer, it's probably drugged!" She told him. "Or poisoned." He laughed at this, "I didn't take you as being so suspicious my dear."

"Can you blame me?" Lenneth asked, hesitantly reaching for a strawberry. She sniffed it, eyeing it's color. It didn't look like it was tampered with. Hoping she wouldn't regret it, she popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. It went down easy enough, and she reached for another. All too soon, she was grabbing for other foods, gobbling them down at an alarming rate, realizing the discomfort in her stomach had been hunger after all.

"Careful Lady Valkyrie." His meal barely touched, Lezard had his chin propped up one hand, watching her eat, merriment dancing in his eyes. "If you eat to fast, you'll get sick."

Lenneth didn't reply, but did slow down her rate of food intake. She noticed he kept calling her Valkyrie, as though it were her name, rather than a title she had once held. She wasn't ready to illuminate him on the matter, thinking at least in this one matter she still had something that belonged to her, and her alone. She failed to realize she was doing the same thing to Lezard, by constantly referring to him as Necromancer, rather than by his name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erg...kinda crappy way to end this chapter...shrugs Lenneth/Lezard scenes are hard to write...0o


	5. Chapter 5

The training hall was a mess, rubble strewn about the place, the larger pieces of stone not having fallen very far from the wall they had been wrenched from. Where they had been, a huge gaping hole remained, a thick choking dust wafting in the air near the damage. People closest to the damage coughed, waving their hands in front of their faces in a futile gesture to chase away the smoke. Others leaned forward, tentatively touching the wall, wide eyed in shock to see the outside courtyard revealed to them in this most unexpected manner. Not many things could damage any of the edifices attached to the Hall of Valhalla, and those that could would have little reason to act in such a manner.

Already there was a heated murmur among the Einherjar gathered in the hall, and if the ringing in the blonde's ear would just stop, even for just a second, he would be able to make out just what they were saying. He knew they had to be wildly speculating, about him in particular, since it had been his body that had come crashing through the wall. Not on it's own merits mind you, but with a little assistance from his attacker. The explosion had been born of divine energy, the attack of an angry Goddess that had sent not merely inanimate objects flying, but people as well. Those closest to the wall were in desperate need of Eir's divine healing.

Oddly enough, the man who had been the victim of the attack, one swordsman named Lucian wasn't as badly injured as he could have been. His right shoulder was bleeding, not from the Goddess' attack, but from a sparring match that occurred just minutes before all Hel broke loose. His back was sore from the impact of slamming into the stone, and without healing his back would be bruised from his neck down to his rump. His handsome face was darkened with soot, and he too had a wracking cough let loose from his throat every few minutes. He had a cut over one eyebrow, dribbling blood over his left eye. But all in all, he was in reasonably good health, considering a divine being was trying to kill him.

Lucian didn't even have time to lay stunned at his friend's feet, much as he would have liked to. Not when the cause of the explosion had personally sent him flying into the wall. Freya floated into the room, ignoring the fencing instructor's questions, her green eyes narrowed into a glare as she focused in on Lucian. But her next attack never fell, instead silence descended on the training hall, all eyes fixed to the raven haired Goddess who had just climbed through the rubble. Her words were an icy threat, promising pain and misery should he be lying.

"What has happened to Lenneth?" demanded Hrist, her walk a confident stride that betrayed none of the inner turmoil she felt. "Where is my sister?!" Lucian was surprised to hear the passion in her voice, shocked to think the Death Goddess actually cared about her middle sister's fate.

"He knows." insisted Freya, hovering in midair, just off to the side of Hrist. "He has to!"

"I know nothing!" Lucian said, inwardly wincing as he body protested his standing up so quickly.

"That is debatable." Hrist said, a brief but sardonic smile on her face.

"Something amuses you Hrist?" asked the God Ull, studying the cold beauty's face.

"Merely his choice of words, nothing more." She replied, marching over to Lucian. Eyeing her drawn sword, the two einherjar Jayle and Kashell, bravely went to stand in front of Lucian, drawing their own weapons. You wouldn't know it by how evenly their blades stayed in the air, but inwardly they were shaking with fright. But they would not abandon their friend to the black clad Valkyrie.

"You dare raise your weapons to me?" Hrist demanded, while Freya let out an aghast cry. "You're either very brave, or very stupid."

"Or maybe we're a little of both." Kashell said with false bravado.

Hrist laughed. "Both it is!" She striked forward, disarming the two warriors in the blink of an eye, their swords flying through the air to land embedded in the clay floor. She half crouched, lashing out with her left leg, in a sweeping movement that knocked the two of their feet, and onto their backs. Jayle stifled a gasp, as she found a sword tip pressed against her throat, the sharp edge so close, even just breathing too hard would cause blood to be drawn. "Anyone else want to try my patience?"

None dared reply, worriedly watching Hrist's blade, fearful that she would follow through on drawing the blonde woman's blood. "Stop!" Lucian cried, throwing down his weapon. "Goddess please! If you must slice someone, choose me!" He held his hands out to his side, fingers splayed wide open, as he held himself still, awaiting the feel of her blade. She did not disappoint, tapping the point of her sword on his Adam's apple.

"That you would take this one's place under my blade speaks much of your character." Hrist gave him a considering look, forcing his chin up with the flat of her blade. "Very well, I will listen to what you have to say." She glanced at the Fertility Goddess, to see if she agreed to hearing him out. Freya gave a grudging nod of acceptance.

"I..."

"But not here." Hrist said, cutting him off before he could say more than one word. "We've had far too many secrets and speculations slip in front of prying ears." She swept the room with a dark gaze, quelling the few whispers of conversation. "We shall retire to a more private area..." It was a surprisingly level headed move, one that would help them keep a reign on any further rumors about Lenneth's situation from formulating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having eaten her fill of the food before her, Lenneth set down her knife and fork, calmly folding her hands in her lap. She continued to ignore the wizard who sat next to her, focusing her gaze on the wall. He almost got her to look at him, when he surprised her with a low, throaty chuckle. "Ah Valkyrie..." Lezard sighed, his voice taking on a wistful tone. "You think to punish me by denying me the pleasure of hearing your dulcet tones." His left hand reached up, catching hold of some of her hair. He played with it, watching it shine in the light before continuing. "But I've been alone for far too long...I am used to silence...it doesn't really bother me you see."

Still she said nothing, only a tightening around her eyes betraying how much it bothered her to have him touching any part of her. "Oh well..." continued Lezard, with a grin. "I hadn't brought you here for your conversation skills!"

"Beast!" Lenneth hissed, leaping to her feet, her chair overturning to the floor. "You would dare...!"

He stood up when she had, holding his hands before him in a placating manner. "Now, now my dear." Lezard said, trying to sound soothing. "I haven't dared do anything to you, beyond inviting you into my home."

"If it had truly been an invitation I would have declined!" She told him with a heated glare.

He ignored her interruption. "I have done nothing towards you except behave as a gentleman would. If anything it is you who are far too suspicious, and eager to jump to conclusions." Another grin from him. "Why Lady Valkyrie, I had no idea you were so dirty minded."

She flushed bright red at this. "I...what am I to expect?!" She nervously played with her hair. "What did you bring me here for, if not that?"

"That?" He arched an eyebrow, stifling a smirk. "You mean sex." He clarified. "Ah yes...there is that..." He pushed up his glassed, which had slid down his nose. "I do indeed desire you...more than any man has lusted after a woman, be they mortal, God, or demon." Uncomfortable with his proclamation, she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to him. "But lust is fleeting and easily satisfied. I don't just want you for your body, for I am in love with you, Lady Valkyrie!"

She scoffed at this. "You know nothing of love!"

"Don't I?" He asked. "I know what I feel, deep down in my heart, black though it may be. It pounds for you, it's tempo beating faster and faster the nearer you are. The mere thought of you has consumed me...my every waking thought has been about you since last we met, and even in my dreams I get no respite from you...nor do I want it!"

"That is not love, that is obsession." Lenneth told the wizard, still not facing him.

"Obsession?! Ha ha ha!" He laughed, tears welling up in his eyes, though they did not fall. "Ah yes...tis a fitting name for this madness of the heart. Love and obsession go hand in hand, dear Valkyrie. Perhaps..." his hands took hold of her shoulders, gently turning her around. "...you could teach me what your version of love is? Hmm?" Lezard leaned in close to Lenneth, his eyes locked on her blue ones. "We could learn together..." His mouth hovered over hers, his breath hot and heavy against her face.

"What are you...?" She managed to get out, before he locked his mouth on top of hers. She gasped against his lips, her mouth opening in shock. He took advantage of this to plunge his tongue into hers, exploring it's wetness. She stiffened in shock, trying to draw her tongue away from his, but he followed, pressing his lips even harder and more insistent against hers.

At last with a stifled shriek she broke free, and with a resounding whack, her hand connected with his face. "So much for being the gentleman!" cried out Lenneth, eyes furious.

"I...forgive me..." He shook his head no. "It was merely a kiss." He fingered where her hand had struck him. "Even the most well behaved of men could not resist trying to steal a kiss from you...from touching you.." His fingers caressed the reddening skin of his face.

"..." She merely fixed him with an angry stare.

"Perhaps next time you won't be so quick to anger when we kiss..." Lezard murmured, more to himself than her. But even with her now mortal hearing range, she heard him. "Necromancer, there will be no next time! If you persist I will find a way to kill you, even though I am stuck in this human shell!" Lenneth promised.

"And then what Valkyrie?" He asked. "How would you survive without me? You won't be able to leave this tower...not in your current condition..."

She clenched her fists in helpless rage. "Take me back to my room." She ordered.

"As my lady wishes." Lezard said, with a grand bow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian was surprised when Hrist took them to her apartment. The black clad Valkyrie had a suite of rooms all to herself in the east wing of Vahalla, consisting of a bedroom, a sitting room, and a sparring room. Not that she allowed Lucian past the sitting room. It was sparsely decorated, the main colors being black and blue. The carpet was plush and thick, a rich royal blue color, and on the black walls were shields and swords of various lengths and designs. In the westernmost corner, a suit of armor hung on a rack, it a deep purple color, gleaming in the light from having been polished recently. Golden highlights adorned the purple, while a knee length white skirt hung down from it's waist. Pointed gold pinions reminiscent of sheathed daggers hug off the bottom of the dress. Matching gauntlets and greaves completed the look, while hanging above the armor, was a helmet, purple and gold, with black feathers on the sides. "I haven't worn that armor since Silmeria was lost..." Hrist said, having noticed what held Lucian's attention. It was a surprisingly personal thing for her to say.

"Have a seat..." She said gruffly, gesturing at the couch and chairs in the center of the room. "I believe you will find my chambers an...adequate place for this discussion." _Adequate was an understatement_ thought Lucian. It was more than suitably private, not many would dare intrude on the former Executioner of the Gods without just cause. Even less would try to eavesdrop on her.

Seeing that Lucian and Freya were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the sitting room, Hrist sighed and sat down on the couch. "You're acting like children." She stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmph." Freya stuck up her nose. "I hardly think my concern for Lenneth is childish."

"It's not." assured Hrist. "However, jumping to conclusions, and refusing to talk things out ARE."

_HA!_ thought Lucian, but wisely held his tongue. Although he was tempted to stick it out at Freya.

"Mortals are naturally beings of ill repute, and foolish whims." continued Hrist. "We can't fault the einherjar for HIS behavior."

"HEY!!"

"Now..." She continued, ignoring Lucian's cry. "What exactly do we know? Aside from Lenneth having vanished from Valhalla." She added when she saw both of them open their mouths to speak at the same time.

"I don't know why I get blamed for Platina's disappearance." Lucian spoke up, loud and quick. "This half crazed Goddess..." He pointed an accusing finger at Freya. "...is the one who somehow lost my Platina!"

"Your Platina? You fool!" scoffed Freya, rising to her feet. "You're still clinging to that foolish notion that the Goddess and the mortal she slept within are the same being?!"

"They look the same..." Lucian said gruffly. "No they are the same...she has her memories..."

"Of course she does...she has become the Lord Creator, she's all knowing now!" retorted Freya, hands on her hips.

"Fascinating as this discussion is..." Hrist interrupted dryly. "It is not going to help us find my sister. Now, will you two behave yourselves, or do I have to separate you two?"

"..." Freya pursed her lips and glanced at Lucian. He reluctantly met her eyes and nodded his agreement. "We will cooperate."

"For now..." added Lucian under his breath.

"Thank you." But Hrist did not smile, or show any other emotion on her face. She kept it blank, devoid of feeling. "Freya...you start. What makes you think something has happened to Lenneth? I know you said her energy signature has disappeared."

"Can you not feel it?" asked Freya. "The emptiness in the air where she should be...that pulsating warmth that feeds into life, giving way to new miracles everyday." The miracles she referred to were the small things humans take for granted, such as the grass growing, flowers blooming, the rain falling, even the song of the birds.

"I am not as attuned to my sister as you are." Hrist told her. "Lenneth and I have never been close. However..." She paused, seeming to vibrate with energy as she tested the air. "I do sense a void...a hole where her presence should be. But..."

"But...?" Prompted Lucian and Freya as one.

"There is something else there...a coldness...the chill of an early winter's frost..." Hrist frowned. "It feels almost demonic in it's essence."

Freya looked troubled. "Demonic...what could that mean?"

"I think a better question is why you didn't notice this, before you went flying off the handle and attacked me!" burst out Lucian. "I couldn't possible make a demonic energy signature."

"I..." Freya flushed, not wanting to admit her mistake.

"Freya is a fertility Goddess. Their very nature is tied with life and rebirth." explained Hrist. "The essence that has filled the void reeks of something closer to death. I would not be surprised that she couldn't sense it."

"Hmph." Lucian was not satisfied with this answer. "Why did you think I would do anything to harm Platina..." Freya let out a sound of objection. "Fine, Lenneth. I love her, I would do anything to protect her."

"Be that as it may, you were the last person to be seen with the All Mother." pointed out Freya. "I find that to be highly suspicious."

"Lucian, how about you fill us in on your side of the story." Hrist suggested.

"Fine." He said, back stiff from anger. "Lenneth and I had a date. We went to the meadow near Yggdrasil to have a picnic. I thought she could use a break from her duties...she seemed on edge from all the work she had to do. Tired and stressed out, you know."

"Gods do not suffer from stress, and we never get tired. We are not weak like you mortals and einherjar are." Freya boasted.

"Right..." Lucian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We hadn't seen each other in a while...Overseeing the affairs of Midgard and Asgard has kept her busy...too busy for even me it seems..." That last was said softly, a look of pain in the blonde's eyes. "Our date was going well...at least...it was at first."

"You quarreled." Hrist stated.

"Y...yes..."

"About what...?" The black haired valkyrie asked.

"I...I don't wish to say..." Lucian glanced down at his hands, nervous and unsure.

"But you will." ordered Hrist. "You do not want to know what I do to those who withhold information from me."

"I...we...damn it all!" Lucian punched his fist into the wall. "We fought about her name, all right! You happy now?! She doesn't like me calling her Platina anymore than you do!"

"Oh my." Freya didn't bother to hide her smirk.

"Oh my indeed." Lucian snidely mimicked. "I stormed off in the middle of the argument." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "That was the last I saw of her. If I had known something would happen to her, I would never have left Lenneth alone! I'd have stayed by her side, protected her, or died trying!" His blue eyes shined with pain. "I can't bear to lose her again...you must believe me."

"I...I believe you." Freya said softly.

"You do?" Both man and valkyrie said in surprise.

"I do not believe he could fake such pain..." Freya replied. "I may not like him, but hearing him speak...I believe him."

"Hmph. I am not so easily swayed by tears and passionate proclamations. I seek the truth in words and actions." She tapped her sword's sheathe meaningfully. "If I find anyone lying to me about what has happened to my sister, they won't live to say another traitorous word."

Lucian swallowed nervously. Hrist was scary when she said things like that! He knew if Hrist had chosen to go after him the way Freya had, he would never have survived the encounter.

"Now come." Hrist said, heading for the door that lead out into the halls of Valhalla. "We go to search the area where Lenneth was last seen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth followed behind Lezard, looking here and there, eyeing the many doors along the path to her bedroom. She wondered if any of them were locked. She knew one of them had to lead out of the tower...but which one. She had no idea what she would do when she escaped from the madman infatuated with her, but anything was better than staying here with him.

"Have care, Lady Valkyrie..." Lezard said, noticing her staring longingly at a locked door. "There are things hidden behind these doors that you would not want to encounter in your...delicate condition." But he could tell by the look in her eyes, she did not believe him. He sighed, and thought to himself, _How soon she forgets. _Surely she remembered what it was like when she had first come to his tower, all those months ago.

Still she did not move, and he was forced to grasp her arm, drawing her away from the door she eyed. How he wished she would look at him with such yearning, rather than waste such glances on wood and iron!

It did not take them long to reach the room he had designated as her bedroom. Afterall it was a much shorter distance to it from the room they had dined it, then the trip from the lab had been the night before. "Well...I shall see you for dinner in a few hours." Lezard said, ushering her into the bedroom. His hand lingered on her arm a moment longer than necessary, before sliding away.

"Eating again so soon?" asked Lenneth, sounding puzzled.

Lezard laughed. "Ah Valkyrie, you are mortal now. We humans must eat several times a day, lest we go weak."

"Hmm..." Lenneth already knew that. but she feigned ignorance in order to get Lezard to stay longer and talk to her. "Is there anything else I should know that could weaken or endanger my body?"

He smiled. "Fear not Lady Valkyrie, I won't allow any harm to befall you. You will be well taken care of so long as you are under my protection."

"Really? And is there anything that could get you to take away that protection?" She asked.

"My lady! You wound me!" He dramatically pressed his hand against his heart, and staggered backwards as though wounded. The theatrics made her smile slightly. "I tell you that I love you, and yet you still doubt my incentive to keep you safe and healthy."

"I...I'm sorry..." She looked away then. "I find myself growing uncertain and...and fearful the more I think about what it means to be a mortal." It was no lie she spoke then.

"Fearful? Of what?" Lezard asked. _Of me..._ Was his unspoken thought, which ordinary would have amused him to voice out loud. Now he kept silent, knowing she was more apt to react angrily, and claim he was making insinuations again. And he didn't want to anger his Goddess. Not when she was opening up to him, talking without him having to goad her into reacting.

"Well..." She went and sat down on the bed, smoothing her skirt underneath her legs. "I can grow old and die now yes? Mortality is such a brief thing...could I not become sick and die?"

He looked troubled. "Yes...I suppose you could...all things mortal do eventually die..."

"Oh!" Her eyes were tearing up, trailing out and down her face. "I don't want to die..."

"Oh beloved Valkyrie..." He was at her side in an instant, kneeling before her on the floor. He reached up to wipe away her tears, caressing her wet face with his hands. "Do not think of such things...you are young and have a healthy body...Death is a long way off!"

"Maybe to you..." She whispered. "But a mortal's life is but a mere instant to a God."

"For that I am truly sorry..." Lezard said, burying his face in her lap. And he was. In his mad quest to claim her, he hadn't given much thought to matters beyond finding a way to keep her with him. In truth some part of him believed he'd never succeed in his endeavors, never have to face some of the harsh realities he would inflict on his beloved Goddess. It was enough to make him weep in her lap, and beg for forgiveness from her.

A forgiveness he realized, she was not willing to bestow upon him, seconds before he blacked out. Lenneth sat there, with his slumped body against her legs, hand trembling as she held the remains of the broken flower vase over his head. With a grimace she pushed him off of her, and onto the floor. "Bastard." She muttered, kneeling over the wizard. She rummaged through his pockets, finding a set of keys on a heavy iron ring. A triumphant smile lit up her face, all signs of the tears gone now. She rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meadow by Yggdrasil was a huge expanse of land, as far as the eye could see in either directions long white flowers bloomed, tiny purple flowers dotted among the green and white land. Currently apple blossoms were floating in the air, bringing a sickly sweet smell to the nose, causing Lucian to sneeze, though the two Goddesses remained unaffected. The brown bark of Yggdrasil stood imposing in the center of the meadow, it's base larger than any tree ever seen on Midgard. It's round base was 150 feet in diameter, it's height reaching up high into the sky, it's top obscured by the mist from clouds. To say it dwarfed the tiny trees in the meadow would be an overstatement.

"If only Silmeria was here..." Hrist sighed, her hand flat against the coarse bark of an apple tree. "She could do a spiritual reading off of Yggdrasil."

"A reading?" questioned Lucian. "Is there anyone else who could do that?"

"No, it was a gift only my youngest sister possessed." replied Hrist. "She would have been able to garner a recreation of events from Yggdrasil, the reading would have been accurate enough to tell us who or what has happened to our sister, Lenneth."

"But she is lost to the vampire lord, so we must use what resources are at our disposal today." Freya clapped a hand on Hrist's shoulder, and gave her a soft squeeze. "We will get her back...we will get both of them back, someday."

"Yes...yes we will." stated Hrist, intending to keep that promise with all her heart.

"Sooooo..." Lucian said, uncomfortable at witnessing the private moment between the two Goddesses. "What powers do we have available to us?"

"Our eyes for one." Hrist said. "Scan the area for anything suspicious."

"That's it!" He exclaimed in disappointment.

"For now, yes..." She reluctantly admitted. "Freya has always been the most closely attuned with the Lord Creator, be it Odin or Lenneth. If she cannot sense her through the normal fashion, we will have to rely on clues. I might be able to track the new energy signature from it's point of origin...if we can locate it that is."

"All right..." Lucian headed towards where he and Lenneth had had their picnic. It was easy to find because the blanket and food was still spread out, untouched, not even by bugs, for such things did not exist on Asgard. "She left everything behind..." He muttered to himself. That wasn't like her, but then the immaculate state of the food showed whatever had happened had not occurred here. If she had been attacked here, the food would be trampled on, over turned and smashed. But in it's pristine state, untouched aside from a bit of a pastry, it would seem Lenneth had merely got up and walked away.

He continued to search, traversing around the area, in an ever widening circle. His eyes on the ground as he walked, not really expecting to find anything. It was only a few steps away from the abandoned picnic that he found a break in the picture perfect setting. The dirt was upturned, a hole about the size of a fist implanted in the ground. The significance of it was lost on him. "What in the world..." Lucian frowned, and looked for the two Goddesses, eager to report this odd occurrence.

Freya had taken to the air, circling about the area, trying to spot anything amiss. Hrist was among the flowers, her sword out and cutting down any flower or branch that got in her way. Which happened to be quite a few, as the tall white flowers came up to her waist, obscuring the ground and whatever may lay within them. Freya gave a shudder at the thought of Lenneth's body being hidden among those flowers. _No I musn't think like that!_ She told herself. _We will find Lenneth, and she will be fine! _

Suddenly she came to a halt, floating in space in midair. "I found something!" She shouted. It was impossible to miss. Where they should have been flowers there was a blackness...the land charred black as though by an intense flame...and there was something else. She touched down on the ground, being careful to avoid walking on the ruined land. Her feet made a crackling sound as she stepped on uprooted flowers that had partially survived the fire, only to turn to fine powder under her booted heels. She didn't even notice, so intent on the items scattered in a pile at the center of the blackened ground. A white dress, like the one Lenneth wore underneath her blue armor, lay crumpled on the ground, as though it had slipped free of the body it had been on. "Oh Lenneth..." Freya said softly. "What has become of you?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Erg...I'm so rusty...haven't written in a long time. Hate leaving stories unfinished, good thing I have my notes on what I planned for this fic. Now if I could only write it! I was going to have her pretend to seduce him, then conk him over the head but...the characters wouldn't behave, and the death discussion came along instead...eep!

----Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

Once out in the hall, Lenneth quickly turned her attention to the keys. There was so many! There must have been at least 15 silver and brass keys, of all shapes and sizes on that heavy ring_. He couldn't have just one master key in his pocket._ She thought to herself in dismay. _No, of course not. That would make things too easy for me! _

She glanced at the door besides her and debated wasting time, trying to find the right key to lock the wizard in. But she didn't know which key, and didn't want to waste time hoping to stumble on the right one. Not when Lezard could wake at any moment, and his homunculus Zephyr could be lurking around the corner. "Damn it all..." She swore, realizing he could break down the door with his magic at any rate. "A locked door wouldn't slow him down at all!" She cried out in dismay. Then cringed, hoping against hope that his lackey Zephyr wasn't nearby to hear her.

No time to lose, she hitched up her skirt, and ran through the hall, stopping at each door to see if they would open. Most would not, and she frantically jammed key after key in the lock, trying to get the door open. The doors she could get open proved to be empty rooms, windowless and with no other entrances besides the one she had opened. They hadn't even been worth the effort to lock. Of course his laboratory was one of the rooms that had been locked, and she cursed with frustration upon seeing the hated room, especially the slab where she had wakened as a human.

She slammed the door shut, and ran towards another door, getting it open on her second try. In that room was a immense library on all things magical, and related to the Gods. There was a door off to the side, and she ran towards it, swinging it open onto a small study. Stacks of books were on the table, a notebook open and displaying terrible chicken scratch writing, and ink stains from the blotter tossed carelessly on the table. A small cot was pushed to one side of the room, even there discarded books lay on the floor, adding to the disarray. Lenneth realized Lezard must have spent so much time studying and doing research, he often went to sleep here rather than his own room. It seemed a rather sad way to spend one's life, Lenneth thought. Then shook her head. She should not began to feel anything for the necromancer, not even pity.

She backed out of the room, and ran through the library back into the hall. She ducked into an alcove when she heard footsteps. The homunculus walked by, carrying several sealed crates. Lenneth held her breath, willing herself to be as still as a statue, to not give away her hiding place. Zephyr never paused in task, never even glanced towards her hiding spot. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps he was merely too simple minded to think of doing anything but the task assigned to him. Lezard would surely remedy that flaw in the future.

She waited a few more minutes, than dashed down the corridor. There was yet another door at the far end that looked promising to her. Just as she reached it, she thought she heard something. She glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see no one looming over her. But the sound came again, louder this time, and more clear. "VALKYRIE!!" Lezard was awake! She fumbled with the keyring, nearly dropping it. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She tried one key after the other. _Come on! Come on! _She pleaded, not sure who she was praying too. Once upon a time it would have been to Lord Odin, but he was gone. Technically she was now the highest form of supreme being in all of the nine realms...at least...before Lezard had made her human.

"VALKYRIE!!" Closer this time. "COME OUT THIS INSTANT AND I PROMISE I WON'T BE MAD!"

_Like I would believe that!_ She thought to herself, jamming in the last key. With an audible click, the door was unlocked, it's rusty hinges creaking noisily, as she struggled to pull open the heavy metal door. _What is this thing made of?_ She wondered. _Iron? _It made a lot of noise, groaning in protest as she got it open, inch by inch. So loud even Lezard had to have heard it.

"LADY VALKYRIE! NO!! STOP!" came the frantic cries of the necromancer.

_It must lead to the outside if he sounds that worried._ Lenneth got the door open just wide enough for her lithe frame to slip through. The door quickly slammed shut when she released her hold on it. She locked it behind her, paying no attention to the gold glowing rune of warning on the inside of the door. "Whew..." She let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door for a moment to get her bearings. She was pleased to see stairs leading downwards, and she grabbed a torch out of the sconce on the wall. She practically flew down the stairs, taking them two at a time, eagerness making her careless. She was lucky she didn't twist her ankle, or get tangled up in her skirt, and she certainly did not take heed of the chittering sounds that lurked just beyond the bottom of the staircase.

When at last she came to the end of the stairs, she was in another round room, with two corridors branching off in the center. "Which one do I choose..." She fretted, biting her lower lip in worry. She cringed hearing the door from above being banged upon. She quickly decided on the right, praying it wouldn't lead her to a dead end. She ran down the corridor, the light from the torch barely illuminating the place. Suddenly without warning, something struck at her, knocking her off her feet. The torch rolled a few feet from her, and she glanced up, shocked to see a harpy flapping her wings, a foot chained to her perch. "Why am I not surprised he keeps monsters as pets..." She muttered, reaching for the torch. She sat up on her knees, eyeing the creature cautiously. The length of chain was not long enough to allow the bird woman to move more than two feet off the metal bar. If she stayed on her hands and knees, she could avoid it attacking her again. So she did just that, one hand holding the torch, while the other felt along the ground. "Nice birdy...good birdy..."

She got pass it with a minimal amount of fuss, and quickly got to her feet. Running down the corridor, she came to the a wide open room that was illuminated with magic. She stopped up short, her scream dying in her throat before it even begun. There was something far worse than a harpy waiting for her in this room. The creature was large, at least three times the size of a man, it's golden brown body lightly furred, with a lion like head, two horns, and a tail that split off into two hissing snakes. It growled at her, a trumpeting roar, as it displayed it's rows upon rows of jagged teeth. Lenneth did not even dare breathe, fear causing her to stiffen She was unused to feeling scared. When faced with a manticore however, even a Goddess would have a tough time. What chance did she have as a human?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooh..." Lezard moaned, waking up from a dream where the Goddess was passionately kissing him. "Why am I on the floor..." He took in the burgundy blankets hanging on the wall and realized he was in the room he had prepared for the valkyrie. "The Valkyrie!" He cried, hurrying to stand. "How could I forget, even for a second..." He grabbed at the back of his head, wincing in pain. Pieces of the porcelain vase she had struck him with fell from his brown hair, joining the mess already on the floor. "That minx! She played me for a fool!" He continued to rub the back of his head. "First order of business is to find her. Second order is to have any objects she can use as a weapon removed from this room."

He took a stumbling step forward, still a bit woozy on his feet. He wasn't sure how long he had been out. Had it been a few minutes, or a few hours? He dearly hoped only a few minutes had passed by, not that it really mattered. There wasn't many places the Goddess could go in his tower. He had taken to keeping things locked up tight, and for the floors that lay beyond the one he used for his home life, they were riddled with traps and monsters. He took his privacy very seriously, and not many fool hardy adventurers would make it past the first floor of his tower.

"VALKYRIE!!" He shouted, as he pulled open the door, angry at her for doing this to him, angry at himself for allowing him to be open for an attack. _How dare she!_ He thought furiously to himself. "VALKYRIE!!" He screamed louder this time, his voice bouncing off the walls in an echo. He stepped out into the hall, listening but didn't hear anything. Not that he had expected to her to actually answer him.

He ran down the hall, checking shadowy corners, and the alcove, hoping to find her huddled behind a statue, or hiding in one of the empty rooms. Nothing though. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cried out, seeing locked doors were left carelessly open. _Did I leave them open or..._ His amethyst eyes widened in panic. He patted his pockets, ruffled through his cape. Nowhere did he find his keys. _She must have pick pocketed them._ He realized, panic rising. "LADY VALKYRIE! PLEASE! COME OUT THIS INSTANT" He bellowed, running into his lab.

He quickly but carefully checked around, glancing under tables, and into closets for any sign of her. Much to his dismay he still could not find her. His dread rising, he ran back into the hall, and shouted out her name again, desperately pleading with her to reveal herself, he wouldn't be mad at her if she would just come back to him. From some distance away came a reply...the sound of a heavy door being opened. It groaned and creaked in protest, not from falling into disrepair but from the warning spell he placed on it. It let him know if it was being opened, and for good reason. That door led to the more deadly areas of his tower...and it took a strong reinforced iron door to keep out most of the horrors behind it from invading his home. Several spells kept the rest out bay, leaving him with some of the best guardians sorcery could control. But now it seemed something or someone had opened the door...and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"LADY VALKYRIE! NO! STOP!!" His anger forgotten, Lezard cried out frantically, as he ran in the direction of the door. He had hoped his beloved remembered her first visit to his tower. How she and her party of einherjar had to struggle to reach his laboratory. Of the many monsters they faced, among the most impressive being zombie dragons and bone warriors. "YOU'VE NO IDEA WHAT IS DOWN THERE!" But the door slammed shut, and fell silent once again. He reached it too late, and slammed his fists against in rage. "Damn it!" He pounded his hands against the door yet again, when he realized she had locked it behind her.

A locked door was only a temporarily set back for a wizard as great as Lezard Valeth. He stepped back, and took a calming breath. He clasped his hands together, almost as though in prayer, his eyes closed as he centered himself. His aura lit up, a vibrant purple, and he began chanting a spell. The energy swirled around him, before zigzagging across his body and down his arms. "EXPLOSION!!" He shouted, and flung his right arm forward, palm up and facing the door. The spell blasted into the door, rocking it on it's hinges, though it did not budge. "Again!" He commanded, and the explosion spell hit the door for a second time, making more progress. It would take time and a few more spells, but he would have the door open. Lezard just hoped it would not be too late for the Goddess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth shrieked, ducking to the side as the manticore rushed towards her. It's catlike paws slashed at the air where she had been, leaving three deep clawmarks into the stonework. "Stay back!" She cried, waving the torch at it in a feeble attempt to keep it from her. It reared up when faced with the fire, and then she saw it's wings. It was one of the rare winged versions of the beast. It pumped it's wings, the strength of the wind produced being more than enough to blow out her torch. "Nooo!" Lenneth cried, backing away from the monster.

It flattened it's wings tight against it's body, and once again they were camouflaged among it's fur. Saliva dribbled down it's mouth as it drooled, watching Lenneth with open hunger. With a growl, it's back legs bunched up underneath it, just before it leapt forward trying to catch at her with it's paws. Lenneth shocked them both by scoring a hit on it's head with the wooden remains of the torch. It snorted, and shook it's head, reaching out with a lazy swipe of it's claws. Lenneth moved out of the way, but wasn't quite fast enough. Just the tips of the claws caught her in the back, wrenching open the material of her dress, and lightly slicing open her delicate skin. "Aiieeee!" She cried, falling against the wall, dread in her eyes.

From somewhere in the distance an explosion sounded, and the manticore briefly turned it's attention away from it's prey. Seeing her chance, Lenneth tried to edge away from the beast, but it quickly whipped it's head around to watch her again. A warning growl issued from it's throat and she froze again. Footsteps hurried towards them, and again the beast turned to track the sound. Lenneth didn't move this time, staying pressed against the stone, watching and waiting for another attack from the beast. She was so concentrated on it's mouth and claws she failed to notice it's tail sneaking it's way behind her, and let out a pained scream as one of the snake heads bit her on her left thigh. Blood and poison dripped off it's fangs, and Lenneth fell to the floor in agony.

Bellowing out a cry of victory, the beast pulled back it's right paw, preparing to finish off Lenneth with one swipe. She cringed, placing her hands over her head in a futile attempt at protection.

"DARK SAVIOR!!" A voice called out, and four black blades surrounded the beast, pulsating with a red aura. They converged on the manticore, knocking it away from Lenneth.

"Lezard!" Lenneth cried out in relief, shocked that she was almost happy to see him. So relieved she called him by his name.

"Valkyrie! I'll take care of this!" Lezard told her, his eyes infuriated with rage to see his beloved bleeding. Bleeding! And at the mercy of one of his creatures. "FIRE STORM!" The fire spell exploded onto the manticore, charring it's flesh, and blowing it apart. It made quite a mess, chunks of it landing all over the place. But Lezard had already disregarded the beast's presence the moment the spell had been uttered from his lips. He was all eyes for Lenneth.

"Lady Valkyrie..." he rushed to her side, bending down over her. "You're injured!" He stated the obvious.

"I'll...I'll be fine..." Lenneth winced, trying to sit up. She managed to raise herself off the floor, far enough to look up and offer a shaky smile. "Thanks to you." It was not sarcasm but real gratitude in her voice. She was willing to overlook that she would never have been in danger in the first place if not for him, grateful for the rescue from what had surely been her death.

"Your back..." His hand hovered over the wound, though he did not touch it. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just my leg..." Solicitously, Lezard was down on his knees, one arm going around her waist, the other gripping her by the arm. He helped her to her feet, though she swayed and nearly fell again if not for him catching her in his arms. "It's tail...it bit me..."

"It's tail you say..." Lezard's brow furrowed in worry. "One of the snakes bit you..."

"Oh yes...it hurt quite a bit..." Her eyelids fluttered in rapid succession, she was having trouble keeping his face in focus. She slumped down, causing Lezard to have to support her fully. "Why is the room spinning...?" She questioned out loud, her voice breathy and whisper quiet.

"I'm afraid you've been poisoned." He regretfully told her.

"Poisioned...is that all..." She managed to get out, before fainting in his arms. Lezard stared at the girl in his arms with a sad look on his face. "It's too my regret I haven't studied the healing arts as often as I should have." He scooped her up in his arms, placing one hand on her back, the other underneath her knees. She murmured unintelligibly, wrapping her arms around his neck in her fevered sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

Before you read this chapter, you may wanna take another look at chapter five. I wasn't pleased with the finished product, and went and did some rewriting on it. Even added a new scene at the beginning. I feel it's closer to the quality of the first four chapters now. Now if I could just fix up chapter six...wistful sigh Trying to get back into the swing of things after so long, I fear I lost my writing ability! Argh! 

------Michelle

"Poisoned, is that all?" Lenneth said nonchalantly, eyelids fluttering as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body teetered tottered forward, and if not for the support of the wizard's arms, she would have ended up on the floor again. It was a good thing she had passed out, for the helpless look in Lezard's eyes would surely have frightened her.

Scooping her up in his arms, he allowed a brief, pain filled smile to cross his face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face against him. _Good Heavens but she was hot! _He thought to himself. The poison was quickly taking effect if her skin was already this warm. There was no time to lose, Lezard knew that. A bite from a manticore's tail was deadly if not treated immediately. How long had it been since his beloved had received the bite? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but those minutes could make all the difference between life and death. He ran down the hall, as though he had wings, clutching the wounded valkyrie securely in his arms.

Already her sunkissed face had turned pale, the color stripped from her cheeks leaving them white. Sweat beaded on her brow, and she was so hot against his skin. "Hang on..." He pleaded with her. "Don't you die on me!"

Up the stairs and through the ruined door. No time to stop and seal it with magic, no time to find Zepher and bid him stand guard. The Valkyrie needed him, and she needed him now. He rushed to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be his own. He ran towards the bed, thankful his room was clean and clutter free. Lezard pulled back the coverlets, and gently laid her down on the satin sheets, knowing the cold material must feel pleasant against her warmed skin. "Valkyrie..." He murmured, detaching her arms from around his neck. "Where did it bite you..."

"Erm..." She murmured, seeming to react to the questioning tone of his voice. But no answer came.

"Please!" He grasped her shoulders and shook her, but it did little more than cause her head to flop back and forth, bonelessly. He eased her back down on the pillows, and stared at her. Seeing the bloody patches on her dress from the various wounds gave him no clue as to where the bite was. It just reminded him that he had more injuries to address as well as get rid of the poison. He licked his lips nervously, and reach for the front of her dress. His hands hesitated over the bodice, his palms brushing against the tips of her breasts. He resisted the temptation to caress those perfect globes, and moved his hands to her upper arms. He began tugging the sleeves down off her arms, the gray material sliding down her body with ease. Once her arms were free, he quickly yanked down her bodice.

Lenneth stirred, her head tossing to the side as her breathing intensified. She was vaguely aware of her dress being removed. "No! Stop!" She tried to slap him, weak though she was, it was nothing more than a love tap, lacking any real force behind the action. "Defiler of souls!" She cried out, her skin goose pimpling as she was revealed to his appreciative eyes, clad only in a white shift. She rose up, trying to hit him again, only to fall back to the bed, weak as a kitten.

Lezard ignored her cries, concentrating on lifting the hemline of her shift. Already down to her knee, the veins protruded, large and discolored with infection. Purple and green crisscrossing each other as the poison spread throughout her body. Further up, he raised the slip, revealing her thighs, flashing a hint of panty. Ordinarily he would be thrilled at such a sight, but now he was more concerned with the wound high on the inside of her thigh.

Feeling the necromancer's hands on her thighs was enough to spur the ill Lenneth into action. She kicked out with her legs, getting him in the stomach. With a groan he hunched over, the wind knocked out of him. She tried to hit him again, then settled for clawing at his face, her nails sliding over the glass of his spectacles, seeking purchase on his skin.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He bellowed, grabbing her wrists with his hands. He pulled her up hard and against his body, staring into her eyes, which were bright with fever. "I am trying to help you!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't touch me...!!" She howled, writhing against him. He couldn't help it, the feel of her body moving against his caused delicious shivers to tingle all the way down his body, to his groin. Feeling his arousal only caused her to trash around all the more, trying to get a knee up between them.

"I would leave you be, if not for the urgency of the situation." Lezard told her, trying to ignore how it felt to have her squirming in his arms. "Now sit down!" He pushed her back down, pinning her to the bed, underneath his body.

She lay still for a moment, panting heavily as she gazed up into his face. She looked frightened and near tears, her chest heaving up and down as she took in panic breathes of air. It broke his heart to see her like this, so terrified of him, and what she thought he was trying to do. If only there was another way!

Suddenly she relaxed in his embrace, turning her head to the side so she would not have to look at him. "Fine." She said in a voice empty of emotion. "Do what you will."

Lezard blinked, not having expected this reaction. Warily, he released his hold on one of her wrists, than the other. He started to back down off of her, when she suddenly lunged at him with a wild scream.

"That does it!" Lezard said, grabbing her by the hair on the back of her head. He held on tight, his free hand going to encircle both her thin wrists in his much larger grip. "I have had it. If you won't let me do this willingly, I will have to restrain you!"

"Noooooooo!" She struggled, trying to get free of his grip.

"Yeeeeeeeees." He mimicked her cry, his patience long at an end. He pushed her up against the bed railing, situating his body so that he sat on her legs. Letting go of her hair, he still kept the grip on her wrists, reaching for his belt. She let out a gasp, and he growled in impatience. "Damn it! I am not trying to rape you!"

"I don't believe you!" Lenneth whispered, still trying to pull her hands free.

"I can see that..." He sounded sad when he said that. "Which is why it's necessary for me to do this..." He twined the belt around her wrists, leaving enough of it's length, to tie them over her head to the bed railing.

"Now..." He shook his head, feeling weary to his bones, their struggle had been brief, but to him it felt like an eternity had gone by. He prayed her stubbornness wouldn't lead to her death. He placed his fingers on the infected thigh, he could feel her shaking beneath him, a slight tremor as she tried to repress her fear. He leaned over the wound, pulling it open with his fingers, as he stared at the infection. _This is gonna be gross._ He thought to himself, trying not to grimace as he placed his lips to the wound.

Lenneth let out a gasp of surprise, blue eyes wide with shock as she stared down at him. _What is he doing?! _

He moved his lips almost as though he was kissing her injury, lips fastened wetly on the skin, tongue probing just before he puckered up, and began sucking loudly. She jerked, feeling a stinging sensation where he sucked. His hair rubbed against her, feeling more fine and silken than she would have imagined a human's could be. The hair rubbing motion felt nice compared to the sucking, and it wasn't long before he pulled away from her leg, and spat on the floor, a burbling blue liquid.

"Poison." He said in reply to her look of questioning, before returning to her leg. This time his head ended up cushioned between her legs, his head moving as he sucked long and hard against her flesh. It formed a bobbing rhythm, causing his hair to move back and forth across her skin, causing her to giggle without meaning to. He looked up, and spat out more poison. Confusion in his eyes, until he realized his hair was tickling her. With a mischievous look in his eyes, he returned to her wound, the feel of his hair against her making her squirm as she tried not to laugh.

She jerked at her bonds, as he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips and chin were tinged with blue, and with a frown, he spat once more for good measure on the floor. It wouldn't do to save her life, only to end up swallowing some of the poison into his own body! He shook his head, shuddering from the taste. "Erg..." His eyes held a look of disgust in them. "Manticore poison is so foul tasting." He realized Lenneth was staring at him, her eyes wide with confusion as he moved off of her.

"Now what...?" Lenneth asked warily, and jerked again, testing the strength of her bondage.

"Now...?" He calmly pushed his glassed back up his nose with one finger. "I have to see to your other injuries..."

"Will...will you untie me first?" She asked breathlessly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know if I should." He said uncertainly. "Are you going to overreact again, or do you believe me when I say I am trying to help you?"

Lenneth blushed, and lowered her eyes modestly. "Y...yes...I believe you."

"And you'll allow me to treat the wound on your back without a fuss?" The wizard prompted.

"I will..."

"As long as I have your word that you will not over react..." Lenneth nodded. "I want to hear you promise me that you will behave."

"I give you my solemn word." She promised, and that seemed good enough for him. "That's a good girl." He smiled, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek for her obedience. She jerked back, and gave him a dirty look. "I'm only promising to let you tend to my injuries. Nothing else."

"I haven't asked..." He smirked as he untied her from the railing. "Yet."

"Why do you do that?!" Her temper flared up. "Say such things. Can't you behave in a more...courteous manner."

"I could..." He closed his eyes, head cocked to the side as though he was thinking about it. "I am...to the best of my ability. Forgive me Lady Valkyrie...I'm not used to being around other people...I sometimes forget and speak out of turn."

"Just don't do it too often." She said, all prim and proper.

"I'll try..." Lezard watched her rub her wrists, marks of the belt on them. "I'm sorry I had to do that." He took hold of her right one, and placed a kiss on her pulse point. He was pleased to find it speed up at the touch of his lips. Lenneth pulled away, not saying anything. She felt more than a little foolish, since it was her own fault he had to tie her in the first place. But how did he expect her to react to him removing her clothes. She blushed bright red, remembering she was only clad in the thin shift. She hastily pulled down the hemline, and Lezard had the good grace not to laugh at her sudden modesty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian looked up from the imprint in the ground, hearing Freya call out that she had found something. The blonde Goddess' voice had been high pitched in excitement, but now a dismayed sob followed that jubilant cry. Practically tripping over his own feet, he lurched towards her, _Platina!_ was all he could think of. His mouth was dry, and his eyes felt thick with tears.

In his urgency to reach Freya, he beat Hrist to the Goddess by a few seconds. "What did you find..." He trailed off, as he heard crunching sounds, and glanced down. "No..." The land was burnt black, ash and embers spread out in a circle, the blast pattern converging to the center of a small untouched space, just large enough for one person to stand in. "What does this mean...?"

Freya merely shook her head, mute as she stared down at the mess. "Tell me!" He grasped her by the shoulders, and gave the Fertility Goddess a hard shake. "What does this mean?!"

"By Odin's eye!" swore Hrist, her face grim as she walked around the perimeter of the blast zone. "This cannot be..."

Lucian dragged his eyes away from Freya to glance at Hrist. The black clad valkyrie was kneeling down, running her fingers through the ash. She watched the darkened powder slide through her fingers, like sand slipping through an hourglass. "You know what this is?"

"I don't know!" Freya cried out. "I've not seen something like this in all my life!"

"I have." Hrist said, one hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

"You have?" asked Lucian, not sure if he should feel gladdened at the news.

She nodded. "Yes, once...in a time long ago...at least in mortal's terms." Her eyes darkened. "When that nefarious undead ghoul kidnapped my youngest sister."

"You mean Brams?! Brams took Lenneth?!" Lucian gaped at her. "Why would he?!"

"I don't know..." Hrist admitted. "He should be content with just holding Silmeria..."

"Perhaps he sought to garner himself a greater bargaining chip..." Freya murmured.

"Bah!" Hrist threw up her hands in disgust. "Who would dare barter with him, after such a betrayal! He goes too far this time! Silmeria is one thing, taking the ruler of Asgard is quite another."

"But we don't know for sure if Brams could have done this..." Lucian pointed out. "It's all speculation."

"No! You know not what you speak of mortal!" Hrist hissed, her sword reaching out to lift the dress out of the circle. It's back was stained with soot, no longer pristine white. "The vampire lord is capable of generating a demonic essence much like the one I sense." She flung the dress at Lucian, who caught it, without really seeing it. "It is time I settle the score with him." She turned and walked briskly away.

"Hrist, what are you going to do..." Freya hurried after her, Lucian remaining behind, holding onto Lenneth's dress. He crushed it to his lips, and inhaled, taking in the scent of her, which still lingered on the material. _Platina..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth slowly undressed part of the way, allowing the shift to slide down to her waist, as she removed the remains of her bra. When the manticore had clawed her, it had shredded through the back of it, rendering it useless. Tossing it on the floor, she quickly held the shift up to in front of her breasts, and sat back down on the bed. Blushing furiously, she made sure her back was to him, before she told Lezard to turn around. The Valkyrie was glad she could not see his face as he approached her, sure he would be leering at her vulnerable state. She tried not to jump when he touch her lower back, still not quite trusting him. She didn't know how to feel about these latest developments. Except for getting a little rough with her when she struggled, Lezard had been gentle. He hadn't tried to rape her, and aside from a few chaste kisses, he hadn't tried to touch her anymore than necessary. It left her feeling conflicted as to his true intentions, and she clutched the shift against her tighter.

Lezard stared at the smooth expanse of her exposed back, the slip pooling down around her hips, revealing soft curves and the indent of her buttocks. He reached out with a shaky hand to touch her skin which was near flawless. Flawless except for the three claw marks of the manticore, which he discovered when he lifted her hair away from her back.

"What's wrong?" Lenneth asked upon hearing his shaky intake of breath.

"Nothing, nothing!" He was quick to assure her. "It's just...I fear this may leave a scar..."

"A scar!"

"It is not certain" He replied, his fingers tracing the air over the claw marks. "They may heal completely, they may not.

"Can't you use magic to fix me?" Lenneth asked hopefully. She hated to hear the begging tone in her voice, having been reduced to vanity's fear.

"I...I cannot. I do not know the spells of healing." Lezard said, glad she was facing away from him. He did not want to see her face crestfallen at his words.

"You're a necromancer." She said softly. "You deal in death and destruction." It was good to remind herself of this.

"Yes..." He agreed, placing a wet cloth against her injury. She winced, and cringed away from his touch, pain flaring up on her back when he tried to wipe away the blood. "I mainly specialize in spells of offensive power, though I know some very basic light spells...perhaps they will be enough..."

"Perhaps..." Lenneth said, not daring to hope.

He worked quietly, cleansing the wounds with soap and water. It stung, and made Lenneth hiss in pain, but she held herself still, quietly suffering under his care. He padded it with thick gauze, a brown bandage being used to hold it in place. "This is all I can do for you right now..."

"Perhaps if you take me to a doctor..."

"A scar won't mar your beauty in my eyes." Lezard told her. "However, a doctor might help you...to leave me..."

"Selfish!" Lenneth cried out, sliding off the bed, whirling around to face him. She was beautiful in her anger, standing there nearly naked, eyes flashing, body trembling in her suppressed rage. "You are cruel and evil!"

He reeled back as though she had slapped him. "After all I have done for you, you still hurl insults?!" He reached up and held his head as though he had a headache. "I'm not as cruel as you think dearest...if you truly need a doctor I would take you to one!" She opened her mouth to reply, but he held up his hand. "Enough!" He bellowed, causing her to cringe. "Enough..." He repeated more softly, rubbing at his forehead. "It has been a long day, and I tire of these arguments..." He walked towards the door. "Stay here...get some rest...your fever has not yet gone away..."

She let out a scream, and threw a pillow as the door closed behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If this keeps up I may have to up my rating! -

---Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Hrist had seen the scorched earth in the meadow, her face had been set in grim determination. The raven haired Goddess moved with a purpose, her walk strong and confident as she strode forward. She had not yet sheathed her sword, finding comfort in holding the naked blade in her hand. She would have felt even better to be plunging it into the blackened heart of one of the undead, but that would come soon enough. For now she had to be content with just feeling the sword in her hand.

"Hrist, wait!" Freya, Goddess of Love and Fertility floated behind her, unable to keep up with the pace she set on foot. Her face was wrinkled with concern, her hands clasped before her as she played with her fingers. Once again she found herself asking, "What are you going to do?!" The valkyrie appeared to ignore her, her pace continuing unabated.

"I said wait!" She commanded, reaching out to grab Hrist by the arm. She nearly banged into the Goddess, when the woman became as still as a statue. "Does he follow us?"

"What?" Freya blinked, confused by the question.

"The boy...that mortal Lucian. Does he follow us?" repeated Hrist, pulling her arm free. Brow furrowed, Freya turned to glance over her shoulder. Lucian was a distant speck, still standing near Yggdrasil, lost in a melancholy reverie of his own. "No." Freya shook her head. "No...he remained behind."

"Good." Hrist turned slowly, sheathing her sword. "What I am about to say to you is not fit for mortal ears."

"A secret?" Freya smiled. She liked secrets. She had long since mastered the art of keeping them, and as the right hand of Odin she had been privy to a great many. She knew it had to be a good one if it was something that could distract Hrist away from claiming vengeance on Brahms.

"I've been thinking...who would gain from Lenneth's disappearance?" Hrist asked. Freya didn't respond, patiently waiting for the Goddess to continue. Hrist gathered her thoughts, choosing her words carefully. "Perhaps we should not only be asking who is responsible, but why."

"You've thought of something? What?"

"Who else is there to take up Lenneth's place as ruler? Hmm?" prodded Hrist. "Who else has the power?"

"No one. Only Odin and Lenneth had the power to transcend beyond their Godly limitations. It was through their half elf bodies that they attained the power of creationism." Freya said. "It's common knowledge among the Aesir."

"And without a suitable candidate for the throne, who would rule us?" Hrist let out a cruel laugh. "Brahms certainly couldn't, even if he somehow managed to harness the power of Lenneth."

"Then you've given up on the thought that Brahms is responsible?" Freya asked, surprise evident in her voice. Hrist had never been one to back down from a fight, needing only the slightest provocation to initiate one.

"I didn't say that." She shook her head. "No...I still have my eye on him. But he's not that important in the grand scheme of things. We need Lenneth returned as soon as possible. Barring that, we need a distraction to prevent a succession war."

"A succession war?!" Freya's eyebrows flew up on her face in surprise. "We haven't had one of those since...since..."

"Since Lord Odin slaughtered Ymir." finished Hrist. "It's been centuries since the Gods turned against one another." Her eyes darkened with pain. "You were there. You remember the damage that was done, how Midgard was nearly destroyed in the aftermath of the unleashed powers of the Gods combined."

"Many of my Vanir brethren were slain..." Freya's eyes closed in pain, recalling how she and her sister Frei were among the last of that nearly extinct race of Gods.

"So what do you think will happen if the throne remains empty for too long? Without a strong personality, an unconquerable power on the throne, soon the other Gods will turn their eyes to the prize of a kingdom. To rule over all Gods is a seductive thing for one who thinks they can hold onto the mantel." Hrist said grimly.

Freya stared at Hrist, going over her words in her mind. "You've thought a lot about this." She said at last.

"I have long thought my sister...too softhearted to rule over us." The death goddess stated this as though it was a great stain on Lenneth's soul. She had always thought Lenneth the weakest of her sisters, too kind, too human. She allowed emotions to rule her head, and she even consorted with humans on occasion. Such notions were an alien concept to Hrist. "When she first took the throne, I had not expected her to be allowed to keep it. But she proved too powerful for the others to dispose of. That was unexpected...it made me proud of her." She gave a toss of her head, as though to shake off the feelings stirred up by her words. "I've made clear the true urgency of the situation. Do you know what I plan to do next?"

"A war..." Freya whispered a tad fearfully. "You're going to start a war..."

"Yes. Better the Gods focus their attention on a single target, than each other." Hrist smiled in self satisfaction. "Attacking Brahms will serve two purposes. Silmeria will be free at last. And the other? Heh. It wil serve as a distraction, should he be proven innocent of this one crime."

"It will buy us time to seek out Lenneth elsewhere." Freya realized. "While the other Gods are caught up in the war, we will have the chance to scout out other candidates who may have taken Lenneth."

"Yes." She nodded. "I just give thanks that it hasn't rained yet!" Hrist looked up at the azure sky, not a cloud in sight. She shook her head ruefully. "If Lenneth were dead, surely the sky would have bled with rain by now. It's something, however small, that we know she is still alive, that she still exists somewhere."

"Hrist...let say Brahms did take Lenneth...what could he hope to gain by this treachery? We'd never allow him the throne, even if he somehow found a way to add her power to his.."

Hrist gave a shrug of her shoulders. "It matters not, he'd still accomplish leaving Asgard in chaos. The Gods will fight and surely destroy each other over the throne. Leaving his foul legion of undead to run free and unchecked on Midgard." Hrist scowled. "That cannot be allowed to happen."

"We won't let it." agreed Freya.

"Good. Now let us collect my sister's mortal toy." Hrist gestured lazily in the direction of Lucian. "I'm sure he will prove of great help in the search for Lenneth."

_Yes_ realized Freya. Lucian and other einherjar like him would have to be utilized to find the missing Goddess. There weren't many Gods or Goddesses they could trust with this quest. How ironic it was, to have to depend on humans to avert a war among the Aesir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard entered his bedroom with a world weary sigh. It had been a tiring day, one wrought with excitement and danger. He glanced at his bed that lay propped against the East wall of his room, seeing the woman in it had at long last fallen asleep. He was glad, the last few times he had been in here, she had still been up, panting badly from the strain of breathing. He had taken to his library, pulling out books he had nearly forgotten he had own, papers brown with age. They rustled as he paged through the books, rediscovering a lost art, the magic of healing. He remembered attending classes at Flenceberg Academy. One of the first courses they taught new students was of medicinal magic. Once he had turned down the dark path of necromancy, he had done away with light magic, only keeping a few status boosting spells in his repertoire. He had grown confident and sure of his powerful magic, knowing he could kill anything with just a snap of his fingers, long before they could ever hope to injure him.

Now he turned to those lessons, hoping to reawakened the forgotten magic for the woman he loved. "Heal!" It seemed so simple, just a word, not even two syllables. Of course if any old buffoon could do it, no one would ever be sick. It took the talent of the one who said that word, the innate magical ability you were either born with, or you weren't, to force your will on the world, and demand it answer you. And if there was one thing Lezard was good at, it was getting magic to answer him. He watched in pleasure as the claw marks on her back melded together, the skin sealing up, and remaining whole and without scar underneath his hands. He even thought her breathing had evened out, no longer sounding labored. And though her fever still remained, she seemed to be doing better.

He had left her in good spirits, sending his homunculus to watch over her in his absence. He still had a door to mend to after all. He would not need to research the spells for this, the iron bubbling under his hands as he heated it up with a thought. A burning hot liquid of grey swirled in the air before him, and with an upwards gesture from Lezard, it fitted itself into the doorway, molding itself into it's old shape. "Frigi-Da-Rune!" He said, ice coating the molten iron, freezing it into place. He allowed it time to harden and cool, using those moments to think out the new wards of protection he would put on the door. He debated doing away with an old fashion lock, thinking perhaps magic should be the only way to open or close that door. But in the end he decided against it, worried that someday the future might see him powerless and in need of a non magical escape route.

Of course he had to replace the manticore he destroyed. What was a maze without it's guardians? He eventually settling on moving one of the zombie dragons from the herd that roamed the fourth floor's corridors, to it's lonely new home on the seventh. On occasion it still bellowed out a frantic cry, mourning the loss of it's companions. He supposed they had been lucky no monsters had come to explore the entrance way when the door had been gone. Years of being zapped by his spells had beaten out any desire to explore the labyrinth past where they made their homes. No, they were content to let the food come to them.

While he reinforced the spells on the doorway, he did his best not to think of the Valkyrie. But it was hard not to, especially the thought that she was sleeping in HIS bed. How that thought titillated him, almost to the point of distraction, causing him to have to fight the urge to check on her every few minutes, almost as though to reassure himself that he did not imagine her presence there. If he let himself, Lezard could truly spend the rest of his night, nay his very life just watching her as she slept. It was no hard task on the eyes to view the beauty laid out before him. But the practical side of him, as well as his studious nature, cried out against such an endeavor, decrying it as a foolish notion.

_Besides..._ He thought wistfully. _She wouldn't like it were she to wake and find me there, just staring... _He sighed, wishing the Valkyrie was a tad more docile when awake. Lezard did not want to change her personality, heavens no! But to have her be more...manageable, less hostile when speaking with him, surely that wasn't selfish of him to want that.

With the task of repairing the doorway over and done with, he was free to eat dinner, than retire to his bedchambers with a few books for company. It seemed strange to do his studying in there, the room nearly as unfamiliar to him as it was to his beloved. Many times he fell asleep in the library or study, or even his laboratory. He hardly ever spent time in his own bedroom. It was too clean, neat and tidy from disuse. It wasn't that Lezard was a messy person, no. He was a forgetful person, leaving books and notes, even spell components, haphazardly scattered around wherever he stopped to read or work on them. Even his dining room was cluttered with tomes of information and magic, his library having been filled to overflowing. He kept meaning to make a second room for his book collection, but things kept distracting him. For a time when he had the Philopsher's stone, he had no need of books, all of Midgard's knowledge at his fingertips. And so his books had accumulated dust and cobwebs, others being forgotten and lost in his tower. He was still trying to sort them out in some semblance of order when the Valkyrie had arrived. Now he doubted he'd ever get around to that task when she was around. Besides she was much more fascinating that any dusty old tome!

He reached up to remove his cape, his fingers fumbling at the clasps on his shoulders. With a light click they came undone, allowing him to remove his cloak. He tossed it haphazardly on the desk, and then removed his green jacket, making himself more comfortable in the stuffy room. He nodded at Zepher, who quietly picked up after him, placing the jacket and cloak on a coat rack before leaving Lezard and the sleeping Goddess all alone.

Lezard stalked towards the bed, quiet as a mouse so as not to wake the girl. He looked down at her noting that she lay on her side, one hand curled up next to her face, red lips parted as she let out a sigh. Her hair lay spread out on the pillows, the ends curling in tangles, badly in need of a brush but still luxuriously beautiful. He bent down, pulling the bedsheet up higher across her body, having noted the goose pimples across her body. The fever made her feel hot, too hot, so much so that she kept on throwing off her blankets, ignoring the chills that sometimes shook her body.

He leaned towards her face, studying it. She looked younger when asleep, her face relaxed from all tension. "So beautiful..." He murmured, caressing her face. "So perfect..." Lezard caught her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting her face up towards him. "And all mine..." His lips brushed against hers, and he was surprised to feel her pull back. "Don't..." She whispered against his mouth. "Not now..."

Astonishment on his face, he moved backwards to see the rest of her more clearly. Her eyelids fluttered, lashes thick and heavy against her tanned skin, but did not open. She talked in her sleep, her very words heavy with sadness. It would seem even in her sleep she denied him!

"Please stop..." The Valkyrie begged, and he released his grip on her chin. "Lucian no.." She turned over, giving him her back. "I said no Lucian!"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. Somehow he had never imagine her telling that stupid mortal no. It made him feel hope, that their troubles could be overcome if that insipid mortal boy she clung to displeased her, even in the smallest of manners.

"That's not my name..." She whispered, and fell silent, sleep claiming her fully.

Lezard stared, wondering what it could all mean. He knew this was one mystery none of his books would have the answer for. Lucian wasn't the only person she spoke of. She mentioned other by names, people and places he had only read about, obliviously sharing tidbits about the Gods he had studied so carefully. One item in particular held her attention. Idun's Apples. Lezard wondered what interest a Goddess could possible have in mortal medicine. They weren't really apples, but a potion, one that cured ailments that stopped the aid of healing magics. He pulled out a small, leather bound notebook out of his back pocket, and in it he wrote down the name, a large question mark next to it. Questioning her in this state did him no good, her thoughts were too disjointed and random. He doubted she would share information with him when she was lucid, but he would attempt to ask anyway.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed, and settled in with a book in his lap. In an attempt to cool down, he undid the buttons on his sleeves, and allowed his shirt to open down to midchest. He crossed his left leg over his right knee, using it as a prop for the book, and settled in for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had gone by, how many she did not know, for Lenneth drifted in and out of sleep, time seeming to blur. It seemed with each opening of her eyes, the person by her bed changed. Sometimes it was Lezard, mopping at her brow with his handkerchief. Other times it was that strange homunculus of his, staring impassively at her with his bright yellow eyes. At one point she could have sworn she saw Queen Hel leaning over her, the evil of her smile making Lenneth scream in pure terror. Her cries awakened Lezard who had fallen asleep while reading. With a start he leapt out of his chair, the book slamming into the floor with a loud thud. "What, what's happening?!" He demanded, half asleep, bringing up his hands, a spell already on his lips.

But there was no one in the room besides him and one terrified girl. With a shake of his head, he moved towards the bed. "It's all right Valkyrie..." He soothed, taking her into his arms. "You just had a nightmare."

She clung to him, though her eyes were distant and unfocused, not really seeing him. She seemed unable to stop trembling, and he ran his hand over the back of her hair, over and over. The petting seemed to calm her, and her breathing grew more steady. "She seemed so real..."

"Who did?" Lezard asked, still stroking her hair.

"...Hel..." She whispered as though saying the Queen's name would conjure her into the room. If she hadn't been partially delirious with fever, she would have noticed how he stiffened at the mention of the Ruler of Nifleheim.

"It must have been a bad dream." He said, trying to convince himself as well as her. The pit of his stomach filled with dread. Could it really be coincidence that Lenneth had dreamt of the Queen, or did it have some significant meaning? There was also the troubling matter of the fact that he had too had dreamt of Hel moments before she had appeared to him in reality.

"Lezard..." Lenneth's quiet voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "I'm thirsty..."

"That's the second time you've used my name." He said, pleased. She just looked at him, and the rest of her words registered. "Oh! Right! You're thirsty." He reluctantly pulled away from her, and went into the bathroom. He rinsed out a glass before filling it up with water, and returned to her side. She greedily drank down the cool liquid, not stopping until it was all gone.

"Try to get some more sleep..." He said, feeling her forehead. It was still warm, though not as hot as it had been earlier.

"...Will you stay with me?" She asked in a small voice.

His eyes lit up in surprised pleasure. "It would be my honor to do so."

"...kay..." She said with a sigh of relief, laying back down against the pillows. "Please..." She touched his hand, trying to make him understand her urgency. "Don't let her get me..."

"I won't..." He promised, watching as Lenneth's eyes slowly closed, drifting off to slumber with a worried frown on her face. Lezard took the glass off the bed, and with his free hand reached out to stroke Lenneth's hair again. She smiled, and nuzzled deeper against her pillows. Lezard then turned and stepped away from the bed, depositing the glass on the nightstand. He turned and looked at Lenneth again, a frown now on his face. He thought it foolish to write off Hel's appearance as merely a dream conjured up by a sick mind. He thought back to his encounter with Nifleheim's ruler...her talk of having to kill Lenneth should she remain a Goddess...and how she had asked for nothing in return for helping him with the homunculus. He swore under his breath, not wishing to wake the Valkyrie.

"I will be right back, my love..." The necromancer said softly, heading out of the room. He didn't want to leave her alone any longer than necessary. He headed out into the hall, taking care to close the door, so as not to wake Lenneth with his voice. "Zepher!" He called out, marching down the hallway. He had only a few feet to go before the homunculus appeared at his side.

"Yes, Master?"

"I have a task for you." Lezard adjusted his glasses, looking at the homunculus consideringly. He no longer felt confident to leave the green skinned creature to watch his valkyrie, knowing his creation would be powerless against Hel's magic. For that matter he wasn't very sure of his own power when compared to that of the Ruler of Nifelheim's. However he was sure he could find something that would help in one of his many books in his library. "I need you to go to the library." he told Zepher. "Fetch me any books you can locate on Hel and Nifleheim"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud, ruckus laughter greeted Lucian's ears as he entered the dining hall. It was always noisy in here, chatter from the einherjar rising to near deafening levels as the ale flowed freely. He passed by tables, barely making out bits of amiable conversation and lewd jokes, the voices intermingling to produce a dull roar one had to strain to hear over. As on most nights, the room was packed tightly with einherjar, all in good spirits as they dined on the food laid out in front of them. Meats roasted and cooked to darkened perfection, candied yams, and platters of vegetables, all sprinkled with a light dabble of ambrosia. The ambrosia was what cured their wounds, lifted their spirits to an intoxicated height. Yes, this was the treasured food of the Gods given out daily to the warriors who had earn the right to sit at Odin's table.

A long pine table, big enough to seat seventy people on each side dominated the center of the room. Much smaller tables were spread out on the floor, and even a few that were small enough to comfortably seat six existed for those who preferred a much more private dining experience. A large throne sat situated by the stone fire place, empty and alone. It had been Odin's seat, a remnant left over from a time when the deceased God deigned to grace the einherjar with his presence. Centuries had gone by since someone had sat in that throne, Odin having long decided against mingling with mortals before Lucian had ever been taken to Valhalla.

Oranate tapestries of past battles hung on the wall, glorious hunting trophies, among which included the head of Bloodsbane and the pelt of Fenrir, decorated every available inch of wall space. In the East corner a small stage had been constructed, and on nights before battle the beautiful, blind song mistress Shiho would grace the warriors with her songs, her gift of magic working to stir them up, hardened their courage and vitality, other songs getting them worked up for battle better than any speeches uttered by one of the Gods could do. She would do much singing in the days to come, realized Lucian, if Hrist had her way.

Lucian was not much in the mood for company, having chosen to go off on his own, rather than follow Freya and Hrist. Hrist had given an uncaring shrug of her shoulders, not really caring what he did with his free time. Freya had frowned, and with a sisterly care advised him to go get some rest. He had chosen to ignore her words, more from a loss at what to do than any desire to spite the golden haired Goddess. He had wandered aimlessly for a few hours, until the chimes in the cathedral of Vingolf rang, signaling the end of the day. Still clutching Lenneth's dress in his hands, he made his way to Valhalla, eager to have his wounds healed by the ambrosia laced food. Avoiding his friends, he headed towards the bar, choosing a lone stool in the corner. "The usual." He said, nodding at the bartender. Food was quickly brought out, but he barely touched it. He pushed it around on his plate, poking at it with his fork, the occasional bites he took tasting like dust on his lips. He was simply too worried about the missing Goddess to appreciate the feast laid out before him.

He had no reason to doubt Hrist's words...she was a Goddess and he merely a mortal. A dead one at that. Surely her divinity granted her a wisdom he lacked, an immortal life giving her experience with the vampire lord that made her know what she spoke of. And yet his gut instinct told him they should look elsewhere, that they should find more clues before jumping to conclusions. He couldn't help but feel Hrist's past history with Brahms made her naturally inclined to point the finger at him. Was this the pretext she had been waiting for, the excuse she needed to at last launch a raid on his castle that was backed by all of the Aesir?

With one last sip of his ale, he stood to leave. Distracted by his thoughts, he paid no heed of his surrounding, and upon rising, his body banged into a woman passing by. "Hey! Watch it!" She said sharply, whirling around to glare menacingly at him.

He turned, spilling some of his drink on her. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Lucian?!" The woman's green eyes widened in recognition, choosing to ignore the liquid dripping down her front. "What are you doing hiding in the corner over here?"

"Aeila..." Lucian said, hiding his displeasure at how loudly she had said his name. Aeilia was a tall, leggy redhead, whose ultra short armor was colored the same jade green of her eyes. It was extremely short, stopping just at the top of her thighs, revealing long muscled legs that garnered her many a compliment from appreciative males, and even a few from women! Her arms were clad in sleeves of light grey, silver chainmail interwoven into the material. Jade green gauntlets for her wrists and grieves that covered up to her knees, completed her look. She carried a spear almost as tall as she was, which she set down as she conversed with the blonde.

"Oh I get it...you must be embarrassed over what happened today." Aeilia continued. "I don't blame you...I'd be hiding out too if Freya came after me like that!"

"Ah...You heard about that then..." he said with a sickly smile.

"Oh who hasn't! It's all anyone can talk about today! That and the news about the All Mother." She looked around, then leaned in conspiratorially. "Hey...the way I hear it, after calmer heads prevailed, you went off with the those two Goddesses. What did they talk to you about?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of getting the inside scoop before anyone else.

"Nothing I can share." replied Lucian, making Aelia moan in disappointment. "Oh come on! You can tell me! I promise, the secret will be safe!"

With you, and Jayle, and about half the people in this room. He thought to himself. She stared imploringly at him, a small frown developing on her face, the longer he remained silent. "Fine..." The Dragonian female said. "Be that way." She walked off, the stiff set of her shoulders letting Lucian know she was angry with him.

_I better leave before anyone else decides to question me._ He thought, and hurried to do just that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Group hug everybody! They go a long way in helping keep my motivated. Plus I love hearing from other Lezard and Lenneth fans!

----Michelle


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun rose in the early morning sky, thus did Lenneth's fever break. She stretched languidly in the bed, her arms going up over her head, her body raising slightly off the mattress. She felt well rested and safe in her cocoon of blankets, as if nothing could ever harm her again so long as she stayed in this bed, nay in this very room. But she knew that was foolish, and with a sigh of protest, she opened her eyes, eyelids fluttering open, blinking against the sunlight as her eyes slowly grew adjusted to it.

She stayed on her back for a few minutes, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling as the past day's events slowly flooded back into her memory. She turned to her side with an angry snort, and stopped up short as she saw her captor mere inches from her. He lay sleeping in a lounge chair, looking uncomfortable as he slouched over, his head resting on his hand. An open book dangled off his knee, precariously close to falling off, while many others lay scattered on the floor.

_Did he stay here all night?_ She wondered, noting his disheveled appearance. His jacket was off, his mustard yellow shirt unbuttoned down to his navel, the thin opening giving off flashes of his pale skin. His brown hair was tousled and messy from sleep, his bangs falling into his eyes, while his glasses lay on the night stand next to her. His sleeping face bereft of his normal expressions, that of smirks and leers looked almost innocent now, and Lenneth had to admit, if only to herself, the necromancer was handsome. She shook her head, trying to chase away the thought and concentrate on why he was here. What had scared her so badly in the night, that had made her ask him to stay with her? And why did she feel so...so pleased that he had honored that request?

Most of the night was a blur to her, lost to fever and poison. She remembered only bits and pieces, mainly the events that took place just after she was poisoned by the manticore. She blushed, remembering how she had struggled in Lezard's arms, how weak she had been. If he had wanted to, he could have done anything to her, and she would have been helpless to resist. And yet he had behaved himself, acting in a most unexpected manner, treating her wounds and doing nothing else. It was a relief to her, to know he could keep his hands to himself when the situation called for it.

She sat up in bed, blankets sliding off her body, looking around the room. There was two doors, one slightly open, the other closed. She headed towards the open one, instinctively knowing the closed one had to be the one that led out into the tower. She knew Lezard wouldn't be so careless as to leave that one open! The other led to the bathroom, and she shut the door behind her. A mirror was framed over the sink, and she was dismayed to see how pale her reflection was. She wondered how much worse she would have looked if she had been sick for more than a day, marveling again at how weak this human body was.

She began unbuttoning the back of her slip, determined to see the worst of her injuries. With a lick of her lips, she braced herself, turning sideways to catch her back's reflection. She was astonished to see nothing but the smooth expanse of unbroken skin, the claw marks gone. She reached back, touching that skin, thinking it an illusion. But it was real underneath her hand, as though she had never been harmed at all. A smile broke out on her face, relief at escaping being permanently marked by the manticore. She reworked her shift closed, and reentered the bedroom, looking at the sleeping necromancer. Did he have something to do with this? She knelt down, poking at the books on the floor. She picked one up, flipping through it's pages, seeing lessons and advice on the curative properties of herbs, long winded spells on status and yes, even healing spells were written down in the book.

With a smile she rose, and went to walk past the wizard. An arm suddenly reached out, grabbing her round the waist. "And where do you think you're going?!" Lezard demanded, pulling her into his lap. She gasped soundlessly, finding herself situated across his legs on her back, even as the book fell onto the floor. He looked angry, and he stared down at her, his eyes narrowing as he squinted to see without his glasses.

"Lezard, I...back to bed?" She offered timidly, confused by how mad he seemed.

"Bed?" He blinked, and some of the storm clouds in his eyes dissipated. But he still looked at her with some suspicion.

"Did you think I was trying to sneak out of here?" Lenneth asked, trying to sit up. He tightened his arm around her waist, holding her still against him. "I'll take that as a yes..." She sighed, not liking his distrust of her.

He didn't reply, instead blinking sleep filled eyes as he glanced around, clearly searching for something. "Here..." She said, leaning across his chest, to reach towards the night stand. Her body brushed against his as she stretched out her arm, her face near the crook in his shoulder. _Kissing close._ he mused inwardly. But she didn't kiss him. Instead her fingers grasped hold of his gold rimmed glasses, and she shifted, turning to look at him. He could see that she paused, but not the widening of her eyes as she saw his face up close and personal, appreciating his good looks. How she marveled at the color of his eyes, having never seen a purple iris before. His eyes were truly unique among both the gods and mortals, and she wondered how he came about them.

Lezard looked at her puzzled. He could feel her staring and wondered why. Did he look that different without his glasses? He wished he could see her face better, even at this close a distance her face was a partial blur, causing him to squint to make out her expression better.

"Sorry..." She said at last, and slid his spectacles onto his face for him. He reached up to touch her hand, curious as to this unasked for assistance. She came into clarity, blue eyes staring into his, fighting back a smile. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" He asked, half joking, half serious.

A small frown appeared on her face, a look she wore far too often around him. She pulled back so that their breaths weren't on each other's face, distancing herself as best she could, considering he still held her prisoner on his lap. "My illness is gone." She said abruptly, lightly touching his hand with hers. "Thank you." She said this a bit gruffly, licking her lips nervously. "Thank you..." She repeatedly more softly. "For taking care of me...for nursing me back to health..."

"It was my pleasure to do so." Lezard told her, surprised by her words. "I hadn't expected any thanks from you though."

She sat silent on his lap, mulling over his words. "I...I give thanks when needed...when earned." She said at last. "You have merited that at least."

"Only that?" He asked wistfully, and she gave him a dark look. "Right...well then...you're welcome."

"I also saw my back...did you do that?" Lezard nodded, and Lenneth fought to keep her emotions off her face. She was grateful for the healing, but some small part of her had hoped it was a sign her divinity was returning to her. That this miraculous healing meant she was becoming a Goddess once again. She couldn't keep the sadness completely out of her eyes as she said, "Then you have my thanks again."

"Valkyrie, why do you look so sad..." He asked, stroking her face.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No..." He sighed. "I guess I don't." His hand trailed across from her cheek to her lips, fingers nimbly tracing the lines of her mouth. She turned her head to the side, shrugging away the touch of him on her lips. She felt him grasp her hair, pulling it back from the side of her neck, to place a kiss on her skin. She shifted annoyed, turning mad eyes at him. "At least that look is gone from your face." He said before she could hiss out an angry retort.

"What? You expect me to believe you did that purely to make me forget my unhappiness?" She demanded.

"Well...not entirely for that reason." Lezard smirked at her. "I happen to enjoy kissing you. It worked, didn't it?" He asked as she began struggling in his grip, trying to stand. He easily held on to her waist, holding her against him. "Let me up." She ordered him, slapping at his hands. With a light chuckle, he released her, and she quickly scrambled free before he could changed his mind.

Standing, she turned, hands on hips and glared at him. "You're incorrigible!"

"My fans wouldn't have me any other way." He flashed a grin at her, and she stared at him perplexed by his comment. "Never mind." He shook his head, still smiling. "Midgard humor is lost on Goddesses." Another frown from her made him sigh. "You give me that look far too much, Lady Valkyrie. Surely a face as expressive as yours is capable of a smile on occasion."

"Give me something to smile about, and I will." She said softly, sitting down edge of the bed. Her words gave him pause, and he considered them carefully. "Alas. I fear I do not know how to accomplish that feat." He pushed his glasses back up his nose, sadly looking at her. "If I did, I would have you smiling all the time."

Lenneth looked away from him. "No one can be happy all the time..." She said softly.

"Surely the Gods are..." He began, but she cut him off, slamming a fist against the mattress. "Do you think divinity grants perfect happiness? That we Gods have no problems of our own?" She let out a humorless laugh. "Is that what you think?!" He gaped at her, shocked by her outburst. "For all your wisdom, all your books..." She gestured at the mess on the floor. "You understand nothing."

"Then help me to understand!" He grasped her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake. She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "Please...tell me what's wrong..." Lezard leaned his forehead against hers, and she thought for a second her tears might fall.

"It's...It's nothing..." Lenneth pulled away, eyes downcast. "I'm just worn out from yesterday. I've never been sick before..."

"Valkyrie..." She placed her fingers against his lips, cutting him off. "You know, that isn't even my name...not all of it at least..."

"Would you like to tell me your true name then?" Lezard asked, as her hand fell away from his face. She contemplated this, at last shrugging her shoulders. "Why not. You were certainly powerful enough to work your spells without knowing it. What harm could there be in telling you. Besides..." She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I think you earned the right to know it. It's Lenneth...Lenneth Valkyrie."

"Lenneth..." He repeated, uttering it in a breathy whisper. "It's a fine name...lovely like you."

"Do not try to flatter me...not now..." With a weary sigh, she laid back down, not looking at him. She felt the bed move and shift as the necromancer sat down on it's edge, peering down at her with worry in his eyes. "Lezard...why me...why did you choose me? There are other Goddesses far more beautiful than I."

He looked at her, seeing her words were sincere. "You really believe that?" She nodded, and he let out a chuckle. "Then you've never truly looked at yourself in a mirror before. I have seen these other Goddesses and found them lacking. Not just in looks, but in personality, your strength of conviction, your passion."

"How can you say that? You don't know me at all..."

"Ah, now it is you who presume to speak on something you know little of." He reprimanded her gently. "I thoroughly researched you, my dear Lenneth."

"Bah...research..." She scoffed at this. "What good is it if it cannot even tell you my name." She thought Lezard's cheeks might have tinged red at this, but he turned his face to the side so quickly she couldn't be sure. "Did you just randomly select a Goddess for your own amusement?"

"No!!" His temper flared, eyes angry as he glared at her. "Do not make so little of my love for you! Not something so strong!"

Silence for a minute, the two staring at each other with heated eyes. "Fine..." She said at last, and gave a toss of her head. "I'll choose my words more carefully next time."

"Thank you." He replied, and she searched for a hint of sarcasm in Lezard's voice. But there was none.

"Would you tell me how it happened? Please?" Lenneth truly was curious. "The first time I met you...I recall you saying something about having known about me for several months now. What did you mean?"

"Ah, so you do remember that time." A hint of a smile danced upon his lips. "Good to know I made some sort of lasting impression on you."

"Its not everyday a..." She hesitated, the word madman on the tip of her tongue. "...a man calls me to his tower to confess his love to me. Although I'm not sure you would like to know just what sort of impression your murderous actions gave me."

"I could hazard a guess." He said wryly. "However, seeing you for the first time impressed upon me quite a different reaction than yours. When was it...?" He mused to himself, adjusting his glasses. "I was still a student at the university in Flenceburg. It was autumn, the air crisp with a hint of the coming ice dancing along the breeze." His eyes grew distant in remembrance. "I was cutting class that day. Something I was doing more and more often, preferring my own studies to that of the college's curriculum. They were so far behind my own ambitions...so mundane and ordinary. Much of what I wanted to learn about was forbidden...many of the ancient textbooks burned or under lock and key." Lezard smirked as he boasted. "Not that anything as simple as locks and chains could keep me out when I was determined to learn."

"My thirst for knowledge is what led me to creating the Philosopher's stone. They said it was impossible to do, but I did it. It was infuriating to have to keep that a secret, I wanted my genius recognized. But at the same time I realized that only a fool would allow such a treasure be unveiled to the world. It was mine, and mine alone." He let out a wistful sigh, mourning the loss of his stone.

"And me? Did it show you me?" Lenneth asked.

"Yes, but that came later." Lezard told her. "First I had to see you with my own eyes. I was about to leave the university's grounds, when a sound from the alley caught my attention. It was as though a great bird had taken flight, it's heavy wings flapping thunderously in the air. I'm not sure what compelled me to take a closer look...was it curiosity? It certainly wasn't a foolish whim on my part, I had great confidence, even in those days that whatever it was, my magic could defend against it. And so I stepped closer, cautiously peering around the corner into the dirty alley. And do you know what I saw?" Lenneth shook her head, silent as she listened to the tale he spun.

"I saw you...a Valkyrie with shining silver hair, that glittered like a sapphire as the sunlight kissed it. You were there floating with wings as white as pure snow keeping you aloft in the air. You were garbed in your blue armor, skirt flapping about to reveal tempting flashes of your legs. Your eyes were closed as you concentrated, and light poured out of you. It was dazzling, and I had to turn away lest I be blinded. I flattened myself against the wall, shutting my eyes to the sight. When at last it darkened, only then did I risk opening my eyes. And I saw a woman in place of the battle maiden. You didn't notice me...you walked right past me where I stood against the wall, as though I was beneath your notice. Perhaps I am...what is one mortal compared to that of the radiance of the Gods?" He shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "I saw your face clearly as you walked by, and I was struck by your beauty. I had to stifle a gasp, concentrate on some other mundane detail, like the fact you had disguised yourself in the dress of a female student. I knew though I would have remembered a classmate that looked like you!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I must admit that after you were gone, I uttered something absolutely ridiculous, something so predictable in these circumstances. What was that?" He laughed. "What was that indeed...I remember standing against the wall, too stunned to move. Later on I would curse myself for that reaction, hate myself for losing the opportunity to follow you. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was love struck. It was only when your beautiful face, coming unbidden to me as I tried to study, did I realize just how badly. I had pain in my heart when I thought of you, how it throbbed in protest when I thought that you could never be mine. It wasn't long before thoughts of you consumed me. At first I wanted to hate you..." He looked at her, ashamed for that thought.

"Hate me?!" Lenneth said in surprise.

"Yes hate...For you took me away from my studies, my ambitions, all because of a smile on your face." He held out his hand to her, but did not touch her, instead allowing his hand to hover before her face as though she was a delicate statue he dare not touch. "I thought I had no use for love. I thought it was something that happened to others, foolish impulses that drived them to come together to procreate. Of course I noticed women, but it was with clinical eyes that I viewed them. Much akin to appreciating the beauty of a rose, looking but being untouched by desires." He sighed, dropping his hand away from Lenneth.

"Fortunately I had the philosopher's stone...I channeled my desires into it, and it gave me what I wanted. I had to decipher it...it isn't like a book that you can open to a random page. It's in code, but the knowledge to be garnered for one diligent enough to decipher it..." He let out a moan that was near lust filled. "Oh ho ho...It's worth it. It gave up your secrets to me, told me how you were virtually a prisoner of Odin's, forced to sleep until he had need of you. I thought that a waste of your talents."

"I...knowing what I know now of Lord Odin, I can't exactly disagree with you on that." Lenneth frowned, recalling how Odin had used Freya to seal up her memories. And all to better ensure they would have an obedient valkyrie on their hands.

"I'm glad to know we can agree on something." Lezard smiled at that. "Most of the rest you know. At some point the desire to free you from Odin melded into the desire to claim you as my own...the Philosopher stone's responding to my wishes, telling me of a way to make a divine being mortal."

"I wish you had never found that accursed stone!" Lenneth cried out angrily, a stab of pain in her heart over her lost Godhood.

"You feel that way now, but perhaps in time..." Lezard began, but she cut him off. "I won't change my mind. Not about this, and not about you!" She sniffled, close to tears.

Lezard stood up, moving away from the bed. Her tears made him feel helpless, inadequate. He was unused to dealing with crying women. "I'm sorry..." he said at last. "But this is the way things are. It's best you get used to it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smoothing down her short green skirt, Freya sat back comfortably in her chair, watching Hrist pace back and forth before her. The black clad Valkyrie practically vibrated with impatience, eager to get on with the proceedings. Hrist had to fight back the desire to give a tongue lashing to the stragglers just arriving through the wall length double doors, choosing instead to grace them with an angry glare that had them running towards their seats.

Twelve thrones sat in a semi circle, each already occupied by a high level Aesir. They were the council of the Gods, and in the absence of the ruler, all decisions went through them. Each throne was made of a different stone, carved from solid pieces of rubies, sapphire, gold, to name a few. The Lord Creator's throne was carved from diamonds, a fitting material for one known as the shining all mother. Truly the throne gleamed, the sunlight pouring in from the domed ceiling, hitting it in a dazzling display of blinding brilliance that only another God could gaze directly upon without going blind. The throne was empty now, a pointed reminder of the missing ruler.

The lesser Gods had to settle for sitting on much more ordinary seats, einherjar having brought in extra chairs for this hastily called together meeting. A few remained now, doting servants that fetched food and wine, even cushions for the throng of gathered Aesir. The einherjar were the ones most impressed by this room, this giant cavern of high sides, and distant walls, with it's bejeweled treasures, and important visitors. It was called Glasheim, the hall where the Gods gathered. It was large, it's immense size owing to the fact it had been carved into the side of a mountain. Both Gods and Goddesses now crowded into the room, their numbers nearing the forties, even with the recent deaths of so many at Ragnarok.

Freya's eyes traveled over the crowd, noting with surprise that even some minor deities had shown up for the meeting. It seemed everyone wanted to hear for themselves the truth behind Lenneth's disappearance. When the last of the Aesir had taken their seat, Freya turned to glance at Hrist. She gave a small nod, and the Valkyrie acknowledged this with a slight bow.

"Gentleman! Ladies!" Hrist strode to the center of the room, all eyes on the black haired beauty as she spoke. "Let us begin."

"Hrist, why have you called this meeting?" demanded Thor, the God of Thunder. He was a tall, muscled man, with blond hair and blue eyes, his features grizzled with a neatly trimmed beard.

"I think a better question would be, on whose authority does she bade us gather." It was a Goddess in dark brown robes who spoke up next, relaxed in her chair as she gazed with scorn at the battle maiden. "Do you dare to presume to give _US_ orders?"

"Calm yourself, Erda." Freya spoke up sharply to the Goddess of the Earth. "I would have us listen to what she has to say." She glared at the other ten on their thrones, daring them to challenge her. With a sour look on her face, Erda waved her hand lazily in the direction of Hrist. "Very well, continue."

"I think we're all aware of what has happened." Hrist spoke solemnly, her voice echoing in the cavern. "The creator is...indisposed of..."

"You mean missing." clarified Eir, a Goddess with platinum blonde hair, who was clad in sky blue robes.

Erda laughed. "Oh this is rich! The little Goddess is missing...Freya lost the All Mother."

"Erda!" gasped Freya outraged by the insult.

"It's true, isn't? You are the right hand of the creator. You who are supposed to see all, know all when it comes to the creator and her secrets." Erda smirked. "You're not having a very successful track record of keeping the creator around, are you? First Odin, now Lenneth? It's a wonder if you're even fit for the job."

"That's enough." Tyr said forcefully. His stern, scarred face glowered at Erda.

"But my Lord..." She playfully fluttered her eyelashes at the War God. "I am merely wondering out loud if Freya should stick to the fertility business, and leave her position to someone more...suited to helping the creator rule."

"We're not hear to discuss that." Hrist quickly interjected before Freya could hiss out an insult, inwardly wincing. This was spiraling out of control fast, the Earth Goddess' sharp tongue derailing the proceedings. How long would it be before she or one of the other Gods spoke of replacing Lenneth? She had to get them back to the point of the meeting.

"I would like to hear what Hrist has to say." Thor said, having no patience for squabbling women.

"I would hear from her as well." Eir smiled sweetly at the Valkyrie.

"Thank you Eir, Thor. As always, cooler heads have prevailed." It was a subtle, pointed jab that went unchallenged. "There has been an investigation into the All Mother's disappearance. We have found some troubling evidence."

"Do we know who did it?" asked Vidar, the God of silence and revenge. He smiled, a cold cruel lifting of the lips, eager to mete out revenge on those who would strike against the Aesir.

"...Yes..." Hrist hesitated before speaking, not liking to outright lie to her fellow Gods. "The signs clearly point to one individual."

"Who?" demanded the Gods as one being. The chant was picked up by all in the room, cries of, "Yes, tell us!" and "Tell us who!" roaring around Hrist. "Who dared strike against the All Mother?!"

She let them work themselves up into a fury, anticipation building upon on her next word. With a wave from Freya, they all fell silent, eagerly looking to Hrist for their answer. "Brahms."

It was quiet for all of three seconds before the room erupted into chatter, conversations flying fast and furious as doubts and uncertainties were voiced. "Brahms." growled Vidar, slamming a fist on his silver throne. "Stinking undead! We should have wiped them out, long ago!"

"We have our chance to strike now." Hrist said, shouting to be heard over the noise. "If we raise our armies..."

"And then what?!" demanded Erda. "Would we really risk ourselves to wage war directly on Brahms?"

"How can we not?" asked Eir. "It is our ruler he has taken."

"Hmph..." Erda crossed her arms over her chest. "Your ruler perhaps..."

Thor gasped. "You would deny the creator?!"

"I do no such thing.." She hastened to assure him. "I always accepted Odin as my Lord...Lenneth however..." She gave a graceful shrug of her shoulders. "A mere sixth level Goddess is not fit to rule..."

"Sixth level no more." Freya interrupted. "She had evolved and taken in the power of creation."

"Hmph. Maybe so. But..." a sly smile was on Erda's face. "If the little Goddess could do it, what's not to say one of us could not attain the power as well..."

"Careful Erda." Hrist hissed, glaring daggers at the Earth Goddess. "Those are treacherous words you speak."

"Yes..." Vidar agreed, stroking his chin as he eyed her speculatively. "One might even think you had something to do with the All Mother's disappearance."

Erda let out an outraged gasp. "Lord Vidar! I may be many things, an opportunist at most, but I would never willing lift a hand against another God, or Goddess, in times of peace. You wound me with your suspicious glances!"

"I think it would be best if you keep your thoughts to yourself, Erda." rumbled Thor, his voice carrying the echo of thunder in it. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Of course." She bowed her head in acknowledgment, hiding her scowl.

"What is this evidence you spoke of Hrist?" Thor asked, a hand absentmindedly stroking his war hammer Mjolnir. "I would have us be sure it was him before we ran off to war."

"War is good." Tyr spoke up, eyes glittering with enthusiasm. "War promotes strong mind and body."

"Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you..." Eir said, thinking of all the sick and dying she had to tend to in times of war.

"It's good for the einherjar." He argued. "It gives them something to do, something to look forward to."

"Right...like dying..."

Freya clapped her hands together, the loud slap drawing attention to her. "We can debate the merits of war and peace some other time. Eir, forgive me but this is going to happen..."

Eir sighed sadly, knowing she would be outvoted on the matter. "Fine...I will have my priestesses ready to see to the wounded."

"Thank you." Freya gave her a soft smile, knowing the kindhearted Goddess of Healing hated to see anyone hurt.

"The evidence, Hrist?" Thor reminded the valkyrie.

"Soul transference." Hrist replied, ignoring the gasps of dismay around her. "It was much like when Silmeria was taken."

"Of course." Erda shook her head. "This isn't about Lenneth at all. You're still stuck on what happened to your baby sister."

"I was there!" Freya leaped to her feet, a hand touching Hrist's shoulder. The black haired Goddess was tense under her palm, muscles coiled and waiting to strike. She seemed to calm under Freya's touch, holding herself still, her face stony and angry. "I saw the scorched earth. It was blackened to ash, the untouchable land of Yggdrasil marked with death."

"I...I remember seeing something similar when Silmeria was taken away by Brahms." The boy god Ull stood up from his seat among the lesser deities. He spoke hesitantly, not used to addressing those of such prestige and power. He had long had a crush on the youngest valkyrie, and had been heartbroken to discover her kidnapped by the Vampire Lord. "In the ruins of Dipan, his mark on the land still remains. Even though the castle has long since crumbled to dust around it." His fists clenched at his sides. How he hated being powerless to save Silmeria. "It a mark that is unmistakable that of the undead. You cannot mistake it for anything else."

"Should we have Ull inspect the land?" asked Freya. "Would that appease you Erda?"

"It might." She shrugged. "Of course...how accurate is the boy's word? A lover and a sister, both their judgments can be clouded."

Ull blushed as Hrist slammed her fist against a podium. "This is a waste of time!" She shouted. "While you persist in delaying matters, Lenneth is in danger!" With a snarl, she walked away, turning her back on the thrones. "If you won't aid me, I'll go confront Brahms on my own."

"Hrist!" Freya said sharply, then turned to glare at the sound of Erda's laughter. "Didn't Thor bade you be silent!?"

"To think Hrist would confront Brahms again!" Erda's shoulders shook as she laughed, unrepressed and full of vicious joy. "After all, the last time ended oh so well."

"Silence!" Freya shouted, but it was too late. With a fierce growl, Hrist turned, her sword already in hand. She flung out her arm, the blade releasing from her grip to torpedo towards the Earth Goddess. With a clink, it embedded itself into the pearl of her throne, the Goddess letting out a strangled gasping sound. Silence fell on the hall as they all stared, seeing the sword having gone straight through the Earth Goddess' windpipe.

"Do not speak to me of my failures." Hrist hissed, an evil smile on her face. She locked eyes with Erda, noting with pleasure the woman's wide eyes, and pale face. "Lest you want to see why Odin named me his Executioner of the Gods."

With a near hysterical scream, Erda wrenched free the sword from her throat. Droplets of blood welling out from the hole in her neck. "Bitch!" She croaked out in a strangled voice, and threw the sword back at the Valkyrie. It fell, landing at Hrist's feet, metal blade clattering on the floor. Eir hurried to Erda's side, but with an impertinent shriek, she shrugged her off, letting her own magic heal her injured throat. "You'll pay for that..." She promised, her hands caressing the skin of her neck. "I give you my solemn word on that."

"Come at me then!" Hrist laughed. "I can fit in your death before or after dealing with Brahms, whichever you like."

"No one is going to kill anyone...not today!" Freya spoke up, moving to position herself so that she stood between the two angry Goddesses. "If anyone can't behave civilly here, I'll have you escorted out. That includes you Hrist."

"Hmph." Hrist knelt down, keeping her eyes on the Earth Goddess. She picked up her sword, and calmly began wiping it down with a handkerchief. She was much more suited for battle than for talks and negotiation. In fact the Goddess preferred it that way.

"We will have a compromise." Freya continued. "There is no time to lose. Hrist, Tyr, and the others will begin prepping the einherjar for war. Thor? You and I will accompany Ull to the blast site. He will tell us if it matches Brahms' previous attack."

"Yes my lady!" Ull said, eager to be of use.

"Very well then, I have no objections to that." Thor agreed.

On his ruby red throne, Tyr smiled. It looked like he'd have the war he had been yearning for these past few months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard and Lenneth don't want to obey me...they like going off and having depressing conversations all the time in this fic! shakes fist at them.

T.B.C.

Michelle


	10. Chapter 10

Off the coast of the plains of Lassan there is an island. It is of moderate size, more than adequate to host a a thriving city, and is separated from the main land by a thin strip of water. And yet this was a patch of land where few if any would dare tread. It would seem a perfectly ordinary land, extending for miles in four directions, ripe and fertile for the taking. The soil fresh and perfect for farming, the lake filled with pure, crystal clear water, and dense foliage from the many fruit trees that grew in the forests dotting the island. But no one came to farm, no fish were lured from the lake, and no one ever dared pick the fruit from those trees.

In the beginning, a few tried of course. They came from all over, hoping to eek out a new life on this land, create a new town in this spot. But strange things began occurring...the dogs they had brought with them began howling every night, even beating them could not quiet their voices. People began acting strangely, walking around half asleep, some even downright vanishing into the night never to be heard from again. And then there was the matter of the trees...at night they seemed to grow, their limbs turning gnarled and twisted, their stumps widening, the wood crowding against each other, encroaching on the land of the humans, directing them ever inwards into the woods. They had little choice but to continue deeper into the forest, their axe blades dull against the bark.

But when the sun rose, everything seemed back to normal, the trees harmless, the dogs quiet. And still they did not try to leave, urged on by their sleepy eyed compatriots to remain though their every instinct cried out for them to leave. It was not known what eventually became of the settlers, though a few managed to escape from the cursed land, returning to town with incredible stories, and wild looks in their eyes. One thing they all agreed on was a castle existed in the middle of a forest, a grand building of stone and mortar, that stood ominously in the darkness.

Of course no one could ever prove the existence of this castle. The search parties that were sent out, often didn't return. And those few stragglers that did make it back were deemed insane from the experience. Scholars from around the world came to study this castle from afar. Telescopes were set up, and try as they might, no one was able to pinpoint it's location. At least not during the day, when the sun was high in the sky, it's natural light alighting on the green canopy of the forest. Nothing could be made out at night, even the moon did not shine on this forest.

It was a mystery, one easily solved if you already knew the answer. When the sun was out, bright and bulbous, it's protective rays shining down on the forest, the castle simply did not exist. It shifted into another realm where time and space could not touch it, carried aloft on invisible wings that carted it to and fro in the ever after. However, when the sun set, the castle returned, shifting it's power onto the forest, twisting it into it's true nature. The land became that of the undead, ruinous and evil, eager to assist the vampire's quest to destroy mankind.

In it's own way, it was a fail-safe, providing safe daylight harbor to those who came seeking shelter at it's doors. At night, a gathering place, where plans could be plotted, orders given and obeyed, and bloody feasts could be enjoyed. But for one inhabitant, it was merely a prison. Suspended in mid air, floating behind the throne of the Vampire Lord, was an immense crystal, brilliant blue and as tall as a human. Contained inside was what looked to be a mere wisp of a girl, but the empty sword sheathe that hung limply by her side bade all who watch to be wary for this tigress had claws. She lay upright, her blonde hair floating around her, caught and frozen in place. A feathered helm covered her head, tinged silver and blue to match the armor she wore. She was beautiful, innocence frozen in time.

The room needed no other ornament, for she outshone them all. And yet...it hurt the vampire to look at her long, his long thought dead heart aching to see her like this. Every night he crawled out of his bed to come see her, making her his number one priority.

"Silmeria..." The dark haired Lord whispered, stroking the glass with his hand almost lovingly. "Return to me..." He ordered, his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the room. The crystal seemed to melt under his fingers, his hands sinking into it. He concentrated, the glass turning to watery sand, sucking him in up to his elbows, until he was able to touch her, his hands roughly grasping hold of her arms. He gave a tug, and her body resisted, wanting to stay in that place. He let out a growl of impatience, a hint of fang appearing against his lips.

He gave a mighty flexing of his muscles and pulled, the crystal whining in protest as his hands emerged, the girl clutched between them. Her chest inhaled, and she let out a shaky breath, taking in huge gulps of air. Still he pulled, gathering her to his chest as best he could, the crystal sticking to her like quicksand, wanting to suck her back in to it's icy depths.

Her eyes opened, and they were baby blue. "Brahms..." Her lips formed his name, but no sound came, she unused to having a voice to speak with. He shifted an arm around her waist, jostling her slightly as her legs came free. He stumbled backwards with her held gently in his arms, catching his footing at the last minute. "It's getting harder and harder to remove you from that crystal." He noted gravely, his magic growing weaker. He stared down at the tiny girl he had in his arms, the petite blonde with the hair that fell in waves down to her waist. She was beautiful, and he thought that he could love her if she let him.

Silmeria licked her lips, trying to get her voice to work again. "Brahms.."

"Here..." He carried her over to the throne, and set her down, reaching for a jug. He poured out a goblet of red wine, which she reluctantly took from him. He watched as her throat worked it down, staring at that smooth skin of the side of her neck, the tempting vein that beat out a tantalizing rhythm that he alone could hear.

"Why did you free me...?" She asked hoarsely, making a face at the bitter taste of the wine.

"You know why." He told her, and she sighed.

"Brahms, I already told you..." He put a large finger against her lips, bidding her be quiet. "Please, not yet...not now..."

She looked away from him, her eyes big and sad. She took in the throne room, it's former splendor now gone, with over turned and broken furniture lying in pieces on the floor. Cobwebs decorated the corners, and tapestries, once rich and vibrant with colors, now a faded mess, their pictures of violence and gore shredded by claws, and hanging half off the walls. There were three small windows on the South wall, facing towards the castle's moat. She stood and walked towards one, eager to see the outside world. She knew what she would find, and yet she couldn't help the wistful sigh that escaped her mouth. How she wished she could lay her eyes on the sun once more, yearning to feel it's warmth on her naked arms, as she danced on Asgard hill, listening to the melodious sounds of Ull's flute playing. How long had it been since she had once walked upon Midgard a free woman, picking souls and fighting battles? Centuries, at least. Now she spent her days and most nights, trapped, a bird in a gilded cage, decorating Brahms destroyed throne room.

"The night is beautiful, although it pales in reflection to you." Brahms came up behind her, holding himself stiff and formal as he leaned in to inhale her scent. It tantalized him, smelling of springtime and flowers, of all the things he had left behind when he became that of the undead. Even her hair reminded him of the forgotten sun, and he touched it now, letting it spill through his fingers as though it was water.

SIlmeria turned, her hair whirling around her body. "Thank you." She said this without emotion, as though he had not just paid her a great compliment.

"Silmeria..." He reached out to her, but she danced out of reach. He frowned at her, not liking that she kept her distance from him.

"What news do you have of my sisters?" She asked, not daring to hope.

"They have not come for you if that is what you are asking." He smirked at her. "Nor have there been any talks between us."

"Oh..." She said this dully, and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It's been months since Lenneth took the throne. More than enough time to send a rescue party. Surely they have forgotten about you." He shrugged unconcerned. "That they no longer care for you...love you...not like I do..."

"Stop it!" She cried, her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Truth cuts quick to the heart, and isn't always pretty." But she ignored him, turning longing eyes to the outside once again.

"I could take you outside..." He suggested, noting how her heart leaped at the suggestion. "If you would just agree to my...requests."

"You're demands you mean." She corrected him with a hiss.

"Call it what you like...they're reasonable."

"Reasonable?! You call holding me hostage reasonable?" Silmeria demanded angrily. "Placing me back inside that crystal whenever I refuse you?!"

"I'd call it incentive." Brahms said, unmoved by her anger.

"It's cruel." She told him. "I wish...I wish you had never taken me out in the first place. Better to stay there, in that prison unmoving and unfeeling, than to have my freedom dangled before me, than snatched back. I can't stand it! I can't stand this mean game you play with me!"

"Calm yourself Silmeria." His tone held a warning to it. Her face looked ready to crumple into tears, and she stared at him, eyes icy and cold as she glared at him through a haze of tears. "Damn you..." She whispered. "Damn you!" She said louder, and lunged at him, her hands clenching into fists. She took a swipe at him, and he easily dodged her punches. She lifted up her leg, lashing out to kick him, and he held his arms up before him in a cross pattern, her foot rebounding off his wrist. She went to punch him again, and gasped as he disappeared before her eyes.

She let out a scream as he grabbed her from behind, holding onto her hands, pushing her down to the ground. She screamed and howled with rage, struggling against his embrace, being held on her knees. Brahms restrained her, listening to her angry cries, letting her feel the strength of him, how easily he restrained her without the slightest of effort, letting her calm herself as she realized it was pointless to resist. And still she did not cry, the valkyrie maiden too proud to let her tears fall in front of her foe.

"I just want to go home..." She whispered, falling still in his arms.

"That isn't an option." He told her. "However...you can make a new home...a better home..."

"With you, you mean..." She said bitterly.

"Yes." He said, planting a kiss in her hair.

"No!" Silmeria cried, shaking her head. He released her immediately, and she quickly got to her feet eyeing him warily.

"So that's your answer then?" He asked with a sigh.

"You already knew it would be that before you took me out of my crystal." Silmeria said sadly.

"SIlmeria...why do you torment me so?" Brahms asked, his eyes heavy with sadness. "I would make you happy, if only you agreed to be mine."

"My sisters will come for me." She said stubbornly.

"It's foolish to keep hoping that!" He roared at her.

"Maybe...maybe not." She sighed, looking at the empty crystal. He looked too, and shook his head. "Not yet...the night is still young...and the days grow longer between the times I am able to do the spell. I would not part from your company so soon this eve." He held out his hand to her.

"...all right then." She agreed, taking hold of his hand. It wasn't as though she had any choice in the matter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was time? A counting out of the day's events? A way to measure the passing of the sun? A limit mortals put on their own lives? All that and more? To the Gods time meant nothing at all, a curiosity of Midgard they adopted into their own lives, a convenient way to mark off important events. A day was nothing to a God, as short as a mere blinking of the eyes when all of the cosmos stretched out before them, past and future immeasurably long.

Time...it takes on a new meaning when you are mortal. As a human, she was aware of it, it danced upon her consciences whenever she was left all alone. It pressed in on her, suffocatingly close, reminding her that as a mortal she was in the unique position of having both too little and too much time on her hands. Lenneth would almost laugh at that, the thoughts contradicting themselves. But it was true. She was far too aware of the fact her life span was limited in this new body of hers. And yet, she was bored, having nothing to do but pace when Lezard excused himself from the room. Slowly she became aware of the fact that she was not only growing used to his presence, but looking forward to it. Their talks a break in the monotony of her day.

She frowned, hating how isolated she was. It fostered a need for contact with a person, any person, to hear their voice, to feel their warmth. It made her crave touch and laughter in a way she had never before experienced. Lenneth missed other things as well. The simple task of leaving a room when she chose to. Of going outside, of choosing her own clothes she thought, catching sight of her reflection. She was clad in a floor length violet dress, a darker purple top fitting over it. It fell to mid thigh on her, and two buttons held it closed under her breasts, open enough to show off the lacy material of the under dress. The sleeves were long and flimsy, the wrists spilling open wide and loose. Some time after Lezard had made his exit, his minion Zephyr had come to her, bringing breakfast and a change of clothes. Lenneth had accepted both gratefully, fighting back a twinge of disappointment at seeing the hulking brute of a homunculus instead of his master on her doorstep.

She paced back and forth across the room, wandering aimlessly across the floor. Occasionally she stopped at the window, gripping the bars tightly. Standing on tip toe, Lenneth peered out, seeing the forest stretch on for miles as far as her eyes could see. She sighed, frustration and boredom resonating in the sound. She knew if she had her Godly strength these bars would pose no trouble for her, she'd just snap them off. But now, even tugging with all her might didn't budge them. And even if she could get them off, where would she go? She had no wings to take flight from this window.

With a muttered curse she resumed her pacing, looking around the room for the hundredth time. Nothing had changed, and yet she gazed about, hoping to spot something she had missed the first few times. She strode over to the closet, throwing wide open the doors. Lenneth jabbed hanger after hanger aside, deeming the necromancer's clothes as unimportant. He favored the same style and colors, having identical copies of whole outfits. Her fingers caressed canvas, and she gripped it, pulling it out expectantly. It was a painting...done in charcoal, an expertly done rendition of her face. She stared at it quietly, fingers tracing over the smile on her lips. The sound of the door unlocking caused her to hastily jam the portrait back into the closet, door slamming close. She hurried away, to stand by the bed as nonchalantly as she could manage, when Lezard entered the room.

He greeted her with a smile on his face, clad in a midnight blue velvet jacket, and matching pants. She studied his face, seeing his purple eyes sparkling with excitement. One hand remained behind his back, clearly hiding something from her. "Good afternoon Lady Lenneth."

"Lezard..." She acknowledged his greeting with a slight dip of her head.

"I have something to share with you..." He told her, stepping nearer. "A surprise."

She blinked. "A surprise? For me?" He practically vibrated with emotion, so pleased with himself was Lezard. "I...I don't want it."

"Come now Lady Valkyrie..." He remained smiling, a teasing edge in his voice. "I'm sure you don't mean that." He was right, she wasn't sure. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking. "It's guaranteed to put a smile on that lovely face of yours."

Curiosity was working away at her, but still she remained silent.

He sighed then, her stubborn act at remaining disinterested annoying him. He reached out to grab hold of her wrist. "I'm going to show it to you anyway." He announced, trying not to sound put off by her silence. He took notice of her dress, eyeing the jacket. "Good, you're dressed warmly. It's chilly where we're going."

"What?" This startled her into talking. "We're going somewhere? Where..." She didn't resist as he pulled her to him, his hidden hand quickly coming up to rest on her hip, molding her against his body. She shifted, trying to see his hand, and caught sight of a length of black silk clutched in his fingers. She looked at it with suspicion.

"Merely part of the surprise." He hastened to assure her.

"Right..." She said doubtfully.

If you would allow me to..."

"To what?" She interrupted Lezard, staring at him with unease in her blue eyes.

"It's merely a blindfold." He explained. "To further build up the anticipation."

"I think I have all the suspense I can take." Lenneth replied wryly.

"Please..." He said, a hint of begging in his voice. "Just humor me...indulge this whim, fair lady."

She pursed her lips, trying to keep a frown off her face but failing. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...but all right..."

Lezard smiled widely, "You won't regret this!" He told her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I better not." She said in warning as his hands came up near her face. The silk was held loosely between his hands, the dark material looming ever closer to her eyes. The cold silk touched her skin, soft and smooth, sliding into place as he tied it about her face, his hands working it into a knot behind her head. She felt him smoothing down her hair, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Lezard stared at her face, her head tilted up towards his, almost trustingly as she stood there blindfolded. He had to fight to resist the urge to kiss her, not wanting to risk angering her just now. Instead he slid his hands down her arms, a slow caress that ended when he took hold of her wrists. "Hang on tightly now..." He advised her, placing her arms around his chest.

Slipping one hand around her waist, he flung out his right arm, fingers flexing, making shapes with his hand as he began chanting in an alien language. "What are you doing?" Lenneth asked nervously, hearing ringing in her ears. She couldn't see the light flare up around them, washing over them in blue shadows, circling ever closer around them. Disoriented, her stomach wrenched as she felt her body pulled, tugged and pushed through the air, and she stifled a cry, digging her nails into Lezard's shoulders. The ground seemed to fade away under her feet, if only for a second, before firm stone appeared in place of the carpeting. She stumbled, her shoes catching on the ground. Only Lezard's arms kept her upright, and Lenneth leaned against him for support.

"First time teleportation is always a jarring experience." She heard Lezard say, feeling him slowly spin her around. "The blindfold helps minimize the sensations that can occur. But really I wanted your first sight to be this..." His fingers unwound the knot, the blindfold slipping down her face. She blinked, her eyes taking a moment to adjust from darkness to light, but when she could see she let out an appreciative gasp. They were on top of his tower, a spot she remembered well due to the grief her einherjar Lorenta had experienced here. But back then it had been night, and she had been in no mood to appreciate the view.

All of Midgard was laid out before them, with the setting sun as backdrop, a wash of dark hues of orange and gold, with a hint of purple mixing in across the rapidly darkening sky. Lenneth stepped away from Lezard, going towards the roof's edge, peering out. She could hear the sound of windmills from her room, and from this vantage point she could see them, three of them attached to the tower's turrets, generating power for what she did not know. His spells she supposed. Nearby the town of Flenceburg was visible, magical lights powering on as the inhabitants prepared for the coming night.

Lenneth felt the wind pull at her hair, her dress moving about her legs in the breeze, and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel. For a second she could almost imagine being up in the air, of the times she had floated over Midgard, surveying the land for souls. This view very much like the one she had enjoyed back then. She felt a smile on her face, and she gave in to it, a dazzling expanse of white teeth as she inhaled the fresh air deeply. "The view...It's beautiful."

"Yes...it is..." Lezard agreed. She turned her head, and found him watching her closely, and flushed. The way he looked at her, she knew he wasn't thinking of Midgard when he agreed on beauty. "I thought a change of scenery would be good for you." He said this casually. "Even I on occasion get bored of being in that stuffy tower all day long."

_At least you have a choice._ She kept this thought silent. Instead she gave him her thanks, truly glad to be outside for once.

"I had Zephyr set us up a meal." He added, gesturing towards the center of the roof. She turned to follow where he pointed, and saw a blanket spread out, with covered plates and silverware laying across it's surface. "I am not much of a cook, but almost anything is better than what the homunculus attempts to make."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She said, settling her legs underneath herself on the blanket. Lezard sat down next to her, uncovering the plates, revealing a modest but impressive feast of meats, vegetables, and cake.

"I don't suppose you cook?" He asked by way of small talk.

She considered this, at last shaking her head no. "No, I don't believe I do. I've never had reason to try. Why?"

"Ah no matter." Lezard shrugged his shoulders. He poured himself a glass of wine, and offered it to her. She took it from him, sipping cautiously at the bright red liquid. It had a tantalizing taste, sweet with the hint of berries to it, which disguised the bitter taste of the alcohol. She found she liked this drink, and held out her cup, wanting more. "This taste...it's almost as good as ambrosia!" She exclaimed, savoring the liquid on her tongue. She sighed happily, a warm flush in her cheeks.

"Ah ambrosia...the food of the Gods." His lips quirked into a smile. "Surely you exaggerate my lady. Mortal food cannot compare to that of the divine."

"It's close enough." She told him, taking another sip from her glass.

"I find when one is hungry enough, just about anything tastes good." said Lezard. "I think we need to work on expanding your tastes, cultivate your culinary experience to something more than the simple meals I am capable of."

"I'd like that." She said, but her eyes darkened with sadness for a second. She lowered her face, trying to hide her expression from him. He saw and sighed, placing his fork down. "What now Lenneth...?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Lenneth said, shaking her head. He accepted her words, not pressing her any further. "Did you have any favorite foods up in Vahalla...? Apples perhaps?"

"Apples? What would make you ask that?" She asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"You talk in your sleep." He replied with a small laugh. "You seemed really obsessed with apples, Idun's in particular."

She stiffened then, and said faintly. "Oh...really...?"

"Yes, really." Her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Lezard. "Care to tell me what the fascination is for a simple curative?"

She paused, gulping down the rest of her drink. "It's nothing. I don't even know why I could have mentioned apples once, let alone several times."

"Most have been some dream." He said doubtfully.

"Yes...a dream..." Lenneth sighed, fiddling with her cup. "I didn't mention anything else did I?"

"Oh, nothing that important." He said, thinking of her one sided conversation with Lucian. "Just some tidbits about the other Aesir. They really ran you ragged up there."

"Being the All Mother is an important job..." She replied, holding out her cup for more wine. He refilled it thinking to loosen her lips with the alchoholic content in the wine.

"I don't doubt that." Lezard said. "What will happen with you gone?"

"I don't know..." She whispered sadly, looking morosely at her cup. "They'll probably replace me." She let out a bitter sounding laugh. "Freya will be angry at having to train someone all over again. She's an old hand at working with the Lord Creator." She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand, feeling tired and sad. It depressed her to think about her old life, think about what she had lost and might never regain.

"They'd be fools to try." Lezard said, and she looked questioningly at him. "Replacing you, that is. As if anyone could ever equal your measure."

"Oh..." She said faintly, embarrassed. "I don't think I was particularly impressive at the job. I still had a great many things to learn."

"Better than Odin at least." said one who was extremely biased when it came to this particular Goddess.

"I hope so."

"I have something else for you Lenneth." Lezard reached into his pocket. "I was planning to give it to you later, but I sense you could use the pick me up."

"More surprises?" She asked, setting down her goblet on the blanket.

"Just one more...a gift to you..." He pulled out his hand, a necklace clutched in his fist. Her eyes widened in appreciation as he held it up before her face, a generous sized lapis lazuli jewel dangling before her. It hung on a silver chain, and the blue of the jewel offset the color of her eyes quite nicely. "It's gorgeous..." She breathed, reaching out to touch it. She hesitated though. "I can't accept it though...it must have cost a fortune!"

"Keep it." He said, rising to his feet. He moved to stand behind her, bending down so as to place the necklace round her neck. She touched the jewel then, a shot of static electricity emanating from it's center. "I have many such trinkets. Plus it will keep you safe..."

"Safe from what?" She wondered.

"From monsters, demons that sort of thing." Lezard said, not committing to a full answer. "I'm also thinking of working a spell into the jewel. One that would allow you to roam my home freely...a spell that would bar you from entering the more dangerous parts of my tower."

"I would love that." She said, still fingering her new necklace.

"Good, then perhaps tomorrow we can work on that." He smiled at Lenneth. "It looks lovely on you."

"Thank you."

"We should eat...the food is getting cold."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been late when the meeting at Gladsheim had finally come to an end. Sol's chariot beginning it's final run across the sky, a slow leisurely pace that would invoke the setting sun and usher in Nott's cue to bring about night. It was still day enough to see by, although with their far superior eyesight, the Aesir would be able to catch details by torch light just as well as when the sun was at it's highest peak in the sky. No matter the lighting, the blast sight was hard to miss, the ground charred and ruined, Ull dropping to his knees upon seeing it.

"So this is soul transference?" Thor said, stroking his beard as he stared at the ground. "Hard to believe anything could survive this much power." It made the God ill at ease to see such devastation so close to the sacred World Tree.

"This is the sovereign's rite gone wrong." Ull said. The youth stayed crouched on the ground, dirtying his hands as he gripped handfuls of soil. "This is an abomination!"

"Yes." agreed Freya, with a sidelong glance at the tree. Lucian was there again, leaning against the base of Yggdrasil, arms crossed over his chest as he stared sullenly at the scorched ground. He had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his skin looked paler than usual. He barely acknowledge the inspection party, aside from a brief wave when they had arrived.

"It is much like in Dipan." Ull said, throwing free the dirt. "You can see the pattern on the ground is exactly the same."

"Isn't that odd?" asked Thor. "To mimic one another exactly...surely there would be some discrepancies."

"I am not the one to ask. Only Odin could tell you for sure..." Ull shrugged helplessly, getting to his feet.

Thor sighed. "This is grave news indeed."

"She would have been standing right here when it hit her..." Ull's footsteps crunched on the ground as he walked across the charred remains of grass, calmly standing in the centerpiece of untouched ground. "The pattern would mark where the cage of air solidified, trapping her among the ice carved runes."

"Ice?" questioned Freya. "I thought fire did this."

"A common misconception." Ull retorted. "It would be ice, but not like that which you are used to. Ice so cold it burns at the touch. A coldness that sucks away at all heat in the air, storing it in it's core, ruining the ground beneath it. I have heard tales that the realm of the Frost Giants in Nifleheim is very much cold like that."

Freya felt a shiver shake her body, imagining what it would feel like to experience that coldness. She looked at Lucian again, a pitiful sight, sad and forlorn as he stood there eavesdropping on the God's conversation. With a sigh she excused herself from her companions, and took to the air. Thor and Ull watched her for a second, before resuming their conversation.

"Lucian...what are you doing here?" Freya asked, coming to touch down by the man's side. He shrugged, unsure of himself. "I had nothing else to do..training is over for the day."

"Oh..." She looked at him, seeing his disheveled appearance. "You look tired. Have you been sleeping at all these past few days?"

He shrugged again. "I manage to get some sleep...an hour or so a day." Lucian let out a sigh. "It's like my mind refuses to shut down, not until I know for sure she's out there, and safe."

"I could speak to Eir for you...get her to make you a sleeping draught." suggested Freya.

"No!" He shook his head, and repeated more softly. "No. Thank you...but no...I'll be fine on my own."

"But it isn't healthy for you to continue like this...plus...you won't be in any condition to help Lenneth if you're falling asleep in the midst of a battle."

"I'll be fine." Lucian insisted.

"Will you really?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He demanded. "I'm just a stupid mortal in love with your boss. What do you care what happens to me?"

Freya looked away from him, considering her words. "...I don't." She said at last. "But...I know Lenneth does. She'd be very cross with us if we let something happen to you."

Lucian let out a humorless laugh at that. "Gee...for a second I almost thought you cared."

Her cheeks flamed, and she angrily retorted. "Me? Care about a mortal?! Get real!" She glared at him. "Honestly! The very thought makes my skin crawl!"

"Right..."

"It does!" She insisted.

"Okay, I believe you." He held up his hands in defeat. "Has Ull any theories on the hole in the ground?"

Confusion was in the Goddess' eyes. "What hole?"

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" He grabbed at her wrist, and she fought her reaction to pull away as he tugged on it, urging her to follow him. Walking hand in hand, Lucian led her a small distance away from the blast site. "It's probably nothing." He added, stopping next to a small hole in the ground. "The ground even seems to be healing itself, unlike that mess over there." He nodded at the two male Aesir, who were watching them curiously. Embarrassed Freya pulled her hand free of Lucian's, and peered at the soil.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning down, her golden hair brushing against Lucian's face. His nose twitched, and he swept it away from his face.

"I think it's an imprint from a fist..."

"Is that all?" She said disappointed.

"Lenneth's fist." He said, placing his hand against the hole. It was much larger than the imprint in the soil.

Freya straightened up. "I don't think this is important. We already know she was here..."

"But this could prove she wasn't taken by surprise...that she put up a fight first." Lucian sighed. "I thought it was something...I need it to mean something..."

"Lucian..." Suddenly the Goddess let out a strangled gasp, whatever she was to say lost in the cry. She stumbled forward, falling to her knees, a surprised Lucian wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her upright. "I'm...I'm okay..." She whispered, putting her hands against his chest, pushing out of his embrace. "The energy just took me by surprise..."

"Freya?!" Ull and Thor hurried towards the pair, weapons in hand. Ull had an arrow notched on his bowstring, scouting the darkness for an unseen threat.

"I'm fine. It's nothing...it..." She shook her head, a bemused smile on her face. "No...nothing doesn't begin to describe it." Her body glowed with a golden light, and she stood tall and sure of herself. Her eyes came alive with excitement. "This presence...this energy...it's her..." Her words held wonder to them.

"What?" asked Thor, staring at the Goddess in surprise.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on?" asked a bemused Lucian.

"It's like a light switch coming on...the emptiness has been filled..."

"You're babbling..." commented Lucian.

"Shhhh!" hissed Ull. "Something has changed." He glanced up, as though looking to the sky for a response. "Asgard itself vibrates with the power."

"And that would mean what in mortal terms?" demanded Lucian.

Freya shushed them, urging them to be quiet. She held her hands out before her, and concentrated, lifting up into the air. A dazzling smile appeared on her face, making her radiant in her happiness. "I sense her!" She said ecstatic. "I sense Lenneth!"

"WHAT?!" Lucian stumbled to his feet, reaching to grab hold of Freya. Thor grabbed him by the arms, a stern look on his face as he advised him to not be so quick to place his hands on the Fertility Goddess.

"Lucian...she's back!" Freya wanted to giggle like a school girl, so giddy with relief was she. "The Lord Creator is back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

Eh...not too sure about the last scene...had a heck of a time trying to get it out. Might be a scene I come back to later, to try and fix or flesh out. But as of now, the chapter has been delayed too long because of it. So...best I'm capable of right now. Apologies if the scene is found lacking to my readers. TT

Speaking of readers, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep em coming, ladies and gents!

Theaphelia, thank you for the very sweet reviews. Truly enjoyed reading 'em. As for your question about Lezard being dead, in the A ending, he mentioned surviving Ragnarok at the cost of the Philospher's stone. He didn't say what that entailed, but I chose to believe he came back as a human rather than a spirit. Seeing him in VP2 seems to support the theory that he still had his body. He also said something about being the only one (Human) that wasn't under Lenneth's control (Ahhh, can't remember the exact quote...forgive me.) but that she owned his soul a different way. - Seems to mean he was the only human that Lenneth didn't make/remake.

Lezard, that's an intriguing idea to explore. I doubt I will use it in this fic though. But perhaps for the Lezard's Triumph fic, since that deals directly with VP 2. I'm sorta curious how he learned about the time machine as well! Ah...need to get to work on chapter three for that fic. Goes and inserts a plug for my other fic which is listed as M, so you gotta make sure you change settings to all ratings to find it in the VP section. Or just check my profile page if you don't wanna mess with ratings.


	11. Chapter 11

Quick author's note. I did a few changes to the last paragraphs of chapter 10. Merely changed it to state rather than being summoned, Freya and the other Gods sensed the Creator's presence

---Michelle

Lucian stood there staring, unable to believe what he had just heard. His mouth opened and closed several times, as he stared at the floating Freya, her words slowly sinking into his brain. "Did you just say what I think you did?!" His voice caught in his throat, and he swallowed nervously. "She's back? Lenneth has returned?!" He watched as her head dipped forward, nodding rapidly, the Fertility Goddess' face shining with happiness.

"Mortal fool, do you not have ears?!" demanded Thor, causing Ull to let out a snort of laughter. "The Goddess has spoken. We have no need to hear you repeat what she has to say!" Lucian dared to shoot a dark look at the Thunder God, but Freya's hand on his shoulder stifled his words.

"Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves." She said. She directed a look of warning at Lucian, feeling the einherjar needed to heed her words most of all. "This should be a moment of great joy, not one of petty comments."

"Right..." Lucian agreed.

"Forgive me Freya." Thor said, unused to having to apologize for his words.

"It's all right..." She said benevolently.

"Can I go to her?" asked Lucian, eager to see Lenneth once again. "I have so many questions to ask her!" Foremost at the list was where exactly had she been during this time.

"I don't think the Creator should be bothered right now." Thor said, and Ull nodded his head in agreement. "It's best we leave this business private among the Gods." The boy God added.

Lucian frowned. "I wouldn't be bothering her. She's MY woman after all." Freya winced at that, unbelieving of Lucian's audacity.

"Insolent cur!" boomed Thor, the rumble of nearing storm clouds echoing in his voice. "You would dare lay claim on our fair Creator?!" He gripped his hammer, holding it before him in a threatening manner. "I have struck down mortals for far less offensive remarks!"

"Before this gets completely out of hand..." Freya floated down between the God and mortal, her hands held out to ward them off. "Need I remind you Lord Thor, Lucian is...special to Lady Lenneth?"

"It would displease her greatly if you were to dispose of him before she tired of her mortal toy." said Ull with a smirk, causing Lucian to let out an outraged sound.

"Bah!" harumphed Thor. "This doesn't give him leave to speak so freely around we Gods."

"I'll be sure to speak to Lenneth about his...behavior." Freya said in assurance.

"See that you do." Thor said gruffly. Lucian wisely kept quiet, biting down on his tongue to keep a hot headed remark to himself.

"Lady Freya, should we not go to Lady Lenneth's side at once?" asked Ull. "Surely she has need of us."

"Yes." agreeed the blonde woman. "We must go to her." Unspoken was the thought of what they would do should the energy signature disappear.

"You can track her now?" questioned Lucian.

"Hopefully..." Freya sighed. "We will consult with the water mirror. The pulse of energy from the Creator is strong now, it will resonate with the waves of the mirror, and tell us where she is."

"Good...then let us be off." Thor commanded, and as he stepped forward, the air around him shimmered. The image of the bearded God wavered and turned, disappearing before their eyes with a ringing sound. Ull nodded at Freya, and then he too was twisting, disappearing into the air around them. Lucian watched this with impassive eyes, and was surprised when Freya held out her hand to him. "Coming Lucian?"

He blinked. "What? But I thought..."

Freya allowed a smile to cross her lips. "I would not deny you the chance to see Lenneth after so long. I am not so...cruel as that." She could see the man was truly surprised by her words, and gratitude was in his eyes.

"Thank you Freya." He reached out, eagerly taking hold of her hand. The Goddess floated close to him, her body brushing against his. "Steady yourself." She advised him. "I've never transported a mortal before."

"Okay..." Lucian nervously wet his lips, taking a deep breathe of air. He found it interesting to watch the teleportation happen from the view of one doing it. He wasn't sure what he had expected...maybe to feel his body hurt, feel it wrench and disassemble in an instance. However, rather than see his and Freya's body shift, it was the area around them that grew distorted. It was as though looking through a waterfall, the land becoming out of focus, colors blurring together. He heard a loud popping noise, and felt his feet drop down to touch on the stone below him.

"You brought him with you?!" demanded Thor aghast, watching as Lucian blinked rapidly, looking around at his surroundings. They were outside the Hall of Valhalla, the doors remaining tightly closed. _That's right...To get to the water mirror, you have to pass through the throne room._ Lucian remembered, unease growing in his stomach. The last time he had tried to contact Lenneth via the water mirror it hadn't ended well for him.

"Lady Freya, is this wise?" asked Ull, shifting a look at Lucian. "Remember what happened the last time a mortal...this one in particular, entered the sacred vault...?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Lucian cried out angrily. "Loki tricked me!"

"Be that as it may...it was your presence in the vault that allowed him to cause Ragnarok." pointed out Ull.

"He would have found someone else to use if Lucian was not around." Freya sighed. "Ragnarok was fated to happen after all."

"True but..."

"But enough!" Freya snapped, nostrils flaring. "We waste too much time on words. I would rather we speak on this and other matters after we consult the mirror."

"I want it known that I am against this boy's presence here." Thor said. "However, I will concede to put off talks until a later date." He glared at Lucian. "There will be a reckoning should you step out of line boy!"

"Right..." Lucian held up his hands in a placating manner. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Is that good enough for you Lord Thor?" Freya asked. "Ull?"

"Yes I suppose." He agreed. Ull also nodded his head.

"Then onwards!" She gestured at the tall double doors, that towered over the group's head. Energy poured out of her arm, enveloping the door, creeping into the cracks. With a loud groan, the marble began to part, the doors opening inward to the throne room. The four entered the room, and were stopped up short by a voice. "Well look at this." It was man's, strong and arrogant in tone. "I'm gone for a few months, and already my Gods have forgotten their manners. Don't you know better than to enter my throne room without knocking first?!"

The sound of a God teleporting rang out, echoing through out the cavernous room. The air shimmered near the golden throne, and slowly a man, his back to them appeared, standing on the red carpeting. His hair was a light gray, sometimes snow white depending on how the light hit it. He was immaculately dressed in a dark gray suit, a burnt sienna cape falling down to the back of his knees. He turned, a smile on his face, though it did not reach his eyes. They were cold and calculating, piercing as they stared at you, as though the man could see into your very soul.

Lucian heard the gasps around him but did not understand why. He saw Thor and Ull drop swiftly down to their knees, head bowed down in reverence. Freya touched down on the ground, her mouth agape as she stared at the man. "No...it cannot be..." She whispered, taking a step backwards. Lucian noted the distress on the Goddesses' face, and moved to catch her an instant before her legs crumbled out from underneath her. She sagged in his arms, but stayed conscious, her green eyes locked on the figure by the throne.

"Who are you?!" demanded Lucian, shifting his arms to better hold up Freya. The man's eyes narrowed as he glared at Lucian, looking at him as though he was a mere bug he would squash.

"Lord Odin..." Freya answered, closing her eyes, tears brimming under the lids.

"Odin?!" Lucian exclaimed in surprise. He had never met the God, had never even seen what this particular Aesir had looked like. "But he's supposed to be dead?!"

"As you can see, I am fine." Odin smirked. "Rumors of my death have been grossly exaggerated"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching for the pitcher, Lenneth poured herself another glass of wine. It was just one in a string of drinks, even Lezard had lost count of how many she had had in the past two hours. Was this the seventh, or eight glass of wine? He looked at her, seeing the skin of her face was flushed, and her eyes a bit glassy. She wore a dreamy smile, and her hands fiddled with the buttons of her jacket. In and out went the button, her still nimble fingers freeing the metal, then capturing it again in the clothing's slit.

"Are you feeling well my dear?" He asked concerned. He subtly moved the pitcher further away from her, thinking she had had enough.

"Never better!" She said this a bit too enthusiastically, and he noted her words were a bit slurred.

_Oh dear. _He thought amused. _She's drunk._

Lenneth was indeed feeling the effects of the wine, her thoughts heady and intoxicated. She smiled at nothing in particular, feeling her body aflame though the night air was brisk and cold. She kept tugging at her clothing, wanting to slip free of their confines. She glanced at Lezard, puzzled to see him swaying before her, and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later, and he was still, sitting next to her, his eyes curious as he watched her.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded, taking another sip of her drink.

"You." He answered truthfully.

"Well don't." She jerked up on her knees, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I am NOT that interesting."

"I beg to differ." He told her, raising his hands up to help her stand. "I can do it." She told him, shooing his hands away from her. Lenneth smiled as she managed to walk upright a few steps. "See?"

Lezard nodded his approval, humoring her. "Well done Lady Valkyrie. You've managed to walk a straight line."

"That's right." Lenneth gave a toss of her head. "I can do a lot of things!" She stumbled away from the blanket, intent on exploring the rooftop. Lezard remained where he was, sipping tea he kept warm via a fire rune carved on the mug's bottom. He heard Lenneth softly singing under her breath, and smiled at the sound of her voice. She really did have a lovely voice from what he could hear.

"Lenneth?" He called out to her. "What was it like being a God? How did it differ from being a human?"

"You mean besides the power?" She asked, slowly spinning around.

"The power is the most obvious benefit." Lezard conceded. "As is the ability to be immortal."

"Hmmm..."

"I wonder..." He mused. "Could a human soul gain a kind of immortality from soul transference? The body would be different but the mind would be the same..."

"There are much easier ways for a human to become a God." Lenneth replied. She let out a laugh then. "Well...easier than stealing a body at any rate..."

"What do you mean?" Lezard asked eagerly.

"Oh no! You can't trick me!" She wagged a finger at him. "Just because you give me presents and a sweet tasting drink, it won't get me to spill the secrets of the Gods so easily!" She folded her arms over chest, spilling the remains of her cup on the ground. "Besides the Aesir would never allow someone like YOU to taste the forbidden bounty!" She noticed the spilled liquid, a pout appearing on her lips.

"I don't think they have any intention of letting any mortal taste this...treasure." Lezard said. "We're not talking about ascending to the top of Yggdrasil are we?"

"That would hardly be considered easy for a human!" Lenneth told him.

"Really..." He hid a smirk, thinking she was telling him more than she thought. It was fascinating to think there was an easier way out there, a way for one to attain the power of the Gods through some simpler means. "And would you be able to use this way in your current state?"

She sighed, stopping at the roof's ledge. "If I could get away, I would..."

"Where would you go Lenneth?" urged Lezard. She continued as though not hearing him. "I know she'd let me have a taste...she'd remember me..."

"She?" There hadn't been anything that sounded like this in the Philosopher's stone. There was no response, and Lezard turned to glance at the Valkyrie. His heart gave a leap of fright to see her standing so close to the edge in her current inebriated state. "Lenneth?" He slowly got to his knees, trying to keep his voice sounding even and calm. "Don't you think you should step down from there?"

"Hmm? Why?" She continued to dance along the ledge, a care free smile on her face.

"You might fall..." He moved closer to her.

"I have wings." She told him, coming to a stop, but still standing atop the ledge.

"Yes, I've seen them." He continued to walk towards her, a hand outstretched in her direction. "But you don't have them now...!"

She swayed, her face uncertain as she remembered he was right. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking she might be ill, and was startled when a hand grabbed at her wrist. She went to jerk back, but Lezard held on, his strong grip pulling her forward so that she did fall, but only into his arms. He reached up to cup the back of her head, holding her close to him as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was a little too close for comfort."

"Lezard?" Heart pounding, she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight. Clinging to him, she glanced up at his face, seeing him up close and personal. Once again she couldn't help noticing he was handsome with his unique purple eyes, and his chocolate brown hair.

"Now you're the one who's staring." He said to her, stroking the back of her hair.

"Am I?" She smiled then, a teasing light in her blue eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"Do you mind?" She asked, and leaned into him, standing on tip toe so that her face was somewhat even with his.

"No. But I can't help but wonder what you're up to." He said a tad suspiciously, failing to notice how she was looking at him.

"I'm not up to anything." promised Lenneth. She reached up to wind her hands into his hair, mimicking his movement of hair stroking. She felt him jump slightly, shooting her an odd look, before relaxing somewhat into her touch. "Do you like me, Lezard?"

"That's a dumb question." He laughed then, eyes turning puzzled as one hand caressed his face, her slender fingers tracing the curve of his mouth.

"Do you really, really like me?" She then asked, even as her eyes latched onto his lips. She stared at his mouth, thinking back on all the times she had been kissed by him.

"You know I do.." He said, even as she was moving, bringing her face to his, her lips soft and hesitant as they touched against his. His eyes widened in shock. _Lenneth!_ He thought, thinking this must be a dream to have her kissing him. The kiss was different from the ones he forced from her, the key being this one was given freely, offered up to him for the taking. His hand fell away from her hair, gripping her by the upper arms, pulling her into him as though he could meld their bodies together into one being. Her mouth opened to his, and he thought how sweet indeed consent was, as their tongues danced together.

They pulled apart at last for air, and Lezard knew he must look as stunned as he felt. He stood there gaping at her, even as she giggled giddily, pushing forward to rub her face against his cheek. She was swaying slightly, her eyes half lidded as she gazed at him.

"You're drunk." He said at last, earning another giggle from her. She was pulling him down, trying to kiss at his neck, and he let her, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his skin. He sighed, it part arousal, part sadness. He had to be drunk too, Lezard rationalized. He must be if he was letting his oft missing conscience get in the way of enjoying this.

"Lenneth..." He tried again to get her attention, even as she went to kiss him again, missing his lips by mere centimeters.

"Lezard..." She mimicked his tone. "You talk too much."

"I think too much as well." Lezard sighed. "I think on what you're reaction will be tomorrow when you're clear headed and sober."

"I'm clear headed now." She frowned, feeling just the opposite of her words. She tried to kiss him again, and this time he pulled back from her, holding her at arms length. That sensual mouth of hers twisted into a pout, and Lenneth let out a cry of frustration. "Why are you stopping now?! After all those other times, I thought you wanted this!?"

"I do!" He was quick to assure her. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Then show me!" Her look was wicked, her smile utter temptation, and she inhaled deeply, drawing his attention to her pushed out chest. Lezard gulped, and tried to look away. "Don't tease me!" He said, trying to sound harsh. He gave her a little shake. "As a man I can only last so long before I do something we'll both regret!"

Now she was the one sighing, trying to pull out his grasp. "You're no fun." To his great surprise, she burst into tears. Helplessly, and a bit reluctantly he pulled her to him, murmuring soothing words into her ear. It seemed Lenneth was an emotional drunk, much better than his former friend Mystina, who could get quite violent when she drank too much.

"It's late, and you're tired." Lezard said at last. "I think we should go to bed."

"Together?" She asked in a wavery voice, and he fancied he could hear a hint of hope in Lenneth's tone.

"Er no..." Lezard couldn't believe he was turning her down! "I think it's best if we sleep separately tonight. You'll uh...thank me in the morning!" _And I might just kick myself for it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as though she was dreaming, thought Freya, closing her eyes at the sight of Odin. He couldn't be real. She had seen him die, die to save her...protect her from Loki's attack. How she had cried over his corpse, weeped and begged, even prayed to some nonexistent entity to bring him back to her. Her words had gone unheeded. Without the Lord Creator, who was there to hear the Vanir maiden's prayers?

It had been enough to make her wish she had died with him, the heart break she felt at his death so immense. She had never felt such sorrow before, and wanted never again to. Now she didn't know what to think. Was that really him? And how? Lenneth was all but forgotten in Freya's mental crisis, the Goddess content to stay in Lucian's arms, let his strength envelope and protect her.

She felt Lucian's arms tighten around her, a gasp issuing from his throat. Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head to peer at Lucian's face. His skin was pale and waxy, eyes wide and frightened, a slack jawed expression on his face as he worked to get air into his throat. Freya frowned, confused as to what was causing this, even as she heard footsteps approach.

"Get your hands off of Freya, mortal dog!" Odin demanded, striding forward. She turned surprised eyes at Odin, seeing him approach the pair, an angry snarl on his face.

"My Lord..." She murmured weakly, even as Lucian continued to gasp for air.

"My dear Freya..." He reached out to cup her face, fingers smoothing away the tears on her cheek. "Do not be sad, for I have returned to you!"

Freya managed to find her voice. "It's merely tears of happiness..." Odin smiled then, and pulled her out of Lucian's slackening grip. The man fell to the floor, clawing at his throat, desperate for oxygen. Ignoring the sounds from Lucian, Odin hugged her then, pressing himself against the golden haired Goddess, his arms gripping her tightly. "How I have missed you."

The tears fell faster. "I've missed you too!" Her arms went around his waist, returning the hug, even as she buried her face against his chest. "I don't understand...how can you be here?! I saw you die!"

"It was not a true death. Think of it as what the mortals refer to as a coma." He petted Freya's hair soothingly, trying to distract her from further questions. Lucian managed to reach out, grabbing Freya around the ankle. Startled she looked down, seeing him there blue in the face. "Lucian...release him my Lord."

"He dared to lay hands on you." retorted Odin, gazing down at Lucian with a disdainful expression on his face.

"He meant no offense." Freya quickly added, pulling out of his arms. "Please my Lord!?"

Odin was silent a second longer, frown lines appearing on his face. "Very well." He snapped his fingers, and Lucian let out a loud gasp, slumping weakly to the ground as his lungs gratefully took in much needed air. "My return has put me in a benevolent mood tonight."

"Thank you Lord Odin!" Freya said, holding herself still. She wanted to bend down and check on Lucian, but she didn't dare risk Odin's anger by fussing over the mortal. Instead she watched Odin walk back towards the throne, fingers sliding across the gold as though inspecting it for dust.

"My Lord..." Thor began, hesitantly raising his head to look up at the God. "May I have permission to speak?"

"You may." Odin said, settling down in the throne. Lucian couldn't bear to think of it as HIS throne, but no one in the room objected to the Aesir sitting down in Lenneth's seat.

"How is it you are here?" asked the Thunder God. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Does it really matter?" He bent his arm on the arm rest, resting his face on the palm of his hand.

"Yes. It does." Thor said insistently.

"I have been resting in the care of an ally. That's all you need to know." Odin replied.

"But who is this ally?" asked Freya, approaching the throne. "Surely we must honor the one who saved you? At least tell us a name."

"My benefactor wishes to remain anonymous for now." Odin's lips quirked as he tried not to smile. "She's very shy."

"She?" Freya arched an eyebrow, feeling a jealous twinge stab through her. "You've been with another woman all this time?"

"Fear not Freya." He waved lazily at her. "I was badly ill and too incapacitated to do anything besides lay in bed."

"Really?" She pursed her lips, not quite believing him. Lucian chose this moment to speak up. Coughing around his words, he said, "Can we worry about extramarital affairs later? We need to find Lenneth!"

"Shush!" Ull whispered, shooting him a frantic glance. "Do not speak unless Lord Odin bades you too."

"But..." Freya glanced over her shoulder at Lucian, looking at him as though she was unsure why he was still present in the room. "Lenneth!" He mouthed at her, hands splayed apart as though to say, "What's going on?!" She frowned and shook her head no, before turning her back to him.

With a stifled growled, Lucian sat back on his knees, glaring at Freya's back. He didn't see why everyone was content to forget about Lenneth all of a sudden.

"I suspect much has gone on in my absence." Odin was saying. "You will have to fill me in later, Freya, Thor."

"Yes my Lord." The two Gods said in unison.

"What is the status of Asgard now?" He asked. "Whom do we fight?"

"Fight? Well...no one...officially..." Thor said, thinking of Hrist rallying the einherjar for battle against Brahms.

"What?" Odin laughed in disbelief. "Astonishing! Surely Ragnarok was not enough to force Tyr to retire from battle!?"

"It's true his blood thirst for war is great..." Thor began hesitantly, with a look at Freya. Odin would take the news better from her. "But..."

"Tyr was kept on a short leash." Freya said. "Your...replacement kept turning down his bids for war."

"My replacement." His eyes darkened, but then he pasted a fake smile on his face. "Ah yes...I had heard some news on an...impostor to the throne, running things in my absence. Who was it?"

"You're...you're not angry my Lord?" Freya asked, stressing his title. It was good to remind him that he was their Lord, the one they had all sworn featly to.

"Not at all." Odin said, the lie flowing smoothly off his tongue. "You thought I was dead after all."

"Yes..." But still his calm acceptance was unnerving to them all.

"So who was it?" He reminded them of the question.

"It was Lenneth my Lord." Thor stated. Odin threw back his head, a robust laughter echoing from his lips. "Lenneth?! Surely you jest! Heh...a sixth level Goddess was who you took orders from?"

"Sixth level no more!" Lucian dared to speak. "She has the power of creation in her."

"Really?" Odin asked, feigning interest. "Do tell. Where is the little Goddess? I'd love to have a chat with her." He looked at them, seeing them silent and awkward before him. "What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"She's missing." Freya said with a sigh. "We haven't been able to find her, no matter what we try."

"Hmph. If she has become as powerful as you say, there is no need to worry." Odin assured them. "She merely doesn't want to be found."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you." Thor said. "But we have troubling evidence that points to an abduction."

"Evidence?"

"If I may sir?" Odin nodded, and Ull continued. "It seems to be soul transference. The remnants of the spell have been found by Yggdrasil. It has been speculated that Brahms is behind the disappearance."

"Brahms eh?" Odin stroked his chin. "Well he has done it before."

"Hrist is planning to lead an attack on him." added Freya. "But now that you are here...perhaps you can open negations with the vampire Lord."

"We do not have dealings with vampires." Odin scowled. "You know that Freya."

"But my lord...if he has Lenneth...?"

Odin gave an uncaring shrug. "Let him have her." Lucian and Freya both let out gasps of outrage. "For now." He added with a smirk.

"At least let us check on her via the water mirror." begged Lucian.

"You dare make suggestions to me, boy?!" demanded Odin.

"When it concerns Lenneth, you damn well better believe it!" Lucian retorted.

"Sire, no!" Freya quickly interjected. "He's grief stricken over Lenneth...he knows not what he says or does!"

"His actions seem that of a sane man to me!"

"But sire..."

"Enough!" He bellowed, banging his fist against the gold chair. "I will not be talked to in this manner! Especially by a mere mortal!" He rose from his throne, a hand thrust out in the direction of Lucian. The blonde was lifted up into the air, and hurled against a wall. He slammed into it, with a painful crunch. "Get that fool out of my sight."

Thor and Ull both stood. With one last bow to Odin, the Aesir walked towards the einherjar, grasping him by the arms. They lifted him up so that his legs dragged on the floor, and walked him out of the room. "You didn't have to do that." Freya said softly to Odin.

"I am Lord here, and I rule by action. I make an example out of those who displease me. You would do well to remember that Freya."

She turned sad eyes away from Odin, looking down at the floor. "Yes my Lord. I understand."

"Good." He settled back in his throne, lazily eyeing her. "Now leave me."

"Odin?"

"I wish to be alone. Now go!" He slapped her pert bottom, smirking as she gazed at him with annoyance. With a shake of her head, she flew away from him, leaving the room. Freya did not notice the thick black smoke that had started to creep into the room. Did not see as the doors closed behind her how it inched it's way towards the throne, curling and winding about itself, growing thicker and more voluminous with every second. It reached Odin, and several tendrils traveled up his pants, winding sensuously around his legs.

"You still have feelings for her...?" a seductive voice hissed into his ear, the owner envious of the golden haired Goddess.

"Perhaps just a tad." Odin replied, shifting in his seat as the smoke went higher up on his legs. "Are you jealous Hel?"

"Of course I am." She said, emerging from the smoke, the bottom of her dress still sending out tendrils of the black fog towards the throne. "I don't like to share my playmates with anyone."

"You don't like to share at all." He told her. "Be it lovers, or power. Your greed knows no bounds."

"But it is no match for your avarice." Hel told him, coming nearer the throne. She went to caress his chest, and he grabbed at her hands, stopping her from touching his skin.

"You don't trust me?" She pouted, batting her eyelashes playfully at him. "After all I've done for you."

"Why are you here?" Odin demanded. "You know we can't be seen with each other. Not yet, it is far too soon."

"The time for my permanent ascension to Asgard can't come soon enough for me." She informed him, pressing her body between his legs. "I don't see why I must wait. I've done a lifetime of waiting!"

"I grow tired of explaining this to you, my impatient beauty." Odin said, still holding onto her wrists. "The timing is not correct. If I was to show up with you by my side, just as Lenneth has gone missing...it would raise too many suspicions. As it is, I am lucky they don't wonder too closely about my arrival here."

"Yes, those three fools seemed glad to have you back." agreed Hel. "Too trusting are these Asgardians, to not wonder why you have returned just as Lenneth is gone." She laughed then. "Of course that mortal man doesn't trust you. It might do well to dispose of him, the next time you have one of your little tantrums."

"I will handle him and any others that cause us problems." Odin told her.

"And me?" She smirked then. "How will you handle me?"

"Like this!" He said, his eyes growing lustful. He pulled the voluptuous Goddess onto his lap, and she giggled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed with wild abandon, hands sliding across each other's bodies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

As always...Lezard and Lenneth's antics delayed this fic. Blame them, not me! (Still unsure about that scene.)

Spectral Dagger, thanks for your comments. Reassuring to read I'm succeeding in having her warm up to Lezard. Been worried about that! And yes, you're right, they do like to leave things open for interpretation, especially in the original game!

Alchemical, no! You're not lame! I rather like the title suggestion. It kinda fits with some of the musings Lenneth has about being human. I might just use it!

Aura, aw you make me blush. And please, please get to work on your own VP fic. We need more, and I personally want more Lezard/Lenneth stories!


	12. Chapter 12

Her thoughts troubled, the Goddess Freya flew through the halls of Valhalla, not really paying attention to where she was headed. She didn't like that Odin had dismissed her so suddenly from the room. Nor did she like his evasiveness on just where he had been all this time. Why would he feel the need to keep it a secret, from her of all people? She thought she was his most trusted confidant, but now he treated her differently. He was still kind to her, at times almost caring, but a few times he had been gruff, his words a harsh command rather than a gentle order.

Worse of all was his wishing to be alone. Hadn't they been through enough, that he would want to savor his return to her, spend long hours into the night in her company, rather than chase her off? She would have been content to merely remain by his side, listening to him, and filling him in on all he had missed out on. Now she was the one alone, and without an assigned task to keep her mind off of things. She supposed she should find Hrist, tell her of this latest development. But she found she didn't want to face the Valkyrie just yet. She would not be the one to break it to her that once again Odin had no interest in saving either of her sisters from Brahms.

It was hardly surprising, Freya mused. After all Odin wouldn't want competition for the throne. There couldn't be two Creators, sharing of such immense power just wasn't done. Ull and Thor had seemed to accept Odin's return without a single thought of complaint raised. But then so had she at the time, not daring to ask what about Lenneth. Freya sighed. What about Lenneth indeed. What had happened to the Goddess...?

A shout of greeting broke through her thoughts, and Freya paused, glancing down the steps that led outside of Valhalla. Lucian, a tiny red speck at the bottom of the stairs was waving at her, his arm pumping up and down vigorously. She could see the desperation on his face as he gestured at her, needing answers. She knew she did not have many, but she would offer him what she had.

"I've been waiting for you!" Lucian called out to Freya, as the Goddess began her descent towards him. He hadn't had much to do besides pace. The two male Aesir had gruffly escorted him from Valhalla, throwing him down onto the ground, Thor letting out a cruel laugh. Lucian had coughed against the dirt, even as Ull walked past him as though he was not even there. None had bother to acknowledge his questions about Lenneth, and for a moment he had feared that Freya too would ignore him.

"Lucian." Freya nodded her head in greeting, surprised to find herself feeling nervous around him. "I'm sorry for what happened. Odin can be...difficult to deal with at times." She knew Odin didn't like humans that much, but still his attacks on Lucian had been surprising.

"Yeah...difficult..I suppose that's one word for it." Lucian said wryly, a hand rubbing against his throat.

"Have you had ambrosia?" Freya asked, noting that the man's outward appearance showed no sign of his injuries.

"No. I've been waiting all this time for you." Lucian scowled, his anger directed at the guards of Valhalla. "They wouldn't let me back in. Freya...What's going on?!"

"Aside from the obvious of Odin returning?" She asked, then sighed. "I'm afraid it's not good...not for you and Lenneth at least."

"Yeah I think I'm beginning to figure that out on my own." His tone was insolent, but she allowed him to get away with this. Freya knew she should reprimand him, with Odin's return, the einherjar would be more restricted in their dealings with the Gods. Times were about to become tougher for mortals in Asgard.

"I know you need an explanation."

"You're damn right I do!" exclaimed Lucian, and she hissed at him to be quiet. She glanced over her shoulders at the guards, seeing them watching the interaction closely. "Walk with me Lucian."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The destination does not matter. I merely wish to converse with you without risk of being over heard." She gave meaningful nod of her head in the direction of the guards, Lucian's face lighting up with understanding.

"Fine..." He said, and randomly chose a direction to walk. He was surprised when Freya landed next to him, putting both feet on the ground. She flushed, embarrassed at the question in his eyes, but merely shook her head. For once the Goddess did not flaunt her powers of flight, choosing instead to walk alongside the mortal warrior.

"I suppose I should begin by explaining why we did not consult the water mirror." Freya said. Lucian was quiet, allowing the Goddess to gather her thoughts, rather than make a snide remark. "It...wouldn't have worked." She sighed, holding up a hand to ward off his objection. "Yes...I know what I said earlier. And I'm sorry. I gave you false hope...though I did not realize it at the time."

"How can you say that? Your words are confusing me!" Lucian cried, frustrated.

"That energy I felt...the Creator's? I thought it was Lenneth I sensed...truly I did. But I was wrong..." She hung her head, ashamed.

"How could you get something wrong like that?!" He demanded, his eyes blue and stormy with anger.

"It's not my fault!" Freya protested. "How could I have known Odin was back?! Do you even realize what that means?!"

"No, and I don't care!" He retorted. "I only care that no one is doing anything to find Lenneth, my Platina!"

"She's not Platina!" Freya said, the old habit of correcting Lucian coming automatically to her lips. "And I must make you understand. Think Lucian, think! What is Odin?!"

Lucian frowned, hesitating. "A supreme God...?" Freya just looked at him, not offering up any hints. "A...a Creator...like..."

"Like Lenneth." Freya finished. "They have similar energy signatures. So alike you wouldn't be able to tell who it is from afar..."

"Couldn't you have...I dunno..." He shrugged helplessly. "Maybe...the power would differentiate from a man and a woman?"

"Power doesn't work that way." She shook her head. "It doesn't care what gender you are. And the power of a Creator is so rare, it is not easily duplicated. It's been an eternity, literally, since there was more than one God with this much power."

"What will happen with two of them around?" Lucian wondered. His eyes widened. "Can they coexist?!"

"I don't know. As far as I know there's never been two Creators before...it was only when Odin climbed to the top of Yggdrasil, taking the power into his half elf body that he gained the title Creator. Before that..." The Vanir maiden let out a bitter laugh.

"What?"

"Before that the Gods used to fight each other to the death, always struggling to be on top. We went through many rulers back then." Her eyes were sad. "We call it the Succession Wars."

"The Succession Wars..." repeated Lucian. "So Odin put a stop to all of that?"

"Yes." Freya nodded. "He alone had the power. No one could stand up against him."

"No wonder he's such a blow hard." muttered Lucian.

"Lucian! You will speak with respect when referring to Lord Odin!" She was horrified at his blasphemy.

"Why should I?! He doesn't give a damn about finding Lenneth. You heard him!" Lucian crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. "He's content to let her remain with Brahms...IF that's even where she is."

"What are you saying?" demanded Freya flustered.

"I just think it's kinda funny...The guy's supposed to be dead...Lenneth goes missing, and now here he is, hale and hearty. Who's to say he didn''t have something to do with her kidnapping?"

"I will not listen to such...such insubordinate talk!" Freya stamped her feet on the ground. "If you know what's best for you, you will keep such...such slander to yourself!" She bent her legs, lifting up off the ground.

"A guy can't ask questions?" Lucian wondered, staring at her. Her face was angry as she floated next to him, her hands clenching into fists.

"Not when the wrong questions can get you killed!" Freya hissed. "You must know Odin would not stand for it! To cast suspicions on him would be tantamount to suicide!"

He was silent, just looking at her. "Lucian! Promise me!" She grabbed him by the arms, shaking him. "I don't want to see you killed!"

"...Fine...I'll be...careful with my words. But you have to promise me something too!"

"What?" She asked, releasing her hold on him.

"Don't give up on Lenneth. Please!" He grabbed at her hand, clasping it to his chest. "She needs us...we have to find out what happened to her."

"I...Odin won't like it..." She looked away from him, not wanting to be glared at by those expressive eyes of his.

"To Hel with Odin!" He exclaimed, and his grip would have hurt her had she not been a Goddess. "What about your friendship with Lenneth! What do you want?!"

"Don't blasphemy." She easily pulled her hand out of his grip. "And I? I want to find Lenneth!"

"Good." To her great surprise Lucian threw his arms around her, pulling the Goddess into a tight hug. She stiffened in his arms, unused to such contact from a mortal. "Then do what you can to help me!"

"I can only try..." She said, awkwardly patting Lucian on the back. It was strange she thought, a sad smile on her face. This boy expressed more joy, more warmth to her with a simple excited hug, than Odin had through out his entire return. It was nice, she reflected, wishing Odin could be more...passionate in his response to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a creaking sound that was too loud to Lenneth's ears, the door to her room opened. She let out a little dismayed moan, snuggling closer to her pillow, even as the plod of footsteps drew nearer. "Good morning Lady Valkyrie!" Lezard said cheerfully, his voice harshly ringing out. "It's a beautiful day today!" He drew back the curtains of the window, flooding the room with sunlight.

Lenneth hissed like a vampire, and drew her blankets up over her head. The light hurt her eyes, and balefully she glared at the wizard, though he could not see her face. "What time is it?" She moaned, wishing to go back to sleep.

"It's time to get up..." She was surprised to feel the blanket being drawn off of her, leaving her blinking up at the necromancer. Lezard stood in the path of the window, his body being framed by sunlight. She stared at him, and with a whimper of pain, plopped down backwards on her pillows. "I feel sick..."

"I'm not surprised." He sounded amused. "After the way you put away that wine, even a man of a much more hearty disposition would be feeling it's effects this morning."

"Go away!" It came out almost a whine, Lenneth throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the light. "Leave me to die in peace." Her head was throbbing, drumbeats pounding against the temple, and everything sounded so bloody loud to her. Her stomach was rumbling in protest, not liking any sudden movements, and she had a feeling that at any second she might be violently ill.

"So melodramatic." His teasing tone was lost on her, and she felt the bed dip with his weight. She didn't even feel like she could muster the strength to look at him, couldn't even bother to worry over what he was up to now. "You're not going to die." Lezard explained patiently. He chuckled. "Though you probably wish you could."

She felt him finger her hair, playing with the ends of it, and with a snort of anger she rolled onto her side, giving him her back. That was almost a mistake, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle the gag, bile raising in her throat. "There there..." She heard Lezard say, even as his hand reached out to rub her back, in a soft soothing touch. "If you have to be ill, it's better to let it all out..."

"Don't say that..." Lenneth muttered weakly, somehow managing to not empty out the contents of her stomach onto the floor. "That's disgusting..."

"But part of life..." He continued to pet her, his hand cold against her warm skin. "Humans can be...messy creatures..."

"Why are you here?" She asked, slowly turning her head to glance over her shoulder. She was thankful the room wasn't spinning. It was one less thing to worry about!

"Do I need a reason to visit my beautiful house guest?" He asked.

"YES!"

More of that infuriating laughter from him. "Ah...I thought you might need this..." He leaned towards the bedside cabinet, and she heard the clinking of glass. Curious, she moved to lie on her back, wincing with the movement. "What is it?" She asked, and he pulled back, revealing a pitcher and a goblet. "Oh no...not more of your blasted drinks!"

"It might not be as sweet tasting as the wine but it will do you a world of good." He had poured some of the liquid into the goblet, and was reaching out to Lenneth. She brushed back his hand, a frown on her face. "I don't want it..."

"Don't be stubborn Lenneth. It'll make you feel better!"

"How?!" She demanded.

"It's a hangover remedy." Lezard explained. "We humans use it to combat nights of heavy drinking."

"Does it work?" She was now eying the cup with keen interest.

"Usually." He shrugged. "It depends on the person."

Lenneth considered it, wishing for the ache in her head to go away, and for her stomach to stop feeling like a tsunami was thrashing about in it. "I'll...I'll try it."

"Good." Smiling he helped her sit up, and brought up the cup to her lips. She tried to grab it from him, eager to tilt back all of it's contents down her throat but he stopped her with a warning. "Slowly Lenneth, slowly. If you drink too fast, you really will be sick on the bed!" He chased her hand away from his, keeping full control of the goblet as he held it to her lips, allowing only a small amount of the liquid to come out at a time.

The Valkyrie tried not to choke on the foul tasting liquid, wishing to down it all at once and get it over with. At last he pulled the cup away from her, and she made a face at him. "Urgh...what was in it?"

"Some herbs...water...a bit of the hair of the dog that bit you." listed Lezard.

"What?!"

"It's a saying." He smiled. "Don't take it literally...it just means it had some of what ailed you."

"More of your wine?" She frowned, not liking this news.

"Yes." He sat the goblet down onto the cabinet, then turned to face her. "It shouldn't be long before it takes effect."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you...Lezard." She closed her eyes, settling against the pillows.

"You're welcome. He smiled, smoothing back the hair from her face. He was eager for her to recover, so they could discuss what had happened last night. He wondered what sort of drunk she was, if in addition to being emotional, was she a forgetful one? Not remembering her actions once sober? Lezard hoped not, sure her reactions to his questions would be delightful. He glanced down at Lenneth, surprised to see her fast asleep. With a rueful smile, he stretched out his arms, placing one around her, as he swung his legs up onto the bed. He rather felt like having a nap himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The level of noise in the dining hall of Valhalla did not die down as the doors parted, admitting two cloaked figures. People were always coming and going in the evening, faces in the crowd constantly changing. These two seemed no different, even as they made their way through the throngs of people, heading for one of the smaller tables. There was four men already sitting at the table, but it did not matter to them.

"Get up." ordered the shorter of the two, the voice clearly that of a woman.

"Why should we?" demanded one of the men, his slovenly habit of talking with his mouth full spraying bits of food onto the table.

"I can give you four good reasons." The mountain of a man said, behind his female companion. His cloak lifted back, to reveal a sword as long as he, with a blade twice as thick as his impressively muscled arm. His chest was bare, except for several straps, and blue gauntlets and shoulder pads the only metal adornment he wore. "Your lives..." He tossed back his head, the hooded cloak falling away to reveal a scarred face, a snarl on his lips. It was true that einherjar were already dead, but to be killed as a spirit meant to be destroyed forever. Few if any would want to suffer the cold fate of permanent obliteration.

"The warrior Arngrim!" A black haired man cried, recognizing the face. A hush fell over the crowd, all eyes turning to the corner of the room to see what would happen next.

"Then you must be..." Gulping, the raven haired einherjar turned to look at the female. She was drawing back her hood, a smile on her beautiful face. She gave a toss of her head, and long blonde hair fell down to the back of her knees, free of the cape. Knowing she had an audience, she made a show of dropping the cloak to the floor, letting it slide down her body, revealing her tight fitting tunic of royal purple. The skirt was ultra short, flashing daring glimpses of her thighs, and she wore long white stockings that went high up on her legs. Long opera length gloves of snow white, and brown shoes completed her look, and a few men, hidden in the crowd couldn't help but let out appreciative whistles.

"Mystina, stop preening." Arngrim said, annoyed at his companion's antics.

"Now now, dear Arngrim. Nothing wrong with letting them get one final glimpse of perfection before you slaughter them where they sit." She laughed then, hair bobbing around her.

"Now see here!" One of the men protested, standing up. "We were here first."

"And I just don't care." Mystina told him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now what say you be good boys, and vamoose. I might just be able to keep Arngrim from hurting you if you behave." Eyes shifted towards the beserker, not believing this slip of a woman could control him. "Of course..." And she sighed, shaking her head. "He does like to work up an appetite with a good fight...you might even stand a chance against him. We're been traveling for oh so long."

"Uh...no thanks..."Dust clouds were almost stirred up as the men hastened to evacuate from the table. Mystina grinned, and slid onto the bench, stretching out her legs beneath her. "Ah...it feels good to be back home."

"You know you guys could always wait for a table to open up." said the approaching woman. It was Aeila, with her short red hair standing next to their table. She frowned at them, arms crossed over her chest. "You don't always have to scare the newbies witless with your antics."

"Maybe some other time. When we are not so tired from our journey." Arngrim said, shifting over to allow Aeila to join them at the table.

"Ooooh where's the fun in that?" asked Mystina, waving at a waitress. The woman hurried over to take their order, leaving three mugs of ambrosia behind.

"You're back early." Aeila noted, after they had all been served.

"Yes." nodded Arngrim, munching on a chicken leg. "We were ordered back."

"But we don't know why." Mystina said, frustrated. She had been enjoying touring the nine worlds of Yggdrasil, Lenneth being true to her promise. As an einherjar Mystina could now travel to places she had never even dreamed of seeing, her ambitions moving on beyond the study of Biforst, to her work with the fairies in Alfheim. Arngrim had been assigned as a bodyguard to the mage, and the two had become good friends during their travels.

"I'm not surprised they didn't tell you." Aeila said, grinning wide. She always loved to be the bearer of news, be it good or bad. "They wouldn't want this to get out to the other realms."

"What do you know Aeila?" Mystina asked. She and Arngrim had been puzzled by the summons they received, ordering them immediately back to Asgard with nary an explanation as to the urgency of the order.

"Well...it's common knowledge here in Valhalla." The Dragoon said. "It's all anyone has been able to talk about. I'm surprised there hasn't been a gag order placed in case there are spies about." With that thought, she looked around to see if anyone seemed to be paying close attention to the trio. She leaned in closer to Mystina. "If word got out to the other realms, it could lead to a war!"

"War?!" Mystina put down her cup, staring at Aeila. "What are you talking about? Get to the point...why would we have another war so soon?! And why involve us? I didn't sign up to fight anything, I became an einherjar for knowledge!"

"Ehh...We all have our own reasons for why we were chosen." Aeila shrugged. "But right now Hrist wants every available einherjar here for battle."

"Hrist." Mystina made a face. "I don't take order from her."

"Me neither." Arngrim said. "Lady Lenneth is my master."

"Oh, but that's the thing." Aeila's eyes flashed with excitement. "Lenneth isn't in charge anymore."

"What?!"

"She's been overthrown?" demanded Arngrim.

"Oh no, perhaps I spoke too hastily." amended Aeila. "What I meant is simply...she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? How can the Creator vanish? And what does it have to do with us?" demanded Mystina.

"Well rumor has it, she's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Mystina's jaw dropped. "Can anyone really have the power to do that?!"

"It happened, so yes. It also appears to be Brahms." The Dragoon said. "The evidence points to him."

"The Vampire King?" asked Arngrim. "What's he playing at, collecting the Valkryies?!"

"No one knows." Aeila shrugged, finishing off her cup of ambrosia. "I guess we'll find out when we face him in battle."

"Maybe..." Mystina looked thoughtful. "Brahms...to face him this time as enemy instead of ally will be a strange thing indeed. I can't help but wonder why he would do this...when he helped us to regain Lenneth's body last time."

"You don't sound like you're ready to believe he did it." Arngrim pointed out.

"I'm not." Mystina shook her head. "You know, if you hadn't said there was evidence that points at someone else, I would have thought that little freak had done it." She laughed. "He certainly was obsessed with Lenneth. He called her his immortal beloved."

"You mean the twerp with the glasses? What was his name..." Arngrim wondered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aeila, worried she had missed out on some juicy gossip.

"Hmm? Oh just an old...acquaintance of mine. His name was Lezard...Lezard Valeth. Twisted little individual, but I'll admit he was talented." She gave a toss of her head, nose in the air. "Not as naturally gifted in the magics as I was of course, but he did have his uses."

"He was obsessed with the Valkyrie." Arngrim added. "He wanted to make her his."

"I wouldn't have put it past him to have done this, but if you say Brahms did it..." She looked at Aeila. "You're awfully quiet."

"I...this is the first I've heard of this Lezard." Aeila admitted. "Who else would know about him?"

"Who? Well..." Mystina had to think. "Aside from us, and Lady Lenneth? Lorenta would...though she didn't know the depths of his depravity. Oh dear..." She placed a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp. "Arngrim, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." He said, sounding grave and worried. "There's not many in Asgard who know about Lezard. He could easily commit this crime without anyone to point the finger at him."

"How fortunate we are back." Mystina smiled. If the little freak really did have Lenneth as his prisoner, he was about to lose--big time! She let out peals of laughter, causing her companions to stare at her strangely. _How sweet._ she thought, trying to gain control of herself. She would finally be able to pay him back for killing her, by taking away that which he valued the most.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't surprising that she woke up with a scream. Lezard had expected her to react in a less than pleased way upon awakening to find him cuddling with her. He hadn't expected the punch in the stomach though. "That was really uncalled for!" He muttered with a gasp.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lenneth demanded, grabbing a pillow and placing it before her as though it would make an adequate shield against him. She was staring at him as though she had awakened to find him doing a lot more than just holding her.

"Making a mistake apparently." He said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He sat up then, watching as her fingers tightened on the pillow. Lezard sighed, wishing she had slept for a while longer. It had been nice to have her in his arms, quiet and unmoving, not trying to get away. Now she was glaring at him, looking very much like she intended to hit him again should he say or do the wrong thing.

"And we were getting along so well last night." He said with real regret.

"Last night?" Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the previous evening. There had been a necklace...and that wine of his...The wine! Her eyes widened as it all came back to her. A blush began on her cheeks, and she lifted the pillow up higher so that it covered her face. She remembered practically throwing herself at Lezard, for once being the chaser instead of the pursued. How she had wanted to kiss him, how eager she had been to touch him, and be touched in return. "Oh no..." She murmured too soft for him to hear.

"Lenneth?" He reached for the pillow, and she shook her head, burying her face in it. "I think I really am going to be sick this time..." But it wasn't her hangover that was making her ill. She was remembering something else now, the hopeful tone of a girl wanting a man to take her to bed. _Thank the Gods he didn't follow through!_ She thought, feeling if she blushed any harder she'd look like a tomato.

"Gods! I hate being a mortal!" She wailed into the pillow, hiding from him. She felt Lezard's hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her backwards. She kept her head lowered, trying to avoid looking at him. She quivered as a hand went to cup her chin, lifting her face upwards. He studied her face intently, noticing her blush, and the shifty way her eyes avoided his. "You do remember!" He exclaimed, and the satisfaction in his voice made her cry out. "Oh God!"

He frowned, not liking her overly dramatic reaction. "Kissing me is NOT that bad." She let out a strangled sound, and he realized it was an embarrassed sob she choked back. "I'll have you know I've kissed plenty of women and they LIKED it." He could give her names and addresses if she wanted to go confirm this.

"It's not that..."

"Then you did like kissing me?" He winced, thinking he sounded pathetic even as he hoped against hope she would say yes.

"I don't have to answer that!" Lenneth retorted, chasing his hands away from her. "How could you let me do that?!"

"How could I not?!" He shot back, and her hand came up to smack at him. He caught it easily enough, and he held on, refusing to let go. "You should have stopped me." She said tersely, trying to tug her arm back.

Lezard laughed then. "Are you mad?" He asked her. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? How much I've wanted you to come to me of your own free will?" He sighed, his eyes closed. "It was exquisite..." He said softly, thinking back to her lips on his. How soft they had been, gentle rather than stiff, yielding against his, rather than a thick wall he had to fight past to gain access to her. "Absolutely wonderful." His grip on her loosened, fingers caressing against her wrist.

"You exaggerate." Lenneth shook her head. "It was just a kiss..."

"It was several kisses." His eyes opened, and he looked at her. "And I could have had more...you were ready for me, so open and willing to give everything to me. Ripe and mine for the taking." Lenneth let out a shaky breath, eyes locked on his. "What stopped you then..?."

"It wouldn't have meant anything come the morning." He shook his head. "Oh it would have meant the world to me of course, but I don't want to be a one night stand you regret when alcohol's haze has lifted from your mind."

"...I...thank you Lezard." Lenneth had the sudden urge to lean forward, and reward him with a kiss on the cheek. She fought against the compulsion, instead giving him a shaky smile. "For proving you really are a gentleman."

He look embarrassed. "You're welcome...just know this." He held up a finger before her. "You're really hard to resist...the next time I might not behave...I might let you have your way with me!"

Lenneth stared at him. "You're overly confident, you know that? What makes you even think there will be a next time?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I plan to never drink any of that...wine stuff again!"

"Confident?" He cocked his head to the side, spectacles flashing in the light. "Yes, very. As to what makes me think there will be a next time well..." He slowly smiled at her, turning it into a smirk. "A woman doesn't kiss a man like that without feeling something for him!"

"Like what?" She asked warily, forgetting to deny it.

He grinned wider, thinking this too easy. "Do you really want to know?" The bed creaked, as he moved closer to her. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to inch away.

"I just thought the best way to explain would be to give a little demonstration..." His tone was teasing as he reached for her, but the pillow slammed into his face, his lips puckering up against the coarse material.

"Nice try." Lenneth said, holding the pillow to him. "But I'll pass on knowing."

He sighed, falling backwards on the bed. "You are too cruel my dear."

"Don't you have anything better to do than waste your time here?" She demanded.

"I don't find it a waste at all...but.." He thought about it. "Actually I don't have much to do. For too long my experiments have focused on you...on getting you here...I've accomplished that goal...now I must work on the next."

"And that is?" Lezard reached up to play with her hair, bringing some of it to his lips as though to kiss it in place of her mouth. "Seducing you of course."

Her blush had faded, but now it flared up again, and she nervously grabbed at the pillow. Lezard reached for it too, holding it high above his head, temptingly just out of her reach. "Ah ah ah, not so fast Lady Valkyrie!" He tsked. "You can't hit me every time you get embarrassed. It's not...lady like." She glared at him, but kept her hands in her lap, behaving.

"I really have been a gentleman..." He marveled. "Keeping my hands to myself for the most part. Aren't you impressed Lenneth?"

"No."

"Come now, not even a little?" He asked.

"Fine. For a heretic and defiler of souls, you...do not act like a savage around me." She conceded.

"Why Lenneth." His eyes danced with laughter. "That almost sounded like a compliment."

"It's as close to one as you will get from me!" She told him.

"We will see." He got up off the bed.

"You're leaving?" She asked, watching him stretch.

"Don't sound disappointed, my love." He smiled again. "I just thought to give you some time alone to bathe and change your clothes. I will be back soon enough."

"Don't hurry on my account..." Lenneth told him.

"When it comes to you, my dear, I am extremely patient. I would wait several lifetimes for you." He bowed then, backing out of the room with a laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, T.B.C.

Heh...any fangirls wanna go and tell Lenneth what a good kisser Lezard is? looks at the horde of volunteers.

Aura...I'll just sit here grinning evilly that you are now working on a fourth story. :-D And you must share where you got the VP manga download. (Don't know if you got my note with the way the alerts have been working lately.)

Evilerk...ah smut...you know which story to look to for that:-p

Spectral Dagger, oooh the music collection...I need to go find a listing for the songs...maybe something there will be the perfect fit for a title!

Lezard, glad I could amuse you. And yes, she remembered, and boy was she red in the face! ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

_It was good to be back._ Odin thought, a smile on his face. His face was serene, happy and relaxed, as he leaned back in his throne, surveying the room. It still looked much like he had left it, the gold pillars sparkling as though brand new, with blood red banners looping between them. Lenneth hadn't seen the need to change much, preferring instead to work on changing the behavior of the Gods rather than redecorate. He thought her foolish, wasting her time on trying to get the Gods to be more kind towards their dealings with humans.

_She was really too soft to rule._ He bit back a chuckle. He closed his eyes, letting his aura flare up, tasting his own power. He licked his lips, satisfied it was all there. Not like before when Lenneth had still been a Goddess. Then the power had flowed through her, only bits and pieces remaining to him, teasing him with what he lost, and what she stole each time she exerted her divine energy. By all rights he should have stayed dead, if not for Hel...She had sustained him, in more ways than one, giving him some of her energy...hiding him from those who would see him die again, this time permanently.

Odin thought back to how it all began. Loki's final blow striking him down, leaving him weak and near death on the battlefield. He could remember feeling Freya's tears dripping down onto his face, a multitude of them sliding wetly down his skin as she wailed in heartbreak. He hadn't the strength left to soothe her, couldn't even muster up the voice to speak, merely laying there with his head on her lap. Lenneth had approached them, her voice cold and almost uncaring as she demanded to know where Loki had gone. He had blacked out soon after, his eyes falling close even as he struggled to listen to the two Goddesses' conversation.

When he had awakened he was in Nifleheim, an arrogant God no more, just one more soul for the fires of the pit. But Hel had come, recognizing him, even as his power began to fade. She had offered him a deal. Join her or burn for an eternity for his sins against humanity. It wasn't a hard decision to make.

_Hel._ She was beautiful in her own way, rivaling that of the lovelies found in Asgard. It hadn't been a hard task to take her to bed, to make promises to her he had little intention of keeping. She would have to be dealt with once her usefulness was at an end. It was a regrettable move, but he would not share his throne with anyone, not even his cursed savior.

He became aware of shouting, a female's voice high pitched in anger. Odin cocked his head to the side, looking to the locked doors of his empty throne room. The commotion was coming from the other side of the doors, and he wondered who would dare intrude on his thoughts in such a manner. He rose from his throne, striding towards the doors, the voice becoming louder and more clearer.

"And I'm telling you we have urgent business with your boss!" Odin rolled his eyes at the female's words. Everyone always thought they had important things to discuss with him. He hadn't been back for more than a few hours, and already his subjects sought to burden him with their petty squabbles. He was about to turn away from the doors when he heard her mention the name of one who was very much on his mind. "Don't you understand? We have vital information that could lead to the whereabouts of Lady Lenneth!"

_What?!_ Odin roared to himself, fists clenching tightly. _How can that be?!_ He hastened to open the doors to the throne room, moving backwards to avoid getting hit by the inwardly swinging doors. His thoughts were racing, anger and worry competing for dominance, but to the small crowd in the hall, he presented a calm front. He took in the sight of the blonde haired woman who was stamping her feet in frustration as she glared at the two white clad einherjar who barred her way. He noted with some surprise she was accompanied by the warrior Arngrim, a man he vaguely recalled working with Hrist during her attack on the kingdom of Dipan centuries ago.

"Did I just hear Lenneth's name be mentioned?" He asked, drawing their attention to him.

"Finally!" The woman said in relief. "Someone who knows how to listen!" She shot a glare at the guards who still held their weapons drawn in front of them.

"Stand down. I would converse with these two." Odin ordered, waving a lazy hand at the einherjar. They looked unsure, lowering their weapons reluctantly. "Do come in." He said, gesturing for Arngrim and his companion to enter the throne room. "We can talk without being overheard in here." The doors slowly closed behind them.

"No offense meant but...just who exactly are you?" demanded the woman. "And where is Freya?!"

Odin blinked, surprised at not being recognized. "You ask me who I am?" He couldn't help laughing at that.

"That's Lord Odin!" Arngrim hissed in a whisper to the girl.

"Ah you remember me Sir Arngrim?" asked Odin, pleased.

"No..." He gave the God an odd look, surprised he knew his name. "I've just seen pictures of you is all."

That was surprising. He heard from Freya the man had been reincarnated without memories of his past life. It appears no one had bothered to fill in the blanks for him. No matter, it was hardly important. Finding out what they knew about Lenneth was all that mattered. "And you are?" He flashed a charming smile at the woman, and she smiled nervously at him.

"I'm Mystina...a mage from Flenceburg. Pardon me for being so blunt but...didn't you die?" She asked.

"I got better."

"Right...I suppose anything is possible with Gods.." Mystina replied, a tad unsettled to be talking to this particular Aesir. Her usual confidence was fleeing before him. "Um...should we be bowing or something?"

"No need to be so formal." lied Odin, eager for once to dispense with formalities. "Please...what is it you have come to say?"

"I don't know if we should trouble you with this." Arngrim said before Mystina could speak. "Perhaps if we could speak to Lady Freya?"

"She is my eyes and ears. Whatever you would say to her you can tell me." assured Odin. "I would not have my einherjar fear addressing their concerns to me directly."

"Well..." Mystina shared a look with Arngrim, unsure of what to do. "It's about Len...Lady Lenneth."

"Ah yes. Such a shame about the dear girl." Odin shook his head, making a tsking sound. "I hear Brahms is behind the kidnapping."

"Well that's the thing." Mystina hesitated. "We know of one other who could be responsible."

"Really?" His grey eyes were mild, the God feigning polite interest. "Whoever could that be?"

"It is a man...a mortal named Lezard Valeth." She explained. "He..."

"He is of no consequence to us Gods." Odin interrupted her.

"Why do you say that?" Arngrim was staring closely at Odin, watching his every facial change.

"Do you even have to ask?" Odin shook his head. "A human capturing a God? Don't be absurd!"

"If anyone could do it, Lezard can! He's no ordinary human!" Mystina insisted. "He's a self proclaimed Master of Time and Space."

"That means nothing to me." Odin said.

"But he knows the lost magic...He was able to create the Philosopher's stone!" She exclaimed, desperate to make him understand the urgency of the situation.

"Really now?" Odin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That is interesting indeed." He stroked his chin, quiet as he thought about what she said. "From what you tell me, I take it he is quite resourceful for a human."

"You have no idea how true that statement is." Mystina proclaimed. "He's insane, and willing to do whatever he must in order to get what he wants."

"And that is?" asked Odin.

The mage looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to say he is obsessed with Lady Lenneth."

"Obsessed? How?" questioned Odin. "Does he seek to claim her power for his own?"

"Er no...nothing like that." She shook her head. "If it was power he sought, I'd have little hope for Lady Lenneth's survival. No...he...well he thinks he's in love with her. Ha!" It sounded absurd when she said it out loud. "As if that twisted black heart of his even knows the definition of the word!"

"Be that as it may..." interjected Arngrim. "He seeks to claim the Goddess as his own. You can see why we were concerned that upon our return we learned she had been taken."

"Hmm...yes. He does sound like a very interesting fellow." Odin's face was grave. "This is a serious accusation you bring up against him. I do not take lightly to mortals and my Aesir mixing together when it comes to matters of the heart."

"You make it sound as though she would have gone willing to him!" protested Arngrim.

"Did I?" Odin's smile was faint.

"Arngrim, don't be silly. Lord Odin was merely making an observation." Mystina pointed out.

"Indeed." Odin shrugged his shoulders. "However...seeing that he is a mortal, and it would take far more than just the knowledge garnered from the Philosopher's stone, I don't think he is responsible. It would take great power for one such as he to capture a Goddess, power we would have surely noticed."

"You didn't notice when he put Lenneth into her new body." Arngrim was quick to say, his eyes shooting the God a pointed stare. For just an instance anger appeared on Odin's face, the elder God annoyed at Arngrim's insolence. But his face quickly evened out into a smile, leaving them to wonder at what they had seen on his face just seconds before..

"What is this you say about a new body?" Odin asked, his tone mild.

"He knows how to make homunculus" supplied Mystina. "He specifically uses elves to make these bodies because he knows about you and them..." Odin's head jerked up, and he stared at the woman. Sensing the mood change, Arngrim placed a hand on Mystina's shoulder, and she fell silent at the signal.

"What is this about elves? What do you think you know?" Odin demanded, a smile on his face. It was reminiscent of a cobra poised to strike, deadly and vicious was that flashing of his teeth.

"Just that..." She stumbled over her words, trying to find the right ones. "That the elves are the caretakers of the World Tree..." She finished lamely.

"You seek to hide something from me...what?" Odin stepped closer to her, hands reaching out. He harshly took hold of her chin, forcing her to meet his cold eyes. "What is it, my dear?" Mystina trembled as he touched her, fear twisting in her stomach.

"I..." Arngrim was pulling on her, a pillar of strength that allowed her to slip free of the hypnotic gaze Odin sought to ensnare her with. He released her, frowning in displeasure as the warrior placed himself in front of the mage. "This was a mistake to come here." Arngrim said. "I'm sorry we bothered you."

"Not at all." Odin was still wearing that unpleasant smile of his. "I thank you for this information." He stroked his chin, eyeing the two mortals speculatively. "Have you mentioned this abduction theory to anyone else?"

Mystina was surprised when Arngrim answered yes. "Really?" Odin seemed disappointed. "How...fortunate..."

"Does that mean you'll look into things?" asked Mystina hopefully. "See about getting Lenneth back from that madman?"

"Why of course." agreed Odin. "I would be remiss if I didn't see to the rescue of one of my most valuable servants. Fear not, young lady. If he does have her, I will see them taken care of immediately."

"That's all we can ask for..." Arngrim said, taking Mystina by the arm. He began to step backwards, keeping a wary eye on the God, as he ushered the mage to the exit. Odin nodded, his eyes narrowed as he watched the two einherjar hurry out of the room. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he heard the woman exclaim in a nervous whisper, "That was scary!"

Odin went to sit back on his throne, steepling his fingers together before his face. "This is not good." He said out loud, his voice echoing in the empty room. "I did not know there would be others who knew about that man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard was laying on Lenneth's bed, idly reading a book as he waited for her to finish bathing. His mind barely concentrated on the words, his eyes kept drifting towards the locked door, and the sounds that came from it's direction. The splish of water being splashed about, the sound of soap being dropped to the floor, Lenneth's mild curses following as she flailed about to catch the slippery item. He peered at the wooden door, as though he could see through it, imagining the delightful sight that lay just within reach of him. It was enough to make his glasses fog up, as he imagined her body wet and shining, soap duds sliding down her flesh.

He was running a handkerchief over his glasses' lens when the door opened, and she emerged, a large towel wrapped about her body. She stopped up short upon seeing him, her face turning stormy. Before he could even say anything, she was turning around, dashing back into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her, loud and rattling on it's hinges from the force of her throw. Lezard blinked, stifling a laugh when moments later, the door opened a crack, and her hand emerged.

"Could you please hand me my clothing?" Her voice was strained as she made her request, trying not to sound angry.

"But of course." He took his time getting up, marking his place in the unread book, replacing his glasses on his nose. He did not hurry as he strode to where the outfit he picked out for her lay, neatly folded atop the dresser. At last he handed it to her, trying to get a glimpse of her as he passed the clothing to her. All he saw was flashing blue eyes, and a whirl of wet hair as she quickly grabbed the dress from him. This time she shut the door more gently, it barely even creaked on the hinges. She took care to lock the door behind her, not trusting him to try and come in.

"So untrusting." He said to her, this time giving in to the laugh.

A few minutes later she emerged, fully dressed this time. He looked her over with approval, noting how the sapphire blue dress clung to her curves, tight and form fitting where it counted the most. The bodice was low cut with thin spaghetti straps holding it up, leaving her shoulders almost bare. As always it fell down to her ankles, her feet bare as she padded across the floor past him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, following her closely.

Lenneth was silent thinking it over. The bath combined with the hangover remedy had done much to improve her mood. She had almost been feeling good about herself, until the unexpectedness of seeing him in her bed had startled away any good mood she had gained. At least she still felt clean and refreshed she thought, sitting down in front of the mirrored vanity. "I'm better now." She answered, fingers running through her wet hair.

"That's good." She could see Lezard's reflection in the mirror, standing close to her, watching her every move. She frowned not liking his inspection of her. Looking away, she picked up a brush and began combing out her long hair, working on the tangles. When she began the process of working her hair into it's familiar braid, he suddenly came forward. Catching hold of the hand that held the brush, he leaned forward to speak against her ear. "Leave it down for me."

Lenneth stared at him via the mirror, locking eyes with his reflection. His other hand moved forward, fingers diving into what little progress she had made, unwinding her thick hair free. She sighed then, replying with a soft, "As you wish." He smiled then, liking her compliance, his hand caught up in her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp, his face still pressed against her side. "You smell good." He said, inhaling deeply.

"It's only soap and water." Lenneth replied, still watching him in the mirror. His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his face as he caressed her head. She didn't know why she let him do it, watching without reacting as his hand slipped down from her hair to her neck, stroking the skin there. She certainly had ample warning, being able to see his hands, but she just sat there, letting him stroke up to her face. His fingers splayed wide on her neck, the thumb on her cheek, and with a gentle push, she turned her face towards his. They were nose to nose, his purple eyes glittering as he moved, pressing his lips against hers. She didn't react with outraged gasps or screams, but she did keep her mouth closed. He didn't seem to care, planting tiny butterfly kisses on her pink lips.

When his tongue licked across her lips, wet and sure, she did gasp, the brush falling from her hand. The clatter of it hitting the floor almost went unnoticed, and Lezard was the one to break the kiss for once. "Gotcha." He said, his tone teasing. Blinking rapidly, Lenneth stared at him confused. "To repeat what I said earlier, a woman doesn't kiss a man like that unless she feels something for him!" The look he flashed her was triumphant.

Her mouth fell open in shock, and she began pulling on her hand, trying to get it free of his grip. "You..."

"You what?" He asked, a tad mockingly. She went to turn her face away and Lezard let her, hands going to rest on her shoulders. She let out a wordless scoff, horrified to see her face turning red. "It's all right." He said to her, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You don't have to answer." Lenneth noted his smile had turned into his usual smirk, the wizard feeling he had won some small victory over her.

He was still bending over her, too close for comfort, his eyes wandering across the table top. Spotting her necklace, he reached forward, his arm brushing against the side of her breast. She held herself still, not saying anything, pretending not to notice the uninvited touch. He held the jewel up before her face, the lapis lazuli twinkling as the sunlight hit it. "Don't forget to put on your necklace." Lezard told her.

Lenneth reached up to take it from him, but the necromancer shook his head. "Allow me." The necklace was cold as it slid around her neck, and again she felt a dab of electricity pulsate against her skin where the jewel lie. Her hand went up to her neck, fingering the jewel. "Is that the protection spell I feel?" She was pleased to note her voice sounded even and calm, not betraying her feelings to him.

Lezard reached out to touch the necklace, his hand covering hers, even as his arm pressed against the front of her body. "What do you feel?" He asked, truly curious.

Lenneth was hesitant in her answer, staring at the reflection of him wrapped around her. "A warmth...almost like static electricity, but not quite as jarring."

"Then yes Lenneth. That is the protection spell." He slowly slid his hand down her body, coming to rest the palm of it against her belly. "I shouldn't be surprised you can feel it. After all you're no ordinary human. You were a Goddess...perhaps some of that still lingers in you." At the word human she tried to stand up, but he held her down, resting his chin atop her head. Her azure eyes were angry, and her reflection glared at him. "Does it anger you, my sweet Lenneth?" He asked. "Hearing your former glory spoken of in the past tense?"

"You know it does." Her answer came out in infuriated hiss.

"But perhaps not as much as it once did..." He mused out loud. He wondered why he always felt the need to test her, to see how far he could push her before making her angry. It was perhaps the scientist in him, curious to see just how well she was adjusting to life as mortal. To see how close she was growing to accepting her fate, and her eventual life with him.

"My anger---no my hatred knows no limit." She told him. "It's as strong as it was the day I woke up in your laboratory."

"Sometimes we like to lie to ourselves most of all." Lezard replied. "If it was really the same would I be able to hold you in my arms? Once you would have threatened to tear me limb from limb. Now you merely accept it, perhaps...come to enjoy it even?"

"Don't delude yourself!" She snapped, giving a little twist of her body. He kept her down on the seat, just watching and judging her answers. "If I had my powers I would inflict suffering on you the likes of which you could never even imagine!"

"You claim it is the lack of your powers that hold you back, but I think different." He abruptly let her go. "Come now Lady Valkyrie, have at me. You still have your skills, your knowledge of fighting. There are plenty of women warriors in this day and age who do not have God granted strength. Surely you've collected a few such souls in your quest for Einherjar."

She turned to watch him back across the room, his arms swung wide open, fingers gesturing her towards him. "I would not risk going up against your magic."

"And I would never use my powers against you..." She laughed at this, forcing Lezard to speak over her. "In a way that would permanently harm you."

"You and I have vastly different ideas of what harm constitutes." Lenneth frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, her nails digging into her skin. "Humanity." The word was heavy with disdain.

"Then take out your anger on me!" Lezard tapped his chest with a fist, urging her to strike him. Lenneth looked away, whispering, "I won't."

"Won't? Or can't?" He asked, wanting her to realize the distinction between the two words. She didn't answer, choosing to bend down and pick up the discarded brush. She held it in her hands, staring at it as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. And perhaps it was, if it meant avoiding looking at Lezard. She heard him let out a sigh, the necromancer dropping his arms to his side.

"Very well Lenneth." Lezard said. "I shan't press the issue any more." He approached her, bending down to remove the brush from her hands. "Come my dear...we have work to do..."

"Work?" At this she raised her head, shy eyes meeting his.

"Yes work." He smiled, tossing the brush atop the vanity. "You may not remember this after your night of drunken revelry, but I did promise to work a spell for you."

"Wait...I remember..." She said slowly, once again touching her necklace. "A spell to...let me have access to some of your tower."

"That's right!" Lezard took her by the hand, pulling Lenneth up to her feet. "I thought you might like helping me prepare the spell. It's better than sitting in your room all day."

"That it is." She said, dismayed when he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he walked her towards the door, an unhurried pace, as she trailed behind him. Her steps were slow and reluctant, and rather than drag her along behind him, he modified his walk so as to keep up with her.

"However..." He continued, opening the door. "You'll have to promise me something."

"What?" Lenneth's tone was suspicious.

"You can't start tearing apart my library like you did my lab." Lezard let out a laugh. "Afterall, I know how much you like throwing things!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summoning came as a surprise to the Goddess Hel. It had not been that long since last she had parted with Odin. And already he was missing her. She smiled to herself flattered, and thought to let him wait. Let him truly feel her absence and long for her presence before she gave in and went to him. She leaned back on the chaise lounge, sipping at her cocktail. She supposed it was petty to make him wait, but she didn't care. All she cared about was ascending to Asgard, making it her new home.

She was tired of living in Nifleheim, of living among the damned and undead. Why must her beauty be wasted in such a place, with only grotesque creatures and pitiable human souls around to admire her? She felt she belong up there in the realm of the Gods, up there in the light, and shining palaces, where there was beauty and perfection all around. And she would be there soon, and not just as a visitor, but as Asgard's Queen.

Garm, her faithful watch dog, lifted his massive head, scenting the air. A growl issued from his throat, and he displayed his teeth, three rows of sharp jagged edges, saliva glistening off the canines. "Calm down my beloved pet." She said, placing a hand on his head. His tiny tail began wagging back and forth, even as his ears pricked forward. Lesser dogs would have whimpered at the high pitched ringing, the sound of a God teleporting into the room. Garm merely growled again, jaws snapping at the air.

"Confound it all Hel! Call your beast off!" Odin demanded, tugging at his cape, it's end caught it the hell beast's jaws.

"Garm is just jealous." Hel said, eyes dancing with laughter. "He doesn't like me paying anyone else attention." She stroked down the dog's throat, and with a huff, he opened his mouth, releasing his grip on Odin. The God made a face at the slobber on his cape, turning angry eyes at the Hel Goddess. "Why are you just sitting here?!" He demanded. "I called for you over an hour ago!"

"I was busy." She shrugged her shoulders, appearing bored.

"Busy doing what?! Your nails?!"

Hel glanced at her fingers, inspecting her blood red nails. "No, but that is a good idea. They could use a filing."

"Hel!" Odin exclaimed exasperated.

"Calm down Odin. It was merely a joke." She smiled at him, but his face remained angry.

"While you joke and dilly dally, things are about to fall apart all around us!" He said scowling.

"Whatever do you mean?" She didn't seem to sense the urgency in his voice.

"I've been visited by meddling mortals!" Odin said, watching as she cuddled with the Hell beast.

"So just kill them." She replied, thinking the death of a mortal was of no consequence.

"I can't take that risk when they've talked to other people. It would look suspicious."

"I doubt they could have anything to say that would be of importance." Hel said, still unconcerned.

"Ordinarely I would agree with you, but not this time!" Odin wrung his hands nervously. "They know about Lezard!"

Hel looked up from her fawning over Garm. "What?"

"They know about the necromancer!" Odin snarled. "The one you told me no one knew about!" He added accusingly.

"It's not as though Lenneth went about advertising that she had a stalker." Hel replied, frown lines appearing on her face. "I only learned about him because his soul is slated to come into my domain when he dies. How could two humans know about him?!"

"That's what I want to know!" exclaimed Odin, aggrieved. "They seemed far too knowledgeable for mere mortals."

"Well...something will have to be done about this." Hel stood up, Garm bumping his head against her legs.

"Yes, I've already thought of a task for you." Odin said. This time the woman scowled, not liking being ordered around. "I would do it myself, but my presence will be noticed if I am gone too long from Valhalla."

"And yet you found the time to sneak away down here?" She didn't sound like she believed him.

"I set up a proxy of my energy in the throne room." Odin explained. "It won't last long, but should anyone probe for my energy, they will taste it, and think I am still on Asgard." The Hel Goddess seemed to accept his reasoning. "I would have you go to Midgard in my place. Find the tower of this Lezard."

"And then what?"

Odin smiled, cruel and vindictive. "Then kill him."

"What of Lenneth?" She asked, licking her lips in anticipation. "What would you have me do with her?"

"Well, we can't leave her around for just anyone to find. Not after you went through all that trouble to frame Brahms." Odin laughed. "You'll have to kill her as well."

"With pleasure." Hel grinned. "The little bitch Goddess has destroyed far too many of my loyal minions over the centuries." She pouted then, an almost accusing look in her eyes. "All under your orders, if I recall."

"Yes..." For a brief second there was real regret in his eyes. "Lenneth has served me well over the years. It's a pity it must come to this." Hel looked questioningly at him. "She was like a daughter to me." He confided. "I had wished to allow her to live out her life as a mortal. Call it a reward for all her faithful years of service to me as a Valkyrie." He sighed then. "Such a pity."

"Pity is for the weak." Hel told him. "To show her mercy is to risk our involvement being brought out to the light."

"Fear not my dear." Odin smirked. "I don't let my emotions affect my decisions. Lenneth will die. But her death will not be in vain." He began to laugh. "The vampires will be wiped out in her name, for her sake. It will be a fitting tribute for one such as she."

"What would you have me do with the bodies?" asked Hel, always one for gruesome details.

"The bodies?" Odin stroked his chin. "I don't care how you dispose of Lezard's, but Lenneth? Lenneth's must be brought back here. I would not pass up on this chance to further indicate Brahms."

"An excellent strategy." Hel leaned forward to kiss him. Odin broke away, wagging a finger in her face. "Now there is no time for that my saucy beauty. We both have things to do. Now go."

"At once, my love." Hel said, and with a flash she was gone. Odin glanced down at her dog, locking eyes with it. It flattened it's ears back and began to growl, seconds away from launching a vicious attack on Odin's ankles. With a malevolent smirk, Odin pulled back his leg, kicking the dog hard in it's side. Garm let out a surprised yelp, and fell over, silent except for one pained whimper. "Good doggie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Picking on dogs, what won't Odin do?! ;-p

Lezard, I have the VP manga, and almost all of the Dark Alchemist. Just been wanting to find English translations. I'm rather disappointed they cut out the whole visit to Lezard's tower in the manga. TT As for Brahms and Silmeria, we will see. Maybe next chapter. I got so many characters to juggle, it's hard to work them all in. But I try to have Lezard and Lenneth in every chapter, since the main story is about 'em. I just hope people don't get bored, and think I am being too long winded. I'm trying to find a nice balance where it doesn't seem too convenient when things happen, but that it doesn't take too long either. I can't even begin to guess at how many chapters this will be...it's a daunting task. I have main ideas I want to get to...it's setting up to them that sometimes is the problem. I guess you could say it's aggravating fun! (Let's not even get into the frustration I go through when I can't get a scene, or chapter started! Urgh...)

Spreckin, me too:-D

Aura, ah!! I guess doesn't like links. They didn't show up in the review. Thanks for trying though. Maybe email would work better.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was filled with a musky scent, the smell of aged paper and dried leather tickling her nose. Dust drifted in the air, stirred up by Lezard as he pulled back book after book, glancing at the titles. Occasionally he'd hand one to Lenneth, the woman's eyes roving over the inscription, though there was many she could not read, of languages long dead and forgotten. She followed him around the large room, marveling at the size of it. He had rows upon rows of bookcases, the wood crowding in on each other, the shelves fully stocked and thick with massive tomes. There was enough knowledge here to take several lifetimes to read, leaving Lenneth to wonder if the wizard bothered to go through them all, or if he merely collected anything and everything that had to do with his interests.

His interests were varied, though not all pointed to a particularly magical slant. Yes he had books on potions and spells, necromancy and alchemy, even books on hedge witchery, but he also had books on ancient civilizations, myths both real and imagined of the Gods, bestiaries, even anatomy books. There was even a few art books hidden away in a far oft corner, hinting that her wizard was a bit of an artiste.

Lenneth stopped up short, a frozen expression on her face. Since when had she began to think of Lezard as HERS. "Lenneth?" Lezard was turning, a questioning look on his face. He looked at her, standing there with a pile of books in her arms, and misunderstood the reason for it. "Ahh...forgive me..." He said, hands reaching out. "I did not think they would be too heavy for you."

"I can manage!" Lenneth said, pulling back, his hands brushing against hers.

"But I insist!" He grabbed at the books, and they toppled, spilling onto the floor with a thunderous sound. "Look at what you made me do!" She cried, frustrated. She dropped to her knees, angrily stacking book atop book. Lezard got down to one knee, wordlessly handing her a book. She snatched it from him, slamming it down with vigorous force.

He was watching her, purple eyes taking in the angry tremble in her hands. Her words and body language hinted at an upset that had nothing to do with the scattered books, and everything to do with some private inner turmoil. Eyes turning soft, almost compassionate, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead. "It's okay." He whispered soothingly, a kiss gracing just over her right eye.

Lezard reached forward to hug her loosely about the shoulders, a comforting touch different from his normal way of touching her. The softness of the gesture made her heart ache, her eyes growing wet though she did not cry. "It's just books..." She said dumbly, her breath soft against his ear.

"Yes." He agreed.. "It's just books...some more easily replaced than others, but I see no reason to get so upset about them." Lezard said, not wanting to pressure her for the real reason she was so perturbed. He pulled back from her, finger reaching up to slide his glasses back up his nose. Lenneth's eyes were lowered, avoiding him by staring at the stack of books on the ground.

Pushing up on his knees, Lezard stood, holding a hand out to Lenneth. She reached up, clasping hold, and he lightly pulled, raising her to stand. Before she could move, he bent down, gathering the books to his chest. She opened her mouth to protest, and he shook his head. "Allow me." He turned to browse among the bookcases, pulling out two more books, before he dumped the pile on a nearby table.

"Do we really need all those books?" Lenneth approached the table, fingering a book that was bound in red snake skin. Lezard looked at the pile a tad uncertain. "Perhaps I grew carried away." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "But I've never attempted a spell like this, and want to make sure everything is perfect." His hands wandered, grabbing a book at random, and flipping it open. "I want to make sure it doesn't interfere with the protection spell...perhaps a ring would be ideal...they're easy to enchant, and capable of holding a large amount of power..." His voice drifted off, his eyes glancing back and forth as he read a paragraph to himself.

Lenneth sighed, realizing this was bound to be a boring task. "Problem?" Lezard asked, arching an eyebrow at her. The Valkyrie shook her head, fingers tucking loose strands of her hair back behind her ears. "Just wondering how I can help...?"

That brought him up short. He preferred to work alone, doing his own research and notes. He looked around the room, eyes at last falling on ancient tea kettle atop of a rusty hook. "How are you at boiling water?" She blinked, thinking it an odd question. "Its just that the adjoining room has a fireplace...you could set us up with a spot of tea."

"Tea sounds easy enough to manage." Lenneth nodded with a smile. It would be the first of many pots of tea the woman would make. Hours would go by, Lezard fussing with spell components, checking and rechecking things ad nasuem. The Valkyrie would alternate her time from pacing around the library, examing the few books she could read, or dozing on the cot in the study next door.

Right now she lay on her side, peering through the open doorway into the library, having a perfect view of the wizard. He sat hunched over the table, feathered ink pen scribbling across a page, as he intently peered at an open book. He was muttering to himself, his brown hair sticking up in all directions from having run his hands through his chocolate locks one too many times. He hardly looked like the powerful and intimidating necromancer he was known to be, looking more eccentric and disheveled than anything else.

The floor was littered with crumpled notes, his white shirt bearing the mark of blue ink stains. Occasionally he would glance up and stare off into space, nervously chewing on his lower lip. Then his eyes would brighten, his lips curling into a smile, and off he would go, writing out some complicated formula. Sometimes he would take a sip of tea, even though the contents had long gone cold from his forgetting the cup was there. It was amazing to Lenneth that he hadn't yet spilled the cold liquid onto a book with his excited movements.

Once again, she felt her eyelids drooping close, boredom making her sleepy. Her hand came up to her face, hiding a yawn, eyes still watching Lezard work at the desk. It wasn't a hard task to watch him, the man was certainly easy on the eyes with his handsome dark looks. And right now he was too caught up in his work to notice her deep inspection of him. She could watch without fear of being caught, of knowing looks and smug smiles. With a smile, she snuggled closer against the pillow on the cot, eyes drifting close with the image of him still burnt into her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystina had to struggle to keep up with Arngrim, the pace the warrior set being swift and hurried. His greaves hit the floor harshly, a steady clip clop of metal that echoed through the halls, drowning out the sound of her heels, even her own thoughts. "Arngrim wait!" She tried to touch his back, but he did not slow, staying just out of reach. She had to put on a burst of speed just to reach his side, trying to see his face. It brought her to a stop, seeing the grim set of his mouth, the dark look in his eyes.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" She asked plaintively.

"Away from him." came the rumble of his voice.

"Him? You mean Lord Od..." A hand was suddenly over her mouth, muffling her lips and nose, making it hard to breathe.

"Don't say his name!" Arngrim ordered, eyes glancing around the room nervously. "Don't you know to speak his name is to invite his ears to come spy on you?"

She let out a distorted cry, her words unintelligible for his hand was blocking her mouth. The warrior dropped his hand away from her with an apologetic look in his eyes, knowing he had gotten carried away in the moment. Her blue eyes stared at him, taking in his nervous aspect. It seemed Arngrim had been as unsettled by the meeting with the Elder God as she had been.

"Arngrim...what's going on...?" Mystina asked softly.

"I don't know...not yet...but I don't trust him." Arngrim said. "He's too slick...His words too rehearsed." He shook his head slowly. "He was too quick to dismiss our theory, not wanting to even take it into consideration."

"But you know the Gods don't have a very high opinion of us mortals." Mystina replied, a sardonic smile on her face. "Naturally he would doubt what that little freak is capable of."

"You weren't watching him as carefully as I." Arngrim told her. "I could see the look in his eyes...a guilty surprise at the mention of Lezard's name. He knew of him Mysty. Knew of him long before you and I ever came to that throne room."

"But why would he pretend otherwise?" She asked him.

"I don't know...but what I am sure of is he didn't like that we know." His lips curled, disdain on his face. "We may have just painted ourselves into a corner by talking with him." He spat on the floor, disgust evident in his tone.

"That's why you told him we had talked about it with others..." Realization shone in her eyes. "You wanted him to know if anything had happened to us, others would come looking...come asking the wrong questions!"

"It pays to have someone watching out for us. Even if it's a little gossip monger like Aeila." His words sounded cruel, but his expression was fond as he thought of the cute dragon girl. She may have a propensity for loose lips, but her talent on the battle field with her spear was unmatched. She was a good ally to have.

"She'll have gotten the word out by now..." Mystina said. "She won't have been able to resist telling a tale like that!"

"Indeed." Arngrim resumed walking, and she followed, relieved to see him moving at a much more manageable pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth was dreaming. She knew that, floating serenely to the ground on gossamer wings, bare feet touching brown dirt. When the soles of her feet scrapped along the ground, an explosion of color erupted around her, green grass shooting off in every direction, bringing the barren field to life. A rainbow of flowers began, all kinds of varieties blooming in the grassy field, even as willowy trees, thin and newly hatched began to weave their way out of the stalks. Their trunks grew thick and wide, becoming strong oak, branches stretching up to kiss the blue sky, silver and gold leaves sprouting from the tips.

Further signs of life appeared, butterflies floating from flower to flower, bunny rabbits hopping among the stalks. It was a peaceful setting, setting her mind at ease, feeling her with a tranquility she had not known for weeks now. She lifted her hand, and a blue bird landed on it, twittering it's pretty melody at her. Lenneth smiled, caressing it's throat with her finger, thanking it for it's song.

There was a rustle behind her, and she turned, bird taking off. In the distance she could see two specks rapidly approaching her. They were tall, and shadowy, all she could make out was that they were humans. She felt an alarm at seeing the speed in which they rushed towards her, but she stood her ground. Wings heavy, stray feathers blowing free in the wind, she watched impassively as they approached, taking on details as they grew nearer. Both were tall, but the resemblance stopped there, one having sun kissed hair of yellow, the other the rich mahogany of brown.

Even their manner of dress was different, the blonde clad in red armor, gray chainmail clinging to his arms and legs. The brunette had no metal on him, preferring instead soft spun clothing of cotton and silk, an array of colors garbing his body, from tan pants to green jacket, and indigo cape. They both smiled at her, proffering their weapons of choice, a sword for one, a thick book for the other. As they held them out they changed, tiny buds of flowers sprouted all over the items, blooming into bouquets, that like their owners were different and unique.

One held the innocence of white flowers, lilies that were a safe choice, speaking of childhood love. The other was the passion of red roses, so dark they almost turned black, thorns still on the stem, beckoning her to take them with care. But when she tried to take both bundles, the men pulled back, silently shaking their head no. She frowned, not liking that she had to choose. How could she decide, both were beautiful with their own merits and disadvantages. The men pressed forward again, so close she could smell the heady aroma of the flowers mixing together, making her want to sneeze.

"I can't decide!" She cried, and turned on her heel, wishing to take flight from this place. But her wings were gone, feathers strewn throughout the air. The flowers brushed at her back, and she broke into a run, the men chasing after her, demanding she choose between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've done it." Lezard's voice was deep with satisfaction, snapping shut the book before him. "But was there any doubt of that?" He said with a self confident smirk. "I am a genius after all!" He laughed, more from being sleep deprived than finding anything humorous in the situation. He felt accomplished, proud, all the natural emotions that followed one of his successes.

"Lenneth come here!" He was surprised when there was no response. He glanced around, spying the open door to the study. "Lenneth?" He called again, a tad more softly. He rose from his seat, raising his arms up over his head to stretch long arms out. It felt good to be standing after sitting for so long. He flexed fingers stiff from holding a pen too long, the movement working them limber once more.

With one last crack of his knuckles, he strode towards the door, booted feet tapping on the floor. Fingers gripped the frame, amethyst eyes peering into the room. He spotted her laying on the cot, the lapis lazuli of her necklace twinkling as it lay against her neck. He stood there for a moment, just watching her sleep, enjoying the way her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Creeping closer to the bed, Lezard took care to not make any noise, wishing not to wake her just yet. He knelt down next to the cot, head bowed as though in prayer, just watching and waiting. She was beautiful, a slumbering princess awaiting a kiss from her true love. How sweet it would be to see those eyes of her's flutter open, a soft smile curve her lips upon seeing him. He sighed, looking wistful as his hand reached out, almost of it's own accord, tenderly smoothing back the hair that teased the sides of her face.

He hardly showed his startlement when her eyes suddenly flew open, the Valkyrie proving to be a light sleeper for once. "Lezard..." She said, a tad groggily. "Is it morning yet?"

"Not yet." He told her, the back of his fingers still caressing her cheek. "It is still yet hours before dawn."

"Then what?" She was starting to become aware of her surroundings, feel the metal frame of the cot biting into her back. She went to sit up, Lezard's hand falling away from her face, and asked, "More tea?"

He smiled and shook his head no. "No. I've finished it Lenneth." Hands fumbling, he reached into his pants pocket, searching for something. "All that's left to do is cast the enchantment." It was a ring he presented to her, a golden circle with diamonds and sapphires interwoven together in a thin braid across the top. A larger diamond gleamed in the center, drawing Lenneth's eyes to it's sparkle.

"More jewelry..." She murmured, trying to keep the pleased tone out of her voice. She couldn't keep but be flattered when he lavished her with such expensive gifts.

"I was worried the two spells might run interference against each other if cast into the same stone." Lezard said, by way of explanation. "There should be no problem this way. Many people wear multiple spell charms on their bodies, with various enchainments, even those in direct opposition of one another." He lifted up Lenneth's hand, eyeing her fingers speculatively. Holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger, he went to slide it on the fourth finger of her right hand.

"Heh..." He said, and she looked questioningly at him. "It's nothing...just...a private joke." He grinned, seeing the significance of the ring's placement was lost on her. "Look here...the diamonds will hold the spell that grants you access to safe doorways..." He stroked the tip of his fingers across the braid of jewels, the hard texture of the jewels scratching at his skin. "While the sapphires will prevent your from venturing into dangerous pathways."

"How?" She asked, truly curious.

"It will be as simple as the opening and closing of a door." Lezard told her. "It will be a quite effective lock and key for you here in my tower."

_Freedom._ Thought Lenneth, stifling a smile. The ring of his would effectively widen the size of her cage, give her a chance to spread her wings, and explore. It also showed Lezard was beginning to trust her, to doubt her impulse to run from him, if he was looking for ways to allow her to easily traverse the pathways of his home. She held up her hand before her face, fingers splayed wide, admiring her new ring. This time she gave into the smile, wanting to laugh. "Shall we test it out?" She asked eagerly.

Lezard laughed. "I see in your excitement you haven't been paying attention to my words." He tapped her on the nose, a chiding touch. "I still have to cast the spell into the ring..." Her expression fell, disappointment etched into every feature. "But it won't take more than a few minutes. I'll do that now..." He took hold of her hand, holding it so that their palms rested against each other's. His other hand rested above hers, hovering a few centimeters above the skin, just close enough that she could feel the heat of him enveloping her hand on all sides.

With a chant, his hand lit up, a bright yellow glow that illuminated the room, chasing away the shadows from the room. He cleared his throat, and then began speaking, a long and complex spell from memory. He had devised it earlier that night, his mind like a steel trap, retaining the words with ease to be conjured up when he needed them most. Power seemed to surge from him, spiraling down his arm to focus in his hand. Lenneth felt a chill all the way down to her bones, and if not for his fingers tightening around hers, she would have pulled her hand away.

With her flesh goose pimpling, she felt the magic pulsate against her skin, looking for a way in, a container to hold it. It danced and it vibrated, moving across her hand, seeping through the cracks in her fingers to tickle against Lezard's palm. It shot back up to twirl around her fingers, looping about until at last it found the ring. She felt it split apart, a whisper of it's former self, caressing against the ring. Lezard said one word, a short bark of anger in his voice, and she felt a pulling wind tug around her. The power fought against it, not wanting to go, not liking being ordered about, but failing to win against him. With bells ringing in her ears, the ring shimmered, greedily claiming the spell for it's own.

It would have been far more dramatic had Lezard collapsed after a display of such power. But he merely released his grip on her, a shaky smile offered up to his Goddess. She returned his smile, eyes alight as she examined the ring, seeing no sign of the power it held. "Lezard...thank you!" She shocked him when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He let out a sharp intake of breath, his arms slowly coming up to awkwardly return the embrace.

"You're welcome Lenneth." He said, forcing himself to behave, though it was hard. Oh so hard. It was with great reluctance that he allowed her to slip free of his arms, his hands wanting to linger on her body. She didn't seem to notice, eyes going to her ring once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a hard chapter to write...T-T It's short too. Maybe I should add another scene to it...We'll see.

Things will get a little hot next chapter...be warned...;-p

I'm also toying with naming this fic Chains of Fate...whaddya think?

----Michelle

Aura, It's funny you should mention thinking Hel was pretending to be someone else. One of the drafts for 13, was gonna be Arngrim and Mystina confronting the guards...and I toyed with having Hel appear as Freya to them, and take them in to talk to Odin. But I didn't much like what I was writing, so trashed that. Someday I should do a blooper reel of all the trashed scenes...(Saved 'em...never know when I might be able to rework some of it into a later scene.)


	15. Chapter 15

Twisting the ring on her finger, Lenneth paced back and forth across the floor of her room. She couldn't sleep, she had spent a better part of the last two hours tossing and turning in bed. Until finally with a cry of frustration, she raised up, slamming a fist into her pillow. She had gotten up shortly afterwards, drawn to the ring that sat innocently enough atop her vanity's counter. "Wear me! Wear me!" It seemed to whisper seductively to her, a siren's call she could not resist.

As she walked, she kept glancing at the door to her room, the one that led into the tower. Lezard had left it unlocked, a great sign of trust indeed, confident that his magic would keep her safe should she choose to wander. Of course he didn't count on a restless Lenneth wanting to roam his home in the twilight hours of early morning. She looked at the door again, wondering why she felt the need to gear up her courage, take those last steps towards it. Had she really grown compliant in the seeming safety of her room? Was it the memory of the manticore's attack that held her back? Or was it nervousness at the thought of encountering Lezard that kept her hand off the handle? Lenneth gave a fierce shake of her head, frowning to herself.

"He said his home was my home..." She said to herself, thinking her voice sounded too loud in the still quietness of the room. "Why should I be afraid to explore it..." Her eyes fell on the necklace, the protection spell untested and untried. All she had was his word that it worked...but it made her feel better all the same, when she placed it round her neck, feeling the warmth of the lapis lazuli pulsate against her skin.

It was as she had thought, the prison had changed, become wider and more expansive, but it was still that...a prison. And now her fears and doubts kept her from fleeing, seemingly keeping her trapped more effectively than a locked door ever had. She clenched her fists, not liking the helpless feelings her thoughts arose in her. It was time to do something about it, take back at least part of her independence.

A fierce look on her face, she grabbed at a thin peignoir, pulling the opaque covering over the flimsy white night gown she wore. It tied around the front, her fingers knotting it several times to bind it close over her breasts. It wouldn't do much to combat any chills, but it went a long way in helping her feel more decently dressed. With one last twisting of the ring, she murmured a prayer to it. "Please let this work..."

She stepped forward on bare feet, sinking ankle deep into the plush carpeting of her room. The warm bristles tickled against her skin, nice and soft, cushioning her every step. Upon reaching the door she hesitated, hand over the knob. She didn't know if she was prepared to deal with the emotions that would be stirred up should it not open under her touch. But not knowing was almost as bad. So with a lick of her lips, Lenneth grasped the knob, turning it slowly. Round it went, offering no resistance, the door swinging inwards at her command.

The hallway loomed before her, dark and foreboding, the torches hanging in their scones unlit. Never being one to fear the dark, she stepped out into the hall, shivering at the coldness of stone against the soles of her feet. "I wish I had some matches..." A dead torch flared to life, it's magical fire illuminating a few square inches of the floor. "That works too..." She stepped closer to it, and a second torch further down also came on, a flickering beacon in the darkness. She walked towards it, holding up the hem of her nightgown with one hand. She was hardly surprised when a third torch came on, the first one dying out behind her. She wondered if the torches were trying to lead her somewhere, or was it just a way of saving power, only the nearest lighting up upon approach.

She decided to follow along the path they were illuminating, glancing about the tower to take in details. Seeing ancient runes painted on the walls, drawn up of red rust, and flickering with untold power. If she listened carefully enough, she thought she could hear the roar of some beast from the floors below. For how long the Valkyrie wandered, and to where, she did not know, the tower having little in the way of distinguishing markers. She walked and she looked, trying doors, finding not all would open under her touch, staying rigid and barred to her. She had mixed feelings about that, knowing that on one hand something horrendous probably awaited her on the other side of the door...but yet on the other she knew one of those doors could be the very one that led to her complete freedom. The outside world...

Soon the layout of the tower changed, the floor dipping low as it began it's descent down to another level. Onwards she went, the torches lighting her way, until her toes touched thin carpet, and she stood in an archway, adjacent doors thrown carelessly open to reveal a new room to her. She touched marble columns, peering into the room. There appeared to be no torches here, just the crackling of a lit fire, and stray moonbeams casting it's light across patches of the floor.

Lenneth stepped into the room, noting how the hall behind her fell pitch black. It seemed she had reached her destination, and curious she entered the room deeper, looking around the cozy round room. Tapestries were on the wall, she was unsurprised to find one depicting the ride of the Valkryies, though the artist had gotten it wrong, depicting nine female warriors when there was only three. She turned away from the painting, noticing two comfortable looking chairs that were facing the fireplace. A small stool stood in-between them, a half filled cup and an empty bottle situated on it's top. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone, and she looked to the doorway, wondering if she could make it out without the drinker noticing her presence.

Turning, she crept towards the archway, her feet making not a sound on the floor. But still he knew she was there, somehow sensed her nearness, his voice ringing out loud and slurred with drink. "You're up early Lenneth..."

Shoulders drooping, she turned back, stifling a sigh. "I couldn't sleep."

"Hmmm..." She heard him pick up his glass, ice clinking against each other. "There's a lot of that going around." He put the glass to his lips, swilling the last of it's contents. "Would you care for a night cap...oooh no...I've drunk it all." He laughed then, a rich male baritone of giddiness.

"Are you feeling all right Lezard?" She asked concerned, drawing nearer to his chair. She heard it creak, the necromancer rising to his feet, face shrouded in the darkness of the room. "Can it be...is my sweet angel concerned about me?"

"I'm no angel..." She came to a stop, not drawing nearer, not trusting this mood of his.

"But you think me a devil, brash and bold in my bringing of you here..." He let out a sound filled with pain, a deep moan that the room echoed, bouncing his sadness to her. "Ah Lenneth, have you come to grace me with your tender mercies, or damn me with your lips...?" She didn't reply, just watching as he stood there, feeling the heat of his gaze boring into her, though she could not see his eyes. "Go away..." He suddenly said, turning his back to her. When she didn't move he became angry, viciously throwing his glass into the fire, the flames burning a bit brighter for the sacrifice. "I said go away!"

"Lezard...what's wrong with you?" demanded Lenneth, and now she did move, but in the wrong direction. She heard a sharp intake of breath from him, as her fingers touched his back, the soft touch muffled through his cape.

"I'm drunk Lenneth...but more than that..." He sighed, feeling her caress his back, hands slow and unsure as she petted him.

"More than that?" She urged, wanting to know the source of his pain.

"Oh...don't do that...no..." Lezard breathed out, turning to catch hold of her wrists. "Not unless you mean it...not unless you want to give me more..."

"You're hurting me." She whispered, holding herself still against him. He didn't seem to hear her, didn't seem to care that she was starting to struggle, a look of panic on her face.

"Lenneth...I'm drunk..." His breath was hot against her face, reeking of his drink of choice. "But I've been alone far longer than I've been drunk."

"You're lonely?" She asked, even as he was placing a firm kiss on her lips, claiming her mouth for his own. He was warm and wet, the bitter taste of port transferring to her tongue as he kissed her, thoroughly and deeply. She was gasping around his mouth, when he released her, roughly pushing her away from him. She stumbled backwards, but did not fall.

"Leave me." He ordered, his breath coming fast and heavy with desire.

"But..." Lenneth was confused, hand raising to her lips, still feeling him on her. "But why?" He suddenly lunged forward, moonlight illuminating his face. His eyes looked wild, and his hands hovered over her arms, though they did not touch her. She stood there unflinching, blue eyes wide with something, was it compassion or pity that she viewed him with? He didn't know and he didn't like it...he wanted to wipe that look from her eyes, even if his actions made her hate him.

"I won't ask you again." Lezard told her frustrated that she didn't seem to sense the rising danger in the room. It pressed in all around them, thick and almost touchable...much like she was. He raised his hand, fingers on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse speeding under his touch.

"I won't leave you..." She told him, voice steady and sure. "Not when you're like this."

"Brave words." Lezard replied, a faint smile on his face. "But words alone have no power to slay the beast within me." He thought to show it to her, let her feel the fire that consumed him, see the strength of that which he fought to hold back. But before he could move, she was reaching forward, shy and timid as a mouse, to cup his face with her hands. Her fingers stroked his skin, urging his face downwards, even as she rose up on tiptoe, their mouths coming together in a gentle kiss. He groaned in pleasure, feeling lost in the sensation, his hands coming up to grasp hold of her wrists, gently this time, neither pushing nor pulling at her.

If she sought to tame him with a kiss, she had made a grave error. It only served to fire him up, moved by the kindness she had just shown him. "Lenneth..." He whispered into her mouth, kissing her back fiercely. Now he pulled on her, plastering her against the front of his chest, even as he released one of wrists to cup the back of her head. His hand played along the hair there, stroking and caressing, enjoying the silk waterfall that cascaded down her back. He took her other hand, held it up to his face, sighing happily at the feel of her palm on his cheek.

Upon releasing his hold, he was pleased to see she didn't move away, choosing to remain standing before him. He was staring into the cerulean of her eyes, when her fingers caressed across his lips, and he shuddered in delight. He was grabbing at her then, arm wrapping around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. Lenneth felt the room spin, Lezard crashing them against a table, pinning her hips on the wood.

He kissed her again, leaving Lenneth to feel as though she was the one drunk, not him. She grew intoxicated by his kisses, her mind fogging up, and growing cloudy, ignoring the little voice that whispered protests in her ear. Instead she focused on her growing desire, kissing him back, tongue meeting his boldly, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lezard was touching her, whispering over and over again, to not be afraid. She was making noises, a gasp here, a whine there, never imagining his lips could feel so good on her neck, even as he bit and licked, worrying the skin there to bear his mark. She mimicked his movements, pushing down the collar of his cape, lips brushing against the nape of his neck. She felt him laughing against the crook of her neck, her actions clumsy and unsure, but just as passionate.

His hands were on her body, stroking her waist, teasingly waiting to move to less safer places of her anatomy. She didn't have to wait long, Lezard far too impatient to touch that which had been denied to him for oh so long. It drew out a loud gasp from Lenneth's lips, his hands curving round the soft flesh of her breasts, just enjoying the heavy feel of them against his palms. He rubbed back and forth, a slow rhythm that left her mounds growing hard where it had been flat just seconds ago.

He deprived himself of the feel of her just long enough to fumble with the ties of her robe, wrenching the peignoir off of her shoulders. One strap of her nightgown slipped down, revealing a dusky nipple to his eyes. With one finger, he stroked it, enjoying the tantalizing feel of the hard flesh against his skin. He brought up his thumb, capturing the nipple between two fingers, pinching and twisting, a grin on his face as he heard Lenneth cry out his name again and again. She fisted whole handfuls of his hair, fingers needing something to grasp as he touched her.

He kissed her then, a pressing of the lips against a part of her that had never been touched like this before. Lips fastening on the nipple, sucking hard and fast as though he was once again trying to draw poison out of her body. But there was none to be found, only a delightful sensation, that set her skin aflame, and made her cry out again. She tried to unfasten his cape, but the pleasure left her unable to think, fingers growing clumsy as they fumbled with one of the clasps.

Lenneth could feel his hands trailing down her body, not stopping at her stomach this time. A thrill went through her as she felt his hands on her hips, sliding down her legs, to find the hem of the nightgown. Even as he worked at her chest, he endeavored to lift up her gown, and reveal her legs to him. His fingers dug into her thigh, hard enough to bruise, the dull pain calling back some of her senses. But not enough, Lezard kissing back up to her mouth, leaving her lips swollen with his kisses.

He breathed down the side of her neck, planting tiny worshipful kisses on her skin, lips even caressing the lapis lazuli of her necklace. A jolt rang out, zapping her, though he seemed not to notice. Lenneth's hand came up, grasping at the jewel, again feeling the sharp pain as it tried to warn her. Her brow furrowed, head coming clear, even as Lezard bent over her chest, trying to pull her nightgown lower.

"No!" She cried out, horrified, hands shoving him away from her. Lezard wasn't expecting this, not thinking she would offer resistance so late in the game. He actually took a tumble, falling backwards onto the floor, his face shocked disbelief as he stared at her. "I...I...This was a mistake!" She announced, hopping off the table. He was already rising, reaching out to grab at her, as she ran by. Lezard's hands merely snagged the peignoir, Lenneth slipping through his arms as though she was a mere ghost. He watched her run from the room, the woman not even pausing as she tried to pull her night gown up, covering her partial nudity.

Lenneth heard him let out an infuriated growl, "What the Hel?!" But she did not stop, rushing out into the darkness. Running fast, almost faster than the torches, laughter, mocking and feminine chased after her. "Who's there?!" Lenneth whirled around, eyes desperately scanning the darkness. She knew that voice, had heard the laughter before in her dreams. "Show yourself!"

The laughter increased, growing louder, almost painful to her ears. She clapped her hands over them, but was unable to drown out the sound. High heels clicked on the floor, a curvaceous figure stepping into the light. "Hel..." Lenneth said, a whisper that was half fear, half angry snarl.

"Long time no see Lenneth." Hel stepped forward, a vision clad in dark green. "You're looking well under the circumstances."

"What are you doing here, Hel?" demanded Lenneth with a bravado she did not feel.

"Now now...so quick to skip the pleasantries..." Hel shook her head. "It's not often I get to talk Goddess to Goddess among my fellow Aesir." Suddenly her eyes widened in false surprise, a smirk crossing her lips. "Oh that's right...you're not one of us anymore are you? You're just another pathetic little mortal now."

"Have you come here to gloat?!" She clenched her fist, body shaking slightly.

"No...that's just an added bonus!" Her hand came up, a blazing red ball of fire hovering over her palm. Lenneth's eyes widened, the glow of the energy orb casting a red sheen on her skin. She had only seconds to move, before Hel was flinging the orb forward, it tumbling past her to crash against the wall she had been standing by seconds earlier.

"Ooops!" Hel held a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. "I missed." Her eyes were predatory, even as two more orbs appeared in her hands. "You know what they say don't you? If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard was still where she had left him, clutching the peignoir to him, her scent lingering on the material. He brought it to his face, inhaling deeply, lips brushing against the flimsy wrap. But it offered him no comfort, and he cursed again, throwing the item onto the ground in disgust. He didn't understand it, didn't understand how she could kiss him, and touch him, and then just shut off the emotions like that. Lenneth had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, he hadn't imagined it. She had stroked and caressed him, placed tender kisses on his neck. She hadn't laid there like a woman being forced, but was passionate, participating.

He imagined her again, writhing and willing under his hands, murmuring words of encouragement. He could still see her skin, pale in the moonlight, her generous curves yielding under his hands. Lezard swore again, feeling his pants grow tight as he envisioned her undressed state. He was running hands through his hair, trying to decide if he should go after her, or wait until they were both calmed down when he heard the scream.

It was faint, so low he almost thought he imagined it. But it sounded again, desperate in it's fear. "Lenneth!" He cried, feet propelling him towards the archway. He rushed out blindly into the darkness, a command on his lips, "Illumi--nata!" The torches flared to life, lighting up all at once, showing this patch of hall empty. From further away he heard her scream, an explosion punctuating her cries.

Lezard broke into a run, praying to any God who would listen to let him be on time. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was attacking Lenneth, what those noises were. He could smell power in the air, burnt ozone and brimstone, assaulted his nostrils. His feet pounded against the floor, going up the steep incline, as the hall curved and turned upwards. He didn't have to go much farther when he came across Lenneth and her mysterious attacker.

He didn't even stop to think, flinging out his hand towards the other woman. "Frigid Damsel!" He summoned up an icy beauty, a woman made of snow whose hands enlarged before his eyes, showing sharp claws for fingernails. She flew towards the orange haired woman, slashing downwards to rake icy trails of coldness down her back. The woman let out an infuriated scream, spinning to toss power at the snow nymph. She was weaving in and out, easily dodging the fire, slashing open the green of her dress.

Lezard let out a sharp intake of breath, recognizing her now. _HEL!_ He thought, eyes drifting towards Lenneth. The Valkyrie was crouched on the floor, rubble strewn all about her. Her gown was dirty from the dust stirred up, but she herself seemed unharmed. The jewel at her throat glowed, and he could faintly make out a shimmer in the air around her. It seemed the spell had thrown up an invisible shield, protecting her from the worst of Hel's attack.

He didn't have time to be pleased with his spell, only feeling relief that it had been strong enough to withstand an attack from the Queen of Nifleheim. "Ah...Our dashing hero has arrived!" Hel thrust her hands forward, grabbing the frigid damsel round the neck. With a flex of her hands, she was snapping the snow maiden's neck, ending the summoning prematurely. Lezard let out a cry, "...Nrgh..." He stumbled backwards, a hand to his chest.

"You know...that was really quite the hot scene between you two..." More fireballs appeared in her hand, blazing white hot. "It's a shame it got cut off short." A pout was on her lips. "And after I worked so hard to let you two have a taste of mortal passion before killing you!"

"That was you?!" Lezard and Lenneth both cried out simultaneously. Lezard dared take his eyes off of Nifleheim's ruler, to glance at Lenneth's face. The woman wore an expression that was relieved, even as her eyes met his, dropping guiltily away.

"Of course I couldn't have worked those feelings out of nowhere." Hel added as an after thought. "There has to be some amount of attraction, no matter how minuscule for a lust spell to work."

"You're lying!" Lenneth hissed, rising to her feet, eyes angry.

"Am I?" Hel stalked towards Lenneth, a vicious smile on her face. "Don't you know I never tell a lie when the truth can cut just as deeply?" She let out a mocking laugh. "Look at you standing there...disheveled in your night dress, skin flushed, lips still swollen from his kisses." She reached out with a hand, coming up against an invisible wall, hovering an inch away from the girl's body. She lowered her voice to a whisper only Lenneth could hear. "I know what a frigid little thing you are...you'd never allow him to touch you like that, even if that was what you had secretly grown to desire."

"Stop it!"

"You liked what he did to you, liked when he touched you...when he had his mouth on you..." continued Hel mercilessly. "My spell could only arise certain feelings in you, not cause your reactions."

With an infuriated cry, Lenneth lunged forward, taking a swing at the Goddess. Her eyes were wide with shock, as Lenneth's fist connected with her face, smashing into her cheek. "My...my face!" She cried out, horrified, hand going up to cup the throbbing skin. With a shriek of fury, she flung out her arms, causing Lenneth to go flying back into the wall, the Valkyrie's body bouncing off the stones onto the floor. "You'll pay for that!" She hissed, advancing towards the woman.

"I think not! Poison Blow!!" shouted Lezard, purple gas shooting out of his palm to explode around the Goddess. She coughed, shielding her eyes from the acidic poison, feeling someone run past her. She lashed out with clawed fingers, hoping to snag whoever it was. Her hands easily passed through the air, coming up empty. "Dissipate!" She ordered, and the spell around her thinned out, purple smoke clinging to her clothing.

Lezard reached Lenneth's side, bending down to assist her to her feet. She had a cut on her cheek, blood dripping onto the white of her night gown, further ruining it's pristine state. "We have to get out of here." Lenneth said, even as his arm slid around her waist, holding her up on her feet.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere except straight to my domain!" Hel threw her hands up in the air, fingers splayed wide. The two mortals had to shield their eyes from the dazzling light that emerged from her palms. Hel began chanting, her hands shaping and molding the bare air, the light coming off her finger, turning into something that was solid--barely. It was a translucent film, a sticky web that clung to her fingers, even as she pressed her hands together.

"Quick Lezard! We need a fire spell!" Lenneth said urgently, tugging on Lezard's cloak.

Hel's hands were pulling apart, a long net between them. "Ether Net!" She was about to toss it onto the pair, when Lezard's voice rang out. "Fire Storm!" Three fireballs, stretching out long and pointed, went barreling towards the Goddess' hands, singeing them dark and dirty. The net melted, burning into her skin, trailing down her arms like candle wax. Hel let out a stream of curses, spinning around in the small hallway, banging her roasted hands against the stone wall, trying to put out the smoke.

"Is there anything that can permanently hurt her?" demanded Lezard, watching as the skin healed, turning pink and clean once more.

"Not here on the mortal plane." Lenneth answered with a shake of her head.

"Perfect, just perfect..." He muttered, even as Hel whirled around to face them, her normally beautiful face twisted into an angry snarl. "Oh you are going to pay for that!" Her voice was rich with promise, dripping venom and bile. "I think death is too good for the likes of you. I'm curious to see how a mortal could stand up to the torturers of Nifleheim!" A tittering of laughter followed this announcement.

"Lezard!" Lenneth's voice sounded terrified, her hand tightening on his arm in a death grip. He absentmindedly patted her hand, trying to think up a spell to use, one that would buy them enough time. He placed his hands together, concentrating. "If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty, then yea!" A chill wind began blowing through the tower, tugging at everyone's clothing. Frost began forming on the ceiling, zig zagging it's way towards where Hel stood.

"Oh no you don't!" Hel crossed her arms over her chest, twin fireballs appearing, hovering around her body protectively. "I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelheim and give my soul up to the inferno's embrace!"

"Let these chains of aster surround thee!" continued Lezard, sweat pouring down his brow from the heat of Hel's flames. "Absolute Zero!"

"Ifrit Caress!" cried Hel in retaliation. The two spells zoomed across the floor to crash into each other, the red and yellow of flame crashing into the blue and white of ice, sending out showers of sparks in every which way. Daggers of ice pierced the ground before Hel's feet, the Goddess stepping back cautiously from the spell remnants. "I'm impressed." She said.

"You're not so bad yourself." acknowledge Lezard grimly.

"Hmph." She laughed then. "But let's see how you are against my full power." Once again Lezard and Hel began chanting simultaneously, the necromancer's voice reciting in a language foreign but strangely familiar to Lenneth's ears. She saw blue light start circling towards them, coming closer and closer. Lezard was already turning towards her, grabbing her about the waist, pulling her against him. "Lezard!" She gasped, seeing Hel aim a fireball at Lezard's back.

"It's okay!" He whispered confidently in her ear, seemingly uncaring of the danger behind him. Bells were ringing in Lenneth's ears, the light flaring in a tight knit circle around them, casting them in blue shadows. Even as she saw the fireball fly from Hel's grip, she felt her stomach twist, a combination of horror and something else. She felt the ground begin to fade away from under her feet, leaving her teetering up in pure air, floating in Lezard's embrace. Just as the fireball hit him, the surroundings changed around them, Hel's astonished face the last thing she saw before they were lost to the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Erg...My Lezard Lenneth scenes never go the way I intend them to go...0o How I struggled with these two...at least for the beginning of the scene. "evil grin"

And oh my goodness, I think I reached some sort of milestone...I finally got them out of the tower! It's been a long time coming but I think this chapter counts as some sort of halfway point.

Lezard, Hmm...that was weird what happened to chapter 13. Thanks for letting me know...I reuploaded the chapter, and it seems to be back to normal now.


	16. Chapter 16

Somewhere birds were chirping, loud and insistent, their normally pleasant songs an annoying intrusion to her sleep. Lenneth frowned, keeping her eyes tightly closed. She felt so tired, deep exhaustion down to the bones, making her long to go back to the sweet oblivion of sleep. But now she was aware of things, not just the birds, but the sounds of other creatures. Somewhere far off a wolf howled, it's bay sounding lonely, while the buzz of insects sounded near her ears. Even as she wondered why Lezard's tower was suddenly so noisy, she noticed other things, like the bitter chill that ran through her body, and the uncomfortableness of the ground against her back.

At that thought she forced her eyes open, squinting against the light that shined down on her. Open sky greeted her eyes, the sun sparkling it's rays directly over her, it struggling to send down it's warmth as dark storm clouds gathered near it. Lenneth lay still, taking it all in, breathing in the fresh air of freedom, and sneezed. Pollen tickled her nose, thick and unpleasant, the girl becoming aware that she lay in an open field of flowers, twigs and rocks digging into her back.

Wincing, she slowly sat up, body protesting the action, and looked around. Past the flowers, to the East was a flat land with the occasional green hill dotting the landscape, while to the West was a dark and foreboding forest, it's foliage thick and green, ready to block out all traces of the sun. To the North and south the flower field stretched on as far as the eye could see, beautiful and seemingly endless.

Lenneth sighed, having no idea where she was. She didn't have to wonder why she was here, the memories were coming back to her, of sweet kisses and burning fireballs, the cruel words of a Goddess, and the teleportation spell of her unlikely champion. But where was Lezard? She went to rise up on one knee, still looking around. She didn't seem to see any other people around, let alone one wizard. "Lezard?!" She called out, cupping her hands round her mouth. "Lezard!?" No answer came, and she was surprised to feel panic at the thought of being all alone out here.

She stood, her legs shaky but they held fast, supporting her upright. She started walking, aimlessly wandering the flower field, occasionally shouting out the necromancer's name. She felt confident he had to be somewhere close by. After all, he had been holding onto her when they had teleported, the close contact should have dropped them off near each other. She walked for some time, growing increasingly upset as the minutes passed, until she literally tripped over him.

Lenneth fell to her hands and knees with a cry, a potent curse issuing from her lips. Her angry words died down when she saw him lying face down in the dirt, still as a corpse. "Lezard!" She crawled to his side, hands reaching to take hold of him. The memory came unbidden, of seeing Hel's fireball slamming into his back. She pulled aside the black cloak, surprised to see it bear little evidence of damage. The back of his shirt however was browned from the flames, and her hands hovered over the crisp material, frightened that her touch would cause him pain.

Lenneth grasped him by the arm, laboring to turn him over. He let out a pain filled moan as his back touched the ground, and she hissed out an apologetic, "I'm so sorry!" She looked him over, finding his skin paler than normal, his hair disheveled, lips parted slightly as he breathed in and out slowly. His glasses hung lopsided on his face, one lens cracked but still useable. Lenneth let out a sound, it being a mixture of a sob and a laugh, as she leaned forward to adjust his glasses. The back of her hand came up to her face, brushing at her wet eyes.

She tenderly caressed his face, smoothing back his hair, using her fingers to comb it into some semblance of his normal hairstyle. It didn't do much to rouse him from his deep sleep, but it went a long way towards making her feel better. Not knowing what else to do, she settled back to wait, hoping he would wake soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large doors of the throne room were suddenly flung open, only their great weight slowing them down to bounce against the sides of the wall, leaving slight indentations in the plaster. "Freya!" came an angry cry, the whirlwind force behind the doors hasty opening standing in the archway. It was a woman, clad in smokey black armor, long white skirt swirling around her legs. It parted, flashing her thighs, as she strode forward, angrily marching into the room.

Behind her lay the prone forms of the unconscious guards, their weapons spilled onto the floor. It was only her precise control with her weapon that kept their blood from joining the mess on the floor, the woman taking care to not injure those who sought only to do their jobs. Her sword was still clenched in her right hand, polished steel gleaming silver and deadly as she walked.

"Hrist..." Freya was floating before the throne, turning to glance over her shoulder at the intrusion. Her face was shocked, her mouth a perfect o of surprise. It was not her who had spoken the Valkyrie's name, but the man before her. The air shimmered around Freya, the Goddess reappearing before Hrist, hands up in wary preparation to defend her Lord.

The Valkyrie paused, her blade frozen in the air, as she assessed the situation. Her dark eyes washed over the man on the throne, taking in the familiar sight of gray hair and gray eyes. "So..." Hrist said coolly, sheathing her sword. "The rumors are true. Lord Odin has returned to us."

"That I have." Odin bowed his head slightly, giving a lazy wave of his fingers at Freya. The Goddess nodded in acknowledgment, moving to stand next to the side of his throne. "It is good to see you again, my Executioner."

"You're looking well yourself...for a dead man." She smiled grimly at Odin, the Elder God laughing at her joke. He threw back his head, laughter echoing in the room.

"Ah Hrist...to what do we owe this honor?" He asked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"I had come to see for myself if you were really back." She answered, turning to look at Freya. "I also could not help but wonder why Freya herself had not come to inform me of this development."

"That is my fault." Odin said, answering for the Fertility Goddess. "I'm afraid my return has kept her busy. I do apologize for the over sight, but you know how it is."

"Yes." Hrist nodded. "I too have been busy..."

"So I have heard." Odin leaned back in his throne, his posture relaxed as his crossed one leg over the other. "War with the Vampire King, eh? A fine ambition you have." He stroked his chin, considering his next words carefully. "But I wonder if it's not too soon for a war..."

"My Lord?"

"We were much weakened by the events of Ragnarok. Many soldiers were lost...even a few Gods..." His eyes shown with real regret, a touch of mourning in his voice.

"Such is the casualties of war." Hrist didn't echo his soft sentiments, her nature was that of a warrior born and raised on the battlefield.

"I can't help but wonder if the price is too high..." He sighed then, and Freya who had been standing at rigid attention, turned to look at him, soft surprise on her face. "Death has changed you my Lord."

"Yes...it has..." agreed Hrist, thinking he had never before cared about the loss of life when waging one of his war battles.

"Do you really think so?" asked Odin, a strange smile on his face. The two women did not answer, merely continued to stare at him, awaiting his next words. He sighed then, a hand running through his hair. "Brahms..." He said at last. "My ancient foe. I wonder what he plots this time...?"

"He seeks to usurp your power." Hrist said, intent on pressing the issue. "He gathers the Valkyries, hunts my sisters...you know what that means..."

"It would strip Valhalla of it's warriors." Freya explained. "Without the Valkyries, we cannot call new soldiers to arms."

"While Brahms operates under no such limit." added Hrist. "His army expands by night, all with the the simple pressing of the fangs."

"Your words are cause for great alarm...but I know this already." Odin said.

"Then?"

He let out a heavy sigh, seeming reluctant to speak. "Tell me Hrist, what is the state of our troops?" Odin asked. "Be they ready for such an endeavor?"

"That they are. We are a hundred thousand strong, archers, swordsmen, axe bearers...we have them all." She replied. "I can get you precise numbers if need be."

"There will be no need." He steepled his fingers before his face, and at his thoughtful expression, Hrist held her breath, awaiting his next words. "Fine then...at long last you will have your reckoning with Brahms."

A brilliant smile lit up her face, her hardness washed away in one brief moment of rare bliss. "Thank you my Lord!" She dropped down to her knees, bowing as deeply as she could.

"Stand up Hrist." He ordered. "You have no need to bow before me. It is a great service you offer me after all." She nodded, and turned to leave.

"May I too be excused my Lord?" asked Freya, eyes on Hrist's back.

He gave her a sidelong glance, before nodding his head to her. Freya gave a slight bow of her head, then turned to float after the Valkyrie. Odin watched them leave, his smile turning into a slow smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard's eyelids quivered, the man slow and hesitant to wake from the peace sleep offered him. A moan was on his lips, his head tossing from side to side, as he fought the scream in his lungs. Searing pain was on his back, his fingers curling into claws, tearing at the dirt beneath his hands. His brow was sweaty, he felt so hot, too hot, fevered and wet from an intense heat he imagined he could still feel eating away at him.

He tried to sit up, but hands held him down, cool and caressing, urging him onto a soft pillow of flesh. He sighed, shoulders relaxing slightly, turning his head to the side. His eyes opened, seeing the world through cracked lenses, his lips against a covered knee. He coughed and even that hurt, pollen burning in his lungs. _Burning_ He shivered, not liking the word, it bringing up unpleasant thoughts of fire.

"Lezard?" An angel was calling his name, his angel, clad in white with her wings broken by him.

"Lenneth..." He turned his face so that he could look upwards, realizing it was her lap his head rested in. She was gazing down at him with wide blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears. "Why are you still here?" He asked, wonderment in his voice. His hand reached up to touch her bent face, and at his gentle touch the tears fell, plopping thick and wet on his face. "Tears?" He asked, his voice growing more astonished. "For me?"

"You idiot..." She whispered softly, unable to stop her crying. "I was so worried!"

He smiled at this, her concern one of the greatest gifts she could bestow on him. "Mere fire won't be enough to kill me, Lezard Valeth." His confident tone was cut off by another body racking cough, causing Lenneth to choke back a sob of laughter. "I'll be fine...it's merely a bad burn...my cloak deflected the worst of it." He closed his eyes, thankful his garment had been spun out of cotton imbued with anti-magic properties. It kept him warm as well as ward against magic attacks. "The damage wouldn't have even been this bad if it the attack hadn't been divine in nature."

"That's my fault..." She lowered her eyes, guilt evident in them. "Hel was there because of me..." Lezard merely looked at her, not saying anything. "I don't know how she found me though..." She frowned. "But you wouldn't have been in danger if not for me." She murmured heart felt apologies to him, feeling she was to blame. He kept quiet, not correcting her, allowing her to believe that last night had been the first time Hel had visited his home.

Lezard felt only a tiny smidgen of shame in the deception he played on the Valkyrie. Mostly he felt relief, almost gratitude that the Hel Goddess had not let slip the part she had played in aiding him in Lenneth's kidnapping. But still, relief aside, he felt he should offer her some words of comfort, something to get her to stop hurting. "Lenneth..." He said, reaching to take hold of her hands. He gave them a little squeeze, thumb caressing the softness of her palm. "I knew the risk when I brought you into my home. I was prepared to face the Gods to keep you...granted..." He added as an after thought, watching her face carefully. "I wasn't expecting to face the wrath of Nifleheim's ruler!"

Lenneth still looked uncertain, just listening to him speak. "I will protect you." He said, flashing her his most charming smile. "You have nothing to fear." At least she had stopped crying he noted. With a wistful sigh, he went to sit up, loathe to leave the comfort of her lap. He winced, a hiss of pain issuing out of his lips, and she was there, hands hovering, unsure of what to do.

"Where are we?" Lezard asked, glancing around the field for the first time.

"I was hoping you would know..." Lenneth said, surprise evident in her voice. "Wasn't this where you wanted us to end up?"

"I was aiming for Flenceburg." He told her, a frown on his face. "I have lodgings there that few if any would know about." He went to stand, again she was by his side, solicitously offering her arms to him, helping him up. He leaned against her body more than he had need of, liking the feel of her soft, supple form against the hardness of his.

"Hel's magic must have distorted your spell...thrown us off track..." Lenneth realized.

"But how far...now that is the question..." He sighed, wondering if he had the strength to perform another teleportation spell. He shook off Lenneth's supporting hands, trying to stand on his own. A wave of dizziness came over him, and he stumbled backwards into her, her arms reaching to catch him. She fell down with him, his head resting against her chest. "No...I won't be trying that again any time soon..." He muttered.

"Lezard..." She had something on her mind, he could tell by her tone. "What are you going to do?"

"WE are going to rest here a while." He announced. "I just...just need some sleep, and then I'll be able to think..."

"She's not going to stop you know...she'll keep coming." Lenneth told him. "She's always been single minded in her dogged pursuit of others..."

"Hardly the comforting words I long to hear." He sighed, and turned his head, laying his cheek on her breast. Lenneth's breath hitched in protest, but he didn't move, content in his perch.

"It's not comfort I seek to give you, but practicality." She said, a blush starting high in her cheeks. "I know her better than you. I know how Hel thinks, how she works. Now that she has found me, weakened as I am, she won't stop until I am dead." She hesitated, letting out a breath, knowing he wouldn't like the next thing she had to say.

"It would be better if we were to go our separate ways now...for your sake."

"For my sake?! Or yours?!" demanded Lezard, rising in a half turn to face her. She didn't flinch back from the anger in his voice, keeping her expression calm. "You think me injured enough that you can leave?!" He grabbed at her wrists, holding on as tightly as he could manage to in his present state of pain. "That you can escape me?!"

"If I wanted to, I could have left at any time while you were unconscious." She pointed out, not even trying to break free.

"Then why didn't you?!" He gave her a little shake.

"I..." She went to turn from him, and Lezard jerked on her wrists, forcing her to stay facing him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" He asked urgently. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Because..." Lenneth pulled her wrists free, trying to scramble to her feet. She stared down at him, shocked realization in her eyes. "Because I care about what happens to you, all right?!" She screamed the last words out, angry at the wizard for making her feel something for him.

"You...care for me?" Lezard asked, feeling stunned.

"Not like that!" She was quick to add, crossing her arms over her chest. Lenneth scowled as Lezard got a silly grin on his face. "You feel something for me!" Giddiness made him stronger, the necromancer slowly rising to his feet to stand before her. If he had felt one hundred percent like his old self, he'd sweep her up into his arms, and spin around with her. Here he settled for placing his hands on her hips, leaning in close, a teasing look in his eyes. "You like me...you find me irresistible!"

"Insufferable is more like it!" Lenneth snapped, turning away. He was laughing then, a kiss gracing the back of her bare shoulder, making her squirm uncomfortably in his arms. "And don't do that!"

"I did more than that last night without you protesting..." He said this a tad abruptly, lips still pressed against her skin.

"That was a mistake and you know it!" Lenneth said, feeling her cheeks redden further.

"It didn't feel like a mistake to me..."

"Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you!" She said, temper flaring. "Besides..." She added, sounding uncertain even in her anger. "It was Hel's doing...you heard her."

"Yes, there is that. But I also heard her say there had to be some amount of attraction for her lust spell to work." Even without turning, she knew he was smirking, knew he had to be wearing that damnable smug expression of his. "You got quite...defensive at that point."

"We are not talking about this!" From his vantage point he could see the side of her face, see how her jaw clenched in resolution.

"We have to talk about this sooner or later Lenneth. Why not now?"

"If you're well enough to talk about such...trivial matters...than you're well enough to start walking!" She retorted, desperate to change the subject.

"Matters of the heart are hardly trivial. And no matter how you try to deny it, what happened between us won't go away." He was turning her then, hands gently spinning her round the waist to bring her face to face with him. Her blue eyes were troubled, her face flushed with embarrassed color.

"You were drunk, and I was bewitched. I hardly think that bodes well for any...imagined relationship between us." Lenneth said, her words terse, quick to cut him down.

"We could try again...without any...outside influences..." He went to touch her face, but she jerked away. His eyes turned regretful, seeing Lenneth was back to not wanting him to touch her.

"Don't..." It was one word, a plea and command combined.

He let out a heavy sigh, lowering his hand to her relief. "This is not over between us." He said at last. "I won't let you bury this, pretend it never happened."

"I wish you would." She said this quietly, so soft he almost didn't catch it. "It would be easier that way."

"Less painful you mean? Less embarrassing for you perhaps?" He shook his head, and this time he did touch her, lifting her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "But you shouldn't be embarrassed by your feelings Lenneth. It would be better if you were more truthful to the desires you feel..." He couldn't resist stroking her skin with his fingers, stretching them out to caress her bottom lip. "...towards me..."

"Damn it Lezard..." She said, her warm breath in his face. "I don't love you. Don't confuse concern for something else..."

"Really?" He abruptly let go of her, taking a step backwards, and her eyes flashed with disappointment. He gave her a smile then, knowing and sure of himself. "Once your eyes would have matched your words, now you simply look unsure of what you are saying."

"You seek to confuse me." Lenneth retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her hands stroked the skin of upper arms, feeling the goose pimples form as she shivered.

"I seek to do nothing but love you." Came his answer. "If your feelings are...conflicted, it's because you make them that way. If you would just give in..."

"That will never happen!" interrupted Lenneth.

"Never say never my dear." He smirked then, giving a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "A great many things you thought impossible have already come to pass. Last night being one...you not fleeing upon awakening in this field, another." She pursed her lips together, angry at him for tossing that in her face. "Deep down you know it's true..."

She wanted to slap her hands over her ears, block out his words. Instead she settled for fixing him with her best glare. He laughed at her then, that joyful sound making her all the more angry. "You can't even deny it..." He purred out in self satisfaction. She merely scoffed, whirling around to present him with her back. She jumped startled, when his hand touched her arm, feeling how cold her skin was. Seconds later she heard the rustle of clothing, felt him drape his cape over her shoulders. Lenneth grasped at the soft material, clutching at it's ends to keep it closed around her.

She stood there, enveloped in the scent of him, the cloak still radiating some of his captured heat. It was always like that with him, she mused. Saying things to upset her, then doing something sweet to make up for it. It made it hard to hate him, she found herself almost liking the wizard more with each passing day. She heard movement behind her, and turned to glance at him. Lezard was settling back down on the grass, trying to get as comfortable as was possible in the dirt.

"We'll rest an hour or so..." He told her, holding out a hand to her. Lenneth took it, and at his urging, plopped down onto the ground next to him. The Valkyrie gathered her knees to her chest, hugging her arms around them. "And then what?" She asked.

"And then...we walk." Lezard said, smiling at the groan she let out. He leaned back, sprawling on the ground, resting his head on his arms. Lenneth almost envied the ease in which he could relax so completely, wishing she didn't feel so jumpy out here in the open like this. The wolf howled again, nearer this time, and she absentmindedly fingered her necklace, drawing his eyes to her.

"You touched that last night..." He recalled. "When I was kissing you..."

"Yes..." And she somehow managed to avoid blushing for once. "It...well I suppose you could say it warned me. It was like it sensed something was wrong."

"I see..." Lezard's expression was unreadable.

"Lezard...? What will we do when we get to a town?" Lenneth asked, resting her head against her knees.

"I'll hire us a coach to Flenceburg." He replied, closing his eyes.

"How will you do that?" She asked, curious. "Do you have any money on you."

"Relax..." He said, eyes still closed. "I'll take care of everything."

Lenneth frowned, not liking his glib answers. "How? You're not going to bully people with your magic are you?"

"Would I do something like that?" His eyes opened, the necromancer trying for an innocent expression.

"Lezard!"

He sighed. "Don't worry...I have money to pay for what we need."

"Obtained through illegal means no doubt." She muttered. He chuckled, but didn't correct her concerns. Lenneth sat there quietly, inwardly trying to puzzle out ways the wizard earned his money. She couldn't imagine him selling his services as a wizard for hire, nor could she see him out right robbing people. _I really don't know that much about him. _She thought, surprised to know that she yearned to learn more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining hall was a buzz with chatter, rumors flying rampant, as Aeila spun her magic. All it took was whispering the news into a select few ears, and the story spread like wildfire. Over and over again, whispers of Lenneth's true kidnapper flew among the einherjar, speculation running rampant. Badrach, ever the enterprising fool, quickly set up a betting pool, with odds on Brahms being the kidnapper going fifty to one in odds of Lezard's twenty to one market share. It was only a matter of time before the news reached Lucian, whose ears perked up at the news.

_Lezard Valeth?_ He frowned, nursing his drink. _Who is that? And why would he take Lenneth. _His blue eyes scanned the room, searching out the one woman he knew to have all the answers. He looked from person to person, until finally a flash of jade green caught his eyes. Taking one last sip of his ambrosia, he rose and stalked towards his quarry.

"Aeila." He said, cornering the girl by the bar. "What can you tell me about this Lezard?"

She considered carefully, looking the blonde over as she thought about what to do. For a moment she toyed with the idea of withholding information, a punishment for not answering her earlier questions. But compassion won out over pettiness, and she opened her mouth to answer. "I only know what I've been told. That he is a mortal in love with your girl."

"In love with Lenneth?" He bristled, eyes growing angry at the thought. "MY Lenneth?!" He shook his head, teeth clenched. "You better tell me all you know..."

"I can do better than that." Aelia said. "I can introduce you to the ones who told me about him." He pushed away from her, allowing her room to move past his body. She gestured for him to follow her, and he did, practically stomping his feet against the floor, his jaw set at a determined angle. She led him to a dark corner of the hall, where two figures sat eating their dinner.

"Arngrim, Mystina..." Aeila lifted her hand, waving her fingers at the pair. They glanced her way, looking curiously at the man who stood a few inches behind her. "I'd like you to meet Lucian...Lenneth's...oh how should I put it..." She paused to think. "The Creator's significant other."

"You mean boyfriend, don't you?" asked Arngrim, looking Lucian up and down. He was not impressed with what he saw. Mystina had a different reaction, practically cooing in admiration for the handsome blonde. "So this is the infamous Lucian we've heard so much about!" Lucian gave her a strange look, and she hastened to explain. "We were there in the weeping lilies meadow when Lenneth had her...shall we say break down...poor dear could not stop screaming out your name."

Lucian blushed. "You have me at a disadvantage Miss..."

"Please..." She purred in interruption, batting her eyelashes at him. "Call my Mystina. Miss is just too formal."

"Mystina...as I was saying...you have me at a disadvantage. You appear to know me, and yet I know nothing about you."

"Well that can be easily changed." She slid over in the booth, patting the seat next to her. "Sit! Join us! Tell us what's on your mind."

Lucian nodded his thanks, going to sit next to her. Aeila, eager for a new scoop, made Arngrim shift over, sitting down next to the beefy warrior. "I brought Lucian over here to hear about Lezard." She explained. "I thought it best if he heard from you...after all, you were there..."

"You were there when Lenneth was taken?" Lucian asked, misunderstanding the Dragonian's words.

"Oh no, we were at Alfeim when that unfortunate event happened." Mystina sighed. "Terrible business, this kidnapping is. No...what dear Aeila is trying to say is, we were there when Lezard demonstrated his power. Arngrim was even present for Lenneth's first meeting with the twisted little freak."

"Yes..." Arngrim nodded his head. "It was most unsettling. He sought to make her his mortal plaything."

"Plaything?!" repeated Lucian, alarmed.

"I do not wish to overly concern you, but you must know." Arngrim said. "That man...has unnatural desires where your beloved is concerned. Some of what he said...what he did, still sends chills down my spine."

"Tell me everything." ordered Lucian. "Don't leave anything out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Another hard chapter to write. Not happy at all with the throne room scene. Maybe I can do a rewrite later, when I'm not in the midst of the dreaded writer's block curse.

Hmm...the dining hall scene...toying with expanding it...not sure...does anybody really wanna hear a retelling of the game scenes?

Lezard, ha ha ha, I got your latest review while I was struggling with this chapter. It's funny you should mention seeing a hint of Lucian and Freya. That was one of my ideas, but I don't know if I can pull off a romance with 'em! So we'll see...working on opening her up to him at the very least, learn to like humans a bit more! I guess I'm a big ole softy at heart, wanting Lucian to have somebody to take Lenneth's place in his heart.

As for your other question, hmm...not sure how many more chapters. I just know that when I started this fic, I always envisioned Lezard and Lenneth's adventures taking place in two parts, his tower, and then their quest in the outside world...which hopefully you'll learn about the quest in a few chapters or so.

Aura, thank you so much for the compliments. And yes...I'm evil with cliffhangers. Sometimes at least...and at least 15 makes up for 14, which I felt was a weak chapter. Although this one isn't much better..."sweatdrops"


	17. Chapter 17

It was a small town, really nothing more than a rustic village, consisting of barely more than a few houses and a main street tacked on as an after thought. You could traverse from one end of town to the other in a matter of minutes, so tiny was it. But it had stores, a tavern, and most important of all, it had an inn. It was a simple bed and breakfast, with small rooms that were hardly luxurious. But they were clean, and warm, and offered a roof over one's head. Much preferably to the coldness of the starry night sky.

The townspeople didn't pay much attention to the duo, having seen plenty of travelers in their time. After all, this was the only village around for miles in either direction, a stopping point for those traveling to Flenceburg, or adventurers seeking to stock up on supplies before they left on their next big adventure. So it was without many second glances that the man in the ruined shirt, and the disheveled girl draped in a long black cloak walked along the town's only paved pathway.

Lenneth followed Lezard, her arm stretched forward as she grasped his hand, clinging to him in her nervousness. They had been walking for hours now, Lezard's spells battling the occasional monster that had the misfortune to come across the pair. Lenneth had even brandish a thick piece of wood, whapping a few across the nose, though for the most part her attempts at defense were pitiable, the girl lacking suitable weapons and adornments.

Her feet hurt, in agony from walking barefoot across rough, unpaved roads. Her skin was like ice, Lezard proffering his cloak to her, covering her from neck to ankle. It offered her both warmth and protection from leering eyes. She walked without complaint though, a companionable silence between them as Lezard led her to the inn. They entered, and the few diners at the tables turned to peer with curious eyes at the newcomers. Lenneth clutched the cloak closer to her, shivering as she felt their gaze pass over them both, lingering on her more than the wizard. It was times like these that she felt it a curse to be beautiful, it garnered too much unwanted attention.

Lezard seemed to be studiously ignoring the stares, doing his best to behave. He flashed a dazzling smile at the proprietress, a middle aged woman who had the gall to blush in the face of his charm. She had brown hair done up in a bun, strands of silver mixing in with the chestnut, and warm green eyes that widened when Lezard pulled out some gold coins from his pocket. It wasn't often that she saw real gold around these parts, many of her patrons preferring to pay in copper, and the occasional silver piece.

"I would like your finest room." Lezard was saying, meticulously counting out seven pieces of gold. "With dinner to be brought up to our room." Two more pieces were added to the pile, his voice lowering slightly. "And a first aid kit if you please."

The woman nodded rapidly, hands hovering over the money as though at any point Lezard would steal it back from her. If she thought his request odd, she did not show it. Perhaps she had her own thoughts as to why he needed a kit, bandits were common in this area, and the man and woman had the air of a noble couple. Perhaps their coach had been waylaid, the two just barely managing to escape with their lives. Her brow furrowed, wondering about the money, but quickly shrugged it off. Hers was to serve, not wonder why, and for the price he paid, he could afford to buy her silence.

"Right this way your Lordship." She tucked the money into her apron's pockets, coming round the counter. She gestured towards the staircase, almost falling over as she bowed lowly to Lezard and Lenneth. Lezard merely smiled, apparently accustomed to such behavior. Up the stairs they went, the woman bringing up the rear, urging them higher and higher, until they reached the fourth floor of the inn.

There were only two doors, the inn keeper hurrying forward to unlock the one on the left. "This right one leads to the bathroom." She explained, holding the door open for the couple. "The bridal suite gets it's own private bath."

"Bridal Suite?" questioned Lenneth with a raised eyebrow. Her dismay must have sounded in her voice, for the woman's face turned uncertain. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem at all." Lezard was quick to assure her. He went to stand next to Lenneth, sliding an arm around her waist. "Right honey?"

"Right..." Lenneth agreed, though she couldn't mimic the wide smile Lezard was flashing to the woman. The innkeeper smiled back, relief evident in her face. "My name is Kayla...If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" Kayla turned with a curtsey, leaving the two alone. As the door closed shut, Lenneth quickly pulled away from Lezard, whirling around to glare at the room. She looked around in dismay, noting there was only one bed.

The room was large, taking up much of the space on the fourth floor, with wooden floorboards and whitewashed walls of plaster. Little homey touches decorated the room, woolly blankets hand knitted covered the bed, large fluffy pillows propped up against the headboard, where hearts were carved into the wood. The predominant color theme seemed to be pink and white, with hearts and flowers decorating many of the paintings hanging on the wall. Thick red candles made of tallow, lined the windowsills, the white curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window.

"Well, isn't this cozy..." Lezard said, going to sit down on the couch. He spread his arms wide, resting them on the back of the sofa, just watching Lenneth as she studied the room.

"Garish is more like it." Lenneth muttered.

Lezard laughed. "Come now! It's not THAT bad."

"Lezard, there's only one bed!"

"Yes, that's usually the way of things in the bridal suite." He said, sounding sardonic to her.

"You should have told her separate rooms." Lenneth crossed her arms over her chest, cloak falling open to reveal a hint of her nightgown.

"My...whatever is the matter? Were you hoping to sneak out on me during the middle of the night?" His tone was teasing as he smirked at her. She let out a loud no of protest, with a fierce shake of her head. "That's good to know. I'd hate to have to tie you up while I slept." That only made her angry, her glare boring into him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He just looked at her, eyes dark and mysterious, his expression succeeding in making her further worry. Seeing her pale, he sighed and held out his hand to her. "Come here Lenneth." She shook her head no. "I said come here!" Lezard stood, grasping her wrist, pulling her towards the couch. With a push on her shoulders, he sat her down, cloak sprawling out among the couch. His hands slammed into the cushions of the couch, one on either side of her, trapping her between his bent form. He opened his mouth to speak, when a knock came at the door.

Not waiting for an invite, Kayla swung in, weighted down with a basin of water, a first aid kit clenched between her fingers. She even had two towels strung across her shoulders, and she used her hip to maneuver the door open. "Dinner will be up in a bit...oooh...my..." A blush started on her face, misunderstanding the scene she had walked in on. "I'll just uh...leave this here shall I?" She hastily set the items down on the table, heart hammering fast in her chest. "I'm so sorry for the intrusion." She babbled, hurrying out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

Except for a turn of his head, Lezard barely acknowledged Kayla, his attention focused solely on Lenneth. "Now...where were we?" He asked the Valkyrie, noting how her thinly covered breasts peeked out of the cloak, an enticing image of white against black. "Ah yes..." He dragged his eyes up from that delightful vision, forcing himself to concentrate solely on her face. "I believe you were worried about the sleeping arrangements. Yes?"

"Yes..." She meekly agreed. Lenneth knew her eyes must be huge, staring at him so closely, trying not to look at his mouth,. She closed her eyes, desperate to block out the memories of the feel of his lips on her. She couldn't repress the shivers that ran through her at being trapped in his arms. Surely Lezard could feel the fine tremors, and she wondered what he made of them.

"The bed is large...more than adequate enough for two people to share." Lezard saw her eyes look to the bed, and knew she found it too small.

"No..." Lenneth shook her head. "I'll take the couch...even the floor..."

"That is unacceptable." Lezard interrupted her. "We will sleep together. Don't worry..." He said, laughing to himself. "I won't compromise your virtue..." He pulled away from her, much to her relief. "I promise to do nothing more than hold you in my arms..." Those amethyst eyes of him were filled with good humor, twinkling mischievously. "As long as you can behave yourself, I see no reason why we can't share a bed."

He heard her let out an angry scoff, as he walked across the floor towards the table. Eyeing the items the inn keeper had left behind, he placed a hand in the basin, finding the warm water had grown cool to the touch. He lifted the metal basin, and approached Lenneth. Kneeling down, he place it on the floor before her. She watched him curiously as he reached for her feet, placing them in the lukewarm water. "Lezard..."

"Shhh..." He said in reply, running his hands over the top of her feet. Dirt and a bit of blood mixed into the water, his hands lifting up her right foot, smoothing down the bottom side. She let out a hiss of pain, Lezard finding the sole of her foot badly scuffed, thin red welts sliced into the skin. "Your poor feet." He murmured, hands moving to squeeze and massage her foot. His hand slid around, reaching the top, fingers teasing against her ankle, splashing water up higher on her leg.

"You won't have to go barefoot much longer." He added, hands still stroking and caressing. "Tomorrow when the stores are open, I'll take you shopping."

"Shopping?" She repeated the word as though it was alien in concept to her.

"Don't tell me you've never been shopping before?!" Her nose crinkled up cutely, as she thought about it. Lezard laughed, delighted at her reaction, even as she shook her head no. "I've always had things given to me, or could create whatever I needed from thin air."

"Then I am about to introduce you to one of the greatest pleasures a mortal woman can enjoy." His hands moved up higher on her leg, sliding up underneath her gown's hem to touch her calf. Once again Lenneth felt a shiver that had nothing to do with coldness, solely built on the dark promise in his words and the strong touch high up on her leg. He molded the flesh there, flexing and digging his fingers, cutting off her protests with the magic of his massage.

Slowly, hands wanting to linger, he let his fingers slide down the smoothness of her leg. He then picked up her left foot, showing it the same care as he had the right. He kneaded her heel, fingers seeming to ease out the weariness she felt, the water washing away her pain. When he started to move up her leg, she stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Thank you...but no..." She shook her head, and repeated. "Thank you."

"Very well Lenneth." He stood, shaking his hands, droplets of water spraying in every direction. He strode to the table, picking up one of the towels, drying off his hands on the coarse material. His fingers then flew to the buttons of his shirt, and it was with some alarm that she realized he was undoing them. She wanted to protest, but found her words died before they reached her lips, upon his shirt coming off. His back was burnt scar tissue, skin reddish and bruised. Lenneth gasped, and could only hope it didn't hurt as bad as it looked.

Before she knew it, she was on her feet, approaching him. "Oh Lezard..." She knew better than to try and touch him, not without cleaning the wound first. She came around to his front, eyes on his face, her concern keeping her from checking out the rest of his body. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" She demanded, hands on her hips. "You've been walking for hours with such a wound!"

"It's nothing..." He tried to tell her, but she wasn't having it. "Sit down this instance!" Lenneth ordered, pointing at the bed. He turned, set to make some teasing remark when he saw the worry on her face. His tongue silenced, he nodded his head at her. He walked to the bed, climbing onto it's downy soft mattress. He perched near the foot of the bed, just watching her. Lenneth picked up one of the clean towels, taking a pitcher of fresh drinking water in her other hand.

"Now lie on your stomach." She ordered, setting the water down on the small bedside table. Lezard did just that, a blissful sigh escaping his lips as he felt the softness of the mattress. He watched Lenneth out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her pour some of the water onto the towel. The bed shifted with her weight, as she knelt on it's edge, a soft touch of the towel against his back. She was gentle as she wiped, cleaning his back as best she could, dead skin peeling away to reveal healing pink flesh underneath.

Lenneth worked quietly, eyes intent on her task, dabbing at his upper back. Occasionally she poured more water on the towel, it's cool liquid feeling refreshing against his aching back. Soon she left his side, going to retrieve the first aid kit. He laid there, counting out the minutes it took for her to return, first aid kit in hand. He listened to her open it, hear the snaps of the lock, and the sounds of her rummaging through it's contents. She let out a pleased sound, finding bandages and several types of medication inside.

"Now this might sting at first..." She said, smearing some cream onto her hands. "But it will help the burn heal." He felt her hands slowly touch his skin, causing him to bite back a pained sound, the man preferring to suffer in silence. Still he must have tensed up, for her hands hesitated, and Lezard had to nod at her, give her a weak smile of encouragement. Again her hands touched him, and there was pain, but also relief, the cold cream feeling wonderful against his dried skin.

She began working it into the burns, massaging him much like he had her, hands kneading and caressing. Lezard could feel a moan working it's way through his body, feel him wanting to arch into her touch. Across his shoulder blades went her hand, fingers rubbing the skin there. She added more cream, and continued, looping down low on his backside, caressing the indent of his spine. Her hands did not stray from the injured area, though he long for her to touch him elsewhere with every fiber of his being. The pain he felt in his back was minimal compared to the exquisite torture of her fingers being so close, caressing him in so innocent a manner.

When she stopped touching him, it was more than he could stand, Lezard grabbing at her wrist when she tried to turn back to the first aid kit. He didn't know why she turned surprised eyes to him, why his touch would be so unexpected to her. Didn't she know by now what she did to him, how her very nearness got his blood boiling, enflamed with a fire that burned more deeply than anything Hel could toss at them?

It was only with the slightest pull that she resisted him, allowing him to easily slide her across the sheets. He pressed her against his front, feeling the cotton of the cloak brushing against his bare chest. "Lezard..." Her tone was wary, and she was hardly reassured by the smile he flashed her. His fingers went to the clasps of the cape, and before she knew what was happening, it was on the floor, leaving her before him in her skimpy night dress. She felt her stomach do nervous loops at the look of desire that flashed in his eyes, those purple orbs lazily looking her over from head to toe.

"That's really a quite fetching look for you." Lezard told her, eyes lingering on her chest. His other hand went to her waist, a light caressing touch across her belly. It did nothing to calm down it's nervous activity, making her feel as though she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I look a mess, and you know it." Lenneth said, feeling she was in desperate need of a bath.

"A bit of dust and dirt can't mar your beauty in my eyes..." Lezard replied. He was leaning in close to kiss her, lips brushing against her neck. She placed a cream covered hand against his chest, trying to push him away. "Lezard...you promised..." She chastised him, her words slow and hesitant as she leaned in to his kisses.

"Did I now...?" He tried to remember his earlier words, hands grasping at her, holding her tightly to him. "You make it hard to think..."

"Do try to remember..." Lenneth urged him, feeling him rain kisses up and down her neck. He kissed his way up to her chin, mouth covering hers to swallow up any protest she might make. A moan echoed out of hers, and he eagerly drank it up, tongue darting forward to capture hers. His hands were on the move, feeling her up, searching out her curves, squeezing and fondling them.

She was letting out a gasp of pleasure, when a knock came at the door, sounding shy and timid. "Don't answer it..." Lezard said, his voice a sexy growl. He tried to kiss her again, when she turned her face and shouted out an all too relieved, "Come in!"

It was Kayla with their dinner, the woman's face turning a shocked pale white at the sight that greeted her. Lezard, his face buried in Lenneth's neck, had his hands on her rear, her skirt bunched up underneath them. Lenneth flailed about, trying to dislodge herself from Lezard's arms. She nearly fell on her back onto the bed, when he abruptly let go of her, and the look in his eyes said he was considering joining her, audience be damned.

"Dinner smells good..." Lenneth eased off the bed, knowing she was close to babbling. "What is it...?"

"Roasted ham...potatoes au gratin..." Kayla's voice was strained, her eyes drifting towards Lezard. They widened in appreciation as they took in his shirtless chest, lingering over the flawless skin of his front. So enamored with the sight of Lezard, she didn't notice Lenneth approaching her, almost spilling the food onto the floor, when the girl went to take the tray from her. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, reluctantly drawing her attention away from the man. "I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Lenneth flashed her a kind smile, setting the tray on the table. Over by the bed, Lezard stretched, arm reaching up high above his head, pants settling low on his hips. Like a moth to a flame, Kayla's eyes were drawn to him, the woman licking her lips in nervous appreciation. Lenneth was taking a testing bite of the meat, seemingly oblivious to the show Lezard was putting on. "It's very good." She told Kayla. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Oh yes..." Kayla replied, watching as Lezard approached them, a sulking look on his face. "I prepare all the meals for the guests myself." Lezard reached the table, sparing a cursory glance at the food. The inn keeper inhaled sharply, shivering at the dark look in his eyes, even as she enjoyed seeing his beauty up close and personal. "If...if that will be all...?"

"Wait one moment..." He reached out to catch her by the arm, stopping her turn to the door.

"Y---yes?" Her heart beat a bit stronger for the feel of his hand on her skin, the woman wearing a light blush, thinking at her age she shouldn't be so affected by the handsome youth.

"We require transportation. Can you arrange it for us?" He patted his pocket, coins jingling meaningfully.

"Oh yes..." Kayla said, the sound of money casting a different sort of spell on her. "Anything you need, I can get it for you."

He graced her with a smile, strained though it was. "See about hiring us a private coach for tomorrow afternoon."

"To Flenceburg sir?"

Lezard laughed then. "As if there is anywhere else worth traveling to in these parts." He winked then, handing her some money. "I'm sure this will be more than adequate." She gasped at the amount he handed her, thinking it too much. "The rest you can keep as a tip...provided we are not interrupted for the rest of the night."

"Of course my Lord." She eagerly pocketed the money, thinking this rich man was providing her with enough money that she could retire for several months and not be any poorer for it. "My Lady..." She turned, bowing her head at Lenneth, before she went to leave the room. The door swung shut, and once more Lenneth was left all alone with Lezard.

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Lezard leaned against the suite's door, fingers searching for the lock. He found it, and with an audible sound it clicked close. "I should have done this sooner." He commented.

"I'm glad you didn't..." retorted Lenneth, pulling out a chair. "I'm starving!"

Indeed, so was Lezard, but it wasn't for food alone. Although the delicious aroma of the inn keeper's cooking was awakening something in his stomach, making his belly let out soft rumbles of hunger. It was with a sigh that he grabbed a chair, spinning it around so that he straddled it's back, joining Lenneth at the table. "Lezard..." Lenneth cut off a slice of the ham for herself. "Just where are you getting all that money from? Your pockets are like a bottomless pit!"

"You're actually pretty close to the truth..." He said around a mouthful of potatoes. "It's a spell I worked out...a link to my personal coffers."

"So you're not ripping off Ms. Kayla?" Lenneth sounded relieved.

"I think I'm insulted." But he smiled as he said it. "Do you really think so low of me to rip off honest, hard working folk?"

"What I think is...that...you're capable of just about anything..." Lenneth said, not wishing to get into a fight with him. He nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. She didn't need to list his many crimes, they hung unsaid in the air around him, a reminder to Lenneth that she was alone with a very dangerous man. No matter how sweet and charming he could pretend to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took some time for the story to be fully told. Arngrim spoke of dark, stormy nights, of betrayal and murders, of a school teacher and her husband killed as a sacrifice of love offered up to the Goddess. How he lured Lenneth to his tower with those deaths, delighting in her anger and taunting her with the knowledge of her true origins. It was a tale built on the bodies of elves, of the countless women he had sacrificed, murdered, all in order to build the perfect vessel to house his divine lover's soul.

It was also a story with a twist, of how this black hearted knave had rode to her rescue, saving her soul from complete annihilation. How her body, crafted from the dead elves had been given the gift of growing, to surpass her divine limitations, and become something so much more. The Lord Creator.

"How ironic it is..." Mystina mused, stirring her drink with her pinkie. "He saved her, and in turn she saved you...bringing you back." She tittered, a gaily high pitched laughter, that drew eyes towards the table. "I'm sure he wasn't counting on her using his gifts to bring a dead love back to life."

Lucian sat there, eyes wide, just taking it all in. "Wow..." Aeila said, a stunned whisper across her lips. "I had no idea of the full story."

"That man..." Lucian began, his body shaking with fear for his Lenneth. "...is sick! A murderer, a torturer...a...a.." He trailed off, not wishing to say it. As if voicing his fears would make them come true.

"Indeed." Arngrim gruffly agreed.

"And you believe he has her?" asked Lucian, not wanting it to be true. Preferably would be Brahms, at least the vampire had no claim to stake on Lenneth's soft flesh. No, he only wanted the Valkyrie's power, and not her...not her...Lucian slammed a fist onto the table, feeling the wood splinter on impact. His face was stormy, an angry snarl on his lips as he thought of Lezard touching Lenneth, of kissing her.

"Calm down lover boy." Mystina said. "No use taking it out on the table."

"Save your anger for when you confront him." advised Arngrim. "You'll need it."

"Yes." Mystina nodded. "He may not be much when it comes to fighting hand to hand, but he is a formidable opponent with his magic."

"I'd like to pound the little creep, even if he doesn't have Lenneth!" announced Aeila, stifling a shudder. "It makes my skin crawl to think of what he could be doing to her at this very instant..."

"Aeila, don't." Arngrim rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a meaningful nod in the direction of Lucian.

"Oh! Ooooh...I'm so sorry..." Aeila exclaimed, hands flying to her face. "I didn't mean to imply that he would...well you know...it's just I'm sure he's been nothing but proper around her...right Mystina?" She looked to the mage for help, feeling she was digging herself in deeper.

"...Hmm...Frankly I don't know what Lezard would do around his dream girl." Mystina said, her words doing little to ease Lucian's turmoil. "He's never been the type to keep his hands to himself." She made a face, clearly speaking from first hand experience.

"I have got to go to her!" cried Lucian, rising to his feet.

"Calm down!" Mystina grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him back into a sitting position. "Rushing out of here won't accomplish anything...you need the God's permission to go down to Midgard."

Lucian slumped down next to her, putting his head in his hands. "Platina..." He mumbled to himself, the name unknown to the trio watching him.

"Didn't you two go talk to someone about Lezard?" asked Aeila, eyes uncomfortable as she watched Lucian rocking in his seat. "Freya perhaps?"

"No." Mystina sighed. "No such luck. We got..." She remembered Arngrim's warning. "the other one...you know..." She looked around, feeling paranoid. "Odin" was the word she mouthed at the Dragon Girl.

"You got an audience with Lord Odin?!" Aeila cried, causing Mystina to let out an annoyed sigh. "There was a reason why I avoided saying his name, you ninny!" She glared, wishing Aeila's brain worked as fast as her mouth did.

"Odin..." Lucian looked up at this. "Not him again..."

"I take it you're not a fan?" asked Arngrim.

"Hmph." Lucian let out a stilted laugh. "Hardly. I don't trust him. And with good reason. He comes back and suddenly the Gods are willing to forget about Lenneth. Are we even going to go after Brahms now?"

"I dunno..." Arngrim shrugged. "Hrist is still going through with her preparations. I'd say war is likely at this point."

"I'm far too beautiful to fight in a war." Mystina ran her hand through her hair, her nose tilted up in the air. "I'd much rather go confront Lezard."

"I just want to find Lenneth!" Lucian glumly put his face down on the table. "At this point I don't care who has her, as long as I can get her back."

"I did not get the feeling that...the Elder God, cared much about her return." Arngrim stated. "Indeed he seemed more bothered by the fact that we knew something about that troublesome wizard...almost as though he wished we didn't have this knowledge..."

"If only there was someone we could talk to besides him..." Mystina sighed. "You wouldn't catch me going near that throne room again, even if you paid me. That God is scary!" She shuddered, remembering the steel like grip he had had on her chin.

"You could always try Freya again..." suggested Aeila.

"How?"

Lucian raised his head, eyes hopeful. "I'm...I suppose friends might be pushing it, but I'm on speaking terms with the Goddess. More than that...we're working together to find out what happened to Lenneth."

"You think she would help investigate Lezard?" asked Arngrim, surprised that this mortal had managed to befriend the Fertility Goddess. Call it what you like, but a mortal becoming close with a God was something that did not happen very often.

"She promised to help me as best she could." Lucian shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to ask." His lips twisted, a small smile on his face. "She might even let me tag along."

"If you need back up, you know who to ask, right?" Mystina was nodding in agreement to Arngrim's question. "We'd love to help, anyway we can." She said.

"Thank you." Lucian's smile widened, became brighter. "I'm glad to have met you guys..." He held out his hand to them, and each in turn clasped theirs to his, a firm hand shake of new friendships being sealed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours quickly passed by, the night growing later and later, as Lenneth tried to delay the inevitable. Her eyes kept going to the bed, giving sidelong glances to Lezard who was sitting at the table looking nonchalant. He had been surprisingly well behaved after dinner, keeping his hands to himself for the most part. She saved herself from blushing, doing her best to keep the memories from returning, the experience as vivid in her mind as the instant it happened, bringing heat to her body, a yearning for him that left her feeling dazed and confused.

Instead she stifled a yawn, not wanting Lezard to take that as a sign she was ready for bed. She rose from the table, stretching out her limbs, feeling his eyes on her. Self conscious, she turned, going near the open window. The breeze blew against her skin, chilling her, but it also kept her awake, kept her eyes from drooping shut. "I'm going to take a shower." Lezard announced, his voice loud in the quiet of the room, making her jump.

"O...okay..." Lenneth nodded her head.

"Don't go wandering around..." He advised her, heading out the room. The door swung close, Lenneth making no move to approach it. Instead she moved toward the bed, thinking now was her chance. If she could pretend to be asleep before he came back, well...She chewed on her fingernails nervously, thinking to avoid another passionate scene with him.

Lenneth went towards the bed, pulling back the wool blankets. She slid in under the cotton sheets, wrapping herself up as best she could. The Valkyrie lay on her side, facing the edge of the bed. Her eyes fixated on a nearby painting, of a young couple, locked in a lover's embrace. She sighed, shaking her head, not for the first time that night wondering why the best room in the inn had to also be the Bridal Suite.

It wasn't long before Lezard returned to the room, having taken a quick shower that was sure to be one for the record books. She heard the door opening, and quickly shut her eyes, doing her best to feign sleep. She heard Lezard moving about the room, heard the click of the lock, felt the breeze die down from the window as he shut it closed.

She heard his footsteps approach the bed, his voice softly calling out her name. She kept silent, feeling him place a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her awake. Felt his hands on her body, raising her up so that she was half sitting in his embrace, saying her name louder. Lenneth stayed limp as a rag doll, breathing lightly as he held her. She felt his hand smoothing back the hair from her face, felt a kiss grace her forehead. Her eyes almost flew open when he gently sat her back down on the bed, shifting her to the side, as he climbed in next to her.

"I know you're awake." He said to her, fingers touching her back, teasing along the edge of her night gown. "Your breathings different when you sleep..."

Lenneth let out a sigh, and opened her eyes. "Is it really?"

"You're less tense when you sleep too." He told her. The Valkyrie rolled over to look at him, and froze. He was still wet, fresh from the shower, his hair wet and slicked back. That wasn't the problem. What caused her to stiffen was the fact he was clad only in a beige towel, it being wrapped securely around his waist, stopping just past his knees.

"For Snotra's sake Lezard!" Lenneth exclaimed in alarm, ready to leap out of the bed. "Put some clothing on!"

"Why?" His smile was hardly innocent. "I'm quite comfortable this way."

"Well I'm not..." She folded her arms over her chest, trying to glare at him. It wasn't working, and her eyes kept getting pulled to his waist, seeing the soft fuzz of brown that started low past his belly, disappearing into his towel. She gulped, dragging her eyes away from that sight, Lezard laid on his side, just watching her watch him.

"Like what you see?" He asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

"No!"

He smiled at that, thinking the lady did protest too much. "I'm sleeping on the couch." Lenneth announced, picking up a pillow in one hand. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, intent on claiming a blanket for herself when one of Lezard's hands snaked out. He grabbed hold of her wrist, the pillow falling to the floor, as he yanked her back onto the bed. "There's no need to do that..." He said silkily, hands pinning her against the mattress. "The bed is quite big..." As were her eyes, wide and nervous staring up at him.

"Lezard..." His hands were on her, tracing the lines of her face, the wizard staring down at her with a naughty smirk on his face. She started to wiggle vigorously against him, trying to get free, and he leaned in close, lips brushing against her ear. "Lenneth..." He said in all seriousness. "If you don't stop all that thrashing around, my towel might fall off." That stilled her, the girl's mouth dropping open in shock. He claimed her mouth then, kissing her soundly and possessively. She was shocked when he broke away, laughing at her.

"Sleep Lenneth." He ordered, hauling her up against his side so that they lay spooning against each other. His arms came about her waist, holding her against him, letting her feel the muscles of his body through her thin night gown. "I won't tease you anymore for tonight..."

Lenneth didn't exactly relax against him, though she did let out a relieved sigh. It seemed he remember his promise after all. It was when she was almost asleep, that his next words came out, mischievous in nature. "Tomorrow however, is a new day..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

God...I hope no one thinks I'm bashing Aeila...I dunno why I made her a little gossip...but she's one of my favorites. Fave party to use in the main game is Aeila, Arngrim, and Mystina...(Or Shiho for a mage.)

Naked Lezard for the win! "winks"

Snotra---Norse Goddess of Prudence.

---Michelle

Lezard, Ah Mystina's just a flirt. She has an eye for good looking men! ;-p I don't know if I will do an exact retelling, toying with doing something about their first meeting in the game seperate from this fic, but maybe I'll have Lucian and Freya discuss it. Who knows.

Aura, ah..."sweatdrop" Was having really bad writer's block...think I need to take a break from writing for a few days. The previous chapter was also slow to write...this one was much easier, once I got into the swing of things, even the non Lezard/Lenneth stuff!


	18. Chapter 18

Lenneth got little if any sleep that night, finding it difficult to relax next to a nearly naked Lezard. Her heart beat pounded out rapidly, her mind thick with possibilities. She tried to reassure herself that for the most part he had been a gentleman towards her, teasing aside. But there was some part of her that acknowledge he had changed since Hel's attack, it was as though once he got a taste of her flesh, he wanted more, and found it hard to not touch her. The problem was, Lenneth wasn't sure she entirely minded! She cursed herself for the weakness of her flesh, for liking his touches. It was as if he awakened something primal in her, urges she had not known she had, or even wanted to explore.

With these thoughts heavy on her mind, Lenneth was quick to awaken from a light sleep that left her more tired than when she had gone to bed. She found herself still on her side, the press of his flesh having trapped her in that position. Already her right arm was growing numb, light tingles traveling up and down her arm, a protest from laying atop of it for too long. She tried to shift over, her free hand touching the arm wrapped around her waist. It tightened, the wizard burying his face in her hair, still deep asleep. Lenneth couldn't help but frown, jealous that he at least got a good night's sleep.

Not caring if he awakened, she began turning, tugging at his arm, trying to pull free of it. Even in sleep he clung to her, not wanting to let her go. "Damn it Lezard..." She growled, eager to get up and out of bed. "Let me up..."

He didn't answer, eyes shut tightly as he dreamed. She sighed, laying back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. It appeared the wizard could sleep through Ragnarok if need be!

Minutes passed by, the woman resuming her struggles to get free. It was when she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach, that the necromancer awoke with a snorted out groan. "Good morning to you too..." He grumbled sourly, looking at her though half lidded eyes.

She started to apologize, then remembered it was his fault for keeping her prisoner. "I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't holding me so tightly!" She wiggled again, hips gyrating against his towel covered lower half. She was surprised when he let out a sharp intake of breath, stiffening against her. "Don't do that!" He said, voice sounding hoarse.

"Then let go of me!" Lenneth demanded, completely innocent of the effect her rocking movement was having on him. She was surprised when he complied, quick as lightning, releasing his hold on her. She went to sit up, surprised to see him turn his back on her, hunched over on his side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...just tired." Lezard said gruffly, pulling the blanket over himself. "Why don't you go take a shower or see about breakfast?"

"I think I will..." Lenneth said, still staring at him in puzzlement. _Perhaps he is just not a morning person._ With an uncaring shrug of her shoulders, she got up out of bed, and headed for the door. She was a bit surprised at the freedom he allowed her, not protesting her leaving the room unescorted by him. Upon exiting, Lenneth turned to the right, entering the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind her, she carefully hung up her night gown, and stepped towards the tub.

She quickly pumped the handle, filling the tub up almost to the brim. Once full, she stepped in, sitting down with a happy sound, water splashing over the sides. It always felt good to get clean, the water cool and refreshing against her skin. She ran her hands through her hair, ducking down in the tub to get the top wet. Lenneth spent an inordinate amount of time bathing, having quickly discovered it was one of the things about mortal life she truly enjoyed.

While Lenneth bathed, Lezard lay back in bed, panting slightly. He gave a toss of his head, a weary look on his face as he sat up. He had exerted himself too much the day before, the wound on his back making him slow and sluggish when it came to casting magic. It didn't help that he had been forced to cast spell after spell as they journeyed, encountering far too many monsters for his liking. "This damn wound is slowing me down..." He said, free to speak his thoughts with the Valkyrie gone from the room. After all he didn't want her to worry, content to let her think everything was fine with him.

Lezard swung his legs over the side of the bed, adjusting his towel around his waist. He slowly got up, finding his clothing where he had left it, slung over the couch's back. With a flick of his wrist, the towel fell to the floor, the wizard reaching for his pants. He slid form fitting black leather up over his legs, fingers fumbling with the ties that closed it tight around his waist. He then grabbed his shirt, shaking his head at the wide gashes torn into it's back. But still it was all he had, so he put it on. He was tying up his boots when the bedroom door opened, Lenneth appearing, once again clad in her night gown. Her long mane was tied up in a spare towel, a complex turban that kept the wet hair off her back, drip free.

"Feeling better?" Lenneth asked.

"Oh yes much." Lezard nodded his head. "Thank you for your concern."

She was eyeing him carefully, seeming to doubt his words. "How's your back?"

"It's better now, all due to your tender ministrations." He was quick to assure her. "How about we see to breakfast?" Lenneth nodded her head. Breakfast sounded good to her. "And after that we can see about getting you some real clothes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired Valkyrie walked through the halls of Valhalla, setting a brisk pace that would leave many on foot winded. Fortunately for her pursuer, she had the gift of flight, an advantges the golden haired Goddess used to easily keep up with her. Hrist never slowed down, she did not even spare a glance behind her as she spoke, "What do you want, Freya?"

It was gruff, disinterest that she spoke with, causing Freya to frown. "So you are angry with me." She sighed, head bowed low.

"Am I?" Hrist shook her head. "Whatever could you mean?"

"Don't act coy." Freya said. "It doesn't suit you."

"Fine then..." Hrist suddenly stopped, the Goddess nearly banging into her back. She turned to face Freya, dark eyes flashing. "I WAS mad. Angry that I was apparently the last to learn of Odin's return...angry that my so called friend, you, had not come to inform me of this development as soon as it happened."

"I..." Freya looked away from her piercing gaze.

"But it doesn't matter now." Hrist shook her head no. "Not at all." She almost smiled then. "Odin himself has sanctioned my lifelong ambition."

"War with Brahms..." Freya said, green eyes worried. "But don't you find it strange?"

"How so?"

"Odin has always been loathe to face him in battle...always quick to offer up excuses why this reckoning cannot happen. Why change his mind now?" Freya wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's finally realized just what a threat Brams is with the taking of Lenneth." suggested Hrist.

"Or perhaps it's just a distraction." A new voice, a man's entered the conversation. The two Goddesses both turned to look, surprise evident on their faces at having been snuck up on. "Lucian." murmured Freya, seeing the red clad einherjar step out from behind a pillar.

"You dare eavesdrop on us?" demanded Hrist, hands on her hips.

"Calm down." Lucian held up his hands on a placating manner. "I merely sought an audience with Freya...I did not mean to listen in on a private conversation."

"It's our fault." Freya said. "We were too caught up to even notice your presence."

"Yes..." Hrist said, a sneer on her face. "Mortals can be so beneath notice at times."

"Excuse me for being mortal..." Lucian muttered under his breath. Hrist sent him a pointed look, mouth opening to say something sharp. Freya's hand came up, gesturing for the Valkyrie to let his words pass. Hrist's eyes showed surprise at this. Once Freya herself would have been quick to punish such insolence.

"Lucian...you had something you wanted to tell me?" Freya asked, eyes moving away from Hrist to look at the young mortal.

"Is that my cue to excuse myself?"

"No, you should hear this too. It may prove of interest." Lucian said to Hrist. The Valkyrie arched an eyebrow, wondering what if anything could the einherjar have to say that she would care to hear.

"What is it?" urged Freya.

"I...I don't know where to begin..." Lucian ran a hand through his blonde hair, a nervous gesture. "It's a messed up story." He let out a shuddery breath. "Tell me Freya, have you ever heard of a man called Lezard Valeth?"

Freya's brow furrowed. "Lezard? I can't say that I have. But then..." And she actually flushed, cheeks slightly turning pink. "I've never kept track of mortals. That's the Valkyrie's job."

"And only of those worthy of becoming warriors in Valhalla, or those particular deserving of the fires of Nifleheim" added Hrist.

"Well, from what I've learned, he sounds like a candidate for Hel's fire all right." He let out a nervous chuckle. "The man is sick..."

"Disturbed humans is nothing new." Hrist was growing impatient. "Get to the point, or leave us be."

"I'm trying to!" Lucian said, sounding harried.

"It's all right, Lucian...settle down..." Freya shot Hrist an annoyed look. "Please...what's on your mind."

He flashed her a grateful smile, glad that she was so willing to hear him out. "This Lezard, as I unfortunately learned today, has a great many reasons to be considered a likely kidnapper of Lenneth." He held up his hands, even as Hrist was scoffing in disbelief. "I know...a human taking a Goddess, it sounds ridiculous...but what if it's true?!" He looked at Freya. "Two einherjar have already brought this up to Odin. He said he would look into it...has he?"

Freya shook her head. "No...this is the first I've heard mention of this theory." She frowned. "But why would Odin keep this a secret from me...?"

"You would dare suspect Lord Odin on only the words of a mortal? Have you gone mad Freya?" demanded Hrist.

"I don't mean to cause trouble...I just want to find your sister." Lucian interjected before Freya could speak. "Please...check the water mirror...see for yourself what this man is capable of..."

"We don't take orders from you!"

"Hrist, that's enough." Freya placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the Valkyrie to scowl. "I must admit I grow curious. Very well Lucian...we shall go to the mirror...it's reflection will settle the matter quick enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quaint little dress shop, it's wares being more tailored to the practical, rather than fanciful. No, the people of this town did not have much need for expensive gowns, preferring comfortable dresses that they wouldn't mind getting dirty while they worked farming the fields. They didn't seem to have much sense of style either, Lezard thought with a frown, fingering a simple gingham frock. He would have to wait until they got to Flenceburg to find something more suitable for his Lenneth to wear.

Lenneth on the other hand, didn't mind the simplicity of the store's fashions, feeling almost overwhelmed as she looked around. "I can have ANYTHING in the store?" She asked, trying to make sure she understood him right.

"Yes, whatever your heart desires." Lezard said with a haughty sniff, thinking it unfortunate that she did not have much of a selection. He didn't seem to notice her childlike wonderment, how she shyly touched a dress as though it was made of the frailest of materials.

A tall blonde woman, the nervous proprietress of the store approached Lenneth, fully aware of Lezard's disapproval of her clothing selection. She was also keenly aware of the fact, that disheveled though they were, their clothing was made of far finer materials than almost anything in her store. Still she pressed on, eager for a sale, leading the young lady away from her bored companion.

She piled clothing after clothing into the girl's arms, whatever Lenneth stopped to look at, was added to the pile. All too soon they were in the small dressing room, the woman helping Lenneth to undress. "You have such lovely skin." She commented, noting how flawless it was. She took hold of Lenneth's hand, envying the girl her lack of hard callouses, thinking the Valkyrie had never had to work a day in her life. "And such beautiful hair..." She added, unable to resist touching it.

"Thank you." Lenneth said, unused to being paid compliments by anyone but Lezard and Lucian.

The time seemed to fly by, minutes melting into hours as Lenneth tried on outfit after outfit, looking for the perfect one. At last she found what she was looking for, and it was with a happy smile that she announced, "I'll take it!"

Lezard looked up, hearing the sound of the curtain being pushed to the side. His eyes widened in appreciation as Lenneth emerged, radiating happiness with her new outfit. It was dark tan cotton pants on her legs, with a matching vest over a tight fitting long sleeved white shirt. Light brown boots up to her knees completed the look, making Lenneth seem fit for some grand adventure out in the woods.

"What do you think?" She asked, coming near him.

"Very nice." He nodded his approval, though he couldn't help feeling disappointed she wasn't in a dress. "How much?" He asked the proprietress.

She hesitated before answering. "Twelve gold pieces..." It seemed word had gotten around about his generosity with his coins. Lezard raised an eyebrow at the price, and she hastened to explain. "It's made of our finest leather...a gryphon's claws would be hard pressed to slash open the material."

"Well...if it's really as you say..." He pulled out his money, tipping it over into her eager hands. "Then my Lenneth should be safe from all manners of beasts."

"Yes." The woman nodded in agreement, eyes wide as she double checked the amount he had paid her. "Thank you!" added Lenneth, nodding at the dress maker.

"Do come back!" She said, having little hope of ever seeing the couple again. Lezard merely offered her a back handed wave, ushering Lenneth out of the shop to where their carriage awaited them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne room had been surprisingly empty, Odin nowhere in sight. With him gone, it meant access to the Water Mirror was unrestricted, the three easily slipping into the vault where the sacred treasures was housed. They walked past the altar that once held the Dragon Orb, past the closet that hid Gungnir, climbing the many stairs to reach the base of the Water Mirror. It loomed larger than life, towering over them all, a large rotating disk, that hummed as it spun.

Lucian felt goosebumps on his arms, felt the energy radiating off the giant mirror. The power pulsated against his skin, made him want to vomit, and drop down to his knees. Freya noticed his discomfort, and place a comforting hand on the small of his back, rubbing encouragingly. "I'm okay..." He said, trying not to lean into her touch.

"You coddle him like a child." Hrist was disgusted at the display, turning to study the mirror.

"Let's get this over with." Freya said, choosing to ignore what Hrist had said. She raised her free hand, waving it at the mirror. It rippled, though her skin came nowhere near it's surface. "Show me Lucian...show me what you have learned..."

He nodded, and reached up to clasp her hand. More divine energy hit him, causing his knees to weaken. He staggered forward, only Freya's grip keeping him upright as he approached the mirror. A fleeting thought crossed his mind..._This is where I died._ And for a second, an image appeared...of a man with darkly tanned skin, and long black hair, muscles immense as he used the dragon orb to slash out at Lucian, the killing blow striking open his chest. Blood splattered the screen as the boy fell off the platform, a corpse even before his body touched the ground.

The real Lucian winced at the sight, even as Hrist smirked at the memory. He gritted his teeth, blocking out her laughter, concentrating some more. His new friends, Arngrim and Mystina appeared in the mirror, sitting at the table with him and Aeila, recounting the story. Words drifted by, thick and black, as the mirror began searching in the past, looking for the truth behind their words.

A forest scene appeared...a man, tall, dark and handsome running, his cape sprawled out behind him. Lumbering close behind came a hulking green brute, it's species seemingly that of an ogre, but something was off about it. Over it's shoulder was an unconscious woman with long green hair. Several women with similar coloring to the elf chased after them, and Hrist gasped. "I know that place! That's the Ancient Forest of Sprits!. What's a human doing in there?!"

"Shhhh!" Freya snapped, still concentrating her power on the mirror. The kidnappers were soon outnumbered, the warrior women slowly advancing forward. They watched as the human sent the ogre off with the woman, the mirror then focusing in on a close up of the man. Slowly he smirked, flinging out a hand in the direction of the advancing amazons. "I am he who has entrusted his soul to the eternal vortex of time! Ye know me!" A green light circled around him, pulsating in all shades of the color, the wind fiercely whipping his clothing around him. "And if ye do not, ye shall be made to know me! It shall be engraved on thy very soul! Lezard Valeth!" Lucian stared fascinated, at long last he had a face to go with the name.

"If ye shall accept the brand of Hel upon thee, thy sanctions shall in turn be lowered!" Lucian heard Freya gasp, the Goddess wanting to take a step back from the mirror. "The forbidden magic!" She breathed out. "But how is this possible?!"

"...I shall grant thee the deliverance of thy soul and ye shall come now before me!!" Before Lezard, the earth rumbled, dirt kicking up into the air, as blue and green light pounded into the rock. Before their eyes the ground split apart, a red dragon warrior rising up from volcanic ash. The amazons stopped before the beast, weapons drawn and at the ready. Lezard laughed mockingly at them, before jumping backwards, landing onto the back of a green harpy woman. "I'm afraid this mad little interlude has come to an end!"

As he flew off on his harpy, the screen blurred, searching out another scene...Lezard spoke again, although no picture accompanied the words. "If I use an elf as a catalyst, I will be able to create the ultimate vessel..."

"Vessel? What is he talking about?" questioned Lucian. He saw the two Goddesses exchange glances. "It is knowledge forbidden to humans." Hrist said at last.

"Clearly not forbidden enough if he learned about it!" Lucian exclaimed.

"That is...an oversight that shall soon be corrected." Hrist said, hand hovering over the pommel of her sword. "He is the worst kind of human, a defiler of souls. I do not understand why he has been allowed to live all this time."

"Clearly his magic has given pause for concern..." Freya murmured, pouring more energy at the mirror. "We must learn more about him!" The image flickered, showing Lenneth clad in full Valkyrie armor confronting the man known as Lezard Valeth inside a dark laboratory. It was built of gray bricks and stone floors, crowded with wooden bookcases, and tables, even a few slabs of stone lay haphazardly across the floor. And next to them was the oddest sight of all, two human sized tubes filled with green liquid, a naked silver-blue haired woman suspended within one.

"Lenneth?!" All three cried in confusion. They listened as the mage made pronouncements of love to Lenneth, his eyes wild, his mouth twisted in a wide grin. Lucian felt his fists clenching up as Lezard referred to her as his lady love. Lenneth chose to ignore this, demanding he tell her how he came to command the lost magic. Lezard talked as though she hadn't even spoken to him, going on about how he had been studying the Gods, wandering why they existed on the same plain as the souls of dead humans. He backed away from the platinum haired Goddess, coming closer to the body of the woman in the container.

"I have concluded that Gods are very much like souls...and so I have created this vessel!" He caressed the glass container, longing on his face. "I have shall we say, reverse engineered an elf--the vessel of the Gods, to fashion this homunculus!" He turned, looking almost shy as he met the Valkryie's blue eyes. "There are no other souls worthy of such an exquisite construct."

"Fair Valkyrie..." His voice was soft, seductive as he took a step near her, one hand still lingering on the container. "I have crafted it for you..."

Lenneth blanched, her shocked face growing angry. "For the sole purpose of luring me here..." She began slowly. "You slaughtered the couple on the roof?"

"That's right..." He purred, mistaking her words for approval.

"And you sacrificed countless lives, both elf and human..." She continued. "...in order to create a vessel for a single being?"

"Why yes, actually..." Here Lezard sounded uncertain, as though he was just realizing the extent of his crimes. "It is not the Goddess within you that I lust for, Valkyrie." He hastened to explain. "I wish to make of you a human! It is for that that my heart burns."

"Sacrilege!" Hrist hissed out, clenching her firsts by her side.

"Can he do that?!" Lucian asked, watching with disbelieving eyes as Lenneth stepped forward, swinging her blade at Lezard. He was sorely disappointed to see the wizard teleport to safely, the sacred blade slicing through the glass container, destroying the homunculus inside.

"I...I do not know..." Freya said, managing to keep her jaw from dropping open in shock. "I have never heard of such a thing happening before..." The screen was changing again, fast forwarding through scenes of Lenneth, Arngrim and Lorenta doing battle with Lezard and two Dragon Tooth Warriors. "Show me something more recent..." demanded Lucian. "Show me Lezard when Lenneth was taken!"

The images froze, the mirror seeming to struggle with itself. In a series of stills, they saw Lezard working in his lab, saw the body of a homunculus hooked up to wires of blood. Another image flashed on the screen, of the body coming to life, the purple aura of a God around it. Lucian swallowed nervously, never before had he seen his beloved Goddess naked, and it chilled him to the bone to think she had awakened in such a vulnerable state around that lecherous wizard.

Clearly such thoughts bothered her sister as well, a low growl issuing from Hrist's throat. "If he so much as laid a finger on her, he will pay with his eternal soul." She vowed. Lucian nodded in approval at the grim look in her eyes, it promised pain of an unimaginable sort to be inflicted on the one who dared to defile her younger sister. If it was anyone else, for any other crime, why Lucian would almost feel sorry for them to be left at the mercy of Hrist. But not for this, not for what Lezard dared to do to his cherished Platina.

"But how did he get the power to do this?" asked Freya, releasing her grip on Lucian's hand. The mirror responded to her question, struggling to answer. More still images, of Lezard waking up from a dream, of angrily confronting someone. "Yes...show us who helped him...show us who gave him the power to do this." But the mirror let out a loud groan, creaking as it turned, coming to a stop. A sound like nails across chalk board rang out, all three clapping hands over their ears to drown out the sound. It was with shocked eyes that watched as the mirror cracked down the center, falling silent at long last.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Ah...this was short...this was more like a filler chapter to progress the story some, to get it to where I need it to be for the next chapter. "sighs" Move along folks, not much to see here. Hopefully things will pick up next chapter.

And yes, the water mirror scenes borrow heavily from the game. Ooooh, I reached another milestone with this chapter. I am over 82,000 words. What that means is it's my longest story ever. And it's not finished yet...eeep! (Longest finished story was 30 something chapters, with just over 82,000 words.)

Aestrella, thanks for the review! Yes, I had fun with shocking Ms. Kayla! Heh, Lezard and wet dreams...heh heh...well maybe...you can probably guess by his reactions to her wiggling though!

Aura...aw...Lezard in a towel..."eyes glaze over"

Lezard, fixed! Thanks...as much as I reread my chapters, I always find more stuff to fix. I think I drive this site nuts with all the updates I do to previous chapters. I'm obsessive enough to have to fix it for one word...as for your period question, goodness me. She's a homunculus...I like to think when Lezard made her body, he didn't know how to replicate a working female reproductive system. Kinda like how when guys gets sex changes into women...they still can't get pregnant or have a period. Or maybe elves just don't have periods...


	19. Chapter 19

Flenceburg, home of the premier university of magic. The magic college wasn't it's only claim to fame. It was just the sort of place to house the finest schools, many of the world's great intellectuals came from the assorted colleges that dotted the land of Flenceburg. And why shouldn't they? It was a bustling, thriving city, with many fine mansions and extravagant stores lining it's wide city blocks. It was almost out of a fairy tale, the city clean and well taken care of, the people well fed and well dressed. So well to do were the people here, poverty was practically non existent, the slum section being rebuilt over to make way for idyllic cottages in what became classified as Flenceburg's suburbs.

The sidewalks were bustling, alive with people going to and fro about their days, gaily dressed in bright colors. While in the street there was traffic, the area thick with finely made carriages, the horse's feet clip clopping over the cobblestones, it's load gliding behind it on silent wheels. The blinds on the window of one such carriage lifted up, a beautiful face peering out in excitement.

Her blue eyes were wide with appreciation, looking here and there, seeing how full of life the people were here. Lenneth didn't pay much mind to her companion, who was currently hunched over in his corner of the carriage. He cringed away from the open window, hastily adjusting his cloak, so that he could loop some of the material up over his head like a hood.

"Oh Lezard, isn't it grand?" Lenneth breathed out, practically leaning out the window. She inhaled deeply, the aroma of a street vendor reminding her they had skipped lunch.

"Yes, just...peachy..." He groused, ducking lower in his seat. "Could you come away from the window Lenneth? People might see you!"

"But...why?" Her brow furrowed in confusion, the woman turning to look at him. Lezard gestured at her to lower the blind, and she did so, albeit reluctantly. "It's a beautiful day Lezard...why must we hide from it?" He didn't answer, his foul mood having come upon him the minute Flenceburg had come within sight of the carriage. She sighed, drumming her fingers against the window sill.

"I'm sorry..." Lezard said at last. She turned to glance at him, not wishing to appear eager, but desperate to know what was on his mind. "It's just...I never expected to come back here under these circumstances."

"Bad memories?" She asked, giving into her curiosity.

"Something like that. He sighed, it sounding heavy and sad. "I'm a wanted man in these parts." He let out a humorless chuckle. "People react so strongly to murder." Lezard glanced at Lenneth seeing her face darken, her body posture screaming out her uncomfortableness at his words. "Lorenta and Mystina...unfortunate but necessary deaths..." He didn't list the school teacher's husband, feeling it was Lenneth's hand that did the final deed, saving him from that stain on his soul.

"Murder is never necessary..." Lenneth retorted, feeling angry at him for reminding her of his true nature.

"Even in self defense?" He asked, with a lift of his eyebrow.

"That's different." She frowned at him, not wishing to play this game of twisting her meanings around.

"If you think about it...you're a murderer too..." He heard her let out an outraged gasp, fists clenching on her lap. "I'm sure you don't want to think of it that way, but isn't that what you did for Odin? Kill those humans he deemed unworthy of life..." He flashed her a smile that did not reach his eyes, those purple jewels forlorn and sad. "You would have killed me too simply because I was a defiler of souls."

Now it was Lenneth's turn to be quiet, considering his words. She had never considered herself a murderer, delivering divine justice when needed, to those who would harm human souls. "Do not try to categorize me with you." Lenneth hissed out at last, affronted by the thoughts he caused her to think.

"I've insulted you..." Lezard reached out with his hand, touching her shoulder. She jerked away, pressing herself against the side of the carriage door, flashing angry eyes at the necromancer. He sighed again. "I did not mean too...It's this place, the memories...I would not have brought you here if I had had the choice. But Hel has taken that away from me, limited our options on where to go."

"You've lost your home because of me..." Lenneth said, fighting not to soften to him, to retain her anger. But it was hard not to show compassion, and it made her wonder why she could feel sympathy towards such a man, especially when he had just reminded her of the cruelty he was capable of.

"I'll get it back...WE'LL get it back." He said, reaching out to grab at her hands. It was with some reluctance that she allowed him the touch, eyes looking away from his. "How?" She asked. "Hel will keep coming...she'll have spies at the tower...you probably won't ever be able to go back...especially with me..."

"I'll find a way." promised Lezard. "Even if I have to kill Hel to do it." Lenneth shivered, seeing the truth in his eyes, he truly believed himself capable of killing a God. She bit her tongue, not knowing what to say to that, and was saved by a knock on the roof of the carriage. "Ah, we're here." Lezard said, and Lenneth realized the wagon had slowed to a stop while they were talking.

"Here?" She echoed dimly.

"My home away from home..." Lezard didn't look happy about that. He leaned forward, body brushing against her chest as he opened the door on her side. She turned to glance out the door, and gasped in pleasure at the summer cottage that stood in front of them. Actually cottage was an understatement, the building being big enough to double as one of the smaller mansions they had passed in heart of the city.

"It's definitely an improvement over your tower..." She murmured in awe. It looked homey and clean, a happy place perfect for raising a happy family, complete with picket fence and a yard for children to run around and play in. The building was made of white stone, and it's roof had tiles of light blue, with matching curtains in all the windows. What's more there was no bars against the glass, the place looking inviting and free to the young Goddess.

"It depends on who you ask..." Lezard muttered, making sure his hood was still in place. The carriage driver had come down, tying the reigns of the horse to one of the posts of the fence. He held out an arm to Lenneth, and she took it murmuring her thanks. She was still gaping at the building, thinking it absolutely perfect when Lezard leapt down to the ground behind her, arm going around her waist.

"That'll be all." He told the man with a curt nod, already guiding Lenneth towards the entrance of his building.

"Wait a minute Lezard, I'm not done looking..." She protested, but he ignored her. He all but dragged her into the building's alcove, fumbling with the lock to the entrance. Casting a surreptitious glance about, he raised a finger to the lock, a zap of magic undoing it's mechanism. The door swung inwards, revealing a foyer that was lushly decorated, but covered in a light sprinkling of dust. The carpet on the floor was faded slightly from the sun, and cobwebs hung in the corner. With a guiding push on her lower back, he forced her inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Only then did he relax.

"I guess being wanted for murder really has you on edge..." commented Lenneth, finding the room charming but dirty.

"Just eager to get you back behind lock doors." Lezard retorted, not seeing how Lenneth's face fell at that callous comment. He concentrated on the door, using his magic to lock it once more.

"Won't anyone be looking for you here?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she was upset again. She didn't like that he still felt the need to keep her imprisoned. It seemed the freedom she had enjoyed while they were traveling had been nothing more than a dream, gone with the rising of the sun. "I mean surely the neighbors noticed the carriage out front."

"Fear not my beloved." He turned to face her, offering her a smile that did little to ease the inner turmoil she felt. "The house is not in my name."

"An alias?" She wondered out loud.

"Erm...something like that." He grimaced, lowering the hood off his head. "It's in my step father's name. He never much liked me, blamed my birth for mother's delicate condition." He shook his head, eyes angry. "He wouldn't allow me, a bastard to have his name." A vicious snarl crossed his lips. "As if I wanted his acknowledgment..."

"Are your parents still alive?" wondered Lenneth, coming nearer to him.

"My mother no...she died of an illness a few years back." His amethyst eyes showed real pain at the thought, and she couldn't resist touching his arm in comfort. He smiled at this, taking her hand and kissing the palm, thanking Lenneth for her concern. "As for my real father..." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "Who knows."

"You never knew him?"

"Never wanted to. Not really." He was still holding her hand, thumb caressing her wrist. "From what I was told, he was not a very nice man. The things he did to my mother..." His eyes darkened, menace shining in them, giving her the feeling that the man would meet an unpleasant death should he ever cross paths with the necromancer.

"What about your step father?" Lenneth asked, fighting back a shiver.

"He died not long after my mother did. And no..." He said, pulling her to him. "I did not have anything to do with his death." He sighed, hugging her close, his breath in her hair.

"Then what?"

"Heart break. The doctors said they never seen a case like it." Lezard replied. "His heart just seemed to give up without her in his life...he wilted away like a flower without sunshine. Tragic really. I suppose the old man did have one good thing going for him...his love for my mother."

"So you're all alone in the world..." Lenneth murmured, and he pulled back to look at her. "Don't be sad for me, Lenneth. I have you now." It was a sweet thing to say, but she hardly found it comforting.

"Lezard..."

"Don't..." He said, crushing her to him, in a tight hug, not wanting to hear her protests. "You're mine now, and I'll keep you for the rest of your days..."

"I'm not a possession..." Lenneth said, her words muffled against his chest. "You can't just decide to keep me like one..." She felt him stroking her hair, so careful in his handling of her, but oh so clumsy in the words that he chose to whisper against her ear. "You can deny it all you like, but you know it's true. You belong to me..." He kissed behind her ear, thinking to himself, _And I to you._ It was true he thought, she owned him body and soul, and didn't even realize it. She could ruin him with a word, an angry look could bring him down, while a sweet smile could lift him up to new heights of happiness.

"Stop it..." She pushed away, and he let her, watching as she moved to the center of the room. She glanced around as though looking for some way to escape him, but perhaps he read too much into her actions. "Don't talk like that!"

"Why not? It's the truth..." Lenneth was frowning at him, shaking her head no repeatedly. He approached her and she backed away, eyes wide. Lezard sighed, hands staying at his side for the moment. He hated how slow progress was between them. It seemed for every step forward they took, they inadvertently stumbled backwards two or more steps.

"Maybe your truth, but not mine..." Lenneth said. "I won't let it be...I can't...!"

"Why not?" He asked, truly curious to learn her reasons. "Is life with me really all that bad?"

"No..." She looked troubled as she admitted it.

"Then what?! Tell me Lenneth, what holds you back from me?" demanded Lezard.

"Yes...do tell. I'm sure we're all dying to know..." A sardonic female voice said, causing Lenneth to gasp in shock. Lezard and Lenneth turned, expecting to see Nifleheim's Queen standing in the doorway. Instead they saw a thick black smoke pouring in through the lock in the door, more of it creeping into the room underneath the crack in the door frame.

"What is that?!" Lezard snarled, reaching Lenneth's side in two quick strides.

"It's her..." Lenneth's face was pale. "It's Hel..."

"What!?" He exclaimed in disbelief, pulling Lenneth behind him as he watched the smoke inch closer.

"She can make her form incorporeal." Lenneth explained, grasping Lezard by the shoulders. She backed away, dragging him with her, clearly frightened of the smoke touching them.

"But how did she find us?!" demanded Lezard, not sure how to fight something he couldn't touch.

"Come now..." Some of the smoke raised up into the air, forming a feminine mouth that leered at them. "You don't expect me to reveal all my secrets, now do you?" Hel's laughter emerged from the mouth, cruel and jarring to hear.

"Is there another way out of here?" whispered Lenneth in his ear. Lezard would have smiled if not for the seriousness of the situation. "With a house this size, you better believe it...!" He gave a subtle push with his body, backing her towards the entrance to the living room. The smoke continued to pour in, splitting apart and forming shapes in the foyer.

"Minotaurs!" gasped Lenneth, seeing the squat brown bodies, and bull headed face of the monsters. They were still smokey, insubstantial, and Lezard flung out his arm, a cry of "Icicle Edge!" reverberating throughout the room. Large thick spears of ice appeared in the air, their ends carved to a finely sharp point. They hovered in the air for an instance, and Lezard gestured with his hand, pointing at the smoke. The ice attack slammed into them, freezing the air around them, encasing the monsters in thick blocks of ice.

Lezard didn't have time to be satisfied with the success of his spell. It was already apparent it wouldn't last, the ice statues rocking in place, cracks appearing all over it's surface. "That won't hold them for long!" Hel's voice purred. "And there's more where they came from!"

With a hand on Lezard's arm, Lenneth turned, running into the living room. Together they worked to slam shut the door behind them, Lezard locking it with his magic. "This is only a delaying tactic." He told Lenneth.

"I know...that smoke will get through." She was looking around the room, looking for a weapon. The room was distressingly typical of a living quarters, lacking anything that would make a suitable defense against a minotaur.

"Let's go!" Lezard grabbed her by the hand, and they ran into the next room. This one seemed more promising, with sets of armory framing the fireplace. Over it's mantel a thin sword was framed. Lezard saw the Valkyrie looking at it, and explained. "It belonged to my mother..." He had a fond smile on his face as he said this. "She was quite the swordswoman back in her younger days."

Lenneth didn't reply to this, her blue eyes intense as she focused in on the weapon. Lezard fell silent as she approached the fireplace, watching as she went up on tip toe to reach out to the rapier. She unhooked it from the wall almost reverently, fingering the flat of the blade, finding it rust free. A smile formed on her face, the girl appearing enamored with the straight edge sword, and she turned with a nod at Lezard. She had found her weapon.

And just in time too, the doors to the living room crashed open, the minotaurs having doubled in number from two to four. "Let's do this!" Lenneth said grimly, holding the narrow blade in front of her body.

Lezard gave a rueful shake of his head, trying to think of a spell to use against the now solid minotaurs. "Prismatic Missile!" Multi colored lights stormed forward, dashing at the feet of the nearest beasts. "Shadow Servant!" Lezard commanded, summoning up a horned beast of black smoke, with glittering yellow eyes. It lunged forward to attack, the minotaur's swipes passing through it's midsection without landing. The Shadow Servant was immaterial, choosing only to let it's claws become solid, as it sliced open the neck of one of the bull headed brutes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lezard saw Lenneth engage two of the beasts, expertly slashing forward with her sword. She ducked under the axe swing of one, lashing out with her legs to knock it off it's feet. Even as she rose, the third approached, intending to cleave her head in two with it's sword, but the Valkyrie was already turning, blade meeting blade with a clanging sound.

Off the rapier rebounded, and again she drove forward, the tip of it drawing blood across the beast's throat. But it was merely a flesh wound, the injured merely grunting out in pain, and pressing the advantage. It's sword came perilly close to Lenneth's face, some of her hair being cut away by it's stroke. Lezard's eyes narrowed, and with a sharp intake of breath, he began chanting. "No mercy for the damned!" He announced angrily, pointing at the creature his beloved dueled with. "Thus, thou has no escape from the grasp of catastrophe!" Rumbles started in the room, the floor shaking underneath the creature's foot.

With a cry, Lenneth backflipped away from the creature, her leap taking her over the heads of the two that pressed in from behind her. Even as she landed, her sword was stabbing forward, the girl using all of her momentum to pierce through the back of one of the beasts, sword tip protruding out the front in a shower of blood. "Metor Swarm" She heard Lezard shout out in a commanding voice.

Brown rocks the size of the slabs in his laboratory appeared over the creature's head, bristling with brimstone and fire as they crashed into it. It died with a high pitched scream, even as Lenneth pulled her sword out of the one she had killed. "Ha ha ha ha!" Lezard laughed, rich and throaty in his glee. "My sorcery is invincible!"

"Boast later Lezard!" Lenneth shouted, already turning to the third remaining minotaur.

"Fools!" shouted Hel, her form solid now, the evil beauty striding into the room. "How can you let two mortals best you?!" She clenched her fists, blood red nails digging into her palms. "Do I have to do everything my self?!"

"Good servants are so hard to find." quipped Lezard, already readying a spell for the Hel Goddess. She wasn't paying attention to him, watching in dismay as the shadow servant easily made mince meat of her minion. With a growl issuing from her throat, she held up both hands, palm facing forward towards the summons. "Lo! Ye shall look upon the calamities of heresy with beclouded eyes!" A grey beam shot out of hand, smacking into the shadowy form of the creature. "Petro Disruption!"

Lezard and his creature screamed out in unison, the shadow servant's form becoming rock solid, turning into a stone statue. It hovered in the air for a brief second, before smashing into a thousand pieces on the carpet. Hel laughed, watching as Lezard staggered backwards, the back of his legs hitting a chair. Down he went, sprawling in it weakly, even as he glared angrily at the Goddess.

"You should know by now your magic cannot compare to mine!" Hel said, triumphant in the destruction of another of his beasts.

"Bitch!" screamed Lenneth, anger making her wild. She kicked the axe out of the remaining minotaur's hand, catching it in her left one. With a wild cry, she spun around flinging the axe straight toward Hel. The Goddess merely held up a hand, the axe freezing in place mere millimeters from her neck. It spun in place, blade looking sharp and deadly, Lenneth trying to keep an eye both on it, and the opponent she battled.

"Be careful not to lose your pretty little head!" With a wave, she sent the axe flying back towards the Valkyrie, the girl ducking. Hel let out an outraged sound as the axe slammed into the forehead of her minion. It's eyes crossed, it's arms falling limply to it's side. "Mistress Hel..." it managed to stutter, before falling face first into the carpet, the hardness of the floor driving the blade in deeper into it's skull.

Before Hel could react, Lezard was chanting again, still resting in the chair, a hand over his heart. "Hark! Lightning that rides within the ashen depths..." His voice was weak as he spoke, Hel's eyes drawing towards him. She could hear the sound of thunder, feel the storm clouds gathering around outside the house. "Descend down as a storm upon my foes. Gravity---" He coughed, blood splattering onto his shirt. Lezard looked in disbelief at the mess, even as Lenneth cried out his name in horror. He grimaced, shaking his head. "Gravity Blessing!" He tried again, lungs thick with phlegm.

Hel let out a scream, as a large iron ball, ebony black came crashing down onto her, pinning her underneath it's immense weight. With a loud groan, it doubled in size, dwarfing the Goddess' prone form. "Lezard!" Lenneth cried, rushing to his side, sword in one hand. His face was pale, flecks of blood around his mouth. "What's wrong with you?"

"Truthfully I don't know..." He coughed some more. "The spell won't last indefinitely...we have to get out of here..." He tried to stand, and she caught him as he fell. "Lean on me." She advised, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. They stood together, Lezard weakly looking at his spell. It had drained him to cast it, something that had never before happened to him.

"That way..." He raised a shaky hand, pointing to the next room. "It leads to the kitchen, we can get out through there." Slowly they made their way out of the room, hearing the ball start to move. With an angry shriek, Hel shoved it off of her, rising to her feet, her clothing disheveled. A spell was already on her lips, rage making her speed it out as fast as can be. "The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servants, unleash thy dark flames!"

She paused, looking around, finally noticing the room was empty except for her and the bodies of her servants. She let out a foul sounding curse, disappointed with no one to direct her rage towards. A smirk crossed her face, and she shrugged. "No reason to waste a good spell..." Her look was blood thirsty as she considered her next words. "And the rats might still be hiding inside this house..." With a vicious laugh, she threw her arms out wide to the sides, and screamed with all her might. "Calamity Blast!" Fire lit up on her form, shooting off her body. The flames licked up all around the room, going up the walls, reaching the ceiling...Nitroglycerin filled the air, and combined with the fire, a fuse was lit. A loud explosion rocked the entire house, damaging it beyond repair.

People in the surrounding area looked up, startlement on their faces as they heard the loud boom, felt the ground quake from the force of the explosion. The empty cottage at the end of the lane, stood there, just barely, a large gray cloud of smoke hovering over it's roof, fire having blown out all the windows. From amidst the wreckage a shadow emerged, coming into the sunlight. It was a woman, tall and elegantly dressed, walking without injury. Even her clothing was immaculately clean, no sign of the dust and dirt that should have stained her appearance from having survived such destruction.

Hel stood with her hands on her hips, looking around, her pointed glare causing the people to turn away. Her face may have been beautiful, but it was a fright to look upon such arrogant perfection with malevolent eyes, and a twisted snarl on her face. No, some small part of their conscience, the silent part that dared not speak up, recognized something was wrong with this woman, and woe to those who unbidden claimed her attention.

Sirens sounded, the clang of large bells, signaling the local fire brigade to come to the area. Hel let out a sound, "Hmph." Brushing at non existent lint on her green dress, she walked forward, smoke touching her back. "Find them." She spoke aloud to the air, a dog appearing by her side. It was not a normal dog, but a vicious slavering beast, it's fur an unnatural red color. It's gold eyes gleamed, as it gazed on it's beloved mistress. "I entrust this task to you Garm..." She absentmindedly stroked his muzzle, unwary of the sharp teeth it flashed at her. "You are the only one I can depend on. Now go..." She gave a light slap on it's rear, not having to bend down to do so, for the beast was almost as big as a small pony.

More smoke enveloped Hel's form, the Goddess watching as the dog took off like a shot of lightning, it's nose sniffing the air, searching...searching for it's prey...With a weary sigh, Hel allowed the smoke to completely claim her, and those who still watched out of the corner of their eye, claimed they could heard the sound of musical bells just before she disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been centuries since the vault had fallen silent, not since it's creation had the comforting sound of the Water Mirror not echoed throughout the cavernous room, a familiar hum that let all know the scared treasure still functioned. But now it was quiet, and what's more it was unmoving, just standing there, a large useless disc, with an icy crack down the center, separating the image it showed in two. One half showed the back of the wizard, Lezard Valeth, the other side was a perfectly framed picture of his laboratory.

Try as they might, the water would not ripple, would not change it's image. The ice would not melt, keeping the evidence of their tampering frozen on the screen. The water mirror was broken, there was no other explanation for it. The trio stared in disbelief, Freya's shock causing her to touch down on the ground, a hand to her mouth. "What...what just happened?" asked Lucian, sounding apprehensive.

"Something I would have thought was impossible." answered Hrist, raising a hand as though to touch the surface of the mirror. A frown crossed her face. "But I am quickly learning that anything is possible now..."

"The mirror broke..." gasped out Freya, wringing her hands nervously. How would she explain this to Lord Odin?!

"It's almost as if...someone doesn't want us to know what is going on..." Hrist announced. "But who...who would have the power to do this to the mirror?! What...what absolute fool would dare mess with a scared treasure?!"

"Would...would Odin have the power?" Lucian dared to ask.

"Yes, but he would know better than that." Hrist shook her head, shock making her unable to get angry at the mortal's insinuation. "The mirror won't be easy to fix...only someone with nothing to lose would dare risk tampering with it."

"It couldn't have been that wizard." Freya spoke up, still staring in shock dismay at the mirror. "Even if he can command the lost magics, even if he can render a God into a human, this...this alone should be beyond his powers..." She shook her head. "Such power is beyond me...beyond most of the Aesir. No! This is someone else...someone who didn't care enough if they fingered this Lezard in the kidnapping, but wanted to remain anonymous..." She turned, walking down the stairs, away from the mirror.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucian.

"I'm going to talk to Odin. He must know about this...he will get to the bottom of things, I'm sure of it..." Freya paused on the steps, shoulders sagging. "He has to."

"Freya..." Lucian said quietly, seeing how desperate Freya was to believe in Odin's goodness. He stood by the mirror, watching as Freya continued her trek, heading towards the door to the throne room. It was slightly ajar, and the Goddess paused by the doorway, a gasp issuing out of her throat. "What do you see?" He asked, starting down the stairs after her.

Freya held up a hand to be quiet, pressing herself against the crack in the doorway. She let out a muted sob, whispering a name. Hrist started, her piercing gaze shooting towards the door. "What is it?" demanded Lucian, having not heard what the Goddess had said.

"Hel..." answered Hrist, drawing her sword. "What is that bitch in heat doing here?! And in Odin's throne room no less?!" She ran down the stairs, armored boots clanking against the stone steps. She reached Freya's side within seconds, but the Fertlity Goddess next words stopped her short. "She's...Odin is...is...kissing her!"

"What?!" It was a short bark of anger, Freya slapping a hand over Hrist's mouth. She anxiously peered into the throne room, seeing the two Gods too busy to notice the sound. Lucian thought it strange to say Freya let out a sigh of relief, when her very heart sounding like it was breaking. Moving much slower than Hrist had, but still running, he at last reached the two Goddesses' side, anxious to see what they saw.

Hel was pressing her front against Odin, entwining her hands in his short gray hair. "You won't believe the day I have had." She pouted at him, looking for understanding to be in his eyes.

"Tell me about it my darling..." Odin said, hands squeezing Hel's ass, molding her to him. He went to kiss her again, a messy kiss, that left a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths when they pulled away.

"You promise you won't get mad?" She asked, watching him carefully, as she licked her lips clean.

"That you have to ask, means it's something I won't like..." He sighed, raising his hands to caress her upper arms. "What is it...?"

"Well..." She looked away from his face, fingers dropping down to the back of his neck. She teased along the back of the hair there, trying to relax him as she spoke. "Remember the situation you asked me to take care of for you?"

"Ye-es..."

"Well...I've run into a few...snags." She winced as his eyes darkened, feeling his hands tighten on her painfully.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Odin demanded, digging his fingers into her tender skin, just this short of drawing her blood.

"They...they still live..."

"What?!" Odin flung her away from his side, the Goddess landing on her rump, sprawled out on the floor. She glared, not liking his rough treatment of her. Slowly Hel rose, adjusting her clothing so that her dress hung straight on her body. "How could you fail me?!"

"I haven't failed...not yet..." Hel frowned, crossing her arms over her large chest. "The mortal Lezard is just proving to be more...ingenious than previously expected. He has the devil's own luck when it comes to surviving. Lenneth too is proving remarkably adaptable to her mortality..."

"But they are still only human." Odin retorted. "How hard can it be to kill a few of them?!" He paced back and forth in front of her. "Perhaps I was wrong to ally myself with you. What kind of a God can't rid themselves of a few mortals?!" He made a disgusted sound, glaring with angry eyes at Hel.

She inhaled deeply, growing angry with his words. "If it is so easy, why don't you go do it?!"

"You know why I can't..."

"Yes...too afraid to get your own hands dirty." She scoffed at this, her own eyes mirroring his disgust. "You're not the God you used to be, if you're frightened of a pair of mortals!"

"Frightened, who said I was frightened?! I'm just a very busy man." replied Odin, stopping before her.

"Hmph..." She rolled her eyes. "What have you been doing that is so...time consuming?"

"Starting a war for one thing." He told her.

"Need I remind you, it was I who set up Brahms? I who have been putting all the pieces in place while you hide in the shadows?" She gave him an evaluating look. "Perhaps I don't need a partner after all."

"Without me, you will never be able to permanently ascend to Asgard." He reminded her. "It is I who allow the Valkyrie Hrist to be distracted with her revenge against Brahms. With her attention directed elsewhere, Valhalla grows weakened without new warriors being recruited...and the ones we have are being diverted towards battle with Brahms. Your troops will find Asgard's easy to storm with it's resources depleted."

"I think we should get rid of Hrist." Hel said. It was not a suggestion, but a demand. "It will be better for the new order if the Valkyries cease to exist."

"I might have agreed to that if it was Silmeria or Lenneth." Odin replied. "But Hrist has always been loyal...a well trained dog that is easily swayed towards my orders. It won't be long before she accepts the new way of things, without complaint."

"Hmph!" said Hel and Hrist in unison. The black clad Valkyrie was gritting her teeth, eyes looking murderous as she listened in. Freya and Lucian both had hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her back, keep her from rushing into the room.

"Steady now old friend...we are no match for Odin's power..." Freya told her.

"I...thank you for the reminder." Hrist said tersely, looking as though she was willing to risk it. "But my blade thirsts for both their blood." Lucian wisely kept quiet, although his heart was practically screaming out, "I told you so!"

"There is much to take in..." Freya said, looking shell shocked. "Never would I have thought Lord Odin would turn traitor to Asgard."

"I guess death changes a man." Lucian murmured, looking at Freya. His heart went out to the Goddess, feeling her pain as though it was his own. She looked much like he had felt in the days after Lenneth's disappearance, and he was a bit surprise Freya hadn't yet given in to the tears in her eyes.

"Did it change you, Lucian?" whispered Freya, then shook her head. "Forgive me...I have no right to ask."

"You can ask me anything you want Freya..." He replied, giving her a soft, comforting smile. Hrist rolled her eyes in disgust, body vibrating with impatience. "Still your tongue boy!" She hissed. "They speak some more..."

"I have my little Garm looking for them now." Hel was saying. "He'll sniff them out, no matter where they run to in the city."

"Hmph...that will take time..." Odin stroked his chin. "I have a faster way."

"Uh oh..." Freya murmured, backing away from the door.

"What?!" asked Lucian.

"The water mirror you fool!" Hrist hissed. "He means to use it to locate Lenneth!"

"Good thing it's broken then..." Lucian said, and seconds later realization dawned in his eyes. "They'll find us!" He glanced around frantically, seeing there was no place to hide in the room.

"Exactly." Hrist said grimly. "We will have to fight our way out."

"No!" Freya said. "I forbid it!"

"What?! Why?" asked Lucian. "Don't tell me you still have feelings towards the man?!" Baleful green eyes bore into him. "No, that's not it...I would not have us die, and leave the world in the hands of those two. There are other ways to escape this room."

"How?" It was Hrist's turn to ask questions. "The water mirror is damaged, and teleporting is forbidden into or out of this room."

"It still shows a location...it's risky, but we can use it..." Freya said, turning away from the door. "There's no time to argue, come with me!" She floated towards the mirror, and Lucian spared a backwards glance at Hrist, before following the blonde Goddess. Hrist sighed, staring at them, blade still in hand. With a muffled curse she put away the sword, and ran after the pair.

"I want it stated I think this is pure folly." Hrist said. "You cannot know where we will end up if we use the mirror."

"I have faith, don't you?" Freya asked. "The mirror won't let us down...we will be safe..."

"Safer than here at any rate..." muttered Lucian. "Listen to her Hrist...you can live to fight another day...with your sister returned to you..." At least...he hoped they would be able to get to Lenneth first.

"If we restore Lenneth to power, she will be a match for Odin." added Freya.

"..." Hrist was silent, mulling their words over.

"Now choose..." Freya held out her hands, Lucian taking the right. "Will you stand and fight now...or will you flee with us, live to confront him under much more favorable circumstances?" Hrist stared at the floating Goddess, and with a frown, reached out to reluctantly take hold of her left hand.

"All right, damn you, we'll do it your way...for now!"

"That's all I can ask of you." Freya gave her a big smile, and lifted the two into the air. She turned towards the mirror, and with a burst of speed, she flew towards the half that showed the empty laboratory, her heart praying this would work. They bounced against the surface, for an instant there was resistance, and then a sucking sound, the mirror turning liquidly under their bodies. The water loomed out, thick and crystal blue, washing over them from head to toe, pulling them inside, just as Hel and Odin entered the vault.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion blew them off their feet, Lezard and Lenneth went flying through the air, having just escaped the house in the nick of time. Roughly they landed on the ground, some bushes breaking their fall, leaving scratches on their skin. Lezard let out a groan, sitting up, looking at the cottage in disbelief. "My home!"

"Oh Lezard...I'm sorry..." Lenneth said in sympathy, reaching up to pull a leaf out of his hair. He nodded absentmindedly at her, still staring at the fire that churned on the surface of the house.

"There's no time to waste feeling sorry for ourselves." He announced, trying to stand up. Lenneth too stood, glancing around for her sword. She spotted it lying a few feet away, and went towards it, claiming it for her own. "Hel will be on the move soon...so should we." He punched a fist into a nearby tree, and let out a loud cry. "Damn it!" Lenneth jumped at the anger in his voice, and he turned towards her, his eyes looking hopeless. "I don't know where to go...what to do next...she's taken everything from me...everything but you..." He slumped against the tree, looking old beyond his age, as he leaned weakly against the bark.

"Lezard...we have to go...it doesn't matter where, just so long as we keep moving." Lenneth took a step towards him, her hand reaching out to touch his face. He sighed at her touch, leaning in to her caress. The woman carefully wiped away the blood by his mouth, worried about the state of his internal organs.

"I'm so tired Lenneth..." Lezard replied, closing his eyes. "Can't I just rest for another minute..."

"I'm sorry, but no..." He didn't move, and she sighed. "Forgive me..." She whispered, before hauling off and slapping him in the face. That woke him up, his eyes wide and shocked as he looked at her. "You hit me!" He gasped out.

"And I'll do it again if you don't start walking!" She threatened, trying to look stern. Lezard had a hand on his cheek, rubbing it as he looked at her. Bemused he shook his head, and pushed away from the tree. "That's better." Lenneth nodded, taking hold of his arm. She once again used herself as support for Lezard, sliding one arm around his waist, as he gripped her shoulders.

They walked out into the crowd of gathering people, not many paying attention to the pair, their eyes locked in the horror of the ruined house behind them. Lezard's head dropped, his hair hiding his eyes, and Lenneth prayed no one looked closed enough to recognize him. She knew he was in no shape to defend himself should the local authorities try to arrest him.

That didn't even cause her to pause, she didn't even wonder why she was helping a known murderer. She just knew she had to, it was the right thing to do. He had protected her, and now it was her turn to do the same. She half led, half dragged Lezard through the crowds, until they got to the area where available coaches gathered. She left Lezard sitting on a bench, and approached one of the carriage maintainers.

"I'd like to hire a coach..." Lenneth said. 'Money is no object."

The man laughed. "That is the case for most people that live in Flenceburg! Heh...where to?!" That caused her to hesitate, not knowing the realm of Midgard as well as she would like. "Out of the city..." She answered at last. "You will be paid triple upon our reaching our destination."

"Half now, and the rest later?" asked the curious coachman.

"Yes." agreed Lenneth, giving a firm nod of her head. "My companion and I would like to leave immediately."

"Then meet me over there..." He gestured to where a dapple gray stallion stood reigned up to a dark brown carriage. "And make sure you have the money with you."

"I will." She turned, hair swishing behind her as she returned to Lezard's side. "Come on Lezard...Up you go..." He seemed to be doing better, being able to walk on his own. "Where are we going?" He asked, handing over the asked amount of money to her.

"Uh...it will be difficult to explain..." She said, watching him climb into the carriage ahead of her. "But the ride will be long enough to grant us ample time to spin the tale." Lenneth sighed, hesitation written upon her face. "Lezard...it's time to tell you about Idun's Apples..."_ And Goddess preserve me, I pray I am not about to make the biggest mistake of my life!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh...the quest is almost revealed...and now you know why I kept hinting about apples in this fic! There's a reason to my madness!

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	20. Chapter 20

It was a nice carriage, much finer than the one they had rode to town in, built of dark brown wood, with gold inlay framing the windows and the line of the ceiling. Inside the seats were thick plush cushions of deep purple, Lezard sinking gratefully against the soft material. Lenneth sat next to him, nervously peering out the window, looking for signs of Hel and her minions. Crowds of people rushed past the coach, heading away from the suburbs, desperate to escape the thick choking smoke that filled the air. That smoke made her nervous, although she knew it came from the damaged cottage, Lenneth kept expecting monsters to emerge from it at any moment. "Can't this coach go any faster?!" She demanded, shutting the window close.

"The streets are packed..." Lezard replied, his eyes closed as he lay next to her. "Once he gets off the main roads, we should be able to move..."

Lenneth frowned. "That's not good enough..."

"I've never known you to be the impatience sort." He commented, opening an eye at her.

"I just want to get out of here...we're too close to her...I can still feel her presence..." She crossed her arms over her chest, hands rubbing against her skin. "It's dark and oppressive, and makes me feel like I can't breathe."

"Is she close by?" Lezard asked with some alarm, struggling to sit up. He winced, a cough emerged from his mouth bringing more blood on his lips. Lenneth's expression twisted into concern, the girl shifting closer to him on the seat. She reached out, cupping his face in her hands, looking into his eyes grown dull with pain. "Lezard...what's wrong with you? Why are you...choking on your own blood?!"

His eyelids lowered, but not before she caught a sight of guilt in them. "Lezard!" She bowed her head, resting her forehead against his. "Please...don't keep secrets from me...not now..."

He opened his eyes, surprised to see her so close, but could barely muster a smile. Once he would have tried to kiss her, now he only sighed. "I would lie and say it's nothing, but clearly you can see the truth..." He lifted up a weak hand, touching the back of her hair, a stroking motion that was more for his benefit than hers. "Perhaps...perhaps it was wrong of me to try and keep it from you."

"Please...tell me..." urged Lenneth. She wouldn't admonish him, not now when he was so weak and vulnerable.

Lezard let out a shuddery breath. "It's this wound Hel inflicted on me..." Lenneth's fingers flew to his lips, causing him to fall silent. "Don't say her name." Lenneth said, in response to his questioning look. "Just don't...it's safer this way..."

"Ah...of course...I should have realized it sooner..." Her fingers were still touching his mouth, trying to wipe away the blood, though all she succeeded in doing was staining her fingers red. "When she hit me with her attack...she did something to me...weakened my body somehow...I feel my magic fading...almost as though the spells are killing me bit by bit with each one I use..."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, two blue pools that reflected his pitiable appearance back to him. "You knew this, and yet you still risked using your magic?! Lezard! How could you!?" She looked like she wanted to slap him again, inwardly cursing his foolishness.

"I didn't know it at first...it was a theory I developed when even a simple spell like prismatic missile, left me winded." He hastened to explain.

"You used a lot of magic back at the cottage..." realized Lenneth. "Is..."

"I'm not going to die Lenneth." interrupted Lezard. "I just need to rest a while...heal my wounds..."

"Is there anything I can do to help..." she asked earnestly.

"Hmm, yes..." He looked around. "I believe that many of these coaches carry a first aid kit on board...find it for me?"

"Of course." nodded Lenneth. She stood up, peering under their seat, finding nothing. Lezard watched as she walked across the floor, to the adjoining seat, and felt under their cushions. Her hand brushed against a large rectangular box, and she grasped it, pulling out from under the chair. It was white, and had a large red cross on the center of it's top. "Here it is..." She turned, seeing Lezard had sprawled out across the seat.

"See if there's any medicine in there...a prime elixir should do just nicely..." suggested Lezard.

Lenneth nodded, pushing asides bandages and bottles, searching till she found the one correctly labeled as such. She approached him with the yellow bottle, twisting off it's cap. Lezard raised his head, and she bent over him, an angel of mercy holding the bottle to his lips. He greedily gulped down the elixir, feeling the refreshing liquid travel down his throat, and into his body. Laughter bubbled up within him, the man imagining he could feel the medicine already working on his organs, healing them of the damage his own spells had done.

Lenneth shook her head, not understanding the smile that crossed his face. She closed the bottle, pocketing it for future emergencies. She went to sit next to him, lifting up his head so that she could place it on her lap. He sighed, enjoying the coveted spot on her legs, eyes flying open in surprise as her fingers went to his hair, nervously playing with the chocolate brown strands.

They sat that way for some time, merely sitting in silence, listening to the sound of the horse's hoofs on the cobbles. She was petting him, much like you would an animal, smoothing her palm over his head over and over, the touch lulling Lezard into a drowsy state. Lezard was almost asleep when the carriage driver's voice came out over the speaking tube inside the coach. "We're almost out of the city miss. Where to?"

Lenneth looked around in confusion, not understanding where the voice was coming from. Lezard chuckled, pointing at the ceiling, where the tube was attached. She spoke up hesitantly, "Please take the roads to the north."

"North? But there's hardly anything in that direction!" came the protest.

"Trust me, just keep heading north...we'll get there eventually..." Lenneth responded.

"Okay..." the voice was doubtful. "You are the customer...and the customer is always right..." He didn't sound like he believed in that saying one iota.

"We're heading north?" Lezard asked with an arch of his eyebrows.

"Yes...what...what I seek is out there..." She replied, her hands still playing with his hair.

"And what is that?" He asked curious. He saw her glance nervously at the speaking tube, and shook his head. "I doubt he cares to eavesdrop on us."

"How can you be sure?" She was still eyeing the tube, doubt evident on her face.

"I can cast a silence spell if you're so worried." Her hands abruptly tightened in his hair, and the wizard winced. "No! No magic! You can't Lezard!"

"It was only a suggestion...one to put your mind at ease." Lezard said, reaching back to touch her arm. Her fingers relaxed, but stayed still in his hair.

"Thank you but..." Lenneth chewed on her lower lip nervously, uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm not even sure I should be telling you this, let alone risking another human hearing about it."

He reached up to touch her face, hands caressing her skin. "Trust in me Lenneth...tell me what's on your mind." She sighed, leaning into the touch, eyes closing as she considered her words. His fingers danced across her skin, touching her lips, stroking her cheek, a light pressure that left tingles in his wake.

"Trust...you make it sound so simple...so easy to do..." She reached up to touch the hand on her, opening troubled eyes to peer down at the man on her lap. "But how can I...?"

"How can you not?" He whispered, pulling his hand away from her. He went to sit up, half twisting on the seat to face her. "After all this time?"

"Trust has always been an issue for me..." She admitted. "I've been betrayed before in the past...by people I thought were my friends..." He was touching her again, fingers holding onto her chin, raising her face to meet his. He didn't want her to hide her eyes from him, wanted her to open up to him in so many ways. Lezard wanted to tell her he would never betray her, never hurt her the way those others had, but he knew life was inconsistent, what was true today, might change tomorrow. So he merely looked at her, waiting for her to muster up the courage to tell him.

"It's about the apples..." She spoke, watching his face carefully. "Idunn's apples..."

"The curative?"

"No...the other apples." She jerked her face out of his grip, falling against the door with a sigh. "I used to believe Odin would strike down any who would dare mention Idunn to a mortal...it's hard to believe there's not the crack of lightning in the sky right now..." Lenneth knew she was close to babbling, knew she was still close enough that she could turn him away before he learned of the truth. Perhaps his silence is what encouraged her to keep speaking, to impart the knowledge on him. "There is a woman..." She began, letting out a laugh. "A Goddess...banished from Valhalla by Odin. I think you can guess her name."

"Idunn."

"Yes." Lenneth nodded gravely. "An earth Goddess of the third level, with a natural propensity for growing things. And among her garden, is a great treasure...a tree that grows golden apples."

Lezard frowned, "I do not wish to interrupt but...I have no need for money...I am well off that we don't need to go treasure hunting."

"The gold is not the apples true value...indeed you would be a fool to part with them." Lenneth licked her lips, heart pounding in her ears. This was the big step, if she told him any more, it was the point of no return. "The apples..grant divinity with a single bite." There, she had said it, and she watched as understanding dawned in Lezard's eyes.

"A human could become a God with these apples?" He slid his glasses back up his nose, breathing increasing as he processed her words.

"Yes."

"Heh..." He ran a hand through his hair, splaying his bangs messily across his eyes. He began to laugh, a smirk on his lips. "And we're going there right now?" He laughed some more, wild with excitement. He ignored the serious look on her face, giddy with the thought of becoming a God.

"Yes..." She looked away from him, knowing she could not allow him to partake of the apple's bounty. "Oh Lenneth, this is marvelous news!" She was startled when he grabbed her, hugging her tightly against his body. "You don't know how much this means to me that you trusted me enough to tell me about the apples." His hands were straying, one moving up to cup the back of her neck, to push her into a kiss she was not prepared for, and did not want. So excited was he, he did not notice her stiffening, did not heed her disinterest, kissing her hard and possessively.

They pulled apart when the carriage hit a bump in the road, Lenneth's hand flying up to her mouth, fingers touching her lips. Lezard was moving in for another kiss, and she placed a hand on his chest. "Do you feel something?"

He chuckled, prepared to give her a list of the feelings she aroused in him, when he too became aware of it. "We're...we're going faster..." What had been a smooth ride was now bumpy, hitting rocks and pebbles, dipping down low in the ground, but still moving at a fast paced clip. Lenneth turned to the window, snapping it open. The country side scenery sped past them, going by as fast as carriage laden horse could move. She glanced downwards and saw the wheels spinning like mad, turning on their axle so fast that she imagined she could see sparks appearing. "What's going on?!" demanded Lenneth, shouting up to the driver.

His voice came out harried, and he spoke in between yahs, whipping the horse faster and faster. "It's some kind of monster miss! I ain't never seen a beast like this before!" Panic was in the man's voice, a hint of desperation as he spoke, wishing he had never taken this job.

Lenneth looked back, but saw nothing. "It's on this side!" She heard Lezard shout, his window open too. She stepped away from her door, doing her best to not tip over as she half crawled across the seat towards Lezard's side, pressing herself against the wizard's back. She peered over his shoulder out the window, and saw it, a hell beast easily keeping up with the carriage, it's paws pounding against the ground, leaving burnt foot prints in it's wake.

It noticed Lenneth, and gave a vicious growl, haunches tensing as it leaped towards the window, snapping at the pair's face. "Quick, close it!" She shrieked, falling backwards onto the seat.

"Wait, I can take care of it!" Lezard said confident, still by the window, but being careful to not lean his head too far out. "What kind of spell works best against this kind of creature...?"

"It's from Nifleheim...so ice or holy would be best...but Lezard, you can't!" She grabbed at his shoulder, trying to force him away from the window. He jerked away from her, shooting an annoyed look over his shoulder at the Valkyrie.

"Lay back down!" Lenneth snapped. "You're in no condition to do anything!" She scowled, hands on her hips, staring at Lezard.

"I'll be fine!"

"I don't want you to take that risk!" She shouted.

"I have to!" Lezard insisted. "I'm our only hope!" She started to open her mouth to protest, when he placed a hand to her forehead. "Sleep!" He commanded. Caught unprepared, the Valkyrie had zero resistance to the spell. He caught her as she started to fall, laying her gently down on the cushioned seat. Lezard knew he would catch an earful when she woke up, but he didn't care. He had to do this.

He dared risk poking his head out the window, and screamed, "Icicle Edge!" Three spears of ice appeared, sharp points aimed at the beast. It let out a yip, easily dodging the attack. It's malevolent yellow eyes glared into Lezard's, showing pure hatred towards the wizard. It's mouth opened, flashing it's many rows of teeth, even as it burped, a small fireball parting from it's mouth. "Yowch!" Lezard watched as it inhaled, a searing flame issuing from the back of it's throat.

The horse reared up in fright of the fire, nearly tipping over the carriage as it raised up on it's two hind legs. "I cannot control him much longer!" The carriage driver screamed, hands struggling with the reins. "We'll be at the mercy of the beast when that happens!"

"Not if I can stop it..." muttered Lezard. "So...normal magic won't work against you? Let's see how you like one of the great spells!" He was grinding his teeth, rolling up his sleeves, in preparation for the spell. His aura flared up as he concentrated, and he shouted out the words. "Ye of detestable name and virtue! False apostle!" A shaking hand pointing out the window, just barely managing to avoid being bitten off by those deadly teeth. "Thou art bayed back to the abyss!" Sweat was poring down Lezard's face, images wavering dizzily before him. "Seraphic Law!"

The sky seemed to darkened, and bolts of light shot down, hitting the ground in several places. Lezard weakly watched as the infernal beast began trying to dodge, easily sidestepping the first three beams. But then a burning hot beam of white struck him in the middle, and with a pained yelp, the hell dog flipped over, rear over head, tumbling along the ground right into the path of another beam. It's body bounced up into the air, before coming down, only to be knocked up again and again as bolt after bolt pummeled mercilessly into it's body.

Lezard gripped the sill of the window tightly, watching his spell wreck devastation on the beast's body. At last the beams stopped raining down, and with a hushed breath, Lezard peered at the fallen foe. The carriage continued to move, the hell dog becoming an unmoving speck in the distance. "No match for me." Lezard coughed, but was pleased to see no blood brought up from the action.

He staggered away from the window, dropping down to his knees. He looked at the slumbering Lenneth, reaching out with a hand to caress her face. "Normalize!" He ordered, lifting the spell of sleep from the girl. He watched as her eyelids fluttered open, a hand coming to her face. "Wha...what happened?" She asked drowsily. She looked at Lezard, seeing his pale face, and let out a groan.

"Damn it Lezard..." She began, and he placed his hand over her mouth. "Hush now Lenneth, we're safe...the creature has been dispatched, and I am no worse for wear."

"That was stupid of you and you know it!" Lenneth retorted, going to sit up. She chased away his hands, not wishing him to assist her in the movement. "How can you be so cavalier with your own life?! Have you become suicidal?!"

"Suicide is the farthest thing from my thoughts." He told her, a small smile on his face. "Indeed I have much to live for. I won't die before my time." He wouldn't die ever if he could get his hands on one of those apples she told him about.

"I wish you wouldn't take such stupid risks." She told him softly.

"Your concern is touching Lenneth." Lezard replied. "It does my heart good to be reminded that you care for me." He was pleased to see her flush, the girl shyly ducking down her eyes from his, unable to deny it.

"The carriage is slowing down..." Lenneth said, trying to change the conversation. He smiled, knowing what she was up to, but conceded to her wishes. "Yes it is...I think our driver has finally gotten the horse back under control..." He sighed. "A pity really, I would have the horse go as fast as can be, so we could reach our destination all the sooner."

"I won't work the poor beast into an early grave!" admonished Lenneth with a shake of her head. "We will get there when we get there. Besides..." She let out a heavy sounding sigh. "We have another problem."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite sure how we will reach our final destination. You see..the Forest of Spirits is not connected to any of the continents."

"The Forest of Spirits...?" He chuckled, giving a wry shake of his head. "Of course, I should have guessed! Where else would a banished Goddess choose to dwell, than as close as possible to Yggdrasil." He gave in to his laughter, causing Lenneth to ask what was so funny. "Fear not Lenneth...I am an old hand at sneaking into that ancient forest..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a scream, Lucian found himself spit out onto the floor, his body bouncing slightly. He skidded to a halt against a heavy wooden table, the man letting out a groan at the pain he felt in his back. "Well, that was fun..." He muttered to himself sarcastically. Slowly he sat up, looking around the room. It looked very much like the vision he had seen in the Water Mirror of Lezard's laboratory. Shapely legs appeared before his face, knee length boots of green on them.

"You let go of my hand too soon." He glanced up, seeing Freya with her hands on her hips, a perturbed expression on her face. "You're lucky we didn't get separated. Who knows where the mirror would have dumped you."

"I can't believe that worked." Hrist said, hands on her stomach, as she felt to make sure she was all there. "I was sure we'd end up scattered into a million particles...or worse..."

"There's something worse than being rendered into tiny pieces?" Lucian said, a bit of hysteria in his voice at the thought. Hrist looked at him as though he was stupid, and chose not to respond. "Well..." She said, turning her attention to Freya. "Now what?!"

Freya looked around the room, seeing the large containers of green fluid that housed various homunculus. Hrist noticed them too, and drew her sword. With a savage cry, she strode forward, slashing at the containers, one by one, causing them to break open. The Fertility Goddess took to the air, avoiding the sticky liquid that gushed out onto the floor. Lucian let out a cry of disgust as his pants got soaked, the einherjar quickly leaping to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" demanded Lucian, as Hrist began attacking the bodies, hacking off limbs.

"Destroying these filthy abominations!" She announced. "I won't have him building an army of these things or using them to entrap more of my fellow Aesir!"

"They're not alive Lucian...they have no soul..." Freya explained, trying to calm the youth down. "They're empty vessels..." It did little to ease his mind, the einherjar seeing it as a desecration of the dead. He turned away, not wishing to witness the savagery in which Hrist took to her self appointed task.

Instead he walked around the lab, touching the stone slabs, feeling the hardness underneath his skin. "This is where Lenneth woke up." He said, noting the many blood stains on the surface. He looked around in disdain, seeing the freakish creatures that lay on other slabs, their insides spilled open for all to see.

"Where are you going?" asked Freya, watching as he strode toward the door.

"To explore...maybe they're still here." Lucian replied.

"Ha! You heard Hel...they're on the move...Even she doesn't know where they are." Hrist answered, looking up from the bodies.

"But maybe there's some sort of clue..." Lucian said, hand hovering over the door handle. He was surprised when the door opened of it's own accord, a large green creature, that was vaguely man shaped appearing in the doorway. Dull eyes looked into the room, seeing the einherjar and the two Goddess. "Master not here?"

With a growl, Lucian overcame his shock, grabbing at the ogre's arms. He pulled, struggling with the homunculus' vast size, but managed to fling him into the room. He crashed into a table, the wood cleaving in two beneath his back. With a growl, the creature started to get up, and found the point of Hrist's blade at his throat. "You! Tell us where your master is?!"

He cocked his head to the size, inadvertently drawing his own blood as he considered the Valkyrie's words. "Master take girl...Master leave..."

"We know that! But where?!" demanded Hrist, pressing her blade in deeper against his adam's apple. The homunclous just looked at her, frowning. "You girl too..." He said, recognizing the resemblance the Valkyrie shared with Lenneth. "Hair different though."

"This is getting us nowhere..." growled Hrist, arm tensing up.

"Don't kill him!" Freya said, grabbing at her arm. Hrist spared a glance over her shoulder at Freya, looking like she thought the Goddess had gone nuts. "He is an it, not deserving to draw breath any longer!"

"I just think you're being too hasty." Freya explained. "Let's tie him up for now...maybe his memory will come back when he gets hungry enough." Lucian was hardly surprised to find rope in the wizard's laboratory, the man approaching the homunculus. Hrist kept the creature still with her blade, and Lucian went to tie his hands behind his back, making the knots extra tight.

"This is a waste of time..." Hrist said, reluctant to put away her blade. "They're not here, and we have no way of knowing where they could be."

"True...but what can we do with the water mirror broken..." Lucian sighed, hating to agree with the dark Valkryie.

"You should go back to Valhalla." Freya said, causing both to look at her with some surprise. "No sense letting Odin think you're a traitor."

"What about you?" asked Hrist.

"I'm not going back...I can't...Besides..." She tried to give a non caring shrug of her shoulders, but her green eyes were filled with pain. "The ripples in the water mirror will alert him to the fact someone used it..."

"He wouldn't suspect you Freya..." Hrist said.

"Wouldn't he? No...I am not that great of an actress...I can't return...I can't go back to pretending to know nothing, to not know what he is doing with Hel." She gave a fierce shake of her head. "No...I will stay behind...give him another target to distract him from Lenneth..."

"I'm staying with you." announced Lucian.

"It'll be dangerous." Freya replied.

"Can't be anymore dangerous than staying in Valhalla while that madman is in charge." Lucian retorted, flashing her a wide grin.

Freya shook her head, blonde hair falling forward. His smile was infectious, and she couldn't help but grin back. "Thank you Lucian, it's good to not have to do this alone."

"What about me?" demanded Hrist. "I certainly don't want to go back to being his loyal dog, even in pretense."

"You'll have to...for now." Freya told her. "Let me explain." She held up a hand, Hrist falling silent. "They want to attack Asgard...they think to weaken our troops by fighting Brahms first...you must do everything you can to see that that does not happen...that our troops are ready for war...but against Nifelheim. Train them Hrist, make them faster, more brilliant with the blade than ever before..."

Hrist let out a sigh. It seemed she would have to decide which sister to save. "Silmeria's rescue will have to wait..."

"I'm sorry..." Freya said, truly meaning it. "I hate to have to ask you this..."

"Um..." Lucian looked nervous as he approached the Valkyrie. "I know you don't like humans very much but...there are some up in Asgard who also suspect Odin. They would make fine allies for you...in case you need them..."

"And just who are these mortals?" Hrist asked, not really caring.

"A mage named Mystina, and two warriors...a Draconian named Aeila, and a beserker who answers to the name Arngrim." supplied Lucian. Hrist's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "Arngrim you say..." Something very much like a smile crossed her face, before it disappeared brief enough to make Lucian wonder if he had imagined it.

"They could be our liaisons." Freya decided. "If you need to get in contact with us, send one of them down."

"..." Hrist was silent, considering this. "Very well. I shall go forthwith. Good luck to you...both of you." She nodded gruffly at Lucian, and then with a shimmer and the sound of bells, was gone.

"You sure about this?" Lucian asked once they were alone. "It's not too late to go back as well."

"No Lucian...I've made my choice...much as Odin has made his." She turned from his eyes, not liking the pity she saw in them. "Come...let us see just where Lenneth has spent her last few weeks here on Midgard." She headed towards the door, still floating over the wet floor. Lucian followed, his boots squeaking wetly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When confronted with a broken treasure, a person can go through many reactions. Sadness, dismay, anger...rarely if ever would a person express satisfaction at seeing it rendered obsolete. But it was with grim satisfaction that Odin viewed the broken Water Mirror, stroking his chin as he eyed the frozen picture of Lezard and his lab. "Of course..." He mused out loud to his comely companion. "This does set us back some."

"But isn't a relief to see your fail-safe is in place and working?" Hel asked. "Whoever dared try to sneak a glimpse in the mirror has failed to learn the truth behind Lezard's surge in power."

"Yes, it was quite ingenious of me to think of this." Odin said proudly.

"Oh?" Hel said dismally, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Funny, I recall suggesting you tamper with the mirror."

"Nonsense, I'm sure I came up with the idea long before you did." He told her, not wanting to share credit with the Goddess.

"Yes my Lord." She said humoring him with a roll of her eyes. "But still..." She approached the mirror, caressing it's frozen surface with her hand. "I wonder who had the gall to sneak in here and do this?"

"Probably someone who those pesky einherjar shot their mouth off to." Odin frowned, looking at Lezard's back. "After all, they didn't try to look in on Brahms."

"Whoever they are, they'll need to be disposed of." Hel added. "We can't have them running around knowing the truth."

"Yes...too many loose ends make for a sloppy business..." Odin shook his head. "I can't have my mirror staying broken. It's far too inconvenient."

"You're worrying about a mirror at a time like this?!" demanded Hel in disbelief.

"It's not just any mirror...You would appreciate it more, if you had the access to it I had." He smiled fondly at the mirror. "If it was working, we'd already know just who used it last...as you can see by the ripples over here..." He touched the side that showed empty laboratory. "They escaped just minutes before we entered the room."

"Then that means...they might have heard us speaking!" Hel exclaimed, now more anxious than ever to kill whoever the intruders were.

"Yes."

"So fix it!" She ordered with an imperious wave at him. Odin sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at fixing things I break." He shook his head. "No...this will require the work of specialists...The elves are quite good at repairing artifacts. I will simply have Freya bring one here." He frowned.

"What's wrong now?" Hel asked, carefully watching his facial expressions.

"It's funny...I can't sense her anywhere on Asgard..."

"Is that odd?" Hel asked.

"Very." Odin replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian looked around the bedroom, taking in the opulence of it's decorations and furniture. Burgundy blankets decorated the walls, covering the windows and stone, trying to keep out the cold air that would have been blowing through out the round room. He felt along the wall, lifting up blankets as he found the source of the cold, a window with thick black bars.

"It would seem Lenneth had everything she could have ever wanted here..." Freya commented, from where she sat on the grand four poster bed.

"Yes...except her freedom..." Lucian said, letting the blanket fall back over the window. He wandered over to the vanity, touching the items that lay scattered on it's top. He picked up a brush, finding long strands of platinum hair trapped in the bristles. He sighed, it was one of the only signs that Lenneth had been here. A discarded dress lay over the back of one chair, and he picked it up, placing it to his nose. He inhaled, and faintly he could smell her, but the scent was different, another one over laid on top of hers, musky and masculine.

With an angry snort, Lucian tossed the dress onto the floor, stomping it flat with his feet. Freya watched from where she sat, her expression hidden by the gauzy curtains that hung down from it's top rails, making a protective covering around the bed.

Lucian panted slightly, having gotten worked up over smelling Lezard's scent mingled so freely with Lenneth's. He knew that to do that he had to have spent a lot of time around her, touching her...holding her...Lucian thought he saw red, and wished it was Lezard's body he stomped on.

"We're not going to find anything here." Freya said. "I can sense only monsters on the lower floors...the rooms on this one are empty, except for you and I...and that creature he created."

"Bastard." muttered Lucian, fists clenched. "I bet he thinks he's so smart taking her."

"He probably does." agreed Freya. "We will just have to be smarter."

"But how? What can we do? Where can we go next?" He asked, turning to look at her. She rose from the bed, stretching slightly. "I have a few ideas." She told him.

"Can you use your powers to track them?" asked Lucian eagerly.

She sighed, shaking her head no. "Unfortunately no. Even Odin, as powerful as he is, can't be all knowing without the Water Mirror functioning."

Lucian's face drooped down into sadness. "Then what...?"

"It's true that it's important we find Lenneth as soon as possible, but is it not also imperative we restore her to her Godhood?" asked Freya. Lucian nodded, and she smiled at him. "Well I think we should go and retrieve that which will make her a Goddess again."

"And that is?" Lucian asked.

Freya smiled mysteriously at him. "You will see." She held out her hand to him. "Come Lucian...are you ready to leave this place?" The einherjar gave one last look around the room, knowing there were no answers to be found here. "Yes...I'm ready." He said, stepping close to her.

"Then let us be off!" And once again the sound of Gods teleporting rang through out Lezard's tower, the air shimmering around the pair as they disappeared from sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Just a little note, the Gods can say other God's names without fear of calling their attention. It's only the mortals that have to worry about saying their names.

----Michelle

Aura, thanks for the sweet review. I had fun with the fight scene, I like writing them! Hey, I guess it's a good thing my rating went up since that was rather violent, especially the axe to the forehead. And yes, poor Lezard, currently homeless twice over! But I'll make it up to him somehow. ;-)

Lezard: "whispers in my ear" Sex with Lenneth! Please?!

Michelle: Uh..."makes a noncommittal noise."

As for the quick updates, well...can't promise anything. It depends on how inspired I feel, and if the dreaded writer's block rears it's ugly head again. Oddly enough I haven't been sleeping too well these past few days, and insomnia seems to help me write faster!

Lezard, glad you're enjoying the fic so much. I like action adventure too, I'm a big fan of sword fights and hand to hand combat. Of course magic is fun too. And the spells in the VP game are great fun to work in. Speaking of the game, I turned mine on, to get the lines for Lezard's introduction scenes. Just a simple pause to write down what lines I wanted to use. ;-) Hmm...they remind you of Rufus and Alicia..how?

Annonymouse, thank you for the review! Always nice to see a new person poke their head into the review section. :-)


	21. Chapter 21

The sun was low in the sky, bringing on the dark orange and reds of sunset, even as the moon showed it's impatient face, half a crescent of white light, as it waited to usher in the twilight of night. The air had grown colder with the dimming of the sun, a chill wind blowing back Lenneth's hair, as she stepped down from the carriage. She heard the driver whispering to the horse, the stallion letting out a snort of air in response. He was running his hands over the horse's back, encouraging the beast to take a break. When the horse's head lowered, it's lips searching out the grass at it's feet, only then did the man turn towards Lenneth.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, clasping his hands before him. It was a nervous gesture, his fingers playing along the skin of his palms, twiddling against each other.

"Yes...this is where we get off." Lezard answered for her, emerging from the carriage.

"But...there's nothing here..." The man looked around, gesturing emptily at the open field. There was nothing to be seen for miles all around, no sign of civilization, just dirt and grass, the occasional tree sprouting up amidst the flowers. There wasn't even a road for the carriage to travel on, to go any further would mean it's wheels would get damaged on the unevenness of the ground, possibly get bogged down in the muck. To put it bluntly, it was the middle of nowhere, and he couldn't see why they wanted to come out here.

"I can see that." Lezard said, sparing a cursory glance around the area.

"And you just want me to leave you here?" The man demanded wretchedly. "I can't in good conscience do that!"

"Is it more money you're after?" asked Lezard, appearing bored by the man's concern. The driver shook his head, the thought never having even crossed his mind. It was the principle of the thing that worried him. "Miss..." He said, hoping to appeal to Lenneth. "Please get back in the carriage. I'll take you as far as the nearest town."

Lenneth shook her head, causing the driver to let out a sigh of exasperation. "I think you're both fools!" He announced in disgust. "Off to get yourselves killed on some damned quest!"

"That's our business." Lezard said, reaching into his pocket to hand over the rest of the fare. The man spat on the ground, lips curling in disgust. He did however, eagerly snatch the coins from the wizard's hands, reckoning a dead man wouldn't have need of money in the afterlife. "Tch!" He spared one last look at Lenneth, seeing her watching the exchange, but not commenting. With a rueful shake of his head, he reached out with an arm, pulling himself up onto the side of the coach. Clambering up higher, he disappeared from sight as he shifted onto the roof. He was done trying to persuade them to listen to reason.

And yet...as he untied the reins to the horse, he suffered a moment of doubt. His head reappeared, the man leaning over the side of the roof. "At least take the first aid kit with you." He begged.

"Thank you." Lenneth said, and turned towards the inside of the carriage. She climbed inside, while Lezard kept a watchful eye outside. "Are you sure you want that girl's death on your conscience?" The driver murmured down to Lezard.

Lezard whipped his head around to look at the man, eyes narrowing in a glare. The driver shuddered at the anger in those amethyst orbs, the ice in Lezard's voice making him wish he had never spoken up in the first place. "Do not speak on that which you do not know of, you ignorant fool! It is for her continued well being that we have undertaken this journey."

"Right..." Doubt was still evident in his voice, but the man knew not to press his luck by asking anymore questions. Out came Lenneth, oblivious to the exchange, kit held in her arms. Lezard's expression quickly changed, back to placid warmth at her reappearance. "I wish you a safe journey home." She said, bestowing a soft smile to the driver.

"Thanks miss. The same to you." He nodded one last time, and with a tug on the reins, alerting the horse to the fact his break was over. As the carriage began to move, the couple stepped away, giving it a wide berth. It made a U-turn, wheeling around to face the direction they had traveled from. The driver kept his pace slow, hoping that a voice would call out, beg him to stop. But they just watched in silence, standing there staring until they became tiny specks in the distance. When at last they were gone from sight, he let out a curse, cracking the reins. The horse began running, and if luck was on their side, they would reach the next town before nightfall.

"It was nice that he was so concerned." commented Lenneth. Lezard let out a derisive snort of laughter. "Really? I found him to be quite irksome in his persistence." He adjusted his glasses. "It's no wonder I prefer to teleport everywhere."

"You shouldn't rely on magic so much...Especially now."

Lezard sighed. "But need necessitates I use it again my sweet. It's the only...expedient way to reach the island."

"I know...But I don't have to like it!" Lenneth exclaimed, a pout on her lips. "What are you going to do? The land has a barrier on it to prevent mortals from teleporting to it."

"Yes...I know..." He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to travel in style."

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes curious.

"Watch and see!" Lezard told her, moving away from her side. She couldn't keep the frown off her lips, immensely disliking the fact that he was going to use magic once again. Turning so that she could view his profile, he thrust out his hand. The effects were immediate, the wind picking up, whipping hair and clothing in a frenzy of speed, though the land around them remained untouched. His eyes closed, the man swaying in place as he thought about the words he needed to speak.

"Harken ye to me, as I invoke the rites of Alfheim!" His eyes flew open, purple eyes glittering like stars. He gestured with his hand, energy pulsating all the way down to his wrist, the power translucence in the dimming sky. "Let the winds still and the clouds part..." His cape settled down around him as the wind stopped. "I will grant sustenance to you, and in turn ye shall do my bidding!" The power in his hand flared up, forming a sharp blade of crystal. He raised the knife over the palm of his left hand, slicing into the skin.

Gasping, Lenneth took a step forward, and Lezard rapidly shook his head no, wincing as blood poured out of the cut. The red drops hit the ground, taking on a life of it's own. Moving like a snake it stretched out, growing longer as more blood was added to it's form. It drew around the wizard, enclosing him in a tight knit circle of power. "Let my name be engraved on thy soul...ye shall know me as master! Lezard Valeth!"

A whoosh of air sounded from over their heads, the sound of wings laboring to guide something heavy towards them. Lenneth gazed up into the sky, seeing a shape emerged through a bank of clouds, white dust clinging to it's body. The creature let out a screech, circling round them, yet not daring to come closer. "Come feast my pet!" coaxed Lezard.

With a roar of acknowledgment, the beast suddenly dived towards Lezard, moving lightning fast. It was a golden blur, leaving streaks of cloud in it's wake as it moved towards the wizard. Lezard lifted up his hand, reaching up to the sky, towards the creature. Closer it came, and now Lenneth was able to make out it's features. It was a gryphon, with a white eagle head that sported equine shaped ears, that twitched as it listened to Lezard speak. Feathers trailed down it's neck, shifting from white to a tawny golden color, as feathers became fur. It's body was that of some great feline, with razor sharp talons on the ends of it's paws, and gigantic wings protruding from it's rib cage.

Cautiously the gryphon sniffed at the wizard's hand, it's great big tongue darting out shyly to lick at the blood. Lezard wanted to hiss at the pain, feeling the barbed bristles of it's tongue stabbing into his skin, making the wound deeper. But he knew it would be folly to speak out of turn, to even let out a noise, and risk breaking the spell. Gathering his breath, he forced out the next lines, feeling invisible chains binding him to the creature. "With this feast of blood I bind you to me!" The blood surged upwards, a spray of red energy that evaporated before it could touch the pair.

With one final lick, the gryphon pulled away from the proffered hand, going to nuzzle Lezard's cheek with it's beak. It took care not to hurt the wizard, seeming to fawn over him like a puppy. Lezard let out a slow intake of breath, reaching up to stroke the feathers with his uninjured hand. "It is done." He said, looking at Lenneth.

"You tamed a gryphon?" She said, amazement in her voice. He laughed at that, pleased with her reaction. "You'll find there is little I can't do, my dear."

She gave a shake of her head, approaching him with the first aid kit. "Let me see your hand..." She ordered, reaching out to take hold of his injury. The yellow eyes of the gryphon watched her curiously, aggression held in check by Lezard's calm touch on it's feathery mane. Already she had the case open, removing a yard's length of bandage. "This will staunch the bleeding..." She explained, winding the material over and around Lezard's wound, making it tight as can be.

"Thank you Lenneth..." He told her, managing a smile. "You always take such good care of me."

"It's only cause you're so accident prone." She said, smiling back at him. "Do try to be more careful in the future..."

"My well being is second only in priority to your own health." Lezard informed her, watching as she tied off the bandage. "Now, shall we be off?"

"Yes..." She agreed, though she looked at the gryphon with some apprehension. Feeling her eyes on him, it snorted, giving a toss of it's head. "Settle down." ordered Lezard, and it's head lowered meekly. He turned to Lenneth, putting his hands on her waist. He easily lifted the girl up into the air, placing her on the back of the gryphon. He paused to pick up the kit, handing it to her. Lezard then swung up onto the back of the beast, legs straddling the creature's sides. "Hang on tightly." He advised, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lenneth looked around, reaching forward to grasp at the creature's neck. She felt Lezard shift behind her, squeezing the gryphon with his legs. With a piercing shriek, it spread it's wings. It gave a cautious flap, legs bunching up, before it took a running leap into the air. The jump took them about six feet off the ground, wings pumping furiously to keep them aloft. With another roar, it flapped harder, and they slowly rose into the air, higher and higher with each stroke of it's wings. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making sure to knock on the door, the vampire paused in the archway of the throne room. He took in the sight of Brahms seated on his throne, the dark haired vampire Lord looking less stoic than usual, as he fingered the pale blonde hair of the girl sitting at his feet. The Valkyrie stared straight ahead, blue eyes angry as she ignored his caress, fists clenched tightly in her lap.

Brahms looked up, seeming annoyed at the intrusion. His eyes bored into the magenta haired vampire, promising pain should he seek to bother him with trivial matters. "Ah Vestigan..." He said, giving name to the undead. "What news do you bring me?"

"Hel has been spotted on Midgard." replied Vestigan. "She appears to be looking for someone. It's someone...powerful..." continued the vampire. "Whoever it is, took out Garm."

"Hmm...interesting...but of no concern to me." Brahms gave an uncaring shurg of his shoulders. "What else can you tell me?"

"Our spies in Valhalla tell me Odin has returned."

Brahms head jerked up at that, interest shining in his eyes. "Really?" He said, a grumble of laughter emerging from his lips. "That must be causing all sorts of problems for the All Mother..."

The vampire shook his head. "No...she has been strangely quiet on the subject of Odin's return. In fact...some say she is missing."

"Missing?!" SIlmeria spoke up, at last giving a sign that she had been following this discussion. Vestigan spared a glance at her, looking with disdain at the girl. He didn't like the Valkyrie, didn't like her continued association with his master.

"She hasn't been seen for weeks now..." continued Vestigan. "And it's a highly pivotal time in Asgard. Training has picked up, they are preparing for war."

"Has their target been confirmed?" asked Brahms.

"Not yet...but again there are whispers that trickle back to our ears..." He said. "I would advise you to start augmenting our own troops."

"Yes...a wise idea..." nodded Brahms. "Send out the vampires...tell them to feast and make more of our brethren"

"At once sire." Vestigan bowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been flying for hours, the gryphon easily gliding through the air. It's feathered wings minimized wind resistance, so that they sped through the night sky at break necking speeds, seeing the land blur underneath them. Soon they reached the coast, water eventually opening up into sea, the scent of salt in the air. Dolphins played along in the water, flipping out in tumbles, keeping pace with them.

Responding to their cries, the gryphon flew lower, it's feet brushing across the top of the waves, sending salty sprays of water in it's wake. Lenneth let out a cry, feeling her legs grow wet, but she didn't mind, enjoying the enchanting sight of the dolphins at play. Lezard pressed in against her back, his body a reassuring warmth against her, hands snug and secure around her waist.

"At this speed, we should be there soon." He said, breath tickling against her ear. She turned to glance over her shoulder at him, cheek brushing against his lips. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine...never better..." Lezard replied. "I think the sea air is good for me!"

The gryphon let out a caw, the dolphins chittering in response. Slowly, one by one, they fell back, disappearing under the water. In the distance, obscured by mist, they could just barely make out the hint of a large land mass. With an unspoken command, Lezard urged the gryphon faster, the fog growing thick enough that it was almost touchable.

"I can barely see anything!" Lenneth exclaimed in alarm, risking letting go of the gryphon's mane to wave at the mist in front of her face. Her hand came away wet with moisture, her clothes beginning to stick to her wetly.

"Don't worry." Lezard said, trying to reassure her. "This is all part of the island's natural defenses. It's how it stays hidden to most mortals." Lenneth just let out a moan in response, feeling her stomach move in a queasy manner, as the gryphon dipped up and down, seemingly flying in a random pattern of nonsense. She lost track of time, unsure of how long they spent in the mist, her eyes blinking at the moonlight, when they suddenly emerged into clear sky.

The gryphon let out a happy cry, the island looming up near. Except for a small sandy beach, it was thick with trees, the surface of the land obscured by the thick canopy of the forest. "Where to now?" asked Lezard, the beast hovering uncertainly in the air.

"We should head to the center of the forest." Lenneth was saying, when suddenly an arrow shot out at them. The gryphon spotted the threat, rolling to the side, almost dumping it's riders into the water. Another arrow soon followed, the creature roaring in pained confusion when it's front paw was struck. "What is that?!" Lenneth exclaimed in fear, and she heard Lezard let out a growl that rivaled that of the creature. "Elves!"

More arrows shot out from the forest, heading straight for the trio. With a mighty flex of it's wings, the gryphon flew up higher, dodging them all. Wave after wave came out, arrow heads flying ten, twenty at a time. It rained down all around them, the arrows coming closer and closer, forcing the beast back. "At this rate we won't be able to get near the heart of the forest!" Lenneth let out a scream, an arrow just missing the creature's face.

"They're adjusting their aim...they don't want us to land..." Lezard said grimly. "Not alive at any rate!"

"We've come so far...why are they attacking us?!" demanded Lenneth.

"I could hazard a few guesses..." muttered Lezard, surprised at how organized the elves had become since his last raid on their village. He squeezed hard with his legs, nudging to the left. The gryphon responded, changing direction, trying to reach the beach. "Fire storm!" He shouted, raising one hand up to gesture at the hail of arrows. They caught on fire, disintegrating before they could reach the pair and their steed.

Seeing the desperation of their situation, Lenneth bit back her protests, realizing his magic might be the only way to survive this attack. "What's that?!" She cried out, hearing a low, drawn out note of a hunting horn.

"They're calling for reinforcements...we have to land, and we have to land now...Fire storm!" commanded Lezard, blowing away more arrows. Even as he used his magic to defend them, the attackers were learning, changing their tatics...arrows began flying from several different directions, forcing the wizard to choose where to direct his spells. The gryphon screeched out in pain, the metal heads burying themselves into it's right wing.

Lenneth let out another scream, and even Lezard came close to loosing his composure, as the beast zig zagged wildly in the air, tipping over to the side, it's good wing trying in vain to keep them in the air. Even as it's paws skirted the water, the relentless storm of arrows pursued them, Lezard screaming out, "Fire Lance!" He gestured, sending out the flaming spears past the arrows, alighting deep in the forest. A tree caught on fire, and faintly screams could be heard. "Fire..." He found himself unexpectedly dumped into the water, Lenneth slamming into him as she too fell from the gryphon's back. The wind was knocked out of him, the wizard opening his mouth, getting a throatful of water. He choked, bubbles emerging from his mouth, even as his eyes closed.

"With a cry, Lenneth broke through to the surface of the water, hair flipping backwards as she glanced around. "Lezard?!" Treading water, she spun around, trying to catch some sign of the necromancer. "Lezard?" She repeated fearfully, when no sign of him was apparent. She took a deep breath of air, and pushed herself under the surface of the water.

Hair floating around her, she turned her head this way and that, trying to keep her wild mane from slapping her across the eyes. She parted water before her, doing the breast stroke as she looked for Lezard. She had to come up for air two more times before she found him, the girl quickly swimming to his side. She touched his face, seeing how pale he was_. NO!_ She thought, sliding an arm across his chest. With her free arm, she began paddling the water, heading towards the moonlit top of the sea.

Breaking through the surface of the water, Lenneth pulled Lezard up as best she could, keeping his head just above the surface. Kicking out with her legs, she began towing him towards the beach, thankfully it was only a short distance away. _At least we didn't land on the side with the cliffs... _She thought, knowing there would be no way for her to get up on that slippery surface.

Reaching the shallows, she was relieved to put her feet on the ground. Lenneth held onto his shoulders, the incoming waves helping to push him along towards the beach. Once there she began dragging him by the arms, leaving deep furrows in the sand. Once out of reach of the water, she dropped down to her knees, shaking him. His eyes remained shut, his lips slightly blue. "Don't die on me..." She whispered, leaning over him. Pinching his nose shut, she placed her mouth over his, covering it fully and breathed out deeply. His chest stayed unmoving, and she inhaled, breathing her life into him.

She paused in her ministrations to pound on his chest, pushing with all her might to get the water out. He let out a gurgling sound, water erupting from his mouth. He coughed it all up, but still he did not wake, his chest barely moving. Lenneth returned to his mouth, trying to push more air into him. She continued like this for several minutes, alternating between working on his chest and mouth, when suddenly his hand came up, grabbing the back of her head. It was with a surprised sound that Lezard kissed her, lips suddenly hard and firm against hers.

Now Lenneth was the one in need of air, gasping against his mouth as he eagerly kissed her, pulling her down flat against him. His fingers began massaging her scalp, entwining in her hair, soft circular motions that left her sighing into him. He kissed the side of her mouth, a light, feathery touch, working his way down her jaw, going to her neck. She was able to breathe a bit better, taking in shuddery breaths of air. "Lezard..." she began, but just then he bit against her throat, and her words became incoherent.

Lenneth could feel him sucking at the side of her neck, tongue licking against her pulse point, knowing he could feel how fast her heart was racing in this moment. One hand still in her hair, the other dropped to her back, teasing along her spine. Ever downwards that hand went, until it reached her rear, his palm cupping one of her cheeks. "Lezard..." She tried again, even as he was squeezing, fingers resting against her cleft. "No...don't..." But it was a half hearted protest she made, the girl finding her hands reaching up to his head, stroking the wet strands on his neck.

Lezard was still holding her head, turning her so he had better access to the side of her neck. He sucked and worried the skin there with his mouth, putting his mark on her throat. He was aware of Lenneth touching him, and he hoped this wasn't a dream. His teeth nipped at her skin, a light grazing that caused her to dig her nails into his scalp. It was slightly painful, her fingers imprinting deep furrows into his skin. He was gratified for the pain, it meant it wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

Some part of him wanted to pull away, to stop and ask her what was going on, why she wasn't fighting him. But other parts, the one he was doing the most thinking with, didn't care, didn't want it to end with heated debate as so many of their encounters were want to do. Still squeezing her rear, he rolled them over, so that he lay on top of her, pinning her into the soft sand.

The sand clung to her back, both their clothing soaked to the bone. She could feel the lines of his body, feel his weight on her, and found she did not mind it. _I'm tired of fighting him. _Lenneth realized with some surprise. _Of denying myself this._ It made her want to kiss him, and she clenched the back of his hair, pulling his face up off her throat. His eyes turned wary, thinking she was about to rebuff him. She gave him a shy smile, rising up as best she could to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Lenneth?" She could hear the surprise in his voice, and she kissed him again. She felt him quiver against her mouth, a laugh caught between them, even as he was opening his mouth, plunging his tongue into hers. His hands skirted up to her back, pushing her as tight as she could go against him, nipples rubbing through the thin fabric of their wet shirts.

"What changed?!" He asked her, in between kisses.

"Nothing..." She sighed into his mouth, timidly licking at his lower lip. "Everything..." She corrected, taking hold of his hands. Lenneth enveloped his fingers with her, and allowed him to push her arms back against the sand, tossing her head back, as he buried his lips in the crook of her shoulder, kissing next to the material of her vest. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to cry out his name. But the sound died down before she could give voice to it, the Valkyrie hearing a twig snap. Her eyes flew open, peering over his shoulder into the forest.

"Lezard..." She started trying to pull her hands free, wishing for the freedom to move. His grip tightened, his hips rocking slowly into hers, as he licked his way up to her ear. "Now is not the time..." Her eyes widened as shadows emerged from the trees, tall and lanky, walking towards them cautiously.

"When Lenneth, when is is the time?" Lezard was asking, kissing her ear. She didn't answer, too busy watching as the shadows stepped out into the light, revealing a group of women, all beautiful and curvaceous, and highly identical in their looks. Lenneth supposed it was the green hair, waist length, and all manners of shades, from dark green to pale peppermint, that made the elven amazons look the same. It didn't help that they were dressed alike, in short brown tunics of chainmail, the uniform of the elite guards of the village. None of them were smiling, and they looked quite deadly armed to the teeth with weapons.

One woman emerged from the crowd, cautiously approaching. She was flanked by two archers, their bows trained on Lezard's back. "So craven dog, you dare return to our island!" The apparent leader said, sword in hand. She did a double take, noticing Lenneth pinned underneath the wizard's body. "And you assault one of our women while you're at it?!" She rushed forward, placing her sword against the side of Lezard's neck. Stiffening, he slowly raised his head up off of Lenneth, his eyes wide with shock.

"Move off of her...slowly..." The blade pressed against his throat, the elf's almost wishing Lezard would make a sudden move, give her an excuse to end his life right here and now. "Place your hands where I can see them." She added. Lezard complied, placing his hands a top his head. Slowly he rolled to the side, away from the deadly weapon, his body sliding off of Lenneth's. The woman gave him a vicious kick, the momentum causing him to turn over so he was on his back. Again her weapon was trained on his neck, the archers straining the strings of their bows, keeping him in their sights.

"Are you all right?!" The leader asked Lenneth, not taking her eyes away from Lezard.

"Um...yes..." She replied, slowly sitting up. "But I think there's been a mistake..."

"The only mistake is his!" The woman hissed out, eyes boring malevolently into Lezard's. "You should have never returned sorcerer! At last you will pay for your crimes against my people!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Argh! I had such bad writer's block trying to come up with my own summoning spell...I suck! TT I can describe what he's doing just fine, it's coming up with the words for him to chant that's the problem...Erg...speaking of writer's block...big time for the Brahms scene...maybe I can fix it up later when I feel better. Or maybe I'll just remove it completely and work in something else...

Lezard, I know, I can't believe it, over 100,000 words! WHoo hoo! And thanks for trying to cast sleep on me, I needed it after the last few days!

Aestrella, ah yes...My Lezard is sorta nice...but that's cause for the most part he's only been interacting with Lenneth in this fic. Of course he's gonna be a soft sweetheart to her ;-) Other people...well...not so nice, especially if they cross him. I almost had him say he would kill the driver of the coach when Lenneth was worried about eavesdropping, but I didn't want them to get into another fight. Trying to keep Lenneth from arguing with him all the time!

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

----Michelle


	22. Chapter 22

The sword did not waver, even for an instant, it's tip pressed against his throat. The metal grazed against his Adam's apple, it's point ready to cut into him should he try to speak. Lezard let out an annoyed hiss, his narrowed eyes furious as he glared at the elf, recognizing her as Bloodwyn, leader of the elves. She was unmistakable as anyone else, her peppermint green colored hair making her stand out among the darker shades gathered here, as did the silver circlet across her forehead which marked her royal status. He had encountered her several times in the past, learning her name from the puppets---the elves he stole from the Forest. It was the first time she had gotten the better of him, and he scowled, realizing his desire for Lenneth had made him careless.

Lenneth! His eyes shifted to the side, taking her in. She was standing next to Bloodwyn, seemingly ignored by the elves. They were too focused in on Lezard, not bothering to note that Lenneth lacked the tell tale green in her hair, that she was as human as he. Almost human he corrected himself, knowing her body was that of a half elf. But it wouldn't be apparent to those who did not have a hand in the creation of her new body.

Lezard's thoughts were moving lightning fast, processing them in an instant. He had already noted the number of elves that surrounded them, eight in all, their bows strung across their backs, except for the two that trained arrows on him. The other six had chosen to draw out their blades, five of them standing a distance back from Bloodwyn, swords hanging loosely by their sides, ready to spring into action should they be needed.

Lezard took in a deep breath, and Bloodwyn's arm tensed, fearing he was about to cast a spell. He winced as her sword tip dug into his throat, drawing blood, that trickled down the side of his neck. He kept his lips sealed shut, and though she did not relax, Bloodwyn did stop from impaling him on her blade. She let out nervous laughter, too wary of his tricks and magic to sound truly triumphant in her victory over him. "So you are just a man after all." She told him. "Brought down by lust."

Lezard could only stare back at her, his eyes dark with the promise of her death should he get the chance to act. "If you would just listen to me..." It was Lenneth who spoke, trying to get the amazon's attention.

"You'll get your chance to speak." The elf assured her, a grim smile on her face. "At his trial."

"Trial?!" Lenneth looked at Lezard, a frown on her face. He knew she was wondering just what his crimes against these particular elves were, and he hoped this wouldn't change her feelings towards him.

"Yes, trial. Though I don't doubt the outcome, one must be held. It is only...fair..." She nodded her head, and then said. "Bring it..." One of the five stepped forward, hands reaching into her pouch. She removed a silver ball attached to a leather thong. It was a gag, meant to silence Lezard's voice. His glare deepened, and his muscles tensed, the wizard wanting to lash out, to prevent them from sealing away his magic.

"Hold still." advised Bloodwyn with a smirk. "We wouldn't want any accidents to occur, now would we?"

Lenneth was silent, clearly thinking on what to do. He didn't risk looking at Lenneth again, not wanting to draw attention to the Valkyrie. The elf with the gag approached him, almost timidly, and knelt down by his side. He tried to turn his face to the side, and she grabbed at his head, cruelly wrenching his face in place. "Hold still!" She snapped, fingers gripping his brown hair tightly.

"Ngh!" He struggled as much as he dared, refusing to part his lips for her.

"I'm sorry..." came Lenneth's voice, leaving him to think she was abandoning him. "But I really don't have time for this." He heard Bloodywyn let out an outraged scream, as Lenneth kicked out the sword in her hands. The threat at his neck was gone, though arrows were still trained on him. But the elf that sought to gag him was partly in the way, ready to be made into a suitable shield. Lezard was on the move, his hands reaching up to grab at the amazon, pulling her down on top of him. She let out a startled yelp, even as the strings of the bows twang, arrows flying free. One embedded itself in the sand next to his head, just missing nicking his cheek. The elf a top him screamed again, this time in pain, as her tender flesh was pierced by the second arrow.

Even as this was going on, Bloodywyn was turning to scream at Lenneth. "What are you doing?!" She came up short, seeing her clearly for the first time. "The Valkyrie?! No...You...you can't be her..." She muttered, seeing the silver blue hair of her attacker, noting the resemblance she bore to the Valkyrie who had visited their village not long ago. "She wouldn't ally herself with a defiler of souls!"

Lenneth flushed angrily, knowing that once that would have been true. But much had changed since then. With a shrug of her shoulders, she brought her hands up, warily watching the amazon. Lenneth knew elves had strength that was vastly superior to that of humans, and she wondered if this engineered body of hers would be able to take Bloodwyn on in unarmed combat.

"Get them!" The leader commanded, throwing her arm down. She lunged forward at Lenneth, as with a fierce cry, the remaining four elves came rushing forward, their blades swinging wildly.

"Lightning Bolt!" It felt good to use his magic, contradicting though that may be to the pain he felt upon releasing the electric energy from his finger tips. The metal of the elves' chain mail made a good conduit for the lightning, and the four screamed in unison. The white hot lightning not only stopped them in their tracks, but sent them flying backwards, sand kicked up in tiny explosions at their feet.

The elf atop him was still alive, injured but able to put up a fight. She clawed at his face, even as he tightened an arm around her waist, holding her to him. With a growl, he punched her squarely in the face, knocking her out. He started to rise to his knees, holding her unconscious form before him. He flung out his other arm, hand aimed at one of the archers. "Prismatic missile!"

The archer screamed, and jumped to the side, avoiding the spell. Lezard could hear groaning, the swordswomen were getting to their feet, shaken from his attack but still ready to fight. "Lenneth was right." He realized. "We really don't have time for this." It was time to pull out the big guns, the great spells. "Surely thou can feel it! Thy days are numbered..." The air around the elves started gleaming, trapped pockets of air turning into tangible solids, frozen crystals with gleaming edges. "Thy death is at hand!"

"Don't hurt them!" shrieked Lenneth, even as she grappled with Bloodwyn. The two women were on the ground, rolling about in the sand, kicking and punching at each other.

"Are you mad?" Lezard demanded, her request having thrown him off the spell. "They're trying to kill us!" An arrow landed just before his foot. The archer was not willing to shoot her own comrade. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the second archer trying to inch around him, to get an open shot at his back. "Fire lance!" The spell came off his lips casually enough, the three spear shaped fireballs torpedoing towards the archer, setting her hair and clothing on fire. She shrieked, dropping the wooden bow, and went running towards the open sea, intent on dousing the flames.

"But..." Lenneth winced as Bloodwyn's fist found itself buried in her stomach. "Don't kill them at least..." She coughed out weakly. She made a fist, and smacked it into the elf's cheek. A hard blow, that rocked her head to the side, possibly jarring a tooth loose.

"I don't know why you show such concern for us...human..." sneered Bloodwyn, a mouthful of blood being spit in Lenneth's face. "But such weakness is wasted on the battlefield!"

Lenneth let out a cry, the blood in her eyes obscuring her vision. She made a blind grab at Bloodwyn's hands, intending to keep the elf from pummeling her mercilessly, waiting for her vision to clear. She heard Lezard shout out, "Sap Power!" And felt Bloodwyn's body sag atop of hers, her energy drained.

"Urgh!" Lenneth exclaimed in disgust, pushing the limp woman off of her. She raised her arm up to her eyes, brushing away the blood. She blinked rapidly, eyesight restored and saw Lezard with his living shield, aiming another spell at the swordswomen. "Lightning Bolt!" He increased the voltage to his spell, this time the energy was enough to not just stun them, but rend them unconscious.

Lenneth slowly rose to her feet, spotting Bloodwyn's sword on the ground. She grabbed it, feeling a million times better with a weapon in her hand. There was still one archer left, her weapon trained on Lezard. Lenneth crept towards the elf, keeping a wary eye on her. At this close a range, she would not be able to dodge an arrow. Lezard was smirking, taunting the elf with his magic. He had cast aside his body shield, and now kept throwing fire spell after fire spell at the archer, evaporating her arrows before they could touch him. Their wood turning to ash, the silver of their heads melting down to molten liquid. The elf knew he was merely toying with her, but still she bravely fought on, depleting her stock of arrows as she tried to get him in the heart.

It kept her distracted, and allowed Lenneth time to sneak around behind her. She raised her sword, using the handle to pound into the back of the archer's head. Her eyes rolled up, and she crumpled to the ground with a thud. "Forgive me." Lenneth said with true regret, looking down sadly at the elf. She suddenly let out a gasp, stumbling forward. Lezard's eyes widened, seeing an arrow sticking out of the Valkyrie's back, protruding from her left shoulder. He whipped his head around in the direction it came from, and spotted the burnt archer by the shore. He let out an enraged cry, and screamed out, "Explosion!"

The results weren't pretty...the elf's body being torn apart, split into many pieces from the inside out. Lenneth gasped at the savagery of the spell, having to turn away from the gore. "I said not to hurt them!" There was tears in her eyes, not all of it from the pain in her shoulder. Lezard reached her side, and knelt down, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "She lost any right to live, the moment she let loose her arrow at you..." His eyes went to the arrow, sticking out of his beloved's body. He went to touch it, and she tensed up.

"How bad is it?" Lenneth wanted to know.

"You'll live..." He told her. _Provided you don't get an infection._ Lezard wrapped his fist around the wooden shaft. "This will hurt..." He told her, and she nodded. "I know." He held out his other hand to her, and she took it gratefully. He began pulling on the arrow, and Lenneth let out a hiss of pain, digging her nails into his skin. Slowly, inch by inch the arrow moved, Lenneth doing her best not to cry out, though sweat and tears poured down her face. The hand she held had deep furrows in it from her nails, blood welling out of the cuts. With a wince, Lezard gave one last wrench on the shaft, and it's head came free of her skin, the silver head bloody and dripping wet. Lezard angrily tossed it onto the ground.

"I really wish we still had that first aid kit." Lenneth gasped out, knowing it had been lost when they fell into the water.

"This spell will have to suffice for now." Lezard told her. "Heal!" He managed to hold back the cough that wanted to come out, not wishing her to worry about him. He knew he had already used too much magic today, the good that the prime elixir had done, being washed away by all the spells he had cast. He tugged the ripped material of her vest aside, knowing the arrow would have gone in much deeper if not for the leather she wore. His fingers grazed the hole in her blouse, touching the injured skin. The healing spell had knitted it together, though it still looked raw and red.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked, watching as Lenneth gave an experimental move of her arm. She rotated the shoulder, wincing. "It's functional."

"Good..." He stood, holding out his hand. Lenneth took it, and with his help rose to her feet. "We can't delay here any longer...unless..." She shivered at the dark look in his eyes. "You'll allow me to finish off these...puppets before we leave."

"Lezard no!" She quickly protested. "They are living beings...they have souls...you can't just kill them!"

"As you wish my dear..." He said sourly. "Though I fear they will soon catch up with us otherwise."

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Lenneth said, and gave a tug on his hand. "Now let's go." She headed towards the forest, pulling him along behind her. Lezard cast one last doubtful glance behind him, hearing Bloodwyn let out a moan. The elf was slowly coming to, her body heavy with exhaustion, limbs feeling weighted down. She struggled to open her eyes, feeling to weak to sit up just yet. She stared at the night sky, and let out a bitter laugh. She couldn't believe they had lost---again! Not when victory had been so close. She turned her head to the side, catching sight of her comrades, laying still in the grass. She could make out the rise and fall of their chest, signaling they were still alive. That was certainly surprising. The sorcerer had never hesitated before to kill those who got in his way. She wondered what had changed. No matter. She'd make him pay for leaving her alive...

With a groan she pushed up on her elbows, surveying the beach. Her green eyes passed over the charred remains of what looked to be an arm. Bloodwyn didn't allow herself time to grieve a fallen compatriot, more would fall if the humans were not stopped, and fast. Her hand inched it's way into the pouch by her side, removing a vial of green liquid. It was a foul tasting elixir, but upon consuming it, some of her strength was restored, enough so that she could stand and tend to her warriors. Bloodwyn half walked, half stumbled over to the group of four, seeing them slumped together, a tangle of arms and legs as they lay resting in the sand.

She closed her eyes, falling to her knees. The air picked up, the wind pulling at her hair, causing it to swirl around her, a floating cloud of light green. "Heal!" She called out, focusing her energy on the elves. A yellow light seemed to wash over them, making their skin shine with healthiness, as the spell settled deep inside their bodies. Murmurs and moans emitted from their lips, the women being slow to wake up. "Get up!" commanded Bloodwyn, her voice angry, but her eyes let a hint of the relief she was feeling, show.

Bloodwyn rose, and went to check on the remaining archer. Her injuries were of the non magical kind, a mild concussion from the blow to her head. Nearby lay the elf the sorcerer had used as a shield. Her body sporting a few arrows, but luckily none had hit any fatal parts of her anatomy. "You, stay with them." She ordered the warrior with hair as dark as the leaves of the forest's trees. "Tend to their injuries. The rest of you follow me. Anwyn, come..."

Anwyn stepped forward, her hair a vibrant shade of green. "Yes milady." She was known as the best tracker the elves had, if anyone could find their quarry it was her. She headed towards the forest, bending down on one knee to touch the ground...no foot prints were there to show where the humans had gone, but there were other signs. Broken twigs, and tossed aside rocks, even scuffed up dirt. She moved forward, an odd crab walk that kept her squatted down, eyes watching for further signs. "This way..." She said, touching a withered flower, finding blood on it's petals. "They're moving East."

"Let's go then." Bloodwyn said, fumbling at her pouch. She pulled out a horn, bringing it's curved end to her lips. She pursed them and blew, a loud bellow emanating from the tiny horn. It was a signal to the other hunting parties, a sign that their quarry had escaped and was on the move. Within minutes, several other horns sounded, answering cries that let them know the humans were still out there, free but hunted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training hall, one of many in Valhalla, was packed with einherjar. They were lined up, armor polished to the point of gleaming, swords sharpened and handled with care. Hrist in her smoky black armor, patrolled up and down the rows, looking here and there, offering advice and the rarely awarded praise to the gathered swordsmen. "You've got to use more force in your swing." She told a young looking lad. "You won't be able to decapitate a vampire with a weak arm like that!" She watched as the youth tried again, swinging his arm faster as he attacked the straw filled dummy before him.

"Better." Hrist acknowledged, and resumed her trek down the aisle of warriors. She was doing her best to get them ready for the upcoming war, not wanting them to needlessly throw their lives away on the battlefield. Still she knew, even with her expert training, there would be causalities. They were unavoidable, many would most likely die, though with her advice the numbers would be lessened.

"Don't use your sword arm to block!" She snapped at a blonde haired woman. "You'll only end up numb and unable to attack. If you must defend yourself, let the blade hit the gauntlet of your other arm, then follow up with a thrust." Hrist shook her head, braid bouncing. "No no no! Don't leave yourself open when you go in to strike!" She hissed at a red bearded man. "You've got your arm up, and your side exposed, just begging for someone to slip their weapon in through the slats of your armor!"

"What a motley bunch you have here." A commotion came from the gathered warriors, the einherjar stopping what they were doing to peer at the man who had spoken. "Lord Odin..." Hrist said with some surprise, before managing to regain her composure. The einherjar were amazed to see the Elder God up close and personal, and one by one they fell to their knees, bowing their head in worshipful reverence.

"Please..." Odin held up his hands, a thin smile on his face. "No need to stop on my account. Continue..." The einherjar looked to Hrist, feeling nervous before their leader. She stifled a sigh, and barked out an order. "Up on your feet, I want you practicing your killing blows on the double!" She marched down the aisle, glaring at those who were too slow to move.

"Hrist...?" Odin said, watching with amusement as the einherjar practiced stabbing through the air, some of the more experience warriors doing fancy twirls with their blades, spinning them round like a baton, expertly avoiding slicing off their own hands. "A moment of your time please. I would speak with you."

"At once, Lord Odin." She nodded, and shot one more look at her class. "You there." Hrist pointed at her prized pupil Belenus. "Take over for me."

"Yes Lady Valkryie." He bowed his head in acknowledgment, pride in his eyes at being chosen to lead the class. He left his place in the front off the class, and begin wandering up and down the aisles, trying to correct any weaknesses he saw.

Hrist walked towards Odin, the gray haired God leading her to the back of the room. There they could converse quietly, and keep an eye on the class at the same time.

"They're not half bad." Odin commented to her.

"But not half good either." She replied, making the God laugh. "Ah Hrist...still as hard as ever on the mortals I see."

"Excellence demands nothing less." Hrist said.

"Ah...good, good..." He stroked his chin. "I just came to tell you...we move on Brahms in the morrow."

"So soon?" Hrist arched an eyebrow in surprise. "But my Lord...we are not ready...!" Odin flashed her a suspicious look, and she hastened to explain. "Sir, you saw for yourself my warriors are not at their best. They will be slaughtered on the field if they go out like this!"

"It doesn't really matter if the einherjar die. They are mortals. That's what they do!" Odin laughed loudly, drawing a few glances his way. "As long as they can open a path for you to reach Brahms, nothing else matters. Unless..." It was a crafty, calculating look he gave her. "You're the one that's not ready. Perhaps...you are scared to face Brahms?"

Hrist bristled at this. "I most certainly am not! I thirst for vengeance...my blade will not rest until it has tasted blood...!" She failed to mention whose blood she was currently lusting after.

"Good...it shall have it...tomorrow..."

Hrist bit back a but, seeing Odin determined about this. "Yes sire." Odin made a move to leave, then suddenly paused. "By the way, Hrist? You wouldn't happen to know where Freya is, would you?"

"Freya?" She feigned ignorance. "No my Lord, I have not seen her since that day in your throne room."

"Ah..."

"Is she...missing?" Hrist asked, knowing that was very much the case.

"I merely misplaced her is all." His lips quirked up into a smile, finding his words full of humor. "Do your best with these mortals Hrist." He smirked, thinking he had just the words to motivate the Valkyrie. "If you fail tomorrow, you will not get another chance at Brahms."

"I understand Lord Odin." Hrist said, fists clenched. She had to fight back to keep a scowl from crossing her face. Bells rang out, as Odin teleported from the room, and only then did Hrist give in to her emotions. A snarl on her face, she turned to the class, intending to work them harder than ever before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth hated to admit it, but they were lost. They had been wandering the forest rather aimlessly, with little to no light to see by. They couldn't even risk a fire spell, for the light would surely alert their pursuers to their location. Already they had had one close call too many, coming across yet another one of the hunting parties, and having to fight their way free again.

Using her sword like a machete, Lenneth cut away branches that hung down in the way, clearing a path forward. Grim amusement was on her face as she watched Lezard clumsily handle a blade he had stolen from one of the elves. "How much longer until morning?" asked Lenneth.

"Hours still..." Lezard said, not sparing a glance up at the position of the moon. He wouldn't have been able to see it anyway, the canopy of the forest was simply too dense, thick with branches and leaves.

"Hmm..." She pushed aside a cobweb with her blade, ducking under a low hanging branch. Lezard mimicked her movements, following close behind. "I think we'll have to wait until morning to continue..." Lenneth said. "I can't make head nor tails of where we are...we'll never find the heart of the forest in this darkness!"

"Well we can't exactly stop and rest, now can we..." Lezard said sourly. "Not with those harpies on our tail!"

"We'll have to keep moving then..." sighed Lenneth.

"There they are!" cried a voice.

"Not again!" groaned Lezard. He was getting tired of the constant need for his magic, having been discretely coughing into his handkerchief on and off for the past hour. The only good thing about the darkness was that it prevented Lenneth from seeing the blood that came up with his cough.

"Run!" Lenneth advised, grabbing his hand.

"Lenneth, I don't think that's a good idea..." He hissed out, running to keep up with her. She didn't answer, fleeing blindly, branches and plants whipping at their clothing, trying to trip them up and make them fall. Female shouts were heard in the distance, growing closer, the light of torches moving nearer. The elves were operating under no such disadvantage, not worrying about the element of surprise.

Minutes passed as they ran, and Lezard was startled when Lenneth's hand suddenly pulled out of his grip. "Lenneth?!" He hissed out in a loud whisper, moving frantically forward. He felt the ground, wet and muddy under his feet, give way, and down he went, tumbling down a slick slope of dirt. He didn't even have a chance to let out a surprised yell, grunting as his body bounced off the pebbles, and landed atop of Lenneth's prone form.

"Well that answers that question..." He moaned, and Lenneth groaned in response, trying to push him off of her.

"Where did they go?!" A woman snarled out.

"I don't know...they were just here..." came the answering reply.

"Find them!"

Lenneth and Lezard were quiet, the Valkyrie holding her breath, willing herself to be still as the rustle came from up above. Peering out from underneath Lezard's body, she could see the glow of a torch, hear footsteps crunch to a stop just before the slope began. No excited calls came, allowing Lenneth to breathe slightly easier as the elven searcher moved away.

She heard Lezard let out a sigh, burying his face in the back of her hair. "We'll lay here a few more minutes, just in case..." He whispered into her ear, placing his hands on either side of her. She nodded, noting how he pushed up on his arms, using them as leverage to keep his weight off her back.

"Lezard..." Her tone was troubled.

"What is it Lenneth?"

"I think my shoulder is bleeding again.." She winced, though she knew he could not see it. "I think I re-injured it on the way down..."

"Hmm..." She felt him touching her back, feeling the slick wetness of her vest. "Damn it...I can't tell for sure...it might be blood...then again it might just be mud."

"Oh..." She was quiet a moment, and then another question came. "Are you okay, Lezard?"

"I'm fine." He was quick to assure her.

"It's just that you've been coughing an awful lot..." continued Lenneth.

"Just a small setback from one too many magic spells." He said, figuring half a truth was better than a full out lie. Lezard was relieved she didn't follow up with a smug "I told you so."

"Do you think it's safe?" Lenneth asked instead. "Dunno..." He replied, cocking his head to the side. He concentrated, but all he could hear was the buzzing of insects, and the occasional hooting of an owl. "We might as well risk it..." Lezard said at last, pushing up to his knees. Lenneth rolled onto her back, gazing upwards, squinting in the darkness. Slowly she sat up, feeling around with her hand for one of the swords. She felt the cool metal under her hand, and grasped it to her. Lezard was already standing up, brushing dirt off his cloak, though there was far too much to get completely cleaned.

"Well we can't go back up..." Lenneth said, rising to her feet. "It's too wet..." Her free hand was touching the slope, feeling the dirt crumble under her fingers. "We'll never get a good handhold on the soil."

"If we can't go back, we go forward." He said, and she nodded, turning to head off into the bush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to his throne room, Odin was unsurprised to find Hel waiting for him. "We really shouldn't keep meeting like this..." He told her, a smile on his face showing he was not as perturbed as his words made him sound. The Hel Goddess did not return his smile, her face was angry, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "What is the matter Hel?" Odin shifted, uncomfortably with her wet eyes.

"My little Garm is dead!" She said, her full lips jutting out in a sad little pout.

"So that means Lenneth and Lezard still live..." Odin frowned, displeased with the news. "It's a good thing I've pushed up the date for the attack on Brahms..."

"Damn it all, didn't you hear me?" Hel hissed, hands on her hips. "Garm is dead! One of those...humans killed my beloved pet!"

"Oh yes...I am so sorry for your loss." Odin said, without regret in his voice. He was shocked when Hel's hand slapped across his face. "Bastard!' She cried, eyes glaring into his. "You don't even care!"

"Calm yourself Hel!" He ordered, grabbing her wrists. He gave her a little shake, watching as she struggled to get free. "What is the loss of one pet, when a kingdom is at stake?" He smiled, thinking to mollify her with promises of a place up in Asgard. Hel continued to pout, not saying anything in response. "We have much still to do...and so little time to do it in."

"And whose fault is that?!" demanded Hel, getting her hands free. She fingerered her wrists, seeing a light bruise forming there.

"It's theirs...Lenneth and Lezard, for not rolling over and dying for us." Odin replied. "Between them and the intruders who broke the water mirror, I've had to push up all my plans..."

"Our plans." She corrected him, giving him a crafty look. "Have you located Freya?" He was silent, a displeased frown on his face. "I'll take that as a no." Hel shook her head, making a tsking sound. "Such a pity...to lose one of your most trusted minions..."

"I know what you're hinting at, but I refuse to believe Freya would betray me." Odin said, but his voice sounded doubtful even to himself. "She's merely..."

"Merely what?!" interrupted Hel. "How will you justify her disappearance? And right when the water mirror has been damaged! Ha!" She let out a shrill bark of laughter, thinking Odin a fool. "I think the little dear was spying on you...oh...I'm sure she didn't mean to uncover your plans..." She soothed falsely. "Perhaps she was just trying to find out who you were with during your recovery. Freya is a jealous mistress after all." Hel had a coy look in her eyes. "Of course...you've given her reason in the past to doubt your faithfulness, so if anything it's your own fault she left you..."

"That's enough!" shouted Odin, stiff lipped.

"Oooh..." Hel cooed, running her fingers across the front of his chest. "Did I hit a nerve? Maybe the loss of Freya is something very much like what I feel for the death of my little Garm."

"Do not speak of her and your mutt in the same sentence again." issued Odin in warning. Hel pouted, but her eyes were dancing with laughter, amused at his anger. "Very well. What shall we speak of?"

"I'd rather let actions speak for me..." Odin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him, bending down to close the distance between their lips. "Hmm..." Hel smiled against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do we really have time for this?"

"No...yes...maybe..." He laughed against her mouth, kissing down to the side of her neck. Hel wound her fingers into his hair, dancing them upwards to touch the circlet in his hair. She felt a thrill upon touching the silver, knowing that all too soon a similar mark of power would adorn her head as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly enough, the way they had been forced to travel soon evened out into a path. It was badly in disrepair, with weeds pushing in at all sides, but it was still useable. They soon reached a small pond of water, and from there the packed dirt turned into a cobblestone path. Still Lezard and Lenneth followed it, wary of this sign of civilization, fearing they were nearing the elven village. But they had little choice but to continue.

Onwards they went, and the weeds began to disperse, the land being claimed back from the wild forest, flowers tended to with loving care. A house was spotted in the distance, it's walls carved of wood, with a thatched roof of yellow straw. It was of medium size, one floor, containing perhaps four rooms. Swatches of material were in the windows, curtains hand sewn, and bright blue in color. A small garden was planted next to the West side of the cottage, vegetables growing in large quantities, plump and ripe.

As they got closer, Lenneth let out an excited sound. "I know this place!" She sheathed her sword, the blade hanging awkwardly in the sash of her belt. "Lenneth wait!" Lezard hissed, as the woman broke into a run, galloping far ahead of him. He let out a shrug, and ran after her, watchful for danger, as Lenneth approach the house. The cobblestones led to the gate of a wooden fence that surrounded the house. Lenneth undid the latch, swinging it open, and rushed towards the building.

She was already knocking on the door when Lezard reached her side, shaking his head ruefully. "I really think caution would be the better path..." Lenneth seemed to ignore him, continuing to bang on the door. "Andais!" She called out loudly, fists pounding against the wood. "Andais are you there?!"

From the window a light came, a dim yellow color, as someone struggled with a minor fire spell. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" came an accented female's voice, and footsteps stumbled towards the door. The door rattled, the woman laboring with the rusty lock of her door. "Perhaps I should not be seen..." murmured Lezard, backing into the darkness, hoping to hide. But it was too late, the door fell open, the light from the candle the woman held lighting up the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" She squinted at Lenneth, mistaking her for an elf.

"Andais, it's me...Lenneth!"

"Lenneth?" The woman frowned, knowing of no elf by that name. Andais stepped closer to Lenneth, holding the candle to her face. It cast it's light on her skin, the woman peering carefully at the beauty in front of her. "It cannot be..." She breathed out. "You have her eyes...and the hair..." She added, fingering the stray locks that curled around Lenneth's cheeks. "Lenneth? Lenneth Valkyrie?"

The girl nodded, and watched as Andais' face paled. "Merciful Minerva!" She staggered, Lenneth's arms reaching out to catch her. "How can this be possible?" She cried out, her voice far too loud for Lezard's liking. Her fingers clenched around Lenneth's shoulders, gripping her in support. "By Odin's eyes, you're mortal now!"

"It's a long story..." Lenneth said wearily. Andais got the hint. "Oh please, do come inside Lady Valkyrie! This is no night to be out in the woods..." She heard the crunch of gravel, and saw the shadowed Lezard moving closer. "Oh...you have a companion? You are welcome to come in as well..." Her voice trailed off as Lezard drew near enough for her to see his face, the candle falling from her hands as Andais let out one wild scream after another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Wow, has it really been a month since I updated this story? Geez...but I desperately needed to take a break from writing. Recharge my batteries, that sort of thing.

---Michelle

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Lady Lenneth, you flatter me. - Glad you like my story enough to reread it. Quite a compliment!

Aestrella...well...he blew up one elf...does that make you feel better? As for continuing what they were doing...as long as the characters behave themselves something similar should happen soon enough. Maybe even next chapter! "EG" BTW, what I mean by behaving themselves is sometimes I have an idea I want to do, but when I go to write it out, the dang scene goes in a completely opposite direction. My muses have great fun laughing at me.

Lezard, I couldn't figure out what the error was you tried to point out. Both the text you quoted, and the corrected version appeared to be the same. I showed it to a few friends, and they thought you wrote the same thing as well. So...just a little confused here...and my pairing is definitely Lezard and Lenneth. I think they are my all time fave couple. So no worries there! ;-p

Ze Strawberry Bunny, thanks for all the comments! "hugs you"

Aura! Aw...I miss you...come back soon, and work on your story. You left us at quite a big cliffhanger! As for Lezard's Triumph...um...well I did update it finally. It's not so much a matter of trying to finish one story first. sighs If I ever finish what I have for chapter nine, there'll be an author's note about it. I don't wanna do a chapter update that's just an author's note. But...some days I feel like taking down that story...or at least the chapters I am unhappy with.


	23. Chapter 23

Opening her mouth wide, Andais let out one shrill scream after another, pale face frightened at the sight of Lezard. The woman struggled to get out of Lenneth's arms, at once trying to back into the cottage, and drag the Valkyrie in with her. Lenneth took a step forward, holding on rather helplessly to the woman. Lezard let out a vicious sounding curse, coming forward at lightning fast speed. He was grabbing at Lenneth's arm, spinning her away from the screaming Andais, even as his other hand went over the woman's mouth.

Her voice muffled, she continued to cry out, and Lezard reached around with his other hand, landing on the flat of her back, pushing her against his chest. She began struggling wildly, trying to hit at him, but he ignored her blows, lifting her slightly off the ground. Her feet dangled a few inches off the floor, and he stepped forward into the house, carrying the panicking woman. His booted feet stepped onto the candle's flame, snuffing out the fire before it could do any damage.

"Lezard, what are you doing?!" Lenneth demanded, hurrying into the house. "Don't hurt her!" She frowned, not liking to have to constantly remind him not to harm people.

"Then tell her to be...OW!!" He hissed, not pulling his hand away, though it stung from where Andais had bit down on the delicate flesh. "Quiet you!" He gave her a shake and unceremoniously dumped her onto the floor. He glanced at his hand, feeling to see if she had broken the skin. Fortunately for her, she hadn't. Lezard glared down at the woman, and Lenneth pushed past him to kneel down by Andais' side.

"It's okay!" She soothed, brushing back the bangs on the frightened woman's face. "He won't harm you." She looked up at Lezard, a glare on her pretty face. "Right?"

"...That remains to be seen..." He muttered in response, and a sob issued from Andais' mouth.

"Lezard!"

"Fine...I give you my word, I won't harm her." He glanced around the room, itching to cast a silence spell on the sobbing woman. His eyes landed on a scone on the wall, and he lazily wiggled his fingers at it. "Illumi-nata!" Fire flickered to life, lighting up the room so that he could see inside. It was quaint, homey even, with a couch and chair next to a small table. A harp lay in one corner, with doors leading to other areas of the cottage.

Lezard turned, at last getting a good look at the frightened woman. "Wonderful..." he muttered, a heavy sigh emanating from his lips. "Another blasted elf." He had just spotted the long, pointed ears that jutted out through the strands of dark green hair. Her hair was so dark a green, it was almost black, with streaks of gray mixed in. Until then he had never seen an elf with hair that wasn't anything but pure green. He hadn't even realized elves could grow old.

Her skin was still that of a young woman, free of wrinkles and lines. Her eyes were bright with intelligence, though those golden orbs were looking at him terrified. Lenneth quickly switched languages, speaking to her in the tongue of the elves, and that seemed to relax Andais. He supposed that made her convinced of Lenneth's true identity. He continued to study the elf, seeing her hair was braided in two pigtails, that fell over her shoulders, to trail down to the tips of her breasts. She wore a long gray nightgown, having already retired for the night. Her skin was tanned, most likely from working on the garden outside.

Andais was shaking her head, a fearful frown flashed in Lezard's direction. He didn't like being left out of the conversation, the tongue of the Elves being one of the few languages he was not an expert in. Lenneth seemed to sense his frustration, because she switched back to Norse. "Did you know they have wanted posters made up of you?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really now?" He sounded amused at that.

"Yes...one of the warriors is a skilled artist. She was able to paint an accurate portrait of you. They've been distributed among the elves so they know to watch out for you." Lenneth's mouth was set in a grim line, and Lezard wondered what else Andais had told her. The dark look in her blue eyes said she thought he was a very bad man. Ill at ease, Lezard tried to flash her a reassuring smile, saddened to see Lenneth look away.

"I'm sure they have me confused with somebody else." His lips quirked, trying not to laugh at the lie. Lenneth gave him a displeased look, not liking his glib manner.

"Perhaps..." She said at last, looking away from him. Andais shook her head, also speaking in Norse. "I'm not mistaken...you are the sorcerer who has been kidnapping elves!"

"That's...all in the past." Lezard said, not bothering to deny it. "I've no need to harm your sisters anymore."

"Only because you got what you wanted..." Lenneth muttered, further displeased with him. "Not everything..." He was quick to correct her, his voice a low purr. She turned to frown up at him, and he just smirked at her in return.

"Lady Valkyrie...please...why are you with this man...and why are you a human?" Andais begged, needing answers. "Are you two the reason why the hunting horns have been sounding for the past two hours?!"

"I'm afraid so..." Lenneth hung her head in shame. "We had a...misunderstanding with some of your people."

"Arriving here with him in your presence, I should say so!" Andais shook her head, still not believing the notorious elf kidnapper was in her home.

"He's a...necessary evil..." Lezard scoffed at this, feeling insulted. "I couldn't travel here on my own...not like this..." She spread her hands helplessly.

"Yes...humans tend to be limited in what they can do..." Andais said softly. "Most of them anyway..." She added with a sidelong glance at the wizard.

"So glad you noticed." Lezard said sarcastically.

Andais nodded gravely. "We've never known a human quite like you." In a twisted way it could have been a compliment. "It's good you've come to me...the others won't be willing to listen...not with him around."

"You didn't seem to want to heed our words either." pointed out Lezard.

"I was startled...I..." She lowered her eyes to the floor, a blush on her cheeks. "I did not act very wise, did I?" She let out a bitter laugh. "The wise sage of the elves cowering like a mere babe before a human! What would they think of me?!"

"Don't worry..." Lenneth smiled at her. "Your secret will be safe with us." She held out her hands, and the elf took them, rising up with Lenneth to stand before Lezard. She seemed to be composed now, intent on being a good host. "Look at the two of you...a frightful mess...come, I'll draw you a bath..." Lezard grinned at this, and Andais hastened to add. "Separate ones of course...Lenneth first..." She said, taking the Valkyrie by the arm. Lezard opened his mouth to protest, and with a curt nod of her head, Lenneth said, "It's all right...we're safe here...no one would dare intrude on Andais without good cause."

She allowed the elf to lead her to the bathroom, hearing Lezard's reply just before the door closed behind her. "And you don't think two wanted fugitives is good enough cause?"

"What a terrible man!" The elf said, leaning against the door with a shudder. Her hands fumbled behind her, clicking on the lock. Lenneth didn't reply, eyes drawn to the marble tub in the center of the room, raised off the floor on ivory feet. Earlier she had eyed the small pond of water they passed with much longing, wanting a chance to wash off the dirt and grime from her body. She was relieved to get her chance now.

"Let me..." Lenneth said, hurrying forward to work at the pump. Up and down she pushed it, working to get the clean liquid into the tub. Andais wandered about, pulling out towels, and a fluffy robe. "I dare say your outfit is ruined." She commented, looking at the dirty and bloodied leather. "I suppose I could mend those tears for you."

"If it's not too much bother..." Lenneth said.

Andais nodded her head, a small frown on her face. "I won't say much about your choice in companions. But..."

"But what?" asked Lenneth, easing off her vest. She winced at the pain in her left shoulder, starting in on the buttons of her no longer white blouse.

"Surely there were other humans you could have relied on!"

"No..." Lenneth said softly. "No there wasn't...I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"I can't say I understand...I get the feeling there is so much you are not telling me..." The elf replied with a sigh. "But I think I know why you're here.." Lenneth turned to meet her eyes, and the woman nodded her head. "The apples...you're here to see Lady Idunn."

"Yes." Lenneth tossed her boots onto the floor.

"I didn't want to ask in front of him..." Andais shuddered at the thought of a mortal like Lezard knowing about the apples. "But I just knew if you're here like this, you must be seeking to regain your Godhood."

"That I am."

"I'll help you." promised Andais. "I can lead you to Idunn's home, get you an audience with her."

"Thank you Andais...I knew I could count on you." She slipped her legs over the side of the tub, sliding down into the warm water. She let out a happy sigh, pulling her hair forward. Andais let out a hiss, coming closer. "You're injured!"

"A stray arrow got me..." explained Lenneth. She felt the elf's hand on her back, fingers caressing the wound. "I'll get some ointment for it."

"Thank you..." Lenneth said, winding her fingers through her hair, scrubbing shampoo into her thick mane. The door was unlocked, Andais saying something in elvish to Lezard. She paid no mind when the door reopened, not turning around, instead continuing to wash at her hair. Booted footsteps walked forward, and she realized a second too late Andais had been barefoot, her soft feet gliding silently across the floor.

"She doesn't like me very much does she..." Lezard said, his voice too close for comfort, his hand reaching out to caress her wet shoulder blades.

"Lezard!" hissed Lenneth, starting to turn in the tub, before remembering she was naked. She let out an angry shriek, crossing her arms over her breasts, hugging her knees tight to her body. "Get out of here!" A low throaty chuckle was all the answer she got. "I mean it." She insisted, trying to ignore his fingers touching her back.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said at last, and she heard him dip his fingers into the water, the back of his hand brushing against her skin. Her flesh goose pimpled, her cheeks flaming crimson. "You can do that later...when I'm dressed."

"But it's more fun this way..." He teased her.

"Lezard!"

He let out a sigh at the anger in her voice. "Perhaps I've...overstepped my bounds." He chuckled again, removing his hand from the tub. "Maybe just a little."

"Only a little?" Lenneth asked tartly, imagining the leer that must be on his face.

"It's just...I worry what that elf could be telling you about me..."

"Don't expect me to believe Andais would make up lies about you!" Lenneth retorted, with a scoff. "She's a very truthful woman..." She let out a sigh. "I was a fool to bring you here..."

"I don't think you were." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this forest was where you were getting the elves for your experiments..." Lenneth felt very foolish. Lezard was silent, the quiet dragging out long enough to make her think he had left the room. "Didn't think it mattered..." He said at last. "You needed to come here...to see Idunn...I'm willing to risk death to get you where you need to be..."

"That..." She hesitated. "It's almost sweet when you say it like that. Makes me want to thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say I did, just that I almost want to." Lenneth replied, insisting on being difficult. He smiled at this, opening his mouth when a loud knock came out the door. Both he and Lenneth turned, but not before he caught the view of her bare breasts, the sight making him want to turn back around. But the warrior in him was wary of the frantic banging on the cottage's outside door, and they both watched, seeing Andais walk past the open doorway. Her mouth opened in shock to see the wizard standing by the tub, her eyes narrowing as she gave them a stern, displeased look. She then shook her head, and quietly closed the door. The last sight they saw was of Andais holding a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet.

Lezard turned to look at Lenneth, and she flushed, quickly turning to present him with her back. She gritted her teeth, unbelieving of the situation forcing her to stay in this position, in this state of undress. And yes, she noted to herself, he did have that god forsaken leer on his face when he looked at her. His purple eyes had filled with desire, his lips spread in a grin, approving of what he had seen.

Lenneth glared at the water, wishing it wasn't quite so clear. She cocked her head to the side, straining to hear. The banging had stopped, Andais opening the door. "Bloodwyn!" Andais said, her voice carrying into the bathroom. "What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Just checking to make sure you are all right..." came the answer. Footsteps stepped across the wooden floor, several people entering Andais' home. "Pushy, aren't they?" murmured Lezard into Lenneth's ear. She mutely nodded, his breath tickling against the side of her neck.

"I'm fine...just up doing a little late night sewing..." came Andais' reply. "I must say that it is unusual to get any visitors out at this time of night, in this part of the woods. Is everything all right?"

No more comments came from Lezard, although he did touch her again, causing Lenneth to jump slightly. Water sloshed out of the tub, and she cringed, hoping the elves missed the sound of water hitting the floor. Her eyes were furious, and she wanted to scream at Lezard. He was still touching her, a washcloth held in his one hand. He slid the soft material across her back, dipping down low to caress across the top of her buttocks. Lenneth gritted her teeth, digging her fingers into her arms until the knuckles turned white.

Lezard buried his face in the back of her hair, and she felt him shaking with repressed laughter. The wash cloth moved lower, and she felt his fingers nudging against the flesh that she sat on, giving her a slight squeeze. She let out an outraged gasp, and she heard him wickedly murmur, "Careful Lenneth, we have to be quiet!" It made her want to sink down into the tub, or better yet reach up and pull him in, drown that smug, insufferable necromancer.

He was still feeling the roundness of her ass, when Bloodwyn's reply came. "The sorcerer is back." Andais let out a horrified gasp, feigning shock. "Naturally we are concerned about all the citizens of the Forest."

"Yes...we certainly can't let him take any more of our people." Lezard's hands were coming around to her front, washcloth caressing her belly. His arms squeezed at her sides, and he leaned forward, uncaring of getting his shirt wet as he pressed in against her soaked back. He was hugging her from behind, his lips once again by her ears. He kissed the curve of her ear, and she jerked her head to the side.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lenneth hissed, angry at him for taking advantage of the situation. She dropped her arms from her chest, catching at his wrists.

"Just enjoying you..." came the whispered answer, his captured hands caressing the middle ground just under her breasts. Her belly was hardly a safe place to touch, being too close to too many interesting body parts. It left her confused over whether or not to hold his hands there. Lenneth reluctantly let go.

"We are going door to door, checking to see if anyone has seen anything unusual." continued Bloodwyn, just as his hands moved upwards, lifting up her breasts so that they rested on the sides of his wrists. He purposefully avoided touching them directly, still making lazy swipes at her skin under them with the washcloth. Lenneth knew he could feel how hard her nipples were, hoping he realized it was due to the rapidly cooling water.

"What was that you said about being truthful?" He whispered in her ear, as Andais easily lied about not seeing anything unusual.

"It's just a white lie..." Lenneth said softly. "To save us..."

"Hmm..." Lezard wasn't really interested in Andais' motives. Not when he had a naked, wet Lenneth in his arms! "Lezard...stop..." Lenneth tried to make it sound like an order, as his hands reached up to cup her breasts full on, palms pressed against her hardened nipples. He had dropped the washcloth, no longer interested in the pretense of washing her. Her pleas to stop came out as a moan, the Valkyrie being especially susceptible to his skillful hands on her breasts.

He rubbed his hands back and forth across her nipples, fingers squeezing her breasts. Lenneth moaned again, her head falling backwards. Lezard took advantage of this to lick the side of her face, trailing his tongue down to her neck where he lightly bit down, feeling her tense underneath his teeth. He sucked and nibbled at her tender flesh, lips working to mark her skin with a love bite.

Lenneth's hands once again touched his, but she didn't try to grab at them, or make him stop. Instead she stroked his lower arms, rubbing up and down in encouragement, just needing to feel him, to touch him. His fingers on her breasts parted, catching a nipple between forefinger and middle finger. He twiddled his fingers, a slight pinching motion, and Lenneth opened her mouth to moan, louder this time.

"What was that?!" demanded Bloodwyn, suspicion in her voice. Lenneth and Lezard froze, faces paling. "Just my cat." Andais was quick to say.

"Your cat? Since when do you keep animals?" asked Bloodwyn, footsteps moving towards the bathroom. Andais hurried after her, catching at her arm. "Luserina gave it to me...poor thing was nearly at death's door...I had to take it in..."

"Are you quite sure that was your cat?" Anwyn spoke up now. "Didn't sound like any cat I've ever heard."

"She's...she's in heat!" Andais said in a sudden flash of inspiration, and Lenneth's mouth dropped open in shock. Once again she felt Lezard shaking behind her, lips parted against her hair as he tried to reign in laughter. "It's not funny!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes it is..." came his smug answer.

"Pervert!"

"Yes but you liked it." Lezard teased. That stopped her up short, and she was glad her back was to him, so that he could not see how embarrassed she looked. She HAD started to enjoy what he was doing to her. Did that make her a pervert as well?

Bloodwyn seemed to reluctantly accept the answer. "Maybe I should leave a guard here for the night...Anwyn perhaps?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." Andais hastened to ensure the elf. "I'll be fine on my own."

"But you're quite isolated out here...if something were to happen, I'd never forgive myself." said Bloodwyn.

"Really, I'm quite confident nothing will happen to me. I have my magic to protect me." Andais said confidently.

"I suppose..." More footsteps sounded, moving away from the bathroom. They heard the sound of a horn being blown, Bloodwyn checking in with the rest of the patrols. Answering calls came back, and she let out a frustrated sign. "Still no sign of the sorcerer!"

"I'm sure you'll find him soon enough..." came Andais encouragingly reply. "Good fortune to you."

"Good fortune to you as well, sage." answered Bloodwyn, and at last the room fell silent. They heard the door close, Andais locking it behind her. A few minutes passed by, before she knocked timidly on the bathroom door, calling out to Lezard and Lenneth. "They're gone...you can come out now..."

"Just a minute!" Lenneth replied, and turned towards Lezard, her eyes twinkling with mischief. He was distracted by her breasts, leaving himself open to a sneak attack. Lenneth reached out and grabbed at his arms, pulling him off balance. He teetered tottered over the edge of the tub, before splashing face first into the tub of water, legs sticking out in the air. "That's for groping me!" She told him, rising to get out of the tub. He flailed around, getting his hands on the bath tub's edge, pulling himself up.

"Lenneth!" He barked out angrily, hair sticking wetly to his face. He heard her let out a giggle, laughing at the sight of him. A growl issued from his throat, and he reached forward, sliding arms around her waist, pulling her slippery body back into the water. She let out a startled shriek, falling back first into the tub. She sat up, frantically brushing hair and water out of her eyes, a glare on her face.

"Payback..." He said, tapping her on the nose. Lezard stepped away from the tub, reaching for one of the towels. He wiped at his face, carefully cleaning off his glasses, finding them fogging up.

"Is everything all right in there?" Andais said, hand hovering over the door knob, worried over the Valkyrie's shriek.

"We're fine!" came Lenneth's cry, even as she shot a mad look at Lezard. "At least your clothes didn't get wet." He pointed out. "I doubt the elf has anything in my size to wear." Lenneth almost looked apologetic. Until she remembered he himself had gotten his shirt wet first. "So I did." He said, when she pointed that fact out to him. Lezard approached her with a long towel, holding it out for her. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He reminded her when she hesitated to step out of the tub.

"Don't think I've forgotten about that." Lenneth said, ordering him to turn his head away. Lezard humored her, and she climbed out of the tub, allowing him to wrap the towel around her body. His hands came forward to knot the towel over her breasts, the length of it falling just above her knees. Lenneth was startled when he then lifted her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest, one arm slung under her knees, the other just under her shoulders.

"I can walk you know!" She protested. Ignoring this, Lezard carried her out of the bathroom, turning slightly, so that he could get the door open without putting her down. Andais' eyes were wide as a soaking wet Lezard strode out into the room, holding the towel clad Valkyrie in his arms. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked.

The elf's mouth worked open and close several times, trying to process this question. She looked at Lenneth, whose face was turning red with embarrassment. "I have a spare bedroom...it's that way..." She pointed at the oak door, and Lezard immediately turned in that direction. "Oh dear..." She murmured, as the door slammed shut behind the pair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddling her pillow, Mystina's eyelids fluttered, a frown on her face. There was noise intruding on her beauty sleep, a loud insistent knock on the door, ringing out in her bed chambers. It was impossible to sleep through, the person at her door would simply not go away. "This better be good Arngrim..." The mage muttered, opening her eyes. She glanced at the open window of her bedroom, seeing the moon high in the sky, stars twinkling. She wondered how late it was, as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sliding her toes into fuzzy pink slippers.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She bellowed out, reaching for her robe. She pulled it closed over her short nightgown, securing the sash around her waist. Mystina took her sweet time walking across the room, tired fingers working the lock of her door. She was letting out a rather large yawn, hand to her face when the door opened, her visitor barreling past her into the bedroom.

"Hey! Rude much?!" commented Mystina, turning to follow the person. She blinked surprised to see it wasn't who she expected. No, it was not Arngrim who had disturbed her slumber, but Hrist, the Valkyrie drawing back her hood, for once not wearing her feathered helm. Hrist turned to look at Mystina, and her lips pursed in amusement. The girl was dishelved, her long blonde hair tied up in many curlers, some sort of green facial mask on her face.

"Hrist?!" exclaimed Mystina, mouth falling open, eyes wide. The Valkyrie nodded her head, gesturing at the door. "Oh...right..." Mystina hastened to shut the door close, not bothering with the locks though. "What...what brings you here..." She licked her lips nervously, getting a taste of the avocado facial cleanser on her tongue.

"I was told you would be of some use to me." replied Hrist, wondering just what was the purpose of that green goop on the blonde's face. Mystina stiffened, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "It depends on who told you that." She gave a lofty toss of her head, trying to look haughty, thought in her current state of dress she looked like a clown. "I don't take orders from just any old Valkyrie."

"Insolent..." Hrist noted. "Just like last time." It was a sore point of issue between them, Mystina and Arngrim having refused to work with the Valkyrie the time she had stolen Lenneth's body.

"Call it what you will." Mystina shrugged, uncaring of the Valkyrie's words.

"You're lucky I have need of you." Hrist sighed, hands on hips. "I was told by Lucian that you and Arngrim were to be trusted. Perhaps he was wrong."

"Lucian?" Mystina blinked. "Wait...what do you know?"

"I know a great many things...including who was the true abductor of my sister."

"The true one? Then it means you've accepted that it isn't Brahms...?" Her blue eyes widened in shock. "It was the little freak, wasn't it!?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Lezard."

"Ooooh...I hope you hurt him good..." Mystina grinned.

"All in good time." promised Hrist.

"What do you need me for?" asked the mage.

"I need you to get a message to Freya...Keep her and Lucian informed on what's going on."

"Done." Mystina said, cutting off the Valkyrie before she could continue. Hrist held up a hand, and Mystina fell silent. "They must know, I cannot delay it any longer. Odin pushes for the war with Brahms to happen tomorrow."

"So soon?!" gasped Mystina. "Why?"

"It would seem he wants to get his Nifleheim army in position in Asgard...to consolidate his power in case his role in these heinous plots come to light. It's a lot easier to hold a realm than to invade it." explained Hrist. "If he can get Hel's forces firmly entrenched in Asgard, while our soldiers are away fighting Brahms...well...those that returned will be weakened and without access to the resources in Valhalla...we will be forced to invade our own home...or worse yet, make conditions of surrender with Nifleheim."

"Damn..." Mystina shook her head. "This goes a lot further than just Lezard kidnapping Lenneth cause he's a horny little toad."

"Indeed." Hrist scowled. "The human was just a catalyst that started off these chains of events." An angry sigh issued from her lips. "Tell Freya...let her know I still have a few tricks left to exploit. I won't let Asgard be overrun with the undead and demonic fiends so easily."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mystina curious.

"I think it's best to wait and see." answered the Valkyrie.

"When do I leave?" wondered Mystina. "And to where?"

"As soon as you're ready I shall send you down to Midgard." Hrist had a feeling she knew where Freya would be.

"No time to lose, I'm ready to go right now!" She said eagerly. Hrist had to stifle back her laughter. "Have you forgotten something?" She reached forward, swiping her finger across the green cream. Mystina let out a little o of surprise, her hands flying to the curlers in her hair. "Just give me a moment to get dressed..." She said hastily pulling out curler after curler.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the main room of the cottage, the bedroom was plain in appearance, a few hand sewn touches being spread through out the room. Such as pillows, and a coverlet spread across a plush chair. It appeared Andais didn't get many overnight guests, in fact the room seemed more suited to tending to a sick patient than anything else, with plain white sheets, and blue pillows that matched the curtains hanging in the window.

The bed was large, being made of strong oak, it's mattress looking soft and inviting. Lezard immediately made a beeline for it, still carrying the Valkyrie in his arms. "Lezard...put me down!" Lenneth ordered, beginning to struggle. He merely tightened his grip on her, making sure not to drop her as he walked towards the bed. "I mean it!" She got her wish when he abruptly dropped her on the soft cushions, her body bouncing slightly on the springy mattress.

Lenneth immediately sat up, hands going to secure her towel, making sure it stayed in place. Lezard's hands came forward, touching the sides of her face, gently caressing as he bent towards her. She found her face being turned upwards, to meet him halfway as his lips descended upon hers, kissing her soundly. "Lezard..." His name was drawn out on her lips, a moan that was half in appreciation, half frustration. "What are you doing..."

"I would think that would be obvious to you by now..." He said in a teasing tone, once again planting a kiss on her lips. "I think it's time now, don't you?" Another kiss on her mouth, his tongue pressing against her lips, wanting access. Instead he settled for licking across her lower lip, lips puckering to claim another chaste kiss from her.

"Time...What are you talking about?" Lenneth frowned, fighting to not return his kisses.

"Back on the beach...you said then was not the time..." He reminded her, one hand winding up into her hair, wrapping the thick wet mane around his fingers. With a tug, her head was pulled back, exposing her throat to him. He kissed against the front, working his way down to her collarbone, as her brow furrowed, trying to remember. He licked the soft hollow in her throat, gratified to see the mark he had put on her in the tub was already blossoming on her skin, a dark bruise that stated she was claimed by him.

"Oh!" cried Lenneth, remembering at last. "Oh..." Lezard mimicked, chuckling against her skin. Her hands came up, pushing at his chest, urging him away from her. "Lezard..." She said seriously. "That was..." She trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"That was what...?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. His hand was still in her hair, holding her frozen so that she could not look away. "If you can't give me a straight answer, I'll kiss you again!" She gaped at him, thinking him mad to threaten that. He moved in to capture another kiss from her, and she opened her mouth, hastily crying out, "Wait! Wait!"

Lezard paused, his breath hot on her face as he awaited Lenneth's next words. She stumbled over her own tongue, thinking as she spoke. "That was just lust...this body's weakness..."

"You think it weak to have feelings for me?" He asked, and she frowned, thinking it over carefully. At last she nodded her head, looking shy. Lezard smiled at the gesture, pulling her forward, to hug her tightly. "Lenneth, Lenneth..." He chided softly in her ear. "There's nothing wrong with feeling arousal...it's part of being alive..."

"But you're a..."

"I know, a defiler of souls right?" He was still smiling, giving a rueful shake of his head. "You think it wrong to care for me...to love me..."

"I don't love you!" She was quick to deny him that, and for one brief second pain was in his amethyst eyes. "I don't!" Lenneth insisted. "I just..." She was blushing, staring down at her lap. "...like...what you do to my body..." She almost wished the floor would open up, and swallow her whole, shocked she had been able to admit to that.

"Well it's a start..." came his answer. She was quiet, still staring downwards. "Lenneth..." Lezard knelt down at the edge of the bed, taking hold of her hands. "Love can come later..." He interlaced his fingers with hers. "It doesn't have to happen spontaneously."

"It happened right away for you, didn't it?" asked Lenneth.

"Well yes...but it's different for everybody." He was still holding her hands, and he raised the right one to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. She let out a sigh, liking his gentleness.

"Is it really different for everyone?" Lenneth asked quietly. Her blue eyes looked lost in thought, the Valkyrie clearly thinking of something.

"Lenneth, have you ever been in love?" She turned surprised eyes to him, and with a frown, slowly shook her head no. "I thought I was...but now I'm not so sure..." She sighed. "Lezard...how will I know?"

"Oh trust me, you'll know." He smiled at her. "You won't be able to mistake it for anything else!"

"Not even confuse it with lust?" She asked.

"There's the tricky part...there's a thin line between the two...they often go hand in hand..." He squeezed her hands, gracing her right wrist with a kiss. He felt her pulse speed up under his lips, and smiled at that.

"But not always right?" Lenneth asked, wanting to be sure. To her relief, he nodded his head yes. She flashed him a dazzling smile, and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "Lenneth...may I kiss you?" Her azure eyes widened in surprise, Lenneth flashing him a surprised look.

"What?" He asked, bemused.

"You don't normally ask...you usually just take..." Her eyes danced with merriment. "It's a nice change..."

"So may I?" Lezard asked hopefully.

"Yes, Lezard, you may..." He smiled at her answer, moving towards her, a slight tug on her hands guiding her into his chest. Their lips touched softly, Lenneth's hesitating under his. He pressed his mouth forward, nudging her lips open with his, bringing forth his tongue to stroke against hers. Her tongue came forward to meet his boldly, wet velvet clashing against each other. She went to pull her hands free of his, and he let her, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him.

They broke apart for air, taking a second to gulp in much needed oxygen. And then their mouths reconnected, no hesitation this time in the kiss. Lenneth's eyes drifted close, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. She let out a happy sounding sigh, as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. His hands transferred to her waist, fingers digging into the towel's soft material.

Lezard licked his way back up to her mouth, once again passionately kissing her. It was when he began to feel her up that Lenneth pulled away from his kisses. "Lezard, no..." She said, but he pressed forward cutting off her weak protest with his lips. "Wait Lezard..." She managed to say when he pulled away, and he let out an impatient groan. He wanted to admonish her for teasing him, letting him kiss her than pulling away yet again. Instead he managed to sound quite calm as he asked, "What now Lenneth?"

"It's just...you only asked for a kiss..." Lenneth said, blushing.

"Can I ask for more?" Lezard asked mischievously. She was quiet, her cheeks turning pinker. "I suppose that was too much to hope for..." He let out a wistful sigh, rising to stand. "Lezard..." This time she was the one grabbing at his hand, her touch causing him to pause. "I..." She licked her lips nervously, his amethyst eyes drawn to the movement. "I want you..." He nearly fell over, the look on his face was absolutely comical.

"Can you repeat that?!" He asked, not daring to believe he heard her correctly.

"I want you..." She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting his boldly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...no..." Lenneth gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "I want to understand..." She said at last, rising to her feet to stand before him.

"Understand what?" Lezard asked cautiously.

"What you feel. Love...lust...the difference between them..." She closed her eyes. "It might be my last chance to experience it before I become a God again."

"Is there no one in Valhalla for you?" He wondered out loud, not daring to risk a smile at this crucial moment. Lenneth shook her head, opening her eyes once again. "No...no one who makes me feel the way you do..."

Lezard smiled then, eyes shining as he stepped forward to embrace her. "Then it would be my most esteemed honor to show you..." He told her, kissing her possessively on the mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be continued.

Okay guys and gals, I need some honest feedback here. What's your thought on the second Lezard and Lenneth scene? Does it seem too weird or corny for her to want to experience sex with him? I do have the lemon written out (Got almost three chapters done in a 24 hour period.) but I'm hesitating big time. My sweetheart Robert, who I turn to when I need advice and reassurance for the fic, says it's fine but..."shrugs helplessly."

Let me know A.S.A.P. since I don't want to delay writing when I'm all inspired like...but it's hard to write chapter 25 when I don't know if I'm gonna ditch the second scene in 23, and the lemon in 24! Argh! ;-p

-----Michelle


	24. Chapter 24

It was his most possessive kiss yet, hard and unyielding against her mouth, Lezard almost bruising her lips with his. His mouth nipped at hers, capturing her lower lip between his, nibbling on it. Lenneth's mouth opened, a breathy little gasp issuing from her. He slipped his tongue past her lips, taking every opportunity to leisurely explore the inside of her mouth. He wanted to spend time licking, stroking her, getting to know every inch of that delightful mouth of hers.

Her tongue was moving, caressing against the underside of his. He draws back, letting her tongue travel after his into his own mouth. Once there he begins to suck on it, and Lenneth lets out a strangled sound, surprised at the move. He's never done that before, and she doesn't know what to make of it. Lezard releases her only long enough for them both to get some air, the wizard looking down at her, amorous eyes dark with desire. "I've waited for you for so long, Lenneth..." His voice is a low purr, fingers stroking back the hair around her face. She just looks at him, unsure of how to respond which is fine with him. He doesn't expect her to make up falsities to soothe his ego. Instead he occupies her mouth by resuming kissing her, pressing them together, his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. The Valkyrie having to stand on tip toe to reach his mouth.

Lezard looks at her lips, seeing her soft mouth is a little blurred, a little kiss swollen. He reaches up to touch her lower lip, stroking it tenderly. Lenneth kisses the tip of his thumb, and he slides his finger into her mouth, free fingers caressing the side of her face. Lenneth sucks lightly at his thumb, tasting the salt of his skin. Lezard feels the pull of her lips all the way down to his groin, his member twitching in interest to her sucking.

She almost doesn't want to let go of his finger, but out it comes, sliding wetly across her lips. He leans in to kiss her once again, holding their mouths together until Lenneth is left gasping for air. He thinks on how he's really got to teach her to breathe through her nose when they kiss, Lezard wanting the sensation of their lips coming together to last even longer.

Lezard then moves to kiss at her neck, knowing it was a sensitive part of her body. The taste of her is familiar to him, her current scent being that of the bath water and soap Andais uses. He licks down the side, finding the pulse point in her neck, letting his teeth graze against it. He doesn't even leave an imprint, being careful, oh so careful in his use of teeth on her tender flesh. His lips pucker up, kissing where he bit, tongue sliding against the skin. He knows he's staining her skin with love marks, and he doesn't care, liking the sight of the dark hickeys on her porcelain pale skin.

Lenneth is just standing there, holding herself still against him as he works on her neck. "You can touch me you know..." Lezard tells her, wanting to feel her hands on his body. It was almost as though she had been waiting for permission, her hands coming to his arms, sliding slowly up to his shoulders. It's a safe place to touch, the wet material of his shirt barring full contact on his skin. It's when her fingers brush against his neck that he lets out a sigh, the simple touch meaning more than it should to him.

Her fingers reach around to the back of his neck, playing with the fine strands of hair there, nails sliding through the short tresses. Lezard resumes kissing her, this time gracing her bare shoulders with his lips. It's tiny worshipful kisses he plants there, a light smacking noise sounding as he moves along her skin. He feels Lenneth put a kiss in his hair, lips touching the top of his head even as he kisses across her body.

Working his way down, Lezard comes to the edge of her towel, kissing between the crevice of her breasts. Lenneth lets out a cry, feeling his tongue slip underneath the towel, a teasing weight on her chest. His fingers come up to the edge of her towel, but Lenneth shakes her head no, not quite ready to take the next step. Lezard pauses, frustration in his eyes, even as they widen in surprise. Lenneth's hands are on the move, dropping down from his neck to the buttons on his shirt. Her blue eyes are lowered, modestly avoiding looking at him as she begins working the buttons of his blouse free.

He reaches up to help her, almost ripping his shirt open in his eagerness. Somehow between the two of them, they managed to get all the buttons undone, without tearing any free of the material. From the top of the opening, she slides her hand in, palm going down his front, the shirt opening further as her hand travels. She stops at his stomach, moving back upwards, a look of concentration on her face, as she feels up his abdomen, moving up towards his chest. Her other hand reached forward to take one side of his blouse, and gripping both sides tightly, she wrenches it open, yanking it far enough to slide off his shoulders, and halfway down his arms. The wet shirt hangs loose and open, his chest revealed to her for the first time, and Lenneth just stares, taking it all in. She already knew he was slender, now discovering him to have a build similar to that of a dancer, with just a hint of muscles on his lean frame.

His nipples are dark against his pale skin, and she touches one, wondering if such a movement feels as good to him as it does to her. Lezard lets out a noise, and encouraged by this, she takes hold of the nipple between two fingers, giving him a little pinch. He lets out a little hiss of breath, and Lenneth freezes, thinking she hurt him somehow. "No don't stop..." Lezard says urgently, catching at her hand before she can pull away.

"Are you sure?" Lenneth asked, and he nods at her, a smile on his face. She touches his nipple again, finding it harder than before, sticking out more. She gives in to the urge to lean forward and kiss his chest, lips puckering around his nipple. She licks at it, then moves upwards, away from his chest, towards his collarbone. Her arms are reaching around his neck again, pulling him down towards her, even as she strains as far as she can go to reach his neck. She wants to kiss him there, copy his moves, and make him feel good as well. Lezard obliges, bending down towards her, leaning his neck to the side. Lenneth attacks it vigorously, raining kisses up and down his skin, even going so far as to kiss behind his ear.

She then licks downwards, and finding a spot she especially likes, bites down. She feels him give a little jerk, the Valkyrie not being as careful with her teeth. But still Lezard doesn't pull away, letting her cling to him, working to mark him like he has done so many times to her own neck. Seconds go by, her lips sucking at his skin, until at last she is satisfied, and pulls away, looking at the reddening patch on his neck. The indent of her teeth is on his skin, perfect semi circles of where she bit down.

She doesn't get to look long, Lezard is already hugging her to him again, have a constant need to feel her in his arms. This time when his hands touch the knot in her towel, she doesn't stop him, allowing his dexterous fingers to free her from it's soft confines. The towel slumps to the floor, laying crumpled at her feet. Holding onto her wrist, Lezard pulls back from her, eyes slowly traveling over her naked form. She shivers, but it has nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with the look in the wizard's eyes.

"You are so beautiful..." Lezard says at last, voice husky with desire.

"Thank you..." Lenneth replied with a blush, fighting the urge to hide from him. He came forward again to embrace her, and even through his pants she could feel him, hard against her hip. That made her nervous, almost scared, but it was the thrill of the unknown that coursed through her veins, the innocent woman curious about his unexplored anatomy.

Lezard kissed her again, not wanting her mouth to feel neglected, even as he yearned to explore the rest of her body. She gripped his shoulders, eagerly meeting his tongue with hers, her desire growing stronger by the minute. She let out a disappointed whine when he pulled back, and that made him smirk. He placed a fingertip to his mouth, licking at it. Lenneth looked puzzled at this, even as he brought the hand down to her chest, placing the wet tip against one nipple. He rubbed it, his saliva slick against her nub, moistening it. He then bent down, blowing on her chest, the cool air against the wet nipple causing it to instantly pucker up and harden.

He was touching her other breast, the nipple still flat. "I think this one feels neglected." Lezard said, giving her breast a slight squeeze. How he loved playing with her breasts, finding her chest to be one of his most favorite parts of her body...at least...of what he had access to so far!

He opened his mouth wide, taking in not only the nipple, but a good portion of her breast inside as well, sucking fast and hard against the skin. It doesn't take long for her nipple to mirror it's twin, and he lets his tongue brush against it, even as he continues his sucking motion. He plays with her other breast, rubbing his palm over it in a circular motion. Lenneth is crying out, soft spoken mews of pleasure that speak of a job well done.

He transfers attention from one breast to the other, mouth always busy, fingers always caressing, intent on giving her the maximum amount of pleasure at the same time. Lenneth is stroking the back of his head, still making those soft sounds. Her legs are shaky, Lenneth hanging on to him, trying to keep from sinking down to the floor. Noticing this, Lezard pauses, backing her up towards the bed, letting the back of her knees hit the edge, causing her to topple onto the mattress.

She looks surprised for a second, then lets out an honest to goodness giggle, amused by his antics. He's deadly serious, darkly intent on her, moving in to kiss her nipple one last time, before beginning to lick a wet trail down her stomach. Down he goes, reaching the silver curls of her pubic hair. Lenneth squirms underneath his tongue, catching at his face before he can go much farther. "What are you doing?"

He pauses, surprised at the question. She's looking at him with innocent eyes, truly unknowing of his intentions. Lezard wonders how to broach the subject without angering her, wondering just how innocent she truly is. That brought another thought to mind, the man realizing he didn't know much about the body he had stolen for her, knew absolutely nothing of it's sexual history. "Lenneth...are you a virgin?" He didn't dare hope, thinking she was an immortal Goddess. Surely in the thousands of years she had existed, she must have had many lovers...but she was blushing once again as she meekly nodded her head, and his eyes widened in surprised amusement. "Well that explains our earlier conversation..." He murmured.

"I'm sorry..." Lenneth said, and it was as though the rest of her body would flush to match the blush in her cheeks. He chuckled, shaking his head ruefully, not believing she was apologizing for being inexperienced! "Believe me, it is not a problem!" His grin widened, and he feared he must have a silly expression on his face, giddy with glee at being the first to touch her like this.

"Just lay back my darling..." Lezard told her, planting kisses on her belly. He spread her thighs, eyeing her nether lips. He reaches with his hand, placing his palm against her mound, just feeling the soft cushion of flesh, the tickle of her hair against his skin. Lenneth quivers under his hand, tensing up slightly, but wondering if this is going to be like with her breasts. She feels a shiver of anticipation as she gazes down the length of her body at Lezard, the man still wearing that strange smile on his face. His fingers started to move, ruffling her curls, before he moved away, gripping her thighs.

Lezard knelt down on the floor, positioning himself in between her legs. He didn't dive in towards the tender spot between her legs. Instead he placed his lips against her inner thigh, kissing the skin there. Lenneth let out a surprised moan, feeling his tongue lick across her thigh, dancing, making moist patterns across her skin. He moved closer to her center, kissing softly on her flesh. His lips brushed against the crease where her leg joined her body, and he licked along the length of it, before moving back down her thigh. He was teasing her, delaying putting his mouth on her core, liking the feel of her squirming underneath him.

He kissed some more of her inner thigh, turning his attention to the other one. He began suckling the skin there, thinking how delicious it would be to leave his mark in such a hidden place. A secret hickey only they would know about. He sucked and worried at the skin there, hearing Lenneth's cries grow louder yet. Satisfied the skin would darken to a bruise, Lezard moved upwards, kissing his way to her covered folds. He brushed his lips over her virgin slit, and he felt Lenneth's hips buck up, thrusting her groin to meet his face. "So impatient..." He chuckled, breath teasing against her core.

"Lezard!" She cried, more than a hint of an impatient whine in her voice. This time he pressed his lips against her, kissing her as though he was kissing her mouth. He was gentle at first, than increased the pressure, his tongue sliding out, parting the moistening folds of her vagina. She was spreading open beneath his mouth, revealing pinks furls of flesh that just begged for his attention. He did not disappoint, letting his slick tongue dip inside her. He heard Lenneth's breathing increase, coming out in rapid gasps, and glanced up. She was looking down at him, eyes wide with shock, the pupils darkening with desire.

"Should I stop?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Lenneth rapidly shook her head no. He laughed again, returning his tongue to her folds. He's running it up and down the length, back and forth, slow and patient. She's wiggling her hips desperately against his mouth, her moans coming louder, though she does her best to stifle the sounds, a hand covering her mouth, desperate to keep Andais from hearing.

"No Lenneth..." Lezard told her, reaching up to take her hand away from her mouth. "I want to hear you enjoying this!"

"But..." Her eyes fill with shame, the Valkyrie clearly embarrassed by the sounds she was making. "She'll hear us."

"So let her." Lezard gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders, privately feeling a thrill at the thought of someone overhearing them. Further protests from Lenneth died down, as he licked her again, she letting out a happy yowl. He resumed licking, reaching the top of her slit, searching for something. It was her clit, that tiny pearl of flesh that was hardening under his ministrations. He flicked his tongue against it, feeling her legs shudder. He made his lips into a tiny o, and began gently sucking at her clit. Lenneth's voice went wild, her hands coming down to touch his face. They ended up in his hair, pushing him deeper against her, trying to hold him there as though she feared he might stop again. He has no intention of stopping, intending to bring her over the edge with his mouth alone. He was watching her face carefully, trying to judge how close she was. He began sucking harder, and her hips rose off of the bed, and he moved with her, staying connected to her.

"Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Lenneth was begging him, the nails of her fingers almost painful in his scalp, her head tossing from side to side, her breath coming in short bursts of air. She was quivering under his mouth, and with a wild scream, her hips convulsed, and he has to wrap his hands around her thighs, hold her down on the bed as she orgasms. His mouth never loses contact, and he slips his tongue into her slippery passage, feeling her body clenching, spasming as it searches for something that isn't there, not yet at any rate.

One more cry from her, quieter now, Lenneth gradually grows limp underneath him, body falling back to the bed. Her blue eyes were half lidded, desire raging deep within them. "That was...amazing..." She murmured, feeling as though she was boneless. Waves of heat and chill spill over her body, the Valkyrie still riding the endorphins of her orgasm. She feels too good to be bothered by the smug look he is flashing her, filled with wonderment at what she had just experienced.

"I want to make you feel good too..." Lenneth says at last, pushing up on her elbows. Lezard grin widens, looking almost predatory, as he gestures her towards the edge of the bed. "I've a few ideas on how you can accomplish that!" She merely looks at him, curious as to what he will suggest. Standing before her, he catches at her hands, bringing them to the buckle of his belt. She gets the hint, fingers undoing the loops, sliding it free of his pants. She throws it on the floor, Lenneth not bothering to see where the belt lands. Without him asking, she leans in to kiss his stomach, fingers tugging at his pants, pulling them down past his knees. He hadn't bothered with underwear, his member springing eagerly free of it's confines.

Lenneth can't help but stare at him, Lezard being the first healthy man she has seen naked in a long time. And the first one that is aroused, fully erect from the wanting of her. He is thick and long, a rich mahogany of pubic hairs around his member. The word beautiful comes to mind, the girl now knowing why he had felt the need to utter such a compliment to her upon seeing her naked. There was just something spectacular about the naked human form.

Lezard enjoys how Lenneth is looking at him, shaking his arms, letting the shirt slide the rest of the way off his hands. It falls to the floor, even as he steps out of his pants. He moves closer to the edge of the bed, and Lenneth reaches out. Her hands are on him, and she brings her mouth to his stomach, butterfly kisses going onto his abdomen. Some of her hair falls forward, brushing against his straining member, teasing him further. Her hands slide down his side, touching his hips, feeling him out before she pulls back to look at him some more.

The dark rose head of his dick is wet and glistening, and she reaches out to touch it, smearing the pre cum across the tip. Lezard lets out a moan as she touches him. "Yes..." He says, seeking to encourage her. But she needs no such encouragement. Lenneth is already leaning forward, placing a damp kiss on the head of his penis, a shy flick of her tongue tasting him. The feel of her tongue on him is enough to make him throw back his head, a soft moan falling from his lips. Lezard can hardly believe his luck, ready to damn all the Gods and Goddesses in Asgard if this proved to be nothing more than a wonderful dream.

Lenneth was still lapping delicately at the head of his shaft, tongue licking as though he was an icicle pop. He could feel her tongue trailing down the side of his shaft, little wiggles and probes, tasting the rest of him. She puckers up her lips, kissing down to his balls, than back up again. If possible he thought he grew even harder under her attention, feeling that maddening touch of her tongue on his penis. She's beginning to give a gentle sucking of the underside, being sure to swirl her tongue over and around the crown each time she reaches his top. She's very careful to avoid using her teeth on his most delicate part, and Lezard fights not to move his hips, wanting to thrust into her mouth.

"Lenneth..." He can barely get out her name, his voice is so thick with need and desire. He sees her roll her eyes up towards him, looking at him curiously. "Your mouth...I need..." He swallows nervously, trying to get it all out. "I need to feel your mouth on me..." She seems confused for a second, then her eyes widen with understanding. With one last kiss on the wet head, she parts her lips, letting the tip slide into her mouth. "Gods yes!" Lezard hisses out, arching into her mouth. She lowers her head, taking in more of him, the wet heat of her mouth feeling absolutely delicious to him. Lezard makes a sound deep in his throat, sounding very much like a big cat purring.

He feels her suddenly release him, a sudden change in temperature, coolness against his wet member. But before he can ask her why she stopped, her mouth is enveloping him again in it's warmth, this time taking several inches inside her. Lenneth starts sucking, her tongue caressing what is in her mouth, and Lezard feels his toes curl. This time it's his hands in her hair, wanting to show her the bobbing motion that will give him the most pleasure. It's a guiding touch he shows her, and she soon picks up the pace on her own, Lezard murmuring nonsense endearments at her.

It's only when he feels his balls starts to tense up, that he pulls her off of him, not wanting to reach his release that way. "Did you...?" Lenneth trails off, not knowing how to ask. "No my sweet..." Lezard shook his head. "Not yet." He gently gripped her shoulders, easing her back down on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. He caressed her belly, then let his hand slide down to part her legs once more, hearing Lenneth let out a startled gasp as his hand found it's way back to her center. Two fingers slid in to her, testing, searching. He found her still damp with desire, wet and open, ready for him.

"Spread your legs for me..." He urges Lenneth, and she does so, though not wide enough to his liking. He puts his hands on her knees, pushing them further apart, even as he comes between them, his penis straining to reach her. He lines himself up with her bottom, pressing his erection against the opening of her body. He moves his hips, rubbing his penis against her nether lips, teasing the both of them with the feel of it sliding along the length of her crease. His movement brings him up against the entrance of her body, and he presses against it, slowly pushing forward.

Lenneth can feel her outer lips spreading apart easily enough, but the inside is a different matter. Though wet, it's a snug fit, hugging him tightly. Lezard tells her as much, moaning in pleasure at the tight fit of her body. He pushes harder, causing them to spread to allow him in, inch by inch. His tip comes up against a barrier, a thin fleshy bit of membrane that attempted to bar any further progress.

"Lenneth..." Lezard moaned, leaning forward, to brush a kiss against her lips. She was kissing him back, not understanding why he had stopped. He moved his head so that his mouth was by her ear, and just as he plunged forward through that virgin barrier, he bit down hard on her ear lobe. It was an old trick, the biting down on the ear of a virgin to distract her from the pain of losing her maiden head. Lenneth cried out, jerking against him, and he patted her head, running his hands through her silver blue hair. "It's all right..." he soothed, feeling her blood mingle with the wetness between her legs. "The worst is over now..."

Her tearful blue eyes were narrowed in distrust of him, not believing him. He rested between her legs, giving her time to adjust to his size. He was confident the upset in her eyes would fade once he started to move again. An eternity seems to pass by as he waits, judging the perfect time to start moving again. He starts to pull out, almost leaving her body, before he slowly slides back in, her muscles stretching to accommodate him. Lenneth feels an ache in her body, shivers at the feel of his flesh moving inside of hers, stroking across intimate skin that had never before known the touch of another person.

"So delicious..." Lezard murmurs against her neck, once again thrusting inside of her. He's still moving slow, sliding against her, making low sounds of pleasure. Soon Lenneth's voice joins his, whimpers turning into pleasure filled moans, her hips starting to gyrate, to match the rhythm and speed he sets. He catches at her legs, pulling them up around his hips. Lenneth crosses her ankles behind his back, the soles of her feet resting on his butt. She presses with her feet, wanting to feel him deeper inside her. He obliges her, plunging into her up to the base of his shaft, balls slapping wetly at her entrance.

"Mine..." Lezard tells her, starting to move his hips faster. "All mine..." He's not sure if she's lost to the pleasure, or if she truly agrees with that statement, but Lenneth is nodding her head, enthusiastically telling him, "Yes! Yours!"

Lezard didn't think it was possible to get any hotter, but hearing her words set something off in his blood, the necromancer's hips pounding in a steady rhythm, picking up the pace even faster. Lezard was doing his best to control himself, the urge to just pound into her was strong, and he didn't want to bruise her. He's changing to shorter, quicker strokes, one particular sharp thrust causing her to call out his name. He does it again, and there it is, that gasping cry of "Lezard!"

"Lenneth!" He moans back in reply, pressing against her front to kiss her mouth. He can feel her breasts bobbing against his chest, nipples rubbing into his skin. Her hands are seeking out his, sliding down his arms, going over his wrists, past his palms. Her fingers bend and flex, entwining themselves with his, and he tightly grips her back, kissing her all the while. He doesn't know how long they've been doing this, and he doesn't care, wanting this feeling to last forever. Suddenly Lenneth's back arches, her eyes wide as she makes a muffled sound against his mouth. He can feel her inner muscles tightening, clamping down on him. They want to milk him of his seed, and he's all too eager to give it up. As the hot fluid spurts out of him, Lezard groans his release into Lenneth's mouth, hips slowing down, but not quite coming to a halt.

With one last shudder, Lezard falls still, feeling himself drained, but running on a natural high. Lenneth unhooks her legs from around his waist, giving him the freedom to slide free of her body. With a kiss, he does so, hands slipping free of her grasp. He touches her legs, planting worshipful kisses down her one leg, before scooping both up in his arms. He shifts her body, moving her so that her legs no longer hang off the side of the bed. Instead he pulls her into his lap, holding her in his arms. Lenneth let out a happy sigh, resting her head on his chest, even as his fingers played with her hair. "See?" Lezard asked. "It can be so good between us, my sweet..."

"Hmmm..." Lenneth made a noncommittal noise in reply, a hand reaching up to her face to cover her sleepy yawn. He couldn't help the smug smile that came across his face. "I've tired you out." He boasted proudly.

"Maybe just a little..." She agreed, eyelids drooping. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "Then sleep Lenneth...safe in my arms..." She smiled at this, snuggling against his chest, allowing her eyes to fall close. Lezard leaned back against the pillows, a contented sigh issuing from his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valkyrie Profile Manga kept refferring to her as the Virgin Warrior. I went with that theory! ;-p There was earlier hints, in my fic if you paid attention. Even a mention of Lucian never seeing Lenneth naked except for the vision in the Water Mirror. No nookie for the crimson warrior! ;-p

Aestrella, Revanninja, Ze Strawberry Bunny, Thanks greatly for weighing in your opnions on that scene. Really appreciate it!

---Michelle

Lezard, hmm...I'm not sure about fanfic net, but a lot of sites require you to put in some sort of disclaimer. The biggies are saying you don't own the characters and that you're not making a profit off the story. I actually forgot about the disclaimer for War Bride, but as soon as I remembered, I quickly went and edited it in. Just in case. At least it's not a disclaimer for every chapter, though I've done that in the past! ;-p

Sorry though, I went through with the lemon. Wasn't asking so much if I should post the lemon, as I was trying to find out if the scene in the previous chapter that leads into the lemon, if it read fine, wasn't too corny.

Ze Strawberry Bunny, heh...yes it's about time Lenneth stop being in denial about her feelings for Lezard. - Now if she would just realize it's more than just lust...;-p Better with every chapter? Oh my...tough words to live up to...worried I'll fail your high expectations now...:-( But I will try my very best:-)


	25. Chapter 25

The breeze ruffled the curtains in the window, blowing them back to allow sunlight to fall in a path across the floor to the bed, casting it's rays on the couple who laid snuggled up on it's mattress. The man lay propped up against the headboard, pillows under his back, as he snored lightly. In his arms, Lezard held Lenneth who lay with the side of her face pressed against his bare chest. Her eyelids fluttered, the Valkyrie stirring, feeling the warm sun shining on her face. Blue eyes were slowly revealed, blinking against the light, seeming confused at her surroundings. She squinted at the chest before her face, lifting her head up to see who she laid against.

Lenneth was quiet as she looked at Lezard, eyes roaming over the features of his face. His mouth was slightly open, his breath ruffling her bangs as he snored. He still wore his glasses, having never had a chance to remove them the night before. A soft smile crossed Lenneth's lips as she thought of the past few hours, remembering what they did, and how he had made her feel. It wasn't just the sensations of the body she thought about, he had made her feel cherished, worshipped...loved. Even in his sleep, emotions played with her heart, the girl finding herself to feel protected in his arms, noticing the tender way he held her. It was nice she realized, finding herself quite happy to wake up in Lezard's arms.

It was a contented sigh she let out, letting her head fall back against his chest. Lenneth was relieved to note she didn't experience remorse, nor regret at what had transpired between them. Even the soreness between her legs she couldn't begrudge him, finding the slight ache to be a small price to pay for the earthly delights of the past evening.

She had to admit it was strange. Never before had Lenneth imagined she could be so happy with Lezard, so content, and at peace. But right in the here and now, in this bed, the evil things he had done to her and for her, to the elves, even their troubled past almost didn't seem to matter. She shook her head ruefully, wondering how she could have become so besotted with him after just one night.

_I don't love him._ She tried to remind herself. But she feared she could. It was a disturbing thought, to be able to love a defiler of souls, no matter how charming and handsome he might be. It would be best to think on his past crimes, ready her heart to be ice and steel against him, keep from falling that one last step into love with him. But try as she might, she couldn't summon the anger, couldn't distance herself from him, especially with his eyes suddenly open, purple jewels that shined with happiness as he gazed down at her. Lezard's lips curled up in a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hmm...morning..." He said, his voice a husky growl. He let out a small cough, trying to clear his throat, and she blinked up at him, answering with a shy good morning in return. Lezard shifted slightly, a kiss gracing the top of her head, arms tightening around her, the squeezing pressure of a hug. "I feared upon awakening you'd be gone..."

"I'm not going anywhere..." answered Lenneth. _Not yet at least._ She thought, surprised to feel conflicted about the separation that would occur once she regained her Godhood.

"Good..." His fingers were stroking the inside of her arms, lazy patterns that sent tingles along her skin. "This is like a dream...one I'm scared I will wake up from."

"Shall I pinch you?" Lenneth asked mischievously. That made him laugh, his head thrown back against the pillow, a hearty sound that left him shaking as he held her. The sound was infectious, and soon her giggles joined in, laughter filling the room.

"Ah Lenneth...you truly are a wonder..." He marveled, turning serious. One hand was moving down her arm, smoothing past skin to take hold of her hand. Lacing his fingers with hers, he brought her right hand to his lips, kissing the top of it. His lips brushed over her knuckles, the necromancer staring down soulfully into her eyes. She met his gaze, steady and calm, only the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. He was charmed to see it, loving that he could still make her flush even after everything they had done the night before.

"So..." Lezard said almost casually, still holding onto her hand. "Have you fallen for me yet?" He flashed her a wicked grin, exuding confidence. Lenneth let out a little huff of air, trying not to frown at him. "Lezard...I thought I told you..."

"I know...I know, you don't love me..." His eyes darkened, grin still on his face but he was less sure of himself. He sighed. "Can't blame a man for hoping..."

"No...I can't..." She looked away for a second. "You're persistent...I'll grant you that."

"It's one of my more endearing qualities." He said, only half kidding. Once she would have accused him of having none, now she merely gave a quiet nod of her head. "How are you feeling?" Lezard asked, concern in his eyes as he let go of her hand.

"I'm fine...a little sore..." she admitted, before letting out a startled eep. Lezard was suddenly moving, quickly turning them over so that his body hovered atop of her's. He kept his weight off of her, just staring down at her. Hair wild and loose, it spread all around her as she stared up at him in nervous surprise. Her heart rate quickened, the Valkyrie still finding it an alien sensation to have a man on top of her. "Wh...what?!" She breathed out, confused.

"I hurt you..." He said with real regret, staring down at her body. His hands were skirting along her waist, finding the bruises on her hips where his fingers had dug into her.

"Just a little..." She replied, catching at his hands. "But it was a good kind of hurt..."

"Are you sure?" The worry in his voice made her smile, the Valkyrie pulling him down to hug him to her. "Yes! Lezard..." She kissed behind his ear, moved by his concern. "I wouldn't change anything about last night." She was quick to reassure him.

"Lenneth...I so want to please you..." He murmured, lips in her hair.

"You did...you have..." She assured him, arms still wrapped around him, fingers stroking his back. His skin there felt rough, dry patches of burnt skin from Hel's magical attack, the only flaw on his body. "And still can..." Lezard said, her gentle touches and kind words stirring something deep inside him. He wondered if Lenneth realized the effect she had on him, how she could arouse him with just a simple touch. Normally the women he amused himself with on occasion, had to go straight to his erogenous zones, but his Goddess could get him hard with just a sweet kiss.

"Lezard what?" She felt him kissing down the side of her face, growing surprised at his eagerness, feeling him hard and thick against her belly. His member was a fevered warmth against her skin, twitching in greeting. She was surprised by his body's reaction, having figured he would be too drained from the night before to have much interest in seducing her so soon. How wrong she was, the evidence right against her!

"Hmm..." He was winding his hands in her hair, capturing her lips with his mouth. Lenneth didn't have much to judge by, but she did think him to be a good kisser, and she found herself eagerly responding to his lips. The room fell silent except for the sound of their lips smacking together, murmured endearments in-between kisses. Minutes passed, the pair giving into desire, hands running over each other's body, exploring and caressing when a knock came at the door.

"Lady Valkyrie...?" came the hesitant voice of Andais, the polite knock sounding once again. "Are you up? Upon hearing her voice Lenneth immediately stiffened, turning her face to the direction of the door. Lezard let out a muffled groan against the side of her neck, angry at the interruption. "Don't answer..." he murmured, hoping to distract her with kisses. "Not when we're about to..." He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he didn't care.

Lenneth seemed torn by indecision, eyes falling half close at the sweet sucking sensation of his lips. Andais tried again. "I have breakfast ready...you should eat something before our journey. It's half a days walk to Lady Idunn's house..." On the other side of the door, the elf was wringing her hands nervously, sharp ears picking up the sound of whispered conversation and muted giggles.

"Uh..." Lenneth bit back her laughter, Lezard's tongue tickling her as he licked up to her ear. She tried to focus on what Andais was saying, but Lezard was proving too distracting.

"Tell her to go away..." Lezard commanded, nuzzling her ear. Lenneth squirmed underneath him, feeling him begin to nibble at her earlobe.

"But that would be rude..." Her eyelids fluttered, lashes dark against her skin as he began sucking on her ear. "No..." He purred. "Rude would be me answering the door and telling her off."

"Valkyrie?" She had dropped the honorific, hand hovering on the knob of the door.

"Just a second!" Lenneth called out, jerking against Lezard as his tongue slipped into her ear. "Give us a few minutes to...to get dressed..."

"Better make that an hour...at least..." Lezard laughed, rubbing his erection meaningfully against her. "We'll be out in a bit!" amended Lenneth, voice calling out to the elf. Nodding in approval, Lezard kissed her cheek, hands stroking along her body, making her let out pleased little squeals. The sound was not lost on Andais, her lips pursed in disapproval as she thought on what the two were doing. She glared at the door, hating what a bad influence the sorcerer was on the Valkyrie, and couldn't help but feel relieved that the visit to Lady Idunn would get the Valkyrie far, far away from Lezard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was finding it's way onto Asgard as well, though not everyone had the leisure to lounge in bed on this fine day. As the Goddess Hel discovered, opening her eyes to an empty bed. She let out a shrug, not bothering to stifle a yawn as she stretched, spreading her arms up over her head. She luxuriated in the feel of the cool silk against her naked back, staring up at the ceiling. A fresco of half dressed Goddesses and naked nymphs lounged atop the ceiling. The Goddess frowned, thinking how one of her first moves as Odin's queen would be to paint over that offending mural. He should have no other women on his mind when he was in bed with her, she thought possessively.

She went to sit up, thick blankets sliding down to settle around her waist, Hel looking curiously around the room. It was the first time she had been in Odin's bed chambers, the Elder God usually too paranoid to have them meet here. It was a lavish affair, room done up in soft bronze colors with white plaster pillars, and dark red carpets. It noticeably lacked windows, Odin valuing his privacy far more than a nice view. Instead he settled for having paintings of scenic outdoor scenes, a magical mural that changed with the outside, to reflect the different times of day. It made an effective time piece, the Goddess knowing it was a few hours past dawn by the sun's positioning.

Hel slid to the edge of the big bed, swinging her legs off the mattress. She found her dress, discarded on the floor, and pulled it on. She was laboring to do up the buttons in the back, when Odin appeared, large hands touching her waist, spinning her around. "You're up early." She noted, as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. His hands were touching her back, caressing the skin that was revealed to him through her open dress.

"There's lot to do, and not a minute to waste." One last stroke down her spine, a pinch on her ass before he began brusquely working the buttons of her dress closed. "I have to see the troops off...and then..."

"Then what?" She asked, curious.

"I have to see about getting my mirror fixed." He replied, and now his hands came around to her front, smoothing out the wrinkles of her green dress. It was just an excuse to touch her, hands caressing her hips. "We've got to locate Lenneth before Hrist confronts Brahms."

"I don't know why you bother." Hel shook her head. "At this late stage of the game, does it really matter if her body is not found in Brahms' castle? My forces will be entrenched in Valhalla...if anyone dares question your rule...we will be able to handle them with ease."

"I'd rather not lose all my Valkyries if you don't mind." He said wryly, noting the pout on her face. She still considered them all but obsolete, eager to be rid of them all. He sighed. "So tedious...Having to go down to Midgard myself. If only Freya were here...she could handle this task for me."

"Are you implying I should make myself be of some use?" She arched an eyebrow, watching his face carefully. His eyes widened in surprised. "Heavens no! I would not ask this task of you...the elves would not even assist you in restoring a sacred treasure."

"Yes..." An angry hiss from her. "They would not lift a finger to help Nifleheim."

"That will all change soon enough..." He reassured her, hugging her, arms loose around her shoulders.

"Yes...as your Queen I will get the respect I rightfully deserve..." Her eyes shined with greed for the power and prestige the title of Asgardian Ruler came with. "I will be vindicated."

"Yes..." He was fast to agree with her. "They will learn to accept you..."

"They will do more than just accept me." Hel laughed. "All will rue the day they looked down upon me!" Odin hid a smile. It was too easy to manipulate her, to get her riled up. She was like putty in his hands, waiting to be molded into whatever shape he demanded she take.

"But first I must see Hrist off..." He kissed her, silencing her words. "A tedious formality, but one that cannot be avoided." It was with real regret that he pulled away from her, Odin wanting nothing more than to dally with Hel on his bed. She looked like she wanted to protest, her full lips quivering into a pout. He didn't allow her the chance to distract him, stepping away from her reaching arms. Hel shimmered before him, the room blurring as he teleported away. He had to stifle a smile, thinking he heard her let out an infuriated cry at his abrupt dismissal of her.

In her place appeared Hrist, her armor covered back presented to him, long hair wound into a thick braid that would keep her hair from whipping madly about as she fought. At the sound of his footsteps on the stairs, she turned, dark eyes unsurprised at his appearance. "My Lord." She bowed her head slightly, face expressionless.

"Hrist..." He nodded at her, and continued his journey, walking past her without stopping. She turned to follow him, and down they went, descending to a large platform that had been set up at the foot of Valhalla's main building. Gathered on the stone platform were many Gods and Goddesses, the crowd of them turning to acknowledge their ruler. He smiled amicably, raising a hand in half a wave.

He could hear the clanking of armor, a sound that was magnified thunderously by the thousands upon thousands of loyal soldiers who stood before the dais, waiting. It was a sea of colors, armor in every shape and style imaginable, not all practical for the coming battle. Some of the brighter colors would never be suited for camouflage work, making their wearers stand out as targets.

Many of the einherjar were on foot, but there were some on horses, generals and commanders. Lesser Gods were spread out among them, ready to command their factions. Song Maidens were gathered, sitting sedately in horse drawn chariots, a spearsman next to them for their protection. Even the most popular of the songstress was out on the field, Shiho being guarded by Suo, many faces turned in her direction as she let her voice ring out, motivating them with her song. The blind woman fell quiet at Suo's touch, the red clad warrior having noticed Odin on the dais.

An excited murmur drifted through the crowd as they all turned to look at their leader. Odin tried to keep his face impassive as he surveyed the troops, trying not to laugh as he open his mouth to give them an encouraging speech. _What a farce._ He thought to himself. He didn't care if they did well at all, just so long as he got the army out of Valhalla. If Brahms was killed, it was an added bonus, saving him future time and energy.

"People of Asgard!" Odin's voice bellowed out, feigning enthusiasm. "Gods...Goddesses..." He gave a curt nod at the gathered deities. "Einherjar...it is a brave new day...an exciting new endeavor you embark on. For too long the vampires have been a thorn in not only our side, but Midgard's as well. Preying on the humans, bringing destruction to whole households, leaving devastation in their wakes. Many of you have been preyed on yourselves, or know of those who suffered the vampire's kiss..." He saw people in the crowd nodding, grim expressions on their faces. Next to Hel's forces, the vampires had been responsible for much of the misery humans suffered on a daily basis.

"Now at long last you will have your chance at revenge. Vengeance will be ours!" A cheer broke out from the warriors, a few even going so far as to break out in ecstatic applause. "Go my children...be strong...be swift...do not let your confidence waver...the threat of the vampires, the reign of Brahms is at an end!" The cheers grew even louder, more wild, someone starting up a chant of his name.

"Odin! Odin! Odin!"

He couldn't help but beam, eagerly eating up the adulation they bestowed on him. Hrist came to stand besides him, raising her voice to be heard over the cries. "We leave for Midgard at once!" She announced, turning to flash a coy look at Odin. "Will you be accompanying us, my Lord?"

"Not yet." He replied, grin still secure on his face. "You know how these battles are...long and lasting weeks...even months...I'll put in an occasional appearance...and of course I will be there for your victory."

"Of course." She nodded.

"I would not miss seeing the final blow against Brahms for all the ambrosia in Valhalla." Odin assured her. "It will be a spectacular sight...do make his last moments painful."

"You have my word." Hrist said, and she turned away from him. With a loud cry, she leapt down from the dais, skirt moving about to show off glimpses of her thighs as she fell to the ground. Like a cat, she landed on her feet, skirt settling to cover her legs. An einherjar was hurrying to her, a petite redhead, with her long hair wrapped up in braided buns. She was tugging on the reins of a bridle, a magnificent stallion snorting and pawing at the ground, it's eyes malevolent and blood red. It's skin was coal black, with matching mane, and silver saddle, armored helm over the front of it's face, with a wicked looking horn of steel protruding between it's ears.

It didn't like being close to so many human souls without it's Mistress' hand to steady and guide him. An einherjar stepped too close to the beast, the horse rearing up on hind legs. It's sides quivered, and unfurled, wicked looking wings with dagger sharp feathers spread out. A few nervous yells rang out as those wings began to flap, mini tornados of air flying free, and wreaking havoc on the field.

Hrist coolly assessed the situation, giving a terse jerk of her head as she strode forward. "Calm yourself Volsung!" The reins were ripped out of the einherjar's hands, Hrist winding the leather straps around her arm. She gave a hard tug, the stallion struggling to not be brought back down to the ground. It was only due to her divine strength that Hrist kept from being pulled off her feet, the Valkyrie grinding her teeth hard, using more force than she wanted to. A pained whimper issued from the horse's lips, the beast unwillingly being drawn to his Mistress.

"There there..." She said, reaching forward to stroke the sides of his face, avoiding the spikes of the silver head gear. A snort issued from Volsung, the horse's nostrils flaring wide open as it inhaled Hrist's scent. The rage in his eyes seemed to calm, he at last recognizing his mistress. The red headed handler nervously approached, dropping to both her knees before the Valkyrie and her war steed. "I'm sorry m'lady. I don't know what happened I..."

"Calm yourself Herja..." Hrist said, her eyes all for Volsung. "I bear you no ill will." Herja, who was a shield maiden and personal attendant for the Valkyrie was clearly relieved. "It won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't." Hrist handed her the reigns, bidding her hold Volsung still as she stepped to the stallion's sides. She ducked under the pegasus' wings, getting in close to the barrel of his body. Gripping hold of the saddle, the battle maiden easily swung herself up onto the horse's back. She then took back the reins, her knees a squeeze in the horses' side, urging the horse to turn around.

Volsung gave a toss of his head, and with a wild cry of "Yah!" a slap on his rear flank from Hrist, he broke into a run, barreling through the crowd of einherjar. She saw startled faces jumping out of the way, hitting the dirt in an effort to avoid being run over. Others were watching in wide eye wonderment as the stallion's feet began to leave the ground, leaving showers of sparkles underneath his hooves. His wings opened up, flapping, causing the air to stir Hrist's braid. Up they went into the air, horse still running as though on the ground.

Other Gods were joining them up in the sky, Tyr riding a white stallion who's mane and furred body was dotted with rusted over blood stains. The God oversaw too many wars, participating in too many battles to bother with washing the bloodshed off his steed. Tyr nodded at Hrist, a broad grin on his face. She nodded grimly back, spotting Thor riding forward on a storm cloud. Erda was there as well, atop a brown mare, glaring daggers at Hrist. Vidar soon appeared, driving a magnificent bronze chariot pulled by a giant boar. Eir was besides him, looking around in concern.

"Where is Freya?" She asked. "She should be here..."

"Freya has been sent on an errand by Lord Odin himself." Hrist said, the lie easily slipping off her tongue. "She will be here soon enough..." They seemed to accept this as the truth, none doubting her words. For if Lord Odin himself willed it, who were they to object?

"Come! We ride!" Hrist pulled on her reins, horse dashing forward. Tyr pulled out a curved horn, blowing into it. In response drumbeats sounded, the song maiden's beginning their battle hymns. Banners unfurled, young heralds holding them up high, displaying Odin's crest. The warriors were lined up in rows, and they began moving forward, feet stamping down in perfect unison to the beat of the drums. Their eyes were on the sky, watching to see the direction their leader, Hrist traveled to. Odin was also watching, and it was with a smirk that he moved, turning to disappear from the dais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tension was high at breakfast, a palpable thing that crowded in around them. The women seemed especially susceptible to it, nerves grating and few words being spoken. It had started out innocently enough, sounds of Lezard whistling a merry tune as he bathed drifting out into the kitchen, intruding on their conversation. Lenneth's eyes had taken on a soft look, a smile crossing her face as she sat listening to him. A cup of warm tea in her hands, paused at her lips.

Andais let out a muffled curse in elvish, her hands shaking as she slammed pots and pans around, angrily slamming utensils down onto the counter top. Occasionally she would turn, giving Lenneth sharp looks, and at first the pointed glances had gone unnoticed. The Valkyrie had a far away look in her eyes, lifting fingers to her mouth, touching, caressing her lips in wonderment.

She was letting out soft, wistful sighs even as the elf approached her, tray in hand. Andais golden eyes narrowed as she stared at Lenneth, her face stern disapproval of the girl being dressed in Lezard's wrinkled shirt, the ends of it trailing just above her knees. It was just one of many things that bothered her, the elf worried by the signs she saw clearly displayed in Lenneth. The Valkyrie had the look to her, skin flushed with happiness, eyes sparkling and far more alive than they had been last night. She was smiling at nothing in particular, and seemed to have little appetite, ignoring the food laid out before her. Andais had seen this before, with young elves firmly in the grasp of love. Love! It sickened her to even think of someone loving the sorcerer. Bad enough he had flaunted taking the Valkyrie to bed, the two of them being shameless in expressing their loud, vocal appreciation of each other. But to think he could claim Lenneth's heart as well as her body, that was unforgivable.

Lenneth's thoughts were disturbed as Andais viciously slammed the tray onto the table, the steaming hot broth shaking in it's bowl, droplets splattering out to splash against her bare legs. "Andais what?!" Her eyes focused on the elf's face, truly seeing her expression for the first time. "How could you?" Andais hissed out to Lenneth. It left her good mood stripped away, a brief moment of shame coloring her face before she defiantly met Andais' eyes. Golden orbs glared into hers, the two locked in a heated stare.

This was how Lezard found them, anger crackling between the two as he strode into the kitchen, pants hanging low on his waist, bare chest gleaming, still wet from his bath. The look Andais flashed him was pure venom, and Lenneth shyed away from him as he bent down to kiss her cheek. A quick graze of his lips against her skin, the necromancer pulling a chair over to seat himself next to his beloved. "I'm starving." He announced, eagerly diving into the food.

Andais turned away from the table with a scoff, going back to her sink. Her hands gripped plates tightly, white knuckled as she listened to Lezard enjoying the meal she had prepared. The sorcerer tried to engage Lenneth in conversation, but her replies were few and far in between each other. Lezard had soon grown frustrated with Lenneth's disinterest in talking to him, his eyes falling on Andais' back. The elf seemed to sense him looking for she turned, and another angry look was shot his way. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, angry at the woman for bringing storm clouds into what should have been a joyous day for he and Lenneth.

With a scoffing sound, she approached the Valkyrie. "I've some clothes I laid out for you." She told her. "Your shirt was just too ruined to bother with fixing it." Lenneth eased back her chair, rising to her feet. "Thank you." Her own voice was gruff as she spoke to Andais. "I'll get dressed now."

"Do you need any help?" The elf asked, clearly wanting to get away from Lezard's presence.

"No..." Lenneth looked away. She didn't want to be alone with Andais, didn't want to have to hear her admonish her for her relationship with Lezard. "I can manage on my own." She walked out of the room, and Lezard and Andais were left all alone. "You're a good cook." He said at last, trying to appease the elf.

"Hmph!" Andais huffed, reaching for the bowl in front of him. She began loading the tray with assorted food stuffs, pettily removing them from the table. Lezard was more amused than annoyed, lips quirking into a smile as he said, "It's all right...I've had my fill." He stretched out lazily, eyes carefully watching the woman. "Of food at least."

Andais stiffened, getting his meaning immediately. "You keep your hands off of the Lady Valkyrie!" She flared up, trying to keep her voice down low so Lenneth wouldn't hear her. "She doesn't need a wretched human like you taking advantage of her!"

"Really now." His eyes were cool, his voice calm as he spoke. "Lenneth is a big girl. She hardly needs some old busy body speaking up for her."

"I beg to differ." hissed out Andais. "She's mortal now...truly that must leave her confused as to what she really wants...what she needs..." Lezard interrupted her, a smirk spreading out on his face. "What she wants and needs is me!"

"What she needs is a swift kick in the rear for even thinking of consorting with the likes of you." Andais retorted, hating the smug expression the sorceror wore. He just laughed at that, knowing the elf wouldn't dare follow through on that thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun on his face, Lucian leaned against the window pane, blue eyes staring out without really seeing the magnificent view laid out before him. An orchard of trees dotted the landscape, a variety of fruit hanging from their branches. Juicy peaches, ripe and heavy, apples redder than he had ever seen, perfectly round oranges, all were ready to be picked, weighing down the limbs of the trees, dipping down low so one could reach without having to stand on something.

"Couldn't sleep?" Freya's voice caused him to give a slight jump, startled by the break in the silence. Turning his head, Lucian gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The blonde was sitting on the ledge of a window, one knee bent slightly as he as he rested an arm across his lap. Walnuts were in his hand, rubbing together, making a crinkling sound as he nervously played with the brittle shells.

"Just feeling restless..." He answered at last. "I don't like sitting here...waiting..." For three days they had been delayed, doing nothing but make small talk and wait on a Goddess. Lady Idunn...he could hardly believe it, an exiled Goddess living on the mortal plane, living in almost total seclusion on the isle of Elves. She hadn't even known Odin had been displaced, or of Lenneth's transformation into the Creator. She had taken in the story of all that had transpired with a grave expression on her face. Lucian was greatly relieved when she had revealed that she was only too glad to help, considering Lenneth a dear friend. Of all the Gods and Goddess in Asgard, only the Valkyrie had bothered to visit her since Odin imposed this exile on her.

He spent quite a bit of time talking with the beautiful Goddess, Idunn liking mortals. She had talked about how her situation had come to be, how her punishment had come to past for inventing the divinity granting apples. Odin had been outraged to learn she intended to give one to a mortal lover. He struck hard and swift, bringing down the man with gungnir. Rendered a spirit, the apples were unable to bestow their power to him. Odin then went to turn his anger on Idunn, but Freya had intervened. The Fertility Goddess had recognized the vital role these apples could play, how they needed a fail-safe should they ever find themselves powerless on Midgard.

Odin grudgingly saw the truth in Freya's words, a shudder racking his body at the thought of being rendered mortal with no way to return to Godhood. And thus he had exiled Idunn, giving her a sentence many Aesir saw as worse than death, forcing her to live among the mortals. Idunn had adapted as best she could, choosing to make her home among the Elves. They were the closest thing to immortals she could find on Midgard, wanting to be near her own kind.

There was a sadness in her green eyes, it spoke volumes of the grief she had suffered when Odin had killed her mortal love. Apparently there had been others, meeting a similar fate should Idunn even dare think about giving them the apples. In time she gave up on taking lovers, and stopped growing her apples. That was what was holding them back now. The Goddess having to plant and nurture a tree to life. It had only taken a day and a half for the sapling to grow, it's trunk turning wide and thick, it's branches reaching to the sky. Already fruit was growing on it, and Idunn promised that any day now the apples would be ripe for the picking.

But still Lucian couldn't help but find himself impatiently wandering up and down the halls of her home. All he could think about was Lenneth and Lezard, and what that evil necromancer could be doing to her. He couldn't even close his eyes, for the images came unbidden, and unwanted, causing his heart to speed up, and a fine sheen of sweat to break out on his skin. Thoughts of the bedroom he had seen taunted him, Lucian imagining the worst. Of Lenneth crying out in pain, tears leaking out her beautiful eyes, positive the wizard was taking her by force, over and over again. The few times he had slept, he had woken up with a scream, clamping hands over his ears to block out the imagined sounds, of lustful grunting, Lenneth pleading, begging him to stop.

And so he had taken to not sleeping, dark circles appearing under his eyes, his skin looking sickly pale from being up for two days. Freya grew more and more concerned about his health, fearing if this kept up he might fade away right before her eyes. But he refused to listen to her on this matter, growing more and more obsessed with imagined scenarios Lenneth could be going through.

"It won't be much longer." Freya told him cutting into his thoughts. "The apples have come in quite nicely. Idunn is out there with them right now, exerting all her strength to speed them along to full growth."

"Won't he be concerned about her use of her powers?" asked Lucian, once again turning to gaze out the window.

"I doubt Odin would even notice. It's been ages since he thought about Idunn." Freya shook her head. "Once he felt her spirit was broken, he moved on to other affairs."

"Finding more people to bully no doubt..." muttered Lucian. Freya was unable to deny that. "Odin...He can be cruel..." The Goddess agreed. "He's pigheaded, and stubborn, sticking fast to his opinions and beliefs. He has very firm views on the mingling of Gods and mortals."

"How can you care for a guy like that?" wondered Lucian out loud. He wasn't looking at her, not seeing the way she blushed. "It's complicated..."

"We've got time...why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to tell." She answered firmly. "That part of my life is over with."

"You spent an eternity by his side..." Lucian said. "Can it really be that easy to get over him?" Freya shifted, uncomfortable with his questions. The truth was she no longer knew how she felt about Odin. It had hurt to see him in Hel's embrace, a pain that left her staggering backwards, unprepared to deal with the wave of depression that hit her. It was different from when he had "died." She had been grief stricken then, truly experiencing loss for the first time, but he hadn't purposefully hurt her, hadn't tried to make her eyes grow wet with tears. He had died protecting her, she couldn't truly be angry with him. But the betrayal she felt upon discovering him kissing Hel, it had stung her heart in a different way, made her sick to her stomach. She had all sorts of questions she wanted to ask him, and yet she found herself terrified at the answers Odin might give her.

Lucian was clearing his throat, trying to get her attention. "Freya?" She was surprised to hear him swearing seconds after saying her name. The youth sat up straight, pressing his hands against the glass, peering intently at something in the distance. "I don't believe it...!" He pushed on the window, springing backwards off the ledge. Freya stepped back, the man just missing banging into her. He didn't even offer an apology, already off and running, greaves banging loudly against the floor.

"Lucian?! Wait!" Bending her knees, the blonde Goddess lifted up off the floor, and took off after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the elves were shocked when Odin appeared in their midst, would be an understatement. He was not known for visiting, instead sending Valkyries down as emissaries of the Gods. But here he was, smiling benevolently at the gathered women, many of which had never before seen a man. They were wide eyed as they looked at him, respectful silence descending on the village, as one by one they knelt down, heads bowed low to the ground.

Odin nodded in approval, the elves knowing how to placate his huge ego with such a display. "Where is your leader? Who's in charge here?" One of the older looking elves stood up, nervously approaching him. "Bloodwyn is, your Lordship. If you would just be patient, we will summon her at once." The matronly elf stood tall and proud, holding herself calm before him. She had seen Gods visit the village before, no longer impressed by the divine beings.

Odin nodded at her, his eyes looking distant. He barely seemed to hear her, turning around once, then yet again. A finger tapped at his lips as he stared musingly off in one direction. He sensed energy...divine in nature...and all too familiar. _Freya?_ His eyes widened in pleasant surprise, never having expected to sense her here and so close by. Even as he felt relief to have finally located the Goddess, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenching tightly as he wondered just why she was here in the Forest of Spirits. _Why here of all places? Why now?_ He wondered, knowing he would have to confront her. Demands answers from his wayward paramour.

Without even acknowledging the elves, Odin faded away, leaving them to wonder at the purpose of his all to brief visit to their village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Say it with me...To Be Continued!

In other news I got a huge chunk of 26 written...but I keep stumbling over lines...ARGH!! 

Aura! Yay! You're back! Hey, better late than never says I! "hugs you"

---Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

Twigs snapped underfoot as they walked, the trio having been traveling for the better part of the morning. Already the sun was high in the sky, noon's light casting down on them, making them hot under their cloaks. Lezard scowled, finding yet another reason to be angry at the elf. He had offered to teleport them to their destination, briefly smiling at Lenneth's worried protests. It was true that while a mortal couldn't teleport to or from the island, they could in fact use magic to move around it with ease. Andais had quickly refused to rely on his magic, going so far as to keep their destination hidden even from Lenneth! The elf was stubborn, he'd grant her that, refusing to part with the coordinates of Idunn's home. He stifled a laugh, having noted how carefully Andais was to keep him from knowing about the exiled Goddess. How shocked she would be to learn Lenneth had already shared all the details with him, long before they had ever come to the isle.

_Lenneth._ His eyes shifted to her, staring at her back. Like him, she wore a long brown cloak, the hood pulled up over her head. It was really too hot to be covered in wool, but Andais had insisted, saying they needed to travel in disguise. The few elves they had come across had readily accepted the sage's words, Andais telling them that Lenneth and Lezard were two body guards Bloodwyn had given her. The hunting horns had long since fallen silent, the elves seeming to think Lezard had abandoned his latest raid on their village.

_Fools._ Lezard thought smugly. These puppets were really too trusting, too stupid for their own good. Taking things at face value, not questioning why the guards hid their faces from them, why anyone would bother with cloaks on such a hot day.

"We're almost there." Andais said. Lezard enviously noted she hadn't bothered with a cloak, as she raised a sleeve covered arm to point at a copse of trees in the distant. "It's just beyond those trees."

Lezard walked a little faster, eager to be at their destination at long last. He wondered what awaited them there, even as he ran his eyes over his surroundings. Those trees were shorter, being dwarfed by the large oaks of the Forest, but they were unique in looks. Oddly enough the leaves on the branches were a plethora of colors, ones not found in nature...not on Midgard at least! He could see purple and silver leaves, even make a hint of gold in those trees, and his heart beat faster, thinking those were the fabled apples Lenneth had told him about.

He would be disappointed upon getting closer to see they were merely leaves, made of stiff minerals, shimmering like the gold they mimicked. He couldn't help the surprise gasp that escaped his lips when the trees moved, roots lifting up from the ground to close in around them, barring their way. The wood brushed against each other, trunks squeezed so tightly that even a finger couldn't get between them. Branches rustled out a warning, moving though there was no breeze.

Lezard was lifting up his hand, ready to let loose with a fire spell, wanting to force his way through. "It's all right." Lenneth said, catching at his hand. Her fingers were caressing, soothing patterns on the palm, urging him to be less tense. "It's merely a defense mechanism of the estate...a non hostile way to bar intruders from getting close."

"Then how do we get by?" asked Lezard, watching as Andais stepped forward. She pressed herself against the wood, lying flat against the trees, hands reaching up to the branches. She even went so far as to hook her toes over the roots, letting no part of her body go untouched by the wood. Branches moved again, dipping down low to caress their leaves against the elf's back, an odd embrace of flesh and wood.

"What's she doing?" He said, his voice a whisper in Lenneth's ear.

"Communing with nature." Came her answer, equally soft in tone.

Andais closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the two talking, ignore the noise of the forest as she concentrated. She began speaking in elvish, chanting the same syllables over and over as her aura flared up. It was a gold thing, with lines of green and brown swirling around her. It pulsated with life, touching the tree, and the leaves seemed to sigh in response, stroking her hair.

Time seemed frozen as they watched, Lezard quietly holding onto Lenneth's hands, watching as the elf seemed to coax the trees to move. He couldn't help but cringe back as a branch reached out to him, trying to touch him. "It's all right..." Lenneth said, even as twigs wound their way into her hair. "They just want to see if you mean them any harm..."

"Right..." Lezard had to hold himself stiff, keep from shuddering as the wood touched him. He fought to think pleasant, calm thoughts, hoping the trees wouldn't sense his earlier intent to burn them alive. Apparently only the here and now mattered, because somehow he passed the test, and with one last caress, the branches pulled back, the trees groaning and kicking up dirt as they moved, returning to their usual places in the ground.

He blinked, seeing the way clear, seeing Andais slide free of the tree she hugged. She calmly brushed her hands over the brown of her dress, clumps of soil falling back to the ground. "Shall we go?" She didn't wait for an answer, stepping forward. Slipping her hand free of his, Lenneth moved through the opening. Lezard hastened to follow, surprised when the trees closed in behind him, almost catching the back of his cape.

"No one will be able to follow us in here..." explained Andais, still walking. "You won't need to hide any longer."

"Thank goodness." exclaimed Lenneth, pulling the hood off. She shook her head, her hair once again being bound in the braid she so favored. A black ribbon was tied at the base, holding the strands together. The girl eagerly pulled at the clasp of the wool, tugging the cloak off her. She was tempted to leave it on the ground, but settled for draping it over her arm. Lezard stared at her, still marveling over how short the tunic Andais had given her was. It was gray in color, with a dark blue belt bunching up the material at her waist. The short length would have shown off her legs if not for the thigh high black leggings that covered her skin. As always Lezard found her beautiful, an enticing image that left him staring at her in longing, almost forgetting to remove his own cloak.

He walked as he undressed, glad to be free of the scratchy wool. A white house was in the distance, looking more like a temple than a home. Lady Idunn's home was truly lovely, befitting her stature as a divine being. It was Greco Roman in design, with seven pillars out front, darkened shadows in between them. A pointed roof was held up on the plaster, with long wide steps leading down into a finely tended garden. Ivy clung to the walls, green vines creeping up, straining up towards the sun. Everywhere he looked, something was growing, fruits and vegetables looking far more ripe and perfect than any he had ever seen. He knew it was not his imagination when he noticed the colors of the flowers were more vibrant, more true than the ones that grew in the outside world. It was like a slice of Heaven on earth, picture perfect and tranquil.

Lenneth was also looking around, trying to see if Idunn was outside. On a beautiful day like today, the Goddess would surely be out tending her gardens. But she saw no sign of the Goddess, wondering if perhaps she was out back. Lenneth was surprised to feel she was nervous, almost not wanting her journey with Lezard to be at an end. She was turning, a slightly stricken look on her face, when she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. The owner was urgent, running, practically jumping off the staircase, landing hard on the dirt.

Before she could turn to see who it was, a voice called out. "Lenneth?!" It was a familiar voice, melodious and female, sounding shocked to see her. "Is that Idunn?" She heard Lezard ask, even as she was moving, turning to look with disbelieving eyes. "No..." Andais answered for her. "It is not."

"Freya?!" exclaimed Lenneth, shocked to see her fellow Goddess here of all places. But she didn't speak any further, her eyes drawn to a figure behind the floating Goddess. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she saw a familiar blonde haired man rushing towards her. "Lu..." She stumbled over his name, confusion in her eyes over his presence here on Midgard. "Lucian! You're here too?!" He moved so fast, Lezard didn't have time to react, unable to stop the red clad man from sweeping the Valkyrie up into his embrace.

"Lenneth!" Lucian laughed, eyes dancing with joy as he picked her up, spinning around dizzily with her. He held her up high, and she placed her hands against his shoulders, trying to steady herself as she looked down into his eyes. His hands were tight on her hips, a relieved smile on his face as he held her. He didn't even try to call her Platina, just happy to have his childhood love safe and back in his arms.

Lucian didn't seem to notice the way she was looking at him, the guilty way her cheeks flushed, the trouble in her cerulean eyes. Instead he hugged her to him, kissing at her face, trying to get to her lips. He was unaware of the way Lenneth turned her face to avoid his kisses, squirming uncomfortable with his lips on her skin. "I can't believe you're really here...I've been so worried..." He kissed down her cheek, lips brushing against her neck, eyes closed.

He was finally beginning to notice her lack of response, rolling his eyes upward to look at Lenneth. She wasn't looking at him, face turned in the direction of her companions, eyes locked in on the amethyst of Lezard's orbs. Lucian turned his head to follow her gaze, and he stiffened. "You...!" He hissed out, shifting his hands so that Lenneth slid down the length of his body. Her feet touched the ground once more, but he didn't release his hold on her, keeping a possessive grasp around her waist.

Lezard's eyes were on Lucian's hands, a jealous look in his eyes. Lucian couldn't help but smirk, knowing the evil wizard did not like him touching Lenneth. "Ah.." Lezard's voice took on a bored tone. "So you are Lucian..." His eyes roamed his form, up and down they went, unimpressed with the young man who held onto his beloved.

"And you're Lezard Valeth." Lucian hissed, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Freya let out a startled gasp, turning away from the embracing pair. She looked at Lezard, noticing him for the first time, and her happy expression twisted into a snarl of rage. Her teeth ground together as she spoke, anger radiating off her in waves. "Necromancer! How dare you!?"

"I dare many things." Lezard retorted. "You'll have to be more specific than that."

"Are your crimes so many that you can't even keep track of them all?" Freya shook her head. "No matter! You know upon what I speak of! For your crimes against Lenneth, you shall pay with your life! Nay! Not just with your life, but your immortal soul!" She floated forward, energy balls appearing in both hands, gold and blazing bright with power. Lucian called out to her, his voice halting her attack. "No Freya! Allow me!" His right hand went to the sword at his side, drawing it free of his sheathe. He heard Lenneth let out a gasp, and he rubbed the side of his face against the top of her hair. "Don't worry my darling...your horrible ordeal is at an end." He felt her move, placing her palms against the front of his chest. He mistook her struggles for a caress, not realizing she was trying to push her way free of his grasp.

Lezard's face hardened, trying to fight back the scowl that wanted to come out. "Get your hands off of Lenneth."

"Shouldn't that be my line?!" demanded Lucian. "You foul, degenerate soul...you twisted excuse for a human!" He pointed his sword at Lezard, tip gleaming in the sunlight. "You...you...defiler of souls!"

Lezard laughed, low and mocking. "Is that the best you can come up with little boy?!"

"Believe me, I've just gotten started! Though I'd rather let my blade speak for me, than waste time on a pervert like you!" retorted Lucian angrily.

"Yes, lugs like you are all muscle and no brain. I'm sure you can barely even pronounce a two syllable word like pervert." said the wizard.

"You're sick, you know that?!" He was infuriated by the laughter coming out of Lezard's mouth. "You think you're so smart, so civilized. Ha! Is it civilized to kidnap a girl and rape her?!"

Except for Lucian, everyone's mouth dropped open in shock, the women looking at the necromancer for his reaction. He closed his jaw, fingers clenching into angry fists as he stared steely eyed at Lucian. Before he could muster up a reply, the crimson clad warrior was continuing, his voice scornful as he raged. "You must be so proud of yourself, forcing Lenneth to have sex with you. You couldn't have her love, so you just took her body!"

"Lucian..." whispered Lenneth, her face paling at his words. But he was on a roll, not sparing a glance at the girl he held in his arms. "What was it like? Huh? Did her tears turn you on? Did you like making her scream?!"

Lezard stiffened at the accusations Lucian hurled at him, affronted by his words. "I may be many things..." He began, trying for a calm tone. "Kidnapper, murderer, torturer. But I am not a rapist."

"Liar!" Lucian all but screamed at the wizard. "You stole her away from her home, brought her down here to be your play thing...your desires sicken me!"

"I think you have an overactive imagination. Besides..." A slow smirk was on his face. "...my...desires as you put it, is something Lenneth appreciates. Don't you my dear?"

"Don't speak to her!" shouted Lucian. "Don't even say her name!"

"Lucian..." Lenneth tried again, louder this time. "I need to talk to you..."

"After I take care of this lousy wizard." He promised her, arm sliding free of her waist. He went to take a step forward, at the moment his greatest desire was to plunge his sword into Lezard's flesh. He wanted to slit his throat, see the blood spurt out as the necromancer gasped his last breath. He went to swing his arm, and Lenneth screamed. "Lucian, NO! Her hand was on his arm, pulling it back, the Valkyrie digging her feet into the ground, trying to hold him back.

He hesitated, eyes still locked on Lezard. "I suppose you want the satisfaction of finishing him off yourself." A slow smile spread across his lips. Lucian liked the idea very much so. "Here...take my blade...make him pay for violating you..."

"Violating her?!" Lezard laughed mockingly, seeing Lenneth mutely take the sword from Lucian's hand. "How many times do I have to tell you I did no such thing?"

"Like I would believe anything you had to say!" Lucian growled in reply.

"Then maybe you'll believe me..." Lenneth said quietly, looking down at the blade in her hands. "Lucian...he didn't...he didn't rape me..."

"What?!" Lucian turned to look at her, disbelief in his eyes. She lifted up her head, boldly looking into his eyes. "I'm telling you he didn't do that...he didn't hurt me.." She shook her head. "Not the way you're imagining...not...not at all...He was...gentle...and kind..." Lucian couldn't believe his ears. "What are you saying..." He let out a gasp, for the first time truly seeing her neck, seeing the bruises that covered her tender skin. "Lenneth..." He touched her throat, and he felt her quiver under his hands, fingers caressing one of the love bites.

Still touching her, he turned to look at Lezard who gave a triumphant smirk. "You...you..." His voice erupted into a wordless scream of rage, Lucian springing away from Lenneth. His body crashed into Lezard's, and the two began grappling, tumbling to the ground.

"Stop it!" Lenneth cried, but her voice fell on deaf ears, neither man listening to her. Grunting and groaning, they rolled around on the ground, neither one staying on top for very long. Andais hurried to get out of the way, not wanting to be knocked down by the two men. They were punching and kicking at each other, Lucian having the advantage of armor on his body. Lezard let out a pained hiss, feeling a fist land in his stomach. "Power sap!" He retorted, draining away some of Lucian's strength, but not his rage. The blonde's anger made him stronger than normal, the magic spell only winding him slightly.

"I mean it, stop!" Lenneth again, inching around the two, staying near but not intruding on their fight. Andais shook her head ruefully, thinking this was madness. She watched as Lucian hauled Lezard up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him against a tree. Lezard swung his leg out, kneeing Lucian between the legs, the youth hunching over to clutch at his groin with a moan. He grabbed two fistfuls of corn colored hair, and moving lightning fast, brought Lucian's head down to his knee, slamming it against the bone. The warrior stumbled back, feeling dizzy, seeing two Lezards sway before him. The mirror images raised their hands, palms aimed directly at him.

"Now die." Lezard ordered, and began chanting. "Ye of detestable name and virtue..."

"Lezard no! Don't hurt him!" Lenneth cried out frantically. She ran in front of Lucian, arms spread wide, and only her presence in front of the warrior caused Lezard to cancel his spell. "Lenneth! Get out of the way!" It was both Lezard and Lucian, speaking in unison. Her eyes widened as she felt Lucian roughly grab her shoulder, throwing her to the side. With a cry she landed on her knees, scraping them against the dirt, one stocking dipping down low on her leg.

"Barbarian!" hissed out Lezard, the two men running towards each other once again. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

"A damn might better than you do!" replied Lucian, surprised when Lezard ducked under his punch. Lezard backhanded him across the face, head turning from the force of the blow. For a magic user he was surprisingly strong, and Lucian spared a moment's thought to wonder if Lezard used some sort of strength boosting spell on himself. Off to the side Andais had reached Lenneth, helping the girl to her feet. "Those idiots...!" Lenneth muttered, glaring at the fighting duo.

"Really, men are such beasts." Andais clucked her tongue, aghast at Lucian's rough treatment of Lenneth.

"Indeed..." agreed Freya, landing next to Lenneth. She ignored the fighting men in the background, more concerned with Lenneth's well being. Her hands were reaching forward to touch Lenneth, giving her arms a reassuring squeeze. Green eyes ran up and down her form critically, finding her to be pale, but healthy looking. She couldn't help but touch the marks on her throat, marveling at the numerous love bites that trailed down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her tunic. A blush was on Lenneth's cheek, embarrassment at Freya's intense study of her.

"You look well given the circumstances." Freya commented at last. "Humanity seems to agree with you."

"Er yes..." Lenneth was looking away from her, eyes still frantic, seeking out the squabbling males.

"I think she's held up surprisingly well under the circumstances." Andais said.

"Yes." Freya shuddered. "Even I would not be able to endure weeks, let alone months as a human."

"You'd be surprised at how adaptable one can become." murmured Lenneth, pulling away from Freya's hands.

"Especially when one has little choice in the matter." agreed Freya. She was still studying Lenneth, staring at her with intense concentration. "Lucian seems to think the wizard forced himself on you...you deny it...but is it true?" She watched as Lenneth's face went even paler, skin turning a stark white. "There is no shame in admitting to being a victim...we would not blame you..."

Andais let out a snort of air, thinking if the Fertility Goddess had heard what she had last night, she would know there was no question about whether or not Lenneth had been a willing and receptive partner to Lezard's amorous intentions.

"Freya..." Lenneth closed her eyes, hiding her shame beneath lowered lids. "I can say with one hundred percent certainty that Lezard did not force himself on me. I..." She let out a deep breath of air, blushing bright red. "I let him have me."

"No..." hissed out Freya, unwilling to believe her. "Surely there's been some sort of mistake...you misunderstood the situation...or are in denial..." Lenneth was shaking her head, over and over, eyes lowered to stare at the ground. She couldn't believe she had to be discussing her sex life like this, didn't like the situation one bit.

"He manipulated you." Freya was saying out loud, trying to justify why Lenneth would willingly let the wretch touch her. "I've heard of this technique...brainwashing I believe it's called. That man preyed on your vulnerabilites...isolated you from human contact, made you dependent on him for your every need...it's little wonder you think you've come to care for him..."

Lenneth raised her head, staring at Freya. "No...it's not like that..."

"How would you know? If he's affected your mind...perhaps used magic on you, bewitched you into having feelings for him." Freya suggested, seeing pain in Lenneth's eyes. But more than that was anger, denial as she gave a fierce shake of her head. "No! It was not like that...not at all!" Lenneth was starting to shake, hands reaching up to grip her upper arms, to hug herself. "You're wrong about him..."

"Oh?" Freya arched an eyebrow. "How am I wrong...Did he not kidnap you? Force you into a body he made by killing countless others...make you a human for his own selfish desires?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?" Freya asked, merciless. "You allowed him to manipulate your emotions, make you forget what he is...ignore his true nature..." Freya shook her head. "You had to adapt, make the best of your situation with him, but that is over now. You are back with friends, with the people who truly care for you. We will take care of you...and dispose of him!" She smiled reassuringly at Lenneth, though to the Valkyrie it looked more like a smirk.

"No!" Lenneth said, whirling around, remembering Lucian and Lezard at long last. She was horrified to see the two of them were still fighting. "I've got to put a stop to this!"

"How?" asked Andais. "They won't listen to reason..."

Lenneth bent, picking up Lucian's discarded sword. "Oh I'll make them listen..." She gave a twirl of the sword, before spinning on her heel, rushing back towards the dueling males. The two seemed to be taking turns slamming each other against the trees. They were huffing heavily, breath coming out fast and hard, a bruise coloring Lucian's left eye. At some point Lezard's glasses had fallen off, the wizard needing to squint to see Lucian properly. He saw a blur approaching over Lucian's shoulder, heard the scrape of steel against the armor, feeling Lucian stiffen, fingers still digging into Lezard's upper arms.

"Now...I think I made a reasonable request..." He recognized Lenneth's voice, the girl sounding quite mad as she spoke. "I've asked you several times to stop this childish behavior. I am not some prize to be fought over and won."

"But!" Both men said, and she shook her head, sharply talking over them. "I'm not! I am my own person, and capable of making my own decisions, though bad some of them may be. It's my right to make those, and to accept the consequences of my actions." She was pressing the sword into Lucian's back, a light threat against his armor, letting the blade scrape against the metal. It was a grating sound, letting him know that at any moment she could move the weapon, let it fall on a more vulnerable spot of his anatomy.

"You are confused..." Lucian spoke up, careful to stay still. "You don't know what you're saying Lenneth...what you are doing...he's controlling you somehow...making you think you believe he's something he's not." He glared with all his might at Lezard, though the expression was lost on the near sighted wizard. "Probably using magic to make you think he didn't take advantage of you."

"You are a hopeless fool if you believe such a magic exists." scoffed Lezard.

"Of course you would deny it's existence..." Lucian was quick to retort. "Wouldn't want to admit to her you've been manipulating her emotions all this time!"

Lezard was laughing at this. "If I could truly do such a thing, do you think I would have waited until last night to make love to her for the first time?" Lucian gasped and Lenneth made a strangled sound deep in her throat. "I'll kill you!" swore Lucian, muscles tensing up.

"No one is killing anyone!" Lenneth's eyes were furious as she looked over at Lezard. She couldn't believe he had blurted it out like that, using the fact they had had sex to further taunt and enraged Lucian. "We are all going to calm down, and have a nice, quiet talk..."

"I've nothing to say to him." retorted Lucian.

"Oh and here I was looking forward to long scholarly talks and dissertations on the arts." Lezard laughed. "As if you had anything to say that is worth listening to!"

"Lezard, that's enough!" admonished Lenneth. "Now..." She slowly pulled the sword away from Lucian's back. "I'm going to step away...and you two are going to pull apart...Do NOT make me have to separate you two!"

Lucian reluctantly released his grasp on Lezard's arms, slowly holding his hands up before his face, trying to show Lenneth he meant no harm. Lezard let out a breath of air, slumping against the tree, also trying to look harmless. Lucian bit back a growl, thinking the wizard was anything but. He was tense as he felt Lenneth step away, breathing slightly better as he felt the sword come away from his back.

"Lenneth...just what is going on?" Freya was approaching, stunned by this turn of events. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to see Lenneth turn a sword on Lucian. Lenneth's guard was down, turning to look at the Goddess. Lucian took advantage of her distraction to move, spinning on his heels so that he faced the Valkyrie. He stepped into her, hearing Lenneth let out a startled gasp as he grabbed her. His right hand clamped down on the wrist of her sword arm, squeezing tightly. He applied more and more pressure until with a cry of pain she was forced to let go of the sword.

"Lucian! What do you think you are doing?!" demanded Freya sharply. "You're hurting Lenneth!"

"It's just a disarming technique." Lucian retorted, even as Lenneth began thrashing about wildly in his arms. "Lucian, let me go!" She ordered, her squirming movements a temporary distraction to the blonde. Unnoticed in the background, Lezard knelt down, feeling along the ground for his glasses. Lenneth hauled back her hand, slapping Lucian across the cheek. He merely grunted in reply, still managing to hold onto her.

Lenneth was glaring, her blues eyes more enraged than he had ever seen before. Not even when he had contacted her via the water mirror, had she looked upon him with such anger. He almost felt helpless in the face of her rage, not knowing what to do except hug her to him. Lucian felt her stiffen in displeasure, hands frozen on his arms as he squeezed. He stared over her shoulder at Freya, eyes looking lost as he wondered what to do, what to say to her.

"Release me..." Lenneth ordered, feeling Lucian's breath on the side of her face. "No." She heard him say. It had a forceful sound to it, hard and unyielding like his arms around her. Lenneth bit back a sigh, once again struggling in his arms, even as she looked towards Lezard for help. She watched as he located his glasses, carefully picking up the gold frames. Lezard held them before his eyes, squinting at the specks of dirt on them, then shrugged. She watched him slide them up his nose, knew how relieved he must be to see everyone come into focus once again even as he scowled at the sight of her trapped in Lucian's arms.

His purple eyes narrowed in jealousy, the necromancer holding back a curse as he stepped forward. He wasn't sure how to free Lenneth from the blonde, not without hurting her in the process. The two were simply too close together for any of his magic to not affect the Valkyrie in the backlash. He was raising a hand, bringing it down to grab roughly at Lucian's shoulder. He couldn't even squeeze down, metallic shoulder pads were in the way. "I believe the lady asked you to let go of her."

"Lucian, maybe you should let go of her." Freya said, even though she was loathe to agree with any of Lezard's suggestions. He ignored them both, shrugging off Lezard's hand.

"I think we all need to calm down." Andais spoke up, the elf having observed them all quietly for the last several minutes. "Tension is high, tempers are flaring, clearly there has been a big misunderstanding here."

"What do you know?" demanded Lucian gruffly.

"Lucian show some respect!" snapped Lenneth, getting enough leeway to pull back and glare into his eyes. "Andais is a highly respected Sage of the elves. You would do well to heed her words."

"A Sage?" Freya was looking with interest at Andais. "I hear you are great mediators, especially in times of crisis."

"Yes. We are." She said this without pride, just a simple statement of fact. "I think before we do anything else, the young man should let go of the Lady Valkyrie. His actions are only serving to further agitate things." Lucian was shaking his head no stubbornly, face rubbing against Lenneth's hair, causing several strands to come loose of her braid.

"Lucian...you have to let her go at some point..." Freya tried to sound reasonable. "Why not now..."

"No...I'll lose her if I do..." He said this softly, too low for anyone to make out his words except those with divine hearing.

"Lucian..." Freya was sympathetic to his plight, but she had little patience for those who would not follow orders. Her booted feet crunched on the ground as she approached, the Goddess using her strength to forcibly pry his arms off of Lenneth. The platinum haired woman immediately pushed herself free, ducking under Freya's arms, moving to stand a little ways apart from everyone. Lezard took a step in her direction, and she gave a sharp shake of her head, wishing to be left alone.

Andais was looking around from person to person, wondering where to start. It was clear to her she did not know the whole story, having to glean bits and pieces from the heated exchanges she had witnessed. She was quickly becoming aware of the fact the sorcerer was responsible for the Valkyrie's transformation into a human. It made her wonder just how powerful the man really was, to be able to do that to a divine being.

"I think..." The elf said at last. "That we can all agree that we want what's best for Lenneth. Yes?" There was little hesitation, the two men and Goddess quick to agree to that. "Then perhaps...you should trust in her, take her words at face value when she tells you she in unharmed, and healthy."

"That remains to be seen." Freya said, and Lucian was nodding his head in agreement. "There is more ways to hurt a person than just physically..." added the man. "Just because she bears little signs of outward abuse doesn't mean it didn't happen." He turned to glare at Lezard, whose own eyes were narrowed hatefully.

"You seek to insult me." Lezard's voice was sardonic. "As if I would ever willingly harm Lenneth. I love her far too much to ever see pain upon her lovely face."

"Love!?" scoffed Lucian. "Is that what you're calling it? And I suppose kidnapping is just a quaint way of courting a girl and not a serious crime."

"It was..."

"It was what?!" demanded Lucian. "Huh? Tell me! That is one thing you can't deny you did! Not when the proof is right before our eyes!" He gestured at Lenneth, meaning her human body.

"It was a necessary step towards advancing our relationship..." Lezard said sulkily.

"You don't have a relationship!" screamed Lucian, and he would have advanced on the necromancer if not for Freya's restraining hand on his arm. He shook her off him, saying, "I'm fine...I'm okay." Freya tsked, and turned to look at Lenneth who was standing silent during all this. "Well Lenneth...you said you wanted to talk...now is your chance..."

"..." She was visibly nervous, fingers fiddling with the end of her braid, tying and untying the black ribbon.

"Lenneth?"

She let out a heavy sigh, still not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's true...he did kidnap me...but..." She could feel the blush burning into her skin, feel it as though it was a fever spreading across her face. She frowned, looking down at the grass, feeling dizzy. Her body swayed slightly, causing everyone to take a concerned step towards her. "I'm fine...I'm okay!" Lenneth hastily assured them, backing up a step. "Truly I am."

"That remains to be seen." Lucian said gruffly.

"Why don't you take her at her word for once?!" demanded Lezard, and the two men locked eyes with each other, mirror images of perfect hatred and contempt on each one's face.

"Please stop..." Lenneth said, a faint expression of pain on her face. "No more fighting...not even with words..."

"But..."

"As my lady wishes it, so be it." Lezard said smoothly, performing a half bow towards Lenneth. Lucian scowled, biting back a comment about the necromancer being a suck up.

Lenneth sighed again, fingers coming to massage the temple of her forehead. "This is so overwhelming...and I don't know where to begin...I never expected to encounter you two here, of all places!"

"We looked for you." Freya said. "We've been searching ever since you vanished from Asgard."

"We never, EVER gave up on you." added Lucian, his tone urgent and filled with emotion.

"Yes..." The blonde Goddess gave a brief nod of her head. "Lucian was your ardent champion, never giving up no matter what the forces conspiring against us wanted us to believe." She tried to stress the importance of Lucian's role, wanting Lenneth to remember how much he cared for her.

"Forces?" Lenneth asked, curious. "You make it sound like there was more to it than just Lezard taking me into his home."

"You can't sugar coat it. It wasn't as though he invited you." Lucian was harsh, determined to make his love see reality for what it was. "He kidnapped you!"

"Yes I know. A situation I was not...pleased with. But things change. People change." She replied. Lucian let out a scoff, rolling his blue eyes in annoyance. Lenneth continued to talk, ignoring his antics.. "I...I've changed too."

"Yes...you're human now..."

The Valkyrie shook her head no. "That's not what I mean. I..." She didn't know how to put it into words, explain how her preconceived concepts about the necromancer had changed, that feelings and emotions she hadn't been aware she had been missing out on had blossomed while in his company.

"You got to know him." supplied Andais, taking pity on the young Goddess. "You got to see the real person beyond his magic and evil deeds."

"Yes." agreed Lenneth, slowly nodding in agreement.

"Oh come on!" Lucian shouted, disgustedly throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't expect us to believe it was all hearts and flowers all the time!"

"No, it wasn't." Lucian tried to flash a triumphant smirk at Lezard, but his expression died down when Lenneth continued. "No relationship is perfect one hundred percent of the time. To expect otherwise is childish."

"Relationship?! You and him?! Don't make me laugh!" growled Lucian. "What about us, what about our relationship, our love?!"

"Lucian..." Lenneth gave a shake of head, a pained expression on her face. "I...we need to have a talk...privately."

"Are you sure that's wise?" It was Lezard, speaking up at last.

"You just don't want her to be alone with me." snapped Lucian in response. "Scared it'll undo the progress you made with her?"

"Hardly!" But Lezard felt a twinge of doubt in his mind as he watched Lenneth hold out her hand to Lucian. The crimson clad warrior walked towards her with an eager expression, looking much like a hopeful puppy dog as he reached out to clasp the Valkyrie's hand in his. Lezard watched this with jealous eyes, and Lenneth gave Lucian a smile, the blonde failing to notice the sadness in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was one hell of a chapter to write. I actually had two versions of this chapter. One where Freya didn't show up until after Lenneth broke up the fight. Argh!! I really struggled here, kept going back and forth between the two chapters, trying to choose between them. Still not completely happy with either one but...meh...I just don't know. "Rails curses at the story."

As if it wasn't hard enough to choose between them...having Lenneth try to...justify her defending of her kidnapper and big time evil doer played havoc on the chapter as well. Was beginning to think I'd never get this chapter done...more cursing at the fic. Hate having one scene hold up everything else... 

I went through many rewrites, and every time I got stuck at the same point, (Well Lenneth...you said you wanted to talk, now is your chance.)...what to have Lenneth say without sounding like she was brainwashed by Lezard. I could have posted this weeks ago, and ended the chapter where I was stuck, but ya'll would have had the same wait for a new chapter, since it took me all this time to figure out what to write for Lenneth. Still not sure on it...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! To top it all off, I injured my right arm. Updates will probably be slow going since I need to rest it. But I'm trying to do some typing through the pain anyway! Gotta write while I feel inspired, you know!

Ooooh! I almost forgot! I got fanart for both this fic and Lezar'ds Triumph! dances about in excitement. I was blown away by Syther's artistic talent!

----Michelle

Ze Strawberry Bunny! Lenneth's being kind of naive if you think about it. I mean what makes her think Lezard is just gonna let her run out on him? Especially now that he got her in the sack! - And I like long reviews! ;-p

Lezard, heh glad you picked up on that. Kinda ironic in the be careful what you wish for sense. I'll see if I can work in Lenneth realizing that. We'll see how the fic flows...sometimes the things I want to put in and had plans for, for months, when the time comes, just doesn't work out. --

Kaelin! Yay! A new reviewer! blushes Thank you for your kind words.


	27. Chapter 27

Lenneth was aware of Lucian's eyes on her, eager and hopeful, but worst of all, full of love for her. It was a true love, pure and simple, but also needy. She could feel the desperation in it, the need to have her return it, and knew it would crush him to know she did not feel the same way. The Valkyrie didn't know who she loved, still steadfast in her refusal to fall for a defiler of souls, but she did know one thing. She didn't love Lucian, not in the way he wanted her too. It was a fondness she felt for him, a caring like that of a cherished friend, or dear family member. She just didn't view him in the romantic sense. Hadn't long before she had ever been kidnapped by Lezard.

"Lenneth?" It was Lucian, concern in his voice at the loud sigh she had let out. Her thoughts were reflected in that sigh, making the young man nervous. Lenneth gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand, knowing anything she had to say would only distress the man. He didn't try to address her again, Lucian content to allow her to lead him on, the pair walking past trees and bushes, going deeper into the garden, away from prying eyes and nosy ears. They did not need an audience for this, Lenneth owed Lucian that much at least.

At last she came to a sudden stop, Lucian nearly bumping into her as she paused behind a copse of trees. Lenneth didn't know what was on his mind as he stepped into place behind her, arms coming forward to pull her into an awkward embrace. "Lucian don't..." She said sadly, back brushing against his chest as his arms tightened around her front.

"But I..." His voice sounded lost and unsure, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. He didn't put up a fight when she turned, pulling out of his hold. "I missed you." He said simply, holding up a hand to her face, though he made no move to touch her.

Lenneth was quiet, thinking. Had she missed him? Had she even thought of him while in Lezard's care? She had spent more time thinking of rescue, of thinking of the other Gods than of the man before her. There WAS some small part of her heart that held a place for him, and it had thought of him, even if it was only in the role of savior. She chose to answer with diplomacy, choosing to spare his feelings. "I missed you too." His face brightened into a smile, one that pained her to look at, and she was quick to add, "I missed you all...Freya, Frei...my einherjar. I've spent time wondering what has gone on in Asgard during my absence."

"Things are falling apart without you." was his answer. "Hrist and Freya have done their best to keep the peace but..." He shrugged. "It's not the same without a true ruler there. But...surely you didn't bring me out here to discuss this...?"

"No..." Lenneth shook her head. "I didn't."

"Then?"

This was harder than she ever imagined something could be, to face him, looking at her with those clear blue eyes and earnest expression, and tell him she did not love him. Again she was sighing, as though her breath had a mind of it's own. Lucian took her sighs as a sign of foreboding, doing his best to keep his expression hopeful and calm. "It's about our relationship..."

"I knew you didn't forget..." Lucian interrupted her, clearly thinking if he thought positively everything would turn out for the best. "I knew you still believed in us, in our love! Lenneth I..." But she was shaking her head, slowly back and forth.

"No Lucian...we don't have a relationship...not in the sense you mean, not anymore."

"No..." He whispered, shaking his head in protest. "You don't mean it...Lezard has done something to you, brainwashed you or something."

"Lezard doesn't have anything to do with this!" Lenneth replied, but Lucian continued to talk over her. "He's messed with your head, made you dependent on him for your every need! That sort of thing is bound to play tricks on your mind!"

"No Lucian, no! You have to believe me when I say this is me speaking, not Lezard, not any...any conditioning you think he has done to me!" said Lenneth, hoping her protests would not fall on deaf ears.

"How can you say that?! After all we've been through together?!" demanded Lucian, the first real hint of anger in his voice.

"Have we really been through so much?" Lenneth asked, thinking back on their time together. "Most of our experience, most of our time together was when I was in the body of a human...when I was Platina...a brief moment in a lifetime that extends for a millenia."

"That moment mattered to you...it's what helped break you free of Odin's control! Helped you to defeat Loki!" Lucian retorted.

"It gave me strength yes, I won't deny it! But think Lucian, think! Was I really that girl you fell in love with, or just a slumbering soul within the shell of the human Platina? Valkyries are not conscious during their time as mortals, it wasn't me..."

"It was you!" Lucian was interrupting her again. "You remembered your life as Platina, the emotions you felt as her, the love you felt for me."

"Platina and I...are two separate beings. I wish you could understand that!" Her temper was flaring, though she didn't mean to get angry at him.

"I won't...I can't!" He was grabbing at her, fingers digging into her arms, almost painful was his grip. "Lucian! What are you doing?!" demanded Lenneth as he dragged her against his front. "I'll make you remember!" came his reply, and then he was kissing her, rough and needy, trying to force open her mouth with his tongue. Lenneth screamed into his mouth, angry at him for doing this, angry at him for making her bite down on his lips. She tasted blood, and it fueled her rage even more, hands shoving roughly at him, a sudden burst of strength that got her free of his grasp.

But Lucian was relentless in his pursuit of her. "Why Lezard and not me?" He demanded, taking a step towards her. Lenneth found herself backing up, almost nervous of his approach. His eyes narrowed, angry that she did not want him to come any closer to him. He advanced on her, until the Valkyrie's back was against a tree, having nowhere to go. Once again the warrior's hands were on her, rough and harsh, making her cry out in disgust. This was not the behavior of the gentle boy she had dallied with in Valhalla. He was trying to kiss her again when her knee slammed into his groin, air whooshing out of his mouth in a loud huff. It made him angry that she rebuffed him yet again, and it reflected in the words he spoke out to her.

"I was beginning to think you liked it rough." It was an ugly thing for him to say, and her hand was moving before she completed the thought, slapping him harshly across the cheek. The imprint of her hand would redden all too soon, but for now he merely glared at her. "Lezard didn't force himself on me..." She said tersely. "How many times do I have to say that before you'll believe it?!"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I'll never believe it. And I look forward to the day you come to realize it as well!" Lucian laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps when you've been restored to divinity, this madness will take leave of the grip it has on your senses." His eyes locked on to hers, blue on blue, and deadly serious. "I'll wait for you, you know. I won't ever give up on you, on us."

"Then you are a fool!" Lenneth retorted, anger making her not mince words. Lucian's mouth opened as though to speak, but then he was suddenly moving away from her, an angry scream issuing from his lips that caused nearby birds to take flight in fright from the trees. She jumped in place as he slammed his fist into the trunk of a nearby oak, armored fist making a dent in the wood. He let out a hiss of pain, shaking his hand, Lenneth just watching in silence. Once she would have comforted him, but not anymore, not while he was like this.

"Lenneth..." The anger was gone, replaced by raw pain. "Why...what changed...between us?"

"I did." She answered softly, still wary of him and his emotions. "I came to realize I didn't know what love was...hadn't..." Lenneth shook her head rapidly. "HAVEN'T experienced it yet."

"You don't love Lezard?" She knew it was a trap to answer in anything that gave him a false hope, and yet..."I'm...attracted to him, yes. But I don't love anyone."

"Then there's still a chance for us!" It was exactly what she didn't want to happen. "No..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucian...but our time together is over."

"But!"

"We were never meant to be." Lenneth watched as he closed his eyes, desperate to hide their wet sheen from her. His sadness cooled the anger she had felt, and she went to take a step towards him. He heard the rustle of leaves as she approached, opening his eyes in time to see her reaching out to him. He jumped back as though her touch was poison, whirling away from her in a desperate flight. "Lucian!" A plaintive cry echoed out of Lenneth, as she watched him run off deeper into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Freya had remained fixated on the pairing of Lenneth and Lucian, watching as the Valkyrie led the mortal away from the small crowd gathered in Idunn's front yard. She knew Lenneth was seeking a private spot, some distance away so that even Freya's divine ears could not overhear them. It bothered the Goddess to be left out, and yet she knew the two needed some time alone. She only hoped Lucian could make Lenneth see the light, and forget about her infatuation with the accursed necromancer.

He was a dark speck in the corner of her green eyes, leaning against a tree, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared off in the distance. He looked almost harmless, but looks could be deceiving. With a shake of her head, Freya took to the air, floating towards the necromancer. Lezard looked up at her approach, a thin smile bereft of any joy crossing his lips.

"Ah Freya...Goddess of Love and Fertility...come to grant me your blessing?" His words gave her pause, her feet touching down upon the ground as she stared at him, aghast at what she perceived as insolence.

"I would not give you my blessing, even were it not Lenneth who you sought to court." came Freya's curt reply. Lezard let out a laugh, amused by her words. "Ah yes, I did not think any of the divine beings would sanction my union with your leader." He glanced at her, eyes carefully running up and down her body, leaving the Goddess to feel dirty and defiled. His lips twisted into a smirk at her apparent discomfort, and Freya clenched her fists angrily.

"Luckily it's not up to you." He continued, still wearing that damnable smirk of his. "Only Lenneth's wants and desires matter in this regard."

"Necromancer!" Freya hissed, sounding a lot like Lenneth had in her earlier days among his care. "I don't know what you did to bring about this...this change in her, but it will not go unchallenged!"

"So suspicious." Lezard tried for an innocent look, though his best attempt failed at pulling off such an expression. "I have done nothing to Lenneth." Freya loudly scoffed. "Except..." he continued, eyes narrowing at her. "Allow her to get to know me, and see that I am not that bad of a person."

His words caused the Goddess to erupt into peals of laughter, a harsh, mocking sound that grated on his ears. "Done nothing to her? Has the kidnapping and subsequent turning into a mortal slipped your crazed mind?!" She demanded, hands on her hips. "You and she both try to make excuses for your actions...excuses that will not buy you redemption, nor save your soul from the pits of Hel." She was gratified to see him shift, uncomfortable with her proclamation. "You better hope for your sake, that this.." Here her nose wrinkled up as she sneered, "Humanity isn't what has caused Lenneth to sympathize with you."

"What ever do you mean?" Lezard asked, truly curious as to what Freya was hinting at.

"Let us just say...mortals have a limited view on things." Now it was Freya's turn to smirk. "You may find Lenneth not so...compliant once her divinity is returned to her."

His silence at her words was all too brief, the wizard speaking slowly and carefully. "If Lenneth's feelings truly do change...then I am prepared to accept my punishment."

"Even if she chooses to strike you down?" Freya watched as he hesitated, before nodding. A slow grin spread across her face. "I'll hold you to that!"

"I see your reputation as a blood thirsty Goddess is well earned." Lezard muttered, recalling that sexuality was only the nicer things she was a Goddess of. Freya was opening her mouth to let out an angry retort, when a sound caught their attention. It was the ringing of bells, a sound that accompanied many a God who had perfected the art of teleportation, and the air shimmered before them, as though from an intense heat.

"Stand back." Freya advised, and Lezard let out a short burst of laughter. "Why my dear Goddess, I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't." She snapped, annoyed at the wizard. "I was speaking to Andais." Lezard spared a brief glance at the elf, the sage all but forgotten in his verbal sparring with Freya. The elf was backing away from the shimmering area, seeing the grass wither from the heat, as a white light formed in the sky. It stretched on for miles, as far as the eyes could see, in fact coming down from the heavens themselves.

The beam touched the grass, and a form appeared in the center of the light. It was clearly female, but hidden in shadows. Freya did not relax, not recognizing the build of this mystery woman, and seeing her tension, Lezard readied a spell, fearing a minion of Hel had finally found them. Golden balls of light formed in Freya's hands, twin orbs of ether, ready to be lobbed at the intruder at a moment's notice.

"Whoah! Hold on a minute!" A frantic, and surprisingly familiar voice greeted Lezard's ears. "Don't shoot!" The woman's hands rose to show she was harmless, the female taking a nervous step forward, coming out of the shadows. Lezard's jaw dropped open in shock, the spell words slipping from his mind as he stared at the woman before him. "Mystina?!"

"Friend of yours?" asked Freya, not lowering her hands. Any friend of Lezard was bound to be an enemy of the Gods!

"Um...sort of..." Lezard said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ha! Me? A friend of his?!" A smirk was on the pretty blonde's face. "You must be joking. Not after he killed me!"

"You're mortal!" Freya said surprised. She took a closer look at the girl, realizing she had seen her before somewhere. "Aren't you the one who usually hangs out with the einherjar Arngrim?"

"Got it in one." Mystina smiled at Freya, but was all angry scowls for Lezard.

"Mysty, what are you doing here?!" demanded Lezard, recovering from his surprise at seeing a dead acquaintance alive and healthy before him.

"You don't really have the right to ask me anything." chided Mystina. "You killed me, remember?!" Her eyes narrowed into a glare, hatred deep within them.

"Now now..." This time Lezard was holding his hands up, trying to placate the blonde mage. "Let's not think of it as murder so much as...granting you your dreams and ambitions."

"You twist everything around don't you?" asked Freya. "Murder, kidnapping. Is there anything you can't paint to not sound like a crime?"

"He's a silver tongue devil, I'll grant him that." muttered Mystina, crossing her arms over her chest. "The only thing he was never able to wiggle his way out of was when he got expelled from the collegium!"

Lezard coughed, clearly embarrassed at their discussing his aptitude for lies and deceit. "Mystina, surely you were not sent down to Midgard to be a character witness on my behalf...?"

"You have no character!" She muttered darkly, turning to look at Freya. She pointedly made sure not to turn her back on the necromancer as a sign of open distrust. "Lady Freya...forgive me, I bring you urgent tidings of the war in Asgard."

"There's a war going on?" questioned Lezard. This was news to him.

"Quiet!" Both blondes snapped at him, the necromancer falling silent at their admonishment. "Go on." urged Freya.

"I regret to inform you, but Lady Hrist can no longer delay the battle. Odin has ordered the troops out of Asgard...they move on Brahms as we speak."

"Odin?!" Lezard was clearly confused. "I thought he was dead?"

"It's...complicated." Freya pursed her lips closed, clearly displeased to have to share information with the wizard.

"So he's alive?"

"Yes." Freya sighed. "It's imperative we restore Lenneth to her Godhood immediately!"

"Too bad for you Lezard." smirked Mystina, watching him with greedy satisfaction. "Guess you won't have a Goddess to play with after today!"

"Mystina, watch your tongue! That Goddess you speak on is Lady Lenneth!" snapped Freya.

"Sorry." But the mage was clearly unrepentant.

"I..." Freya shook her head, changing her mind mid sentence. "There are many questions, and not enough answers. We must hurry and make haste to the apples."

"Ah yes...the fabled apples..." mused Lezard out loud. "I've not yet seen these golden wonders, nor the Goddess who grows them."

"You would do well to keep away from both of them!" snapped Freya. "Do not think to worm your way into Godhood necromancer! It is not for the likes of you!" Lezard was opening his mouth to protest, when Freya jerked away from him. Her sharp ears had picked up the sound of feet approaching, and she scanned the trees, surprised to hear only one set of foot prints. Lezard and Mystina turned to follow her gaze, and together, the trio watched as a figure emerged from the trees.

It was Lenneth, her steps slow and reluctant, the Valkyrie needing time to compose herself, before she rejoined the rest of her companions. "She walks alone." noted Andais.

"Where is Lucian?" murmured Freya, her eyes troubled as she stared at her fellow Goddess.

"Lezard what have you done now?" asked Mystina, not knowing what was going on, but sure Lezard was at fault for the somber mood the two Goddesses were in.

"Me?! Why does it always have to be me at fault?" He demanded gruffly.

"Cause you usually are!" She retorted smartly.

Freya clicked her tongue, worried when Lucian did not appear, even at a distance behind Lenneth. She lifted up into the air, ignoring the squabbling of the two mages, and hurtled towards Lenneth. She reached the Valkyrie's side in mere seconds, and paused, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Freya I..." Lenneth paused, lowering her eyes to the ground. She let out a sigh, then met the green gaze of the Goddess. "Go after him, please!" Freya gave her one last look, hard and unforgiving, before she took off without a word. Lenneth's braid whipped out behind her, stirred up by the breeze of the Goddess' passing.

"I can't believe you have nothing to say for yourself!" snapped Mystina, her hands once again on her hips.

"What are you talking about now Mysty?" Lezard asked, his eyes boring into Lenneth's approaching form.

"Don't call me that!" ordered the mage. "And I'm talking about killing me! You're not at all sorry are you!" She wagged a finger at him, growing angry at his ignoring of her. "You could at least be impressed..." She added. "I am an einherjar after all...a warrior spirit of Valhalla!" Still no reaction from him. "I could bring unholy retribution on you, you know!"

Now he spoke. "Mysty..." Lezard made sure to use the abbreviation that seemed to so infuriate the girl. "If a Goddess threatening me with eternal damnation didn't phase me, surely seeing a spook like you would have little effect. After all..." A sardonic smile was on his face. "Necromancers are those who deal with the dead all the time."

Mystina let out an outraged sound, trying to think of a suitable rebuttal. "Laugh now Lezard!" She jabbed her finger hard into his shoulder. "But mark my words, I'll have the last laugh. I did agree to come down here just so I could watch you fail with your dream girl!" She let out a haughty laugh, thinking she saw Lezard flinch at her words.

"Lenneth!" He chose again to ignore Mystina, calling out to the nearing Valkyrie. He took a step forward, but Mystina jumped in front of him, waving an arm enthusiastically at the woman. "Lady Lenneth! I am so glad to see you!"

"Mystina?" Lenneth shook her head. "It seems today is one of many reunions." The blonde was coming forward to take hold of Lenneth's hand, clasping it to her, a warm smile on her face. She was truly heartened to see Lenneth hale and healthy, and her piercing gaze did not miss a thing, from the love bites on the Valkyrie's neck, to the ring on her finger. "Lenneth!" She gasped, truly shocked. "Why are you wearing an engagement ring?!"

"A what?" Lenneth's eyes slid from the mage to the necromancer, the man studiously ignoring her gaze. Blinking, she looked back at Mystina, the Valkyrie recovering well from the surprise. "It's nothing...just a pretty bauble..." She said at last, not wishing to make a big deal of it.

"Hmm...I see..." Mystina had a sly look on her face. "He didn't tell you what the significance of that ring finger was."

"Ahem..." Lezard faked a cough, to draw attention away from the ring. "You're alone...I take it Lucian didn't like what you had to say to him?"

"No..." Lenneth lowered her eyes, truly sad at the scene that had taken place. "He did not." Lezard and Mystina were both clearly impatient for details, but the Valkyrie offered none.

"Come..." She said, drawing her hand free of Mystina's. "We've dallied enough. It's time we meet with Idunn."

"I'm looking forward to it." grinned Lezard, ignoring the looks Mystina and Andais shot him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had reached the eternal flowing River Iving, that which waters never froze over, even though one side of Iving bordered Jotunheim, the realm of the frost giants. That frozen wasteland was once home to the fallen race of Vanir, which now lay empty, and almost forgotten if not for it's close proximity to Asgard. Even now, the gathered Aesir only spared a passing glance at the land that lay on the other side of the river, their interest lay solely on this side of Iving.

Spread along it's shores, trailing back further than even divine eyes could see, were soldiers. Their ranks stretched all the way back to Valhalla itself, the army of Asgard a vast thing, full of numerous souls, all ready to die for the cause of Odin. The Gods and their steeds, paused in the sky above the soldiers, gathering their strength for the upcoming task. Power hummed in the air, chokingly thick and oppressive, raining down on the mortals below.

Divine blasts of energy were emitted from the Aesir, using the river of Iving as a focal point. Their power showed up in different colors, purple for the Valkyrie Hrist, blood red for the War God Tyr, gold for the Storm Lord Thor. Other colors were soon added, the dark green of Vidar, the God of Revenge, a pale brown for the Goddess of Earth, and light blue for the Healing Goddess Eir. Together they combined, sucking up the very waters of the river, a large ring forming in it's place. Golden light formed a path into it, a walkway of sunbeams that looked whisper thin, but held the strength of iron.

In the center of the ring, a picture formed, of a forest that looked foreboding even in the sunlight. It was Brahms' woods, the accursed land off the coast of Lassan, where even the trees sought to ensnare mortals into the vampire's grasp. This was their final destination, and it was taking an inordinate amount of the Aesir's power to transport the einherjar there.

Footsteps marched in unison, stamping up the ramp into the ring. As they passed into the image of the forest, a whooshing sound was heard, the soldiers disappearing one by one, to reappear on Midgard. It was a slow procession, one that would take hours to finish. It had only just begun, but already the Gods were getting tired from the power drain.

"Freya should be here!" hissed out Erda, the Earth Goddess' face showing signs of the strain as she channeled more of her energy into the ring. "Odin is mad to think we should take upon this burden all by ourselves!"

"Quiet Erda!" commanded Thor. "It is your duty to see the einherjar safely teleported to Midgard." There was sweat on the Storm Lord's face, his brow furrowed with the intense concentration it took to maintain the ring.

"But..."

"We're all tired..." Eir, reasonable as ever, the Goddess trying to keep the peace. "We will have time to rest and recover before night falls."

"I don't like this." Vidar was speaking up. "Odin himself should have come to lend his power in Freya's absence. We shouldn't be expected to pick up the burden her void leaves."

"You would dare question Lord Odin?" asked Tyr, aghast.

"Perhaps someone should..." Vidar responded, finding he could be silent no more. "Why is it he chose not to accompany us this far? For someone not due on the battlefield for some time to come, he could have lent us his aid in the transportation of the einherjar. Instead he just sits back, and relaxes on his throne!"

"I'm...sure he has his reasons." Tyr said. "He must conserve his power to protect Asgard in our absence."

"That's another thing I find strange." Vidar continued, all the while pouring out his power into the ring. "Why empty Asgard of all our forces? Why not leave a skeleton force at least? Just in case..."

"With the Vanir gone, we have nothing to fear." boasted Tyr, and Thor nodded his head in agreement. "Vidar, why so vocal...why so suspicious?"

"I just find Lord Odin's actions questionable." He replied. "Hrist, you have been oddly silent on the matter. What do you think?"

"My thoughts on this?" She asked, and at his nod, she lowered her hands, cutting of the addition of divine energy to the ring. "I think this is a fool's errand."

"Hrist! What are you doing?!" demanded Erda, a moan issuing from her lips as more of her energy went to maintain the ring. Below them, the einherjar continued to march into the ring, the God's power sending them off to Midgard. "Resume at once!"

"I must insist Hrist." agreed Thor. "We can't spare any more power to pick up your slack. Not unless we want to fully drain ourselves!"

"Stop this and listen to me." Hrist commanded, and she waved her arm. A scout down below caught the motion, and blew his horn, halting the progression of einherjar. The Gods were left with no choice but to cease forming the ring, lest they waste unneeded energy. The einherjar milled down below, confused at the God's actions.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" advised Tyr. "Odin won't like this!"

"Odin need not know!" She replied, ignoring the gasps that sounded around her.

"You would seek to hide something from Lord Odin?" Erda was aghast. "And here I thought you were the most loyal of his Valkyries!"

"I am loyal to Asgard itself, and it's Creator." Hrist conveniently left out that the Creator she pledged herself to was her sister Lenneth. "I would not harm either one of them, nor would I let devastation fall upon them."

"Expertly phrased." noted Thor. "And yet you offer no reason for ordering us to stop."

"Lord Thor, if you would kindly allow me but a moment, I shall explain." Hrist retorted, a hand smoothing down Volsung's mane, calming the stallion. "I have reason to believe there is a traitor in our midst...one who would see Valhalla fall to the forces of Nifleheim."

"What?!" roared Thor, his booming voice making the horses frighten and shy away from the Storm Lord. "Who would dare align themselves with Nifleheim!!"

"I would not say...not without concrete proof..." replied the Dark Valkyrie. "But if you would allow me to take a contingent of our forces...say half back to Valhalla, even for just a day...I would be most obliged."

"Half is too much!" protested Thor, and the other Gods murmured in agreement. "We need them for the upcoming battle with Brahms!" added Tyr.

"Surely a day would not make much of a difference?" The God of Revenge asked.

"Vidar not you too!" snapped Thor.

"This is folly!" added Erda. "Sheer madness!"

"It is madness to leave the realm of Asgard unprotected! Odin would leave us without even a border patrol!" snarled Hrist, and Volsung snorted, picking up on his mistress' anger. "If Nifleheim were to attack, we would expend all our energy just teleporting back the einherjar!"

"But..."

"But nothing! I am just asking for the day...this day, to see to the safeguarding of our home." Hrist was not above pleading with her fellow Aesir, though she was unused to having to beg for anything.

"What of your revenge with Brahms?" asked Eir, speaking at last. "Would you put aside the chance to save Silmeria for this whim?"

"Yes..." Hrist sighed. "I cannot in good conscience leave Asgard unprotected...even if it's to save my sister!"

"I would go with her." announced Vidar. "Surely you can spare the troops that Hrist and I are in command of? That's just a quarter of the infantry, and ten percent of the charioteers."

"I suppose..." Thor said slowly. "If you think this is a wise course of action."

"I do." nodded Vidar.

"Then you will be the one explaining to Odin, should he discover this change of plan!" The bearded God said.

"I do not envy you that task!" Eir said, a shudder wracking her petite frame.

"He will not do it alone." Hrist said, bestowing a thin smile at Vidar.

"Erda...if you would allow me the use of your mare?" He asked, holding out the reigns of his chariot to the Earth Goddess. "I would not leave Eir without some mode of transportation, nor would I ask her to accompany me back to Valhalla."

Erda's lips were set in a thin line of disapproval, but she agreed to his request. The brown horse cantered to a stop next to the boar drawn chariot, the Goddess slipping off the side, into the steel carriage. "A blessing to you..." Eir said, touching Vidar's arm. He smiled at this, catching at her hand, and with a low bow raised it to his lips. "I thank you, my lady."

With one smooth vault over the side of the chariot, he was on the mare's back, pulling back on the reins. "Let us be off!" Hrist cried out, and with a squeeze of her knees, Volsung took off running, his strong, lean legs putting him ahead of the mare in speed.

"I hope they know what they are doing..." murmured Eir, worry on her lovely face as she gazed after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard was surprised but pleased that Lenneth did not want to wait for the return of Lucian and Freya. He did not care for either one of the blondes' company, finding them annoying and far too confrontational for their own good. Although there was still one annoying blonde to be rid of, his gaze falling on Mystina, who seemed intent on sticking by his side. To keep him out of trouble she claimed, though so far her antics had only served to further irritate the wizard.

Up ahead by several steps walked his beloved Lenneth, with Andais at her side. The elf was talking softly, far too low for Lezard to pick up more than a few words here and there. Whenever he tried to close the distance between them, one of two things happened. Either Mystina began talking loudly, or Andais fell silent at his approach. Either way it was frustrating, the mage sure the two women were discussing him.

He sighed, and contented himself with looking around Idunn's home as they walked. They were currently traversing through a long hall, having passed through a small anteroom just moments before. The hall they were in now had large oval windows on one side, showing off the stunning view of the forest. It wasn't just the outside that had been blessed by Idunn's green thumb. Touches of Idunn's handy work were everywhere, from garlands of flowers growing along the walls, to potted plants that almost seemed to thrive better in their claymore prisons than if they had been planted outside!

It was Lezard's first time in the home of a God, and he was fascinated by the things he saw. His eyes roamed greedily across the bookcases, longing for the knowledge their shelves contained, to turning an appreciative eye to the artwork that hung on the walls. He was dazzled by an ivory carving of Lenneth, the Goddess in full Valkyrie armor, posing with her sisters, her delicate features captured perfectly in the white bone material. His hand was reaching out, almost of it's own accord, when Mystina's voice tartly rang out.

"Looking for something to steal?" She asked, not failing to notice his interest in the miniature.

Lezard blinked, slow to come free of the spell the statue cast on him. "Ah no..." He said at last. "Just wanted to take a closer look."

"I'll bet." murmured Mystina, rolling her eyes. Their exchange went unnoticed by Lenneth, the girl only half listening to the things Andais had to say. She was more concerned with reaching the apples, thoughts of how Lucian was doing, and wondering just what she would do now that her separation from Lezard was about to occur. She almost walked in a daze, her heart hurting at the thought. It was a strange feeling, a melancholy mood that caused an aching pain that left her feeling as though there was a hole in her heart.

_I'm not in love with him!_ She told herself sternly, forcing herself not to turn and look at Lezard. This shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be consumed with thoughts about a man, not after what Mystina had told her. There was a war going on, a war she could stop, Nifleheim set to invade Valhalla, and Odin returned as a betrayer. She had to put her duty before her heart, before her selfish desires...and it pained her to do so.

"Lenneth?" Andais raised her voice, staring at her. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm...yes?" Lenneth shook her head, realizing she had no idea what Andais had been saying for the last few minutes. "I'm sorry, what?"

Andais let out a deep sigh. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" There was no need to ask who the him was, they both knew she meant Lezard. The elf tsked, wondering if Lenneth even knew what she was doing at this point. The Valkyrie seemed to be walking in a daze, seeing without truly knowing what was before her eyes. She had tried to advise Lenneth on what to do, but clearly her words had fallen on deaf ears.

Lezard would have been glad to know of the inner turmoil Lenneth was experiencing. He was facing his own doubts, wondering if what Freya had told him was true. Could Lenneth truly change, her whole personality become something else once she re-obtained her Godhood? If she didn't love him now, as a mortal, what hope did he have of getting her when she was a divine being?

"Wow..." breathed out Mystina. "Look at that!"

Lezard jerked his head up, glancing where the mage pointed. The hall opened up into a green house, translucent shingles making up the roof, large panes of glass for the walls. Bronze sand scattered across the marble floor, thickening in volume until at last marble gave way to dirty sand, packed thick into the ground. Of course there was greenery lining up on the sides of the opaque room, rare specimens that delighted in Idunn's attention. Further on, past an enclosed pool, that had white steps leading down into it, water lilies floating peacefully on the surface, a gazebo was constructed.

And in the center of that gazebo was a tree, it's large roots trailing down into the water of the pool, soaking in nourishment from it's protein rich waters. Before the tree stood a woman, and even from this distance Lezard could see she was petite in size. She was beautiful, as all Goddesses are, with sunkissed locks of yellow hair, that trailed down her back, their length reaching past her knees. It was a wild mane, thick and uncombed, and a crown of ivy decorated her forehead. She wore a sleeveless dress of white, with green piping along the corset, dots of brown and gold on the skirt which flowed down to cover her dainty feet.

She was softly singing to the tree, caressing it's branches, smiling as fruit ripened on the limb. She hadn't noticed her visitors yet, and Lenneth paused when she saw her. "Idunn..." She whispered softly, and the Goddess' sharp hearing picked up her name. The woman turned, and a smile lit up her whole face, pleased to see the Valkyrie. "Lenneth..." She said warmly. "I've been expecting you."

Lenneth bowed her head briefly, and took a step forward. Then another. Her stride was slow and hesitant, allowing Lezard to pass her by. Mystina frowned, then hurried after the necromancer, intent on stopping any of his foul play. Noticing her hesitation, Andais caught at her arm. "Are you sure about this?" Her eyes looked towards Lezard meaningfully.

"I..." Lenneth frowned.

"I mean is it wise to let him get that close to the apples?" Andais clarified. "He might try to steal a taste for himself."

"It'll be fine..." Lenneth pulled her arm free. "Idunn is capable of defending her wares against those she deems unworthy."

Lezard had reached Idunn's side, and upon closer inspection he could see her eyes. They were brown with tiny flecks of gold in them, wisdom shone in them, although the warmth died down when she looked upon the necromancer. He wondered why, could the Goddess have found something detestable in him just by looking upon his face? Mystina was grabbing at his arm, roughly pulling on it, attempting him to jerk him down to his knees.

"You're being rude!" She hissed, going down on bended leg. "You should bow when meeting a Goddess for the first time!"

The thought that Lezard Valeth did not bow to anyone was on his face, the man being slow to kneel. But he chose to humor Mystina, behave himself for Lenneth's sake. The Valkyrie was approaching, and Idunn held out her hand to her. "Come Lenneth..." She beseeched sweetly. "Come get your just reward..."

Lezard watched with calm eyes as Lenneth took her hand, all the while his mind racing madly as he thought of a way to get his own apple. His thoughts were turning greedy, the ambition of becoming a God not forgotten to the necromancer. And now it was so close he could taste it---literally! He was not prepared to give it up, or Lenneth. It was his own avarice thoughts that kept him from paying as close attention as he normally would, the warning coming to late as Lenneth let out a startled cry.

His head jerked up at the gasping choke of pain his beloved let out, seeing her feet dangle off the floor. His eyes traveled upwards, shock on his face as he saw Idunn effortlessly lifting Lenneth up off the ground, hand clenched tightly around her throat. Lenneth was desperately clawing at the hand, trying to get free, trying to force air back into her lungs, even as that hand began to mercilessly squeeze.

"Idunn, what is the meaning of this?!" Andais demanded, and went flying backwards as the Goddess raised her other hand. With a loud piercing scream, the sound being enough to shatter glass and force the two mages to clamp hands over their ears to block it out, Andais slammed into the wall, slumping weakly down to the ground. Her head landed in the pool of water, and her body did not move, bubbles of air coming up as the elf slowly began to drown.

"I thought to find Freya here..." The sweet feminine voice was no more, it was now a harsh male voice, triumphant in it's sarcastic glee. "Imagine my delight and surprise to discover the thorn in my side instead!"

"O...Odin!" Lenneth managed to gasp out, gagging on the bile in her throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...ah...someday...someway...I'll get to say those three magic words...to be concluded...but not any time soon! ;-p

----Michelle

Kaelin, thank you for the concern over my arm. It's getting better, knock on wood. Though it still hurts to straighten it. 0o

Ze Strawberry Bunny, I nearly died laughing at your review! I will now think of Lucian whenever I see cat throw up. I hope you liked the Lucian gets dumped scene...even if he doesn't want to accept her words! ;-p Hmm...Lenneth loving Lezard...well you know that's my OTP, so a confession is bound to happen...sooner or laughter! "evil grin"

I'm relieved she didn't come off as brainwashed. I really worried about that. I realized I've only come across two types of kidnap stories. The love story, and the one where the person gets rescued, and didn't get feelings for his/her captor. In the love story ones, people never seem to address the kidnapping, everyone just seems to accept that they fell in love...I think too much and can't just let it slide...as you can see with Lucian and Freya constantly protesting it! ;-p

Aura, ah...I had to make it a somewhat fair fight. Else Lezard would win blasting Lucian. Sides Lenneth would get pissed at him if he seriously hurt Lucian. As for Freya, I guess she listens to Lenneth, even when she's a mortal! But Lucian getting some hurt on is bound to happen, with Odin in on the scene. I've come to like Lucian a little more since writing him. He's still not my fave character, and no way would I jump on the Lenneth/Lucian pairing bandwagon. But I feel for him enough to not want to hurt him TOO badly.

Lezard...I guess this is the last time I call you that. What made you finally sign up for a fanfic account? Honored to see you add me to your faves! I guess this chapter sorta answered your question about Idunn's whereabouts...she was all the way in the back of her house...sorta! ;-p But if you go by the sequence of events, Lucian was sitting in the front, gazing out the window in 25, and seeing Lenneth and company was what got him running out of the house for the scene in 26.

As for their status, Lenneth and Lucian were just dating at best. She didn't have much time for him, what with trying to run Asgard. Key point, she didn't try to make time for him, using her job as an excuse not to see him! ;-p


	28. Chapter 28

It was not that difficult for Freya to locate the missing Lucian. The Goddess merely followed the sounds, the muted cursing, and thwacking of something striking wood hard, growing louder and louder as she drew near. His voice was grief stricken, a rage filled "Damn it!" assaulting her ears as she flew past the thicket, speeding towards him. She almost overshot his location in her haste to reach him. If possible, she skidded to a halt in midair, blonde hair pooling forward to obscure her face.

"Lucian?" She called softly, combing back her hair with her hands. He did not reply, causing her to frown. Surely the boy was aware of her presence, the rustling of leaves and branches stirred up in her wake. But he kept his back to her, facing a maple tree, his hand slamming into the bark, over and over again. Freya watched him silently, listening to the torrent of swear words he let out, aghast at the language Lucian unveiled to her delicate ears.

Back his arm pulled, bent at the elbow, aimed at a spot on the tree that was even with his head. With a wordless cry, his fist was coming forth, pounding into the wood, then being drawn back again. He got in three more punches before Freya was on the move, reaching forward to grab at his arm. A lesser female, a mortal, would have been drawn forward with the force of his thrown fist, but she was no human. Freya was able to hold him still, even as she felt Lucian fight her, the tension in his muscles showing the strain he exerted.

"Lucian stop!" Her grip was tight on his arm, just short of cracking the metal armor beneath her fingers. But still he fought her, intent on his senseless task of beating a tree.

"Let me go Freya!" At last he acknowledged her, struggling to get his arm free, but she would not budge.

"Not until you promise to stop this madness!" She implored, green eyes narrowed as she stared down the length of his arm. It was hard to tell with the red of the metal, but was that blood leaking out among his knuckles? "You're only hurting yourself!" She added, nostrils flaring as she scented the air. His blood assaulted her nose, further proof Lucian had injured himself.

"It doesn't hurt..." Lucian let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing can hurt me now...nothing but her..."

"You speak of Lenneth..." Freya noted. "I don't know what has gone on between you two..."

"She doesn't want me..." He interjected, and at last his arm relaxed. "Not anymore...perhaps not ever..." Cautiously Freya released her hold on the warrior, quick to make a move lest he try to attack the tree once again. Lucian straightened out his arm, leaving it hanging limply by his side, though he did not unclench his fist.

"You know what she told me?" He asked, then continued on without waiting for the Goddess to answer. "That she has never been in love. That she didn't know what it was to be in love..." He shook his head. "I suppose she thinks Lezard has shown her the true meaning of the word!"

"I'm such a fool..." Lucian was suddenly slumping forward, resting the brow of his forehead against the tree. The set of his shoulders read as dejected, his fist still clenched together. "To think I could hold the love of a Goddess..." He let out a wistful sigh.

"Lucian..." Freya did not know what to say, did not know how to comfort him. Her hands hovered over his shoulders, wanting to offer him some solace through touch. But she held back, unsure of how he would react to such a gesture. His defeated stance succeeded in deceiving her, his fist suddenly striking the tree once again. Lucian stumbled backwards, a cry of pain issuing from his lips, his good hand cradling his injured one to his chest.

"I told you to stop that!" The Goddess admonished, exasperation on her face. "Now let me see." It was an order, and Lucian obeyed, holding out his fist to her. Blood dripped off the knuckles, and the metal plating was cracked, the red paint peeling off in flakes. "Can you unfurl your fist?" She asked, and saw him shake his head no. Freya tsked, and gently took hold of his abused hand. Lucian let out a hiss of pain as her fingers prodded his, a frown on her face. "You're lucky you haven't completely broken it..." She was inching his fingers apart, one by one, listening as Lucian bit back whimpers.

Caressing his fingers, she silently said a blessing over his hand, glad she could soothe him in this regard. A golden light spread across his palm, spreading outwards, all the way to the very tips of his fingers, healing him as best as she could. "I'm no Eir so this is the best I can manage." Freya told him. "You'll have to be careful with how you treat that hand until we can get you some ambrosia." It had never occurred to the Goddess to carry some with her, and now she cursed herself for her lack of foresight.

"Thank you Freya." He said gruffly, pulling his hand free of hers. She watched as he flexed his fingers, relieved to see them move of their own accord. "I...I'm not thinking straight."

"Well that's obvious." A wry twist of the Goddess' lips.

"Do you think it could be the same with Lenneth?" There was no hope in his voice, the boy asking the question dull and almost unattached from reality.

"I truthfully don't know what to think."

"You saw her with your own eyes Freya. Defending that wizard against me! Would the Lenneth you know stop me from harming a defiler of souls?" asked Lucian. The Goddess was quiet, thinking over his words, thinking back on the scene she had witnessed. "Once I would have said no with absolute certainty, but now?" She let out a sigh. "I haven''t the foggiest."

He echoed her sigh, staring down at his feet. "It seems neither of us knew Lenneth as well as we thought."

"Yes." agreed Freya. "But just because her current actions disappoint us, doesn't mean we should abandon her now in her time of need."

"I don't think she really wants us...well wants me around." conceeded Lucian. "She has Lezard now." He added the next bitterly.

"All the more reason we should return to her side! Who knows what that foul necromancer plots behind Lenneth's back!" Freya said urgently. "Surely you don't believe he would allow her to return to Asgard, not alone, not when he's gone through such lengths to bring her to him."

"You think he's after the apples?" Lucian felt panicked at the thought of Lezard becoming a God. Who knew what twisted things he would do once he had limitless divine energy at his grasp. "You don't think Lenneth would give one to him?!"

"Anything is possible at this point, and it's a risk I'd rather not take!" replied Freya.

"Let's go then!" Lucian said, turning to break into a run. Freya flew by his side, and in the distance she thought she could make out the faint sound of a scream. "Hurry Lucian, hurry!" She advised, speeding on ahead of him. She strained her ears, but the forest was quiet once more, leaving her to wonder if she had imagined the yell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andais' scream was still ringing in his ears, long after she fell silent, and Lezard grimaced, his hands placed over his ears. "Only an elf can scream like that." He muttered, speaking from personal experience. They had the loudest, shrillest cries, able to be heard from miles around. If it wasn't for the enchanted trees of Idunn's garden, other elves, the warrior elite would descend on their location, intent on rescuing their distressed sister. What was once a curse, would now be a blessing, a rescue desperately needed, he thought, eyes fixated on the petite form of Idunn.

Lenneth dangled from her fist, legs bent and pumping frantically as she swayed in place, trying to get free. Her face was turning red, and she was gasping for air, even as Idunn laughed, a masculine sound that did not match the lovely frame of the Goddess. "Lenneth Valkyrie..." The voice huskily whispered her name, dark satisfaction in it's tone. "To think of all the trouble you caused me..."

The form of Idunn was twisting, changing before their very eyes. She grew in height, her blonde hair spreading about her as it changed into a sienna colored cape. Her clothing stretched, sleeves forming on the arms, the gown changing into a form fitting gray suit. The breasts flattened out, a broad chest appearing in their place, even as the face shimmered, jaw line becoming harsher, nose elongating, eyes turning gray.

"Odin!" cried Mystina fearfully, and in her hands a wooden stave appeared. She gripped it tightly, looking as though the blood had drained out of her face. Lezard was quiet, gazing at the Elder God. So this was the half elf who had managed to obtain the power of creation, long before his Lenneth ever had. "I did not expect to face a God today." Lezard trying to sound calm, as he nervously slid his glasses back up his nose.

Odin ignored the two mages, keeping his attention locked on Lenneth. "I should have known you troublemakers would find your way here!"

"Tr...trouble?" Lenneth gagged on the bile in her throat, unable to swallow it back down. If only he would loosen his grip, even for a second! "Wh...what?" Odin's eyes narrowed, and he squeezed tighter, causing the Valkyrie to fall silent.

"Let her go!" Lezard ordered, rage coloring his vision. He took a step forward, hands raised up in preparation to cast a spell. Unlike Mystina he had no need for staffs, being able to channel raw power through his hands.

Odin let out a robust laugh. "Or you'll do what?" Now he focused his attention on Lezard, a spiteful smile on his face. "What can you, a mere mortal do against me?!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve..." Lezard replied, locking eyes with the Elder God. "Ask your friend Hel about it sometime."

"Ah yes...you did give Hel quite a bit of trouble..." Odin admitted, Lenneth gasping in the background. She swung her leg out, trying to kick him in the groin. She lacked the momentum to get any real force behind the attack, her foot rebounding harmlessly off of Odin. "But you'll find me quite a different story."

"Can't know until one tries..." Lezard retorted, already thrusting out his hands in Odin's direction. In one breathe, barely pausing between the words, he began shouting out a spell. "As the harmoniums of Asgard sound, their very melodies stir the ancient lightning to wake!" A sizzle was heard in the air, storm clouds gathering over the green house roof.

"What are you doing?!" Mystina gasped. "You'll hit Lenneth!"

"Yes!" Odin threw back his head and laughed. "You'll hit your precious Lenneth!" He threw out his free arm, gesturing for the mage to hit him with all he was worth. Lezard's eyes narrowed, and to Mystina's horror, he shouted out the final words to invoke the magic lightning. "Dragon Bolt!" Thunder rumbled, lightning flashing in the sky, crackling it's way down towards the God and his captive. Even as the cry was torn from the necromancer's lips, Lezard was rushing forward, hand reaching out to Lenneth. "Guard Reinforce!" He belted it out as though he was praying, fingers touching the Valkyrie's limp hands. He tightened his fist around her wrist, adding another spell around her body. "Reflect Sorcery!"

He made it just in time, the spell striking Odin's body with all it's might. Odin let out a shocked sound, his grip loosening on Lenneth. She dropped harmlessly to the ground, the spell bouncing off her body and onto Lezard's. He screamed in pain, stumbling backwards, just missing falling into the pool of water. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, pain smoldering up and down his spine, his head pounding. He coughed, not surprised to see blood come up, and he stumbled down to his knees.

"You're a damn bloody fool!" commented Mystina, rushing to his and Lenneth's side. She was amazed at the depths of Lezard devotion to Lenneth, the wizard willing to take the blast of his own spell to save her. _I guess he really does love her._ She mused to herself, as she bent over the Valkyrie. She glanced up Lezard and her eyes widened, taking in the blood dribbling out the sides of his mouth. "Oh Lezard...!"

His palms slammed into the ground, the wizard coughing up more blood, seeing it stain the white tile underneath his hands. "M...Mysty...I...can't use healing magic...don't have the strength..."

Her eyes softened in understanding. "You always did skip first aid class back when we were in school together." She held out her stave, holding it between Lezard and Lenneth's body. "Heal!" The magic twirled up and down her stave, the unicorn's horn glowing with a blazing bright light of the purest white color. She circled the wand over the pair's head, the magic spiraling down to encircle their bodies.

Healing light traveled into Lezard's mouth, easing down his throat, a soothing mist that stopped the errant blood from coming up. He looked up, watching as that same light caressed Lenneth's throat, curing her of all bruises. The redness of her face lessened until she was merely flushed, her eyes fluttering open, the Valkyrie looking dazed and confused. "What just happened?" She asked curiously.

Lezard felt a sigh of relief, to hear her sweet voice once again. Gratitude shown in his eyes, he couldn't even muster up any bits of jealousy at Mystina's obviously superior prowess at the healing arts.

"Lezard just saved you!" Mystina was answering the Valkyrie, a grin on her face. "Almost at the cost of his own life!" Lenneth turned to look at him, worry in her blue eyes. "No need for thanks." Lezard said, knowing she was worried about his health. "I'm fine...thanks to Mystina."

"Well..." Mystina frowned, not sure if she should be pleased that she had just saved her murderer's life. "Just remember, you owe me one!"

"I'm sure you'll be collecting on that debt all too soon..." muttered Lezard, gazing in the direction of Odin. The God was rising up to his feet, clothes smoking, his cape burnt to a crisp. His hair was standing up on ends, with blue lightning still crackling up and down his body. Every once in a while he twitched, his body spasming from the after shocks of the Dragon Bolt spell.

"I...I underestimated you." Odin's eyes were filled with hate, rage in his voice. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Mysty, why don't you go check on Andais..." Lezard suggested, eyes locked on Odin. "Make sure it isn't too late for her..."

"The elf!" Mystina bit back a swear. She had completely forgotten about the sage. She guiltily looked to where Andais laid, head still in the water. Was it too late for her healing magic to work? "GO!!" commanded Lezard. "I'll cover you!"

"You mean we'll cover you." Lenneth said, touching his hand, a grim smile on her face. Lezard wanted to protest, but fell silent at the hard determination in her eyes. He nodded instead, mind turning to the spells he needed to cast.

Still holding Lenneth's hand, the unlikely couple rose to their feet, turning to look at Odin. He was just standing there, watching them. "What are you waiting for?!" demanded Lenneth.

"Oh do pardon me..." His voice was sardonic. "It was just you two were having such a sweet moment, I didn't want to interrupt." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially when it'll be your last!"

"We'll see about that!" snapped Lezard, and he began shouting spell after spell. "Might Reinforce! Guard Reinforce!" The magic passed from him into Lenneth, traveling through the connection of their hands. "Shield Critical! Reflect Sorcery!"

Odin threw back his head, a full belly laugh emitting from him. "Do you really think your puny magic will make any difference?!"

"We won't know until we try!" retorted Lenneth, squeezing Lezard's hand.

"Well then..." Odin smiled. "This should prove amusing!" He raised up his hand, and now the storm clouds responded to him, sending down silver white ether. It pooled in the palm of his hand, forming a tiny ball of energy. With a vicious yell, he was hurling the ether ball at the couple, Lezard and Lenneth letting go of each other to dive in opposite directions.

Mystina was on the move, unnoticed or ignored by the Elder God. She waded down into the pool, splashing about as she half walked, half swam towards Andais' side. Upon reaching the elf, she placed her hands on her shoulders, turning the sage onto her back. The elf's face was pale, her lips blue, and her skin icy cold. "Please don't die..." begged Mystina, and once again she cast a healing spell. "Heal!" She cried again and again.

Even as the magic circled around the elf, Odin was tossing ether ball after ether ball. Lezard and Lenneth were running about in circles, trying to avoid the ether attacks. "Yes! Run like the mice you are!" laughed Odin. "Where are your spells now?! Where is your false bravado? Huh?!"

"This isn't working..." Lenneth said, frustrated. "You can't cast your magic and avoid his attacks at the same time!"

"Is that a complaint my love?" called out Lezard breezily, just being missed by one of the ether balls.

"Hardly!" Lenneth retorted. "Just be ready..."

"What are you going to do...?" But she was already running forward, drawing Odin's attention away from Lezard. "Lenneth don't!"

"Ah Lenneth! So eager to die, are we?!" Odin smirked, gesturing her closer.

"Shit!" Lezard cursed out loud, coming to a stop. He quickly thrust his hands out in Odin's direction, shouting out the first spell that came to mind. "Prismatic Missile!" The sparkling lights were like that of a fireworks display, torpedoing towards Odin, to crash into his back. Odin started laughing. "That tickled!" This time he was the one thrusting out his hand, fingers splayed wide as lightning shot out of them towards Lenneth. She neatly flipped to the side, the ends of her hair being singed by his power.

"I see you still retain some of your warrior prowess." commented Odin cooly. "But it won't be enough to save you!" He was shooting more lightning out at her, causing her to back flip away from the deadly energy. Odin let out a near hysterical laugh, eagerly hurling more power at the Valkyrie. From behind came Lezard's voice, shouting out a spell. "If minor magic won't hurt you, let's see how you handle one of the great spells!"

"No mercy for the damned!" He swirled his hands in front of him, casting about in the air, a pattern of ancient runes. "Thus thou has no escape from the grasp of catastrophe!" The sky rumbled, the clouds swirling together to form a spinning vortex up over their heads. "Meteor Swarm!" Large chunks of rock sunk through the clouds, their brown surface lit on fire. Odin threw up his hand for protection, forming an ether shield over his body. The flaming rocks crashed into it, breaking apart harmlessly to scatter on the ground.

"Now it's my turn!" It was Mystina, her voice wavering as she tried to sound brave in the face of a God's power. "If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty..." Lezard hid a smile. That had always been the blonde's favorite spell. "Then yea! Let these chains of aster surround thee!" The water from the pool leapt up into the air, swirling towards Odin, ice forming on the tip. "Absolute Zero!" The ice slammed into Odin, forming about his arms and legs chains made of solid ice. They pulled at his body, forcing his limbs into a spread eagle pattern.

"Bitch!" Odin screamed, struggling against the ice. Mystina's eyes narrowed at the insult. "No one gets away with calling me that!" She pointed her stave at Odin, one hand on her hip. "Ye of detestable name and virtue! False Apostle! Thou art bayed back to the abyss!" The sky darkened, a stark contrast to the bolts of light that would soon rain down. "Seraphic Law!"

Burning beams of hot white light struck all around Odin, even as he strained against the chains. He howled in pain as one especially large beam hit him dead on. His body bowed back from the force of the blow, only the icicle chains held him upright. "Nice job Mysty!" Lezard said, feeling proud of her.

"Thanks." She smiled widely, not bothering to protest the nickname.

Odin's voice rasped out. "Fools! I am a God!" He gave a hard jerk on the chains, cracks starting to form in the ice. "Do you really think you can win against me?!"

"We don't have to." smirked Mystina. "We just needed to provide a distraction!"

"WHAT?!" roared Odin, and he heard the snap of twigs behind him. He was turning his head frantically, realizing he had forgotten to keep track of Lenneth. "No!!' He shouted, seeing her attempting to climb the sacred tree. Her feet were firmly placed on branches, and she was reaching forward, stretching to her full length towards an apple on the nearest branch. She was so close she could almost taste the apple, her fingers were straining, grazing against it's golden surface._ Almost there. _She thought, lifting a leg, trying to scramble up higher.

"No!" wailed Odin, and with an increased surge of strength he burst free of Mystina's icy prison. "Lenneth look out!" cried out Mystina and Lezard in unison, as Odin shimmered. He disappeared only to reappear in front of Lenneth, floating in the air between her and the apple. She felt a shot of static electricity as she accidentally touched the Elder God, her blue eyes widening in fright.

"These are not for you!" He told her, and his hand was coming forward, speeding towards her lightning fast. Lenneth let out a scream as he backhanded her across her face, her body flying away from the tree.

"Lenneth!" Lezard cried out, running towards her.

"Lady Valkrie!" gasped Mystina, also making a move in the former Goddess' direction.

Lenneth roughly landed on the ground, her body bouncing several times. If she survived this fight, she would be sorely bruised the next morning. "Uh..." She murmured, lifting her head up weakly. "Lenneth..." Lezard was before her, a double image super imposed on his form. Lenneth shook her head, trying to clear the sight of two Lezards. He was kneeling down, tilting her face towards his brusquely, no time for gentle caresses now. He was gazing into her eyes, trying to see if she had a concussion.

"I'm fine!" Lenneth insisted, raising a hand up to brush his away. They didn't have time to waste on her, not with Odin on the rampage. "Uh oh...we've got trouble..." She heard Mystina softly say. Odin was alight with power, his aura raising up off his body, glowing a faint purple. His eyes were lost, pure white orbs that looked demonic. He smiled, and it was all teeth, glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Playtime is over." With a rage fueled screamed, he threw up his arms, power shooting off him in all directions. Lezard and Mystina desperately threw up magic shields, screaming out "Reflect Sorcery!" over and over again. The power bounced off their shields, but it staggered the two mages, causing them to drop down to the ground. "Urgh...Got to keep going..." muttered Mystina, holding her hands up over her head.

"Ngh..." Sweat was on Lezard's brow, his eyes crossing with the intense concentration it took to support his shield. He could feel liquid bubbling up in his throat, bile burning it's way towards his mouth. _Musn't pass out._ He thought weakly.

"Odin stop!" Lenneth cried out, horror in her voice. His power was rebounding all along the glass house, passing harmlessly through his body. Past him it went, slamming into the sacred tree, chipping holes in it's bark. "The tree!"

"Ah yes...the tree." He turned to look at it consideringly. "All your hopes lay on it...your dreams...your ambitions..." He reached forward, easily plucking an apple from it's wooden limbs. "Such a small thing." He marveled, holding up the apple before his face. He turned it this way and that, seeing his reflection in the shiny surface. "To think it holds the power to make one a God." His eyes shifted towards Lezard. "Would you like a bite little man?"

Lezard's eyebrows arched together, a confused look on his face. "Is it not what you're really here for?" Odin smirked. "Catch!" He tossed the apple towards Lezard, but the mage made no move towards it.

"I'll take it!" Mystina called out, eager to get an apple for the Valkyrie. She lowered her shield, reaching out to catch the fruit in her hands. Suddenly it exploded, the backlash sending her stumbling down to her knees.

"Just kidding." laughed Odin. "As if I would share the apples with any of you! No!!" He turned back to the tree, sizing it up. "Such a thing is not meant for mortal's lips..." He gave a shake of his head. "Humans shouldn't seek to slip by the boundaries of their bodies. Idunn should have never created such an abomination." His lips curled back in a snarl. "It's time I rid Midgard of their foul stench!" He clasped his hands together, golden energy forming around them. He concentrated, the hum of power filling the air. The mortals found it hard to breathe, choking down on the suddenly arid atmosphere.

"To my side..." He commanded, pulling apart his hands. "Gungnir!" The energy swirled in a line between his hands, taking shape before him. A wicked, double edge spear blurred into focus, made of pure silver. "No..." Lenneth said fearfully.

"Yes!" He blazed with power, shimmering out of existence, only to appear a moment later directly above the tree.

"What is he doing?" choked out Lezard.

"He's going to destroy the tree!" cried out Lenneth.

"Can he do that?!" gasped out Mystina.

"It's one of the sacred treasures..." Lenneth whispered. "He can do almost anything with Gungnir."

Helplessly they watched as he floated above the tree, feet brushing against the tallest shrubs. Gungnir hummed with power, a high pitch whine that caused the mortals to clap their hands over their ears, desperate to drown it out. They watched as Odin slowly pulled back his arm, twisting his body to the side. He spun in place, releasing Gungnir, the divine lance barreling towards the tree.

It split it down the center, and for a second all was quiet. "That's it?" asked Lezard a moment before an explosion occurred, the tree being blown away, mere ash on the wind, except for a few stray twigs that rained down on the gazebo. "It is done!" Odin said triumphantly, slowly coming to land on the white tile. He toed at the black stain, grounding his boot into the dirt with grim satisfaction.

"What have you done?!" A new voice entered the scene, horrified beyond all belief. Everyone, even Odin, turned to see this new player on the field. "Freya!" Odin said, sounding chagrined. The blonde Goddess was floating before the shattered walls of the greenhouse, face twisted in anguish. She brought up her hands to her face, dully sinking down to the ground. Her hair swayed behind her as she dropped to her knees, dismayed to see the destruction of the sacred tree.

Behind her was Lucian, his sword reclaimed and held tightly in his fist. His eyes were wide, and he looked shocked to see Odin. He quickly got over it, face turning serious. "Lenneth?" He called out, keeping his eyes locked on Odin.

"I'm here!" She called out, relieved to see the pair.

"We're fine too." Lezard added, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Thanks for asking!"

"How could you?!" Freya demanded, green eyes staring at Odin.

"Freya..." repeated Odin. He seemed almost at a loss for words. "Let me explain..."

"No thanks." It was Lucian speaking up for the Goddess. "I think your actions speak for themselves."

"SIlence mortal!" roared Odin. "This is not your affair!"

"The Hel it is not!" protested Lucian. "I'm making it my business!"

"Then you'll die along with the rest of these fools!" retorted Odin, fingers spread wide, shooting out lightning at the warrior. Lucian bravely stood his ground, raising his sword up so that the flat of his blade was before his face. It caught the lightning, and he swung his sword forward, screaming out, "Shining Bolt!" It arced away from him, speeding towards Odin.

The God merely smirked, holding up his hand. The energy crashed into his palm, being absorbed back into his body. "If that's the best you can do, no wonder Lenneth looks to the wizard to protect her." taunted the Elder God.

"You..." Lucian sputtered impotently. He went to take a step forward, intent on engaging Odin in physical combat. "Lucian no!" It was Freya speaking, rising to her feet. "This is my battle."

"But..." He hesitated, looking doubtfully at the Goddess. "Can you really face him and win?"

"Right now I'm the only one who can." She was lifting up into the air, not bothering to look at the warrior. "Go to Lenneth's side...protect her." He was opening his mouth to protest, but already Freya had disappeared. His blue eyes turned to Odin, seeing the air shimmer behind him. The green clad Goddess reappeared, golden globes of ether in both her hands. She was positioned slightly higher than Odin, her eyes sad as her clear voice rang out. "Ariel Burst!"

Gungnir flew up to intercept her attack, the ether being absorbed into the blade. Odin let out a heavy sigh, turning to face the beautiful Goddess. "Freya..." His eyes were turning back to normal, warmth appearing in the gray pupils. "Don't do this...come back to me...come back to us..." He smiled charmingly, trying to ingratiate himself into her heart.

"Us?" She arched an eyebrow. "What about Hel?" Her voice asked tartly.

"Hel?" Odin looked surprised. "Is that why you left me?" He gave a short bark of laughter. "She means nothing to me!" He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back.

"I saw you two together! It looked a lot more than nothing to me!"

"You're jealous!" He was amused. His smile enraged Freya, and she screamed out her anger, throwing more ether at him. "Ariel Burst!" Odin moved, faster than a human's eyes could follow, appearing behind Freya. He grabbed at her wrists, holding her still against him. "Now now..." he purred, sounding seductive in her ear. "There's no need to be...you know I've always liked you best..." He was whispering in her ear, lips brushing against her cheek. Freya struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"Don't you know?" He continued, ignoring her attempts to get free. "I've always cared for you...always...loved you..."

"LIES!!" screamed Freya, and her aura lit up her body. She screamed out an attack, "Critical Flare!" Odin let out a scream as lasers flew out of her body, the God too close to dodge. He was forced to let go of her, staggering back as her power slammed into him. "Freya!" His eyes were hard, angry. "Don't do this! You're making a mistake!"

"The only one making a mistake is you!" Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "How could you align yourself with the bitch of Nifleheim?!"

"That bitch is the one who saved me after you left me for dead!" He retorted, trying to keep a lid on his temper. "Is it any wonder I feel gratitude towards her?"

"I can accept your gratitude, but I cannot accept your deceit!" Freya shouted, floating nearer to him. "You would hand Asgard over to her on a silver platter! You sent her to kill Lenneth! You have not only betrayed everyone who has ever looked up to you...but also...you have betrayed yourself!"

"I have done nothing but secure my power base in Asgard!!" yelled Odin.

"You needn't have gone so far!"

"You know nothing!" He screamed, voice booming, shattering the remaining panes of glass in the greenhouse. "Nothing of what I went through! Not of the pain, the torture, the drain Lenneth was on my powers!"

"What about what I've gone through?!" demanded Freya. "I cried for you!" Angry tears threatened to fall from her eyes, blurring her vision. She blinked them back, not wanting to shed any more for the Elder God. "I mourned you...my heart broke when you died...and was reborn when you returned!"

"Freya..." He softened for a second, seeming at a loss for words. He stretched out his hand, beckoning her to him.

"No..." She weakly shook her head, refusing to touch him. Her mouth parted, a heavy sigh slipping past her lips. She started to say something, but it was lost to the sudden chanting of the mages. Their voices ringing out loud and clear, focusing all their energy together. Lezard stood behind Mystina, arms placed around her body, hands holding onto her stave. Her hands were just above his, a white knuckle grip on the unicorn's horn. They spoke as though they had one voice, lifting up to the heavens their plea.

"If ye trust that thy eternal bonds shall be broken, then let our words be as a vengeful blade upon thee! Cosmic Spear!"

Their prayers went answered, a golden spear falling down from the sky, arching straight towards Odin. Gungnir came up, desperate to deflect the attack. The spear struck, and away the sacred treasure spun, embedding itself into the center of the pool. Odin let out an annoyed growl. "I see we will have to continue this conversation later...when they aren't so many loose ends running about..."

"There will be no later!" hissed Freya, rushing towards him, fingers curled into claws.

Odin gave her a faint smile. "We will see." He slapped her, and she let out a shocked cry, disbelieving that he had laid hands on her. "Freya!" She ignored Lenneth's voice, floating in the air, a hand to her cheek as she stared at him. "It's time to even up the odds..." Odin smirked. His voice took on an echoing quality, ringing out commandingly. "Hel, I have need of you!" He clapped and a burst of power shot out of him, the blinding light causing the mortals to look away.

"No!" gasped Freya, recovering from her shock. She zipped forward, hand stretched out to stop the God, but it was too late. A voluptuous form shimmered into view, an annoyed expression on her face. "How dare you just drag me down here without even asking!" Hel exclaimed, hands on her hips. She glanced around, doing a double take as she took in the situation she found herself in.

"I was...desperate." admitted Odin. "I have need of your help."

She was quiet only for a second, lips twisting up into a wicked smile. "What would you ever do without me?" She questioned, even as she turned to attack Freya. "Thunder Sword!" Freya cried out, hands spread out in Hel's direction.

"Don't hurt her too badly." advised Odin, causing Hel's eyes to flare with jealousy. "I have...uses for her still."

"I'll bet." sneered Hel, moving out of the way of Freya's attack. "Bloody fertility Goddesses!" She threw a spell at the blonde, shouting out, "Fire Lance!"

Slowly floating to the ground, a malicious look to his eyes, Odin held out his hand. Gungnir sang, responding to it's master's call, lifting out of the water. Dripping wet, it sped towards Odin's outstretched hand, eager to be held once again. He smiled, holding it up before his face. "With this I am unbeatable!" He boasted, his feet touching down on the sand.

"Is that why you called for backup?" asked Lezard snidely.

"Freya is...confused." Odin said, feeling the need to explain himself. "She just needs to come to her senses..."

"Sounds familiar..." muttered Lucian.

"Hel will keep her busy while I finish off you insects." continued Odin, and with a cry he swung Gungnir forward, slicing through the air, ether energy arcs coming off the sharp blade. The four mortals all scattered, desperate to avoid being hit. Odin scowled. "Why do you resist me so?! Your fate is locked on! You will die...it is inevitable!"

"Sorry but I make my own fate!" shouted Lezard.

"Destiny is overrated." agreed Mystina with a graceful shrug of her shoulders. "I rather forge my own."

"Ever think it is your destiny to die here today?" questioned Lucian.

"You won't win." Lenneth said quietly. "We will stop you somehow."

Odin laughed. "How delightfully naive your mortals are! It's over! You have already lost! The apples are no more!"

"What have you done to Idunn?!" demanded Lucian. "Where is she?!"

"Heh...that would be telling." Odin smirked. "I'll make sure she never grows apples again!" His knees bent, Lucian let out an outraged cry moments before he sprang forward. His greves clanged loudly as he ran, his sword held low by his side. "Air Slash!" He shouted, twisting his body upwards. Odin brought down Gungnir, the spear sending up sparks as it clashed with Lucian's sword.

"Ya!" Lucian was rebounding off the spear, spinning around to drive his sword point into Odin's unprotected stomach.

"Oh please!" Odin rolled his eyes, annoyed. He smashed Gungnir into the crimson clad warrior's face, and the boy fell backwards. "Lucian!" screamed Lenneth, wanting to rush to his side. Mystina grabbed at her arm, holding her back. "Let go of me!" Lenneth cried. "I have to go to him!"

"You do that and Odin wins!" snapped Mystina. "Tell her Lezard!"

Lezard was frowning, seeing green over Lenneth's concern for the warrior. He looked away from Mystina, refusing to answer. Instead he brought his hand up to his face, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"You're finished!" Odin laughed triumphantly, pushing Gungnir's pointed tip against Lucian's throat. A trickle of blood appeared on his neck, the warrior gritting his teeth, refusing to show fear before the God.

"Prismatic Missile!" Lezard called out, trying the spell again. It exploded in Odin's face, blinding him long enough for Lucian to roll out from underneath Gungnir. "Argh!" Odin howled, hand over his eyes. "I grow tired of you mages!" He thrust out his free hand, the lightning shooting out in all directions. There wasn't enough time to throw up a shield, screams rang out as bodies tumbled backwards.

"Lezard!" Lenneth cried, looking around for him. He was some distance away, flat on the ground unmoving. She scrambled to her feet, intent on running towards him. A shadow appeared over her, and she whirled around, gasping to see Odin leering at her. "Time to face your maker!" He told her, hands reaching for her.

"Not today!" Lucian's sword came swinging down between them, blade biting into Odin's wrist. With a muted cry of intense concentration, muscles flexing, he pressed down on his blade, intending on cleaving off Odin's hand. "Fool!" rallied Odin, throwing his arm up, Lucian flying back from the force. In the background Mystina was chanting, once again screaming out the words to Absolute Zero.

The ice chains formed on Odin, trapping him in place long enough for Lenneth to flee from him. He screamed and he raged, fighting against the ice, bit by bit breaking free. Lucian hurried to Lenneth's side, stepping in front of her protectively. "I'll die before I let you hurt her!" He bellowed his challenge at Odin.

Off to the side Lezard stirred. He coughed weakly, feeling the blood oozing out of his mouth. _That last spell was a doozy._ He thought to himself. He squinted, his vision blurred, realizing his glasses had fallen off in the scuffle. He shook his head, wishing he wasn't so dependent on the gold frames for his sight. With a body shaking sigh, he rose up on his knees, crawling forward, trying to feel out the ground for his frames.

He listened to the background noise of the battle, knowing he was useless without his glasses. Ironically he found himself glad for Lucian's presence, knowing the muscle clad buffoon would protect Lenneth to his last breath if need be. Mystina was also there, shouting out spell after spell, her voice sounding tired as she chanted. He had to find his glasses! He had to be there to lend his support.

Out of the corner of his eyes, something gold glinted, catching his attention. A smile was on his face, and he eagerly shuffled in that direction. His hand was reaching out, expecting to find the thin wire frames of his spectacles. What he felt instead was something perfectly round, with one long stem and a leaf attached to it's center. _What?!_ He thought, bringing the object before his face. He squinted, and it came into focus. He stifled his gasp, realizing it was an apple he held. And not just any apple, but a _golden_ one!

If he could see, his eyes would have darted to Lenneth. Instead he remained staring at the apple, thoughts flooding his mind. This was an opportunity he had to consider very carefully. He held untold power in his hands, power that could tip the balance in their favor. Untapped potential waiting to be unlocked with a single bite. The power to become a God! It was what he had thought he had always wanted...but now he hesitated. What his heart truly desired was to keep Lenneth, now and forever by his side. He realized the apple could grant him that, give him an eternity with his beloved.

It twinkled at him, whispering seductively, urging him to take a bite. Power...immortality...love...could it offer him all these things? Did he dare find out? He heard Lenneth scream out in pain, and his gaze hardened. "I will protect you." He whispered. "I'll become more powerful than anyone for that purpose." He was bringing the apple to his mouth, hand shaking. "So that I will never have to relinquish my hold on you..." His free hand grabbed his shaking one, trying to hold his wrist still. "So that we'll be together...forever..." The apple was at his mouth, his lips parting to let his teeth nip at it's surprisingly tender surface.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erg long chapter...Fight scenes are a mixed thing for me. They can be fun...but also can be aggravating to write. Triple argh since it looks like a lot more to be had before this story is over...I'll probably be sick of writing 'em! I was really tired by the end of this chapter, hope it doesn't show..."passes out." Gonna die from all the fighting...AHHHHH!! I also worry that this is a weak chapter writing wise...

T.B.C.

-----Michelle

Ami! Ah, thank you for the amazing reviews. hugs The progression of this fic is a rather interesting one. I wrote the first four chapters several years ago, but then stopped. I actually stopped writing completely, not just this fic. The main reason being a former friend killed off my love for writing. I've rediscovered the joy in spinning tales since then. I don't want to get too spoilerish in case you haven't played the second Valkyrie Profile, but the game made me want to give Lezard a happy ending. And thus I was inspired to return to my fic, determined to carry out my ideas. It was rough at first, and I really doubted my writing ability. I thought I lost it completely, and really struggled to get back into the swing of things. But I persevered, and I'm determined to get this story finished! Even if I feel overwhelmed at times over what I still have to do for the story. Reviewers help keep me on track, and all of you leave me grinning in an insanely good mood after reading your comments and questions!

By the way, if you're looking for more Lenneth and Lezard fanfic, I have several up on fanfic net. (Shameless plug time! ;-p) As for the apple well...hee...He got it...Hope you're not too disappointed, but Lezard taking a bite was something I imagined happening all these years ago. Something that didn't happen was a romance between Freya and Lucian. I always pictured Lucian hauling off and kissing Freya after Lenneth dumped him, but alas...it just didn't play out that way. It's funny to see how some things changed from what I envisioned.

I'm also glad you liked the way I handled the triangle. I'm glad you think I didn't go out of character for Lucian too badly! Sad thing is, I might have a few years back! Eep! When you mentioned your fic, is it a VP story, or did you just mean you have a love triangle to work out for your own tale? I'm nosy!

Ze Strawberry Bunny, fanart? Score! ;-D

Kaelin, I hope you do write a Valkyrie Profile fic. I'd love to read it! "blushes at your compliments."

Aura, hope there's enough Odin blasting in this chapter for you!


	29. Chapter 29

The apple was like nothing he had ever tasted, it's flesh soft against his teeth, Lezard biting down hard. The large chunk lay on his tongue, and it seemed to sizzle with heat, it's liquid gold juices oozing down the back of his throat. He chewed, tantalized by the taste, trying to pinpoint what it was that it reminded him of. His eyes closed, finding it sweet as candy and as intoxicating as wine.

He swallowed, and he could have sworn he was able to feel the progress of that bite of apple, follow it past the swallowing of his throat to slip down past the workings of his body, to his stomach. All the way down he stalked it, until at last it remained still, his whole body starting to tingle, feeling the apple pulsate to the beat of his heart. His body throbbed, his heart beat ringing loudly in his ears, and Lezard felt something building up inside his body.

He leaned back on his knees, stifling back a moan, feeling heat in his face. Pleasure reverberated through his body, intense and hot, leaving him straining in his pants, longing for release. His mouth opened, and Lezard cried out, drawing attention to himself, even as he felt his body explode, causing him to fall forward and writhe on the ground. He rolled, twisting this way and that, his pleasure turning to pain as his body turned against him.

He wailed out his grief, fingers scrambling in the sand, dirt getting under his nails. His back was on fire, Hel's curse shooting intense pain down his spine. He was bowing back, hands ready to rip out his own skin, and he didn't even notice as a stray spell bounced into him, only to be absorbed by his flesh. "Ah...AH!!" Lezard panted heavily, eyes squinted shut.

"Lezard?!" It was Lenneth, her voice fearful and worried, sounding a million miles away. It was distorted, almost muffled, and other voices joined hers in concern. "What's wrong with him?!"

"It's Hel's magic! He's dying!"

_Dying?_ Thought Lezard. His body quaked with massive trembles, and for a second he feared he'd throw up the apple. "Fools!" raged Odin's voice. "Worry about your own hides!" Lezard had to clap his hands over his ears, drown out the sound of thunderous magic. It was too loud!

Even as he screamed, trying to block out the sounds, his body fought him, seeming as though it would split apart. He felt the skin on his back shift, moving as though it was separate from him. Nausea rolled his mind at the sensation of movement, and he nearly wept to feel his skin cracking apart. Something emerged from his back, a large shadow falling over him.

"No!" Odin's voice, shocked and enraged. "How can this be?!"

"He...He's a..." Lenneth whispering, sounding as clear as bells to him. "A God!"

"I won't allow it! Gungnir!" Lezard sensed, more than saw the blade hurtling towards him, and he welcomed the death it would bring. Anything to stop the pain his body was going through. But it was not to be, the cumbersome thing on his back moved, hunching over him protectively. The sacred lance bounced off of him, clattering harmlessly to the ground.

Lezard opened his eyes, and despaired, lost to darkness. The pain rolled him over again, and the thing..._things_ he corrected himself, realizing there was two of them, brushed against the sand, tingling as though they were connected to his very nerves. He was lost to the pain, and this strange blackness, oblivious to what was going on around him. A cool breeze settled over him, and he shivered, finding the cold chased some of the pain away.

He went to stand, slowly rising up from his knees, and heard the rustle of feathers. _If only I could see!_ The things on his back responded to his unspoken desire, pulling back from his front. Lezard let out a gasp, glancing about. He had no words to describe what he saw. After all how do you describe a rainbow to a man who had never seen color before? Hues he had never even dreamed of blazed into life before his eyes, and if he squinted he could make out the aura of everyone...of everything, seeing their life energy ebb and flow, some strong, some weak.

The Gods' were the color of royalty, a deep purple, and as he gazed down at his own body, he realized his aura was that color too. He shook with excitement, and again he heard that strange rustling from behind him. Other sounds were assaulting his ears, he could hear everything from the sound of a tiny mouse's quiet footsteps, to the loud booming voice of Odin.

Odin was screaming at him, hurling insults and power. Lezard merely shrugged off his words, simply content to take in these new sensations that flooded his body. The pain was receding as he directed his interest elsewhere, holding his hand up before his face. His skin was flawless, even the lines of his hand, including the fabled lifeline was smoothed over, gone.

Again the thing on his back curled over him protectively, preventing another ether attack from harming him. This time Lezard reached forward, touching the things, and was unsurprised to feel feathers ruffle under his hands. He tugged on one of the pointed pinions, and he felt a pin prick of pain as it came free of the mass over him. He ran his hands over the large feather, feeling it's soft down and laughed. He now knew what this was. _I have wings!_ Lezard thought in wonder. He concentrated, and they pulled back, unfurling around him, and he gazed down at the feather, _his_ feather in his hands. It was sheer black, not the pure white of Lenneth's angel wings, but an inky smear of darkness.

Lezard didn't have time to wonder what this meant, didn't have time to fully process all that was happening. His nostrils flared, and scents suddenly assaulted him, forcing Lezard to breathe out of his mouth, to try and control the odors. Breathe? He realized he hadn't been breathing for a while now, hadn't had enough need to inhale or exhale. Lezard let out a giddy laugh, and saw the mortals clamp their hands over their ears, pain on their faces. He frowned, lowering his voice to a whisper, but to them it sounded as though he was talking at a screaming volume.

His eyes drifted towards Lenneth, and even as a mundane mortal she was lovely, her beauty radiating from the inside out. He could see her soul, a shining clean thing, as pure as the driven snow. He looked past it, to see her clearly, see her blue eyes wide with shock, her mouth hanging slightly open as she gazed on him. Lezard smiled, wondering what he looked like to her, unconsciously striking a pose, his wings spreading out around him. If he concentrated, he could hear her heart, frantic in it's beating, her anxiety apparent.

"Lenneth..." He wanted to go to her, to crush her to him. His body quivered, wondering what she would feel like in his arms, wondering what it would be like to kiss her now. He was almost in a daze as he slowly stepped in her direction, Lezard seeming to have forgotten everything else on the battlefield. He blinked, seeing Lucian step in front of her protectively, holding his sword in a two fisted grip before his face.

"Stay away from Lenneth!" shouted Lucian, the Valkyrie hidden behind his body. Lezard frowned. Who was this...this insect to keep him from his love? He took a menacingly step forward, harmful intent glinting in his eyes. Glass crunched underneath his foot, distracting him from Lucian. Lezard looked down, and saw his spectacles crushed underneath his right foot.

His hands flew up to his face, finding them empty of his glasses. Lezard let out a laugh, realizing he had no need for them now. "This is wonderful!" His pleasure bubbled out of him, the mage running his fingers through his hair, smoothing back his bangs. Lucian and Lenneth seemingly forgotten. Gungnir came intruding on his thoughts, and Lezard whirled around, holding up his hand, "Petro Disruption!" He didn't even have to began the laborious task of chanting out the full words to the great magic, instinctually knowing that just saying the trigger words would cause his bidding to unfold.

Gungnir came up against a solid block of stone, it's progress impeded as it's tip scrapped harmlessly against the rock. Lezard lowered his hand, arching an eyebrow at Odin. The Elder God scowled, his face turning ugly as his features twisted in rage. "Sorcerers always make the most troublesome of Gods." He muttered. With a flexing of his hands, he gestured, Gungnir returning to his grasp.

He looked consideringly at Lezard, an instant before he was on the move, rushing forward to swing his spear at the mage God, hoping to cleave his head clean off his neck. Lezard easily side stepped the attack, and Odin skidded to a halt, twisting around to narrow his eyes at Lezard. The mortals were watching the two square off, almost scared to speak, frightened to draw either God's attention to them.

Lenneth moved her head from side to side, trying to peer around Lucian, to get a better look at Lezard. His appearance was mostly the same, and yet...it had changed in tiny, subtle ways, such as his hair becoming a richer shade of brown, his amethyst eyes blazing with untold power, and those wings! They were magnificent, twice as large as Lezard's body, an oil stain of darkness that was not a true black. There was a slight purple sheen to them where the sunlight reflected off his feathers.

He was fascinating to look at, almost mesmerizing, Lenneth wanting to go to him. She felt bewitched by him, and she wondered if the fluttering of her heart was the same stirring he had felt upon looking at her for the first time? She went to take a step forward, and was startled to feel arms around her waist, hard metal against her chest. "Lucian!" She hissed. "Let me go!"

"Stay back Lenneth." He ordered, pushing her backwards. "It's not safe!"

"But..." She weakly protested, trailing off.

Mystina was off to the side of them, hands on her hips, stave clutched in her right hand. She glared hard at Lezard, unimpressed with his transformation. _I don't believe that little twerp!_ She seethed to herself. _He always gets everything he wants! It's just not fair!_

Up in the sky Freya and Hel fought, golden ether attacks clashing against dark spells of fire and hatred. "Thunder sword!" Freya shouted, forming a sword of yellow lightning in her hand. She rushed towards the orange haired Goddess, thrusting her hand forward, slicing across her middle. Hel let out a gasp as the material of her dark green dress ripped open, a line of blood appearing on her stomach. It quickly healed over, but Freya smirked at her.

"First blood to you." acknowledged Hel through gritted teeth. "But I'll still win this fight!" She thrust her hands forward, her full red lips parting as she shouted, "Ifrit Caress!" Like Lezard she had no need to say the full spell, choosing only to do so when she wanted to show off.

Freya shimmered and disappeared, the fire spell harmlessly evaporating where she had last floated. "I'm too fast for your spells." boasted the Fertility Goddess. "I outclass you in _every_ way. Give up and I'll show mercy on you."

"I've only just begun to fight. And as for your claims?" Hel let out a saucy laugh. "I'm sure there are a few areas I excel in where you have failed." She smirked. "Ask Odin, I'm sure he could tell you a tale or two."

Freya blanched, feeling a stab of pain in her heart. Hel saw her hesitation and struck forward, intending to rake her fingernails down the Goddess' face. "Poison Blow!" At the last second Freya's hands came up, wrists crossed over each other, blocking Hel's nails. They scraped harmlessly off the metal of her bracelets, and Hel let out a shriek, finding she had broken a nail on the hard metal.

"You would do well to stop worrying about your appearance and start taking this fight more seriously!" advised Freya.

Staring at her broken nail, Hel's eyes hardened. "So I shall!" Her nails elongated, growing into wicked looking daggers. "If my magic can't touch you, I'll pin you down another way!" She was suddenly on the move, in front of her rival, hands striking downwards again and again. Freya dodged, backing up, frantically moving from side to side as she stayed just out of reach of Hel's nails. Suddenly pain flared in her cheek, and she saw an arc of blood before her eyes.

Hel wiggled her fingers, smirking at Freya, as she lifted one bloody claw to her lips. Her tongue snaked out, lapping up the Goddess' blood, practically purring in satisfaction. "How sweet you taste...you will make a fine meal for my monsters!"

Growling in annoyance, Freya brushed the back of her hand across her cheek, the cut healing over as the blood was wiped away. She let out a wordless cry, and began teleporting from spot to spot in the sky, Hel unable to keep track of her. "Prepare to be cleansed!" Energy shimmered all around her, immense and hot, arcing down her arms to build up in the center of her hands. "Divine Assualt..." She aimed her palms at the Goddess, and screamed out with all her might. "Ether Strike!"

A large round globe of energy formed, hurtling it's way towards the Hel Goddess' back. Hel's eyes widened, whirling around at the last second, taking the blast head on. Her screams of pain rang out through the green house, the Goddess dropping down to the ground with a thud. She moaned, seeing smoke rise up from her clothing.

"Hel!" She heard Odin's voice nearby. "What say you and I switch partners?!" Panting, the Goddess was quick to agree, finding she was much better suited for a contest of magic than physical combat.

Lezard turned his back on Odin, loosing his interest in the Elder God the moment Odin stopped attacking him. His purple eyes went straight to Lenneth, and he smiled charmingly at her. "Come to me my beloved..." He held out a hand to her, beckoning her closer with every fiber of his being.

"No!" Lucian again.

"Your constant interference is beginning to annoy me." Lezard said, anger radiating off of him. "Be gone!" He gestured and Lucian went flying.

"Invoke feather!" Mystina shouted, intending to cushion the boy's fall.

"Lenneth..." Lezard again, his smoldering gaze boring into her slim figure. The Valkyrie stepped forward, entranced, hands reaching out to him. Lezard let out a dreamy sigh as her fingers found their way to his face, small hesitant touches that he leaned into. She grew confident, caressing him harder, blue eyes soft with wonder. "You make a beautiful God..." She told him, eyes going to his wings.

"Lenneth, what are you doing?" Lucian cried out weakly. "He betrayed you...took the apple for himself!" Mystina was bending down by Lucian, hovering her stave over his head. "Heal!" She whispered softly, eyes drawn to Lezard and Lenneth.

"I didn't betray you..." Lezard was quick to say. "I did it for us...for you...to protect you...!"

"Lezard..." She was still looking at him as though she was bewitched, seeming to enjoy the feel of his cheek against her hand.

"You believe me don't you Lenneth?" He asked hopefully.

"I..." She blinked, seeming to come free of the spell that had taken hold of her senses. "I don't know what to think." Lenneth was still touching him, sliding her hand down his neck and onto his shoulders. Her fingers brushed against the nubs of his wings, and he felt a tingle of pleasure roll through his body.

"Lenneth please..." He began, but Hel's voice interjected, shrill and high. "You would be a fool to believe anything that comes out of his mouth!"

"What do you mean?!" demanded Lenneth, glaring at Hel from around Lezard's body.

"Why it should be obvious, even to a simpleton like you!" Hel laughed. "Shall I tell her Lezard, or do you want to?"

"Tell me what?" asked Lenneth, eyes going back and forth between the two Gods. "Lezard, what is she talking about?"

"It's nothing..." He said, giving her hands a quick squeeze. "It's only a trick to sow distrust between us."

"Oh it's no trick...remember, I don't lie when the truth can cut just as deeply." Hel was smirking. "And believe me, nothing would give me more pleasure than to cut you down a few pegs!"

"Shut up!" Lezard was turning, bringing his hands forward. "Celestial Star!"

"Reflect Sorcery!" The spell clashed against Hel's shield, bouncing back to Lezard. It crashed into his body, being absorbed, though he let out a surprise gasp. That had hurt!

"It's painful to be hit with your own spell." Hel said, more of her vicious laughter ringing out. "I'd be careful what you toss at me!"

"You'd be well aware to take your own advice." muttered Lezard. "Reflect Sorcery!" His own personal magic shield came up, his eyes locking together with Hel's. "Now what will you do?!"

"I wonder..." She tapped a fingernail against her lips. "Let us have a contest! See whose magic is stronger!"

"A fine idea!" Lezard agreed, confident he would win. "I should warn you I was the best in my class, valedictorian before an unfortunate expulsion."

"I come with my own credentials." Hel was quick to boast. "I've had millennia to perfect my spells!"

"Then perhaps you will survive this encounter with your legs intact." A grim smile from Lezard.

"Pompous brat!" hissed Hel, throwing up her hands. "As if a whelp like you, newly Godded could ever hope to defeat me!" She pointed, tracing runes in the air. It glittered to life with a blazing hot light, forming an archaic symbol before her. "Calamity Blast!" The spell zinged out from the rune, smashing into Lezard's shield, bouncing back onto Hel. She writhed in place, shrieking her head off at the pain.

"Your anger makes you forget key details." Lezard sneered, though inwardly he was wincing. He had felt the force of her blow, even with his shield in place. It had made cracks in it's very fiber, threatening to crumble. "Now it's my turn!" He scripted a rune into the air, and shouted "Crystal Strike!"

"Fool! You mimic my mistakes!" snapped Hel, surprised to see Lezard smile at her.

"Think again." Instead of aiming the spell at the Goddess, he directed at himself, the spell then rebounding off his shield and into Hel's. She screamed again, and even as she screamed, Lezard was repeating his move. "Fire Lance!"

The three spears of fire crashed into Hel's body, turning her skin black with soot. She coughed, choking on the smoke that forced it's way into her mouth. "You little ingrate! After everything I've done for you!"

"What is she talking about?" Lenneth asked from behind him.

"It's nothing!" insisted Lezard.

"Oh ho ho! You're still determined to keep her in the dark..." Hel was brushing the soot off her clothes. "Is it because you know you'll lose her?"

"Shut up!" said Lezard, his voice a vicious hiss.

"Lenneth do you want to know the truth behind your kidnapping?" Hel asked, smiling sinisterly. "I know you're not the brightest person out there, but surely it has occurred to you to wonder how Lezard got the power to trap you in that pretty little shell you call a body!?"

"Don't listen to her..." begged Lezard, whirling around to place his hands over Lenneth's ears. The Valkyrie's hands came up, grabbing at his wrists. She pulled on them, and he reluctantly moved away, fearing if they struggled he might accidentally crush her with his newfound strength.

"Lezard what...? What is it?" Lenneth had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lezard wouldn't meet her eyes, and his body was stiff with tension.

"Yes Lezard, what is it you seek to hide?" Lucian was approaching the pair, sword held limply at his side. "What could you possibly have done that is so bad you want to hide it from Lenneth?"

Silence from Lezard. "Tell me..." insisted Lenneth, going to touch his chin, tilting his face so that his eyes met hers. "It'll be okay..."

"I fear that it won't.." He whispered too softly for her to hear.

"You've stalled long enough!" Hel said, hands on her hips. "Lenneth, my dear...the person who gave Lezard the power to snatch you away from your safe home, from all your little friends was..."

"It was Hel!" He interrupted, the Goddess pouting as he ruined her big reveal. "I made a bargain with Hel!"

"No..." Lenneth's hands dropped from his face, her blues eyes shining with pain. "It's not true..."

"Oh but it is!" Hel laughed. "Lezard would never have had the power to capture you without a God lending their strength to his! Odin and I were only all too glad to give him some of our power."

"You made a bargain with that devil?" Lenneth whispered, staring dully into Lezard's eyes.

"Yes..." His gaze lowered, staring at the ground. "It was the only way I could have you..."

"Then all this time...you kept it from me, lied to me?!" Her voice was raising in anger. "You didn't tell me even when Hel appeared at your tower. You let me think it was my fault she appeared there...let me think I cost you your home!"

"Lenneth I..."

"NO!!" Her hand was flying forward, to slap him across the face. Hel laughed in sheer delight. "No more lies!" She backed up from him, body trembling with barely suppressed rage. "It was you...everything was you...the wars in Valhalla...my lost Godhood, Odin's return...it was all because of you...and your...your sick obsession with me!"

"I'm...I'm sorry...!" Lezard was reaching out to grab her.

"Don't touch me!" Lenneth made sure to stay out of his reach. "Don't ever lay your hands on me again!"

Lezard was making another grab for Lenneth, when Lucian jumped forward, his sword coming between the distraught girl and God. "You heard the lady, back off!" Lezard turned his head, and Lucian gulped at the malevolency he saw shining in those purple jewels Lezard called eyes. He bit down on his lip, forcing himself to keep his sword trained on Lezard. "I won't let you have her."

"Funny..." Lezard's lips were a thin line of disapproval. "I was about to say the same thing to you!" He went to throw a punch at Lucian, and Mystina's voice rang out. "If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty, then yea! Let these chains of aster surround thee!"

"I'm getting sick of that spell!" Lezard tiredly announced as ice formed around his limbs.

"Absolute Zero!"

"Now's my chance!" Hel shouted, and screamed out, "Ifrit's Carress!"

"Fool!" raged Lezard, as the spell hit him, her flames melting away at the icy chains wrapped around his body. He flexed and broke free, turning to smile at Hel. "I owe you a debt of thanks in this regard."

"Just one of many." Lucian pointed out darkly.

"Lezard, you are unbelievable!" said Mystina, her voice sounding disgusted. "I knew you were desperate to get laid, but making a deal with the devil? That's low even for you!"

"Mysty, no one wants your tired old opnions." Lezard pointed at her. "Sap power!" The blonde mage screamed, slumping down to her knees. "My...my spells...my power..." She struggled to hold onto her energy, fighting tooth and nail to keep some ounce of magic trapped in her slender body.

"I should have known it would turn out this way..." whispered Lenneth, still staring at Lezard, horror on her pretty face.

"Lenneth no...if you will just let me explain..."

"I think you've done enough talking." Lucian interjecting once again. Lezard didn't even look at the warrior, just swatting him away with the back of his hand, as though he was a fly.

"Stay away from me!" Lenneth cried, and Lezard's heart broke to hear the fear in her voice.

"I...I can't..." He took a step forward, watching as she backed up.

"Can't or won't?!" Lenneth demanded, wanting him to make the distinction between the two actions. She let out a gasp as he was suddenly right in front of her, shimmering slightly from the act of teleportation. "No...don't!" She was bringing her hands up to her face, trying to block his hands. His fingers gripped the back of her hair, one hand resting on her hip. "I'll make you understand..." He whispered, and forced his mouth on hers.

Lenneth screamed into his mouth, squirming in his embrace, even as she fought not to give in to the kiss. Her emotions were at war within her heart, betrayal fighting desire, love and hatred side by side. She felt his hand sliding away from her hip, to be placed at her lower back. With a slight push she was plastered against his chest, and his hand dropped from her hair.

"Let me go..." She said tersely as he gripped her right arm.

"No." He said simply, voice devoid of any emotion, any hint of what he was plotting. Lenneth's eyes widened as the area around them began to shimmer from an intense heat, the people and surroundings blurring, becoming harder to see. Lenneth began thrashing about wildly, realizing his intent, even as she heard Lucian scream out her name. She turned in the direction of his voice, faintly she saw a blur that matched his coloring, running towards them, hand stretched out in desperation.

"Lucian!" Lenneth cried out, just before the world tilted upside down, causing her to cling to Lezard as she was lost to darkness.

"Lenneth..." Lucian slumped to his knees, sword dropping out of his hand, to clatter to the sandy ground. "No..." His fists slammed into the floor, and he let out a cry of pain, his injured hand flaring up.

"Well, now...that was quite entertaining..." Lucian turned his head, seeing Hel towering over him. Her breasts bounced as she laughed. "You mortals put on quite a show..." She smiled down at him. "But the time for such fun is over now..." Lucian scrambled for his sword, and Hel let him, smiling wickedly. "It won't make a difference whatever you do...the odds are back in our favor now...you can't possibly hope to win against two Gods, even with the Vanir bitch backing you up!" She saw Lucian's eyes briefly flicker to the sky, searching out Freya and Odin's battle. "Give up." She continued. "And I promise your death will be painless."

"Sorry..." Lucian sounding anything but. "I don't give up...in love or in battle!"

"Oh well..." Hel gave a roll of her shoulders, shrugging. "Let it be said, I wasn't anything but fair in offering you a quick death!" She grinned, a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in all of eternity, the halls of Valhalla were empty, neither God nor einherjar walking it's scared grounds. The golden halls somehow seemed less beautiful without signs of life to fill it, empty and hollow. A chill wind blew throughout the buildings, whistling an ominous sign, the barest of sound to break up the quiet. The doors to the main hall of Valhalla were thrown open, wide and beckoning, just waiting for someone to step inside.

Outside all was still, as if nature itself was waiting to see what would happen next. It didn't have to wait long, a rumble shaking the ground, dirt kicking up as it danced from the quake of an army approaching. Grass was trampled underfoot, flowers killed by uncaring fiends as they made their charge forward. Drums beat out in time to the march of feet, disturbing the quiet, and blood thirsty screams turned it nasty.

The army was grotesque, most mortals would have been driven mad at the sight of it, the monsters twisted and horrid. Cloaked wraiths led at the front, their brains being quick enough to command lesser demons. Zombies shuffled forward, their brains rotting and falling out of their skulls. Skeletons marched, shield and sword in hand, and yet more fiercesome creatures came.

They defied nature, beings that shouldn't have been able to exist. Eyeballs on stalks shuffling forward, winged imps clutching jagged pitchforks flying wildly in the air. Pulsating, tentacled creatures squirmed forward, leaving a corroding trail of slime that burned all that it touched. And several large blue dragons brought up the rear. The army of Nifleheim had arrived in Asgard, and it was magnificent in it's gruesome beauty.

"You were right..." Vidar said grimly, perched on top of the roof of Valhalla's main building. "We would have been fools to leave Asgard unguarded."

"Yes..." Hrist's expression was unreadable. "Even though I had witnessed with my own eyes and ears Odin's foul plot, it is still hard to believe he would just hand over our home to these beasts."

"Odin will pay...I will see to it personally if need be..." If anyone but the Executioner of the Gods had been standing next to the black haired God, they would have shivered at the promise in his words. The God of Revenge was most creative in his self appointed task of meting out justice against those who wronged him and his followers.

"Odin would do well to watch his own back." smiled Hrist.

"Are you ready?" asked Vidar, and at the Dark Valkyrie's nod, he waved his hand over his head, a dark green arc of light that shot up into the sky. His power exploded into a dazzling array of fireworks, the monsters down below screaming in pain, shielding their eyes from the bright light. The air around the Nifleheim army shimmered, and where there had been nothing but open space, there now stood a moderate sized army, surrounding the undead fiends.

Similarly positioned on nearby buildings, stood a multitude of mages, concentrating their power. They had exhausted a lot of their strength to cloak the Aesir army, and now they endeavored to cast the illusion that there was more to it than was actually there, magic tripling the army in size. The dimwitted monsters looked around, confused as to what had happened. They couldn't tell fact from fiction, and began attacking the army.

More magic from the mages, mixing reality with the deceit, causing some of the monsters to take on the appearance of the hated Aesir foe. Demons screamed as their allies attacked them, fighting breaking out among the monsters, trust being a precarious thing at best to the fiends. "It's working!" Vidar exclaimed, his eyes lit up with satisfaction. "Hrist you're a genius!"

She blinked, unused to compliments. "Let us not celebrate victory just yet..." She shook her head. "We're still outnumbered, and the battle has only just begun. We must call back the rest of our forces."

"I'll send an emissary down at once." Vidar said, intending on teleporting to the side of one of the mages.

"See that you do." Hrist said, placing her fingers to her mouth. She let out a high pitched whistle, and Volsung leapt into the air, the stallion eagerly leaving his hiding place. The horse scented blood in the air, eager to do battle. He tossed back his head, nostrils snorting as he trotted to Hrist's side, the Valkyrie taking hold of his mane. She swung up onto the stallion's back, and concentrated, a divine lance appearing in her hand.

"Yah!" She bellowed, and the horse responded to her knee's squeezing directions, galloping off of the roof. The Dark Valkyrie bounced in the saddle, lance held out to her right. Volsung lowered his head, steel horn spearing aside monsters as he ran, cutting a bloody swath through the center of the Nifleheim army. Hrist laughed wildly, her steed bearing down on one of the dragons. The beast opened it's mouth to roar at her, displaying a full row of teeth. Foul breath wafted out, hot and putrid, causing a few of the nearby einherjar to stagger from the stench.

Hrist remained unaffected, and she let her voice ring out confident and clear. "Divine Assault!" She gripped her lance tightly, feeling her wings start to form. "Nibelung Valesti!" She hurled her lance at the dragon, and it whistled as it sailed through the air. The beast was preparing to let out it's flames, when the divine lance speared it's way into it's open maw. It forcefully slid through it's jaw, not slowing till it came to the back of the dragon's throat. It struggled but did not stop, digging into the thick skin, forcing it's way out through the back of the dragon's neck.

The dragon let out a pained scream, it's tail thrashing, knocking over both friend and foe alike, before it fell to the ground dead, soldiers scattering in it's wake. "Your soul has been released!" Hrist was sliding off Volsung's back, drawing the sword that was sheathed by her side. She gave the blade a twirl, and with a battle cry took off running into the heart of Nifleheim's army.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had been slow to fall on Lassan, the sun taking it's sweet time to set down behind the mountain range. The bright oranges and reds faded away, being replaced by a deep blue, and stars twinkled in the clear sky. The moon came out, half full and shining it's rays down on the clearing of the forest, Brahms castle fading into existence piece by piece.

Spread out before it waited the army of Valhalla, camps set up and scattered out among the trees. Warm fires glowed, the einherjar sending glances towards the castle, some impatient, some nervous, wanting this battle to begin already. The vampires were also eager, standing ready at the threshold of the closed drawbridge. They could sense fresh blood, and what's more they knew divine blood was to be had this very night. They eagerly licked their lips, thinking of the fine feast they would have.

Their leader was in his audience chamber, lost deep in thought. Brahm's fingers drummed on the arm of his throne, the Vampire Lord gazing off into the distance. "And you say Hrist is nowhere to be found?"

"Yes my Lord." Vestigan nodded his head. "Neither hide nor hair of Odin's bitch has been spotted." He laughed. "I think she is scared to face you."

Brahms glared at his vampire minion, lips curling in distaste. "Do not speak of her like that. If there is one thing Hrist has earned, it is our respect for her fearlessness when it comes to facing us vampires." He sighed. "It troubles me that she is not here."

"Trouble my lord?" The magenta haired vampire was confused. "Why? It just means the fight will end all the more quickly."

"Perhaps..." replied Brahms. He kept his thoughts to himself, wondering what Hrist plotted. The Dark Valkyrie was a tactical genius, able to turn the worst of odds into her favor. And while it was true that the last time they had faced each other he had won, it had only been through sheer luck, having obtained the help of three mortals. He doubted such help would come to his aid now.

"Lord Brahms?"

"Release the troops!" Brahms stood up. "Tell them..." He was quiet a moment, then smiled. "Tell them not to return until the very soil of my island turns red with the blood of our enemies!"

"At once!" Vestigan bowed, before turning and leaving the room.

"Is the day of reckoning at hand...?" Brahms mused, turning to face his throne. His eyes traveled upwards to the crystal that hung suspended behind it. He could make out the figure of Silmeria, the blonde Valkyie once again trapped in it's icy prison. "Silmeria..." Brahms said wistfully. He raised his hand as though to touch her crystal, but at the last moment pulled back, curling his hand into a fist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, fast update right? But I couldn't sleep (Swinging into bad insomnia again) and was so excited to be at this point in the story. The words just had to come out NOW! And uh..."cringes" don't hurt me for this latest plot twist. "fears people will think it's one too many." I promise it's one of the last major ones to happen in this fic. "rubs hands gleefully together." Wait...why am I gleeful...I still have more fights to do...(Is worried the fights will slow down my desire to work on this story. Must remain strong.)

Say it with me now! To Be Continued!

-----Michelle

Oh Aura, what can I say...I guess I goofed up on him not being as sick as he should have been. I thought the blood mentions and weakness of holding up the shield would be enough. Perhaps Mystina's healing spell also helped him out? That girl makes some doctor! ;-)

Glad you enjoyed the Odin bashing, more to come! And thank you, I will certainly try my best!

Ze Strawberry Bunny, yes yes yes!! Odin so needs an ass whooping! Oh! Speaking of fanart, I can now tell you my picture idea without fear of spoilers. My dream picture is a romantic embrace of Lezard and Lenneth, him with his black wings, and her with her white angel wings. 3

Ami yes you're important, all my reviewers are! 3 "abusing the heart emoticon today." Good to know you played VP 2, so you know what I'm referring to. I just didn't want to run the risk of spoiling you. ;-)

Kaelin, no more samurai? Aw..."agrees with your sign."

Oh Lezard/Lizard! I forgot to comment on your "didn't know Lezard could punch that hard" comment. I like to think the same way Lucian did...that Lezard was using magic to increase his strength! Darn those mages and their stat enchancing support spells! ;-)

Thanks for your concern over my sleep. "hugs" I try but it's hard. I even have prescribed sleeping pills, but they don't always work...Sad thing is I love to sleep!

And I should dedicate some love to the live journal community. Fluffy hearts and twinkling stars, especially to Sting of Fate! Things like the post last night make me so happy! 3


	30. Chapter 30

Nausea and dizziness competed with each other, firmly griping hold of her body. Lenneth kept her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the sights she knew were waiting to assault her eyes. She didn't dare open her eyes, not until she felt all movement had stopped. Last time she had risked a peek up at Lezard, she had seen them floating in the sky, the world seeming upside down to her, blurring by so fast she was almost ill on his shirt.

Lenneth hated how she clinged to the necromancer, fingers digging into his blouse, her head buried on his shoulder. She didn't like the way she quivered as his one hand stroked the back of her hair, his other arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He touched her almost absentmindedly, intense concentration on his mind as he tried to get the hang of divine teleportation. It would have been better if he had stuck to what he knew, less troublesome, less time consuming, and certainly he would not have been inflicting sights that left Lenneth terrified as they skipped all around the nine realms.

Lenneth spared a thought to wonder if he was trying to throw off potential pursuers. She choked back a bitter laugh. As if there would be any, not while Odin still had Freya to deal with! But the muted mutterings in her ear told her Lezard simply was not ending up where he desired. She listened to the bells ringing, as once again he made the astral jump, dragging her along for the ride.

Air was replaced with solid ground beneath her heels, and she felt grateful to be able to stand up on her own two feet. Lezard let out a pleased sound, his fingers still entwined in her hair, still fussing with her braid. Cautiously Lenneth opened her eyes, stone walls filling her vision for the moment. It reminded her of a prison, and she slowly raised her head from Lezard's shoulder. Lenneth blinked, taking in the room, seeing the familiar bed, the delicate furniture meant to be appeasing to a female's eye. She turned, catching sight of the quilt on the wall, with it's alchemic symbols sewn into the corners, the Valeth family crest positioned in it's center.

She despaired to see it, knowing there was no mistaking where they were, where Lezard had brought her. Lenneth had spent far too much time confined to this hated room to mistake it as anywhere else. They were back in his tower, back in the bedroom he had prepared for her. Her lips curled up in distaste, body shaking. "Shhh..." She heard Lezard, his voice trying to soothe her with it's low timber. "It's all right Lenneth, you're safe now."

"No..." Her voice wavered, and she shook her head, bangs brushing across his chin. "NO!" She was jerking away, or at least Lenneth attempted to, Lezard's hands on her body were like a steel vise, unbreakable by her mere mortal frame. "Why did you bring me here..." She whispered, falling still against him.

Lezard was quiet for moment, just holding her as he considered his words. He bowed his face against hers, lips brushing her forehead as he sighed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Lenneth retorted, eyes lowered so that she stared down into his chest.

"Then just listen." Lezard begged.

"No...! Everything you say is a lie, your own twisted version of truth!" snapped Lenneth. She began moving in his arms again. "Take me back!"

"No!"

"Damn it Lezard, take me back!" Lenneth was thrashing about, Lezard grabbing at her, trying to hold her still. His hands slid all over her body, touching her in places that left her fuming, wondering if his hands accidentally or purposefully chose to brush across such parts. _Knowing him, he's doing it on purpose! _She thought, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Lenneth twisted about in his arms, managing to turn her back to him, pushing against his groping hands. "I won't stay here with you!" She was shouting, voice getting louder and louder, almost hysterical. "I'll die before I become your captive again!"

"Don't say that!" Lezard was hugging her from behind, and her cheeks flamed. "Lenneth I know you're upset but..."

"Upset?!" She let out a bitter laugh. "That word doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now! Upset!" She scoffed, mocking him. She gave one last hard tug, and nearly fell down as his arms suddenly released her. She stumbled, catching her footing, and whirled around to face him, blue eyes blazing. "Fool..." She whispered, Lezard unsure of who she referred to.

"How could I have been so trusting, so naive..." Lenneth continued, staring sadly at Lezard. "They tried to warn me, and I didn't listen! Her anger flared up again. "I didn't listen! I tried to defend you!"

"I'm glad you did..." He answered honestly, but she wouldn't have any of it. "How you must have been laughing on the inside, how thrilled you must be that your deceit so fully convinced me." She paused, a horrible thought occurring to her. "Was it all just an act? A farce you set up with Hel to get me to believe in you?!"

"No Lenneth no!" Lezard was coming forward, unable to keep from her touching her. She tried to push his hands away, and he grabbed at her wrists, holding them still. "The danger was real, as is my love for you!"

"You have no love!" She informed him coldly. "Your heart is as black as your wings!"

"It is not..." Lezard whispered, stricken. "It's real and beats, existing for you alone!" Unspoken were the words that with one word, one angry look she could crush his heart as easily as she could crush a flower in her lily white fist.

Lenneth was shaking her head, eyes closed to avoid seeing the pained look on his face. "You don't love me..." She insisted once again. "You merely seek to...to possess me! That's all I am to you, something you can claim, something you can call your own!"

"No...I would have you be mine because I love you!" He grabbed at her face, trying to be as gentle as possible as he stopped it's shaking. "Lenneth, look at me!"

"No!"

"Look at me!" He yelled, the force of his breath blowing back her braid. Lenneth reluctantly opened her eyes, and saw Lezard brush his lips against hers. "I love you." He repeated, butterfly soft kisses on her face.

"You sicken me..." She retorted, staring over his shoulder as he kissed along her jaw line. His hand was finding it's way back into her hair, holding her head trapped against his mouth. "You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do." A sob was caught in her throat, anger with herself for ever allowing him to touch her.

"No you don't." insisted Lezard, pausing in his attempts to kiss her. "You're just upset, but once you calm down...then you'll..."

"I'll what?!" demanded Lenneth, arching one delicate eye brow. Lezard mouth opened and closed, the new God at a lost for words. He nervously massaged her scalp with his fingers, trying to calm himself as much as her. Lenneth was shifting uncomfortable with the gesture, ill at ease with his hands on her. Her body wanted to lean into that touch, wanting to be soothed and lied to.

"Stop it..." She whispered out loud, meaning her traitorous body's reaction to him. She was surprised when his hands pulled away, the wizard thinking she had spoken to him.

"Why couldn't you have..."

"Why couldn't I have what?" Lezard asked when she didn't offer him anymore. He watched as she closed her eyes for one brief second, nervously licking her lower lip. "Why couldn't you have been someone else..."

"I'm sorry?" He was confused.

"Why couldn't you have proven to be the better man...to be something other than power hungry!" Anger was in her eyes, but pain fought with it, trying to be the dominant emotion in her cerulean gaze. "Why?" Her voice dropped down low. "Why, why, why?!" She started beating her fists against his chest, and he let her, the blows being as insignificant as raindrops to him.

"Lenneth..."

"Necromancer! Defiler of Souls! Betrayer!" She hurled those words at him in accusation, causing Lezard's shoulders to droop, his wings sagging down so that the tips of them brushed against the floor. "And after all this..." Lenneth's breath caught in her throat. "I am the fool."

"No you're not." He said, trying to reassure her with his words.

"Yes I am!" insisted Lenneth heatedly. "Because...even after all of that...all of your crimes...I still..." She let out a shaky, shuddery breath of air. "I still love you."

Lezard was staring down at the floor, not prepared for those words. I hate you yes, but not those particular, wonderful words! "You what...?" He raised his eyes to her, not wanting to get his hopes up. Lenneth was staring at him, her eyes having a wet sheen to them, as she struggled not to cry out her pain. "I love you!"

"You love me?" Lezard repeated, his heart skipping a beat at her confession.

"Yes..." Lenneth whispered, seeming to have just realized it herself. He watched as she backed away from him, all the while staring him in the eyes. Lenneth gave a start of fright as her back hit the wall, her tears threatening to fall. She let out a deep sigh, seeming close to fainting, and slowly sank down to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her body, and gave in to the cries, sobbing her heart out.

Lenneth didn't even look up at the sound of his footsteps approaching her, her heart trying to break apart. _It would have been better if Odin had killed me._ She thought. _Then to go through this agony...this pain of loving him._

"Lenneth..." He was kneeling down next to her, wings bending uncomfortably on the floor. He gently reached out to her, tilting her chin up to stare into her eyes. His other hand went to caress her face, thumb stroking her tears away. "Do not weep." Her tears continued, making him feel helpless. This was not how he had imagined a proclamation of love would occur between them!

"Please my love..." A loud sob at that. "Just hear me out." Lezard said, his voice soft and begging.

Lenneth shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"Please...it won't cost you anything to hear my words and...and..." He hesitated over the next words, but knew they had to be said. "If you're not satisfied with what I tell you...then...I'll take you back."

"Wh...what?" She stumbled over the word, not daring to believe.

"I give you my word I will take you back...to Lucian and Freya..." It hurt him to say this, to make this bargain with her.

"How can I believe you will do what you say?" asked Lenneth suspiciously.

"You'll just have to trust in me..." Lenneth let out a strangled sound at that, and Lezard realized it was a laugh she had choked on.

"Trust! You?!" But she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. "All right...I'll listen."

"Thank you." A brief smile crossed Lezard's face. "It's true I made that deal with Hel...and it's true I would do it all over again..."

"You can't...won't even deny it?!" demanded Lenneth, letting out that bitter sounding laugh.

"I am not ashamed to admit my weakness!" He raised his voice over her laughter, and he saw her cringe back, finding his voice too loud. "I would do it all again, so that I could be with you."

"Are you done?" She asked dully, starting to stand.

"No!" He gently pushed her back to the floor. "Oh Lenneth...if only you could know the depths of my desire for you...understand how much I loved you even then, before getting to know you. It truly was love at first sight for me, and I would do anything to have you!" She was staring at him, seemingly unmoved by his words.

"It was after my latest failure with my homunculus that Hel appeared to me." continued Lezard. "I had no idea of her alliance with Odin, of their plans! You have to believe me! The politics of Asgard mean little to me, you were all that mattered...still matter." He sighed. "She approached me asking me for a favor, purposing a one time alliance. I was doubtful of her intentions, but all that ceased to matter when she told me your very life was at stake."

"My...my life?" asked Lenneth.

"Yes...Hel said she wanted to get rid of you, her rival. That she would do it with or without my help. I couldn't bear the thought of you dead, and the alternative was all too attractive." Lezard sighed. "I don't expect you to be grateful but...at least try to understand. It was a seductive thing to think I could make my spell work...to meet you at last, to hold you in my arms. And if I could be your savior in the process well..." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, feathers rustling.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" She demanded.

"Truthfully I didn't think it would matter. Wouldn't make a difference in your feelings for me." A fond look was in his eyes. "You were so angry! So stubborn and proud, refusing to accept your mortality. It even made me doubt we would ever come to a point where you could care for me."

"I...did not think I could come to love my kidnapper either." She blushed, looking away from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the truth when Hel started her attacks on us?"

"By then I thought it was too late. I couldn't help but think you would blame me, for making it easier for the Goddess to harm you!" Lezard replied.

"Perhaps...Lezard..." She was looking at him carefully. "I have one more thing to ask you. From what point did you start lusting for the apples?"

Now it was his turn to look away, ashamed. "I must admit...I wanted one the minute I heard about them. But! It was only so I could remain by your side! I realized that not only could we stay together, but that I could have the power to protect you from whatever Hel threw at us!"

"So I am to believe your ulterior motives were born out of noble intentions?" Lenneth said this a tad sarcastically

"...yes..." He let out a helpless sigh. "Yes I wanted the apples, yes I am a selfish, twisted excuse for a man, but everything I have done has been for you! I held back my desires, fought with myself every inch of the way in regards to stealing one of those apples."

"A battle you lost." pointed out Lenneth.

"I had no choice. You were in danger!" His eyes blazed with the urgency he had felt in that moment. "I had to do something...even if it meant losing you in a far different way. Lenneth..." He bowed his head, resting his forehead against hers. "Please tell me I haven't lost you..."

"I..."

"Please!" He cried out desperately.

"I don't know!" Lenneth shouted, eyes looking lost and confused. "I don't know what to think...everything is going wrong...you, me...my heart..."

"Tell me how I can fix it..." Lezard whispered.

"I just don't know..." She sighed. This time she was the one to touch him, fingering the silken strands of his hair. "I do love you...that is a fact, though my mind protests it as wrong."

"It's not wrong...love is never wrong!" insisted Lezard.

"Perhaps."

"Lenneth..." He briefly closed his eyes. "There's something else I withheld from you."

"What now?" She asked warily. She was so tired of the lies, of his deceit. Lenneth watched as he reached into his pocket, searching for something. He slowly removed his hand, holding the object in a way that it was hidden from her. "Perhaps...this will convince you of my sincerity." He lifted his hand to her face, Lenneth's eyes widening as his hand unfurled, shocked to see what he held in the palm of his hand.

"Lezard..." Her blue eyes were soft with wonder, her lips parting to gasp out his name.

"I saved it for you." He watched as Lenneth looked down at the golden treasure in his hand, seeing the single, solitary bite taken out of the small apple. "So that we could be together...for all eternity."

"You didn't eat it all..." She gasped, not daring to believe what she saw before her face. "You saved some for me..." She felt her eyes tear up, hot and wet, pleased tears that wanted to fall.

"Eat Lenneth...eat..." urged Lezard. "And then...we will go help the others." He took hold of her hands, placing the apple into her trembling grip. She made no move, still staring at him with that unreadable expression on her face. "Lezard I..."

"Shhh..." He placed a finger against her lips. "There's no time."

"Yes..." agreed Lenneth, and slowly she raised the apple to her mouth, a shiver of anticipation running through her. She kept her gaze locked onto Lezard's, staring almost dreamily into his eyes as she bit down on the apple. It tasted like the sweetest of ambrosia, and she let out a moan not having realized how much she had missed the food of the Gods.

Some of the apple's juices leaked down the side of her mouth and she watched as Lezard leaned into her, taking hold of her face. She squirmed as his tongue darted out, licking across her chin, lapping up the stray juice. She was swallowing as he licked up to her mouth, his lips parting to kiss her possessively. Lenneth kissed him back, not bothering to hide her eagerness. She wound a hand into his hair even as she felt the apple travel down her throat, felt it settle deep down in her stomach.

Lenneth didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't anticipate the pleasure that rolled through her body. She let out a wanton moan, Lezard eagerly drinking it down as he kissed her. His arm was on her, pulling her into his lap, one hand pressing against her lower back. She wiggled and she squirmed as she straddled his legs, enjoying the feel of him rubbing against her, heightening the pleasure she felt.

Lezard pulled back from kissing Lenneth, brushing back the hair from her eyes. He watched as the blue of her eyes clouded over with desire, listened to the gasping and moaning she was doing, knowing she was caught in the first, pleasurable throes of the apple's toxins. She arched against him, one more cry before she was slumping down weakly in his arms, breathing heavily.

He kissed her again, knowing what was coming, desperately wishing he could spare her the coming pain. Her body was racked with a vicious shake, and her breath became shuddery. Suddenly her eyes were flying open, and she tried to scramble out of his arms, screaming wildly in his face. "Le...Lezard!" Lenneth cried out. "It...It hurts!"

"Shhh...I know my love, I know." He said helplessly. "It'll be over soon enough." But he knew she would wish to die before the apple was done with her. He watched as she gripped her arms, fingers curling into claws. Her nails scratched along her skin, drawing blood. Lezard grabbed at her wrists, pulling her hands away before she could inflict any more damage on her skin.

Lenneth thrashed about in Lezard's arm, her tears flowing freely at the immense pain she was feeling. Traitorous sensations tingled up and down her body, her every nerve feeling as though it was on fire. She wasn't even aware of scratching at her own skin, didn't even feel the pain as her blood welled to the surface. She wailed again and again, unseeing as Lezard lowered her flat to the floor, unaware of the pain in his eyes as he held her down.

Writhing against him, trying to break free, Lenneth screamed as her back came alive. Knives stabbed into her skin, and she heard a ripping sound. She realized in horror it was coming from her, her shoulder blades tearing apart to release something. It flowed out of her brushing against the floor, burning hot and oh so large. It tore through the back of her tunic, needing to be free.

Lezard hovered over Lenneth, keeping her pinned down to the floor. He watched as feathers flowed out from under her back, her beautiful white wings returned to her at last. He breathed all the better to know the pain would not last much longer, that her transformation was nearing it's end. He watched as the bloody welts on her arms ceased dripping, watched as the skin healed over, unbroken and smooth once again.

He saw Lenneth's aura change, the white of her soul becoming purple like his. With his divine eyes he watched as she became more beautiful, more breath taking in a way he could not explain. It was small changes to her appearance he witnessed, making her more exotic, an alien beauty that was not possible for man's hands to recreate. He hadn't even realized he had gotten the details wrong, and he laughed to think he could have ever hoped to match a Goddess' beauty with mortal means.

Lenneth fell still, her eyes slowly opening, staring up at Lezard. She didn't speak, just thought of what she had gone through, of the pain that was still running it's course through her body, even as it receded in strength. It was something she hoped to never experience again, she thought with a shudder.

"Lenneth?" Lezard asked cautiously, his hands still on her. "Is it over...?" She was staring at him, looking as though she had never seen him before. Suddenly she smiled, and she shifted, trying to get her arms free. Lezard released his grip on her, and she lifted a hand to his face, touching him with just her fingertips. "Thank you." She pushed up on her elbow, one hand still stretched out to his face. She was studying his features, taking in everything about him with her new sight, noticing things her mortal eyes could not ever hope to see.

Lenneth felt her smile widen, and she leaned in towards Lezard. She wanted to kiss him, and she did not hold back that urge, pressing her lips against his surprised mouth. Explosions of sensation flooded her, the Valkyrie thrilling to the touch of him. She pulled back, letting out a joyful laugh, realizing even as a God she still loved him. Lezard gazed into her face, his eyes searching hers for answers. "Lenneth?"

She shook her head. "Now is not the time. The others..."

"Yes..." He agreed, but with a hint of disappointment to his tone. "We really should go help them." She was touching his shoulders, skirting her hands down the length of his arms to take hold of his hands. She tugged on his hands, wanting him to rise up with her. Together they stood, and she did not let go of him, still smiling mysteriously as she looked at him.

Lezard watched as her eyes fluttered closed, a look of intense concentration passing over her face. He saw the barest of movement by her wings, watched as she lit up with a white light, and the wings just seem to scatter into a shower of sparkles. "How did you do that?" He asked in wonder.

"I'll teach you." She promised, thinking of all the things she had to show him, of the new world she could introduce him to. Lenneth realized she was looking forward to it, realizing that she could rediscover the joys of divinity with him by her side. She was lifting up her hand to touch him again, sighing at how silky smooth his cheek felt to her now. She had been limited as a mortal, all her senses bound in restrictions, but now what she...what they could experience was limitless in possibility. And they had an eternity to explore it, together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian let out a cry as he slammed into the gazebo's column. He slumped down to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up at the sound of heels clicking to a stop before him, an angry look in his eyes. Hel stood before him, hands on her hips. "You disappoint me Lucian!" She said, and raised a manicured hand to her lips. She pretended to stifle a yawn. "I thought you'd put up a better fight than this!"

"I've only just started..." panted Lucian. "Give me a break..."

"Oh I'll give you a break..." She laughed, coming closer. "In fact several!" She rushed forward to grab hold of his injured hand, squeezing down on the bone with all her might. Lucian let out an agonized scream, hearing the bone crack. "Yes, more...scream louder and harder!" She was swinging him forward, throwing him again. He flew through the air, landing amidst the carefully tended greenery, flowers and pots smashing underneath his armored form.

With a groan he struggled to sit up, knowing the Goddess was only toying with him, much like a cat with a mouse. He watched her approach, seeing his sword in her hands. "Get up." She ordered, throwing his sword down. It landed point down between his legs, just missing stabbing his tender flesh. "Let me see the technique of one of the fabled warrior spirits of Valhalla!"

Keeping his blue eyes fixed on the Goddess, he cautiously reached forward with his good hand. Grasping hold of his blade's handle, he yanked it out of the ground. Hel backed up a step, gesturing at him to strike her with all his might. He slowly stood up, contemplating her form. With a cry, he ran at her, stepping in close to her body. She sidestepped him, moving from left to right, avoiding his wild swings. Suddenly she gasped, glancing down to see his sword stuck in her stomach. Her features twisted into rage, and she backhanded him away from her.

He left his sword behind, still buried in her middle. Divine blood coated the blade, and with a pained cry she grabbed at the sword. She gave a vicious yank, pulling the blade free in one quick move. "That hurt." Hel said through gritted teeth. The sword clattered to the ground.

"I'm glad..." Lucian said, dizzily getting to his feet.

"Enjoy it while you can." She said, and pointed in his direction. "Ifrit's Caress!"

Lucian screamed as the fires caressed his body from head to toe. His flesh blistered underneath his armor, slowly roasting him alive. He dropped to the sand, rolling about, trying to put out the flames. The sound of Hel's sadistic laughter filled his ears, as did his own screams.

"Lucian!" It was Freya, her voice ringing out with alarm. "Ether Strike!" A scream from Hel, bells ringing in the air. "Oh Lucian..." Dimly he was aware of hands touching him, gently turning him over. The tender touch soothed back his hair, stroking his face with a care that surprised him.

"Freya!" Odin had been surprised when she had suddenly abandoned the fight with him. Astonishment colored his eyes as he saw her teleport to the side of the crimson colored warrior. Jealousy surged as he watched her smile down at the human boy. "Freya!" He called again, watching as she looked up in acknowledgment. "Leave that worthless mortal alone!"

"He's not worthless!" retorted the golden haired Goddess. "He's brave and he's kind...and he's worth ten of you!"

Odin blinked, taken back by her words. Did she have feelings for the whelp? His expression hardened. "Step away from him."

"No!"

"Do not make me ask you again!" snarled Odin, fist clenching on Gungnir's handle.

"Ether Strike!" She said in reply, flinging her hands in his direction. Odin grimaced, holding up the sacred lance, absorbing the attack. "Cease this useless resistance at once!" He ordered. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"It's far too late for that!" Freya said, standing up.

"I keep telling you..." Odin began. "Things can go back to the way they were between us. We needn't be at each other's throats."

"Oh really?" Freya arched an eyebrow, hands on hips. "Then what about Hel?"

"What about her?" He asked softly, taking a step towards Freya. She watched him warily, listening as his voice turned low, seductive. "You're the one I care about, the one I want to be my Queen."

"You share your throne with no one!" Freya retorted.

"That was true once..." He agreed. "But death has changed me, allowed me to see the bigger picture." Odin was in front of her, hand stretching out to touch her face. Her eyes fell close, a shaky sigh emitting from her lips. As much as Freya tried to deny it, she still cared for Odin, and missed his touch.

"Don't..."

Odin pressed on. "I want...no I need you by my side. Together we are unstoppable...the nine realms would be laid at our feet..."

"You've turned bloodthirsty conqueror since dying." noted Freya, but she didn't step away from his caressing hand. He was smiling at her like he had in the old days, warmth in his gray eyes, the God leaning in closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Her head was tilting upwards, almost as though she couldn't stop it, and Freya feared that if he wanted to kiss her, she'd let him.

"Muspelheim Maelstrom!" Hel's voice rang out, the powerful magic attack crashing into both Gods' bodies. Screams intermingling together, Odin and Freya fell apart, smashing into the sandy floor.

"Odin!" hissed Hel, seething with jealousy. "What do you think you are doing?!" She couldn't believe her eyes upon regaining consciousness from Freya's last attack. Seeing her lover looking very much like he wanted to kiss the damn Fertility Goddess!

"Ugh..." groaned Odin, seeing stars. "Just trying a different tactic my love." The lie slipped easily enough from his tongue. "One that was working." He added pointedly.

"Well don't do it again!" snapped Hel, hands on hips. "Or else I might accidentally unleash my magic on you!"

Freya was pushing herself up off the ground, shaking her head, trying to clear her ears of the buzzing sound she heard. Emerald eyes gazed in the direction of the two squabbling Gods, and she wondered how she was supposed to win against both Odin and Hel with only two mortals to back her up. She feared the situation was hopeless, and wondered if she should just give up. Lenneth was lost, stolen away by Lezard, and the apples destroyed. She didn't even know what had happened to Idunn, Odin being surprisingly tightlipped about the Goddess' ultimate fate.

Freya let out a world weary sigh, body and spirit emotionally exhausted. Her hands went to her head, adjusting her helmet, brushing the hair out of her face. She smoothed her hands down her dress, brushing the sand off the green material. Preparation done, she hardened her eyes, lifting up her voice in stern disapproval. "Odin! Hel!" She called out her challenge. "Prepare to be cleansed!"

She began her teleportation attack, shifting from spot to spot in order to leave her prey disorientated. "Divine Assault..." She called out from above them, watching as they both spun around, frantic to locate her. She was already fading away, even as Hel caught a brief glance of her eyes. "Ether Eruption!"

The golden ether was eager to escape from her hands, a globe of it that quickly grew in size, rapidly barreling down towards the two Gods. She watched as it grew larger and larger, becoming big enough to dwarf several people in it's mass. It touched down on the ground, and there was a pause, silence except for crickets in the garden. Everything hung on the whisper of power, waiting for the explosion. It did not disappoint, chunks of ground as well as bodies lifting up into the air, hurtling to slam back down.

Freya was surprised to feel she was panting, finding the attack had left her incredibly weakened. She floated down to the ground, feeling as though she was ready to drop out of the air from tiredness. She glanced around the battlefield, seeing Mystina cautiously approach Lucian's body. The female mage knelt down, hands carefully touching his shoulders. Lucian cried out in pain, the blonde positioning him so that his head lay cushioned in her lap.

It was a shaky hand that she raised, the stave placed to Lucian's forehead. "Heal!" Nothing happened. "Heal!" Mystina cried out again, desperately weak from having been drained by Lezard. "Damn it heal!" Her eyes welled with tears, helpless frustration at her inability to cast even the simplest of spells. "Damn you Lezard!" She cried out, the tears dripping onto Lucian's face.

His eyes open, a pure blue that gazed up into her own eyes. "Don't cry Mysty...Mystina..." Lucian said, offering her a weak smile. His attempts at comforting her only made her tears worse, and she bent over him, wailing out her grief.

The dust settled, pebbles of rock sliding down into the gaping hole in the middle of the greenhouse. Hel lay bleeding in the center of it, clutching at her stomach. Her hands were slick with her blood, the Goddess of Nifleheim desperate to stop it's flow. She lifted her head in Freya's direction, pure hatred in her eyes, as she started to pass out from pain. Freya ignored her, desperately casting about for Odin.

"Looking for me?" The Elder God said from behind her. Freya let out a gasp, whirling around to face him. He sneered, all traces of warmth gone from his face. "I'll accept this as your resignation." He informed her. "Now come...accept your severance package!"

Freya gasped, blood spurting out her mouth as Odin slammed Gungnir into her face. She fell backwards with a cry, stumbling against a sapling. She raised a shaking hand to her face, fingering her swollen jaw, watching in despair as Odin drew near.

"We could have had everything together!" He shouted. "Untold power!"

"What about trust?" she demanded, and he slapped her across the face.

"Trust?! Who needs it! Not when you can crush any who stand in your way!" sneered Odin. "Including you Freya!" He raised Gungnir, pointing it at her. It crackled with power, splattered with dust and her blood. "You are a fool!" He announced in disgust. "I should have known you were too weak to be by my side." He raised his hand, intending to finish her off once and for all.

Freya closed her eyes, cringing back as she awaited the final blow. It did not come, instead Gungnir slammed into the ground, Odin falling to his knees. "Ngh..." He muttered, grasping Gungnir in a two handed grip. Freya's eyes widened. Was that sweat she saw on his brow.

"No..." He shivered. "It can't be..." His aura wavered, and she saw a drain on his power, though she did not know what caused it. She didn't stop to think on it long, using this opportunity to gather her strength, teleporting away from her would be killer.

Reappearing by the gazebo, she leaned against one it's columns for support. _I don't know if I have the energy left for another attack. _She watched as Odin slowly rose, swaying in place. He took a stumbling step forward, and then another, growing stronger. His lips twisted into a scowl, displeasure on his face. He cast about looking for Freya, his eyes falling on the two mortals.

He grinned, cruelty in his eyes, and strode forward. Mystina stared at his approach, fearful but unable to abandoned Lucian to the God. "I grow tired of this." Odin told her. "What was fun sport now simple grows bothersome. It is time to put an end to your existence." He brought his hand forward, palm aimed at the two blondes. "This means nothing to me." He said conversationally. "You two are beneath my notice, mere bugs I seek to crush underneath my foot. Your deaths will be but a stain on my shoe, ultimately meaning nothing, changing nothing. All your struggles were for naught." He laughed, charging up power in his hand, and suddenly he faltered. "No..." He murmured to himself, staring aghast at his arm. He gave a shake of his hand, and the power returned, flaring brighter than before.

"Die..." He said simply, and Mystina ducked her head, not wanting to watch the end come for her.

"Reflect Sorcery!" A voice called out, a bubble shield forming around the two mortal's bodies. The attack backlashed into Odin's body, sending him stumbling backwards. Mystina raised her head, her beautiful face streaked with tears. "Oh Mysty..." said the voice, sighing. "Don't you know by now it's always darkest before the dawn?" She frowned looking up at the night sky, seeing the moon still high in the air.

"Le...Lezard?" She said the name, unwilling to believe, not wanting to believe it was him. Her eyes widened as sparkles showered down from the sky, touching the ground. Upon touching the sand it flared up, twisting together to form a column of white light. It expanded, and she blinked against the brightness. She tried to watch the light, but was forced to turn away, missing as two shadows appeared in the center of it.

Freya was also watching, eyes growing wide as she saw two people embracing in the center of the light. Their features came into focus, the man darkly handsome with brown hair, clad in a white shirt and black leather pants. The woman, shorter than him was dressed in a gray tunic with blue sash, complimenting her weirdly colored hair of platinum blue. The wings on the man wasn't the oddest thing about the pair, no...the thing that had Freya gaping in shock was the strong aura of Godliness about the pair, the strong, purple, pulsating light around the girl's form.

"Le...Lenneth?" gasped out Freya, thinking she was hallucinating. She leaned heavily against the column, wanting to drop down to her knees. "Blessed be!" She cried out. The Valkyrie was a God once more!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as much as I complain about the fight scenes, they were actually easier to write than some of the Lezard Lenneth scene in this chapter. Mainly the parts where Lenneth was angry at Lezard and he was trying to get her to listen to him. I stumbled and faltered, and sat here staring at the monitor, trying to find the words I wanted to say. Hope it reads all right.

And see? There was no need to worry...Lezard and Lenneth just needed to be alone to hash out a few things! ;-)

And gosh darn it, my heart emoticons didn't come through in my last post. "sighs"

Ether Eruption and Muspelheim Maelstrom are my own inventions. Brain finally kicked in to come up with a few attacks of my own. Though I take an awful lot of liberties in describing how the game's magic works in this fic! (Even making the spells have different attacks depending on who is using them! ;-p)

To Be Continued.

---Michelle (Whose birthday it is today!)

Ze Strawberry Bunny! Heh, we must have some freaky mind meld going on when it comes to thoughts of Lezard/Lenneth. Happy to cause more fanart inspiration:D

Aura! Don't worry, the wings aren't a permanent thing. Lezard just hasn't figured out how to make them go away. Lenneth will have plenty to teach him about his Godhood! ;) Sadly here the glasses are gone...unless..."giggles" Lenneth makes a comment about liking him with them on. I could totally see Lezard deciding to wear them for vanity's sake if it meant looking good in Lenneth's eyes!

"blushes" A magnificent chapter eh? Why thank you so much! "hugs" I had a lot of fun describing his transformation process. In regards to the memory thing, I find rereading my stories help. It both refreshes my memory, and sometimes gives me the inspiration and the will to continue on. Even if it takes a whole day to read this monster epic now! I don't mean I reread this every time I start a new chapter, it's more like when it's been a month or more since I worked on the story. And just for you, Lucian got blasted with some magic! ;-p

Ami, ha ha ha! Yes yes yes! Although...I hear tell he's also the patron God of stalkers everywhere! "mischievous smile." Oh man...I so want to work in a line at some point about Lezard asking about his title. Pushing for the God of Sex! ;-p

Kaelin, I'll see what I can do! ;-) My mind is already considering the possibilities! "evil grin"


	31. Chapter 31

Blinking against the light, Mystina glanced down at Lucian, his soot covered face resting in her lap. He was squinting, trying to peer into the blazing white light that had appeared in the garden. She lowered her hand over his eyes, doing her best to block out the damaging light, though he let out a murmur of protest at her actions. "Shhh..." Mystina said, trying to hush his cries.

She closed her own eyes, seeing the after image of the light burned into the darkness behind her lids. She heard power humming around her, the remains of the protective shield fading away. A cool wind chilled her to the bone, and she shivered, tightening her hand on Lucian's body. The sound of light footsteps approached her, and she turned her head in it's direction, risking a peek through one open eye.

"It's all right Mysty." She saw Lezard smiling down at her, looking like some dark savior out of a book, his impressive black wings spread out behind him. They were beautiful and she wanted to touch them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. She stifled that impulse, gazing on his face, noticing he no longer wore his glasses.

"You can close your mouth now." He teased. "You're letting in all the flies."

Feeling a grimace of annoyance on her face, she did just that, narrowing her eyes in a glare at him. He laughed, and reached forward to ruffle her hair fondly. "Still the same as ever, eh Lezard?" She asked, jerking away from that too friendly touch.

"Well...not quite.." He smiled happily.

"Lucian..." Lenneth came forward, concern on her face. "Oh...what happened to you..."

"Le...Lenneth?" He asked, disbelieving it was her voice he heard. Mystina moved her hand, allowing the young man to gaze up at his love. A beatific smile crossed his face, his white teeth a startling contrast to the dirt on his face. "Are you really here? Am I dreaming this?"

"No...I'm here." She pushed past Lezard, going to bent knee next to Mystina. She reached down to caress Lucian's face, and he sighed happily at her touch. It must have pained him to be touched on his burnt skin, and yet he was happy, seeming grateful for her attention. Lenneth's hand slid down to his chin, tilting his head up. Eyes shining with great compassion, she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, white light transferring from her lips to his skin.

Lucian let out a moan, feeling a soothing wind ease throughout his body. It traveled down from his head, healing over his skin, washing away the dirt, removing the blisters. It reached his chest, clearing his lungs of the smoke he had inhaled, cleansing him inside as well as outside. It traveled further down, reaching his hand, the bones mending together. His fingers twitched, even as her power sank down into his lower half, splitting apart to travel into his legs.

Lenneth pulled away, smiling at Lucian, stroking the back of her hand against his cheek. Lezard stood silent behind her, watching the scene without comment. Mystina was surprised at his composure, unable to detect even a hint of jealousy in the man's eyes. He felt her staring, and turned to her, something very much like mischief appearing on his face.

Mystina tried to pull back as his hand caught at her face, nose scrunching up as he bent over her. Her eyes widened as he touched his nose to hers', still wearing that odd smile. "To return the power I stole from you." He said simply, and brushed his lips against hers, a brief chaste kiss that left her blushing bright red. Lezard pulled back, satisfied by her reaction, watching as she lifted a hand to her lips.

Mystina let out a gasp as she felt liquid warmth fill her, her body tingling as her magic came flooding back into her. She felt Lucian raise his head, her lap suddenly empty as he went to sit up. The two mortals gazed at the Gods, wonder and amazement in their eyes. "Lenneth...you got your immortality back..." Lucian said happily. "How?"

She turned to smile at Lezard, the necromancer placing a hand on her shoulder. Lenneth touched it briefly, a small smile on her face. "It is a long story, but suffice it to say we owe Idunn a debt of gratitude." She lowered her eyes. "One I pray we will be able to pay back."

Holding her hand, Lezard helped Lenneth rise to her feet. They looked towards Odin, determination mirrored on both their faces. They started to move forward, and Lucian blocked the way. "Let us help." He begged.

"No..." Lenneth shook her head. "It is not your fight."

"But surely there is something we can do..." He said, desperate to lend his aid to the Valkyrie.

"You can help by staying out of the way." Lezard said bluntly. Lenneth gave him a chiding look, and Mystina was astonished to see an apologetic look in his eyes. "Lucian..." said the female mage, rising to her feet. "They're right...let us return to the house. Perhaps Andais has found a clue to Idunn's whereabouts."

"Andais still lives?" A relieved smile crossed Lenneth's lips.

"Yes." nodded the mage. "I got to her in time. She would have been no use in the battle, so I made her leave. Much..." She smirked. "Like you are trying to do to us!"

Lenneth nodded. "Glad you at least, understand."

"I understand...I just don't have to like it..." Lucian said, fighting a pout. He reached forward to give Lenneth a quick squeeze, and Mystina stifled a laugh at the startled look on Lezard's face. "Come on!" Lucian said, turning to take hold of her hand. "Let's go see what Andais has discovered!"

The two Gods didn't watch their flight from the scene, instead looking towards the others on the battlefield. Odin was hunched over in a corner panting heavily, once again feeling the drain of his powers. He knew now that every time Lenneth exerted herself, he too felt the effects, as some of her power seeped away at his. There was once again an imbalance in the force, nature itself crying out against two Creators coexisting.

"Freya..." Lenneth teleported to the Vanir maiden's side, and Odin bit back a moan.

"Lenneth..." Freya weakly smiled. "I'm glad to see you have been restored to your former glory."

"Yes...now it's your turn..." The Valkyrie Goddess was raising her hand to her cheek, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on her skin. The light transferred to the Fertility Goddess' body, and Freya slowly felt the weariness leave her body, felt her strength returning.

Odin glanced up, seeing Lezard step in front of him. The mage glowered down at the Elder God, disdain in his eyes. "Pathetic." He murmured, already in the process of sketching out a rune in the air before him. "Now die...Celestial Star!"

"Gu...Gungnir!" Odin muttered weakly, bringing up his spear. Stardust rained down on him, being absorbed by the weapon. It let out a whine of protest, and Odin's eyes widened in shock. _Is it at it's limit? So soon?!_

Lezard was scowling at the absorption of his spell. Odin thrust up his hand, shooting lightning at the Mage God. Lezard teleported away, disappearing from the battlefield, even as Lenneth let out a startled cry.

"Lenneth, what is the matter?" demanded Freya, catching the swooning Goddess in her arms.

Lenneth gritted her teeth. "Odin...his use of power drained me..."

"Will you be all right?" fretted Freya.

"It's nothing..." She assured her. "It just took me by surprise."

Lezard reappeared by the two Goddesses' side, feathers looking ruffled. He still did not have the hang of teleportation, and had briefly ended up in Alfeim. "We have to do something about that blade." He muttered, glaring at Odin.

"Agreed." said Freya.

"Move...now!" ordered Lenneth, and the trio scattered, as Odin threw down his spear. It crashed into the center of the gazebo, the shock waves cracking the very floor. One of the columns broke in half, it's end tilting into the pool.

"Ether Blast!" Freya cried out, somewhere to the northeast of him.

"To my side Gungnir!" The spear hurried towards Odin, ready to absorb the attack. It let out another whine of protest, the sound more drawn out this time.

"Cosmic Spear!" shouted Lezard, and the golden spear shot down from the heavens to clash against Odin's weapon. Odin gritted his teeth, fighting to remain standing. His arm slowly moved back as Lezard's spear pressed down into Gungnir. The corner of his eyes noticed the air wavering to the left of him, and he turned his head in time to see Freya rematerializing before him. She raised up her hand, shouting out, "Ariel Burst!"

Again that whine from Gungnir as it tried to absorb this latest attack. It failed, causing much of the energy to slam into the side of Odin's body. He staggered, and flexed his arm, causing the cosmic spear to go flying away from him. "Lightning Bolt!"

It was a weak spell, but his use of it caused Lenneth to cry out. Odin smirked, shouting out another spell, watching as the necromancer danced about, trying to avoid the lightning at his feet.

Lenneth put out a hand against a tree to steady herself, grim determination in her eyes. She concentrated, holding out her right hand. Light glimmered all around her closed fist, traveling outward in a line. In it's wake a thin blade appeared, her hand holding onto the golden handle of her Radiance Blade. She teleported to Odin's side, sword raised above her head. "Yah!" She cried out, bringing down the blade.

Odin turned, her blade screeching across the metal of Gungnir. Seeing his back left wide open, Lezard couldn't resist, a grin on his face as he placed one booted foot in Odin's posterior. Odin's mouth dropped open in wounded shock as he felt the kick in his rear, and he nearly tumbled into Lenneth from the force of Lezard's kick.

Lenneth was pulling back her arm, turning to swing her sword around to his undefended side. Clumsily he brought down Gungnir, parrying at the last second. "Ether Blast!" Freya cried, shooting at his back.

Lezard added his voice to hers. "Prismatic Missile!"

Gungnir practically screamed, humming with power, the twanging not stopping this time. With a mighty yell, Odin swung Gungnir, hitting Lenneth across her chest. She stumbled backwards, shocked, and Odin teleported away.

"Unn!" Lenneth bit her lip, glaring at the Elder God. He floated in the sky, and with a disdainful look at the Divine Treasure, tossed it to the ground. It slammed into the sand, still making that annoying noise, thrumming with power.

"Odin! Give up!" Lenneth ordered.

He merely laughed in response. "I think not! You and I both know two Creators cannot exist at the same time! One of us will simply have to die!" He thrust out his hand, silver ether pouring down from the clouds. "And it will not be me!" He hurled ether ball after ether ball, the energy exploding all around his enemies. Lenneth bent over with a cry, feeling the drain on her energies, and Lezard rushed to her side. "Guard Reinforce!" He said, desperate to help out his love.

She tried to smile at him, but the pain made her falter. "I'll be okay..." She glanced up at the sky, glaring at Odin. "Come down and face me, coward!"

Odin snarled at the insult. "Coward am I?! When you are the one who approaches this battle surrounded with allies?!"

"Come down, and I will face you alone!" promised Lenneth.

"Lenneth no!" protested Freya.

"I have to agree." said Lezard. "He needs to die...by any means necessary."

The platinum haired woman ignored them, locking eyes with Odin. "I give you my word no interference from my allies."

"Heh..." Odin began the descent back to the ground. "Then I accept your challenge." The tattered, burnt ends of his cape flapped in the wind. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Lenneth stepped forward. "What shall it be? A contest of magic or..."

"You know I have no magic." Lenneth said annoyed.

"Then it shall be blade against blade." stated Odin. "But my Gungnir is tired..."

"Then create your sword..." A slow smirked crossed the Valkyrie's face. "Or shall I do it for you?"

"No need!" He said hastily, and clenched his fist. A breathy gasp issued from Lenneth's mouth as the light formed in his hands. Glowing, it spread out, twisting and curving to form a wicked looking scimitar. A boastful smile on his face, Odin held up the curved blade, seeing his reflection on it's surface. The two Aesir walked towards each other, touching their blades in acknowledgment. The thin sword the Valkyrie held, looked pitiful next to the monstrous blade of Odin's weapon.

"Overcompensating much..." muttered Lezard, forcing Freya to stifle a smile.

They watched as Odin and Lenneth pulled apart, beginning to circle around each other, looking for an opening. Odin soon grew impatient, lunging towards Lenneth. She ducked, sliding across the ground to his right. "Vertical Raid!" Pushing up off her knees, she jumped upwards, slicing open the front of Odin's shirt. He narrowed his eyes at her, and brought down his sword, clashing into hers. She used the momentum to rebound off his blow, twisting and attempting to thrust her sword at his head.

He leaned to the side, feeling the breeze of the passage of her sword on his neck. She went to pull back her sword, and he grabbed at her wrist, holding her still. Smiling wickedly, he moved his other arm, swinging it towards her head. She struggled to get free, and settled for raising up both legs, kicking outwards, slamming her heels into his stomach. A whoosh of air escaped his lips, a disgruntled moan as he dropped his hold on her.

Lenneth backflipped off of Odin, but not before his scimitar sliced off half of her braid. She landed on the ground, seeing her hair spread out in tatters. She calmly stood up, feeling her hair loose, blowing around her, as it started to grow out, magically returning to it's previous length. "I almost had you." boasted Odin.

"Almost doesn't count." retorted Lenneth.

"I'll be sure not to miss next time!" He was flying forward, feet literally leaving the ground as he came out her, swinging his blade wildly. She was forced to defend, being driven back bit by bit, sword arm a flurry of movement as she parried his attacks.

"I can't stand to watch this anymore!" cried out Lezard, taking a step forward. Freya's hand on his arm stopped him. "No necromancer. It is Lenneth's fight...to win or to fail..."

"How can you say that?!" Lezard stared at the blonde Goddess as though she had gone mad.

"I...don't have to like it but...my liege has given her sworn word that we would not interfere. I obey her..at the cost of her life if necessary." Freya replied.

"But..." Lezard shook his head. "Can you really just stand by and do nothing should she start to lose?"

Freya was silent, not answering him. He gave up on waiting for an answer, turning back to the fight. He wasn't sure how long they watched Lenneth and Odin duel, watching them move in time, a deadly dance with the highest of stakes. They were both Gods, and did not tire easily, their amazing stamina forcing them onwards.

Unnoticed in the crater, Hel stirred, feeling her life energy ebb. _Fertility Bitch!_ She thought, wincing as she struggled up to her knees. That last attack had proven too much for the Nifleheim Goddess, leaving her drained and near death. _It's time I take my leave of this battle._ Hel thought, wanting to live another day. She stood up, placing her hands at the top of the crater, exerting more energy as she lifted herself up to peer at the battlefield. She stifled a gasp, seeing Gungnir laying unattended in the distance.

A crafty smile crossed her face, and slowly she pulled herself out of the pit. She coughed up blood, dismayed to see the red flakes on the ground before her. _I'll have my revenge. _She thought, and began crawling towards Gungnir.

Metal scrapped against metal, hot sparks falling to the side as the two swords clashed together again and again. It appeared Odin and Lenneth were far too evenly matched, locked in an eternal struggle, a stalemate that would have no conclusion. They took turns, one attacking, the other defending, only to in the next minute switch positions. It made little difference, the fight continuing, neither one being able to do more than surface damage to their opponent.

With a fierce yell, Odin brought his sword over his head, kicking out with his leg to sweep Lenneth off her feet. She roughly fell to the ground, landing on her rump as he brought down his sword fast and furious. She quickly brought up her blade, holding it over her head in a frantic attempt to block the blow. Grinning maliciously, Odin pressed down his advantage seeing Lenneth struggle to hold him off.

"It's over!" He said, pushing a foot into her chest, trying to kick her down so she lay flat on the ground. Lenneth let out a muted curse, and rolled to the side, the scimitar scratching the sand, just missing stabbing her in the face. She kicked out, bringing him down, even as she leapt to her feet. She let out a cry as Odin grabbed hold of one of her ankles, attempting to hold her in place. Her boot ended up in his face, crunching against his nose.

With an angry cry he released his hold on her, bringing his hand up to his face. "My nose!" His voice was distorted, the words sounding hollow and strange. "You broke my nose!" But his divine body was already healing it, the Elder God more upset due to vanity's sake than any permanent harm she had done. "You'll pay for that!" He swore, and he flexed his body, shooting power off of him.

Lenneth stumbled back as the ether struck her, out of the corner of her eye seeing Odin rise to his feet. "That's cheating!" She heard Lezard cry out. "They said no magic!"

"Yes..." Freya was grim. "It is a gross form of battle etiquette."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Lezard said disgusted.

Lenneth frowned, tuning them out. It would do no good for them to distract her at this critical moment. She began circling Odin, looking for a weak spot, striving for an opening to take advantage of. He didn't wait for her to make her move, sliding forward to jab his sword in her stomach. Lenneth caught the blade with her free hand, fist gripping it tightly, the sharp edges slicing open her palm. Blood dribbled freely onto the ground, and flowers spurted up in it's place.

Odin leaned on his sword, trying to press it in. He could see the wicked tip almost grazing her belly, just a little further and it would be in her. He didn't see Lenneth haul back her arm, noticing too late as she drove her sword into the hollow of his throat. The God choked around a mouthful of blood, stunned and weakened, falling away from her, his weapon falling out of his weakening grip.

His knees hit the ground with a loud thud, his mouth working open and close as he gagged. Lenneth looked down on him with pity, and it made him angry to see that compassion on his hated foe's face. "Won't end...not like this..." He wheezed, trying to get the words out. Lenneth frowned, wishing his struggles would cease.

Hel's progress had been slow, the Goddess crawling forward inch by inch, a trail of blood left in the wake of her travels. Her eyes were alight with greed, desperation for the Divine Treasure driving her on. At last she reached her goal, letting out a relieved sigh, placing a shaking hand on the handle of the double edged lance. She could feel it's power, and it comforted her even as she foolishly ignored the loud noise it was making.

Holding onto the lance, she awkwardly rose to her feet. She leaned against it, Gungnir being as large as her body, easily able to support her weight. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, seeing Odin fall before the Valkyrie. Her lips parted, and she screamed out a spell, "Muspelheim Maelstrom!"

Wind whipped around Lenneth and Odin, tugging at their clothing and hair, the sand at their feet being blown away. It was sucked up into a dark funnel of air, mini tornados flying towards Lenneth, striking at her body. She staggered away from Odin, sword still embedded in his throat. She held her hands over her head, trying not to scream as ether zapped at her in the heart of the tornado.

Lezard and Freya whirled around in the direction of Hel, faces shocked. Freya was chagrined, how could she have forgotten to keep an eye on the Nifleheim Goddess?! Lezard's expression was grim, he was sketching a rune in the air, intent on zapping the Goddess. "Meteor Swarm!" He bellowed, pointing at Hel.

Hel laughed, holding up the blade. It absorbed the spell, and the annoying buzz of it's protest grew louder yet. It was awful in it's intensity, making the Goddess want to clap her hands over her ears. But still she fought on, shouting out her spell again. "Muspelheim Maelstrom!"

"Reflect Sorcery!" retorted Lezard, making a shield of ether around him and Freya. The tornados bounced off it, whirling back towards Hel. She smiled confidently, and held up Gungnir. It let out one last whine, as it took in the tornados, then fell silent much to Hel's relief. She was about to cast another spell, when she became aware of how warm the metal was against her hand. Hotter and hotter it grew, till her flesh singed, and try as she might she could not pull away, her very skin having melted and melded to the handle.

Gungnir throbbed with power, pulsating as though it had it's own heartbeat. "What...What's happening?" Hel asked fearfully, moments before the sacred lance exploded. She started to scream, the cry dying down before it began, her body being eaten away by all the ether Gungnir had released as it exploded. Gungnir dropped to the ground, powerless, just a lifeless husk of metal. All that remained of Hel were her shoes, pretty dark green high heels that looked forlorn and out of place next to the blade.

"Hel..." whispered Odin. "No...you bloody fool..." He choked on the blood, and brought up his hand, fingers sprayed wide. Lenneth distracted by the demise of Hel, was an open target, the lightning slamming into her back. She screamed out in pain, falling down to her knees as Odin applied more and more energy to his attack. She writhed on the ground, face paling from the pain, made doubly worse by the drain on her energy.

Lezard could stand no more. "Seraphic Law!" He looked at Freya, daring her to object. She merely shook her head, feeling Odin had broken one too many rules with his constant use of magic.

Odin cried out as the magic struck him, dropping his attack on Lenneth. He spared a glare in Lezard's direction, reaching up to pull the sword out of his throat. He concentrated, intending on using his powers to heal himself. Lenneth saw his intent, and used her power of creationism first, conjuring up a divine lance. Odin staggered, a curse on his bloodied lips, watching as Lenneth leapt into the air. "Divine Assault!"

She tucked her knees in close to her body, curving around them in a fetal position. White light flowed from her back, twin beams that grew out of her shoulder blades. They formed into her wings, stray feathers drifting serenely to the ground. With a loud whoosh of air, the wings spread, and she straightened out, arching her back. Her wings flapped, keeping her aloft in the air, driving her higher and higher into the night sky.

The lance in her hand grew in size, becoming three times the length of her body. She gripped it two handed, pulling back in preparation to throw it. "Nibelung..." She began, screaming in rage. A ghostly aura formed about the lance, white and green smoke trailing around it's tip. "Valesti!" The spear flew from her hands, gaining momentum as it barreled towards Odin. The smoke formed the head of a dragon, it's mouth opening to roar angrily, pointed teeth snapping at Odin as it crashed into his body.

Odin let out a scream as the attack slammed into his body, leaving a sizable hole in his chest. His eyes stared up at Lenneth, unseeing and his lips moved as he tried to say something. The aura of the dragon enveloped his body, setting him aflame, and with one last gasp, he fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground, his body burning, turning to ash in a matter of minutes.

Lenneth flew to the ground, face lowered in sadness. "Odin..." She sighed, knowing not even his soul existed now, having granted him the sweet freedom of oblivion. She could feel power returning to her, bathing over her, completing her. The balance had been restored, Lenneth having proved victorious. "Lenneth!" She looked up, seeing Freya and Lezard rushing towards her. They were both laughing, relief evident in their eyes.

Lezard came to sweep Lenneth into his arms, joyfully spinning around with her. She hugged him briefly before pulling away, looking at the devastation of Idunn's once beautiful greenhouse. Freya guessed her intent, and tugged on Lezard's hand, pulling him away from the Valkyrie.

Holding her hands before her chest, Lenneth concentrated, white ether glowing around her fingers. She pulled her hands apart, holding a small ball of ether, looking as though she held moonlight in her palm. Her wings flapped, and she lifted up into the air, unbound hair spreading out around from the breeze her wings stirred. Lenneth flew to the center of the greenhouse, and it was there that she let go of the ether. It started to spread apart, coating over the roof of the greenhouse, restoring the glass ceiling.

Down it traveled in a shower of sparkles, even as Lenneth hurried to fly back to the ground, watching her handiwork restore more and more of the garden. The broken columns of the gazebo lifted, returning to their shattered trunks, ether sealing them back together, smooth and perfect once more. The ground healed over, the crater filling up with sand, and the plants mended, coming back to life, beautiful once more.

Ether pooled into the center of the gazebo, concentrating it's might. The light grew blinding, and when it pulled away, a tiny seed lay where the sacred tree had been. Lenneth's feet padded silently forward, her wings brushing against shrubbery as she walked. The flowers seemed to sigh, and the tree saplings seemed to bow in reverence as she walked past, nature acknowledging the one true creator before them.

She knelt down, and her wings disappeared in a shower of sparkles. Her fingertips reached toward the seed, carefully picking up the delicate item. It was small, only about the size of her fingernail, a golden sheen to it's surface. She closed her fist around it, feeling grateful tears well up in her eyes. The sacred tree would blossom once more.

She rose, bringing a hand to her face, brushing back at her hair. Lenneth looked at Freya and Lezard, the man looking awestruck at her display of power. "Magnificent..." He breathed out, taking a step towards her. Her eyes filled with warmth as she looked at Lezard, the Valkyrie moving to meet him halfway. But before they could touch, a voice rang out, eager and excited. "We've found Lady Idunn!"

It was Mystina, standing in the doorway of the main house. Her eyes widened as she looked around the Greenhouse, seeing it restored to it's former glory. "Whoah..." She murmured, impressed.

"Idunn is alive?" questioned Freya, relief rattling it's way through her body.

"Yes." The female mage nodded.

"Take us to her." Lenneth requested, thinking of the seed in her hand.

"At once my lady..." Mytina said, bowing to the Goddess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hrist never felt as alive as she did when she was in the midst of a battle. Her blood boiled, her nerves tingled, a wicked smile on her face as she cut down foe after foe. Her heart sang with the simple joy of wielding a sword, of seeing blood splatter and knowing she was the cause of it's spillage. She danced and she weaved throughout the ranks of monsters, lopping off limbs and stabbing through midsections.

Tentacles fell in her path, and heads rolled. She let out a joyous laugh, sword always on the move, the silver of it's metal lost to blood and grime. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Volsung, her steed just as bloodthirsty as she. The stallion bucked and kicked, raising hooves up on top of an eyeball stalk, battering it into bloody pieces. Purple ichor colored his body, the blood of the imps the horse had killed decorating his fine coat.

She looked and watched her einherjar do battle, though none could match her in ferociousness. A few came close, such as the beserker Arngrim, his mind being lost to battle lust, screaming out "You will die!" over and over again. His sword, the length of his body was always busy, able to hit several foes at once, sweeping them away from him.

"Dreaded Dragon!" Hrist saw the spear maiden Aelia begin her transformation, the gem around her throat pulsating with a red light. She turned into a large dark red dragon, weapons rebounding harmlessly off her scales. She turned and roared a challenge, even as her tail angrily lashed about, knocking over skeletons. One of the few remaining dragons of Nifleheim came forward, eager to test it's strength against Aelia's.

Her prized pupil Belenus was to the left her, neatly defending against foe. He counterattacked a zombie with a rising slash, lifting up his feet to cleave the monster's face in half. "These are formidable adversaries." He called out to Hrist, grave concern in his voice.

The Dark Valkyrie merely nodded, parrying a blow from a wraith. She knew that though her einherjar were strong, they were still vastly outnumbered. They needed those reinforcements, and they needed them now!

"Vidar!" She called out, spotting him nearby. "What news do you bring?"

"Still no word!" Vidar replied, gripping a spear. "Lorenta has been gone for more than three hours!"

"It's hopeless!" cried out an unknown einherjar, just moments before she was skewered on the pitchfork of an imp. Hrist shook her head, intensyfying her attack. For every soul lost, their hopes at victory diminished. Hrist had little time to pray for a miracle, and yet...she found herself whispering one anyway. "Oh Lenneth...give us your strength!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian glanced up at the sound of footsteps approaching. "You're here!" He said relieved. Idunn lay asleep at his feet, body bound with chains made of ether, glowing faintly with the remains of Odin's power. "We tried to remove them but couldn't..."

"Stand aside..." said Lenneth, moving towards the prone Goddess. She knelt down, fingering the chains, hands testing their strength as she tried to pull them apart. "Odin's magic holds fast."

"But what can we do?" asked Lucian. "We can't leave her trapped like this."

"We won't." promised Lenneth. "Freya!"

"Yes..." The Fertility Goddess stepped forward, Gungnir held loosely in her grip. Lenneth held out her hand to her. "I want to try something." She gestured for Gungnir to be handed over, and Freya obliged her.

"What are you going to do?" Lucian asked nervously.

"Shhh..." Lenneth murmured, holding the blade over Idunn's body. "This weapon was attuned to Odin's magic like no other. It may hold the power to slice through her bonds." Gungnir hummed slightly, recognizing the power signature of it's former master. It started to glow as Lenneth passed it over Idunn's body, up and down she moved it, letting the blade come move alive, let it absorb some of the energy off of Idunn's body.

She then carefully placed one pointed tip against one of the loops of chain, and began sawing downwards. The chain slowly but surely snapped apart. Confidence grew in those gathered around the two Goddesses, and Lenneth set her attention to another of the chains. Clinking to the floor, Idunn's arms free, Lenneth turned her attention to her bound feet. The Valkyrie made quick work of the chains there, and upon freeing the chain around her neck, Idunn's eyes suddenly flew open.

"OH!! What happened?!" She exclaimed, a dainty hand going to her forehead. She frowned, looking through half lidded eyes at the people she founded crowded into her bedroom. "Lady Lenneth, you're here!" Her brown eyes took in the glow of purple around the Valkyrie. "And you're immortal!" She turned to look at Freya in confusion.

"It's a long story." Freya said wearily. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't really remember...I was tending to the tree, when suddenly I passed out..." Her eyes widened in alarm. "The tree! Is it safe?!"

"Sorta..." answered Lenneth, taking hold of her hands. Idunn's eyes widened as she felt a seed pushed into her hands. "This is all that remains...one tiny seedling..." Lenneth trailed off at Idunn's relieved sigh. "It is enough." She told her, smiling warmly. "As long as I have this, I can replant my apple tree..." Her eyes turned hesitant. "That is...if you will allow me the right to do that All Mother."

Lenneth blinked, shaking her head. "No need to ask for my permission, I give it to you gladly, and with a measure of blessing added to it."

"Thank you All Mother..." Idunn said gratefully.

"It is I who should thank you..." She smiled. "And please...call me Lenneth!" She laughed, finding it strange to have a dear friend speak to her with such reverence.

"Lenneth..." nodded Idunn, mirroring her smile. Fingers gripping Lenneth's hands, the two Goddess rose to their feet. "Oh!" Idunn exclaimed, getting a good look at Lezard for the first time. "What manner of God are you?!"

"A perverted one." supplied Mystina, and Andais stifled a snort of laughter. All eyes turned to the sage, and the elf merely shook her head, trying not to give in to the laugh building up in her. She quite agreed with the blonde female's assessment of the necromancer.

Idunn was still curious about Lezard, never having seen him before. "I thought I knew all of the Gods, both Aesir and Vanir, but you I have never seen before." She said.

"That's because he's neither Vanir nor Aesir." Freya answered, grateful Lezard wasn't one of her race. She gestured in his direction. "This is the handy work of one of your apples."

"Oh." Idunn looked over Lezard, a tiny smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at her handiwork. "Will you be staying a while?" She asked of her guests, the Goddess lonely for Divine company.

"I'm sorry no..." Lenneth bowed her head. "We still have much work to do...but afterwards who knows!" She gave a reassuring squeeze of Idunn's hands, a soft smile on her face. "You are welcome in Valhalla."

"Oh!" exclaimed Idunn, her eyes taking on a wet sheen. "Thank you...I will think about returning."

"What's to think about?" asked Freya confused. "Would you really choose to stay among the mortals?"

"This has been my home for thousands of years..." explained Idunn. "I'm not sure if I am ready to give it up...grateful though I am for the chance to see the shining realm once more."

"I...I see..." Freya said, desperate to understand.

"Besides..." Idunn let out a musical sounding laugh. "I'm not sure I have the patience to be around the squabbling pantheon for longer than a brief visit."

"Yes...we Gods do like to fight." agreed Freya, with a quirking of her lips.

"Speaking of which..." Lenneth sighed. "I am sorry for my impatience, but we must be off. Asgard is in danger of falling to Nifleheim."

"Yes. I understand." Idunn came forward to hug the Valkyrie. "It was good to see you again." Her lips brushed against the platinum haired woman's ear, her voice dropping so low that even the Gods could not hear. Lenneth strained to make out her words, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "What...how did you...?" Her eyes shifted to Lezard, wondering if he had heard.

Idunn merely smiled mysteriously, shaking her head ruefully. "It's obvious to anyone who knows how to look." That was all the explanation she offered.

"Shall we be off?" asked Freya, curious about their exchange.

"Yes..." nodded Lenneth, the blush still not fading from her cheeks.

Lezard grinned. "May I handle the teleportation duties this time?"

"NO!!" The two Goddesses frantically yelled out, causing the wizard to pout. "I was only trying to be of help." He muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! It was my birthday and you were the ones who got the present! Oh dear...does that sound stuck up, thinking a new chapter could be considered a gift to the readers? "worry worry" Hmm...I updated after midnight, but it still said the wrong day on it. (My birthday is the 23 not the 22 second. "is pouty now" )

I have a warped sense of humor...after the comments about Lezard needing to kick Odin's ass, I couldn't resist having him do it...literally! ;-p

Might be a while before the next chapter. It's one I've been dreading writing, dealing with the wars. Trying to put a stop to them is what I feel is the most daunting task facing me in this fic. Kinda scary to be at that part now.

To Be Continued...

----Michelle

Kaelin, hope Hel's death was to your liking. I aim to please! ;-) Don't know if it was funny enough though..."shifty eyes"

Ze Strawberry Bunny, that's right! With their powers combined, they can do anything! Should be cake walk ending the wars...wishes it would be easy to write too.

Aura! I giggled at your review, especially about the part where you had her say "I hate you cause I love you, you cute bastard!" Ah love...love makes Lenneth all whacky! Heh! Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! It was hard to start, but once I got going, it became easier.

Lizard, ah...why would you think Lenneth would die if Odin died? I'm confused...0o As for the homunculus, the same thing as in the game. The homunculus was half elf, and that is why Lenneth was able to grow and become creator.


	32. Chapter 32

The fierce battle had made it's mark not just on people, but on the landscape around them. The emerald sea of grass had wilted, huge swaths burnt to a brown crisps from out of control bonfires. Trees were uprooted and knocked over, snapped like kindling by the arms of dragons. Corpses both human and inhuman lay scattered on the field, bodies twisted and bent in awkward angles. Blood was everywhere, from mere droplets, to small pools of it, the monsters gaining nourishment by drinking from the red fountains.

The beauty that surrounded Valhalla was marred, but not completely gone. The buildings still gleamed, solid walls of gold, and shining white coral, though the outer walls were darkened by the gray soot of magic and fire. The army of Asgard valiantly stood between the monsters and their home, bravely battling against fiends that outnumbered them three to one.

The odds could have been worse. When they had started, they had been outnumbered nearly seven to one, and only the quick thinking of the battle maiden Hrist, the superb training she had put her warriors through kept them from being slaughtered mercilessly. Even with the army of Nifleheim cut down to nearly half it's numbers, losses were heavy on both sides, the brave warrior souls of Asgard going to their final rest as they fell before demon's claws.

The Dark Valkyrie Hrist, her face grim as she fought, sliced her sword through flesh and bone, felling foe both left and right of her. But even she was forced to back up, slowly but surely as the monstrous army pressed towards the main entrance of Valhalla. She stabbed forward, shattering the rib cage of a skeleton, surely her sword would have found it's mark had the fiend possessed a heart. With an angry growl, she turned, braid flying behind her as she sliced and diced her way through zombies, intent on rejoining the main force of her army.

Archers had joined the mages up on the rooftops, raining down a hail of arrows, some striking true, but most slamming harmlessly into the ground before the feet of the demons. But it gave the monsters pause, left them milling about uncertainly, giving the einherjar a brief respite from battling. They were quick to take it, resting their weary limbs, checking over the condition of their weapons, making sure their blades were sound. The disadvantage of the rainstorm of arrows was they couldn't get near the Nifleheim army, not without getting hit in the process.

"We make our last stand here!" called out Hrist, twirling her sword before her. The blade was dull with blood and gore, it's once silver sheen lost to the muck that coated it. Answering cries came from the einherjar, acknowledging her words. It was small comfort to them to have the walls of Valhalla guard their back, at least then they knew no fiends could sneak up on them. But it also limited their movements, kept them on top of friends as they battled. A tight situation where they were forced to be careful in how they maneuvered their weapons.

"Hrist! A moment!" Forseti, a lesser God, was approaching her. She turned to acknowledge him, trusting the archers to keep the monsters at bay for now. Her dark eyes traveled up and down his form, looking him over. He was a tall man, a full head higher than she, with brown hair, and dark green eyes that blazed, a piercing gaze that saw to the heart of matters. It was those eyes that got him to see past lies, the God of Truth not tolerating falsities in his followers.

"What is it Forseti?" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Vidar, the God hurrying towards them, eager to be part of this war council.

"We will surely fall if we do not get those reinforcements..." Forseti spoke plainly and without hurry. "Would it not be better to retreat into the sacred halls?!"

"You would have us run from battle?!" demanded Hrist sharply, and a lesser man would have cowered from the anger in her voice.

"Is it not better to flee and live to fight another day, than to die needlessly?" He asked wisely.

"There is no dishonor in a tactical retreat." Vidar was adding his two cents in. "We could barricade the doors, hold the main building."

"We would be under siege!" snapped Hrist.

"We are already under siege!" pointed out Forseti. "Why not battle it out from the comforts of our home...Our warriors could use a rest..." Hrist let her eyes travel over the einherjar, seeing the exhaustion they tried to ignore, the signs of fatigue clearly on their face. "Ambrosia would do much to cure them..." Forseti said, a loud whisper in her ear. "We would have access to it inside Valhalla..."

She was considering his words, knowing they had already diplenished the field ration of ambrosia that each einherjar carried with them into battle. Her eyes glanced upwards, the Dark Valkyrie seeing the rain of arrows beginning to thin out as the archers rapidly depleted their stock of arrows. "All right..." A curse was on her lips, and Hrist scowled as she spoke. "Give the signal to fall back...I'll guard the front, keep as many of the beasts back as I can."

"Hrist no!" protested the two male Aesir.

"We can't risk losing you." added Vidar. "You would do well to retreat and let the einherjar worry about holding the front lines."

"No." She shook her head, determination in her eyes. "I will not abandon my troops."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Her eyes blazed with anger. "We will make it to Valhalla together, nothing else is satisfactory..."

"I could insist..." Vidar said, and power blazed off of him.

She smiled, though it lacked any joy. "Would you fight me at such a crucial time Lord Vidar?"

"I don't have to fight you." The God of Revenge said. "I merely have to get close enough to knock you out..."

"Hmm..." She laughed. "You'll have a fine time of accomplishing that task!" Moving lightning fast, she brought up her sword before his throat, the tip pressing into his flesh. "Do not fight me on this Vidar...you won't like the outcome..."

He snarled, and stepped back, eyes tracking the movement of her sword. "Fine then...Tis a fool's errand, but I will allow you to do it." Hrist let out a short bark of laughter, amused by his choice of words. "I thank you old friend." She paused, clearly loathe to turn her back on the God. Vidar ruefully shook his head, and moved away from her. He raised his arm up high, fingers splayed and shot out energy into the sky. Quick bursts of light, that pulsated for different lengths of time, a code that the einherjar could read and understand.

A murmur was brought up throughout the army of Asgard, surprised confusion at the message. It didn't last, time was precious in battle, and even a second wasted could mean the difference between life and death. Slowly the army began sliding along the walls, heading for the marble steps that led up to the entrance. The arrows continued to rain down, but there was gaps now, as archer after archer ran out, and the monsters began pressing forward once more.

Letting out a wild battle cry, Hrist was there, stepping before the largest of the demons, a muscle bound imp. Her sword cleaved the imp's pitchfork in two, rendering it weaponless. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the beserker Arngrim, the man intent on guarding her side. "No mercy!" He bellowed, and she nodded in approval. His heavy blade twirled around, knocking over skeletons, as he readied himself for his ultimate attack.

"Finishing Strike!" He was running forward, blade held low like a javelin. "Final Blast!" His other hand let forth tiny grenades, explosions of fire all around him as he thrust his sword through the mid section of a wraith. Zombies screamed, twirling about madly, their rotten flesh easily susceptible to the grenade's flames.

On the other side of Hrist was a blonde spear wielder, a man with delicate feminine features who had somehow managed to keep most of his white armor pristine in the midst of all the blood and gore. He flung out his spear, a vicious looking thing that had a double headed axe on one end. "Finishing Strike!" Wind whipped his yellow hair about, the air around him turning into a whirling green vortex. "Justice Stream!" The monsters were picked up, howling screams letting fly from their maws, as they flew up into the air, only to come crashing down to the ground where Lawfer waited. He quickly brought down his spear, embedding the axe into their chests, wrenching that cavity open before twirling, moving on to the next foe.

Mages having given up casting the illusions spells constantly worked on reinforcing status magic. Constant cries of Reflect Sorcery could be heard, the air around the einherjar shimmering as the shields were set in place. Spells bounced off of them, hitting the Magus Wraiths, causing them to die at their own hands. A young girl, petite in size due to the age in which she had perished, stood on one of the highest ramparts. Her blonde curls bounced, rustled by the wind beating around her as she concentrated. "Hark! Lightning that rides within the ashen depths..." chanted Jelanda, sweat dripping down her face. "Descend down as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!" She let out a scream as her staff broke, the strain of constant use proving too much for the gnarled wood.

Falling to her knees, Jelanda watched as a dark orb descended on the center of the Nifleheim army, crushing them and sapping the strength of those standing nearby. "There..." She smiled in weak relief. "Did you witness my power?" Her eyes were falling close, the princess collapsing into a much needed sleep.

Battles were being waged on the very steps leading up to the doors of Valhalla, people being knocked off those high stairs with wild screams as they plunged to the ground. If they survived the fall, the monsters were waiting, a sea of evil that swept over them, ready to rend them limb from limb. Hrist and her entourage were at the very bottom of the stairs, desperately fighting, trying to keep the monsters from getting past. But there was too many, and they slipped in through cracks in the battle formation, chasing after the fleeing warriors.

The heavy iron doors of Valhalla groaned, as the einherjar struggled to pull them open, others fighting to keep the enemy off their backs. Little by little the doors succeeded in opening, just a crack, wide enough for bodies to slip through. They didn't dare risk opening it any wider, knowing it would take too long to close, knowing they needed to keep as little of the enemy ranks from infiltrating the sacred hall.

Up the stairs Hrist and her warriors battled, moving backwards, perched precariously on the steps. Swords thrusting downwards, aiming at heads, even as they tried to defend their mid sections from the upward stabs of their foes. Blood decorated the Valkyrie's armor, spots of it on her face, a memento of all she had killed. Even though so many had fallen to her sword, they still came, intent on bringing her down. She fought on, twisting and spinning, ducking under blades, spears just missing her head.

Suddenly an arrow sped by her defenses, moving too fast for her to grab. It slammed into her chest, slipping between her rib cage, stabbing her. Hrist choked, free hand going to the arrow, gripping the wood, trying to pull it out. "Lady Hrist!" Lawfer was calling, screaming out "Justice Stream!", sweeping the foes away from the injured Valkryie.

"I...I'm okay..." She managed to say, wrenching the arrow out of her chest. Her divine blood coated the silver head, and shock was on her face. Her hand clenched around the shaft, wood splintering under her fist, as an intense rage came over her. "How dare they!" She screamed, and she was suddenly somersaulting forward, a blazing fury of white hot anger, that attacked anything moving. She lost herself to the rage, Hrist letting all other needs slip by her, even the pain of her wound, just hacking away.

"Lady Hrist, we must retreat!' Lawfer shouted from behind her, trying to keep an eye on the Dark Valkyrie as he fought with his own foes.

"She's lost to the beserker's rage..." said Arngrim, knowing the signs all too well.

"Then what will we do?!" demanded Lawfer, slamming his spear into the center of a skeleton's skull.

"Keep an eye on her...pray it wears off before she turns on friends!" answered the heavy blade warror.

The einherjar were almost all inside Valhalla, only a few dozen remained on the field, fighting to keep the army of Nifelheim from reaching the open doors. "We cannot hold them back any longer!" shouted Forseti. "We have to close the doors, and fast!"

"No!" protested Vidar. "Lady Hrist is still out there! We cannot abandon her!"

Forseti opened his mouth to protest, but a blazing bright light caught his eyes. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, shimmering in intensity, lavenders and blues washing out over the field. Both armies paused, only Hrist kept moving, intent on killing anyone that fell within her reach. Unbeknownst to her, everyone was turning their eyes up to the sky, awe on their face as they watched the light. It sped forward like a comet, torpedoing towards the main building of Valhalla, and the heat of it caused them to simmer in their armor, turn their heads away from the bright intensity of it up close.

It circled the stairs, and as it touched the einherjar, they felt their strength renewed, felt hope reborn in their hearts. A stray beam of light reached out to caress Hrist, and she felt the beserker rage leave her body, and she gave one last thrust of her sword, even she turned to watch the light. "Lenneth?" She whispered, having recognized the energy that had touched her.

The light touched down on the center of the staircase, and it began pulsating, a rainbow of colors that ebbed and flow, forming shadows within it's center. The light arced, curving inwards, taking on the shape of wings...pure white angel wings attached to the back of one woman, her platinum hair shining iridescently from the sparkles brought up in her midst. The wings curled together, and from behind them, several people could be made out. Two of them were clearly Gods, their power screamed out of them, making the monsters hesitate, unsure of what to do.

"Lady Lenneth!" whispered Forseti, awed to see her. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, concentrating on the battle before her. Her wings melted into her body, and at a nod from her, the four who accompanied her spread out, joining the battlefield. Spells rang out, ether was thrown, and a sword was added to the fray. EInherjar turned around, no longer intent on fleeing, rushing forward to engage in battle once more.

"Shadow Servant!" Lezard laughed, calling up several demons to do his bidding, sending them scurrying towards the wraiths. He didn't pause to watch the trio do battle, already he was turning, shouting out another spell, causing explosions to happen in the midst of the Nifleheim army. Freya flew past him, Gungnir clenched in her right fist, left hand held up as she shot out ether blasts, disintegrating zombies.

Screaming, Lucian ran down the staircase, sword stabbing forward to meet the blade of a skeletal soldier. He thrust and he parried, swiping down low to slash the knee bones apart. Other warriors barreled down the staircase, surrounding him, fighting other creatures, eager and ready to do damage. Mystina was standing further up on the stair case, unicorn horn held before her. It glinted with power as she called out a spell, the starlight of Celestial Star smashing into half a dozen foes.

Bit by bit the Nifleheim army was pushed back, and more einherjar swarmed out of the sacred hall, feeling renewed as though they had dined on ambrosia. It was a parade of weapons, screams and challenges being issued out, a deafening roar of metal clashing against metal. And through it all, one woman moved, aura lit up brilliantly all around her. Lenneth serenely walked down the stairs, raising her arm, causing monsters to go flying with just a wiggle of her fingers. She swept them out of her way as though she was swatting away mere flies, totally unconcerned with the danger they presented. She made slow but steady progress, and when she at last reached the bottom she held up her hands for silence. The roar of the battle fell quiet, all eyes turning towards the Goddess once more.

"Creature of Nifleheim!" Her pure sweet voice rang out, commanding their attention. "Your Queen is lost! Give up this foolishness before it is to late!" Hesitation shown on their faces, doubt at her words. Was Hel really gone? How could they believe the words of the enemy? The last remaining dragon stomped forward, intent on blowing away the Goddess with it's breath. Lenneth merely stared at it, calmness radiating off of her, as her hair blew around her.

Upon reaching her, the dragon bellowed, opening it's mouth to display rows of saliva drenched teeth. Lenneth gazed into it's maw, not a hint of nervousness to her. "If you persist, you invite total annihilation..." Her blue eyes jerked away from the dragon, going to sweep past all the monsters. "Every last one of you will be killed. Do you want that?!"

In answer the dragon lunged forward, snapping it's jaw at her. Lenneth reached up, and grabbed it by the mouth, holding it open. "Fool..." She whispered sadly, and her hands began glowing. The light spread from her, to the dragon's scales, and a growl emerged from it's throat. That angry challenge soon turned to one of pain, and it tried to twist away from her hands. Slowly the skin peeled back, revealing muscles and tendons, a dark dust cloud circling over it's unprotected body, eating away at it's flesh until the dragon fell from her hands, twitching as it disintegrated into nothing.

"Who's next...?" Lenneth asked, lips twitching as she fought back a smile. "Or will you leave while you still can? You there!" She pointed at one of the wraith generals, beckoning him closer. "You know what I am, do you not?"

"Creator..." hissed the wraith, making sure to stay far away from her hands.

"Then you know what I am capable of." Lenneth said. "Will you continue to sacrifice your dark brethren in this meaningless battle? Or will you leave..." A smirk was on her face. "Nifleheim is in need of a ruler now...surely your forces would be better spent on concentrating on choosing a new leader." She knew the battle for control of Nifleheim would be bloody, a war as intense as the one fought in Valhalla, as monsters tried to seize control of the underworld.

"We will...leave..." The wraith said at last, and protesting roars raised up from the army behind him. The creature turned, gazing on the nay sayers with a malevolent gaze, and it quelled their voices.

"I'm sure you won't object to having a battalion of einherjar escort you back." It was a statement, not a question the Goddess voiced. "To make sure...you don't get lost on your way home."

"Fine.." agreed the wraith grudgingly. It turned to whisper to it's advisors, and a murmur was heard, quickly spreading throughout the ranks of monsters, letting them know the battle was over. They were going home. A cheer erupted from the einherjar as the enemy turned around, several of the warrior spirits rushing forward to playfully poke their weapons at the monster's backsides. Other soldiers collapsed in relief, laughter breaking out as friend turned to friend, some hugging each other, some even crying.

Lenneth was aware of Freya directing einherjar to go after the retreating army of Nifleheim. Forming a small battalion, an honor guard to make sure the wretched creatures really did leave the realm of Asgard. She heard the clank of metal boots stomping down the stairs, saw the reverent looks the einherjar gave her as they passed by her. She could see wounded on the field, both her people and the monsters of Nifleheim, and she wanted to send someone to tend to them before it was too late.

"Lenneth." The voice drew her attention to the speaker, seeing her older sister slowly approaching her. Hrist did not smile, not exactly, her mouth neutral though her eyes shone with warmth and relief in them. "It is good to see you again." She sheathed her sword, hand resting on the hilt. "I am...glad to see you are doing all right." She added gruffly, not used to showing concern for Lenneth.

"I am. I feel the same for you." said Lenneth, eyes trailing over Hrist in concern. She could see the splatters of blood on her, and saw how a wound still bled out, Hrist holding her left hand over the hole. She walked down the stairs, coming close to Hrist. "Where are our healers?" She asked, touching Hrist's bloodied hand.

The Dark Valkyrie did not flinch back from her touch, answering quickly. "Most are with Eir." She sighed. "On Midgard...in the vampire's land."

"I see..." Lenneth's lips pursed into a frown, and she was pressing her hand down on Hrist's wound, concentrating. A white glow emitted from her hand, energy pouring into Hrist's body. The black haired woman opened her mouth to protest, as light washed over her, bathing her in it's warmth, cleaning her armor and healing her injury.

"There are others far more injured than I." Hrist said at last. "You would have done well to see to them first."

"You are welcome." Lenneth said, stifling a grin, knowing that was the closest her sister would come to thanking her. Hrist sighed, and nodded in acknowledgment. "We have much to do..."

"Yes..." agreed Hrist. "We must take back the rest of our army...But...I admit to being curious. What of Odin? Is it true Hel is no more? And how did you come to regain your Godhood?"

"It's a long story...there will be time for it later...But for now I think we should concentrate on..." A voice was calling out her name, and Hrist watched as Lenneth's eyes lit up, a quick look of pleasure on her face before it was gone. The Dark Valkyrie looked over her shoulder, seeing the approaching man, a God, and she snarled in recognition.

"You!?!"

"..." Lezard tore his eyes away from Lenneth, to look at Hrist, purple eyes widening in surprise. Hrist was moving, a black blur that interspersed between Lenneth and the necromancer. He didn't get a chance to say anything, her fist was already coming up, slamming into his cheek. Hand encased in metal gauntlets, combined with the strength of a Goddess was enough to stun the newly made God, cause him to see stars.

"Hrist!" Lenneth cried out, as Lezard fell to his knees, holding a hand to his face.

"Get up." Hrist informed him, coldly staring down at the man, hands on her hips. She continued to stand in front of Lenneth, intent on protecting her from the necromancer.

"Hrist, what are you doing?" demanded Lenneth angrily.

Hrist did not turn around, completely fixated on Lezard. "I swore I would not allow this pathetic wretch the luxury of getting away with what he did to you." She smiled, and it was blood thirsty. "And now is my chance to keep that promise."

Lezard lowered his hand, eyes cautious and on the dark haired Valkyrie. "I did not take you for the protective older sister role...especially after what you did the first time we met..." He was slow to rise to his feet, wary of her clenched fists.

"I was operating under Odin's orders...not that I need to explain myself to a soul as twisted as yours." She went to punch him again, and Lezard backpedaled on the stairs, just narrowly avoiding getting hit.

"Hrist stop this at once!" snapped Lenneth, hands on her sister's shoulders. She tugged at her body, forcing the Valkryie to turn and face her. "He is an ally!"

"An ally?" Hrist snorted, amused. "How can that be? He is your kidnapper!"

"Er yes...that is true but...we've come to an understanding..." Hrist was surprised to see a blush on Lenneth's cheeks.

"What sort of understanding?" asked Hrist, suspicious.

"Um...well..." Lenneth let go of her sister, to nervously play with her fingers. "It's complicated but know this, he helped with defeating Odin and Hel. He's also the reason why I have my divinity restored."

"Really...?" Hrist turned to glance over her shoulder at Lezard. He smiled at her, trying to appear charming. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned back to Lenneth. "And I suppose there is a good reason why he has been made a God too?"

"That just sort of happened..." Lenneth sighed. "I wasn't kidding when I said there was a long story to be told."

"Hmph." Hrist crossed her arms over her chest. "I find myself growing more and more eager to hear about your adventures. I'm sure they will be most illuminating on all matters." She gave her sister a doubtful look. "But for now...I will leave it alone."

"Thank you." Lenneth whispered, giving her a relieved look.

"Come..." Hrist all but ordered her. "We have much to do..." She turned, and started up the stairs, snorting in amusement as Lezard quickly got out of her way. "I don't suppose he knows any healing spells?"

"No..."

Hrist looked at Lezard with an expression that said she thought him useless. "I'm sure we can find some sort of use for him..." With that she continued on up the stairs, walking past wounded soldiers, heading for Vidar and Forseti.

"She doesn't like me very much." commented Lezard, watching Hrist's progress.

"Don't worry..." Lenneth took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You'll grow on her."

"I hope so..." Lezard shook his head. "I'd hate to be at permanent odds with your family!"

"She's just overprotective of me since Silmeria was lost." confided Lenneth. "It's been very hard on her..."

"I suppose..." agreed Lezard.

"I should see to the einherjar...they could use my help..." Lenneth said, letting go of his hand.

"What about me, what do I do?" asked Lezard. He was surprised to find he wanted to help.

"For now...just see about tending to the wounded...help them bandage their injuries, that sort of thing." suggested Lenneth. "You don't need any magic for that."

"Right." nodded Lezard, and off they went. He stuck close to Lenneth, watching as she worked her way towards those who suffered the most, placing her hands on their bodies. The former battlefield shown with white light, as she exerted herself, using her power to heal their wounds, mend the tear inside their bodies. Lezard knelt over wounded soldiers, conjuring strips of cloth to his hands, using them to staunch the flow of bleeding. The soldiers he worked on were grateful for his attention, thanking him, and looking at him with something akin to awe, astonished to have a God tending to their wounds.

Elsewhere Freya had left Gungnir in Lucian's possession, the Goddess using her minor healing powers on the wounded. She couldn't heal as well as Eir, but she was able to help out and lessen the burden Lenneth was facing. Mystina was also on the scene, using her magic to heal the einherjar. Soon other mages joined her, having been refreshed by ambrosia, their healing spells quickly taking care of the remaining men and women.

Other einherjar walked about disbursing ambrosia, having gone and raided the dining hall of Valhalla for it's stock. The ambrosia did much to ease spirits, and those who were down soon cheered up, heartened to be tended by these angels of mercy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay a short, but hopefully intense chapter. Shockingly, not a lot of Lezard and Lenneth this time around but...one war down, and one more to wrap up. Urgh...slow updates will most likely continue. This chapter was almost longer, but the next scene...I am not sure if I want to use it or not...so we will see if it shows up at the beginning of the next chapter...Ironically enough I think I stumbled upon a sequel idea...eeeeeee! 00

-----Michelle

Senoarisu! Hi there! ;) No, not a pregnancy thing...no that would be for the sequel I am toying with writing. I wrote down what I thought she said, and it's this:

"I'm glad you found your man at long last. Love suits you Goddess." Hmm...I feel like I should apologize for keeping you up so late! ;-p

Lizard, you'll just have to read to find out!

Aura! Thanks for the belated B-day wishes. Yes, lot of fighting going on for these latest chapters. I'm growing sick of writing the fight scenes...AHHH!!! And yes, Mysty can never seem to best Lezard...always getting teased by him! ;-)

Kaelin, glad I could make you laugh.

Ze Strawberry Bunny, thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

The darkness that settled over the forest was broken up by fire, controlled flames spread out across the land, casting the woods in a soft orange glow. The warriors of Asgard stayed close to the burning wood piles, careful to avoid straying near the shadowed edges of the woods. Those who were foolish enough to venture near the heart of darkness soon vanished with wild screams, being lost to vampire fangs.

No, night was not a friend to the Asgardians, leaving them on constant guard against foes who were well equipped to do battle in total darkness. But they had little choice in the matter, knowing when the sun would start to rise, the vampires would flee, turning tail and escaping to their castle. It was then that the einherjar did the most damage, swiftly attacking their rear, plunging swords into unprotected backs, flaming arrows quick to strike and incinerate the undead fiends.

But for most of the battle, they were forced to defend themselves, stand tense and ready as they waited for the vampires to grow impatient and come to their waiting blades. The vampires were a crafty lot, sending howling wolves and screeching bats to attack the einherjar, to lure them away from the safety of their fires. Some were foolish enough to fall for the attack, bats swirling about their head, blinding them, driving them close to the waiting fiends. Others stood their ground, calmly cutting down the foul beasts, littering the ground around them with small winged bodies.

The wolves were harder to take care of, their large furred bodies agile and quick, snapping jaws closing around arms and legs. But they too fell, slowly but surely, and the blood they had drawn lured less inexperienced vampires into the light. Those who could not resist the call of spilt blood were quickly dispatched by the einherjar, bodies decapitated and thrown onto the bonfire's logs.

Mages stood behind the front lines, casting spells, sending out more fire, trying to increase the amount of land that belong to the einherjar. As the fire balls touched down on darkened plains, the vampires screamed and scattered, shying away from the light. They moved slow enough, the einherjar rushing forward intent on claiming more land, intent on stealing away the fiends' unnatural lives.

Some vampires turned and snarled, wanting to fight, slashing claws against armored fronts. Most ran, preferring the cover of darkness, letting those who stayed behind die to save their own hides. The vampires abandoning all sense of camaraderie when it came to self preservation, knowing it was the course of nature to let the weak die out.

And through it all, the two sides battled on, neither one gaining an advantage for very long. They were too evenly matched, too limited by the light of day, and the dark of night. It was a frustrating, slow battle, the einherjar growing unsettled and bored, the vampire's thirst going unquenched for the most part. They couldn't even leave the island to feast elsewhere, forced to stay and do battle. It was only a matter of time before their hunger for blood drove them to make mistakes, caused the vampires to abandon the darkness, and face the einherjar head on.

Most of the Gods were scattered among the battle field, Eir with her priestesses, mages who were field medics, tending to the injured. So far there had been little for her and her worshippers to do, the vampires not releasing their victims until they had been thoroughly drained of blood, leaving a body behind that was riddled with teeth marks. Tyr and Thor worked side by side, the Storm Lord's lightning bolds illuminated the area, striking and incinerating vampire flesh. Tyr was on top of his steed, laughing wildly, enjoying the battle greatly. His body and sword were decorated with blood, the God needing only one strike to lop off the heads of his undead foes.

Erda stood back from the battle, a scowl on her face, as she concentrated, causing the ground to open up beneath sections of Brahm's army. When she clasped her hands together with a resounding clap, the land slammed together, resealing itself close before the vampires could fly to safety. The boy God Ull was with her, bow and arrows drawn, scouting the darkness anxiously, guarding Erda from any sneak attacks. Arrow after arrow flew, bow strings twanging loudly in the wake of their flight.

Other lesser Gods were also out on the field, some standing back to back with einherjar, lending their strength and power to the battle. Ether glowed, casting unnatural light in the darkness, balls of it being hurled towards the vampire fiends.

Brahms had yet to put in an appearance, staying safe behind his castle walls. Surely the Vampire Lord watched this battle with keen amusement, knowing the time would come when he would have to step forth and fight. He could have ended the war right then and there, coming out of his castle to issue a challenge to one of the gathered Aesir. And yet he didn't, preferring to let them tire themselves out on his minions.

The sky was beginning to lighten, a rooster crowing out a warning greeting to the sun. Another day was about to arrive, and with a grumble the vampires began backing away. The einherjar let out whooping war cries, running forward, swinging their weapons wildly with deadly intent. Axes slammed into backs, swords went through wind pipes, vampires falling left and right as they tried to escape.

The sun peered over the mountain tops of Lassan, looming large and deadly to the vampires who did not make it back in time to Brahms' castle. They died, their bodies set aflame by the light of the sun, hands held out in supplication towards their master's castle. And little by little, the Asgardians marched on, claiming more ground, pressing closer to the castle that was fading away in their midst.

Some of the einherjar set to the task of cutting down trees, preparing more wood for the night's upcoming bonfires. Others settled down for a much needed rest, some slumping to their knees right where they stood, eyes closing, a snore emitting from their lips. Rest was a luxury not afforded to the Gods, the Aesir leaving the field to reconvene in one of the more luxurious tents.

It was roomy, with cushions all around, and iron poles holding up the heavy canvas material. Erda slumped gratefully onto a stack of cushions, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. The Goddess of the Earth was not used to this constant exertion of her powers, having had little reason to wrack Midgard with earthquakes in the past. "How much longer must we fight?!" She demanded angrily.

"Erda, you know as well as I do that these things cannot be solved so easily." Thor said, leaning against a heavy oak table. Tyr stood in front of it, hands splayed across a map, eyes intent on the wax figurines that lay scattered across the table top. His hands reached forward, moving some of the figurines, easing them closer to the castle.

"More of the land is reclaimed by us." Tyr announced with a smile. "The minions of the vampire, the creatures they call are not enough to keep us from advancing."

"It's still taking too much time." complained Erda. "Can't we work the einherjar harder, force them to go without sleep and surround the castle this very day?"

"Erda!" Eir had entered the tent, dismay on her face. "Surely you would not weaken our forces so. They need their sleep if they are to win this war."

"Hmph!" Erda crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I think the war would already be over if Hrist and Vidar had not abandoned us to go on their fool's errand."

"They were meant to only be gone a day." Thor was frowning. "Surely something important must have delayed them." Unspoken was the thought that he hoped they hadn't been right about Asgard being left open to an attack.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Erda.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway." Tyr said with a sigh.

Erda ignored his glib manner. "I think Hrist is too frightened to face Brahms. Surely she flees even as we speak, intent on letting us do her dirty work for her."

"The lady Hrist is not now, nor has she ever been a coward." Ull spoke up, face flushing with heat. Erda turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed in anger, but the young God did not take back his opinion.

"We all know Hrist would be here if she could." Eir said. "She has hungered for this battle for centuries. Something must be keeping her." The sound of a throat clearing outside the tent's flap garnered their attention. "Enter." called out Eir, watching as a man with gleaming blue hair entered the tent. His eyes were a myriad of colors, changing from green to blue to purple, never staying one color for very long. It was Kvasir, the God of Inspiration who approached them now.

"I have word from Lady Hrist and Lord Vidar." Kvasir said, kneeling before the gathered Gods.

"Speak." ordered Thor.

"An einherjar has arrived. A mage named Lorenta. She..." He hesitated, fearing their anger. "She was only brought to my attention just now."

"What is the message she brings?" asked Thor impatiently.

"Nifleheim has attacked Asgard." Kvasir said, to the loud gasps in the room. "Lady Hrist does battle as we speak, but it is not going well. She is in dire need of reinforcements."

"Reinforcements we cannot spare." Tyr said with a frown.

"Not even to save our home?" asked Eir, shock on her face.

"To spare even one warrior could mean the death of the rest of our einherjar." Tyr replied. "We would be fools to divide our forces any further."

"I must agree." said Thor. "We are already feeling the strain on this battle...we cannot burden ourselves any further."

"But it's our home!" Eir protested. "Would you really let it be overrun by Nifleheim's monsters?!"

"I would not but..." Thor sighed. "We are under orders from Lord Odin himself to wage this war with Brahms. Unless he gives us the command to retreat, we must see things out here first."

Erda's scowl deepened. "We risk losing our home for Odin's vendetta!"

"Lady Hrist was right..." whispered Ull. "We were fools to leave Asgard so undefended."

Thor gave Ull a sharp look, but otherwise ignored the boy God. "I suppose we could try to speed up this war, force the einherjar to get less sleep to cover more ground..." He turned to look at Tyr. "How much ground can we cover then?"

"Still not enough..." Tyr was frowning, looking at the map. "The vampires are too many, and the terrain is unfriendly to our advances. We are still looking at a long siege, even if we do get to the castle."

"Blast it all!" Thor muttered, pounding a fist against the table's top. Figures toppled over and rolled from the force of his blow.

"I do not look forward to fighting one war on top of another..." Eir said quietly.

"Neither do I." admitted Thor. "But what else can we do? We must..." His voice was drowned out, cries from outside the tent alerting him to something strange going on.

"The einherjar are excited about something..." noted Eir, with a rise of her eyebrows. She could sense power on the air, immense and pressing, gathering up outside the tent.

"Ull, go see what it is." ordered Erda, sitting up straight on her cushion.

"Yes m'lady." Ull nodded and headed for the tent's sole exit. He lifted up the tent flap, and light flooded into the tent, the Aesir crying out, lifting their hands to shield their eyes.

"Close it! Close it!" screeched Erda, eyes shut tight against the white glow of power. With a cry Ull obeyed, backing away from the flap. And still the light poured in, starkly illuminating the canvas walls, casting the Gods in a spotlight of power.

"Is it Odin?" breathed out Eir. "Does he come to advise us at long last?" One last flare of power, and then all was calm except for the einherjar, their voices raised in worship and supplication. The sound of armor hitting the ground followed, einherjar falling to their knees, bowing their heads as they gazed upon the source of that light. The Gods slowly crowded around the tent flap, peering out into the battlefield. A swarm of einherjar blocked their view, hiding who or what had arrived.

"Let us through." It was a woman who spoke, voice commanding.

"Freya!" recognized Thor.

"It is about time she got here." Erda said stiffly, not realizing the Goddess of Fertility wasn't capable of the amount of power they had felt just moments ago. The sea of einherjar parted, colorful armor moving aside to reveal a small group of people. There was Gods among them, four in all, but one of them radiated the most power, shining with an iridescent light of purity.

"Lady Lenneth!" gasped out Eir, amazed to see her.

Lenneth smiled, a joyful expression in her eyes. "It is good to see you Eir...even under such circumstances."

"Hrist?!" Thor did a double take, having taken his eyes of the silver haired Goddess. "But what of Valhalla? I thought Asgard was in danger?"

"The battle for the shining realm is over with." Hrist answered, turning to cast a side long glance at her sister. "Lenneth returned to us none too soon, turning the tide of battle. Much like we hope to do here."

"There is much we must tell you...and little time to do it in." Lenneth strode forth, einherjar reaching out to touch her sides, to take hold of her hair. She ignored these worshipful touches, moving forward brusquely. The Aesir backed up, allowing the Goddess to enter their tent. The other Gods, and the three einherjar that accompanied them also crowded into the tent, taking up positions against the canvas walls, and settling in on the cushions.

"The first thing I must tell you is this. Odin is no more." Lenneth said, and the Gods began to protest this, voices loud with dismay. She held up a hand, expression grim. "Do not mourn for the former Lord of the Gods. He does not deserve your sympathies."

"But Lenneth, how can you say such a thing?" demanded Eir with a frown.

"Because it's the truth!" The God with brown hair, and black wings spoke up, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" asked Eir, looking him over from head to toe.

"Lezard Valeth." He gave a mocking half bow, not bothering to announce his title.

"How do we know Lord Odin is really dead?" asked Erda, eyeing Lenneth with suspicion. "This could just be some ploy of yours to reclaim your throne, trick us into siding with you against his orders."

"Proof?" Lenneth drew back, staring at the Earth Goddess. "It is proof you are after?" Her hands began to glow, ether swirling around them as she closed her fingers into a fist. The light spread out, going in both directions, taking on the form of a double bladed lance. "Does this answer your questions?" She demanded as the sacred spear Gungnir appeared in her hands.

"Blessed be!" exclaimed Ull and Eir, and they bowed their heads in acknowledgment of the divine lance.

"May I?" asked Thor, approaching the Goddess. Lenneth nodded her head, allowing the Storm Lord to place his hand a top of the sacred spear. It hummed with power, responding to Thor's caress, and with a gasp he drew back, nodding. "It is the real thing. Gungnir is before us."

"Odin would not give up his weapon to anyone were he still alive." Tyr spoke, his expression grave. "That you wield it speaks much of what has happened."

"But how did he die?" asked Erda, staring at the lance. "Was it done protecting Valhalla?"

Hrist surprised them all with her laughter. "Forgive me..." She said mirth still dancing in her eyes. "But that is a laughable idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because Erda..." Hrist fixed her with a level stare. "Odin was behind the attack on our home." This got an immediate reaction from the Gods.

"What?!" bellowed Thor. "Impossible!"

"Odin would never lift a finger against the shining realm." added Eir.

"He did, and he paid the price for such folly." Freya spoke up. "Odin was truly mad, seeking to align himself with Nifleheim's Queen. He was all too prepared to let Asgard be invaded by her monsters."

"This war with Brahms, this sham, was meant merely to distract us." Hrist said angrily. "To get us out of Asgard, while he allowed Nifleheim's army to get into place." She shook her head, a fierce glare on her face. "We were never meant to face Brahms, to save Silmeria. It was all lies!"

The Aesir exchanged glances, unsettled by her anger. "If it was all lies, what now?" asked Tyr. "Do we abandon the fight with Brahms? Do we flee the field, leaving him to think he has won some small victory over us?" The pursing of his lips said the God clearly did not like the thought of handing Brahms an easy win.

All eyes turned to Lenneth, watching as the Goddess strode forward to the table. She glanced down at the map, fingers stroking one of the toppled wax figurines. "I have come to put a stop to this war."

"So we flee then?" Tyr asked, frown deepening.

"You misunderstand my meaning." Lenneth shook her head. "No we stay...we fight if necessary. However..." She was moving figurines aside, clearing a path to the castle. "First I mean to have a talk with Brahms."

"About Silmeria?" asked Freya knowingly.

Lenneth nodded. "Yes. He can't be allowed to keep her any longer."

"What if he doesn't want to hand her over?" asked Lezard.

"Then we fight." Hrist spoke up, eager for this battle.

Lenneth sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. "It might be the only way."

"I'm going with you Lenneth." It was not a request but an order that came from Hrist's lips.

Lenneth stared at her sister, seeing her eyes dark with challenge. She nodded then. "Fine. I would not take away your chance at revenge." Hrist nodded her head, pleased by her sister's words. "We should move out immediately." Lenneth added. "I want to get as close to the castle as possible before night falls."

"I shall ready the einherjar at once." Tyr said, stepping away from the table.

"Do that." nodded Lenneth, watching as the Gods began to leave the tent, pausing only long enough to cast brief bows in her direction. When the tent flap closed, Lenneth let out a heavy sigh, sinking to the cushions abandoned by Erda. Lezard hurried to her side, hovering over her solicitously.

"Do you think the Vampire Lord will listen to you?" He asked, reaching forward to stroke her hair.

Lenneth smiled, leaning into his touch. "I don't know...I hope so...I would like to end this war without any more loss of life." She reached up, touching his hand, urging him to sit next to her. Hrist let out an angry snort at this.

"I think I will go help Tyr with his appointed task." She said, disapproval evident in her eyes.

"May I offer my assistance Lady Hrist?" asked Lucian, disgusted at the small display of affection between Lenneth and Lezard.

"Yes, you may." The Dark Valkyrie nodded, turning to leave, Lucian quick behind her.

"I will go speak to the other Gods..." Freya announced, picking up Gungnir. "It is better they hear from someone who witnessed the events of Odin's betrayal and demise, rather than from the rumor mill."

"Yes..." Lenneth nodded in agreement, watching as Freya teleported out of the tent. That left only Lezard and the two remaining einherjar with her.

"Um..." Mystina was speaking up, fingers nervous on her Unicorn Horn. "I think I hear Hrist calling our names..."

"Funny, I don't hear anything..." Arngrim said with a frown, cocking his head to the side. She gave him a look, and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Oh yeah...now I hear it too..."

"Excuse us Lady Lenneth..." A frown in the necromancer's direction. "Lezard." The two einherjar hurried out of the tent, and Lezard smiled brightly at Lenneth.

"Alone at last..." He said, sliding an arm across her shoulders, cuddling her close against the side of his body.

"Yes..." Lenneth let out a morose sounding sigh. "They couldn't wait to get away from us..."

"Does it really matter why they left, so long as they are gone?" Lezard wondered out loud, reaching with his other hand to take hold of Lenneth's wrist. His fingers caressed her skin, attempting to soothe her with a touch.

"It does to me." She said at last. "I know not many approve of our relationship..." Another sigh from her. "That number of nay sayers is only bound to increase once the other Aesir learn just who you are."

"We'll get through this." Lezard said confidently. "I'll win them over with my charm, much like I did you." That brought brief laughter from Lenneth, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Would that they could see you like I do..." She whispered. "That you are not a bad person..."

"No...I think they're right to fear me. I am...I mean I was a very bad man." He smiled then at her frown. "I hope to be a better person now that I have your love, to become a good and just God." He raised her hand to his lips, brushing his mouth across her knuckles. "You'll just have to teach me how..."

"Is goodness something that can be taught..." Lenneth wondered out loud, watching as he let go of her hand, reaching instead to stroke her cheek with his fingers.

"We'll just have to try it and see..." Lezard said, leaning in closer to her, his breath blowing against the curly wisps of hair that framed her face. "But whatever happens, we'll make it work...I know we will..."

"But what if love isn't enough..." She started to whisper, and his thumb found her lip, tenderly stroking her mouth.

"Shhh..." Lezard said, inching his face closer to hers. "Don't let worry eat away at you...don't let it cause you to doubt us...not now...Not after everything we've been through together." He dropped his hand, replacing it with his mouth, claiming her lips for his own. Lenneth made soft noises of surrender, happy sighs against him as she wound her arms around his neck, squeezing as close as possible to him.

Deepening the kiss, Lezard started to ease Lenneth back against the cushions, causing her to lie flat underneath him. His hands wound in her hair, holding her trapped against his mouth, tongue flickering out to meet hers. "Lezard..." She got out in between kisses, biting back a moan. "Should we really be doing this now...?" His answer was to kiss down the front of her throat, causing her to gasp and let out a giggle. _Perhaps._ She thought, fingers brushing against the hair on the nape of his neck. _Even on the battlefield, there was time for love to flourish._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to Brahm's throne room slammed open, the magenta haired vampire known as Vestigan storming into the room. He didn't bother to look to the left or to the right of him, eyes fixed straight ahead. He was unsurprised to see Brahms with his back to him, the dark haired vampire standing before Silmeria's crystal. Vestigan did not need to see his face to know the vampire's eyes would be wistful, full of longing as he gazed on the imprisoned beauty.

"All you ever do is stare at Silmeria." Vestigan complained out loud. He saw Brahms tense, but the vampire remained in place, not bothering to turn around. He frowned, drawing close to his master. "It's undignified...this...obsession you have with the Valkyrie." Still nothing from Brahms. "If you were smart..." Vestigan was almost within touching distance of the Vampire Lord. "You would kill her now...drain her, taking her power for your own. Then maybe you could end this war before any more of our..."

His voice suddenly cut off, a meaty fist round his neck, lifting Vestigan off the ground. His feet dangled, his hands coming up to claw at the hand that crushed his windpipe, struggling to be free.

"Do you dare tell me what to do Vestigan?" Brahms asked calmly, still gazing on Silmeria's beauty.

"Ngh..."

"What was that?" He shook the vampire, hearing him gasp and wheeze.

"No..." choked Vestigan in denial. "For...Forgive me Lord Brahms...I spoke out of turn..."

"Hmph..." His fingers tightened around his throat for a second, and then Brahms was letting go of him, flinging Vestigan across the room. The vampire slammed into the wall, cracks appearing in the plaster as he fell to the floor. "How goes the battle?" asked Brahms. "What is our progress?!"

"The Asgardians draw near to the castle by day but at night...at night we still hold the land, forcing them back, bit by bit." answered Vestigan, his voice a mere croak as his throat healed.

"And yet they still continue to make inroads against us." mused Brahms. "Little by little, even with all the setbacks my undead children cause them, they still march ever closer to my home."

"Our forces grow hungry for blood." added Vestigan. "They are not getting enough sustenance from the Asgardians they managed to capture. It won't be long before they grow careless from hunger if they are not allowed to feed." He slowly stood up. "My Lord...we must end this battle before that happens."

"Don't you think I know that?!" demanded Brahms angrily. Vestigan was silent, the picture of stern disapproval. "Perhaps a small party of vampires can be sent out to fetch humans from Lassan." The Vampire Lord mused.

"The Gods won't allow it." Vestigan shook his head. "Surely they are relying on dragging out the fight to their advantage."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." answered Brahms. "Still no sign of Hrist on the battlefield?"

"No."

"How strange..." murmured Brahms. He finally glanced away from Silmeria, taking a step towards the windows. Eternal night showed in the glass, the castle safe in the dimension it took shelter in during the day. Brahms place his palm on the window, peering intently, sensing the castle was preparing to make the jump back to Midgard. "I sense something..."

"My Lord?"

"I sense a change has happened...something comes to the battle field...something powerful..." Brahms growled out.

"Would this something be on our side?" asked Vestigan without much hope.

"I cannot say." Brahms replied, watching as the darkness outside his window began to waver and distort, changing from oil blackness to the dull twilight of the moon first rising. Slowly, he saw the forest appear, trees showing up one by one, lit up by the Asgardians' bonfires. He squinted, his keen vampire eyes making out the number of warriors who advanced ever closer to his castle. "It seems our foes were busy during the day."

Vestigan approached, drawing near to the window. He gasped to see the Asgardians so close to the castle. "We must lower the drawbridge at once!" He snarled, hands curling into claws. "Our forces must do battle, drive them back immediately."

"Perhaps..." Brahms was staring at something, seemingly fascinated by a light that was moving across the battlefield. It illuminated the area with a soft, ethereal glow, moving forward slowly but surely.

"What is that?!" Vestigan cried out, panicked. "Odin?!" He too was watching the glow, fighting not to close his eyes against the near blinding light.

"No..." Brahms allowed a smile to cross his face, as he let out a soft growl. "It's Lenneth..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...something strange is going on with the site in that it's leaving out some of my italics for the last few chapters. Just a sentence here and there, of various thoughts. Nothing too major, but annoying to me to find them missing. I'm now being very careful when I upload a new chapter to make sure all my italics are still included.

To Be Continued.

Michellle

Kaelin, being a Hrist fanboy is something to be proud of! I'm a Hrist fangirl! "cheers her on." Heh, we'll see about the horrible pranks.

Lizard, you'll just have to be patient and wait and see. Sorry it took so long to get to this chapter. Needed a break from all the war big time!

Ze Strawberry Bunny, oh! I'm so glad the battle scene read epic to you. I've not seen the new movie version, but I'll take that as a compliment. I try to envision the fight scenes in my head like one would be watching a battle on tv, thinking it would probably be easier to show the fighting than to try and describe it. I was thrilled by your comments...and yes, still waiting on the fan art. ;-)


	34. Chapter 34

Lezard walked a few feet behind Lenneth, his cumbersome wings brushing against the bark of the trees he passed. His eyes were drawn to her, though he kept a careful eye out for any sudden movement, conscious of the wolves that stalked their small party. But mainly he kept an eye on Lenneth, dark gaze boring into her back, watching as her slender form seem to glide forward, feet not making a sound against the dirt floor of the woods. Where others in their party stepped on twigs, tripped over rocks, and just in general gave away their positions by the noise they made, she was silent, a mere ghost of a presence.

Her appearance in the dark didn't do much to dispel that comparison. Lenneth glowed, a soft, ethereal light that shone off her body, washing her surroundings with a circle of illumination. It was as though she emitted a blazing white fire from deep within, surrounding them in light with a hint of blue flames to it. It allowed the party to travel forward, not fearing molestation from the denizens that haunted the woods around them.

But still the vampires tried, sending their animals forward to attack the small party. Bats shrieked, flapping their leathery wings, plump bodies bobbing up and down in the air. Lenneth calmly gestured in their direction, and the brown creatures twisted, turning into white doves. Startled they took off into the air, wings flapping, feathers falling as they flew off into the night sky.

Eyes glowed golden in the darkness that surrounded Lenneth's glow, furred shapes stepping forth. Wolves, their bodies almost as big as a man's, with sharp fangs as long as a finger. The wolves growled, hackles raised as they bared their teeth, bodies tense as they prepared to jump. Lenneth calmly drew her sword, watching the lupine beasts, watching and waiting for them to strike.

As one the pack of wolves leapt forward, more and more appearing out of the darkness, foaming at the mouth as they hungered for divine flesh. Hrist let out a battle cry, twirling her blade, eagerly stepping forward to meet them mid jump. The point of her sword thrusted upwards, impaling deep within a belly, the Dark Valkyrie dragging her blade across it's flesh. Blood and intestines fell out, but she was already sliding away, avoiding getting the gore on her as she attacked another one of the beasts.

Freya was to the right of him, hands glowing with ether, tiny orbs of golden light that she tossed at the wolves. They whimpered and whined in pain, bits of their bodies being blown to pieces. Out of the corner of his eye, Lezard saw a wolf pacing him, licking it's chops as it eyed his wings. Lezard thrust his hand out, as though to pet the wolf, whispering, "Fire lance." Three spears of fire flew out of his hand, coating the wolf's back, setting the poor beast's fur aflame. It let out a pitiful whine of pain, body twisting as it ran into the woods, desperate to escape the flames.

"Slanting Bow!" Lucian announced his attack, swinging his sword upwards, causing a wolf to let out a yelp as it dodged backwards, the youth's blade slicing across it's muzzle. A growl from it's mate, the she wolf charging, jaw opened wide as she attempted to sink her teeth down into Lucian's arm. The wolf got a mouthful of metal, teeth crunching, scraping across his red gauntlets. Lucian calmly picked off the wolf, driving his sword directly between her eyes, piercing her brain. With a look of disgust, he shook the limp wolf free of his arm, sword held up at the ready to defend against the next wolf.

Lenneth was moving forward, barely exterting herself as she drove her Radiance Blade across the throat of a wolf. She swung out her arm in a wide arc, sword sweeping forward to slash at the trio of wolves in front of her. They dodged her blade, jaws snapping as they moved in closer. Lenneth narrowed her eyes, watching and waiting. One growled, and was leaping at her face, Lenneth quickly bringing her blade up, blocking the attack. Teeth closed around her thin blade, trying to yank the sword out of her hand. She brought up her other arm, fingers pointing at the wolf, ether crackling between them like electricity. At her touch, the wolf fell away, mouth slipping open as it screamed in pain, blue ether dancing over it's body.

The wolf fell down dead at her feet, the other two cautiously nosing at it's body, soft growls as they looked at Lenneth, considering. She smiled, and they whimpered, turning with their tails between their legs, fleeing. But others quickly took their place, ready to fight to the their deaths if need be.

"Is there no end to these foul creatures?!" demanded Hrist, her blade busy with the beasts. She stabbed downwards, driving her sword into the front paw of one lupine, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"They are bound to run out of wolves sooner or later..." Freya retorted, hands thrusting forward, ether shooting out of the palms. Wolf bodies lifted off the ground, turning round and round as the ground beneath them exploded with ether. "We'll just have to be patient."

"Bah!" scoffed Hrist, lopping off the head of yet another wolf.

The light moved, Lenneth walking forward, calmly impaling wolves on her blade. The other warriors moved, backs to each other, keeping a careful eye on the wolves as they sidled after their leader. The All Mother was determined that the wolves would not stop her, would not keep her from the castle, and slowly her party forced their way forward, marking their progress with bloodied bodies.

"Fire storm!" shouted Lezard, sending fireballs torpedoing towards the trees behind them. The wood easily caught on fire, increasing their range of light. It served duel purposes, urging the einherjar that guarded their flanks a little closer into enemy territory. Bit by bit, Lenneth's party was forging a path straight towards Brahm's castle.

Lenneth's light crept forward ever so slowly, the glow catching up to the vampires that backed away from it. They saw anxious faces, mere glimpses of pale skin before the vampires vanished back into the darkness.

"Cowards!" shouted Hrist, bristling with frustration. She wanted to charge forward, to plunge her sword into undead flesh. The Dark Valkyrie had to settle for burying her blade in the furred back of a wolf. "Come out and face us!"

They heard hisses and snarls, even high pitched giggles as the vampires laughed at them mockingly. Still none dared to approach the light, content to remain hidden in shadows. "Step away from the light Valkyrie." A voice whispered seductively, urging Hrist nearer. "Then we will see who the real coward is."

"Hrist don't." advised Freya, casting ether in the direction of the voice. Like cockroaches the vampires scattered, screeching and shielding their eyes from the divine energy.

"Do you think me so foolish Freya?" Hrist demanded, scraping her sword against the side of a wolf. It scampered off into the darkness, bleeding heavily. A snarl was heard, a flurry of movement descending towards the injured canine, followed by the horrendous sound of sucking.

"That will be the fate of any who leave the light." Lenneth said gravely. "Stay close to me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Lucian murmured, fighting back a shiver.

They hacked and slashed their way forward, the castle looming ever closer. It was a large edifice made of ancient weathered stone, with grand turrets and towers in each of it's four corners. A curved archway was at the entrance, a large drawbridge sealed up tight before them. As they watched, it lowered to the ground with a thud, kicking up dust in it's wake.

"It seems we have received an invitation." Lezard noted, watching as Lenneth paused before the foot of the drawbridge. The portcullis was raised, rusted metal with sharp points protruding downward, the hint of dried blood on the tips of those spikes. Past the portcullis, deeper into the castle, was darkness, only the barest of light could be made from the torches lining the walls. Flames that seemed to flicker, ready to go out at a moment's notice. Shadowy figures loomed in the darkness, faces appearing in the tower's windows. Up on the safety of the ramparts, vampires stood, sending down taunts, hurling insults as well as sharp rocks.

"We go forward..." Lenneth said, gliding onto the edge of the draw bridge. Her companions followed, their footsteps pounding loudly on the rotted wood, careful to avoid holes where the wood had been completely eaten away. Rocks landed on the bridge, some bouncing off armored bodies, Hrist and Lucian raising their hands, using their gauntlets to shield their heads. Vampires laughed in delight, pelting the party mercilessly.

"Shield Critical!" Lezard chanted, hands raised to form an invisible shielding of magic over the party. Soft thumps were heard, the stones sliding harmlessly off the wall of air he had constructed. Now the vampires hissed in anger, not liking this obstruction to their fun.

"Ether strike!" Freya called out, a smirk on her face as she lobbed her attack upwards, aiming it towards the ramparts. Screams were heard, bodies falling as they were knocked off the ledge, the Goddess scoring a minor victory against the vampires.

Lenneth passed underneath the portcullis, bending slightly to avoid the spiked tips brushing against the top of her head. She didn't pause or wait to see if the others followed, striding confidently forward. With an upwards glance at the spikes, Lezard bit back a gulp, hurrying after his beloved. Freya and Hrist soon followed, as did Lucian, the man casting a similar nervous look at the portcullis.

Lucian had just barely passed under the spikes, when with a screeching sound, gears began to move. The portcullis started to fall, Lucian diving to the ground, the party turning to watch as the spikes just missed piercing his feet. With a muted curse, Hrist strode forward, ignoring Lucian, her eyes intent on the lowered portcullis. She gripped the metal bars, trying to force it open, and though her muscles tensed with strain, the Dark Valkyrie could not force it upwards.

"We're trapped." Hrist announced plainly, releasing her hold on the gate.

"That may be so." agreed Freya. "But would it not stand to reason Brahms is also trapped as well?" She saw Hrist smile at that, the Dark Valkyrie liking the thought very much indeed.

Lucian moved, slowly getting to his feet, fighting back a shudder as he thought at how close he had come to losing his feet. "Let's go." The blonde suggested. "The sooner we find Brahms, the sooner we can get out of here."

Lenneth nodded. "I do not want to be here when morning comes." She wasn't sure what would happen. Would they remain trapped, dragged along with the castle to it's other dimension, or would they be cast out, back on the battlefield unharmed? It was a risk she did not want to take.

"What happens when morning comes?" Lezard asked out loud, and saw the others hesitate, uncertainty on their faces.

"You die." A new voice said, hissing out laughter between clenched teeth. Bodies tensed up, the warrior gripping their weapons more firmly as they gazed past Lenneth, seeing the shadowy figures skirt close to the edge of her light.

"I think you're confusing us with you!" snarled Hrist, sword twirling in an impressive display of skill. The figures came closer, stepping into the light, pupils wide and blinking from the brightness. They were dressed in form fitting black, gothic finery that coated them from head to toe. Vampires, a dozen or more, confident creatures who did not seem to fear Lenneth's glow.

"Time to die." spoke the apparent leader of the vampires, and at her nod, the group rushed forward, advancing on the party. Screams from both sides were heard, challenges being issued as bodies moved. Some of the vampires had weapons, tiny daggers and broadswords, others relying on their fangs and claws. Three rushed Lenneth, falling on top of the Goddess, covering her with their bodies so that her light flickered and faltered.

"Lenneth!" shouted Lezard, even as he cast a spell, finger poking into the chest of a yellow haired vampire. "Explosion!"

With a scream, it's body tore apart, limbs and internal organs showering both friend and foe alike, causing screams of disgust to be heard. Lezard ignored this, taking an anxious step forward when a fierce yell was heard, Lenneth, voice strong and full of rage. The three vampires were flung off her, Lenneth rising, arms thrust outwards, ether circling her arms.

"Filthy creatures." She murmured, angered. "How dare you touch me!"

"Oh we'll do more than touch you..." promised one, getting up to his feet. "We'll see you dead, nothing more than a feast for our Lord and Master!"

"And where is Brahms?!" demanded Hrist, eyes intent on the opponent she dueled with. Her sword thrusted and parried, a constant flurry of movements. The vampire moved lightning quick, with the unnatural reflexes of the undead, his sword a blur, seeking a chance to slip in between her armor. "Why doesn't he face us himself?!"

"Our master will not be bothered with the likes of you insects!" came the answer.

"Then we will make him fight us!" retorted Hrist, crossing blades with the vampire. She weaved in close, ducking under his sword, driving home the point of her blade into the undead fiend's belly. A screech of pain was heard, the vampire dropping his weapon to clutch at his bleeding stomach. A wicked grin was on Hrist's face as she swung her sword straight across his neck, lopping his head clean off.

Floating several inches off the ground, Freya held back her ether, not liking how the walls crowded them in. These tight quarters were not suitable for lobbing her ether balls, the Goddess knowing her friends could be caught in the backlash of her explosions. The golden haired Goddess was forced to fight hand to hand, trading blows with vampires, floating backwards to avoid the swiping of their claws. Cuts appeared in the lycra that covered her body, the vampire she faced being swift to land attacks on her. Freya growled, and lashed out with her arm, backhanding the vampire across the face.

Lucian was inching past Lenneth, slowly driving back vampires, thrusting his sword into their bodies over and over again. Lenneth twirled her blade, swinging it towards a vampire, her strength splitting the vampire from his torso. Lezard cast fire spells, reaching out to lay his hands on undead flesh, whispering the words that would set them aflame, watching with a smirk as the screaming creatures crashed into their allies, spreading the flames.

Bit by bit, the small party moved forward, forcing the vampires back deeper into the castle. The vampires were reluctant to move, not wanting to allow the Asgadians to gain any ground, but their self preservation was stronger, and soon they began to flee. With a laugh from Hrist, the party followed, running after the vampires, traveling through twisting corridors and passageways until at last they reached the throne room of Brahms.

The heavy stone doors slowly opened, the party hesitating at the threshold, gazing inwards. The room was dimly lit, candles decorated the walls, and they flickered now, their light increasing in intensity. Vampires filled the room, turning towards the party, hands curling into claws, flashing their fangs at the Asgardians. Amidst the sea of undead, across the doorway, a throne was situated. It was empty, it's master far, far away from here.

"Silmeria!" Hrist shouted, having spotted the crystal that floated behind the empty throne. It was all she got to say before the vampires attacked, wave after wave of blood sucking fiends swarming forward to attack the party. Screams filled the air, angry battle cries as the warriors faced the overwhelming odds head on. They had little choice in the matter, the vampires not giving them room to retreat, surrounding them, forcing them away from the doors.

How long they battled they did not know, for when one row of vampires was vanquished, another ten arose to take their place. Swords were on constant move, Lenneth and her sister using their divine strength to force heads from bodies. Lucian stabbed his blade into the vampires over and over again, his once gleaming sword now dull with blood and ichor.

Freya tried to toss her ether here, finding the room wide enough to risk the explosions. But vampires swarmed her, grabbing at her arms, holding her still. She screamed and kicked out with her legs, striking a man across the chin, knocking teeth loose. "Freya!" Lucian was instantly at her side, sword chopping off the limbs of the vampires that held the Goddess.

"My thanks to you!" Freya said gratefully, and aimed a blast to the left of Lucian, knocking away a vampire who sought to stab the youth in his back.

Lezard let out a scream, finding vampire teeth sinking into his left wing, the creature who bit him letting out a lusty moan. He licked his lips, high on divine blood, and even as he prepared to dive his fangs back into Lezard's wing, the necromancer was turning, grabbing him by the neck. With a rage fueled shout, he was using his divine strength to crush the windpipe of the one who dared to dine on him.

Vampire causalities were rising, far greater than the amount that had been lost since the start of this war. More and more of them fell to the floor, bodies turning to dust as they screamed. And still they came, faster now, attracted to the wounds that bled out from the small party of determined warriors.

"ENOUGH!!" A gruff, male voice screamed out, commanding in nature. Surprisingly the vampires stilled, dropping to their knees, though those closest to the Asgardians kept their weapons trained on their foes.

"Brahms..." growled out Hrist, still eyeing the vampires nearest to her. She didn't need to see him to recognize the voice.

"Enough..." repeated the Vampire Lord, and with a wave of his hand the vampires fell away from the party, going to line up against the East and west side walls. At last the party turned towards the voice, finding the vampire master sitting in his throne. He was leaning back lazily in his chair, hand resting on the palm of his hand as he studied Lenneth, eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Lenneth..." His voice was a soft purr, a hint of smile on Brahms' face. "You appear to me without your armor. Are you really that confident on the outcome of our battle?"

"Brahms...I have little reason to fight you." Lenneth said, ignoring the angry hiss Hrist let out.

"Oh?" He laughed then, but it was without humor. "You come to me under the guise of war, invade my land, use force in my home, and yet you claim you're not here to fight?"

"The war wasn't my idea." Lenneth replied. "Odin was behind it...Odin was behind everything..."

"And yet here you are..." pointed out the vampire. "If not to finish what that half elf started, then to what?!"

"To talk to you." Lenneth said, ignoring the laughter that issued out of Brahms and his minions. "I would negotiate the end of this war, and the freeing of Silmeria."

"You can't have her, Lenneth." Brahms snarled. "Silmeria is mine now."

"She is not an object!" shouted Hrist, pointing her sword at Brahms. "You cannot own her, I won't allow it!"

"Lenneth, control your sister or I will!" hissed Brahms.

"Hrist..." Freya was touching the dark haired Valkyrie's shoulder, trying to calm her. "Let Lenneth speak..."

"Bah!" She snorted but fell quiet, one hand on her hip, as she glared at the vampire master.

"Brahms...what will it take to get you to release Silmeria?" asked Lenneth.

"Nothing..." He flashed a toothy smirk at the party. "Nothing you are willing to give up."

"Try me." She said.

"Hmmph..." He stroked his chin, pretending to consider. "I think Gungnir would be a nice start..."

"You dare?!" Hrist couldn't help speaking up, and only Freya's hand kept her from charging forward.

"No?" Brahms said as Lenneth shook her head. "How about a steady supply of divine blood...?"

More outraged squawks from Hrist, Lenneth speaking over her sister. "We cannot afford to let the vampires become even more powerful..."

"Then I'm afraid you have nothing I want." Brahms said. "Now what will you do?"

"Brahms!" Hrist had broken away from Freya's grip, striding forward. "I offer you a bargain! It is divine blood that you want?! You can have mine..."

"Hrist no!" protested Lenneth and Freya.

"Yours?" He was surprised.

"On one condition..." The Dark Valkyrie smiled grimly. "You face me in battle...and win! If you lose...I get my sister back."

There was a murmur from the crowd of vampires, the undead fiends licking their lips at the thought of tasting Valkyrie blood. They cast anxious eyes at their master, urging him to accept the deal.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Brahms laughed, rising to stand. "I never thought you were the self sacrificing type Hrist. But very well...I accept!"

"Hrist...are you sure about this?" asked Lucian quietly.

"Yes." A one word answer from the Dark Valkyrie, moving forward to meet Brahms in the center of the room. "No interference from either side."

"Agreed." Brahsm nodded. "It will be just you and I...sword against nail. We will at last see who is the strongest."

"The time for our fated battle is at hand." replied Hrist, twirling her sword in front of her body. The two foes circled each other, eyes calm as they moved, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Cheers and jaunts came from the gathered vampires, trying to distract the Valkyrie. Hrist paid them no mind, her attention all for Brahms. She smiled, a slow curving of the lips, pure malicious joy in that expression.

Brahms mirrored her expression, flashing fangs briefly before he was on the move, rushing forward, screaming out "Bloody Curse!" Hrist dodged his attempt at an uppercut to her chin, nimble feet keeping her out of reach even as his fist slammed into the ground, sending up three red waves of energy hurtling towards her. The energy hit her dead on, though she bit back her screams, staggering in place from the foul energy that crawled over her body.

Hrist shook her head, trying to shake free the feel of Brahms power, still smiling her cocky smirk. Not one to let a foe get away with landing a blow, the Dark Valkyrie was already moving forward, skirts rustling as she ran. "Yah!" screamed Hrist, leaping into the air, stabbing downwards with her sword. Brahms swore, and crossed his arms up over his head, Hrist's blade scratching against the gauntlets on his wrists.

With a flexing of his arms, he shoved forward, knocking Hrist away from him. The dark haired woman landed on her feet, knees close to the ground in a crouch, and she brought her sword upwards even as Brahms tried to slash downwards with his claws. He let out a cry, feeling a finger slice cleanly off his hand, and with a hiss was whirling away from Hrist.

Brahms examined his injured hand, wiggling his remaining fingers. "Still want to fight?" asked Hrsit with a smirk. Brahms' eyes darkened in reply, the vampire lobbing a gob of spit in her direction.

"I'll take that as a no." She laughed, and was off running again. Brahms lunged at her, claws slashing across her armor, sharp enough to pierce the metal, leaving deep gouges across her breasts. Hrist gasped in shock, recovering quickly slashing forwards with her sword, driving Brahms away from her before his claws could draw blood. Wary of her weapon, the vampire lord leaped backwards, keeping a careful eye on her sword's movements.

Hrist ran after him, and dropped to the floor, sliding past him to appear behind him. She went to drive her blade into his unguarded back but Brahms was turning, grabbing hold of her sword, letting the sharp edges cut into his palm. Both their muscles tensed, Hrist trying to push her sword forward, Brahms trying to hold it back. They struggled like this for a few minutes, locked in place, and then with a huff of air, Hrist pulled back. Brahms nearly stumbled forward, catching his footing at the last second. Even as he straightened, the Dark Valkyrie was trying to drive her sword into his neck, wanting to end this fight now.

Brahms leaned to the right, sword passing harmlessly past his throat, though several strands of hair was severed from his scalp. He was raising his arm, back handing Hrist away from him, and she stumbled, sword clattering to the ground. Before she could grab it, he was slamming his foot into her chest, pinning her down. "Give up Hrist!" laughed Brahms, even as she glared up at him defiantly.

"Never!" swore Hrist, and she grabbed his foot with both hands, forcing it to rise, shoving him up off of her. Brahms went flying, landing on his back, even as Hrist kicked out with her legs, snapping back into a standing position. She paused long enough to retrieve her sword, running towards the downed vampire with a wild scream. Brahms was rising, and he let out a startled sound, feeling her sword plunge into his belly.

Blood fell from his lips, the vampire wheezing in shock as he stared at the blade protruding from his gut. Shaking hands reached down to grasp the sword, trying to pull it out, even as Hrist continued to drive it into him, intent on pushing the point on through to his back. With an enraged scream, Brahms slapped her, claws opening up her right cheek, causing her to see red.

Hrist didn't let go of her sword, ignoring her injuries, continuing to try to fully impale the Vampire Lord. Again and again Brahms punched her, fists pummeling her face, marring her beauty with his claws, desperate to get her off him.

"That's enough!" shouted Lenneth, and with a blast from her, both parties were knocked away from each other. Brahms landed on his back, sword still in his stomach, the vampire reaching forward to yank it free of his flesh. Hrist turned to look at her sister, growling angrily.

"Lenneth, don't interfere!" Hrist snarled.

Lenneth let out a sigh, reaching out to touch her sister's face. At her caress, her cheeks healed, smooth and flawless once more. "It's over Hrist...you've won..."

"No!" Brahms was struggling to stand, torso and legs coated in his own blood. "I can still fight..."

"You can barely stand." Lenneth pointed out. "Face it Brahms, you've lost. Give up Silmeria..."

"Never..." swore Brahms, at a nod from him, his vampires lunged forward, racing towards the two Valkyre sisters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really like the second half of this chapter..."sighs"

I'm pleased to announce I made a home for my VP stories. Check out my profile for the address. There's even some fanart up, and many tales you won't find anywhere else.

-----Michelle

Kaelin...hmm..."evil grin, chases you with a flashlight." Thanks for the review!


	35. Chapter 35

It happened in an instant, vampires charging forward, swarming like ants around the two Valkyrie sisters. They pressed in all around the pair, a wall of undead flesh that sought to obscure the sight of the women from the rest of their party. Claws slashing, fangs bared, both appendages eager to sink into divine flesh, rend the two battle maidens limb from limb.

Hrist and Lenneth stood back to back, swords at the ready, ever moving, ever twirling. Lenneth held up her left hand, ether swirling around her fingers, lobbing energy into the heart of the angry mob. It made little difference, there was too many of them, pressing in, grabbing at her hair, trying to yank her sword free. Lenneth could hear her name being called out, Lezard and Lucian, both men sounding panic stricken. But she didn't have time to comfort them, didn't have the chance to spare the breath to call out in reply. Too focused was she on keeping the vampires off her and her sister, vaguely aware of Hrist's movements out of the corner of her eye.

"Fire storm!" There was Lezard again, shouting out his spells, doing his best to reach her. "Explosion!" Bodies lifting into the air, torn to pieces from the force of the deadly spell, showering parts down onto the vampires.

"Ether Strike!" Freya was doing her part as well, lobbing ether balls, picking off the vampires that skirted the outside of the pack. Lenneth had no doubt that Lucian's sword was busy stabbing into the fiends, the blonde haired youth sounding desperate to reach her.

Brahms had fallen silent, leaning against a pillar, feeling his blood start to slow as his body began the process of healing. He sighed, a deep huff of air, just watching as his minions eagerly did battle. He occasionally glanced at Silmeria's crystal, wondering if she was aware of what was going on, and if she wept at the sight of her sisters doing battle.

Hrist was snarling, desperately hanging onto her sanity, not wanting to lose herself to the blood lust of the beserker. Blood was everywhere, her sword causing it to shoot up in wide arcs as she slashed, drenching her front with the dark red liquid. She couldn't keep from letting out a laugh, wild and vicious, stabbing her right arm forward, watching with cool eyes as her arm pierced right through the back of the vampire's chest. She brought up her leg, planting her foot against his stomach, using it as leverage to free her blade from the mess that was his torso.

"Lenneth!" The Goddess risked a look upwards, seeing Lezard had taken to the air, black wings flapping as he flew close to the ceiling, seeking her out. A female vampire took advantage of her distraction to slice open her cheek with her claws, Lenneth letting out a gasp as she saw her blood sprinkle onto the floor. The vampiress smirked, lifting bloodied fingers to her mouth, tasting Lenneth's blood, moaning in approval. Other vampires noticed the treat, and turned on their comrade, attacking her viciously, one ripping her hand clean off to lick at her fingers.

Lenneth watched this display in disgust, seeing as vampires fell to their knees like dogs, licking at the blood on the floor. With a snarl, Lenneth kicked out her leg, knocking a vampire away from her, embedding her sword tip into the head of another. Her cheek was already healing, these vampire weaklings lacking the magic and strength to do permanent harm to the Creator.

Lezard circled over head, wanting to land next to Lenneth, but the vampires crowded in so close there wasn't enough room for him to squeeze in. He swooped down low, buzzing at the vampires, grabbing at them, lifting them up by their shoulders one by one, flinging them away from Lenneth. They flew back with a screech, Lucian ready and waiting, the blonde leaping into the air, slashing his sword across their bodies.

"Explosion!" shouted Lezard once again, setting off the spell as close to Lenneth as he dared. He heard a sound, glancing over his shoulder to see Freya had joined him in the air. Her face was angry, eyes narrowed as she tossed down her ethereal energy at the vampires.

"This is a delaying tactic!" Freya shouted at him, even as she thrust her hand forward, incinerating a trio of vampires. "Brahms hopes to keep us here until morning comes!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Lezard, smacking at a vampire who was clawing at his feet, trying to get a firm hold on his leg.

"I have heard rumors that in the abyss, Brahms is unstoppable!" Freya replied. "It must be what he is waiting for..."

"We cannot allow that to happen!" decided Lezard, and he was off, flying towards the Vampire Lord with an angry cry.

"Lezard!" Freya was fast on his heels, floating after him, golden ether curling around her hands. "Yah!" She flung out her arms, fingers splayed wide, ether beams shooting out towards the vampires that stood guard near their master.

"Ifrit Caress!" commanded Lezard, casting his fingers towards Brahms. The flames licked up and down his body, harmless fire that merely made the Vampire Lord laugh. Lezard let out annoyed growl, trying out another spell. "Explosion!" The pillar the vampire leaned against crumbled to pieces, Brahms straightening up in the dust cloud that was kicked up in the wake of the spell.

"Prepare to be cleansed!" Freya shouted, teleporting closer to Brahms. "Divine Assualt..." Her hands were up over her head, an immense ball of energy forming. "Ether Strike!" She flung her arms downwards, aiming the ball of golden ether at the Vampire Lord. That caused him to groan, taking a step back.

"Magic won't work against Brahms..." Freya explained. "Only the divine energies or specially prepared weapons can damaged the Lord of all the undead."

"Now you tell me!" muttered Lezard, a scowl on his face. He concentrated, trying to bring forth the ether his divine body naturally produced. It sputtered around his fingers, impotent little puffs of energy that wouldn't harm even a kitten.

"You are still learning..." Freya said with a shake of her head. "It will take time to master your powers..."

"Time we do not have!" protested Lezard, anxiety written on his face.

"Freya..." snarled Brahms, having recovered from her attack. "I did not think you would dare face me in battle..."

"It is a day of surprises, undead monster!" She retorted, gathering more ether in her hands.

"So it is!" Brahms laughed. "Then come down and face me if you dare!"

With a cry she was flying towards him, shooting ether at his face, blinding him. She got in close, the divine energy pooled around her fist as she punched him, shoving some of it into his gaping mouth. Brahms choked on her energy, swiping blindly with his claws. She floated out of reach, already shooting more ether beams at him.

"Get to Lenneth!" ordered Freya, even as Brahms' claws snagged her by the hair. She screamed, feeling him rip out some of the blonde strands, lashing out with her leg into his chest.

"Freya!" Lucian was torn, unsure of whose side to run to. He kept on battling, trying to get closer to Lenneth, but it was a hopeless cause for one without the gift of flight. With a curse, he was turning, stabbing his sword into foes' flesh as he ran, battling to reach the Fertility Goddess' side.

Lezard flew past him, lobbing more fire spells into the crowd, the nauseating smell of roasting flesh filling the room. Lenneth and Hrist were still at the center of the mob, swords on a constant move, hacking away at the vampires that fought so determinedly to reach them.

"We've got to move..." Lenneth said to her sister, having lost count of how many vampires she had downed.

"Move where?!" demanded Hrist with an annoyed snort. "I barely have room to swing my sword!"

"Turn with me!" Lenneth said, not answering her question. They stayed back to back, shifting, and Lenneth stabbed her sword forward. "Stick close by, and follow...I'm going to clear us a path..."

"A path to what?!" wondered Hrist.

"Silmeria..." Lenneth answered, and she dropped her sword, hands held up before her chest. They glowed, shining with a pure white light. She heard Lezard screaming out spells, shooting out fire lance towards the vampires who lunged at the weaponless Valkyrie. She stifled back a smile, trusting in her lover to keep her from harm, knowing he would not willingly allow any of these undead fiends to lay one finger on her.

With a wordless scream, Lenneth thrust out her hands, shooting ether out of her palms. A wide arc of light came forth, disintegrating a path through the vampires that was six feet deep. She was moving, covering ground, inch by inch, feeling Hrist's back against hers, her sister quick to stay pressed up against her. Even as they moved, more vampires filled the gap, forcing Lenneth to expend more energy. Again the way was clear, the two moving forward, only to once again be stopped by the vampires. They made slow progress, but little by little ground was being covered, easing the two sisters closer to the throne.

Brahms had no idea what was going on, too busy fighting with Freya. "Deadly Raid!" He shouted, his fist slamming into her chin, knocking her to the ground. He smirked, bending over her, clawed fingers touching the collar of her green tunic, tearing it open to expose her throat. "I could use a drink..." He purred, tapping a nail against the vein in her neck.

"Air Slash!" Lucian sliced open the Vampire Lord's back, hearing Brahms let out a scream that was more annoyance than pain. He whirled around, eyes dark, teeth flashing as he sneered at the blonde.

"What do you think a mere whelp like you can do?!" He demanded.

"Plenty!" retorted Lucian, confidant as he held his sword up before him.

"Thunder Sword!" Freya cried out, ether slamming into Brahm's back. Lucian laughed, mirroring Brahms' smirk, rushing forward to slash at his chest.

"Cockroach!" snarled Brahms, large hand slamming into Lucian's face, lifting him up off the ground. He turned and flung him over his shoulder, watching as the boy slammed into a hovering Freya. She floated backwards, arms encircling around Lucian's waist, slowing to a halt. She gently set him on the floor, eyes glaring at Brahms.

"Feel the power of darkness!" Brahms was laughing, his aura glowing as he made a fist. "Finishing Strike!" He slammed his fist into the ground, sending up three waves of blood red energy. "Bloody Curse!"

Lucian dove to the left, and Freya flew straight up, both of them avoiding the vampire's attack. Freya countered with her own attack, shooting down more ether at the Vampire Lord, watching as he held up a hand to cover his eyes. He cautiously lowered his hand, glaring up at Freya in annoyance. "I grow tired of this..." He muttered under his breath.

"Brahms!" A new voice was shouting out his name, an angry snarl as feet ran forward.

"Vestigan?!"

"Cease this foolishness at once!" begged the magenta haired vampire. "Our people are dying...their lives thrown away...and for what?!"

"You know why I do this..." Brahms said, keeping his eyes on Freya. "I will not give up Silmeria."

"No...I know that...and this is why you must die!" Vestigan screeched out, lunging forward. He landed on Brahms back, sinking his fangs into the Vampire Lord's neck, greedily sucking at his blood. Freya and Lucian gaped, shock apparent on their face, watching as Vestigan tried to drink down his master's blood.

"Traitor!" Brahms screamed, hands scrabbling to get a grip on Vestigan's body. With a tearing sound, he wrenched the vampire off of him, blood flying in a crimson arc from his neck. He slammed the magenta haired vampire into the floor, glowering down at him. Vestigan coughed, lips a bright red, eyes looking dreamy as he rode the high from the master vampire's blood. "You are a fool." Brahms said, disgust in his voice.

"Maybe, but no more than you!" retorted Vestigan, his words final as Brahms let out an angry roar and drove his claws right into the vampire's chest. They curled into skin, digging out his heart, dragging it free with a wet squelching sound. Vestigan let out a scream, even as his body turned to dust, crumbling away, his heart still beating in Brahm's fist.

"Ether Strike!" Freya screamed, seeing her chance. Brahms dropped the heart as the divine energy slammed into him, causing him to fall to his knees, still weakened by Vestigan's attack.

"Now you die!" Lucian shouted, lunging forward, intending to bring his sword down on Brahms' neck. The vampire growled, smacking the boy away from him, Lucian falling backwards.

Brahms straightened, glaring, seeing his vampires had abandoned him, none daring to come near him, none wanting to defend him against his attackers. "You will all pay!" He shouted, hands clenching into fists.

"It seems you are on the verge of mutiny..." taunted Freya. "Perhaps you should have surrendered Silmeria when you had the chance." Brahms snarled, wordless rage, lunging at the Goddess. His fists moved, punching air, over and over, attempting to pummel her. She nimbly floated out of reach, laughing at him increasing his rage as his hands continued to swipe harmlessly before her.

A sound filled the room, a low humming, the taste of divine energy being exerted. "No..." whispered Brahms, still swinging his arms at Freya. "No, NO!" His anger made him faster, blows landing on her stomach, causing the Goddess to let out grunts of pain. "Silmeria!"

The two Valkyries had reached the throne, Lenneth climbing on top of the chair, hands reaching out towards the crystal. She concentrated, body glowing with white light, transferring from her to the crystal. Hrist valiantly defended her back, just barely holding the vampires at bay. Lezard hovered nearby, hands on a constant move, shooting fire at the undead fiends.

Cracks were beginning to appear on the crystal, long lines that made an ominous crinkling sound. Silmeria seemed to move inside the crystal, body twitching as though reacting to the energy Lenneth poured inside her prison. Deeper, jagged lines gouged open in the crystal surface, a golden light pouring out, equal in shine to Lenneth's white light. The vampires screamed, milling about nervously, unsure of what to do.

Brahms slammed his hand into Freya's face, knocking the Goddess down. But he didn't pause, running forward, tossing vampires aside, desperate to reach the crystal, screaming out Silmeria's name over and over again. He didn't get far, before the crystal exploded, and the vampires howled in pain, dropping to the floor, shielding their eyes. Only Brahms still stood, staring, his face filled with pain as he stared at his throne.

Silmeria floated in the air, slowly opening her eyes, baby blue orbs looking around in confusion. Her eyes landed on her sisters, and a small smile curved her lips upwards, the young Valkyrie happy to see them. "Lenneth..." She said, slowly lowering to the ground. "Hrist...You came..."

A flap of wings sounded, Lezard landed next to the three Valkyrie's, elbowing past Hrist to get close to Lenneth. Hrist rolled her eyes in annoyance, determined to not let Lezard ruin this reunion. Silmeria cast a curious glance at Lezard before returning her gaze to her sisters. She was stepping forward, reaching out to touch Lenneth's shoulder, giving her a squeeze as though she did not believe her sister was really there.

"I'm here..." Lenneth said, leaping off the throne. She pulled Silmeria into a quick hug, smiling in relief. "You're safe now..."

"Yes..." SIlmeria said, pulling free of Lenneth's embrace. She moved towards Hrist, but the Dark Valkyrie was already moving, turning her back on her sisters.

"Let's get you home." Hrist said gruffly, not one for warm fuzzy moments.

"Still the same as ever I see..." Silmeria said with a fond smile.

"Silmeria..." Brahms was approaching, stepping over the cowering vampires, ignoring Lucian and Freya who were in hot pursuit of him. Hrist let out a sound, bringing up her sword, pointing it at him.

"Stay your feet vampire!" Hrist hissed. "You'll not get near Silmeria again!"

Still Brahms pressed forward, ignoring the threat Hrist posed. "Brahms..." Silmeria let out a sigh, passing by Hrist, hearing her sister gasp out her name. "Brahms..." She repeated, reaching up to touch his face. He stilled at her touch, closing his eyes as she caressed his cheek. "It is over...you have lost..."

"But..."

"Shh..." She said, placing her fingers against his lips. "You must accept it...else you have no chance of surviving otherwise..."

His face turned stony at her words, and Brahms jerked away from her touch, nodding his head. "Fine...I have lost..."

"Is it really over?" Lezard asked, surprised.

"Yes..." Lenneth said, a simple answer for a complex question.

"Hmph..." With a frown Lezard crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't have given up no matter what..."

"I'm glad." Lenneth smiled. "You wouldn't be you, if you did otherwise..."

The four of them walked past Brahms, Silmeria confident, with one last glance at the man who had kept her captive for so long. Hrist was cautious, keeping her blade trained on the sullen vampire, gesturing for Lenneth to go on ahead of her. Lezard was quick behind her, hiding a smirk as he passed by the vampire Lord.

"What will you do now Brahms?" demanded Hrist, still not moving.

"..." Brahms slowly looked at her, eyes dark and mysterious. "I will...rebuild my kingdom." His lips turned into a cruel smile. "My people have suffered many losses this night...and still more will be gone when I learn just who sided with Vestigan in his revolt...Fear not Valkyrie...it will take me some time to remake my army to the numbers you saw in this battle..."

"Hmph..." She did not sheathe her sword, but she went to move past him, Hrist confident he would not make a move to strike her. "When next we meet, one of us WILL die."

"Count on it Lady Valkyrie..." Brahms called out to her, a dark chuckle in his tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning, the sky beginning to lighten, the sun not yet showing it's face over the horizon. Gods and einherjar crowded in among the entrance of the castle, controlled fires still burning all around them, though there was few vampires around to chase off with the light. It had been hours since the Creator and her small party of warriors had gone into the vampire's nest, and still no word came from within.

Arguments had started, the Gods torn over what to do. They were split down the middle, wracked with indecision. Tyr of course wanted to lead a rescue party into the heart of the castle. Thor stood on the drawbridge, barking out commands, urging the einherjar to work harder, demanding they get the portcullis raised. Erda was against taking any action, content to let the small party suffer whatever fate might throw their way. Eir fretted over the possible injuries, wishing she and some of her priestesses had accompanied Lenneth into the castle.

"Put your backs into it!" shouted Thor, hands on his hips, an angry glower on his face. He watched the einherjar strain, pulling and tugging at the portcullis, trying to use brute strength to lift up the metal. Other soldiers were attempting to scale the walls of the castle, ropes trailing over the sides, feet planted firmly on the walls as they climbed.

"If they can get in, and find the controls to this blasted gate..." Tyr tossed a ball of ether at the portcullis, a scowl on his scarred face. "My men can get in and help the Creator!"

"That's only if there is anything left of her to help..." Erda said, lips pressed tightly together in a frown.

"Lord Tyr!" Ull was approaching, in full battle gear, his arrow sack filled to overflowing with arrows. "Permission to come along sir?!"

Tyr nodded at the Boy God. "Splendid Ull. The more the merrier, eh!" He slapped the boy on his back, grinning broadly. "Those vampires won't know what hit them when they face you and I on the battlefield!"

"Yes sir!" Ull said, relief in his eyes that his request had been granted.

"So young...and yet so eager for battle..." Eir murmured sadly.

"It is not for love of battle I do this..." Ull said, a hint of pink to his cheeks. "I would see Silmeria set free..."

"An admirable goal." Thor spoke up, even as he snarled at the einherjar. "Must I do everything myself?!" He strode forward, pushing the soldiers out of the way, joining the line up of men against the gate. He gripped the metal, and began straining, a grunt emerging from his lips as he slowly forced the gate to move. "Come on..." He groaned, sweat beading on his brow, even as Tyr and Ull hurried forward to lend their strength. The gate rose an inch, and then was falling, slamming back into the ground.

"It's enchanted metal Thor." Erda sighed. "How many times must I tell you that? We will not be able to force it open using brute strength." She gave a shake of her head. "It must be opened from the inside..."

"We're wasting time." protested Thor.

"But what else can we do?" asked Eir, the voice of sensibility. "We have little choice in the matter. Even now, the sun seeks to rise...soon the castle will fade away..."

"And then what will happen Eir?!" demanded Thor, eyes flashing with anger. "Will Lenneth and Freya be trapped in that pit of vipers?! We cannot allow that!"

"It is not a matter of allowing anything." Eir answered. "We simply must wait and be patient...whatever the outcome..."

"Tch!" Thor was spitting, his disgust evident as he lobbed spit onto the ground. "Patience has never been my strong suit, and you know that Eir."

"I know..." She sighed. "And I am just as worried as you are..."

Excited yells from the einherjar, the first of them reaching the top of the castle. They climb over the stone ledge, landing on the ramparts, cautious for signs of any attack. "All's clear!" shouted Kashell, waving his long sword in the air. The soldiers still on the wall renewed their climb, hand over fist pulling themselves up quickly even as the blue haired warrior led his men towards one of the towers.

They disappeared from sight, pushing inside, the gathered crowd on the ground, watching and waiting. Minutes passed, and then there was the sound of gears turning. They groaned in protest, weathered metal that was rusted over, creaking loudly as the portcullis began to move. A cheer erupted from the watching einherjar, and Tyr leapt into action.

"Line up men! File into rank!" The War God ordered, gesturing with his sword. The einherjar in his platoon hurried to gather on the drawbridge, eyes narrowed with grim determination. Weapons were drawn, the soldiers ready to face the unknown as they watched the gate rise up. Footsteps were heard, and they tensed up, readying their attacks.

"Steady men..." advised Tyr, grinning as he gazed into the darkness of the castle. "Don't rush forward without knowing who you fight..."

"Someone ready the torches!" shouted Thor, lightning bolts in hand. He pulled back his arm, ready to let loose his lightning, when a figure emerged from underneath the raised portcullis. It was a young man with corn colored hair, clad in crimson red armor who stepped out, blinking at the crowd in surprise. "Lucian?!" Thor lowered his arm, staring at the boy in surprise.

"It's okay..." Lucian nodded, and turned to peer into the darkness. "It's over..."

"But where are the others...?" wondered Eir out loud.

"Right here Eir..." Freya came floating through the entrance, coming to land on the drawbridge next to Lucian. More footsteps were heard, and cheers erupted as not one, but three Valkyries emerged from the castle.

"Silmeria!" Ull was pushing past the einherjar, running forward towards the pale blonde Goddess. She looked at him, eyes lighting up with joy, white teeth flashing in a dazzling smile. She was crying out his name, even as Ull swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Ull..." She said his name warmly, seeing his cheeks redden in embarrassment, the Boy God quickly letting go of her, blushing.

"I'm sorry..." He said, avoiding her eyes. "I'm just so glad to see you..."

Silmeria laughed, and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm glad to see you too..." She confided, kissing him on the cheek.

Hrist strode forward, trying not to roll her eyes at the young lovers reunited. Only when she was out in the open, did she dare sheathe her sword, confident the vampires would not attack with the sun set to rise at any moment.

"Hrist!" Tyr was calling out her name, grinning at her. "You're alive! Than that means Brahms is..."

"Still among us, I'm afraid." Hrist sighed, brushing at the blood stains that coated her armor.

"Oh..." The War God was clearly surprised. "Well...next time you'll kill him."

"Yes." Hrist smiled, all confidence in that expression. "I will."

Lezard was the last to emerge, following on Lenneth's heels, just holding back watching as the einherjar continued to cheer, waving their weapons into the air. Up on the ramparts, Kashell and his men had emerged, coming to see what the commotion was about. They added their voices to the cheers, hurrying to climb back down the walls, lest they end up trapped when the sun rose.

The weary but victorious party continued to move forward, stepping off the drawbridge, setting their feet on the stable ground of the forest. Silmeria could not help but breathe out a sigh of relief, finding herself out of the castle for the first time in centuries. She squeezed Ull's hand, a hint of wetness to her eyes, but it was tears of happiness she shed.

With a smile she turned her head upwards just as the sun crested over the mountain tops, shining it's rays down on her and the castle. She basked in the warmth of it's rays, Silmeria closing her eyes with a happy smile. The castle behind her began it's slow fade, piece by piece vanishing, disappearing between realities to that cold, dark place the vampires called home.

"The war is over." announced Lenneth, and if the einherjar had been happy before hand, now they went practically wild, screaming out their approval at her words. "We go home!"

"Great..." groused Erda, rolling her eyes. "And I suppose we'll be stuck with the brunt work of transporting all these mortals back to Valhalla."

"Don't complain Erda." chided Eir.

"Hard not to..." muttered the Earth Goddess. "At least Freya will be here to lend a hand this time. Along with Lady Lenneth and Hrist. And the stranger..." She cast her glance at Lezard, eying him speculatively, watching as he placed a hand on Lenneth's shoulder. She turned towards him, and couldn't quite keep out the warm light that filled her eyes when she looked upon the necromancer. Lucian's eyes turned steel cold at this, teeth grinding as he bit back an annoyed growl. The two stepped closer to each other, eyes shining with tenderness as they took hold of each other's hands.

An excited cheer broke out from the crowd, the einherjar letting out loud whoops as they saw their Creator kissing Lezard, a passionate embrace that was really more suited for the privacy of the bedroom. Hrist and Freya were frowning, disapproval in their eyes as they watched the heated exchange, the two sharing a worried glance. Hrist merely shrugged, and looked away, pretending not to see her younger sister kissing her kidnapper.

Freya sighed deeply, her green eyes landing on Lucian who was still staring at Lenneth and Lezard. She could tell by the grief on his face that his heart was breaking, and it made her wonder. Wonder how Lenneth could so easily crush such a delicate soul, toss him aside for one as black as the necromancer's. She continued to gaze on Lucian, watching as he slowly shook his head, shoulders sagging. He drew his gaze away from the embracing pair, turning to catch sight of Freya. His eyes widened in realization that the Goddess was watching him, and her cheeks turned red, Freya embarrassed to be caught so blatantly in the act.

She quickly turned her back on him, turning to sweep her gaze over the einherjar that crowded the landscape. Twigs crackled under foot, someone approaching her, and Freya inwardly prayed for it to be anyone but Lucian. "Uh hey..." said his familiar voice, her prayers going unanswered.

"Hello..." She said softly, risking a quick peek at him.

"Soooo..." Lucian began uncertainly. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Freya arched an eyebrow, confused.

"I mean us..." He gestured, trying to grasp hold of the words he wanted to say. "The situation with Lezard...do we allow him to just win?"

"...There's nothing we can do..." Freya sighed, lifting a hand to ease back a stray golden strand of hair that fell across her face. "So long as he is what Lenneth wants...what can we do...?"

"But there must be some way to break her free of the spell he cast upon her...!" protested Lucian anxiously.

"I wonder..." mused Freya, with a shake of her head. "Love's grip is the strongest of all...it knows no boundaries or reasons...If it is love..."

"Which it is not!" Lucian said stubbornly.

"If it is love..." repeated Freya sadly. "Then it is fated to be. And no one, God or human can pull them apart."

"I won't accept that!" Lucian hissed, making a fist. "I can't."

"Maybe not yet...but someday...someday perhaps you will..." Freya turned to him, finding she felt nervous. "And when that day comes...perhaps your heart will be open to love once more..."

"No..." Lucian insisted. "Lenneth was it for me...she...Platina...is the only one I will ever love..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Freya said sadly. "You condemn yourself to a world of pain by going this route."

"Maybe so...but what else can I do?" Lucian asked. Freya had no answer for him, and she sighed. He echoed the sound, turning to once again glance at Lenneth. She and Lezard had pulled apart, the man looking smug, the Goddess blushing, clearly regretting their public display of affection. The other Aesir slowly approached them, offering their congratulations for the victory. Their eyes were curious as they looked over Lezard, eager to learn just who he was, and how he had come into his power. The Gods fired off round after round of question, torpedo fast, leaving Lenneth and Lezard dazed as they struggled to come up with the answers.

Finally at the brink of his patience, Lezard turned, wrapping his arms around Lenneth's waist. Without even a good-bye, he was casting ether about, Lenneth letting out a surprised squeal, hands gripping tightly his shoulders as he prepared to make the jump into teleportation. The Aesir's voice rose in protest, seeing them disappear from the battlefield, their questions left unanswered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes it's good to take a break. I got all the way down to "Don't complain Erda." then decided what I had written was crap. Didn't look at this chapter again for a month, and suddenly it doesn't seem anywhere as bad as I remembered! ;-p

To be...concluded I think! I say I think cause though I have the epilogue written out...I'm debating if there should be one more chapter before it...we will see...

I also loaded on my profile page the awesome God Lezard and Lenneth pic Ze Strawberry Bunny drew for me!

Michelle

Kaelin ah!! Pelting me with paper airplanes now?! And then it exploded on me? How am I to write the fic if I'm in the hospital in the burn unit?! ;-p


	36. Chapter 36

For one brief moment, all was silent except for the crackle of ether as it disbursed into nothingness. The gathered crowd stared in shocked surprise at the empty spot on the ground, the space so recently vacated by their ruler and her mysterious companion. And then that silence was broken, voices urgent, seeking answers to the many questions surrounding Lenneth and her disappearance.

Hrist listened to the voices, her fellow Aesir questioning and offering up speculations on the strange new God who remained a constant presence next to their Queen. Her lips twitched, wanting to ruin the blank expression she wore to hide her true feelings. That slight movement of her lips did not go unnoticed, Erda advancing on the Dark Valkyrie, eyes flashing with suspicious excitement.

"Hrist! What do you know? Who IS that man?" demanded the Earth Goddess, stopping before her, her hands on her hips as she stared with some impatience at the Goddess.

The other Gods and Goddesses also turned their attention to the raven haired woman, having found a new target to pester with their questions. Hrist stifled back a sigh, glancing about for Freya, but she was nowhere to be found. It seemed it had fallen to her to reveal all, a task she viewed with a mixture of loathing and perverse pleasure.

"Tch!" Erda made a snorting sound, impatient for Hrist to speak. "Does no one have the answers we seek?"

"Give Hrist a moment to gather her thoughts." Eir said in a chiding tone. "I sense she has much to tell us." She glanced at the Dark Valkyrie, not being able to hide the curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes." A curt agreement, Hrist nodding her head. "The story is a long one, with many twists and unexpected turns."

"Well, start at the beginning!" Erda ordered. "And don't leave anything out!"

"I think perhaps...an abbreviated version with the key details included would be better." Thor said wearily.

"Forget all that!" snapped Tyr, body bristling with nervous energy. "I want to know who that man is!! And what he means to do with our Creator!" The War God was upset, angry to see Lenneth taken from them once more.

"Yes, where did the God come from?" asked Thor. "Why have we not seen him before? Is he Vanir?" That caused all the Aesir to start talking at once, worried chatter as they discussed the possibility of there being survivors among the defeated Vanir race.

"There's nothing wrong with him being a Vanir..." Eir said, her tone careful to hide her true feelings. "The Lady Freya and her sister Frei are Vanir, and they are our allies..."

"Yes, not all Vanir are bad." agreed Thor, ignoring the cackle of amusement Erda let out.

"Freya and Frei have been among us so long they might as well be Aesir." The Earth Goddess said. "They certainly think and act like one of us!"

"Lezard is not a Vanir." Hrist said, holding up her hand to quell the excited voices. "Nor is he an Aesir. He is..." Again that twitching of her lips, a smirk fighting to come out. "Unique."

"Unique?! What does that mean?" demanded Tyr, confused. "He has to be one of the two!"

"No...he does not." Hrist replied, eyes betraying her, revealing her anger to the Aesir. "He was a human...A heretic...a blasphmer..." snarled Hrist, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

"What? No!"

"Yes." hissed Hrist. "Lezard Valeth is a necromancer, a defiler of souls who has committed many crimes, against mortal and immortal alike. To say murder is the least of his sins would be an understatement!"

"Hrist...?" Silmeria was suddenly at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. The older woman glanced at her youngest sister, seeing Silmeria frowning as she shook her head no.

"Silmeria! What...?" The question died on her lips, Hrist staring at the girl.

"Is this not Lenneth's story to tell?" asked Silmeria, still touching Hrist. "Hers and Lezard? Should they not be the ones to reveal all, speaking with an unbiased tongue about the events that occurred?"

Hrist surprised everyone with a short bark of laughter, the Dark Valkyrie shaking off her sister's hand. "Unbiased? Lezard? Ha! He would paint himself to be a hero! And Lenneth? Lenneth is besotted with him. She'd sooner cut her wrist than say a word against the fiend!"

"But still..." Silmeria sighed. "I think we should wait to talk to Lenneth. Already your words cloud our comrades' judgment, forcing your impressions of Lezard and the situation onto them. Should they not hear the facts told in a straight manner, and then make up their own minds on what to think of this new God?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he had done!" Hrist retorted, the Gods glancing back and forth between the two sisters. "The crimes he has committed!"

"Well, then tell us!" Erda said, impatient for good gossip.

"Yes, tell us!" urged Tyr, Thor nodding his head in agreement.

"Perhaps it would be better to wait." Eir said nervously. "To hear it from Lady Lenneth herself..."

"Don't try to play the good girl." Erda snapped, turning to glare at Eir. "I know you are dying to know more about this Lezard fellow! Don't bother trying to deny it!"

Eir sighed, shaking her head no. "I just think we should heed Silmeria's advice. Hrist is obviously upset...and that clouds her feelings on the matter."

Hrist knew she was scowling, no longer able to keep a blank expression on her face. "Fine!" Her voice was controlled calm, only the briefest hint of anger coloring her words. "I will let Lenneth deal with this headache..." She turned to leave, braid bouncing against her back. "Go to her...listen to what she has to say...and then..."

"And then?" urged Thor when Hrist offered no more.

"And then tell me if you can still view this Lezard without anger and contempt!" snapped Hrist, throwing her hand up in the air. She flickered, her body distorting as she teleported away from them, the gathered Aesir staring at empty spot she left behind. They were surprised by her anger, not used to the Dark Valkyrie being this emotional.

"Well...!" huffed Erda, crossing her arms over her chest. "She didn't have to leave like that!"

"I think that was the only way she could prevent herself from saying any more." Silmeria sighed. "Hrist has never been one for calm thoughts and actions when she feels her sisters are in danger." She shook her head, a small smile offered up to her fellow Gods. "She can be a tad too over protective at times."

"It's only because she loves you." Eir said softly. "She knows of no other way to show her affection for you two."

"Do you really think so?" Silmeria seemed slightly cheered by the news.

"I know so." Eir said, and suddenly Erda let out a loud groan. Everyone turned to stare at the Earth Goddess, a question in their eyes.

"She left!" Erda was scowling, her eyes angry. "You do realize what this means don't you?" A shake of their heads was her answer. "It means we have to transport all these einherjar home without Hrist's power..." Her eyes widened as she came to another realization. "Lenneth is gone too...so is Freya and this Lezard!" She moaned, wringing her hands wretchedly, having counted on the added support of those Gods.

"Worry not Erda..." Tyr clapped his hand on her shoulder, patting her soothingly. "We will manage somehow."

"It will be a good test of our powers." added Thor, smiling to hear the Goddess moan. "And afterwards we shall have a nice long rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was getting better at teleportation, Lezard was pleased to note, finding it had only taken him two tries to reach Valhalla. It helped that he had Lenneth with him, the Goddess placing her hands on his chest, fingers caressing as she leaned in to whisper instructions in his ear. Lezard listened to her words, nodding, his face showing his concentration as ether swirled around their bodies.

Bells rang out, bodies growing tense a moment before they made the jump, disappearing from outside the grand building. It happened in an instant, the divine pair reappearing inside the building, inside the very throne room of Valhalla. Their feet made not a sound as they touched down, the red carpet that coated the floor muffling their footsteps.

Lezard looked around the room in interest, seeing the gold the throne was made out of, a thick, solid piece of it, it's value immeasurable. He let out a whistle, impressed by the wealth of the Gods, hearing Lenneth let out a giggle, the girl squirming in his arms. "Lezard!" She was laughing as she pulled free of his embrace, shaking her head ruefully. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Done what?" He asked, still staring around in amazement.

"You shouldn't have removed us from the battle field." Lenneth was trying to sound chiding, but she found she wasn't at all upset with him. "They needed us."

"The battle is over..." Lezard pointed out, dragging his eyes away from the gold to look at Lenneth. "And they were...overwhelming you with their questions. I merely sought to relieve you of that burden."

"Hmm...thank you..." The amusement died down in her eyes, Lenneth letting out a sigh. Before Lezard could ask her the reason behind her somber expression, Lenneth was speaking once more. "But you know Lezard...we will have to talk with them sooner or later. We can't go on avoiding their questions forever!"

Lezard stifled a groan. "Don't remind me!! Oh Lenneth...that is a conversation I do not look forward to."

"And you think I do?" Lenneth arched an eyebrow at him. "No...but it is something I must do..."

"WE must do." Lezard said, reassuring her that she would not be alone in facing the Gods.

"Yes..." Lenneth smiled, taking hold of his hands. "Together we will do this...and somehow we will come away victorious!"

Lezard laughed then. "You make it sound as though winning over the Gods will be a harder task than facing Brahms!"

"I have a feeling it will be..." Lenneth sighed. "When they learned that you kidnapped me...well...I fear their reactions will be similar to Freya's!"

"Just so long as they don't react in the manner that Hrist did!" Lezard joked, thinking back to the blow the Goddess had landed on him.

"Hmm...Thor might." Lenneth said, expression serious. "Tyr too. We have to face the fact that our relationship will be heard for them to accept."

"We'll win them over with your good looks and my dazzling personality!" Lezard tried to be glib, though he felt unsettled at the thought of the two Gods laying their hands on him in anger. "But in all seriousness...I think we'll be okay..." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her wrist. "Love will guide us through any hurdle."

Lenneth blinked, surprised. "Lezard..." He was still kissing her hand, kissing upwards to her fingers. "I didn't expect you to be so...so..."

"Confident?"

"Sappy!" She grinned at his expression, giggles escaping her lips. "Come on...you have to admit...that line was more than a bit corny. And so unlike you."

"I was being serious!" protested Lezard with a pout. "I truly believe in the power of love. After all..." His expression evened out, a smile on his face as he pulled her against his chest. "It brought me you..."

"Hmm..." She stared up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, fingers brushing against his wings. "Yes...love truly is a powerful thing to have been able to pull that off!"

"Some would say it accomplished the impossible." Lezard smiled, touching her hair. His fingers combed through her platinum strands, finding her hair just as tangle free as ever, Lenneth sighing happily at his tender strokes.

"It did..." She said, pressing her cheek against his chest. For one brief moment they just stood there, safe in each other's arms, Lenneth listening to the beating of Lezard's heart. "We'll be all right...won't we?" She asked suddenly, not meeting his eyes. "They...they won't be able to tear us apart, will they?"

He didn't ask who the they she referred to was, knowing opposition was strong against them and from all sides. "No...and you know why Lenneth? Because we won't LET them. Not now, not ever." He heard her sigh, her arms tightening around him as though Lenneth was hugging him to make sure he was real.

"I wish I had your confidence." Lenneth whispered.

"You'll see." Lezard replied, hands on her back, returning the hug. "Lenneth..." He gently pried her off of him, seeing the question in her eyes. He smiled in reassurance, moments before he scooped her up into his arms.

"Lezard?!" Lenneth exclaimed, confused as he began walking towards the raised platform where the throne rested. "Put me down!"

"In a minute." Came the answer, the man carrying her up the stairs of the dais. He reached the top within a minute, striding towards the golden throne. Shifting his grip on Lenneth, Lezard gently placed her on the throne, noting how small she looked in that seat of power. Lenneth gripped the armrests of the throne, still staring confused at Lezard, and he smiled, covering her right hand with his.

"This...this is why you should be confidant..." Lezard explained, fingers tapping the throne. "Here you sit...in the ultimate seat of power. There is no higher authority than you, no one to tell you what to do, or how you should feel. The other Gods can make you doubt, can talk you down, attempt to change your mind, but they cannot force you to do anything you don't want to do. And that includes stopping you from loving me!!" He touched her face, caressing her cheeks with his fingers. "Lenneth...if all else fails, then remember my words and know them to be true."

Lenneth was nodding her head, wanting to believe in what he said. She watched him, seeing him bend down to brush his lips against her mouth, a chaste kiss that held the promise of burgeoning passion to it. It was a struggle for them both, fighting not to deepen it, not to lose themselves to the lust brought up by the kiss. Lezard pulled back with a low sounding moan, staring into her eyes. His thumb touched her lips, stroking the bottom one as he gazed longingly at her.

"Lenneth...?" He sighed out her name, and he leaned in so close to her, she thought him about to kiss her once more.

"Yes Lezard?" Lenneth asked, feeling his breath warm on her face.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked, expression serious, eyes dark with intent.

"Of course." Lenneth said, eagerly anticipating his request. Lezard smiled and leaned over her shoulder, placing his mouth next to her ear. She felt him kiss the curve of it, and she sighed, raising a hand to touch his head, fingers curling in the silk of his hair. "Anything..." She added, sighing happily as he licked down to her the lobe of her ear.

"Can you..." More kisses, Lezard working his way down to her neck. "Please..." Soft smacks against her flesh, sweet kisses that left her wanting more. "Help me..." Lenneth let out a gasp. "Get rid of my wings?" He suddenly pulled away, laughing at the disappointed look on her face.

Lenneth stared at Lezard, unsure if she should be annoyed or not. She looked at his grin, the man pleased with his teasing of her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be concluded!!

Okay...short chapter, but it's sorta builds it way to the epilogue. Without it, it just felt like...something was missing between the last chapter and the jump to the epilogue. I've had the epilogue done for over a month now, but didn't want to post it cause of the above reason. The story just didn't feel right without one more chapter. Sorry for the wait, but aside from November 1st, (my submission for the LezaLenne anthology.) I did no writing for a whole month. Just lost my creative impulses. But I'm back now! "grins"

-----Michelle

Kaelin, hmm...I was gonna call you a meanie, but since you unleashed the healing clerics on me...I guess I can't now. ;-p

Aura, congrats on the new baby!! And don't worry, I understand that real life comes first. Read when you can.

Alpha Huntress, hey there my new friend:) You already know I think you're an author's dream come true, leaving so many wonderful reviews:D And yes, he went through the floor, but it was a dream so anything is possible. Hip hip hooray for being on your fave author's list! What an honor! And wow...even I can't read this fic in one sitting anymore...it's too long!!

As for Lenneth in her battle armor, I just thought it was a nicer image of her without it. It shows how powerful she is that she doesn't need armor when she goes to battle. She just kicks ass THAT much:D And yes...Lucian and Freya are getting "familiar" with each other. "giggle snort." Wait until you see the epilogue!

Fearsomediety, DONE!! ;-p I was actually rereading the fic when I got your review. Took me almost two and a half days to get through this monster sized fic. "blurry eyes"


	37. Chapter 37

Laying on her stomach, Lenneth let out a sigh, paging through a thick leather ledger, her eyes quickly scanning the pages. Much of her kingdom was in disarray, chaos and turmoil having run supreme in her absence. She found her Gods had been neglecting their duties, letting their assigned tasks fall to the way side as they spent all their time preparing for war. Some things she was fine with being neglected, such as Tyr avoiding causing war on Midgard, and Erda ceasing her earthquakes. But other things, such as Thor's rains were a necessity to the humans, the mortals needing the life giving water to fall and cause things to grow.

Petitions had piled up, many prayers going unanswered, and Lenneth sighed, tossing those papers onto the ground, finding it was too late to grant certain wishes of the humans. She would just have to do her best to work her Gods fiercely, get them to reassume their duties and fix the mistakes they had inadvertently caused. Odin had surely made a mess of things, the dead God ignoring the paper work that came with being ruler of the Gods.

Another sigh from Lenneth, frowning, her feathered ink quill moving across the paper as she wrote down some commands. At least Tyr had stopped asking her about engaging in a war with Nifleheim. The War God seemed to have finally slaked his thirst for battle, due to the recent skirmishes with Brahms. She only hoped the peace would last long after Nifleheim chose it's new ruler.

The realm of eternal torment was still without a leader, the dark domain cast into a war of it's own. It was bloody, and fierce, the monsters battling it out with no end in sight. Several parties had appeared, each with a prime candidate for the position as ruler of Nifleheim. Each would be leader had a small army of their own, intending to use force to secure their throne. Lenneth would have to step in, if a suitable leader was not chosen and soon. Already several souls had escaped from Nifleheim, returning to Midgard to cause trouble for the humans.

The humans thought the Gods had forsaken them, wondering why their prayers went unanswered. Lenneth was expending vast amounts of energy to perform miracles for the humans, trying to set things right in the realm of Midgard. She had strict orders sent out that the other Aesir were to do their part in appearing among the mortals, and granting the wishes of those who were truly pure at heart. Slowly but surely, religious devotion increased, the miracles doing much to earn back the trust of the humans.

She turned to the next page in her ledger, seeing with a smile Lezard's name, circled in bold red. He had yet to be assigned a duty, though the man had ideas of his own over what he should be God over_. God of Sex._ She mused inwardly, her smile turning wider yet. The necromancer certainly was talented in that area, of that there was no doubt. But she was hesitant to let her own feelings of the matter cloud her judgment. And so he went out without a title, Lenneth wondering if perhaps Lezard should inherit the title of one of the Gods who had died during Ragnarok.

She wrote down some things next to his name, question marks appearing beside them. God of Winter, God of Mischief, God of Magic. None of them seemed to suit him, and she sighed writing out a few more words. God of Necromancy, her lips quirked at that, Lenneth amused. Perhaps the blasphemers deserved someone to pray to after all. God of Romance didn't sound as bad as naming him God of Sex, though it hardly seemed fitting for him. Hrist had been deadly serious when Lenneth had asked for suggestions, saying Lezard should be made the patron God of Stalkers.

Lenneth frowned, not liking the idea at all. And yet...a glimmer appeared in her eyes, and her pen moved, the Valkyrie writing down one more suggestion. God of Lost Causes. She smiled, circling it as a possibility, though there was no rush in deciding just yet. She turned the pages in her book, stifling back a groan to see Freya's neat handwriting, detailing the latest crisis in Asgard. There was still so much work to be done, Lenneth thankful that she had the grace of eternity to go through her workload.

A workload that she would get through much quicker if Lezard wasn't so dead set on distracting her! "Stop that!" Lenneth murmured, though she was smiling as she felt Lezard touching her back. His hands smoothed down her skin, rubbing and caressing her through the backless gown she wore. She felt him lift up her hair, tossing her braid forward to expose her back to him. She jumped, feeling his lips press against her skin, sweet kisses that left her sighing happily.

"Lenneth..." He was kissing her shoulder blade, tongue carefully tracing the spot where her wings would form. "Have I ever told you that I love your wings?" His hand touched her other shoulder blade, caressing the area with his fingertips, a chuckle in his tone.

"Many, many times..." Lenneth replied, fighting to keep her eyes from closing as she enjoyed his tongue laving attention on her skin.

"Well let me tell you once more..." A deep smack of his lips, Lezard's tone playful as he kissed her shoulder. He trailed his tongue over her flesh, kissing behind her neck, and Lenneth let out a gasp.

"I really have work to do..." She protested, even as he touched her, Lenneth trying to concentrate on the book before her.

"Work can wait..." Lezard said insistently. "This can't..." His lips moved across her skin, finding the ridges of her spine. Downwards he kissed, wet trails marking where his lips had been. Lenneth squirmed, trying to ignore him, her pen held over the open book. "Lenneth..." He purred out her name huskily, reaching her covered rear, and he didn't pause, lips kissing over the sheer satin material. "Come to bed..."

"I am in bed!" She pointed out with a laugh.

"You know what I mean." Lezard said, the bed groaning as he crawled on top of her. His hands came forward, reaching to pluck the ledger from her hands. She called out his name, a hint of feigned annoyance to her tone as she turned. He was looking at the book, a pout on his lips as he studied the pages. "I still think I should be God of Sex."

"We already have several Gods who cover that department." Lenneth replied, settling on her back, just gazing up at his face.

"No, you have Fertility Goddesses." answered Lezard, tossing the book onto the floor.

"And love...we have Goddesses who cover love as their department." She said.

"Ah love..." He smiled. "Love is nice..." Lenneth nodded in agreement. "But you can have sex without love...That is why..."

"It's not going to happen..." Lenneth shook her head no. "I will not have my consort be known as the God of Sex. It is undignified!"

"But..."

"Besides, we have enough problems getting the other Gods to accept you..." She sighed, her eyes sad. The Aesir had been horrified to learn that the new God was none other than the man who had kidnapped her. They were quick to denounce the relationship, reasoning Lenneth must be mad to have fallen in love with the one who had abducted her. The Gods went around with disapproving expressions whenever they laid eyes upon Lezard, aghast that Lenneth wanted to make him her consort. Only Eir had sighed, and offered up a kind smile, saying she would stand with Lenneth no matter what the Valkyrie decided.

Lenneth appreciated Eir's words, feeling immense pressure from the other Gods to vanquish Lezard, to banish him from the shining realm. It was a daily battle with them, arguments long and loud, some of the male Gods erupting into screaming fits of anger. And yet, for all their anger, all their disgust, they couldn't deny one important fact. Lezard made their ruler HAPPY. She shined, she glowed with an inner light, her smile dazzling in a way it had not been when she had dated Lucian. And so for now, they grudgingly accepted Lezard's presence by her side.

Lenneth didn't know how long the peace between them would last. She feared they were on the verge of an explosion, something was bound to break, and she prayed it wasn't her. As for her sisters, they too were divided on the relationship. Silmeria accepted Lezard with open arms, perhaps sharing a special understanding with Lenneth that came with developing a fondness for one's captor. Hrist however, mocked the relationship, taking every opportunity to spill bile on her words as she discussed Lezard with Lenneth.

It was no surprise Lezard and Hrist were in a fierce war, the necromancer having lowered himself to playing childish pranks on the Valkyrie, earning her ire all the more strongly. It was not often that the two were alone together, and for good reason. Their discussions about Lenneth quickly turned to violence, Hrist trying to beat Lezard senseless as the mage unleashed his magic on the Dark Valkyrie.

"Lenneth..." Lezard's hand was on her cheek, his touch startling her out of her deep thoughts. "Where is your mind? Where does your thoughts take you now?" A sigh as his answer, Lenneth shaking her head no. "I wish I could ease the burden from you..." He whispered, eyes looking sad.

"You do..." She answered back softly, reaching up to touch his hand. "In ways you can't even begin to imagine..."

"Do I now?" wondered Lezard, staring down at her.

"Yes." She said, stroking the back of his hand. "Your love...your support...it helps me...makes me able to handle even the most difficult of tasks."

"Even when that love is the cause of such problems?" asked Lezard, and she nodded to reassure him.

"Have you ever wondered what Idunn whispered to me that time in her home?" Lenneth questioned, seeing Lezard nod, curious. "She told me she was glad I had found my man at long last. That love suits me." She smiled then. "Even Idunn could see how happy you make me, within minutes of seeing us together. She knows, and the others will come to accept you as well."

"I hope so Lenneth, I hope so." Lezard whispered. "For your sake, I want nothing more than to make you happy. And I can't do that so long as we are constantly under attack from all sides."

"No..." She shook her head. "You make me happy, even when we are surrounded by adversity." Lenneth let out a laugh. "I think our love shines best when we have to fight for it. It means we have earned it."

"Earned it." He smiled. "I like the sound of that. And..." His hand dropped to her chest, molding itself around her breast. Lenneth's breath caught in her throat, a sharp gasp as she felt him squeeze. "Have I earned the right to your company this night?"

"Tonight and every night..." Lenneth murmured in reply, hands reaching for a bending Lezard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Her lips kissed his, staining his mouth with the pink of her lipstick. One arm slid around her waist, Lezard holding her tight against him, and his other arm lashed out, knocking the rest of the papers off the bed.

"Lezard!" Lenneth protested his actions with a giggle, feeling him roll them over so that she lay on top of him. His hands gripped her rear, pressing her down against him, Lenneth grinding against him, tearing a moan from Lezard's lips. Lenneth eagerly kissed him, capturing the sound in her mouth, tongue thrusting forth to stroke against his.

"We'll be together always..." promised Lezard as they pulled apart.

"Hmm..." Lenneth was quick to agree. "Always and forever." She smiled, kissing him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was brilliant in it's pale illumination, it's rays caressing the land, washing over the area with a soft light. Stars twinkled in the night sky, numerous white lights that glowed. Lucian sat on the moss covered stone wall, staring up at the sky, silent except for the occasional sigh. He had shed his armor this evening, clad in brown pants and a white shirt, hardly looking like the capable warrior Freya knew him to be.

The golden haired Goddess stood a few feet away, leaning against a tree, just studying the young man. He seemed not to notice her, his expression wistful as he gazed upwards, fingers playing with a piece of grass. She couldn't read minds, but Freya had a pretty good idea what Lucian was thinking about. Lenneth. It was always Lenneth. He went to bed thinking about the Goddess, and he woke with her name on his lips. It was maddening the way he clung to the memory of their love, Lucian refusing to give up hope that someday Lenneth would at the very least wake up, and free herself from Lezard.

Freya sighed, and pushed away from the tree. She took to the air, silently flying forward to come to a stop behind Lucian. "Good evening..." She said softly, watching as he slowly turned to face her. He smiled, and for one brief moment joy was in his eyes, Lucian looking truly happy to see her.

"Evening Freya." He nodded at her, patting the spot next to him on the wall. Her nose wrinkled up in distaste, but she came forward to sit next to him. She perched hesitantly on the dirty stone, folding her hands on her lap, glancing up at the moon.

"It sure is a nice night." She commented, and Lucian looked away. He chose not to mention that the weather was always perfect in Asgard, sensing Freya needed an opening to broach whatever was on her mind. "How have you been?" She asked at last, Freya peering curiously at him.

A loud sigh was her answer, Lucian continuing to play with the blade of glass in his hands. "I've been better."

"I haven't seen you in a while." Freya said, glad it was dark so as to hide the blush she was sure was forming on her cheeks. "I missed you."

"Well you're a very busy Goddess." Lucian shrugged, Freya disappointed to note he hadn't said he missed her too. "How many duties do you have? A dozen at least..."

"More like nine areas to over see." She counted them out on her fingers. "Fertility, wealth, love, beauty, magic, prophecy, war, battle, and death."

Lucian whistled. "That's a lot of ground to cover. I'm surprised you find the time to come check up on me."

"I wasn't checking up on you!" She was quick to protest with a shake of her head. "I just happened to be in the area..."

"Right..." Lucian gave her a wry smile. "You just happened to be lurking over by the trees watching me."

"How did you know?" Freya asked, than covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm a warrior first and foremost. I know when someone is watching me." He hesitated, looking away. "You do that a lot...watch me I mean. I can't help but wonder why?"

"I'm...concerned about you Lucian." Freya answered, embarrassed to know her secret was out. "You haven't been coming to sword practice, and you've been skipping meals...I'm just afraid..."

"Afraid I'll wither away into nothing?" He asked when she trailed off. He chuckled, the sound humorless. "Don't worry, I plan to stick around for a long time to come. I have a mission you see."

"A mission?"

"Well...it's more like a promise to myself." Lucian said. "I've vowed to not fade away until I see Lezard kicked out of Lenneth's bed. Doesn't look like that's happening any time soon though..." He sighed. "Even if she doesn't come back to me...I want her to be happy...to be free of Lezard's influence."

"I see..." Freya answered, staring down at her knees.

"What about you Freya?" Lucian turned back to her, eyes curious. "Do you have anything you wish for?"

"..." She was quiet so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer, but at last Freya nodded her head. "Yes." She said softly.

"Oh? Care to share?" Lucian asked, truly interested in the Goddess' answer.

Again she was quiet, and he watched the struggle play out on her face. Finally she sighed, squaring her shoulders. "Lucian..." She whispered his name, reaching out with her hands to gently take hold of his face. She watched as his blue eyes widened in disbelief, feeling her fingertips caress the softness of his cheeks. With a gentle tug, Lucian not even trying to break her grip, she pulled him to her, feeling his breath warm on her face.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, keeping the kiss chaste, though every fiber in her being longed to deepen the kiss. Lucian was slow to react, a hesitant puckering of his lips against hers. She felt his tongue moisten her lips, and she smiled, satisfied she was able to get a reaction from him. She pulled away, letting go of his face, knowing her face wore the red color of embarrassment.

"Lucian..."

"Yes Freya..." His eyes were still huge, and he stared at her, a hand to his mouth, fingering his lips.

"Someday you will get over the hurt that Lenneth has caused you." He started to protest, and she held up her hand, shaking her head curtly. "You will. And then your heart will be ready..."

"Ready for what?" whispered the man softly.

"Ready for love...and when that happens..." Her words came out slow, hesitant, one of the rare times in her life that Freya felt nervous. "You will know where to find me."

"Freya..." He was reaching for her, intending to touch her arm, but she had already pushed off the wall, hovering before him. They stared at each other, faces clearly seen by the light of the moon, Freya's expression determined, Lucian's confused but interested.

"Good night Lucian." Freya said, and before he could protest, she took off, flying rapidly back towards Valhalla. Her heart beat in her chest, a rapid nervous pace, and she felt giddy at her confession. Her hand reached up, and she touched her lips, still able to feel the moistness of his tongue. She smiled to herself, and for the first time allowed herself to feel hope where Lucian was concerned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teaser plug: Coming soon! Chains of Fate the Sequel. Lezard and Lenneth are expecting their first child, but all is not going well in Valhalla. The Gods have yet to accept her relationship with Lezard, and a new threat is secretly on the rise in the form of the new ruler of Hel. Will their love survive?! And will Freya and Lucian become the next hot couple of Asgard?!

Ah!! It's finished! It's finished!! "passes out" I can't believe it!! I realized a while ago I would either have to drag the story out, or do a sequel. At first I thought to end the story, and then occasionally update it with little short pieces as a look at what happens after happily ever after. Buuuuuuuuuut...the idea for the sequel came, and it appealed to me. It gives me a chance to try and work on the Gods accepting Lezard and Lenneth's relationship, rather than trying to hastily cram a half assed ending where they just have no problems with it.

I'm also taking suggestions for title names of the new fic, and if you have a suggestion for what Lezard can be God of, feel free to comment. It'd be greatly appreciated! I might have the first chapter of the new story up soon...but I got some things to think about first...I'm grateful to everyone who stuck around, and especially to my reviewers. I don't think you guys and gals realize how much your words mean to me. It helped keep me motivated, and sometimes had me grinning and so hyped up I just had to work on the next part of the story! Group hug everyone!

I just hope my little epilogue reads okay..."sheepish look"

-----Michelle

Kaelin, wow! That was fast! You reviewed a few minutes after I posted the last chapter! And yes, chicks dig the wings:D

Alpha Huntress, no problem. Some I didn't answer cause I figured you got the answer reading the next chapters. We'll see more of Lezard's teasing ways in the sequel! ;)

Lizard Valis, ah I don't consider it taking a few years to complete. I mean I didn't write anything for about four years so they don't count. More like a year and a half this fic took me to complete. ;-p Don't cry, there's always the sequel!


End file.
